


365 Days

by Nightwriting



Series: The Loft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Aunts & Uncles, BDSM, Basement, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Cheating, Christmas, Cock Slut, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Past Incest, Pedophilia, Pegging, Porn, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing, Shemale, Smut, Squirting, Strangers, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trains, Travel, Triple Penetration, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, beastiality, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 192,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwriting/pseuds/Nightwriting
Summary: Second Part of the Loft.365 Days of free use at any time, at any place, the way it pleases him.365 days – he and his niece, free access all the time, no worries, no limits.How did he get into such a perfect situation?*UNDERAGE/INCEST* - read the tags carefully, if you don't like it, don't read it.





	1. A special gift

With a huge smile John walked up the stairs of his sister’s house.   
He was alone – his sister wasn’t here; his brother-in-law wasn’t here.  
He was all by himself.  
Well, not directly all by himself – but he was the only adult in this house right now. 

He walked up the stairs with a big and smirky grin on his face – this was going to be fun, great fun.

Tonight, he was watching his niece.  
Tonight, and the whole next year.   
He would take care of her and watch over her for the next 365 days – and by the time his sister and her husband would be back from their abroad work-year, their daughter would be the biggest nymphomaniac incest slut on this planet.

365 days – he and his niece, free access all the time, no worries, no limits.

How did he get into such a perfect situation?

Well, just three months ago when they had been back from their ‘hiking trip’ in the Highlands of Scotland something has changed – first for the worst, two weeks later for the best.  
After being back from the rotten cabin, after being showered and full of food, his sister and her husband had announced a pretty great job offer.  
It really had been pretty damn great – working on a very luxury holiday cruise liner for a year, travelling the whole world; living on the cruiser in a suite, working 6 days a week, getting even more money than back home, their daughter welcome as well, even a private teacher would have been on board.  
A job offer one just was getting once in a live time.  
A job offer one shouldn’t turn down.

As much as John had been happy for his sister and her husband, deep inside he hadn’t liked the offer.  
His sister and her husband loved their daughter like nothing else – they were protecting, loving, supporting and treating her like a queen, unconditionally; they were massively proud of her and wanted to spend family time with her, wanted to be a part of her life and wanted her to be a part of their life – and this concept was working pretty damn great since Emma truly loved their parents a lot; she had a very close and loving relationship to them, even so they sometimes argued – like all parents and teenagers.  
Of course, they had wanted to take Emma with them; getting her out of school, travelling the world with her, taking advantage of the private teacher on board of the Queen Mary.   
But taking her with them would have meant 365 days without his niece.

365 days without his niece? That must have been a fucking joke.  
Hasn’t he acted on his dark secret for many years, his niece had woken up a very dangerous part of his soul.  
Never, absolutely never would he stop fucking his underage niece before she turned eighteen.   
He had been happy about a few encounters a week at the beginning, now three months after their time in the rotten cabin, his body wanted her every day.

For two weeks it had looked like he would need to accept what felt like a massive punishment.   
His niece hadn’t been to happy as well, she had been trapped between the excitement to live on a luxury cruiser for a year and the sadness of not seeing her uncle for a whole year.  
John had talked with her, had wanted to make sure she was telling her parents that she would rather stay in London.  
He had talked with his soothing and charming voice, had flirted with her massively while literally telling her that a big punishment would be waiting for her after coming back.   
He had reminded her flirtingly that she was his and Sherlock’s slut, fucktoy and whore; had reminded her that she was supposed to be ready at any time, that she was supposed to please them everywhere, anytime and the way they wanted it – as just a toy to use, to make love, or to make her be the active part. He had reminded her charmingly that if she wasn’t there to be used, if she wasn’t available to fulfil their paedophiliac wishes, punishment would be waiting for her, a punishment for every time she hadn’t been available. He had reminded her that 10 spanks with his bare hand and 10 spanks with his belt would just be a very little tiny moment of her punishment after 365 days.

He had expected her to be scared in some way, since he had basically told her that he would spank and torture her very hard for every spoiled and denied moment – but Emma had been soothed down and brainwashed by his charming voice and his flirting words.  
She had smiled at him, she had calmed him down, telling him, she wouldn’t go with her parents.  
John was sure, even so in some way she knew she wouldn’t get out of what she started, that she hadn’t quite realised that he really would rape her, that she woke up a very dangerous and dark part of his soul that could break hers for the rest of her life.

Two weeks after his sister’s announcement, John had visited them, offering a solution to their problem – they wanted to take the job offer but their beloved daughter didn’t want to go with them anymore.

‘She could live with me and Sherlock. We can take care of her; you don’t have to worry about your little darling. It’s the best way – you can take the job offer, and you really should; and Emma can stay with her friends in London. I know she’s acting like a brat about the private teacher and that she doesn’t want to go to school here since you’re back to see what it is like to have a private teacher, but I’ve a solution for this as well. Sherlock can teach her. He’s very smart and your daughter is very smart, I’m sure she will be able to get all this stuff into her head with Sherlock,… and even more. I'm sure she will pass the exams at the end of this school year. So, everyone is happy and you two don’t have to worry that something happens to her.’ John had said to them. 

Without any doubts, his sister and her husband had agreed, since their daughter had been pretty happy about these suggestions as well – and why shouldn’t they allow this, they knew John and Sherlock would take care of her better than anyone else.

‘Thank you for taking care of her, John.’ – They had said, when they said good-bye yesterday. ‘I know our little princess will have a lovely year with you and Sherlock. Thank you so much, we’ll miss her terribly, but we know she’s in good hands with you two – we know you’ll look after her and she will be safe.’ They had told them.  
‘No problem.’ – John had said. ‘We’ll make the best out of these 365 days. And of course, she will be safe with us. Don’t you worry – no boys, no nights out.’ – he had winked. 

No boys – of course not; he wouldn’t torture his little sweetheart with a boy’s cock, she deserved so much more.  
No night out – of course not; she was supposed to stay in and to be ready to be used. There wouldn’t be time for stupid parties – expect sex parties with him and Sherlock, and finally with her best friend; but these parties aren’t stupid. 

John got upstairs.  
The door to his niece’s room was closed but he heard soft moans.   
He grinned.  
His niece wasn’t alone, her best friend Julie was staying till Sunday afternoon. 

It was Friday today, the last Friday before school would start for Julie again, before Sherlock would start teaching Emma on Monday.  
Teaching her at home had been a clever idea – much more time to use this underage body for what it was there for; pleasuring cocks.  
And there was another reason why it would be pretty good that she wouldn’t need to attend school this year – but this was another story and not happening tonight.

Tonight, he would have some fun with these two young girls.   
They wouldn’t remember a thing in the morning, but they would feel and see everything that was happening tonight.   
He licked his lips, closed his eyes.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

“So, what’s in that big wooden trunk we carried upstairs, Sherlock? I hope it was worth it. It was fucking heavy.”  
“It was worth it, John.” Sherlock said. “I told you it’s a surprise for you; and my surprises are always worth the effort.”

He knelt down in front of it, unlocked it with a key, opened the wooden trunk and picked up a few things.

“Jesus, where did you get all these things from? This looks like you stole the medication of a whole hospital.”  
“Well, you don’t want to know, John. I got some things from stores and drugstores and some stuff – well it was illegal, John. As illegal as fucking a 14-year old girl and being her uncle. So, don’t you dare telling me off for stealing.” Sherlock grinned.  
“But my underage niece wanted to give me her body willingly; she basically allowed me to break the law. I don’t think the people you steal from, wanted to give you all these things willingly.” John grinned.  
“Shut up. I did this for you. If you start telling me off for this, I won’t give it to you, and believe me, you’ll regret this your whole life – massively.” Sherlock smirked. “I did this for you and your paedophilic incest cock. It’s all for your niece,… well for her best friend as well, and for everyone you want to use it with. I made you a few special drugs.”

John blinked and looked down into the trunk.  
A lot of little filled green bottles, a lot of red bottles, a few little blue bottles, a lot of syringes, all the stuff you need for a medical IV, lots of small packages probably filled with pills, a lot of small cans.   
He blinked again.  
This was a huge trunk, a lot of medication, or well, a lot of drugs – a huge amount.

“When did you prepare all this?” John asked impressed.  
“I’ve started when you told me about your kink over two years ago. I knew you would love to act on it someday, so I tried to find a way to get someone into it willingly, making them forget it afterwards, so you can enjoy your dark kink without any chance of getting caught.”  
“I am speechless.” John said with big eyes.  
“I can see that.” Sherlock grinned. “Well, it’s ready now, it’s tested, it works perfectly fine – all of it, Dr. Watson.” He winked.

John licked his lips, looking up to Sherlock, looking down into the trunk again, his heart racing hard against his ribcage. He looked back to Sherlock, asked him without words to explain how these drugs work.

Sherlock showed him one of the packages, opened it and took one of the pills out of it – it had a cut in the middle.

“This is the one you need to make them agree to have sex with you willingly. It’s harmless, it’s just bewitching their minds, making them sensitive, making them horny, making them want to satisfy their sexual needs – it’s just triggering that spot in their brains. But it will also relax their muscles and will make their pussy wet – so even if you lose control and you fuck them really rough and hard, you won’t seriously hurt them. You can mix it into drinks, but it’s also working if they would swallow it down. Drinks are not tasting different with it, so they won’t notice it. A whole pill lasts 6 hours, half of it 3 hours. They will get sleepy afterwards. They will sleep around 2 to 3 hours. They can breathe, and everything is working fine during sleeping, but if you want to fuck them during it, they won’t wake up – so just go for it.” He winked. “Even so their muscles are relaxed, and they have the feeling they want it, they will feel pain – if you’re too rough and hard, or if it’s the first time for them.” He added. 

John had listened attentively – couldn’t believe what Sherlock had done for him.  
Now he knew what his genius boyfriend had been experimenting on.

“Sounds very good. And it’s safe that they wake up, yeah? Will they always sleep afterwards, or can I do something if I want to use them longer than 6 hours?”  
Sherlock smiled to his boyfriend.  
“When we just talk about Emma and Julie right now, then it’s safe to give them four of these pills right away – it won’t make them hornier or more relaxed than giving them just half a pill, but it will last longer. You can safely give them four of these pills, so you can use them 24 hours – they won’t fall asleep in these 24 hours due to the effect of the pill. If you give them more than one, they will feel a bit dizzy after waking up, that’s all – sleeping time is the same, they just will fall into a deep and restful sleep straight away to recover quicker. You shouldn’t give them more than four, it’s not a 100% safe.”  
“Well, 24 hours is already a lovely amount of time.” John grinned and saw his boyfriend smirk and grin as well. “What happens when they wake up? Will they remember it?”

Sherlock put the pill and the package away and pointed to a little tiny green bottle and a syringe. 

“That’s your friend for memory loss. It’s also harmless and absolutely safe. And one can’t detect it, as well as one can’t detect the drug in the pill I just showed you.” Sherlock said. “So, this liquid here: you have to inject it when they sleep, that’s all. The whole tiny bottle. It works in connection with the pill, JUST in connection, so don’t forget the pill. If you gave them one pill, they won’t remember the last six hours, or with being asleep the last 8-9 hours, but it will feel like they just missed a few minutes. If you gave them four, they will forget what happened during the last 26-27 hours. They will remember everything before they took that pill. You just have to inject one bottle – don’t do more. I can ensure you, it’s enough. That drug can detect the drug from the pill and knows how much medication it has to set free.” Sherlock explained. “They won’t remember a thing you did to them. Let’s say you gave it to them in the evening while watching telly – you fuck them, let’s say for six hours; so, when they wake up again, it feels like they just have been on the sofa with you; with that you can easily tell them, that they just fell asleep during telly time, for example.” Sherlock told him. “But – if you fucked them rough or watched them get fucked mercilessly by a fucking machine, they will be in pain or feeling uncomfortable. Maybe it’s just a bit and you can tell them they have a stomach-ache or whatever – or you can use these things.” He said and showed him a red tiny bottle. “Unverifiable painkiller – harmless for their young bodies.” He showed him a can. “A crème – works for sore cunts, sore buttholes and sore mouths. So, it’s eatable. Cannot be detected, has no taste, works perfectly fine. Oh, and medical gloves are in the trunk as well. If you would use the trunk 24/7 for half a year, you will run out.” Sherlock grinned. “But, I’ll fill it up every now and then again, and we both know it’s not possible to use it 24/7 for half a year anyway.”

John looked at him with big and impressed eyes.

“You’re a genius!”  
Sherlock chuckled.  
“I know.” He said a bit cocky. “Any questions?”  
John licked his lips, grinned when Sherlock answered him with his cocky voice. He ran his hand through his hair.  
“What’s in the blue bottles?”  
“Right, I haven’t explained them, I’ll do it later, just ask me your other questions.”  
“Alright,… um, god. I am very excited about it. Well, is it dosed for teenagers?”  
Sherlock smirked; he could tell that John was very excited about this very special trunk.  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. What if I would use it at some point for someone younger?”  
“You’re a doctor, sweetheart. Just don’t use that much. I calculated it – let’s talk about a baby, since they are the youngest. Liquid drug is safe, the whole bottle. Not more than half a pill at a time, more time to rest, just one pill in 24 hours. The painkillers: liquid and crème are safe, too. Liquid painkiller whole bottle safe as well. It’s just relaxing the muscles – herbal only, no chemicals. You really don’t have to worry about that. You don’t have to worry about any drug. Um, toddlers and kids the same - but you can use a whole pill in 24 hours for toddlers, and a maximum of two pills for kids in 24 hours.”  
“Great!” John nodded. “Alright – how about adults?”  
“Same as teens. There’s not really a difference. You could use them for 48 hours – it’s safe with the drugs, but I wouldn’t recommend it, due to no sleep and all. 24h and they will feel fine and just a bit dizzy and sleepy after waking up, like we all do feel after waking up sometimes – so I think that’s the best way, if you want to use them as long as possible without any weird questions afterwards.”  
John nodded again.  
“Will they be addicted to these drugs?”  
“No. Absolutely not. But you could brainwash someone with it so much that you don’t have to use it again on them, because at some point they will think they truly want this. They won’t be longing for more drugs; they will be longing for you.” He said. “Oh, and they will act normally the whole time, they can eat and drink and talk and everything.”  
John licked his lips.  
“Okay, come on, tell me about the blue bottles. There are just a few in the trunk. I can just see three of them.”   
Sherlock grinned.  
“Well, alright, you stubborn Doctor.” Sherlock smirked and looked to John. “It’s not just for using it with the other drugs in the trunk. It was the easiest one to make. Just did it after you told me about your wish to impregnate your niece. You can do it with that tiny blue bottle. It doesn’t matter if she drinks it or if you inject it. It will immediately kill the effect of the anti-baby-pill in a safe way for her body. You can knock her up with it.”

John licked his lips again. His eyes beaming and glowing – a huge bulge in his jeans.  
A fucking genius.   
A fucking great boyfriend.  
A fucking awesome gift.  
John beamed at him, his eyes showing how much he loved him, how much he loved him for just being Sherlock and for this special gift.

Sherlock just winked at him.

“How about you test it yourself.”  
John bit his lip.  
“That’s a good idea. I trust you, when you tell me it’s working perfectly fine, but I’d love to experience it. Right now. Let’s do the 24 hours – so I get a feeling of the longest time. If this works fine, other times will work as well.”  
Sherlock licked his lips.  
“So, you want to be under my control for 24 hours?”  
John wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Yes, I want to be your willing slave for 24 hours.”

\------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

Slowly, John opened his eyes again, still standing in front of his niece’s bedroom.

God, two weeks ago, when Sherlock had presented him this trunk, when he had tested it, he had woken up, apologising for just dozing off.  
He hadn’t just dozed off – 26 hours had passed.

He couldn’t remember a thing, not one tiny bit, not even after seeing what Sherlock had recorded, not even now after two weeks.  
Sherlock had used him as his slave, had done things to him he wouldn’t have agreed to willingly without the drugs – Sherlock had apologised for doing this to him, but he had understood why he had done it; to prove that his drugs were working perfectly fine.  
Oh, they had worked perfectly fine – he had just felt a bit tired; he had just felt a little bit uncomfortable, but that wasn’t a surprise after he had seen in a fast-forward recorded video what Sherlock had done to him.  
He hadn’t been in pain afterwards; he hadn’t been able to taste him in his mouth.

He licked his lips, closed his eyes again, feeling his hard cock pressing against his jeans.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

John yawned, rubbed across his face.  
His head was resting on Sherlock’s lap, he was lying on the sofa.

“Oh god. Jesus, I am so sorry, darling. All this information made me tired. Sorry I dozed off. We can start now. Can’t wait to test your drugs.” He smiled with sleepy eyes. 

Sherlock started to laugh, ruffled through John’s grey hair, who looked confused.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Well, we are already done. You have been a lovely slave for me. Thank you very much.”  
“You’re kidding me. We haven’t done anything, yet.”  
“I am not kidding you. I just used your body the last 24 hours – non-stop. It was such a joy. I recorded all of it. So, I can prove it.” Sherlock winked.  
John sat up immediately, his heart racing like hell.  
“I can’t remember a thing, Sherlock!”  
“That’s the point of the drug. Told you it’s working perfectly fine.”  
“But we just talked about it.” John said with a slightly scared voice.  
“That was 26 hours ago. You just slept 2 hours, really deep.”  
John ran his hand through his hair.  
“Show me what happened. I want to see it.” He said while rubbing his eyes. “I just feel like I took a nap.”  
“You haven’t just napped, you’ve done a lot more, greedy slut.” Sherlock winked. “Come here.” He said and reached out. “Let’s watch what you did.”

Calming down a little bit, John snuggled up against Sherlock.   
It was weird – he couldn’t remember a thing, not a tiny little detail. It felt like he had just said, he wanted to try it for 24 hours. And now Sherlock was telling him, they already tested it.  
He bit his lip.  
He was curious what happened in the last 26 hours – and shit, if it really was working that good, he could do a fucking lot and fucking great things with these drugs.

He looked to the telly as soon as Sherlock started the tape. 

He saw himself undressing in front of Sherlock – they were in their hidden BDSM room here in the loft.  
He couldn’t remember it at all. 

With big eyes, he watched himself getting willingly restraint with medical equipment, a straitjacket, muffs for hands and feet.  
With big eyes he watched himself being diapered; legs spread with a spreader bar.  
With big eyes he watched himself being gagged, getting a collar and a full mask – he couldn’t have seen or heard anything with this.  
He loved all of this – he loved the medical bondage, the diaper, the spreader bar, the gag and the leather mask, as well as the muffs; he loved it when he was the one getting someone else in this position.   
He had done it to Sherlock and with a few others – but he never had been the one being restrained, gagged and diapered with two holes, one for getting access to his butthole, one for freeing his hard cock; the nappy was showing his cock, just his bare cock.  
Never would he have agreed to it – never. Not after he had turned eighteen. Maybe to one or two things at a time, but never to all of this at once and in such a massive and extreme way.  
But he did – the tape had shown it; Sherlock had told him what would happen, and he had heard himself agree willingly, without any hesitation, without any complaints. 

He was completely speechless, just watched himself.

He liked to experience one of these things at a time, but not everything of it at once, especially not a medical bondage with all these cuffs and ropes and muffs.  
He swallowed a few times, watching himself getting milked by the milking machine, he couldn’t see Sherlock. 

“I really said yes?”  
“I think you heard what you said. You wanted it. I am sorry I forced you into it, John. I haven’t just done things you normally don’t agree to do. But I wanted to show you that it works, and there are not many things you don’t like.”  
“I can’t remember it. I really can’t remember it. I’d have never said yes to this. Never. I’d have said yes the other way around – of course. But not me being the slave in this. And it’s alright. I wanted you to test the drugs on me. Fuck, it’s scary as hell. But amazing – especially, when I think about the things I can do now.” He licked his lips. “Fast forward a bit. I want to see what else happened.”

The next new thing John saw was him on the floor, naked, not gagged or restraint anymore, but humping Sherlock’s leg like a dog in heat.  
Sherlock had humped his leg, he had made Emma hump his legs and thighs, but since he stopped having sex with his aunt and uncle, he had never humped some one’s leg again.  
He blinked over and over again, saw himself humping Sherlock’s leg very enthusiastically, saw and heard himself moan and groan like a whore – he saw himself spurt his cum and he saw himself licking up the mess he made. 

Fast forward – seeing himself humping Sherlock’s other leg, seeing himself spurt his cum all over again, just to lick up the mess he made; seeing himself being locked in the cock cage.

Suddenly, he was told to be the bitch for a dog in the next couple of hours – and there truly was a dog, Sherlock had fetched up, while he had been strapped down with the milking machine.  
John swallowed, big eyes.  
He licked his lips.

He stared to the telly, watched the tape closely.  
He heard himself agree to the plan without any hesitation, even so, he had never get fucked by a dog. He had seen his aunt getting fucked by their dog, but he had been the one fucking their female dog with his uncle, while the male one had bred his aunt.  
It hadn’t happened that often, but every now and then.  
His heart was racing fast, he was almost hyperventilating.   
Dogs – he hadn’t get involved in bestiality since he was 18.  
He bit his lip.

He heard Sherlock telling him to be a good breeding bitch for Hector – for the Great Dane. Over and over again, Sherlock told him to make him proud, to catch some puppies. Over and over again Sherlock told him he was supposed to be a breeding bitch for dogs, that this was his new purpose in life.  
And all he heard himself say were agreeing words.  
And all he could see himself do was drooling saliva and wiggling his hips enthusiastically and impatiently.

With big eyes, he watched the tape – Hector licking his caged cock and balls, Hector licking his butthole, Hector sniffing at him, Hector presenting him his dog cock. He saw himself sucking at it, and just a long while later, dog cum dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin – too much cum, a huge amount wasn’t swallowed but licked up from the floor, while Hector licked his butthole again. 

John tried to taste the dog on his lips and in his mouth, but he wasn’t tasting anything.

“The crème makes it disappear – smell and taste. Naturalizing it.” Sherlock said, feeling John was thinking about it. “You were such a horny bitch for him. Look at you.” He said. 

John just nodded, mouth open, eyes big – Hector got on his hindlegs and hit the target right away, he plunged his dog cock into him, fucked him mercilessly and quick. He was nailed hard by this dog – the juicy cock pounded into him, the knot got thicker and thicker, until Hector couldn’t move at all.  
There he was – getting bred by a dog, the knot deep in him.  
Two minutes passed.  
Ten minutes passed.  
Twenty-two minutes passed.  
Fourty-seven minutes passed.  
Hectors knot slipped out, but Hector didn’t let go off him.

Fast forward – seeing Hector having his way a couple of times, a couple of hours, knotting him, licking him, getting his dog cock sucked off; all of this willingly.  
Fast forward – seeing almost seven hours of bestiality in a very quick and fast version. 

To be honest, he felt a bit uncomfortable in his ass – probably because of the massive stretching and the hard pounding of Hector.  
But he couldn’t remember it. He tried, but not a single second of it looked familiar.   
Sherlock really was a genius.

Fast forward to another couple of hours – fucking himself on Sherlock’s cock, fucking himself on Sherlock’s cock and a strap-on his boyfriend was wearing; giving him a blowjob and a handjob, making love to him, cuddling and kissing, getting his ass eaten out, getting a blowjob; sitting on this very sofa and watching child porn, seemingly not allowed to touch himself, wearing the cock cage again, but seeing himself orgasm very hard, knowing this had been torture, because having an orgasm while wearing a cock cage, wasn’t an orgasm at all. 

Watching himself being strapped down in the gyno chair, getting pounded by the fucking machine – a tentacle dildo attached to it.  
Despite the medical bondage, the humping and the dog, everything else was something he liked and loved and was greedy for, so it wasn’t a wonder at all that he had said yes right away to all these things. But it was very interesting to watch it, especially because he couldn’t remember it. 

He licked his lips, the gyno chair session wasn’t fast forward.  
“Nice one. Is this an effect of the drug, these uncontrollable loud moans?”  
“Yes. It’s all very sensitive due to being very horny and desperate to get the sexual need satisfied. But you were also moaning in pain during Hectors session – so they really can feel pain, if it is too rough.”  
John nodded, rubbed across the bulge in his jeans while watching himself – the tentacle dildo was teasing him now.  
“So, if I’d be rough with them, I could make them flinch and whine?”  
“Yes. You can even make them struggle during it – they will offer themselves willingly, but once they feel the pain, they will maybe cry and whine, flinch or struggle. Which doesn’t mean they won’t let you fuck them anymore. They won’t be able to resist you, even so they struggle.”  
“Sounds amazing. So, it’s like raping them, without hurting them seriously. That’s fantastic, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock grinned and nodded.  
“And on top of that, you won’t have to worry about them telling someone, ‘cause they won’t know it afterwards. You can rape them over and over again.”  
“That’s a really powerful weapon you give me here – it’s the power to rape literally everyone without them knowing it. And you give this to me, knowing I’m a paedophile – a paedophile who started acting on it with his niece.”  
“I know; it’s wrong, very wrong. Thing is, I am turned on by it – and I know, even so you rape them, you will make sure not to hurt them seriously. So, they will be fine – and they won’t know a thing anyway.”  
John rubbed his bulge more intense, hearing himself moan and groan – his body was shivering and trembling, he was allowed to touch himself; he was enthusiastically playing with his cock and balls, spurting ropes of cum in the video.  
“What about my cum? I want to fuck them with my bare cock.”  
“Use the crème, it’s cooling, it kills the pain a little bit, naturalizes taste and smell and gets rid of sperm. Just clean them up a bit while they are sleeping when you’re done with them and use the crème in every hole you have fucked for the last bits of sperm – there won’t be any evidence.”  
John closed his eyes, rubbed harder even so he felt himself cumming hard into his pants. 

He sighed.

“Fuck. Such a release. God, I needed that.” He sighed and gasped again. “Thank you so much for it, darling. You’re an absolute genius. That’s a hell of an invention you made there.”  
Sherlock chuckled softly.  
“You’re welcome. Just for you, you lovable twat.”  
John chuckled, turned his head around, kissed Sherlock’s cheek.”  
“Git.” He murmured against it. “Fast forward, please. I’ve to see what happened.”  
A smile appeared on Sherlock’s face.

Fast forward – still getting teasingly fucked by the fucking machine but different dildos; being kissed all over his body by Sherlock, getting his balls crawled and tingled by Sherlock; warming Sherlock’s cock for at least an hour, just sitting on his lap while watching a movie, another hour having Sherlock’s cock in his mouth, while still being able to listen to the movie; himself relaxing in the bathtub while Sherlock was sitting next to it, pleasuring his cock with a soft handjob.

Fast forward – Hector again; sniffing, licking, sucking off the dog cock, getting bred and knotted, dog cum dribbling down his thighs and chin; licking up the mess afterwards.

“I’ve wanted to show you, that it’s even working after almost 24 hours. You’ve still willingly accepted to be his bitch. And even so you struggled a lot, you offered yourself to him again right away.” Sherlock said.

Fast forward – humping Sherlock’s legs again, two hard orgasms, licking up the mess.

“You were still totally energetic and happy to do it, even so you normally don’t like it.“ Sherlock said. “You needed a bit longer, but you didn’t stop at all, you just begged me to help you a little bit.”

Fast forward – again in a medical bondage with a nappy, gagged, a spreader bar, muffs, a mask, not able to hear or see anything, not able to move a tiny muscle; his cock standing straight up through a hole in the nappy, the other hole gave access to his ass; he was getting milked properly by the milking machine.

“Sorry, I put you through these three things all over again, but I wanted to show you, that it’s not just working at the beginning, but till the very end. You have been able to talk with me during these 24 hours, we chatted, we laughed, we had food and drinks, you have been on the toilet – and you saw, we even cuddled and kissed and were able to enjoy everything soft and innocent as well.”

John rubbed his eyes, turned to Sherlock, looked at him.  
“You don’t have to apologise, sweetheart. I wouldn’t have agreed to one of these three things, that’s right. But it’s amazing to see, that I did it willingly. It’s weird. And it’s scary. But good lord, it’s the best experiment you ever did. I really can’t remember anything, not a single second looked familiar or triggered some memory in my head. I can’t taste that dog, I can’t taste you, I’m not really feeling any pain, just a bit uncomfortable maybe. You left me alone, twice – for Hector, right? Is that dangerous?”  
Sherlock looked at him with soft eyes, like they were talking about a nice recipe.  
“I am glad you like it. And it was my pleasure.” He smiled. “Oh, and it’s not dangerous. Whoever you drug, this person is still in control of their body – mostly.” He grinned. “I mean, they can walk and everything, they could get help on their own and everything. You don’t have to tell them everything. Everything is just totally normal – their muscles are just relaxed, they are a bit easy going, or well let’s say not stressed out, unless you hurt them, and then they are not overly stressed. Females just have a wet cunt all the time, males very easily a hard one. And they think, they want it, due to being horny, due to the wish to satisfy their sexual needs. They will wonder why you as an adult are the one helping them, maybe even know it’s forbidden, but if you tell them it’s alright, they will trust you right away.”  
John smiled happily.  
“Great!”

He licked his lips, looking to the trunk.  
He couldn’t wait to try this – and this would probably happen very soon.

\------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

John opened his eyes again, felt his sticky jeans and pants, his cock still hard.

Tonight.  
It would happen tonight.  
Tonight, he would enjoy a secret threesome with Emma and Julie.

He put his hand on the handle.


	2. Emma & Julie

Still hearing soft moans from Emma’s bedroom, John had his hand on the handle of the door.

He knew what was going on in there.  
He had told Emma to make her best friend horny for her; he had told her to share soft kisses and caresses with her, to make her want to masturbate with her and to have sex with her even so she was having a boyfriend.

The two girls were probably having some fun in there – and it would get even better.

Before sending them to bed, he had given them something to drink, a very special drink since it hadn’t just been water, but drugged water.  
Tonight, he would fuck them, both of them.  
Tonight, he would enjoy a threesome.  
Tonight, he would fuck his niece hard enough to make her cry and struggle.  
Tonight, he would fuck another underage little girl.  
In six hours, he would make them forget every single second.

He had just sent them to bed five minutes ago, but it didn’t take longer for the drug to have an effect on their bodies.

John opened the door. 

The two girls were naked.  
Julie was sitting on the edge of the bed, while his niece was kneeling in front of her, while his niece was licking her best friend’s cunt. 

Julie was the one who looked at him with big eyes.  
“Stop it.” She said in horror. “Your… your uncle.”  
Emma stopped, turned her head around, smiled at her uncle – of course, she would have agreed willingly to everything, but this time he wanted to literally rape her; he wanted to make her struggle and cry, to whine and flinch, since she wasn’t showing any fear when he told her, he would rape her.  
He had needed to drug her, to make her forget it.

“Oh sorry.” John said but stepped in.   
Julie tried to cover her naked body, her face red and blushed; her brown long her ruffled and her big green eyes looking at him in horror.  
“Why… why are you here? You shouldn’t be in here.”

John came closer, winked at her.  
“Oh, I think it’s fine.” He said. “I’ve just wanted to look after you, but it seems like I can do a bit more here. Do you need some help?” He winked. “Down there,… between your thighs,… ”  
Julie swallowed.  
“This,… this isn’t allowed.” She said. “Say something, Emma.”  
But Emma just stood up and sit down next to her.  
John smiled and ruffled through Julie’s hair.  
“I know you want me to help you. I can make the tingling go away. Do you want me to do that? If you want me to do that, it’s not forbidden anymore. It will be alright.”  
Julie was chewing her lips, feeling a tingle that was driving her crazy for the last two minutes.

There was a nod.

John’s heart was racing.  
So, it was working.  
It was working, and this time, he was the one who would still remember all of it.

He crouched down.  
“Show me your tingling cunt, Julie.” He smiled up to her. “Let me take care of it. It's alright, everything will be alright.”  
Emma felt a big and crazy tingle as well, it was much more intense than ever before.  
“Do it, Julie. It will be much better than with Oliver or me. He’s so good at it. I asked him to join us, Julie. I wanted to share my secret with you, because we share everything.” She said proudly. “I’ve sex with my uncle – and god, you can’t imagine,... it’s so good. It will be much better than with Oliver. Uncle John has a great big cock, he will make these tingle go away and away and away.”  
Julie looked at her with big eyes.  
“Really?” She asked. She already spread her legs for John, offering her cunt willingly. She turned her head to John. “If you can make her tingles go away, then please make mine go away, too.” She offered herself verbally.  
John winked.

“I will.”

It was amazing to have it that easy.  
A new underage cunt.  
A cunt that was still 13 years old – at least for the next two weeks.  
He licked his lips.

Her cunt was dripping wet, puckering, screaming with lust.

He bent forward, darted his tongue out, licked across her dripping wet cunt.  
He heard her moan.  
His tongue licked her again – such a sweet taste, innocent and young, so young.  
His pants and jeans got messier.

Julie dropped her body onto the bed, spread her legs even wider for him, offered herself willingly and greedily.  
John took advantage of it, kissed her bare cunt, twirled his tongue over her swollen clit, parted her lips with his tongue.  
He made her moan loudly.

“It’s so much better than what Oliver is doing.” She moaned uncontrollably, and he hadn’t even started yet.

God, this trunk full of drugs back at the loft was like a treasure.  
The things he could do with it – secretly, never being caught.  
It was true, he was a helping, kind and soft soul, very nice and friendly, very caring and loving, a family friend, a true friend, such a gentle soul.  
But it was also true that when it came to sex, he had a very dark soul; his aunt and uncle had woken up a bit of it, his niece an even bigger part of it, but this trunk and its drugs had woken it up completely – his dark and dangerous paedophiliac soul.

He pressed his lips on this underage cunt, his tongue slipped into her, taking her, licking her walls, making her body tremble and shiver, making her scream with pleasure through the whole house.  
His right hand found its way to his niece’s thighs – and without the slightest bit of effort, he spread them – his fingers found their way to her soaking wet cunt.

Eating out Julie with his tongue and lips and teeth, he was fingering Emma, who collapsed next to her best friend. 

“Oh God! Thank you, Emma!” Julie moaned and grabbed Emma’s hand. “Thank goodness, he came in.” He moaned again and pressed Emma’s hand. “I… I don’t even give a shit anymore that he’s your uncle and too old for us.”

Emma grinned and nodded.  
She was totally relaxed about this situation, not worrying about anything – not knowing they were drugged, not knowing her uncle would rape her tonight, not knowing she wouldn’t be able to remember a single thing in the morning.   
She was just moaning with pleasure while her uncle was eating out her best friend; while his uncle fingered her.

Fingering her was a nice way to describe what John was actually doing – he had buried four of his fingers in her tight and underage cunt, while his thumb was rubbing constantly across her swollen clit.   
His fingers weren’t moving at all, despite his thumb.  
She was clenching around him, started to beg him to do more.

He wasn’t giving it to her.

But every time she begged him to do more, he was doing more; he was doing more to her best friend.  
He was playing with his tongue, licking her inner walls, fucking her cunt, twirling it around her swollen clit. His teeth were nibbling at Julie’s lips, at her swollen clit, were teasing her, while his lips sucked and kissed. 

The young body tasted amazing.  
The young body made him hornier.  
The young body gushed and squirted while trembling and shivering like hell. 

John stopped, was denying his niece an orgasm.

He stood up, winked down, wiped across his wet face – underage juices.  
“See you for breakfast.” He said and was about to go – well, pretending to go.  
He heard Julie.  
“It still tingles!” She said. “Can you do more?” She asked him willingly.  
John turned his head around.   
“Oh, another greedy slut, just like my niece. Greedy sluts get what they deserve.” He winked. “I'll help you." He flirted. "Come on, I have a better place to play.” He said and looked to his niece, wanted to make her jealous. “You can come with us.”

It wasn’t just Emma who got up quickly.

Both girls hurried up, followed him, followed him through the hallway – they didn’t follow him into the guestroom, he was supposed to sleep in, they followed him into the bedroom of Emma’s parents.  
Both girls didn’t question it, feeling a way too horny for the man, who led them into this room. 

John couldn’t wait to fuck them in here.  
He especially couldn’t wait to fuck his niece in here.  
In a year, his sister and husband would be back, lying down and sleeping in a bed their daughter had been fucked in over and over again.   
John licked his lips.

He looked to Emma.  
“Go to that chair.” John told her, pointing to the wooden bondage chair, he brought with him, along other toys. He looked to Julie. “And you get into bed, make yourself comfortable.” He winked.   
Both girls followed his orders, he followed Emma.

Emma sat down on the chair she hadn’t used before.  
A wooden simple chair with a hole just under her pussy and ass.  
“Just sit here and watch us.” His voice flirted with her using a whisper. He strapped her into the leather belts. “Don’t you worry. It’s just a different kind of bondage; you know when we strapped you down with Sherlock in the first night?” He winked with a whisper and kissed her ear. He strapped her down at her chest, her belly and her thighs; and even her calves and ankles got locked to the chair – her legs spread a little bit. “I want you to sit here, my beautiful whore. Don’t beg or whimper or complain. Just watch me fucking your best friend’s pussy instead of yours.” He whispered. “Yours is sparkling and tingling a lot, isn’t it?” He was teasing her.  
He winked at her, kissed her forehead, left her behind.

On his way to his sister’s bed, he got rid of his t-shirt.  
Teasing Emma had been fun – knowing that she was even hornier than usual, he was quite sure, she wouldn’t follow his order, and this would play right into his hands.  
He unbuttoned his jeans, zipped them down, pulled them down.  
He slipped out of them and his sticky shorts, slipped out of his socks.

He crawled into the bed like a predator seeing his meal.   
His cock was rock hard, his balls full and aching.  
He couldn’t wait to use this young beautiful girl, that willingly spread her legs for him. 

“Such a clever girl.” He winked. “Your best friend spread them for me almost every Wednesday.” He told her. “And she has spread them at weekends and other days, too. She had spread them in a rotten dirty cabin. She had spread them for Sherlock, too – she had got her cunt and ass fucked by two cocks at the same time. And since her parents are gone, she spreads her legs every day. She’s such a greedy whore,… and it seems you’re just like your best friend; a greedy whore and slut for a thick cock.” John told her and rubbed her belly. “But don’t you worry, we have this night to fulfil your whorish thoughts, naughty little lady."

Julie swallowed, licked her lips, watching him closely while he was talking with his charming flirting voice.  
Her pussy was drooling, her heart beating very fast, her eyes begging him.

“I’ll show you what you miss with your boyfriend.” He told her, took his cock in hand and rubbed it across her dripping cunt. “Do you like this?”  
Julie moaned.  
“Yes!”  
John rubbed across her cunt again.  
“I’ll stretch you so much, that tight little cunt will be ripped open with my thick and veiny cock. Do you want this?”  
“Yes!” She moaned again.  
“My long cock will fuck you deep, deeper than your pathetic little boyfriend. Do I have to pull out and cover your body and face with my potent seed, or is this sweet underage cunt protected and I can fuck my seed right into your womb?” He asked while rubbing his cock teasingly across her cunt.  
“It’s… it’s protected.”  
“Perfect. We don’t want to knock you up, right? I really don’t want to get caught.” He flirted with her, teasing her with his cock. “Tell me what you want me to do, Julie.”  
“I… I want you… ” She gasped and moaned. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me and show me what a real cock is.” She moaned. “I want you to fuck me deep. I want your seed deep in me.”  
John licked his lips.  
“Tell your best friend what you want me to do, filthy greedy slut.” He told her and eyed her body while rubbing his cock against her underage pussy.

God, this was going to be amazing.  
Two underage cunts.  
Heaven.

Julie swallowed and turned her head to Emma.  
“I want your uncle to fuck me. I want him to fuck me so desperately; I want him to show me what a real cock feels like.” She moaned. “I want your uncle to fuck me deep, and to fill my womb with his seed.”  
She moaned and turned her head to John.  
“Please! Please do it. It tingles like never before!”  
She begged him with his voice and her eyes.

John raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
Hearing this young girl talking like this was amazing, he loved it a lot.  
He guided his cock to her entrance, parted her lips.  
“This will hurt.”   
It was the last thing he said, before he pushed his thick and veiny cock into the 13-years old girl.

He pushed all the way in, making her grab the sheets.  
She looked uneasy for a moment, but the drug worked perfectly fine, making her muscle relax even more, making her even wetter and more sensitive.  
It was easy to slip in, but even so she was quite relaxed it felt even tighter than fucking his niece.  
John threw his head back while little Julie pressed her head into the pillow.

“God, you’re so tight and wet and hot, little girl.” He moaned loudly. 

He looked down to her, looked into her young face.  
He grabbed her hips, licked his lips.  
“You deserve this so much – for having such a tight cunt, you really deserve to get fucked with a thick and long veiny cock.” He flirted with her. “This will be the best cock you ever fuck with.” He said charmingly.  
Grabbing her hips, he started to pound away – intense but soft, he needed to make her get used to his thick and long shaft.

The young girl underneath him was panting and moaning, her voice was praising him.  
That she joined him and the way he joined him just showed that she wasn’t having sex for the first time.   
The drug made it bearable to take such a big cock, to be stretched and ripped open much more than with her 14-year old boyfriend. 

She had been a young explorer, so when her boyfriend wanted to play with her, she had been happy to join in.   
The things John had said about her best friend was something she wanted to do as well.  
It seemed like her best friend was as much of a slut as she was – something else they could share now.  
She didn’t care about her boyfriend now, this was so much better than having sex with him, and she would never forget this night with her niece’s uncle – she thought, without knowing, that she wouldn’t be able to remember a thing in a few hours.

Seeing her uncle fuck her best friend while she was doomed to sit on the bondage chair with an aching and screaming pussy, made Emma jealous – made her beg.

“Please! Uncle John! Please let me join you.”

John had been about to bend down to kiss this young girl’s mouth.  
He kissed her lips with a sloppy quick kiss, turned his head around afterwards.

“I told you not to beg, slut.”

He turned his head back to Julie, captured her lips for an inappropriate kiss, while fucking her wet teenage pussy.  
She kissed him back, grabbed his hair instead of the sheets, wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Uncle John! Please, my pussy! My cunt needs your cock. It tingles so much. I need your cock so bad.”

John stopped the kiss but didn’t stop pounding into the willing young body.  
He just turned his head around to his strapped down niece.

“What did I tell you? Who owns your slutty holes?”  
“You.” She swallowed.  
“Right. So, I am in charge of them. And my cock won’t touch your pussy right now. I’ll fuck your best friend’s tight pussy, and I’ll fill up her womb – and then it’s your turn.”

He turned his head back, pounded away a bit harder.  
“You feel amazing.”  
“You, too! You’re so big!” Julie moaned and grabbed his shoulders, while joining his rhythm.   
His cock was hitting her g-spot, was hitting her cervix.

“Can you fuck her a bit faster? Can you please just cum, Uncle John.”

John moaned loudly, saliva was drooling down his chin while he watched Julie’s face – ecstasy, euphoria, dreamy; her eyes rolling back over and over again.  
Saliva was drooling down her chin, too.  
Fucking underage pussies was the best treat in this world and universe.

“Don’t dare to open that mouth again while I fuck your best friend. If I hear you again, I’ll fuck you so hard, you will cry and beg me to stop.”

Feeling Julie clench around his cock, made him close his eyes.  
He was hearing her moans and groans, was hearing her pants and grunts, was hearing her praising his big cock in her tight pussy – such a slut.  
He was feeling her trembling and shivering body, was feeling her tight and clenching pussy, was feeling her hot and fluttering walls – such a whore.  
He was feeling her squirt around his cock – just another squirting underage girl, addicted to his cock; the poor boys and girls who couldn’t get this treat of his cock. 

Hearing her and feeling her, knowing he was having sex with another underage girl in the bed of his sister and her husband, made him lose control.  
He couldn’t stop his orgasm, just buried his cock deep into her womb and filled her up with hot and thick potent seed.  
What a shame it wasn’t legal to fuck every kid no matter what age.  
God, he would love to live in a world, where it was legal to fuck everyone, everywhere and anytime as a man – no matter what age, no matter what gender, no matter if it was right in front of everybody else; just grabbing them and pushing his cock into one of their holes.

He was shaking through his massive orgasm.  
And he heard his niece.

“Finally. Now, get me out of this chair and fuck me. Please!” 

John smirked without showing it.   
Happy about hearing her voice, even so he had forbidden it.

He pulled out, shot the last ropes onto Julie’s body.  
“Get out of the bed and watch closely what happens when you don’t follow my orders.”  
It has just been a whisper, a flirting whisper.

John got up quickly, walked through the bedroom.  
He stopped in front of the wooden chair, loosened the belts quick and fast.  
His niece watched him, watched his powerful body language, she wasn’t able to say something.  
It wasn’t because she was afraid of his quick and rough movements, it was just happening too fast.  
Before she was able to say something, John had grabbed her hard, pulling her up, dragging her to the bed, dragging her into the bed.

Julie sat down on the chair, looking at them, not saying anything, cum running down her thighs - she was feeling satisfied and warm; her pussy was thudding a bit from his thick cock, but the satisfaction of her orgasm made her forget the pain.

John grabbed Emma’s thighs pulled them apart rough and raw, before grabbing her chin hard.  
“You’re not really believing me, right?”  
“You’re just flirting with your charming sweet voice, Uncle John.” She smiled and licked her lips.  
“Oh no, I am not!” He said. “I think it’s time to show you.” He added. “I told you to shut the fuck up, you haven’t listened, so this needs to be punished, greedy slut. As a fucktoy, slut and whore, you’re not in charge of everything; it’s me who’s in charge of everything. You wanted to be my slut, whore and fucktoy, so listen to me, or a really bad punishment is waiting for you. I’ll give you a little taste of it.”  
His hands spread her legs again, one hand grabbed her hip, the other grabbed her chin.

He couldn’t wait to fuck her harder than ever before.  
He couldn’t wait to make her cry and whimper, to make her struggle and beg him to stop.

But he also couldn’t wait to make her forget it, to take care of her, to show her how much he loved her and to have his way hard but soft enough to beg him to never ever stop again.

He literally hammered his cock into her, buried it deep in her, harder and rougher than ever before.  
Emma hissed and gasped.  
Her eyes showed that it hurt.  
He licked his lips, his heart racing. 

He grabbed her hands, pinned her down into the mattress – and pounded away.  
He fucked her wet and tight underage cunt merciless and bluntly, ruthlessly and raw – like an animal, like a predator, like a rapist his victim.  
He eyed her closely, seeing her struggling face, seeing her surprised and scared eyes, seeing that she was in pain.

Emma struggled with her legs, struggled with her arms, but as much as she tried, it didn’t have any impact – her uncle was too strong.  
“Please! This hurts, Uncle John.” She whimpered. “Please stop this. I am sorry.”  
She closed her eyes, struggled and writhed underneath him.  
Her voice had been shaky already.

John grunted in ecstasy, looked into her face, saliva drooled down his chin, it dribbled onto hers.

“You literally begged me to rape you, kitten. You begged for it when not shutting up.” John grunted and moaned and nailed her even harder and rougher into the mattress.  
“I… it… it hurts so much, Uncle John.” She whimpered again, a tear rolling down her cheek – the pain was too much.  
John bent down, kissed her lips sloppily, still pinned her down with no effort at all.   
“Unfortunately, you wished to be my slut, whore and fucktoy. Told you there’s no going back. Told you, I’ll rape you otherwise.” He moaned against her lips, looking into her eyes. “It's fucking amazing to rape your underage cunt, kitten.”

Emma swallowed.  
She struggled as much as possible, she flinched and whimpered, she writhed and cried; she sobbed.  
She felt her pussy tingle, she felt a weird feeling of still wanting it willingly even so it was hurting massively.  
Her cunt was hurting like never before – this was even worse than getting spanked by his bare hands.   
She felt his very thick, long and veiny cock, hitting her g-spot mercilessly, bluntly and like an animal.

John licked his lips, grunted and moaned like a dog in heat.  
He was having his way hard and rough, was fucking and hammering into her raw and ruthlessly.  
It was such a joy to finally do this, knowing she wouldn’t remember it, knowing he wouldn’t ruin their loving relationship.  
Seeing her troubled face and body, her wet and teary eyes and cheeks, the look in her eyes that told him it was almost unbearable what he was doing.   
He loved these faces every now and then – last time he saw it had been in Afghanistan; a gangrape had made him cum pretty hard a few times; this 19-year old local woman had been a stunningly beautiful distraction for them all day long in the middle of nowhere.  
It had been a bit harder for her – no relaxing drugs involved, no drugs to make her cunt wet and greedy; well she had been wet at some point, quite wet, overflowing with all their cum; an overflowing mouth, an overflowing cunt, an overflowing ass.  
The dark and dangerous side of his soul that was mostly gently and caring.

“Fuck! It’s so good to rape your sweet cunt.” He grunted and denied himself an orgasm. 

Watching his niece struggling in the bed of her parents, begging him to stop fucking her brutally, made him hornier and hornier.   
Seeing her wet and teary sobbing face, the trouble she was having to cope with this was extraordinary.  
Feeling her soaked wet cunt pucker greedily while her body was in pain was just heaven for him. 

He denied himself orgasm after orgasm, edged himself.  
He fucked her brutally, literally raped her, but well her soaked wet pussy was telling something else – she had already made her gush twice.

“Oh, come on. You want that! Your pussy is fucking wet for me. Your pussy is squirting for me.” He grunted. “You want that, don’t you?”  
“I want this.” Emma was moaning, offering herself to him, even so her whole body was hurting. “But it hurts so bad.” She whimpered and cried and sobbed.  
“That’s not my problem – your underage slutty pussy is so wet for your uncle; it just feels amazing for me and my cock. Your incest cunt gives me a good time here.”

The young body underneath him was shaking and trembling with tears, it was struggling to cope.

John hammered into her bluntly and brutally, with a high stamina and a fast rhythm.   
He watched her closely, moaned and grunted, fucked deep into her.  
He hit her cervix ruthlessly, fucked even deeper.  
He fucked mercilessly passed her cervix right into her womb, made her belly bulge.

Uncontrollably moans and grunts from him.  
Whimpers, cries, screams, sobs and moans from her.  
Moans of joy from Julie – the chair a juicy mess.

Making her belly bulge with his deep and rough thrusts, John made her scream through the whole house.  
He was sure these screams would even be hearable in the basement. 

Another orgasm was building up in his stomach.  
And he decided to let go.

After half an hour, his niece looked like the pain wasn’t bearable any longer.  
Yes, he had wanted to rape her hard and bluntly, but he hadn’t wanted to make her faint.  
It was enough – it was enough for her.  
He really wanted to enjoy a threesome, and with one of them passed out, it wasn’t that much fun anymore.  
It was great and nice to fuck a passed-out body, but he wanted his underage toys to be awake. 

“Fuck.” He moaned and grunted when burying his cock into her womb.

Hot and thick ropes of cum were filling up her womb.  
Hot potent seed, that would soon enough knock her up.

“Fucking your underage incest pussy is such a treat.” He moaned and praised her.

He pulled out, covered her belly with thick cum, covered her boobs with thick cum, covered her face with thick cum.   
He whipped his cock clean on the sheets, grabbed her chin afterwards.

Her face was wet, her eyes red and swollen, she was still crying with loud sobs, even so her pussy was betraying her by gushing and squirting.  
John bent down, kissed her sobbing lips softly.  
He kissed her nipples tenderly.  
He kissed her belly lovingly.  
John kissed her sweet underage cunt carefully.  
He looked up, winked at her flirtingly.  
He looked at her with bright blue eyes, very tenderly and lovingly.

“How about a nice threesome with your best friend, my sweet little princess?” He asked with a charming and soothing voice.

She stopped crying and sobbing.  
A smile on her face, a soft nod – proving the success of Sherlock’s experiment.


	3. Emma & Julie II

Having two young girls at once was more than he could have ever hoped for.  
He had always tried not to act on his paedophiliac desire, and now he was lying in bed with his 14-years old niece and her 13-years old best friend.  
Two underage wet cunts.  
Two underage tight asses.  
Two underage hot mouths.  
Four underage hands to pleasure him. 

He was lying next to them, watching them play with each other.

The hard and rough rape-like fuck was already forgotten; right afterwards his niece had been quite grateful and thankful to please him with her mouth, while he had fingered her best friend.  
That drug was working perfectly fine and it was such a pleasure to be on the other side this time. It was amazing to see how willingly these two did what he wanted them to do. It was fantastic to feel their relaxed bodies and their wet pussies. It had been extraordinary to show his niece a rape-like fuck, to make her cry, to show her for these hours what he was really capable off. 

Two hours left.  
And he had already made these four previous hours to one of the most pleasurable moments.  
Licking Julie.  
Fucking Julie  
Raping Emma.  
Getting his blowjob by Emma, fingering Julie.  
Showing Julie what was waiting for her by fucking Emma’s ass, making Julie watch and masturbate.  
Getting Julie into bed again, taking her ass for the first time, making Emma finger her best friend’s cunt.  
Eating out his niece, getting a rim job by Julie.  
Edging both of them with his fingers, making them kiss each other during it – he had teased them for almost an hour, denied a lot of orgasms; he had made them get themselves off while he had masturbated, while he had covered both their young bodies with cum.  
Fucking Emma, Julie underneath her, licking Emma’s cunt and his cock; Emma fingering Julie.

To say that his sister’s bed was a mess was an absolute understatement.  
The sheets were literally damp with sweat, but mainly with thick white cum and luscious underage juices.

Right now, Julie was sitting on Emma’s lap, not facing her.  
Her eyes closed, her thighs trembling.  
Emma’s left hand was playing with Julie’s nipples, her right hand was fingering her wet pussy.  
Just a few minutes ago, they had rubbed their pussies against each other, making each other gush, after enjoying themselves during a 69 show for John. 

They’ve put on a very good show so far. 

John had wrapped one hand around his strong big cock.  
During this underage lesbian show, he had cum every time the girls had cum – two times so far.  
He had made the bed even messier – he couldn’t wait to sleep in it. 

The room was filled with moans and groans, with gasps and sighs, with purrs and grunts, with a lot of dirty sloppy sounds.  
And while John was masturbating, he also was recording a little nice video of these two sluts.

“Daddy, daddy… ” Julie moaned and looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please give me your special kisses.” She begged. 

John licked his lips, stopped working his cock, stopped recording.  
While he was typing a message, he still heard Julie moan and plead, calling him daddy over and over again.  
The video was sent to Sherlock, who was at Baker Street at the moment.

\- JW: Enjoy, you amazing genius.  
Made these two sluts call me daddy during our time together. ;-) -

He put the phone away, joined his two young girls.  
“Daddy is here, darling.” He said charmingly and winked. “And he will make you feel really good and special with his kisses.” He winked.  
He bent down, gave her quivering cunt a sloppy kiss – also kissed his niece’s fingers.

His tongue licked across Julie's cunt, played with her lips, parted them.  
His tongue twirled teasingly around Julie’s swollen clit – and every now and then, he also licked his niece’s fingers.  
His teeth nibbled at her cunt, at her swollen clit, at her lips.  
His teeth scratched across their shaking thighs.  
His lips sucked at her clit and cunt, sucked his niece’s fingers in.  
His lips kissed her sloppily.

Julie was moaning uncontrollably. 

His fingers found his way between Emma’s thighs.  
His fingers slipped into Emma’s wet cunt.  
One finger, two fingers, three fingers.  
He wiggled his fingers, teased her inner walls, teased her g-spot.  
His thumb circled her swollen clit.  
His thumb and fingers felt how wet she was.

He suckled at Julie’s wet and hot cunt, let his tongue slip in, wiggled his tongue in a playful way – teasing her inner walls, eating her out. 

Both girls were screaming with lust and pleasure, their bodies shaking, their thighs trembling, their cunts quivering. 

“DADDY!” They both screamed loudly, uncontrollably and without a break. 

Over and over again he heard them scream daddy – in a dirty slutty way.  
The way they moaned ‘daddy’ reminded him of the nymphomaniac prostitutes he had fucked so far – horny all day long, just satisfied when their body was used, acting like they were brainless.

Feeling Julie’s cunt quivering even more, he stopped his play.  
He raised his head, captured her right nipple with his lips, sucked at it, bit it, licked across it.  
She was gushing and squirting without her cunt being touched. 

Feeling Emma’s cunt quivering even more around his fingers, he also stopped his play.  
His fingers slipped out; his hand rubbed hard across Julie’s cunt, making her squirt even more, making her struggle with lust and pleasure.  
He stopped sucking Julie’s nipples, raised his head again, bent towards Julie, captured Emma’s lips.  
And Emma was gushing and squirting without being touched. 

The two teenage girls calmed down from their squirting orgasms – and with that John stopped kissing his niece.

He looked at them, winked.  
“You two are such big sluts for your daddy.” He smirked. “Daddy’s balls are aching after you two put on such a show. You should get daddy’s balls empty.” He told them. “A blowjob would be a nice thing. Come on you two.” He said and got out of bed, presenting his twitching hard cock and his aching full balls. “Julie, come to daddy, kneel down on the floor and lick and suck my balls. And you, Emma,… you little slut will give daddy a good time in your mouth and down your throat.”  
He looked at them, winked again.

The two underage girls licked their lips.  
They looked pleased and satisfied, excited and willing.

“What are your waiting for, girls? You should already suck my balls.” He said to Julie. “And you should already swallow down my cock.” He said to Emma. 

Both girls hurried up with a big smile.  
Julie got out of bed, knelt down, leaned back against the bed. She looked up and saw his thick and full balls tangling in front of her mouth.  
Emma crawled to her uncle, looking at his big veiny cock.

John closed his eyes, grabbed his niece’s blonde long hair.  
He sighed when soft lips were wrapped around his twitching cock, when soft lips sucked at his balls.

“Good girls!” He moaned with a long sigh. “Such good girls.” He moaned again with a long sigh. “You two make daddy extremely happy.”

Julie suckled at his thick and full balls; her tongue teased him, licked his balls with a sloppy sound. She was giving her best, even let one ball slip into her small mouth.  
John grabbed Emma’s hair, moaned with sighs and purrs.  
Emma sucked at the head of his cock, twirled her tongue, rubbed her tongue across the slit, before swallowing his whole cock, making his shaft feel good by licking across it as his cock slid into her mouth.  
Taking his long and thick cock wasn’t a problem anymore, she swallowed him down without choking. She was working his veiny meat intensely with her lips, tongue and teeth – let him slip out every now and then, just to tease the tip of his cock, just to swallow him down again, just to deepthroat him again.  
John moaned in pleasure and joy, threw his head back.

“Fuck!” He moaned with a pleasurable scream. “That’s it, girls. That’s it. God, you are so good at this. That’s were all underage sluts should be – pleasuring their daddy’s cock.” He moaned again with a scream, these two kids were making him feel more than just good.

His balls were teased very good and intense, with licks and sucks, even with careful scratching teeth. And every now and then, little Julie sucked one of his balls into her wet tiny mouth.  
His cock was enjoying the pleasures of his niece’s mouth. She was a very good cocksucker – very skilful and talented. She knew what she was doing, knew what he loved – and so she sucked him in very deep into her young wet mouth. 

His hands suddenly moved.  
His right hand grabbed Emma’s neck, holding her head in place as his cock was balls deep in her small mouth; his left hand grabbed Julie’s neck, holding her head in place as one of his balls was feeling her wet mouth around it.  
He hold them in place with no effort – his cock buried in Emma’s mouth, his right thick and full ball buried in Julie’s mouth.

Both girls were drooling saliva while John’s cock twitched, pulsated and squirted.  
He shot his thick load down his niece’s throat – a huge amount.  
He moaned and purred, let go, emptied his balls into his niece, made her swallow all of it.  
Both girls began to struggle.

John’s grip got tighter, he had another big load and he needed to shoot it down his niece’s throat. 

Letting go of both girls, the two underage teenagers gasped and hissed and sucked in the air quite quickly.  
They panted and massaged their jaws.

John smiled down, patted both of their heads.  
“Good girls. Good sweet sluts.” He winked. “I’d love to have some fun with you under the shower. Who’d like to join me?”  
Both of them raised their arms quite quickly, while there were still panting and gasping for air. 

Ten minutes later, they all were standing under the warm raining water.  
Getting them into the shower for some fun was brilliant for one reason – getting them properly clean after he had made such a mess out of them; with a damp cloth while there were sleeping, he would probably need a long time. 

Both girls were already bent over, her hands getting support from the tiles of the shower.  
They were standing next to each other, her legs spread.  
They were completely wet, shampoo had covered their bodies already, but the warm rain washed it away – washed it out of their hairs, washed it from their bodies.  
Their pussies already had gotten a nice clean-up with the showerhead; he wouldn’t cum in them again, but this didn’t mean he couldn't fuck them again.

He was switching every few thrusts.

Grabbing Julie’s hips, fucking her cunt for a few moments.  
Grabbing Emma’s hips, fucking her cunt for a few moments.

He licked his lips, loved the way they were offering their pussies to him.  
He loved the way they were searching for support.  
He loved the way they were moaning.  
He loved the way their wet and tight cunts felt around his thick paedophiliac cock.  
He licked his lips, looked at them like they were the best food he had ever tasted.

His thick and veiny cock slipped out of Emma’s cunt with a sloppy sound.

And just a few seconds later, after grabbing Julie’s hips, he pushed into her cunt, ripped her tight pussy open again.  
He pounded away, nailed her a bit harder, hit her g-spot, hit her cervix, teased her g-spot by slightly changing his ankle.  
Julie moaned in ecstasy, wiggled her hips, pressed her hands against the tiles, turned her head to Emma, looked at her with dreamy eyes.  
She grabbed Emma’s hand hard, closed her eyes, moaned and groaned loudly, clenched hard around John’s cock.  
She was squirting and gushing around his cock; her pussy quivering, her body shaking, her cunt clenching hard.  
John let her have her orgasm, just teased her with shallow movements.

“Your daughter is squirting hard, daddy.” He hard Julie moan.  
“Oh yeah, I can feel that my dirty little slut – and daddy likes it, he likes it that his underage daughter is gushing hard around his paedophiliac incestuous cock.”

By the time he felt her pussy relax, he pulled out and buried his cock in Emma’s cunt again.  
He moaned happily.  
Now it was Emma, who grabbed her best friend’s hand hard.  
She wiggled her hips, joined his rhythm, moaned and groaned like a whore.  
She looked to Julie with dreamy eyes, looked back to John with dreamy eyes.  
John winked at her, grabbed her hips harder, nailed her hard and bluntly.  
He teased her g-spot over and over again, his balls were slapping hard against her cunt.  
She grabbed Julie’s hand harder.  
A quivering pussy.  
A gushing and squirting cunt – clenching around John’s cock, who was buried deep in her.  
Her body was trembling and shaking, her thighs were shivering quickly and rapidly. 

“Thank you, daddy!” Emma moaned.  
“It was a pleasure, filthy whore. Daddy quite liked to fuck your underage pussy.”

He pulled out, turned away, shot his load handsfree. 

He pressed his hand against the tiles, searched for support while he was cumming hard – handsfree, without someone touching him.  
He panted and gasped. 

They had begged him for more playtime, but he hadn’t given in.  
He could have done a lot more with them, could have given them another pill, could have played differently with them – harder, weirder, rougher, kinky. But he had the feeling that this had been quite a nice and pleasurable first time with them being drugged, quite a nice test.  
He hadn’t given in, he had just dried their hair, had just brought them to bed – into Emma’s bedroom. 

They had fallen asleep ten minutes later.

He had smeared some of the crème into their mouths, into their asses and pussies.  
He had got them an IV, had injected each of them a tiny red bottle full of painkillers, had injected each of them a tiny green bottle to make them forget what had happened tonight.  
He had removed the IV softly and professionally, one couldn’t even see the spot where he had injected the substances.

The night was over, the morning had come, John was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast, after sleeping very good and satisfied in a messed up and sticky bed.  
The two girls were joining him, both in a good mood. 

“Morning!” They both smiled in a good mood.  
John turned around.  
“Hey morning, you two. Breakfast is almost done.”  
“Thank you, John.” Julie smiled.  
John winked friendly.  
“Did you two had a good night?”  
Julie and Emma smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, Uncle John. We slept in quite quickly.” Emma answered with a soft smile.  
John smiled to her, before turning around, not seeing that Emma and Julie gave each other a smirking look – both thinking back at what they had done before sleeping in; enjoying some pleasurable moments.  
“That’s great to hear.” John said. 

He smirked behind their backs – it had worked perfectly fine.

Emma and Julie smiled at him when he turned around again – not knowing what really happened this night, thinking they had just enjoyed themselves for a little few moments before dozing off to sleep; not knowing that the men in front of them had drugged them to use them six hours straight, just to make them forget, just to drug them with painkillers and a very special working crème.  
And especially Emma without knowing, his uncle had kind of raped her in the night.


	4. Boyfriends

The hidden BDSM themed room in the loft was bigger than one probably expect, or to be precise, one wouldn’t even expect another room being part of this loft. But even so one couldn’t quite see it from the outside of the building the loft was much bigger, there wasn’t just the loft area with the conservatory and the bathroom but also another big room that looked like a BDSM dungeon. Even when standing in the loft, one couldn’t really see the door to that room, if one didn’t know where it was. 

Sometimes, John and Sherlock used it for themselves; sometimes John had used the room with the men and women he had cheated with.  
Emma hadn’t been in here, yet – but John wanted to show her this room.

The room had a big wooden four poster BDSM bondage bed with a cage beneath, hooks and stocks for the head, the arms and the legs. There was a big wardrobe, a few dressers and cupboards and drawers – filled with all sorts of toys, video tapes, all sorts of ropes and bondage material, gags, clothes, diapers, stuff for spanking.  
There also was another cage, a fuck bench, a St. Andrew’s Cross, a fucking machine, a gyno chair, a sling swing – and a lot of other furniture and machines.  
This room was well equipped. 

John stood in front of the sling swing in the middle of the room, looked down to the man who was lying in it.  
Tall, slender, muscly, pale, dark curly hair, ice-blue eyes.  
Sexy and hot.  
Who else could it be than his boyfriend?

The naked body was trapped in the swing.  
His hands tied into two slings – they were stuck in special gloves which weren’t allowing the one wearing them to make a fist or to make any tiny hand or finger movements.  
John knew how much Sherlock searched support in holding on to something, in making fists – with these gloves, he took this kind of help and support away from him.  
The body was tied down; the ropes and leather restraints weren’t allowing him any movement of his upper body or his hips – no wiggling hips, no rhythm joining hips, no arching back.  
The legs were spread and stuck in the other two slings – they were expertly restraint as well – special foot gloves denying him any kind of curling toes.  
The slender body was trapped as much as possibly – the ropes, gloves and restraints weren’t allowing him to make any movement at all; he was forced to stay completely still, despite moving his eyes and lips to show how much he loved to get fucked with dreamy eyes and moaning lips.

Emma wasn’t with them.  
After Sherlock had been done with his teaching today, Emma had been allowed to join her friends for some shopping in the city and the cinema as well as for a milkshake and some burgers at Five Guys afterwards.

Having the afternoon and evening just for themselves, John and Sherlock had walked to the loft for some special fun. 

Sherlock’s cock was hard but trapped in a transparent bigger cock sleeve.  
He could feel it around his cock, but his cock didn’t fill the big cock sleeve at all.  
He desperately wanted to move his fingers, but the glove, even so it felt soft from the outside, once slipped over a hand, it felt like iron from the inside – there was no way, no matter how much he tried.  
He was strong, he had power, he had a good hand strength, but he hadn’t managed it once while wearing it.  
Even John had gloves for his hand size – but even he hadn’t managed to move a little tiny bit in them nor in the gloves for the feet; and his strength was even more powerful.  
It was basically impossible, but despite knowing it, Sherlock tried it anyway.

He watched John, who was teasingly caressing his rim muscle with one sticky finger.  
The little finger was circling his entrance for about five minutes now.  
“God, please! John! Do a bit more!” He begged for the first time since John had started his cruel game.  
“Oh, you want more? Sorry, I make you wait.” John said cheekily. He wrapped his other hand around the cock sleeve, gave it a nice intense hand job, but Sherlock wasn’t feeling anything at his own cock. “Is this better?”  
Sherlock bit his lips – he saw his cock, he fucking saw his cock trapped in the sleeve; it almost looked like John would touch his cock, but it was just an illusion.  
He gasped and hissed, tried to struggle, but he couldn’t move a tiny little bit.

John grinned, just teased him with the fake hand-job and his teasing little finger.  
“I can literally see that this doesn’t make it better. I know how hard you try to move; I can see it in your eyes. I can see in your eyes how much you struggle.”  
He loved to tease him, let his finger circle his rim muscle, let his hand work the cock sleeve.  
“I know this look. I can tell how much you try to move.” He said, his thumb rubbed across the tip of the cock sleeve. “Back in Afghanistan, when teammates and I raped locals, we have sometimes strapped them down – we had enough stuff to strap them down until they couldn’t move a muscle any longer. They had the same look in their eyes while trying to struggle, while realising that they are failing massively. There was just another sparkle in their eyes – fear. The sparkles in your eyes show pleasure.” He teased him and rubbed the tip of the cock sleeve harder, knowing how much Sherlock loved to feel this on his own tip.  
He grinned and smirked cheekily.  
“It’s shit when one can’t just spurt his load, right?” He asked him, referring to the cock ring of the cock sleeve, that was preventing Sherlock from spurting his load, that even prevent him from being milked.  
He didn’t let him answer.  
“As I said,… sometimes we have strapped them down with all the stuff we could find until they weren’t able to move anymore. And then we have teased their cunts, just shallow touches,… and without any warning we fucked our cock in… ” He said, let go of his rim muscle and the sleeve, grabbed the metal chains of the swing, pulled at it – and within not even a second Sherlock was burying the thick and long cock balls deep in his not prepared ass by the movement of the swing.  
He pinched his eyes close, screamed in pain but also in pleasure – it was a scream of torture and joy, showing that he loved what John was doing to him.  
He swung back, the cock slipped out, he literally felt John smirk darkly – he heard his voice in a dark charming tone.  
“… or just our fingers.” John said.  
And in within the next second, four fingers buried themselves into a hot gay hole. 

The cock had stretched him widely, the cock had ripped him open.  
The fingers stretched him and ripped him open, too – with literally no preparation.  
He was sweating, screaming and moaning desperately and happy.  
He hissed and gasped, panted and sucked the air in deeply. 

Being used by John was always making him feel extremely happy.

He loved the tender and loving sexual soul of him – when John was making love to him, so tenderly that he was literally melting away under every single touch.  
He loved the passionate sexual soul of him – when John just flipped him over, when he fucked him passionately and with devotion.  
He loved the dominant sexual soul – that made John order him; when he told him what to do and what not to do, when there were punishments and treats, passion, devotion, roughness, softness and a commanding voice.  
He loved the addicted sexual soul – that made John cheat as soon as there was an opportunity, which was literally at any time.  
He loved the kinky sexual soul of him – when John made him desperate to try one of his kinky desires.  
He loved the dark and dangerous sexual soul of him – when John was bluntly, mercilessly, ruthlessly; when he showed was he truly was capable of; when he showed the paedophile in him; when he talked about all the times, he had raped someone in Afghanistan. 

He loved every tiny part of his sexual soul – unconditionally. 

John smirked, his fingers not longer stretching and penetrating him.  
One finger circled the rim muscle, the hand worked the cock sleeve.  
“Honestly,… you are catching every criminal that can’t hide from you – but you’re not catching the one living with you. I’m a paedophile, no matter that Emma offered her body willingly; I’m in charge of very dangerous drugs now; and I’m a rapist.”  
Sherlock licked his lips; he felt his body shiver and tremble – he couldn’t see it, but he was feeling it inside his own body.  
“I’m not stupid. I’m not getting the man who stole my heart into trouble. Who will love, cuddle, kiss and hug me when you are in prison? Who will fuck these amazing orgasms out of me, when you are in prison? Who’ll cheat on me, who’ll let me watch fucking his niece, who’ll let me fuck his niece, who’ll tell me all these kinky stories about his childhood, who’ll tell me all the dark stories about his time in Afghanistan – and who’ll solve cases with me and saving my life when I’m running headless into an adventure?”  
John grinned, smirked, then smiled softly.  
“Well,… for these kind and sweet words, you deserve something more pleasurable.”

His little finger stopped teasing him, but his forefinger rubbed across the puckering rim muscle, scratched across it.  
He stopped working the sleeve, licked his forefinger, made it wet.  
He winked at him, lowered his hand, and while his right forefinger was rubbing and scratching across and around Sherlock’s rim muscle, the left one pushed in, covering the hot walls with saliva.

Teasingly, he tickled the prostate.  
He made Sherlock moan and sigh.  
“For not getting me into trouble, you deserve a second finger, don’t you, boy?” He asked him with his charming voice.  
His boyfriend was just sighing and purring with closed eyes.  
John smirked, pulled out his forefinger, brought it to his mouth, licked it wet all over again – his middle finger as well.  
He lowered his hand, licked his lips, tasted Sherlock in his mouth.

His two fingers entered his boyfriend’s greedy hole.  
“There’s your treat, baby.” He said flirtingly.  
His other forefinger still rubbed, scratched and tickled Sherlock’s rim muscle while the two fingers up his arse were quite busy stretching him.  
He had fucked this hole a lot of times – with his own thick and big cock, with toys, with the fucking machine, with dildo’s thicker than his own cock, but this hole was still tight, as tight as when they had sex for the first time.  
He didn’t know how it was possibly, but he loved that it was exactly like this.  
Fucking a tight hole was much better than fucking into a loose one. 

Hearing Sherlock’s purrs and sighs, his gasps and pants, he pulled out again.  
He let his fingers slip into his own mouth, sucked at them, tasted Sherlock.  
He sucked at his forefinger, middle finger and index finger – made them wet with his saliva.  
He brought them back to Sherlock’s waiting hole.  
“For letting me cheat on you, you deserve another finger.” He said and pushed in.  
Three fingers made Sherlock moan and grunt.  
John knew he would wiggle his hips in excitement would he be able to.  
John licked his lips, watched him, while anal fingering him.  
“When did you last cheat on me… ” Sherlock hissed and moaned. “Despite Emma and Julie.”  
“Last night when I went for a little stroll after Emma went to bed.” John said. “Fucked a street whore in a dark alleyway. Another one gave me a bloody awesome blow job in that little hidden corner right in the middle of the Piccadilly Circus Station, we two have enjoyed quite a few moments, too.” He answered – it was a lie.  
He winked at him, not telling him that in fact, he had cheated on him this very morning – at the hospital, during work, in a medical equipment room; his cock filling up a married young male nurse, who was secretly craving cocks.  
The way Sherlock looked at him, told him that Sherlock had figured out his lie.  
He just smiled, winked at him.  
“I love you.” He said and meant it.

Sherlock still felt his body tremble and shiver from the inside. He felt and saw the goose bumps. His cock was desperately screaming for attention, his balls screaming for release, his ass begging for John’s cock.  
He had seen the lie in John’s eyes.  
And this lie made him greedier and hornier.  
God, he wanted to know when he had last cheated on him, where, with whom and what they have done; he wanted to know it desperately.  
His whole body was screaming curiously.  
His whole body was fighting the wish to know, when, where, with whom, what happened.  
He wanted to know. And he didn’t want to know.  
The lie made him hornier and greedier because he didn’t know, because he never would know.  
He licked his lips – as much as he loved to watch and to be told that he was cheated on, as much he loved it when John cheated on him secretly, without giving him the chance to figure out one tiny detail.  
He knew, John wouldn’t give him and his deductions any chances.  
He would never know the answer to the question he just had asked him.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock smiled softly and dreamingly. “Please,… John. Please fuck me.” He begged.

John smiled, busy with sucking at four of his fingers.  
“Not yet,… ” He said when lowering his hand. “But for supporting all my kinks, my desires and wishes, for letting me lie to you – not that I have when I answered your question… ” He said. “… you deserve a fourth finger up your greedy hole.”  
He pushed four of his wet fingers into his boyfriend’s hole.

Sherlock’s heart was racing, knowing John had just lied again – it felt extremely good; it felt extremely good to not know everything for once.  
He rolled his eyes back, moaned and grunted desperately.  
He wanted to press his hand against the glove – it wasn’t possible.  
He wanted to tense up the muscles in his hands – but not even that was a success; tensing up the muscle in his hands meant there would be a tiny bit of movement, and not even the tinniest bit of movement was possible in these rather joyful but torturing gloves.  
Pulling them off was bloody easy – it was a genius invention.

John looked down to Sherlock.  
He was naked himself – his thick and veiny cock was begging him to fuck Sherlock.  
His long cock was leaking precum, his balls were aching – they were literally yelling at him, why he wasn’t fucking Sherlock already.  
John grabbed the metal chains of the swing.

“For joining me in fucking my niece, you really deserve my cock.” 

He pulled hard at the metal chains, pulled him closer.  
His cock hit the target, it was just the right height and the right position.  
He buried his cock in his boyfriend’s greedy ass.  
And when the swing swung back, his cock slipped out as well.

They both moaned, loudly and hungrily, dirty and filthy.

John pulled at the swing, made Sherlock swing back and forth.  
He buried his cock deep into him, balls deep, with the right angle to hit the sensitive prostate.  
He slipped out completely, watching his cock twitch in anticipation.  
Back and forth – hitting the target perfectly every time. 

He pulled hard and powerful at the metal chains, made him swing fast and quick.  
He just stood on the same spot, let Sherlock swing back and forth.  
He moaned and grunted loudly.  
And every time his cock slipped out when Sherlock swung back, his cock almost painfully missed the tight, hot and wet spot it was buried it when Sherlock swung forth. 

Sherlock body almost hyperventilated.  
His body was highly aroused, was quite sensitive for every little touch.  
He was turned on by the swing, was turned on by the gloves for his hands and feet, was turned on by the ropes and restraints; he was even turned on by the clock sleeve and its cruel cock ring.  
The situation he was in was highly appreciated – and he already would have made a mess if he would be able to shoot ropes of cum.  
His cock and balls were screaming and aching, were telling him to let go – but he couldn’t.  
He felt the trembles and shivers in every vein and fibre of his body.  
His butthole fluttered and puckered; he clenched around John’s cock just to feel even more of these pulsating veins, just to feel his thick cock stretch him even more.  
He was screaming and moaning desperately and hungrily.

“God, you sound like the prostitutes I fuck.” John moaned. “They moan and scream as filthy, dirty and desperate as you.” He threw his head back. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, you greedy whore.” He moaned louder. He was breathing heavily, he was panting and gasping for air while he pulled powerful and quick at the metal chains of the swing. “Despite moaning like a greedy prostitute, you seem to have problems to give me your thick slutty juices.” John teased him, knowing Sherlock wasn’t able to get off with that cock ring. He opened his eyes again, looked down to his sleeved cock. “It’s not even drooling precum. Poor slut.” John said with a charming voice. “Maybe you need it rougher and faster.” He flirted.

Panting but not loosing his strength, John pulled even quicker and rougher at the metal chains of the swing, making it swing back and forth very fast and hard.  
While just standing on the same spot, he was nailing his boyfriend’s ass bluntly and ruthlessly, making him moan and grunt uncontrollably and loudly. 

“God, fuck!” John grunted like an animal. “This is so fucking good. Your tight hot hole is what my cock deserves.” He grunted again in a very filthy way. 

He was sweating but having goose bumps all over his body.  
Arousal and adrenaline was rushing through every part of his body, making his cock harder and harder, making his cock throb, pulsate and squirt.

His cock was buried in Sherlock's ass – he filled him up.  
His cock slipped out – the ropes of cum were just flying into the air, hitting the floor, hitting Sherlock’s body when he swung closer.  
His cock was buried again – more cum filled him up.  
His cock slipped out again – thick cum splashed onto the floor, thick cum hit Sherlock’s body and his butthole, before his cock was sucked in again.

It took him a while to get his balls empty, to fill Sherlock's ass, to cover the floor, Sherlock’s body and his anus.  
He shook through his orgasm, moaned and grunted with a dirty dark voice, wasn’t listening to Sherlock’s begs and pleads.  
He stopped the swing abruptly when he was done, when Sherlock was a cum covered and cum dripping mess, when the floor was messy, too.  
He licked his lips, eyed Sherlock.

“Sounds like a whore but doesn’t cum like a whore.”

Sherlock swallowed; he had the feeling his balls would explode any second.  
He couldn’t say anything; he was too busy with breathing and trying to concentrate on something else than his screaming and aching cock and balls.  
He closed his eyes, hoped something would happen, not matter what – and if it just was John’s cock pounding him all over again.  
His boyfriend probably was hard again – John had told him on their way here, how massively and extremely horny he was for him.

He felt John pulling off the foot gloves – he curled his toes immediately; the muscles in his feet tensed up excitedly.  
He felt John loosing restraint after restraint, rope after rope – he wiggled his hips, arched his back, his body was shivering and shaking massively; he even thrusted his hips upwards to feel the air around his cock, just to be reminded that he was wearing this cruel cock sleeve. Once John had worn one of the bigger cock sleeves without a cock ring; he had fucked him with it, and even so John hadn’t felt anything on his cock, the cock sleeve had been filled to the brim, leaking cum.  
He felt John pulling off the gloves from his hands – he made fists, his whole body tensed up.  
He felt John untying him from the hand slings – he could free his hands, he could grab the sleeve with the cock ring to free his cock, jerking off to spurt his cum; but he didn’t, he literally couldn’t, his body was shaking too much.

John got him out of the swing, really needed to support him to get him to the BDSM bed.  
Sherlock just dropped into it, but John pulled at his ankles, pulled him closer.  
John grabbed his hips, raised them, made him show his luscious ass.  
Sherlock’s upper body was resting on the bed; he couldn’t get up.  
It was just too much – his heart was racing too fast; his cock was screaming too painfully and joyfully; his balls aching too painfully and happily; his body was trembling and shivering too much from all the pleasure and torture he felt rushing through his body masked as arousal, adrenaline, lust and greed.

“Pleaaaaase.” He begged. “Please, let my cock free.” He begged and pleaded desperately. “God, please fuck me like one of your prostitutes and make me cum.”

The balls, John had just emptied weren’t empty anymore – too much greed and lust were running through his veins. He was greedy and horny for his boyfriend, as greedy as he was for his underage niece. His thick and heavy balls were already full again; his cock standing up proudly, thick, long and veiny.

He grabbed Sherlock’s hips hungrily with one hand, pounded into him, moaned and sighed loudly.  
He grabbed the cock sleeve, worked it.

“Like one of my prostitutes?” John asked, grabbing Sherlock’s ball, unlocking the cock ring. “When I fuck them, they moan so loud one can hear it in the hallway and in other rooms; when I fuck them they praise my cock like it’s the best they ever had, if I’m not fucking their greedy and dirty mouths; when I fuck them, they squirt and gush even more than our underage slut.” John said, throwing away the cock ring and the cock sleeve. He grabbed Sherlock’s cock, rubbed across the tip as he was pounding him passionately. “When I fuck their pussies or asses I rub their clit.” He said charmingly. “Your clit is pretty swollen, it’s so hard, it quivers so much… ”

Sherlock grabbed the sheets.  
He bit into the sheets of the BDSM bed, drooled saliva.  
He moaned into the sheets, and even so his moans were muffled they were still extremely loud – it still sounded like he would scream; screaming like a nymphomaniac whore.  
Sounds, words, begging, pleading and praising escaped his mouth.  
The rub of John’s thumb against his sensitive tip was enough to make him orgasm.

It was more than the rub that made him cum, but it would have been enough.  
It were his words, his dirty and filthy words.  
It was the imagination of John going to a brothel and taking one of the whores with him to fuck her soul out of her body.  
It was the thick and long, strong and veiny cock pounding his ass and rubbing across his prostate.  
It was the passion and devotion.  
It was the picture of John's beautiful and handsome face in front of his closed eyes.  
And of course, it was the rub of his tip.

He squirted cum; non-stop.  
Moaning, grunting, gasping, sighing, purring, groaning.  
He felt John’s hand around his cock – his boyfriend wasn’t slowing down his thrusts, but he was helping him by milking his cock.  
His cock squirted and squirted – rope after rope was pushed out of his balls; thick ropes.  
The hand was helping, the hand was helping him to shoot his seed onto the bed even quicker. 

“That’s a good whore. And I haven’t needed to pay for it.” John moaned. “Now you’re not just sounding like a whore, but also squirting and behaving like one.” John sighed. “That’s how I want you.” He praised him. “Come on, give me all of your greedy hot seed.” He encouraged him. “That’s it, slut. That’s it,… there you go – balls all empty,… cock all soft and flaccid. Such a good boy.”

Pulling out and flipping him over in one motion, John winked down to his exhausted looking boyfriend.  
He climbed onto him, onto his lap, onto his upper body, onto his chest near his throat, onto his face.  
He pushed his cock and balls into Sherlock’s mouth as soon as he opened it – his cock slipped in, was swallowed down Sherlock’s throat, but he choked a bit when he stuffed in his balls as well, when his cock slipped deeper because of it. This choking happened mostly every time, when he stuffed in his balls as well, but it stopped after just a few seconds.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I know you’re exhausted after that rather cruel cock sleeve torture in the swing, but I really need you to put your mouth to good use. I think you agree when I say that my cock and balls deserve this pretty much.”  
He sighed and purred, enjoyed the wet and warm mouth – he loved to bury his cock in warm and wet spots.  
“Wednesday I’ll knock up my niece.” John stated.


	5. Knocking you up

Wednesday.  
Day 6. 

It was nine o’clock in the evening, and John was sitting on the sofa with his niece Emma. 

Sherlock wasn’t with them, he had joined Greg to solve a case – well, he hadn’t really joined him, he had forced Greg to take him with him to a case.  
Sherlock had wanted to give them some time for themselves, the night for themselves.  
Greg had taken Sherlock with him on the actual case not knowing why Sherlock really wanted to take part in this rather boring case – and he should better never get to know the real reason; otherwise he would need to arrest two of his closest friends for child abuse, paedophilia and incest.  
Sherlock knew this case was more than just boring and dull, but he would pretend to like it, would pretend to need a while longer to solve it, even so he already knew what happened – but he also knew what John was about to do tonight, and for that, he wanted to give his boyfriend some alone time with his niece.

John hugged his niece tighter, kissed her head – they were cuddling on the sofa, watching telly.  
She was wearing one of his shirts and one of her panties.  
John was sitting next to her with wide shorts and a t-shirt.

This morning, John had been working in the hospital while Sherlock had been a rather good teacher for Emma.  
This midday, Emma had talked to her parents via Skype after lunch and some sloppy kisses with Sherlock.  
This afternoon, John had fucked her ass in her bedroom, while Sherlock had been in the living room, fiddling with his phone.  
This evening, they had dinner together, before Sherlock and John had forced her to put her mouth to good use to receive her dessert.

Day 6 – and John had taken advantage of her body every day since her parents were gone. 

John let his hand wander across her body, let his hand slip between her thighs.  
“Sweetheart?”  
“Yes, Uncle John?”, Emma asked.  
“You like it to be my slut, fucktoy and whore, right?” He asked and tickled across her slip.  
Emma smiled and cuddled closer.  
“Of course! You like it, too, right?”  
“Oh, of course, kitten. I love to use your body. You make my cock and balls pretty happy. Even more happy than my aunt and uncle made me happy with their cock and pussy.” He praised her. “It’s great we don’t have to worry about mum and dad. We can have fun every single day.” He smiled and kissed her head. “We can have fun here, at the Loft, maybe at Baker Street,… we can do a little trip to that rotten cabin, we could go for a little holiday, enjoying ourselves there; we can enjoy threesomes with Sherlock…. ”  
“We… also could enjoy a threesome with Julie,… or a foursome,… with Julie and Sherlock. She likes to play with me,… she seems very greedy about it. I think you could convince her to join us pretty fast.”  
John smiled.  
“Oh,… yeah. Well, you know that threesome with Julie… ”  
“We will do it, right? You promised we will do it someday.” Emma said and looked up, still feeling his fingers tickle her dressed cunt.  
“We will, Emma. We will. But that will be a treat, the threesome and the foursome.”  
Emma bowed her head.  
“A treat for what?” She smiled. 

John smiled at her, grabbed her right wrist, led her hand into his wide shorts.  
“Play a bit, while we talk.” He told her.  
As soon as her hand touched his cock, as soon as she wrapped her hand around his cock, it got harder and harder fast and quick.  
He winked, let his hand wander into her slip as well.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoyed her hand in his shorts, enjoyed his fingers feeling her cunt under the skin. 

“I want you to be my bitch, too.”  
Emma sighed, snuggled closer.  
“What do I have to do as your bitch that’s different?”

“Something we can just do now. It’s almost the only chance we have since your parents aren’t here for a year and you’re not in school for a year.” John said mysteriously. “A bitch gets bred. A bitch gets knocked up.” He said softly. A finger slipped into her wet cunt. “I will put my thick veiny cock into your underage pussy; I will hit your g-spot, I will hit your cervix, I will push my long cock right into your womb; I’ll fill you up with my potent seed, young lady – I’ll impregnate you, I’ll inseminate you.” He whispered. “I’ll finally put a baby into your belly tonight.” He whispered and felt her heart race like mad, it hammered against her ribcage. He kissed her head, felt her hand not playing anymore, felt her hand just holding his cock in his pants. “I said treat,… well it’s a treat you will get with no doubt, since you’re not having a choice here.” His voice flirted with her. “Mum and Dad won’t be home a year, you’re not in school for a year, so we can hide that beautiful baby belly quite perfect.” He murmured. “You know, Sherlock and I would love to have a baby, and it’s pretty hard to get one the normal way, with all the paperwork and stuff – but here are you; young and fresh, beautiful, fertile, just the right age to get knocked up by your uncle to give him his baby in 9 months.” His voice flirted with her; her heart still hammered against her ribcage. “You and me we will get upstairs into your parents’ bedroom. We will undress, and you will drink something that will stop the effect of that annoying anti-baby pill right away. I will take what is rightfully mine – and I’ll make this sweet belly bulge with my potent seed, knocking you up.” His voice was charming and soothing. “Say no and I’ll drag you upstairs, strapping you down, fucking our baby into you while raping that sweet underage cunt of yours.” He said with a charming voice, but this time he felt, that his niece understood that he was serious about this. “But I won’t have to rape you,… never. You want me and you want to please me, and you want to make me happy, right?” He smiled and kissed her head. “You want this, you want me to knock you up, you want me to breed you. I can feel it, your pussy gets wetter and wetter.”

Emma swallowed, cuddled closer, her heart was racing like mad.  
He was right, it turned her on, the thought turned her on.  
But a thought wasn’t the reality.  
She wanted to please him, wanted to make him proud – and he was right it was the best chance they got with her parents not here and her not in school.  
She knew there wasn’t a way to not get pregnant tonight – there was just the choice having him soft while he bred her or having him raping her while knocking her up.  
A baby, being a mum when she was fifteen.  
His cum, his cum was great, to feel it, to feel him filling her up with it.

John kissed her head.  
They had talked it through with Sherlock.  
Everything was planned, everything was thought through.  
He was doctor, could take care of her – he could get everything they needed; he had already helped a woman giving birth.  
Sherlock would be quite helpful as well with his skills and talents.  
Her parents weren’t here, they would just see each other via Facetime or Skype, they could fool other family members with made up stories; improvisation was something they were quite good at.  
She wouldn’t need to hide it in school, since her teacher would be one of the daddies of her baby.  
Every little detail was thought through, not just these quite obvious things.

Emma trusted him, trusted Sherlock.  
If her Uncle suggested something like this, he had thought it through in every little detail.  
She knew, he didn’t want to get caught, and she knew he would be able to hide this dark secret forever.

She knew she hadn’t a choice here – her Uncle already decided it.  
It wasn’t really fear she felt when thinking about him raping her – she wasn’t feeling fear since she felt that she wanted him to breed her; there was no need to rape her, so there was no need to get scared. 

“Let’s get upstairs.” John said softly. “Let’s get upstairs and get you pregnant.”

He pulled his hand out of her slips, felt her hand slip out of his shorts.  
He stood up, smiled down to her, reached his hand down to her.

“Come on, kitten. It’s time for you to get knocked up.” He winked. “And I mean a threesome and foursome is also waiting for you, when you became my breeding bitch tonight.”

Emma smiled a little bit, still shy about it.  
She took his hand, stood up with his help.  
She breathed in and out- it would be alright; he had never done something to her, she hadn’t liked.  
Emma smiled at him, nodded.

John smiled.  
He switched off the telly, led her through the living room.  
He heard her voice when they were walking up the stairs.  
“Will this be the only time?”  
“We will see. Depends a bit on you. Some girls don’t get a big belly and can hide it very well till the end, sometimes without even knowing it themselves. A big belly and you probably don’t have to do this again any time soon. Almost no belly and you probably have to let me AND Sherlock breed you, again,… and again,… and maybe again.” He said with a flirting voice.  
He took her upstairs, turned his head around, winked at her.  
“Don’t think about it now, kitten.” He winked again.  
“Yes, Uncle John.” She murmured with a smile.

John opened the bedroom door to her parents’ room.  
Emma got in, walked to the bed, her heart pounding fast.  
She turned to him, saw him smile, saw him making a gesture.

He looked at her, watched her pulling down her slip.  
His heart pounded hard against his ribcage; he couldn’t wait to breed her – he really couldn’t wait to fuck his niece, to fill her womb with his potent, incestuous and paedophiliac seed.  
He had dreamt about this over and over again and now it was time to do it.  
Thank goodness his sister and her husband got this job offer.  
He eyed her while she opened his shirt, while she slipped out of it.

He pointed to the bedside table.  
“Please drink this. It’s just the bottle that’s blue. The liquid is transparent, probably just tasting like water. It’s safe, so you don’t have to worry.” He winked.  
He undressed.

Emma sat down, looked at the tiny bottle – this was probably just a sip.  
She took it, opened it.  
She smelled at it – it didn’t smell like anything.  
She looked to her uncle, chewed her lips for a little moment.  
Her heart was racing, her tummy tingling with butterflies.  
She loved her uncle so much – she would marry him right away.  
She smiled with bright eyes and gulped down the liquid.

John winked at her, walked towards her, while she put the bottle down, while she crawled backwards into the bed.

John crawled into the bed as well, crawled between her legs.  
He bent down, kissed her cheeks, kissed her throat, kissed her nipples, sucked at them.  
“Hmh, you sweet little thing. Can’t wait to do this. Since the first time I fucked you, I wish to knock you up.” He sighed.  
Emma purred, cuddled her body into the soft fabric of her parents’ bedsheets.  
“Hmmh, Uncle John!”  
John kissed down to her belly, kissed down to her clit, sucked at it, made her moan. 

He kissed her wet pussy, twirled his tongue, licked her clit and lips, parted her lips with his tongue, fucked his tongue into her waiting pussy.  
He heard her moan, felt her hands in his hair, felt her hands grab his hair.  
Sloppy sounds, loud moans, a soaked wet pussy, a twitching cock.  
Fresh and young, just delicious and sweet, warm and wet, tight and innocent.

“God, when your parents would know that you are lying naked into their bed, your uncle between your thighs, your cunt wet, and ready to get impregnated.” He said with a hoarse voice.  
He took his cock in hand, looked up, knelt between her legs.  
He rubbed his cock across her quivering pussy.  
“Why do you want to breed me here?” Emma asked with a whisper and a moan.  
“Because,… it’s hot to know that they will sleep in here in a year, not knowing that I fucked their daughter in this bed, that this bed was messy with their daughters juices, with my cum, with Sherlock’s cum, with Julie’s juices; not knowing that in this bed their daughter had been bred by her own uncle; not knowing that this cute baby of me and Sherlock isn’t adopted but actually their grandchild.” 

Emma licked her lips; her eyes were glowing.

John winked.  
“Oh, someone else likes the thought of this.” He smirked.  
His cock rubbed between her lips.  
“Do you want me to push in?” He asked.  
His cock nudging at her entrance, almost pushing the head in.

“Yes… ” Emma said dreamingly.

John looked down, down to her underage body he was about to knock her up.  
When she came to him, she changed his and her life – tonight she would change it again, massively.  
He licked his lips.  
This was going to be fun.  
This time his niece wouldn’t be protected.  
This time his potent seed would knock her up.

She moaned while feeling the head of his cock nudge against her cunt.

Hearing her moan and feeling her made his balls ache almost painfully.  
His balls were full, and he was pretty horny.  
Breeding his underage niece with his incestuous and paedophiliac cock would make him cum pretty hard.

He stopped his little teasing play with his cock, looked up to her.  
He winked, let his fingers tickle across her cunt, let his hand rub across it.  
Her thighs were shaking, her eyes were begging.  
He raised an eyebrow, let his fingers tickle her cunt again.

“Please!” She begged.

His hand rubbed hard across her cunt.  
His fingers tickled her.  
He wanted her to beg for her breeding – he wanted her to beg him to knock her up.  
His fingertips caressed her clit.  
His fingertips breathed above her wet and puckering cunt.

“Please, Uncle John!” She begged and pleaded louder.

His bare hand rubbed across her cunt and clit – hard and rough, just for a little tiny moment.  
Two fingers fucked into her and tickled her g-spot – just once.  
Oh, she would beg him any second.  
His fingers tickled her clit.  
His fingertips breathed over her clit and throbbing cunt. 

“Please, please, please. Fuck me,… breed me. Please, Uncle John.” She begged very hard with her young voice.

John raised his eyebrow.  
Again, his whole hand rubbed once across her swollen clit and attention screaming cunt.  
Again, two of his fingers fucked deep and hard into her, tickling her g-spot – just once, but intense.  
“What do you want me to do, kitten? Say it again, in every word you know exists for it.”  
Again, his wet fingers tickled her teasingly.  
And again, his fingertips teased her even more.

“Breed me, please. Please fuck a baby into… into my tummy.” She begged. “Please, Uncle John, please impregnate me, inseminate me.” She pleaded and wiggled her body, offering herself like a nymphomaniac whore. “Knock me up,… fuck your niece’s underage fertile body and knock her up.” She panted.

She hissed and gasped, panted.

John guided his cock to her cunt again.  
He looks like he was thinking about it.

“Yeah,… I think it’s about time to knock up my underage niece.”

All of a sudden and with a rough and passionate thrust, her uncle had buried his cock balls deep in her throbbing and quivering pussy.  
All of a sudden while she had told him to fuck her underage fertile body to knock her up.

“Such a clever young girl.” He hissed and grabbed her legs, raised and spread them. 

Her words had made him even hornier, especially the last bit.  
He bent down, captured her lips with his, let his tongue slip into her mouth – a passionate and inappropriate kiss; his niece joined him.  
Warmth, wetness, tightness surrounded his kinky cock. 

Just feeling her cunt around his cock satisfied him more than everything else.  
His thick and veiny cock was more than happy to feel her young and fresh cunt.  
His balls were aching, aching painfully – he was already ready to cum massively, but he just grabbed her raised and spread legs harder and told his body not to cum.  
Not yet.

Emma was moaning into their inappropriate kiss.  
She clenched around his cock, relaxed, clenched around it again – she knew he loved it, and she loved it too, since he mostly fucked her rougher when she milked him like this.  
Feeling his thick and long cock was amazing – it was so strong and veiny; it just made her feel incredibly good.  
Being protected by her parents was cute, and she loved it, she loved them – but being a slut, fucktoy and whore for her uncle and his boyfriend behind their back was a lot of fun and incredibly hot; and after tonight she would be much more than just a slut, fucktoy and whore, after tonight, she would also be a bitch, a breeding bitch. Not many teens in her age could say they are properly fucked by a long and thick, veiny and strong cock on a regularly basis. Or sometimes by two cocks.  
Her teen life was adventurous and amazing, and she didn’t want her teen life to be different.  
She had to say, she missed her parents already – but holy shit, thank goodness they are away for the next 365 days, since this meant even more fun and a more intense sex life with her paedophilic uncle.

She moaned enthusiastically and greedy, joined his pounding – suddenly very euphoric about getting bred by him.

John’s cock pounded into her, hit her cervix, hit her g-spot, made her walls flutter and pucker and quiver.  
He pounded into her, nailed her – hard and rough, in ecstasy.  
And she had just joined him.  
She moved her hips in ecstasy, panted and gasped, she was totally out of breath, but she wasn’t slowing down.

“I knew you are a greedy breeding bitch.” John moaned, looked straight into her eyes. “God, you were made for this, for my cock, for being knocked up by my cock. Weren’t you?”  
“I was!” Emma moaned. “I was just made to be your breeding bitch.” She moaned in ecstasy and grabbed his back, suddenly wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“There you go, little girl.” He moaned happily, when he felt her squirt around his cock.  
Her body was shivering from her orgasm, her legs trembling around his waist, but the young teen didn’t stop her own thrusts.  
The body beneath him was having an intense orgasm, his little girl was shaking but not slowing down, and neither was he.  
“You deserve to be knocked up, you deserve this so much, bitch.”

His cock fucked into her, his balls almost exploding, his body and mind still working together – he shouldn’t lose control over his mind and body, at least not completely. 

Feeling her orgasm dying, he buried his cock deep into her, passed her cervix – her belly bulged.  
He licked his lips.  
“It’s time to get you pregnant, little girl.” He moaned and looked into her eyes. "Ready for your baby?”  
“Yes… I am… ” Emma said dreamingly and satisfied after her intense orgasm.  
John winked and let go.  
“Would have done it any way… ” He whispered into her ear.

His body felt warm and satisfied but still in ecstasy, the massive orgasm was rushing through his body.  
Hot and thick cum was filling up her womb.  
Potent, incestuous and paedophiliac cum was impregnating her.  
He looked down with dreamy eyes.

“Finally. I’ve dreamt about it so often.” He sighed.  
Another load of potent seed spurted into her womb.  
“Breeding my underage niece, such a joy.” He sighed again, literally purred.  
Ropes of cum filled her up, made her belly bulge.

Emma sighed, loved the feeling of his cum splashing into her body.  
She milked him with his clenching pussy, helped him to get his balls empty.  
He had more to give than ever before – huge loads of cum were filling her up more and more, and it didn’t seem to stop.

John sighed and purred over and over again, let her milk him, enjoyed the waves of cum being pumped into her quivering pussy.  
His balls drained themselves deep into her fertile body.  
His potent seed was filling up her womb, filling up her pussy, covering her inner walls.  
It was so much it made her belly bulge.  
It was so much it was pushed out of her underage cunt. 

John slipped out when the last drop had been milked out of his balls and into his beautiful little niece.  
He grabbed his cock, rubbed it between her legs, catching the potent cum that was pushed out, pushing it back; back into her fertile pussy, watching his cock going soft while the head was still in her filled pussy.

He looked up to her, licked his lips, bent down and kissed her cheek, like she just woke up from an afternoon nap.

“Knocked you up.” He winked.

Thinking they had left their daughter at the most protected place with the most protective and trustworthy people, turned out to be the most horrible decision they ever made, since they had made her live at the least protected place with the least protective and trustworthy people for the next 365 days.


	6. In the middle of the night

“Knocked you up.” He winked.

This little statement had been whispered flirtingly five hours ago.

It was the middle of the night, and while Emma was still sleeping peacefully in the bed of her parents, John wasn’t sleeping at all.  
John was kneeling next to the bed; he was facing Emma’s face – the soft bedside lamp was shining into her face but didn’t woke her up.

Sherlock was back from the case.  
He wasn’t back since hours, not even half an hour.  
He had just come back, waking up his boyfriend to ask him if he had knocked up his niece.  
Instead of answering, John had made him kneel next to the bed, facing Emma. 

John pushed his hard cock into his boyfriend’s slightly lubricated puckering butthole.

He sighed, grabbed his hips, looked to Emma.  
“Don’t wake her up with your moans, baby.”  
“Hard.” Sherlock hissed. “Hard with your cock up my arse.” He panted.  
John changed his ankle slightly.

He was able to milk him with his cock, slowly and teasingly.  
He was able to milk him in exactly this position.

“God, please don’t do that to me.” Sherlock whispered with lust and anger.  
John laughed softly.  
“Oh, I will. I want to watch this beauty without waking her up.” He whispered. “I’d love to fuck you, but we both know what would happen – loud grunts and moans.”

Sherlock swallowed, watched the sleeping young Emma.

John moved his hips slowly, rubbed his cock teasingly across Sherlock’s prostate.  
“I knocked her up.” He whispered. “That underage young girl you look at got bred by your boyfriend.” He whispered. “Your boyfriend didn’t just cheat on you; your boyfriend got this kid pregnant.”  
Sherlock swallowed again, his heart racing. He licked his lips.  
“Just that could make me cum.”  
“Don’t you dare.” John whispered and wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock, slowly milked him like the curvy hard cock would be the utter of a cow.

Sherlock sighed and purred.

“It was heaven. It was such an amazing feeling, knowing this time her pussy isn’t protected. It’s a shame one can’t impregnate her over and over again now.”  
“You… you have a massive breeding kink, haven’t you?”  
“I have. Would love to breed more kids and women, but well it’s not that easy.”  
“And you shouldn’t do it while using the drugs.” Sherlock said while sighing.  
“I know.” John said.

His hand worked his boyfriend’s cock, milked him.  
Cum was dripping down onto the floor.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, got lost in a memory.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

Sweet thirteen.  
He was sweet thirteen and spending the first two weeks of his summer break with his aunt and uncle – not in London, not in the Highlands of Scotland, they actually were on a little cruise liner.

Actually, he wasn’t just spending these to weeks with his uncle and aunt, unfortunately his parents and sister were with them as well.  
But luckily, he was sharing his cabin with his aunt and uncle, while his sister was sharing hers with their parents.

He was kneeling on all four on the bed of his aunt and uncle – naked.  
His cock was hard, his young body trembling and shaking from what his aunt was doing.

They were alone; just him and his aunt, no one else, since his uncle was still strolling around on the cruise liner, or maybe sitting in one of the bars.  
This wasn’t his favorite holiday since he rather loved to stay at a beach, but he shouldn’t complain – his aunt and uncle were with them and both of them had paid for this holiday since they had quite a lot of money.

His aunt was sitting next to him on the bed, her finger played teasingly in his tight hole, played teasingly with his prostate, while her other hand was firmly wrapped around his small cock, pumping from base to top, milking him – milking his little cock like it was the utter of a cow. 

He was grabbing the sheets of the bed, bit his lips, panted and gasped.  
The milked cum was drooling into a small glass.

“Good boy.” He was praised. “I think that’s enough.” She said and tickled his tiny balls; her finger slipped out his butt, wasn’t teasing his overstimulated prostate anymore. “Turn around to me, honey.”

He breathed in deeply, sat up, his cock still hard.  
His hand wiped sweat from his forehead.  
He turned around smiled to his aunt – 37-years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, a slender body, lovely tits, and at the moment as naked as he was.

“Drink this, and then come to bed.” She smiled and gave him the glass with his own milked cum. 

He took the glass from her, watched her getting into bed, smiled at her.  
He raised the glass, gulped down his own cum – he had done it very often since he was able to cum for real; and he had already swallowed a lot of his uncle’s cum since he’s six-years old.  
He put the glass down onto the bedside table, crawled into the bed afterwards.

“Can you do something about my hard cock?” He asked with a begging voice.  
“We will do something about it.” She winked. “Come here – your aunt is really wet for your small cock.” She said and spread her legs. 

He hurried up, slipped between her legs, a huge smile on his face, his blue eyes bright and shiny.  
He couldn’t wait to fuck her, couldn’t wait to put his cock into her wet pussy. 

He didn’t give her any change to rethink her wish, was in such a hurry to feel her pussy that he just pushed in with his small and slender cock.  
He had started to love sex since his aunt and uncle had used him for the first time; since he was 10, he was playing with a neighbourhood girl, had even fucked her quite a few times; but since puberty had hit him, since he was able to cum for real, it was hard to stop his energy and euphoria. 

He was wild and energetic, quick rapid movements, feeling his aunt’s wet pussy around his small, slender and still short shaft. 

His aunt was moaning as silent as possible.  
“I love your tiny cock in my pussy, boy.”  
Her hand grabbed his butt cheek. 

He panted, was in ecstasy, grabbed her tits with both hands.

“Such a good boy. Fuck your aunt, fuck her pussy and make her cum.” She massaged his butt cheek, while he massaged her tits, while he fucked her with teenage wildness, with a greedy and horny rhythm. “Oh boy, you’re such a joy for my pussy, and such a slut.”

His slender cock twitched and pulsated – he liked the feeling of a warm and wet pussy, liked the feeling of having sex.  
He felt more than special, was happy that his aunt and uncle had made them their fucktoy, whore and slut at an early age, was immensely grateful for it. 

His aunt was moaning and groaning – like always she was pretty horny; like always when she was having her nephew’s cock in her, she was right in front of an orgasm. Her pussy was already quivering.

“Cum for your aunt, sweet boy. Give me everything I haven’t milked out of your tiny balls, dirty boy.” She moaned. “Give me your incestuous underage cum – your aunt really needs it.” She ordered and begged. “Make me feel good.”

He grabbed her soft tits harder, pounded faster and quicker, even wilder into her.  
He moaned and gasped.  
His cock twitched and pulsated even more – and as soon as he felt her fingers tickling and massaging his balls, his small cock filled her up with a small amount of cum.

It wasn’t much, but it felt amazing to make her dirty, to cover her inner walls with cum – and it was fantastic to feel her gush as soon as he was squirting his cum into her pussy.

“Such a good boy, you’re such a good boy.” She moaned during her orgasm. “You’ll be a fantastic whore and breeder when you’re grown up."

\------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------

John bit his lip, pushed his cock into Sherlock’s puckering hole hard and rough, deep and wild – even the grip of his hand around Sherlock’s cock got stronger, he milked him even harder, pulled at his cock while he milked him from base to top.

Sherlock hissed.  
“What did you think about?” He stated, when he felt John’s cum flooding his puckering hole.  
His eyes were still watching Emma. 

“Fucking my aunt when I was thirteen, after she milked me.” John answered.

He licked his lips.  
His cock was still hard, still pumping his boyfriend full of cum.  
“Lovely memory. But making this little girl here pregnant is an even better memory.” John hissed and gasped, eyes on his niece again, while the last ropes of cum were covering Sherlock’s fluttering walls.  
He still milked Sherlock teasingly and slowly – wanted to enjoy it.

“Did she say yes right away?”  
“There was no choice for her.”  
“I know – I know it was planned for today. But was it a willing yes, a forced yes or a brutally forced yes?” Sherlock asked with pants and gasps.  
John pulled out, pushed a finger in – a finger that was teasing Sherlock’s prostate, while his other hand milked him steadily.  
“I’d say it was a willing yes, but shy and a little bit scared about the real-life consequences. I told her I can breed her soft, but if she says no, I’ll rape this baby into her. It seemed like she got it that I’m serious about it, but nevertheless it seemed like her yes was willingly and not forced because of the fact I would rape her instead.”  
Sherlock moaned silently.  
“Such a greedy breeding bitch.” He said and hissed when another rope of cum drooled onto the floor. “You did everything right when you let her come over, when you made her your fucktoy, slut and whore.”  
“Oh yeah,… I did.” John said proudly.

The girl in the bed moved slowly, yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

“Oh, someone did wake up.” John said softly. “Look who it is, Sherlock. It’s that knocked up whore of you and me.” He smirked. “It’s your lucky night, Sherlock – milking is done. Give her your cock.” He told him and let his finger slip out of his ass. He looked to his sleepy niece. “Put your mouth to good use before you go back to sleep.” John said.

While Sherlock get closer to Emma, John stood up and ruffled through Sherlock’s hair.  
He smiled at his half a sleep niece, winked at her, before walking to his side of the bed.  
He laid down, slipped under the blanket, hugged his niece, let one hand slip between her thighs, laid the other onto her small tit.  
He closed his eyes.

Emma smiled dreamingly.  
As soon as she opened her mouth, Sherlock guided his cock in.  
She wrapped her lips around the top, played sleepily with her tongue, sucked sleepily with her lips. 

Sloppy sounds found their way into John’s ears.  
He heard her suck, he heard her play with her tongue, he heard her play with Sherlock’s cock like it was a lollipop.  
Sloppy sounds, moaning sounds.  
The dirty sounds of a blow job made him fall asleep again. 

Sherlock threw his head back, grabbed Emma’s hair.  
His cock was hard and sensitive, his balls full and aching after being milked teasingly.  
It just needed these sloppy suckles and licks at the head of his cock to make him cum. 

Emma, still half a sleep, had a lot to swallow – she couldn’t manage it in her sleepy state, swallowed half of the huge amount of cum, the other half drooled out of her mouth onto her pillow, her lips touching the messy bits as soon as Sherlock pulled out his flaccid cock. 

He bent down to Emma, ruffled through her blonde hair, pressed her softly into the messy pillow.  
He kissed her ear.  
“Thanks for that. Sleep well, pregnant slut.” He whispered into her ear. “I’m sure it feels great to know that your paedophiliac uncle put an incestuous baby into you.”  
Emma smiled dreamingly.  
“Hmm.” She sighed.  
Sherlock grinned, ruffled again through her hair.

He walked to John’s side of the bed, slipped into it, snuggled up against his boyfriend. 

He wouldn’t have thought he’d like underage sex this much.  
He had always supported John, because he loved him and didn’t want to lose him – but that he actually would enjoy being part of it, was something he hadn’t expected.  
He couldn’t blame John for his dark secret – it was truly one of the best feelings to enjoy an underage body.  
And it was even better to know that it wasn’t just an underage girl, but John’s niece – that whenever John had his way with her, it was child abuse and incest.


	7. Couch Adventures

Day 10. 

Sherlock was lounging in one of the armchairs in the living room of John’s sister. He was in his mind palace and fiddling at his phone at the same time, doing research for a case he was working on right now.  
He had been running through London with John today, working with him at this case, while Emma had spent the day with her friends.  
He wasn’t paying attention to what was happening on the couch. 

John sat on the couch, Emma on his lap, they were both clothed but quite busy with each other.  
They were kissing, literally snogging.  
Their hands buried deep in the hair of the other, their tongues exploring each other with slurping and slopping sounds.  
Their lips were wet and swollen from kissing, their hair tousled.  
They weren’t paying attention to Sherlock, but Sherlock wasn’t paying attention to them anyway. 

Emma was used to this after 10 days without her parents.  
Every day she was used, mostly for her uncle’s pleasure, sometimes during class by Sherlock, every now and them in a threesome.  
She was used to this scenario after 10 days – there hadn’t been an evening without being used so far.  
She hadn’t a choice, it wasn’t like they were asking. Even so they sometimes did, it wasn’t a question she could answer with no.  
Her uncle really was using her whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted and how he wanted.  
They were really using them how they wanted, where they wanted, when they wanted.  
She really was their slut, fucktoy and whore – supposed to be ready at any time.  
She hadn’t a choice here, not a single one – rape would be waiting after a no from her.  
There wasn’t a choice, but she didn’t need it anyway – she wanted it; she wanted to be used, she loved it, and she was happy to obey him and them any time. 

John stopped kissing her, bit her lips softly, sucked at her lip and kissed her cheek afterwards.  
“Why don’t you lay down, sweetheart?”  
His hands wandered down to her butt, grabbing it softly.

Emma licked her lips.  
She looked at him, smiled, stood up – and with that she felt him slap her butt cheekily.  
She grinned softly, waited for him to stood up – and when he did, she laid down on the couch.  
Emma’s eyes were sparkling; her cheeks were blushed, her face heated, her lips swollen from snogging her uncle.

John got on top of her, kneeling on all four.  
He grabbed her t-shirt with one hand, shoved it up, pulled her bra down to free her soft small boobs.  
“Let’s see what you have here.” He said with a charming voice.  
He bent down, heard Sherlock murmur while being in his mind palace.  
His tongue licked across Emma’s right nipple.

Emma purred, grabbed his grey hair.  
She felt his tongue flick across her right nipple over and over again.  
“Do more!” She ordered without success. “Please, Uncle John. Pull my pants down, you can have my pussy and my ass,… even my mouth.” She already begged – he had barely started. 

John chuckled and sucked at her right nipple.  
“Well, you can make suggestions, but it’s up to me what we do in the end, greedy slut.” He moaned against her boob. “Your slip and sweatpants stay where they are. Your hands stay where they are. You’ll make your slip and pants really dirty for me. You will make them dirty for me while I play with your nipples.”  
He bit softly into her right nipple.

Emma swallowed, grabbed his hair harder, hissed.  
Never before, he had played with her boobs in such an intense way – he had kissed them, sucked and licked, bit and massaged, but always just for a few seconds or little moments, or during fucking her.

John’s lips sucked her nipple into his mouth while he pinched her left nipple, while his two fingers pinched and twirled it teasingly.  
Her right hard nipple slipped out of his mouth – he licked it teasingly.  
“Our cute little baby will suck at them, too.” He murmured against her boob.  
His teeth nibbled at it.

His kissed her small boob softly, still twirled the other one every now and then between his fingers.  
His lips kissed her skin under her right boob, licked across the heated skin.  
His hands grabbed her tiny boobs all of a sudden, massaged them, pressed them together, his thumbs rubbed hard across her hard and flushed nipples.  
He let go of her soft skin, looked up, looked into her dreamy and excited face.  
He let go of her boobs, took just one nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinched it.

Emma moaned loudly, even made Sherlock step out of his mind palace for a moment, even made Sherlock paying attention for a little moment.  
She couldn’t see him stare; she couldn’t see him grin. She couldn’t see him go back into his mind palace, minding his own business, since his boyfriend seemed to be very busy with his niece.

John loved how sensitive she was, and he was sure, he could make her reach an orgasm just by playing with her nipples – she was a big needy slut and very greedy.

He took her other nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinched it, made her scream with pleasure, made her body wiggle.  
He let go of it, bent down, squeezed her other nipple.  
His tongue licked and teased her heated skin and flushed hard nipples, drawing circles before pulling back to use his lips on her heated skin.  
He kissed her skin, kissed her boobs, got closer to the nipple he was still pinching and squeezing.

He kissed it, kissed the squeezed nipple before biting it carefully, making her flinch but moan.  
He blew his hot breath across it, let his tongue twirl around it. 

She arched her back, moaned and groaned with begging words, screamed with pleasure, arched her back again.  
He kissed, sucked and squeezed her left nipple, blew hot air across it, licked teasingly around it.  
His tongue and lips worked expertly and skilful. 

Again, Sherlock stepped out of his mind palace just to look to the couch.  
His boyfriend was still busy with his niece.  
He was twirling his tongue around her nipples, flicking his tongue across her nipples, licking across her soft boobs.  
He was pinching and squeezing her left nipple occasionally, but he was also doing it with her right nipple.  
He was sucking at her nipples soft and hard, kissed them over and over again.  
He was biting them carefully but teasingly.  
She was arching her back, wiggling her body.  
She was moaning loudly, purring and sighing, praising her uncle.  
She was grabbing his hair, looking like his teasing play was torture but more than pleasurable.  
She was on the edge of her orgasm.  
Sherlock grinned, got back to his phone.  
He loved that John wasn’t giving a shit that he was sitting next to them, busy with something else.  
He loved it that John wasn’t giving a shit that he could watch him cheat.  
He loved it that John just took what he needed – whenever he needed it, wherever he needed it, how he needed it.

It was a joy to spend the year with this young teenage girl, knowing her parents didn’t have a clue about what was happening here; knowing her parents thought she would be safe with them; knowing that they weren’t knowing that their daughter was fucked and used every day, that she got knocked up, that her own uncle used her as his fucktoy and lived out the dark part of his soul with her.

Emma couldn’t bear it any longer.  
Without being touched at her cunt, she gushed and squirted in her slip and sweatpants, made them immensely dirty.  
It showed right away.  
Her slip and sweatpants were wet.

John looked up to her, licked his lips, felt her shiver underneath him.  
He looked down, saw her wet sweatpants.  
“Look at you, dirty filthy slut. You just wet your pants.” John said and grabbed between her thighs. “You’re such a mess.” He added and grabbed her sweatpants. “Let’s have a look at your bred cunt.”  
He pulled down her dirty sweatpants and her dirty slip. 

He licked his lips, looked down at her wet cunt.  
Hastily, he pulled down his own sweatpants and shorts, freeing his throbbing hard cock.  
He was kneeling in front of her tucked up legs.

“I think my cock should fuck my knocked-up niece. Don’t you think?”  
Emma swallowed, nodded hastily.  
“You should.”  
“Beg me. Beg me to fuck your underage cunt, beg me to pump your impregnated womb full of my cum.”  
Emma licked her lips, still blushed every now and then when she talked dirty.  
“Please fuck me, Uncle John. Please fuck my cunt. I need your paedophiliac cock to fill me up with a lot of incestuous seed. I need this so much, please, Uncle John.”  
John licked his lips.  
“Who’s my pregnant slut?”  
“I’m your pregnant slut.” She said with begging eyes.

John licked his lips again, lifted her legs abruptly, like one was lifting baby legs while changing their nappy.  
He jerked his hips forward – and he wasn’t missing his target.  
He buried his cock in her, parted her lips with his thick head, parted her walls with his thick veiny shaft. 

“Oh fuck! It’s such a magical moment every time.” He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

Emma arched her back, grabbed her own boobs, moaned loudly and with pleasure.  
She clenched around his cock, made it even tighter for him.  
Feeling his cock in her was the best feeling ever. 

“You feel even better, knowing I bred you.” He moaned and pounded away. “Just stay still and let me use your cunt, kitten.”

Emma bit her lips, pinched her eyes close.  
His thick cock was still stretching her tight pussy – it wasn’t hurting anymore, but she could still feel how much he stretched her, how much she was stuffed by this veiny long cock.  
She felt every twitch, every throb, every little vein in her tight and wet cunt.  
And with every thrust she felt the thick head of his cock slip in and out.

John moaned euphorically, still held her legs in place, still lifted them up – it didn’t look like he needed to put a lot of effort in this.  
He opened his eyes, looked to Sherlock, who was busy with his phone; the curly head wasn’t paying attention.  
He loved the sight of him.  
It just reminded him of the times he watched child porn before getting to fuck his niece.  
Most of the times, John had used his favorite fleshlight while watching child porn – fucking his cock into this delicious tight pussy while Sherlock had been in his mind palace or fiddling at his phone or experimenting, not really paying attention to him.  
It was almost the same now – he was fucking his greedy cock into a delicious pussy while Sherlock wasn’t paying attention. But today he wasn’t just watching child porn, today he was cheating with his underage niece, almost right in front of his eyes.  
God, he loved to cheat in front of his eyes

Sherlock raised his head, looked to John, had felt him looking.  
Their eyes met.

John was out of breath, panting and gasping, moaning loudly – sweat on his forehead, red cheeks, an overheated body. His eyes looked dreamy, without any regret, they were sparkling, showing how much he loved to cheat right now, how much he loved it to make Sherlock aware of that, how much he loved to fuck his underage niece. He was even drooling saliva, which was showing even more how much all of this turned him on. He held his niece’s legs and pounded into her.  
Sherlock raised his eyebrow; he eyed John and licked his lips. 

“You’re quite loud over there.” Sherlock said, like it would bother him.  
“Don’t care – the house is big enough, go and solve the case somewhere else.” John said – not wanting him to go anywhere else, knowing Sherlock was just playing a little game, and so was he.  
“I’d hear your slutty cheating moans everywhere in this house, even with earplugs. I can even hear your cock fucking this soaked wet cunt and your balls hitting her dripping pussy.”  
“Still don’t care. Just leave the house, if you don’t want to hear me cheat on you with this gorgeous and luscious underage dripping cunt.”

Sherlock grinned – of course he wanted to hear it, but he liked John’s rude behaviour, that he would throw him out, that he sometimes wasn’t welcome a little tiny bit when he was cheating.  
Right now, he knew John was playing a game, knew John wanted him to be here, even so he wasn’t paying attention.  
John grinned and winked, fucking his niece quick and wildly now, like a teenage boy.

“Little pervert.” He said to Sherlock.  
Sherlock looked to his phone again, grinned.  
“Little is the right word, since you are the biggest pervert – fucking your underage niece to fulfil your incestuous and paedophiliac desires, using her aching and dripping cunt as your fleshlight, while your boyfriend is in the same room.”

John smirked, his cock twitched and felt a tight pressure.  
Emma was clenching around his cock, harder and harder – her walls were fluttering, her pussy was leaking like hell and quivering like an earthquake.  
He looked down, saw the mess she made by squirting and gushing around his thick cock.

“You made my fleshlight squirt.” John smirked.

He looked down to Emma, wasn’t slowing down, in fact he was still fucking her like a greedy teenage boy.  
Warmth around his veiny cock.  
Sticky wetness around his long cock.  
Fluttering and clenching walls around his thick cock.  
He watched his cock disappear in her hole, over and over again.  
He breathed in deeply, could literally smell the sex, the naughtiness of what he was doing, the underage fresh body – it smelt delicious, fresh, innocent, young, forbidden.

He still couldn’t believe his luck, was more than happy that he was able to act on his dark secret and desires – but fucking hell, he was regretting it so much, that he hadn’t acted on it much earlier.

With a hard and deep thrust he buried his cock in her pussy, passed her cervix – his balls hit her cunt.  
He threw his head back again, closed his eyes, licked his lips greedily.  
His cock was pulsating, throbbing and twitching – the orgasm was rushing through his body, and with that he was filling her womb with his dark paedophiliac seed. 

Thick ropes of cum were filling up her womb after she had relaxed from her own orgasm.  
White ropes were squirted into her, while he was panting and moaning, while he was grunting and gasping.  
Ecstasy had hit him all of a sudden, had filled his balls with a lot of cum.  
He loved to cover her body with cum, loved to make her dirty, loved to make her sleep in a dirty messed up bed or dirty messed up clothes – but tonight, he wanted to give her everything he had in his balls. In the end, his cum would make her slip dirty anyway.

Feeling his cum splashing into her was pleasure and joy.

His thick balls were emptying themselves.  
He was buried in her like a dog breeding his bitch – he wasn’t moving anymore, he was just filling her up and up and up, with his forbidden incestuous seed.

Emma sighed and purred, loved the feeling of cum splashing into her.  
She loved it creampie; she loved huge amounts of cum, and her uncle was just given her these huge amounts of cum she was loving.  
She looked to him; wanted to look at his cock, but the way he was lifting her legs, didn’t allow her to see between her spread legs – due to the fact, that they weren’t spread, but still lifted up like he would change her nappy.  
She wasn’t able to see what she hoped for, but she saw something else instead.  
Her belly bulged – her flat belly wasn’t flat anymore, there was a bulge.  
It wasn’t the usual bulge from her uncle’s cock – her belly was bulging from these huge amounts of cum.  
Emma licked her lips, watched it with amazement.

“You deserve every single drop.” John snarled.  
He opened his eyes again, looked down to her – still spurting thick ropes into her womb.  
He laid on of his hands onto her belly, rubbed it.  
“Look at you.” He snarled with a gasp. “So much cum for you,… it makes your belly bulge. And I am not done yet.” He winked

Another two huge loads were pumped into her, making her belly bulge even more.

“Such a beautiful knocked up slut, you are.” He winked. “And you are so grateful for my cum. That’s the right attitude.” He winked again.

Another and last huge load of cum spurted into her womb.

Just when he felt the last drop drip into her womb, he pulled out slowly.  
Within a second, he had pulled down her slip and sweatpants, had dressed her properly again.  
He wiped his cock clean against her sweatpants before he stood up and pulled up his own shorts and pants.

“Go and make yourself ready for bed, kitten. Just brush your teeth and wash your face – I think there’s no need to change into other clothes.”

Emma rubbed across her face, felt his cum making her slip and pants really dirty.  
She sat up, felt like she sat down onto cum covered clothes – it was quite wet and sticky at her cunt, around her cunt, even at her butt cheeks and between her butt cheeks; the cum had been squeezed to her rear parts when sitting up.  
She stood up, felt more cum leaking out of her cunt – thick ropes of cum were drooling into her slip.  
Cum was dripping down from her too wet slip; cum drooled down her legs; she felt the thick ropes, the huge amounts.  
The sweatpants was showing how dirty she was underneath.

She gave her uncle a kiss on his hair, who had sat down on the couch again, the remote control in his hand, switching the channel.  
With a last soft smile from him, with a last soft kiss from him, she walked around the sofa – it felt like she had wet herself, like she was still wetting herself.


	8. Underage bodies

Saturday night.  
John stood up from the sofa – his heart was racing fast, he was nervous.

Fifteen minutes ago, his niece and her best friend had finally gone upstairs to go to bed.  
John knew, the two girls weren’t sleeping; he knew they were probably in the middle of some naughty fun – at least, he and his niece had agreed on a lovely threesome tonight.  
The last threesome had been pretty good, absolutely extraordinary, but the thing was, that neither his niece nor her best friend knew they had been part of a threesome. 

Tonight, it would happen.  
Tonight, without drugs, without making them forget it.  
Tonight, two underage cunts for his cock. 

He walked through the living room, switched off the lights, sneaked upstairs. 

Julie was lying in her best friend’s bed.  
She had been curious how it was to have sex with girls and agreeing to play with each other had been a great way to find out.  
She still was in a relationship with her boyfriend, but he didn’t know she was playing with her best friend.  
Having sex and orgasms was something she liked – the feeling was lovely and nice, and made her happy.  
Julie was lying on her back, naked.

Her legs were spread and tucked up; her eyes closed at the moment.  
She moaned softly, wiggled her hips, enjoyed a slender dildo in her pussy.  
Slender, soft and short.  
Her best friend was using the lubricated dildo, she got from her uncle; she was using it slowly and softly.  
In and out, making her moan, making her wet – making her ready and horny for Uncle John. 

“You’re teasing me, today.” Julie chuckled – her voice trembled a bit; she had been teased for the last ten minutes, her clit was swollen, she was incredibly wet, wanted to come. 

John was standing in the doorframe, looked at the two naked girls; his niece had already grinned to him.  
He stepped into the room.  
“Maybe you can’t squirt because this dildo is a joke of a cock – small, tiny, thin.”  
He stepped closer.

Julie tensed up, opened her eyes quickly, looked at him with big shocked eyes, covered her body with her hands, slipped away, grabbed the blanket and pressed her back against the backrest of the bed.

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Emma,… your uncle. God. This is so embarrassing.” She said with red cheeks.

John looked at her.  
“There’s no need to blush. We’ve all enjoyed ourselves when we were at your age.” John said and stepped closer again. He stepped to the bed, looked down with a charming smile, picked up the dildo, looked at the wet small and thin toy. “Didn’t look like great fun,… such a small cock can’t make a cunt squirt properly.” He said and looked to her. “I think what you need is a cock that’s long, thick and veiny – Emma can tell you that this is much better, than a boy cock.”  
He raised an eyebrow.

Julie swallowed, rubbed her red cheeks, hugged the blanked, covered her body with it.  
Her heart was racing like hell, her head turned around to Emma, looked at her with big eyes and red ears and cheeks.

“What… what… what does he mean?” She asked, feeling uncomfortable. She turned her head to John again. “You… you shouldn’t be here.”  
Emma slipped closer, not covering her naked body. She smiled.  
“He has showed me what real sex is. We sleep with each other.” She said and got excited, even so her best friend looked horrified. “Don’t look like this, Julie. It’s so good! It feels amazing! It’s so much better than any other feeling. We share everything. We can share this, too. God, you should really let him show you what you miss.”  
“Oh my god, Emma! He… he is… he is your UNCLE and he’s too OLD!” She said, chewing her lips.  
“Who cares, Julie? Come on, let’s try it. He can lick you – if you like it, he can do more. You will regret it, Julie. Believe me. You will regret it if you don’t try this.” 

John smiled charmingly.  
“She’s right. She wanted me to show her, and she hasn’t regret it yet.” He winked. “Let me help you with your orgasm. Just my tongue. I’m sure your wet pussy is still sparkling and tingling.” He waved the dildo. “This dildo drips your juices.”  
He winked and sat down, grabbed the blanket.  
“I know you want this. You’re just a bit scared. Don’t be. You know me. Everything is fine. Your boyfriend has licked you, too. Hasn’t he? So, you know what’s happening. There’s nothing wrong with an orgasm. There’s nothing wrong about me pleasuring you if you don’t tell someone.” He pulled at the blanket. 

Julie chewed her lips; her cheeks still blushed.  
He eyed both of them.  
Her best friend looked happy and excited; she looked totally calm and relaxed about the fact that her uncle was sitting here; she looked pleased and hopefully, begged her a bit with her eyes, but also cheered her up with her eyes, also emboldened her with her smile.  
John smiled at her, charmingly and flirtingly; he winked at her cheekily and lusciously. The smile and wink made her heart melt away.

She nodded slightly. 

John licked his lips; his heart racing even more.  
He gave her a smile, pulled the blanket aside, pushed the blanket from the bed.  
He crawled into the bed; his niece got out of it.

“I am nervous.” Julie admitted.  
“It’s alright.” Emma said. “You’ll love it. Believe me! And I am here. I am watching from this chair.” She said and sat down onto the chair in front of her desk.  
Julie nodded slightly.  
John grabbed her face softly, turned her head to him. He smiled, caressed her cheeks with his thumb.  
“Just close your eyes, Julie. It’s just a tongue pleasing you. Nothing more or less – you’ve felt that before. I am just showing you, how good this can be if it’s done correctly. Close your eyes for me and enjoy this little adventure.”

Julie swallowed and looked at him.  
She felt weird and strange.  
She was too nervous, wanted to stop this, but was too excited for this adventure.  
His smile and his soothing voice made her want it.  
That her best friend had enjoyed real adult sex with a real cock made her jealous – and she wanted it even more.

She closed her eyes, leaned back.

John looked to Emma, grinned and winked at her.  
Emma grinned to him, showed him the thumbs up.

John laid down, an underage cunt right in front of his eyes – wet, quivering, fresh, young.  
He licked his lips.  
He blew hot air – her pussy puckered, she sighed.  
It made him grin. 

He leaned in, didn’t hesitate any longer – he wanted more than licking her cunt; he wanted to fuck this pussy again, but for that, he needed to show her how good his tongue felt on and in her pussy.

John gave her a sloppy kiss, twirled his tongue around her swollen clit, gave her cunt a sloppy wet lick, sucked her lips and swollen clit into his mouth, pushed his tongue into her wet pussy.  
He heard her gasp and pant, heard her moan.  
He felt her squirt already.  
Unexpected – that had been absolutely unexpected.

With her swollen clit and her lips in his mouth, with his wiggling tongue in her pussy, Julie squirted.  
Her legs shivered, she wanted to push him away, but John grabbed her thighs and didn’t give her any chance.  
He twirled his tongue in her gushing cunt, sucked desperately.  
His fingers caressed her shivering thighs.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Emma asked her.  
“Yes… ” Julie gasped with a shy voice.

She calmed down from her orgasm, still felt John’s sucking, and his tongue in her tight pussy.  
She closed her eyes again, leaned her head back.  
His tongue licked across her wet cunt, circled around her clit for a moment.  
She felt his tongue lapping her cunt like a dog was lapping water.  
For a little moment her pussy hasn’t tingled and sparkled, now it was sparkling and tingling even more.

John could literally feel her inner struggle.  
She was embarrassed, she was insecure.  
She felt horny, she was aroused.  
She was happy, she was curious.  
She wanted it.  
John smirked.

His fingers caressed from her thigh to her wet pussy, slowly, without being noticed.  
His tongue licked her deep, made her moan.  
He let his tongue slip out, pushed his finger in.  
She gasped – his finger was noticed.  
He looked up, sat up, his finger still in her cunt.  
He moved his forefinger, tickled her fluttering walls.  
A second finger found his way into her tight pussy.

“I think my two fingers are a bit thicker than your boyfriend’s cock.” He said charmingly. 

Julie swallowed, nodded slightly – she couldn’t believe that her best friend’s uncle had two of his fingers in her cunt.  
And she couldn’t believe how good it felt. 

John winked, let a third finger slip into her wet cunt.  
He wiggled his fingers, felt her thighs shiver and tremble, felt her body wiggle.  
He felt her tight cunt around his fingers – very tight, very warm, very wet.  
He stretched her tight underage hole. 

“Feels great, doesn’t it?” He winked softly and looked at her shy face.

Julie panted and bit her lips.  
She nodded again. 

Another finger.  
Four fingers were stretching her wet pussy.  
He wiggled and twirled them, teased her fluttering walls, teased her g-spot.

“My cock is much thicker and longer than these for fingers. But my cock should definitely fuck your quivering cunt to show you how pathetic you boyfriend’s cock is. You are curious, aren’t you? You want to know how my cock feels in your pussy. We can find out together.”

Julie chewed her lips, turned her head to Emma, who looked very encouraging.  
She really couldn’t believe what was happening here.  
Her heart was almost exploding, her pussy almost exploding out of curiosity.  
She looked back to John, looked back to the grey-haired good-looking man.  
Again, she nodded.  
She wanted to feel what her best friend already felt.

John smiled down to her, let his fingers slip out of her slightly stretched cunt.  
He opened his belt, opened his jeans, zipped it down, pulled it down.  
He pulled down his shorts, freed his hard cock.  
He knelt in front of her, slipped back a little bit, pulled her into the bed.  
John eyed her, winked charmingly. 

He took his cock in hand, rubbed it wet with her juice.  
He guided his thick and veiny cock to her cunt, rubbed the big head across her pussy.

Julie swallowed.  
She hadn’t looked fast enough, hadn’t seen his cock before she had pulled her down into the bed – but what she felt was much bigger than her boyfriend.  
She swallowed again, felt her pussy tingle and sparkle more and more.  
The rubbing of his cock felt like a sweet torture.

“Is this sweet underage cunt that’s going to be fucked by your best friend’s uncle protected?” He asked, even so he knew the answer.

Julie swallowed, nodded nervously.

John smiled.  
“Perfect.”  
He rubbed his cock across her clit, felt her wiggle, felt her muscles relax.  
He teased her, gave her a sweet little impression of his cock by just parting her lips and nudging at her entrance.

A moan.

“Emma felt as fresh as you. She still feels fresh and young, so young. I will make you so happy, Julie.” He said charmingly.  
He nudged at her entrance over and over again, felt her relax, felt her wiggle, felt her quiver.

Another moan.  
“Pl… plea… please.” She dared to beg – her pussy was forcing her.  
Another moan.

“You have to promise that you won’t tell anyone – never. If you can’t promise that, my cock won’t slip in.”  
Julie swallowed.  
“I promise! I promise! I won’t – never!” She said hastily and impatiently. “Can… can you do it now?” She asked.  
“You have to do something else for me.” He told her.  
“What…?”  
“You have to say that you want my paedophiliac thick cock in your underage pussy. You have to say that you want me to fuck you, ‘cause you’re a slut, fucktoy and whore.”  
Julie bit her lips, looked to him, shy and embarrassed, but she said it – her exploding pussy was forcing her.  
She wanted to feel what her best friend had felt – desperately.  
“I… I… ” She stuttered. “I… I want your… your paedophiliac thick cock in my underage pussy. I’m… I am a slut, a… fuck… fucktoy and a whore – please… fuck me.” She murmured.  
“A bit more confident.” John said and rubbed across her wet throbbing entrance.  
Julie breathed in deeply.  
She wasn’t prude, she was quite the opposite.  
She wasn’t shy normally; she should manage this.  
She pinched her eyes close, encouraged herself.  
“I want your paedophiliac thick cock in my underage pussy. I am a slut, fucktoy and whore – please fuck me.”

John licked his lips.  
He could go slow, but it would hurt longer.  
He looked at her, wanted to make it quick, wanted to feel her around his cock.  
He pushed his head in, pushed his long and thick shaft into her very tight pussy.

She screamed.  
He sighed with pleasure.

“God. Your pussy is so tight and hot.” He moaned. “Sorry for the pain. It will go away very quick – your cunt is already used to your boyfriend’s cock.” He said, ripping her open. “Just relax. You feel amazing. You’ll feel amazing.” He winked. “You want this, I can feel how much you want this – you’re incredibly wet.” He said charmingly. “You’re as much of a slut, fucktoy and whore as your best friend and my niece – but I’ve to tell you that my niece will always be my number one.”

He purred and sighed  
She screamed and moaned.

Julie turned her head to Emma, opened her eyes, looked at her.  
His voice still rushed through her body like honey, like caramel, like melted chocolate.  
His cock was stretching her wide, ripped her open, stuffed her to the maximum – her boyfriend’s cock really was pathetic compared to the cock fucking her tight underage pussy right now.  
It hurt, it felt uncomfortable.  
Her eyes looked at her best friend – she bit her lips, swallowed.  
Her best friend was sitting on her desk chair, legs spread, two fingers of her left hand were pinching and twirling her swollen clit, two fingers of her right hand buried in her leaking and dripping cunt – her hips were moving; she fucked herself on her fingers.  
Julie swallowed again.

This was the weirdest situation she had ever been in.  
She was lying completely naked in her best friend’s bed; her best friend’s very adult uncle was fucking her still 13-years old pussy, while her best friend was watching and masturbating.  
Her heart was pounding - she loved adventures.  
This was a big adventure – a weird one, a strange one, but an exciting one, a secret one, a forbidden one.  
This adventure made her feel pretty good – her pussy started to tingle and to spark, pushed the pain aside.  
And she loved to do things that were forbidden.

John’s left hand grabbed her right boob; his thumb rubbed across her nipple.  
His right hand grabbed between her thighs; his thumb rubbed across her clit.

A loud girly moan.

John’s heart pounded happily while his cock was pounding into her tight cunt, while he was feeling her underage body, while he was looking at her.  
These two girls were luckily looking even younger than they actually were.  
Luckily they both weren’t one of these girls already looking much older with all their make-up.  
While this 13-years old girl, he had his cock buried in, looked like 10 or 11; his niece looked like 12, maybe even eleven.  
He licked his lips.

Another loud moan.  
Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Oh, that’s it, girl. I knew what you are right away – a young greedy slut, craving for a proper cock, craving to be fucked properly.”

Her body was melting away under his treatment.  
She was trembling and shaking, shivering and writhing in pleasure.  
She was moaning in ecstasy.  
Her pussy clenched hard around his cock; her walls were fluttering; her pussy quivered massively.  
She gushed around his cock, that was still hitting her g-spot and cervix – she had never felt that before. 

Enjoying her orgasm with closed eyes and shivering, she still felt John’s thick cock in her pussy.

Julie opened her eyes when she stopped squirting, when she stopped gushing around his luscious cock, when she felt someone else in the bed.  
Emma had come to bed, was sitting next to her uncle, smiled down at her.  
And all of a sudden there was another new feeling – deep inside her. 

Cum splashed into her cunt – she heard John moan and grunt, felt his cock squirt and pulse, twitch and throb.  
Cum was flooding her insides – she had never felt that, had never felt a bare cock. 

Her eyes went big, her mouth opened – she looked dreamy, moaned and sighed silently.

John bent down, bent down to her ear, whispered with a snarl, with charm and a smirk.  
“I can feel how much you crave for my cock, my cum, proper fucks. I can feel how much you crave for this forbidden adventure. I can feel and see how jealous you are of Emma. You can have everything Emma has; you can have what you crave for – you just have to tell me, to tell us, that you want to be part of this adventure.” He licked across her ear. “I already know the answer, you already know the answer – but just to make it a bit easier to decide,… I don’t like to be turned down.”  
John gave her ear a kiss, leaned back again, winked. 

Julie blinked, licked her lips, sighed when his cock slipped out.  
The pain she had pushed aside, had been present anyway – but now she felt a bit better, nevertheless she was also craving for this cock to be pushed inside again.  
She bit her lips, looked at him and Emma.  
She felt her own cravings, felt how jealous she was, knew she wanted to be a part of this highly forbidden adventure - but she had also understood quite well, that no matter what she would say, she would be a part of it anyway.  
Would he really rape her, would he really force her?  
She didn’t want to find out; there wasn’t a need to find out - her pussy was already telling her how much she wanted it.

“I want to go on.” She said with a smile.

Emma beamed at her for a moment before turning her head to John.  
“What are we doing now, Uncle John?” She asked with excitement.  
Her eyes dreamy and sparkling. 

John winked and stood up.  
“I’ll undress before we really start this adventure.” He said and slipped out of his jeans and shorts. “This is our secret now, and it will be forever.” He said while slipping out of his socks. “We will have a lot of fun with each other every now and then.” He added and got rid of his shirt. He crawled back into the bed. “I want you two to call me daddy when we three are having fun. I don’t want to hear my name; I don’t want to hear the word ‘uncle’. I am your daddy. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.” Both girls said. 

John smiled – god, the start had been easier than expected.  
He wouldn’t complain.  
He wouldn’t complain about Julie being a bigger slut than he had expected her to be.  
Luckily she was craving for real sex; luckily, she had already understood that his cock was much better than her boyfriend’s cock. 

He knelt in Emma’s bed, looked at Julie.  
“Come over here, little girl. Lay down on your back and lick my balls.” He said.  
Julie got up a little bit, crawled to him and said something to Emma.  
“You could have told me earlier.”  
While she blushed, Emma and John grinned.  
She laid down, her head under John’s balls and hard cock – seeing it this close now, made her eyes big; he was big, he was really big, fucking big; god, this long and thick dong had been in her pussy, had filled her up; she still felt his sticky cum.  
She had never wanted to become a slut like some of her classmates – dressed up like prostitutes after school, make-up all over their face, kissy faces in every selfie, showing off their asses and boobs. She wasn’t looking like them but behaving like they were dressing – whorish.  
“Like this,… daddy?” She murmured, licking her lips – uhh, her pussy was sparkling, this made her horny.  
“Exactly like this. Go on, lick my balls.”

Julie darted her tongue out – heavy and thick balls.  
Not even one of these balls was as thick and big as both of her boyfriend’s balls.  
She gave them a wet lick.  
A different taste – musky, salty, manly.  
Another lick of her tongue, flicking it, twirling it, like she was tasting and trying some ice cream.

John sighed and purred, licked his lips.  
His eyes looked to his niece.  
He smiled.  
“Come here, kitten.” He said, stretching out his hand. “Show daddy your sweet forbidden pussy. I can already see it’s leaking and dripping. Let daddy make it all better.” He said softly. “And while I make your pussy stop dripping and leaking, I want you to lick and suck your sister’s wet cunt.”

Emma licked her lips, didn’t hesitate a second.  
She wanted to feel his cock badly in her pussy, wanted to feel him breed her deep – even so she already was knocked up with his seed.  
She was imagining his seed would knock her up with more babies every time he was flooding her belly with his thick cum.  
Emma was getting into position – she was turning around, was showing him her ass and her dripping pussy, was looking down to her best friend’s cunt. 

John grabbed Emma’s hips, pulled her close.  
He pulled her cunt over his thick hard cock – parting her lips, slipping in, pushing her wet pussy over his long shaft, burying his cock deep.  
He just stopped pulling her close when he was all settled, when his balls nudged at her soaking entrance. 

Feeling Emma’s quivering pussy around him and Julie’s tongue working his balls made him sigh and moan.  
“Enjoy this.” He moaned. “Don’t stop licking your sister, Emma. And don’t stop licking my balls, Julie.” John moaned.  
“Yes, daddy.” He heard them.

John bit his lips.  
Hearing them say daddy had made him incredibly horny the last time as well.  
He licked his lips, moaned and groaned just by the feeling of having his cock in his niece’s underage pussy, just by the feeling of Julie’s tongue working his balls just fine.  
He sighed and purred, tried to calm down a bit.

“Work daddy’s cock, sweetheart.” He ordered his niece. 

He had wanted to fuck her, had wanted to pound her pussy – but making these two girls work for his pleasure was even better. 

He just stayed still, watching his niece working her best friend’s cunt with her tongue.  
He just stayed still, feeling his niece working his cock desperately – she wiggled her hips, fucked herself wildly and desperately on his cock.  
He just stayed still, enjoying Julie’s tongue working his balls – she was twirling it, flicking it, lapping his balls. 

He moaned and sighed loudly, threw his head back.  
He heard Julie moan and sigh, too – she seem to enjoy her best friend’s tongue a lot.  
He heard Emma moan and sigh, too – she moaned desperately, was enjoying herself a lot.  
He purred and grunted uncontrollably.

“You two are such a treat for daddy.” He hissed and panted. 

Emma was gushing around his cock, slowing down her desperate fuck, shivering and shaking, her thighs trembling.  
Her juices drooled down to Julie’s face.

“Don’t slow down, daddy needs more.” John moaned and grabbed her hips harder. 

He was definitely in heaven now.  
Two underage girls, two underage bodies to use.  
Having two underage sluts, fucktoys and whores – one for daily use, one for occasionally use.  
He was in heaven right now.  
His cock being worked by his niece.  
His balls being worked by his niece’s best friend.  
He felt incredibly good.  
It even felt better than last time – this time they won’t forget what happened during the night; this time they would remember it in the morning. 

He was massively horny for the two of them.  
His cock was twitching and throbbing, pulsating.  
His balls were aching and heavy, full of cum.  
He was greedy for them, craving their young underage bodies, craving their underage juices, craving their forbidden touches.

They were working hard for his pleasure – making him feel incredibly good.  
He was making them work hard, tried not to come – telling them to go on and on and on, even so they squirted and gushed over and over again. 

Both girls were shaking and shivering, messed up with their own greedy juices. 

John sighed and purred over and over again, he moaned and grunted, gasped and hissed.  
Fuck, this was such an amazing night. 

For half an hour the two girls were pleasuring his cock – but then, John couldn’t hold it back any longer.  
He had denied himself a few orgasms, now he couldn’t deny another one.  
It felt too good to have his niece’s cunt clench and flutter around his cock.  
It felt too good to have Julie’s tongue lick his balls.

He let go.  
“That’s it, girls. Oh fuck, you two are just amazing. So good for my cock.” He moaned and sighed when releasing the cum from his balls into his niece’s tight pussy.  
She buried his cock deep in her, pushed back hard, pushed his cock passed her cervix, made him fill her womb.  
“Good lord! Thanks for letting daddy breed you, greedy slut.” He grunted.  
Julie’s tongue licked desperately, her lips sucked at his balls, wanted to make him praise her as well.  
John pumped his niece full of cum, grunted and hissed – his body was shaking with pleasure.  
“Jesus. Your little sister is a bigger cock slut than I expected.” He praised Julie. “Daddy will definitely use you every now and then for some lovely playtime you underage whore. You’ll get my paedophiliac cock, promise.” He moaned and sighed.

He let his cock slip out of his niece’s cunt, pushed her down on her best friend’s face.  
And while he wiped his cock clean in Julie’s dark hair, he said:  
“Clean up your sister.”  
Sure, that his huge amount of cum was drooling and dripping into her mouth, he watched her work for his praise.  
He patted her head.  
“Good girl.” He said when Emma moaned. “You make daddy so proud.” He murmured when Emma moaned louder.

He slipped from the bed, bent down, leaned over to her head, to her ears.  
She heard the slopping and slurping sounds of her tongue and lips; heard her swallowing – he heard her swallowing all of his cum that was flooding into her mouth; some of it drooled down her chin.  
He licked her ear, smirked against it.

“You will never cum from your boyfriend fucking you ever again. Believe me, this little cock won’t make you cum anymore. You’ll need big cocks now to make you squirt, to make your cunt stop sparkling and tingling. I ruined you for boys your age.” He teased her. “I think you have to stick with me for the next 4 to 5 years.”

His dark smirking spoken words made her physically addicted to him – he knew it; she knew it; and he knew, that she just realised that he was absolutely right.

He had her where he wanted her to be.  
Physically addicted to him and his cock, knowing she needed adult forbidden cocks to be able to orgasm, not even thinking about betraying him by telling someone what he (and later Sherlock) was/were doing to her. 

He smirked darkly.


	9. Young girls

Sitting on Emma’s bed, his hands supporting his body, head thrown back, John was lost in pleasure.   
His head was turned off completely, luckily he didn’t need to worry about being caught by Emma’s parents – he probably wouldn’t notice them.

Having a threesome with Sherlock and his underage niece was already something extraordinary to experience. But having a threesome with two young girls was more than extraordinary. He couldn’t wait to make a foursome out of it – this would probably blow his mind away. 

The two young girls were kneeling on the floor in front of him – both desperately sucking his cock.   
Sloppy tongues, nibbling teeth, slurping sounds, kissing and sucking lips.  
At the beginning, they have almost fought for his cock.  
Now they were both kissing his cock with sloppy kisses, with softly sucking lips, enjoying it like it was a sweet chocolate bar. 

His cock was standing up proudly and hard.  
His cock was extremely wet, saliva from his two young girls was drooling down as well as precum.   
His cock was twitching and pulsating, his balls aching with lust and pleasure. 

He dropped onto his elbows, moaned loudly, sighed and purred, arched his back.   
Jesus Christ, this blowjob was great, absolutely amazing.  
He rolled his eyes back behind closed lids, licked his lips. 

He felt lips wrapped around the head of his cock, a tongue flicked and twirled across his sensitive slit.  
Another tongue licked his whole shaft, sucked at his balls, kissed his shaft.   
The lips around his tip sucked softly and teasingly, the tongue circled his tip quickly.   
He grabbed the sheets – his whole body dropped onto the sheets. 

Emma twirled her tongue across the thick and veiny shaft, felt every little puckering vein. She licked to his balls again, sucked greedily and desperately. She loved tasting him, loved to feel his cock, wanted to feel and taste as much as possible of it.   
She knew her best friend was jealous; she could feel it, she could see it – but it didn’t drove her mad, it just played into her hands, too. With her jealousy, she was making this night even more exciting and easier to get her more and more into this adventure. 

Julie sucked eagerly at the tip of this thick cock, tasting her best friend’s uncle.   
She enjoyed his cock in her mouth, slowly swallowed down a little bit more of his cock. 

“Girls,… ” He moaned out of breath. He had wanted to say something, but they took his breath away by working his cock with their mouths.   
“Fuck.” He sighed happily.

Again, he felt both their lips at the sensitive tip of his cock.  
The way they kissed his cock made clear that they were also kissing each other.   
They made his cock even stickier and wetter with their saliva.

He had wanted to fuck them, had wanted to use them, but good lord, it was fantastic to make them work, to make them do all the work.   
Having all the pleasure without having to work for it – perfect.

Lips were wrapped around his tip again.  
His cock was swallowed down inch by inch, without hesitation.   
Feeling the wet mouth around his whole cock made him squirm with deep pleasure and horny lust.   
And the desperate suck at his balls made him even hornier and harder. 

His balls were exploding all of a sudden – well, all of a sudden wasn’t the right description. It was no wonder his balls were exploding, these two girls were working his cock for almost an hour now, and he himself couldn’t find any explanation for how he had managed to deny himself probably hundreds of orgasms with having two underage girls kneeling in front of him, pleasuring his cock.

Of course, he wasn’t denying his sweet beautiful niece the first huge load of cum. His sweet young Emma was getting the first huge load right down her throat.  
He sat up, grabbed the sheets hard – everything was blurry in front of his eyes, he felt dizzy in his head.   
Who could blame him – his dark and dangerous soul was exactly getting what he craved for the most; underage willing meat, on top of that: underage willing incest meat. 

He pulled out, grabbed his cock with one hand, grabbed her chin with his other hand – covered her face with thick sticky cum.   
In no time, her face looked like a few men would have covered it with their cum – she absolutely deserved it.  
Licking his lips, he let go of her messy face, grabbed Julie’s chin, guided his cock into her mouth.  
He roughly and hastily pushed his cock in until she choked.   
His balls released another two big loads, right into her mouth.  
Breathing heavily, he pulled out hastily, grabbed her chin a bit harder, watched her swallow.  
Ropes of thick white cum splashed into her face, covered it as messy as Emma’s face.  
He gave them what they craved for.   
Letting go of her chin, he dropped his body, laid flat on his back.

“Go and clean up your filthy faces, dirty sluts.” He said. 

Walking out of the bedroom with wobbly knees, walking into the bathroom with wobbly knees.  
Both girls were washing their cum covered faces, their hearts racing hard against their ribcages, their bellies tingle. 

They smiled at each other, massaged their jaws.

“You still like it?” Emma asked.  
“It’s amazing! Oh my god, this weekend is so cool! A shame we can’t tell these bitches in our class who think they are the prettiest girls on earth. I bet they haven’t even had sex yet.” Julie grinned.   
“Told you!” She grinned. “Oh god, that would be terrific. I am glad, I don’t have to deal with them for this school year.”  
“Lucky you! Is this the reason why you aren’t in school, to have more time with your uncle?”  
“Yes,… he wanted to make the most out of that year.”  
“Since when are you two fucking?”  
“Months,… several months now. I asked him to sleep with me after you told me about having sex with Oliver. And I fancied him a lot. I still do. He’s hot. God, he’s so handsome. I’d marry him right away.”  
Julie grinned.  
“Yeah, he’s hot. But I like his boyfriend Sherlock a bit more.”  
Emma grinned.  
“Well, that’s sorted then. I’ll take my hot uncle, and you can have the hottie with the curly black hair.”  
Julie grinned, licked his lips.  
“He’s quite big, your uncle. It’s so much better than with Oliver. It’s kind of weird, isn’t it? I mean John is 42,… he’s your uncle,… he’s fucking us. It’s so forbidden and illegal what we do here, what he’s doing to us – I love it!” She grinned.  
“You can’t imagine how much I love it. It’s even better with my parents gone, even so I miss them. But with them not being here, we don’t have to worry – we can just fuck. I can just do what he wants me to do – being ready to get used at any time.” She smirked. “God, I really thought I maybe never find someone, since most of the boys like these bitches. Now I’ve the jackpot at home. We should get back; he’s not done yet.”  
Julie nodded with dreamy eyes.  
“It’s hot to call him daddy.”  
“It turns me on, too.” Emma admitted.

They grinned, walked out of the bathroom – and before they entered the bedroom again, Julie smacked Emma’s butt, telling her, she really should have told her earlier about this adventure. 

\------------------------------------------------

Julie was rubbing her eyes while putting down the glass.  
She was standing in the kitchen, had been thirsty after waking up.   
The sun was getting up slowly, she must have been asleep for maybe an hour after her best friend’s uncle had been finally done with them.

He had made them do all the work.  
Riding his cock, not facing him, while the other has kissed him hungrily.  
Riding two dildos, sucked against the wardrobe, while playing with his cock and his balls – with their hands. She had jerked him off, Emma had crawled his balls.  
Riding two dildos, him kneeling in front of them, making them suck his cock – once his cock had been in her mouth, once his cock had been in Emma’s mouth; he hadn’t done anything, hadn’t needed to do anything.   
Giving him a show by playing with each other – he hadn’t even bothered to touch himself; he had spurted his cum handsfree. 

He hadn’t worked for it once, despite fucking her for the first time.  
He had made them beg in a way she wouldn’t have thought she would ever beg – she had felt quite dirty and filthy and ashamed, but it had made her incredibly horny, it had made her gush and squirt even more. 

She wouldn’t split up with her boyfriend, even so, he had a cock that was a few times too small for her – but a small cock was better than no cock, especially since she was just John’s second choice. She needed to take what she got. 

She wanted to grab a biscuit, but a very hard and strong cock was pressed between her thighs.  
She looked down, swallowed.  
She saw the tip of his cock poking out between her thighs.

“Hello, young darling.”  
“Hey,…” She murmured. “I just needed something to drink and to eat.”  
“That’s alright. Just feel at home.” John said. But he put his hand on hers, made her put back the biscuit. “You can have this biscuit in a few minutes.”  
“I’m exhausted, John.”  
“Still your daddy.”  
“Sorry. I’m still exhausted, daddy.”  
“Problem is, daddy’s cock is hard and needs you. Problem is, this cunt is leaking; this body is mine; I make the rules.” He whispered. “Remember,… daddy doesn’t like to be turned down.” He said charmingly. “I think you are awake enough to give me a good time between your thighs, aren’t you? Or am I wrong here? I have the feeling you are craving daddy’s cock.” He said with his flirting voice.   
Julie chewed her lips, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock between her thighs.  
“You’re not wrong… ” She had to admit.   
“Just move a bit – this won’t take long. Make me cum between your thighs, sweetie. This paedophiliac cock needs them.”

Julie closed her eyes, moved her hips slowly, felt his cock rub across her cunt – she was tired and exhausted, but the stimulation made her pussy wet all over again. 

“Hmh, that’s it. Good girl. Just press your thighs together for daddy.”

Julie grabbed the table in front of her.  
Her boyfriend never played with her that often, especially not in just a few hours.  
The man behind her had a huge stamina it seems – and a lot of cum to give.  
She was wondering how his body managed to produce it this quickly.  
Pressing her thighs together, she heard him sigh and moan in her ear – dirty and filthy.  
She moved her hips slowly, sighed and purred by the touchy stimulation of his thick and strong veiny cock.

His filthy and dirty moans were grunted right into her ear.  
The pressure around is cock was huge – tight, incredibly tight.  
Her thigh muscles were strong, this must be the feeling of fucking a five-year old kid.   
Delicious.   
He grabbed her tiny boobs, made her do all the work. 

It won’t take long, he had said, maybe two minutes ago. 

A few thick ropes of white cum hit the table, hit the plate with the biscuits, covered them in cum.  
He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder.  
“Told you,… this won’t take long.” He sighed. “Thank you for that. I think I’ll manage to get upstairs and wake up Emma without grabbing you on the stairs.” He smirked.

He stepped back, his cock still hard and needy.  
He looked over her shoulder, grabbed one of the biscuits, the one that was almost covered completely.  
“Have a biscuit, darling.”  
Julie was taking it slowly – he could almost see her blushed cheeks.  
“Don’t act shy, Julie. I know you are craving my cum, aren’t you?”  
“I… am.” She admitted and bit into the cum covered biscuit.   
He took her hand, turned her around, led her to the staircase.  
“Your pussy will get some cum.”

He brought her upstairs, led her back into the bedroom.  
He led her to the bed, let go of her hand.

John bent down, kissed his niece’s cheek.  
“Wake up.” He murmured into her ear. “Daddy needs you.”   
Slowly, Emma woke up, blinked, yawned.  
“Hmh?”  
“Blanket aside, on all four. Daddy needs your sweet ass.”  
Emma smiled tiredly – she was used to this. She was used to be woken up in the middle of the night, hearing orders. It wasn’t the first time tonight, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time. 

She pushed the blanket aside, yawned again.  
She got on all four, closed her eyes, showed him her rear hole.   
She heard him order Julie to get into the same position.   
She felt Julie getting on all four next to her.

John grabbed the lube out of Emma’s bedside table, poured a bit of it into his hands.  
He covered his cock with it, rubbed his hand across her rim muscle, tickled her entrance.   
“I want my two sweet girls to kiss each other.”  
He took his cock in hand, guided it to Emma’s rear hole.  
The tip nudged at her entrance.

Seeing them kiss tiredly and exhausted, John grabbed Emma’s cheeks and pulled them apart.  
The tip slipped in.  
He moaned. She moaned.  
The tip stretched her, the shaft slithered in, stretched her tight hole, ripped her open, stretched her wide.   
He sighed dreamingly. She moaned with pleasure. 

This time, he would do all the work.

He looked to the kissing teenagers, licked his lips.  
His fingers blindly found Julie’s quivering and wet pussy – he pushed in two of his fingers, spread them inside of her, spread her walls.  
The little horny slut was moaning.   
Exhausted? Maybe she was, but truly not exhausted enough if she was still able to moan like this.

Again, he licked his lips.  
With his cock up his niece’s ass and his fingers up Julie’s pussy, he pounded away.  
He pounded away in the same rhythm – quick and fast, rough and intense, with a soft touch to make them melt away under his horny fuck.

The two girls were kissing each other hungrily, were moaning desperately into their kiss.  
They were muffling their moans, but they were still greedy and horny, still making a whore look pathetic next to them.

Emma’s tight ass was hot and grateful to get fucked; she clenched her tight hole with an unpredictable rhythm, making him moan in ecstasy. His balls were slapping against her cunt – he would love to stuff them into her wet quivering pussy.

Julie’s young pussy was clenching desperately around his two fingers – she welcomed them thankfully. Her walls were fluttering and squirming, her thighs were shivering. He fucked her wet hole in the same rhythm as he was fucking his niece.   
He turned his hand around, let his thumb rub across her rim muscle while he finger fucked her.

The moans he got from them were incredible.   
A really exhausted slut sounded much different – not that excited, not that loud, not that whorish and addicted, not that desperate and horny.   
Young sluts were such a joy – so full of power and excitement.   
He was wondering how horny and full of power and excitement his niece would be if he would have used her much earlier – well, he could answer this question, just by looking back to his own youth.  
He was wondering how horny and full of power and energy an underage teen in her age would be if being used right from the start? How addicted would they be? How much would they crave cocks and cum and sexual pleasure? He couldn’t look back to this to find an answer – but his free hand found Emma’s belly; maybe,… just maybe, he could get an answer in a few years. 

Licking his lips with his tongue, staring at them, staring at his cock pounding his niece, staring at his hand softly rubbing her knocked up belly, staring at his fingers fucking Julie, made him look like a dirty and filthy man.  
He looked at them like a man one had in front of his eyes when thinking about a dirty, filthy and criminal paedophiliac man who had just been accused of abusing children.  
He licked his lips hungrily.

He pounded deeper into his niece, pounded his fingers deeper into Julie.  
He was rubbing his cock across sensitive spots, was rubbing his fingers across the g-spot.

Emma was squirting as soon as he was shooting his seed deep into her.   
Julie was squirting around his fingers by the time his thumb slipped into her as – it was the moment when he had felt Emma gush, when he himself shot his first load deep into Emma.

He was moaning and groaning and deeply and darkly grunting.  
He was pushing his seed deep into Emma, drained his balls into her – his beautiful girl, his sweet niece, his one and only number one was getting almost all of his cum.  
John just pulled out at the end of his orgasm, guided his cock into Emma’s wet and relaxed pussy – he gave her just the last few drops of cum.   
He wiped his cock clean at his niece’s ass.

“Stopped these whorish and desperate moans.” He said; they were still in ecstasy about his anal pounding and finger fuck, about his cum. “Turn around and give daddy a kiss before getting back to sleep.”


	10. Field Trip

Day 20.

School had been different for Emma today.   
She hadn’t been at Baker Street with Sherlock, hadn’t been taught in maths, chemistry, physics, biology and history, like they did the other Wednesdays.  
Today she had been on a field trip with her uncle John. 

A history field trip to Cambridge. 

It had been a lovely day with her uncle – a day like probably every niece had had with her uncle.  
Totally normally and innocent.  
They had laughed and talked, they have done sightseeing, eaten lunch and Afternoon Tea; John had taught her the history of the city, had known quite a lot of it – he was very smart, but in comparison to Sherlock it was often overlooked.  
They had enjoyed the day as uncle and niece, as friends – they had spent days like this very often before Emma had asked him to fuck her.   
One really wouldn’t have thought that something very dark and forbidden was connecting them in a very inappropriate way. 

On their way back, they had stopped at a drive-in theatre.   
John had parked in the middle of the other cars, had fetched up popcorn, cola and crisps.

They were showing one of the ‘Back to the Future’ movies.

John unbuttoned his jeans, zipped it down, pulled it down a little bit.  
His niece was still watching the movie, enjoying her popcorn.  
He freed his cock, leaned back comfortably, looked over to his niece.  
He stroked his cock, felt it hardened with every stroke.   
Flaccid and soft to baseball bat hard within a few strokes while watching his niece.  
Feeling his thick balls ache for more than just a stroking hand, feeling his cock drool precum; he took his hand off his cock.

“Emma, sweetheart?”  
His niece turned her head, smiled into his face, not seeing his free cock that was standing up hard and proudly.  
“Yes?” She asked him, still listening to the sound that was playing out of the radio.  
He smiled, pointed down to his cock.  
“Your mouth should stop enjoying popcorn – its needed here.” He said charmingly and saw her look down to his bare precum leaking cock. “Lean over, kitten – and put your mouth to a better use than just eating popcorn.”

Emma looked up to him again.  
She chewed her lips, feeling her heart race – she liked sucking his cock, she wanted to suck it, but it was very risky in a drive-in theatre with a lot of other visitors.  
She put her popcorn away, anyway, felt her tummy tingle with excitement.   
In a way she felt very sorry about the fact that they couldn’t just fuck everywhere they wanted to.  
She leaned over, bent down.

Her tongue licked across her uncle’s tip. She licked the salty and musky precum away, let her tongue rub across his slit.   
John sighed.   
Her tongue circled his sensitive tip, made it wet with saliva.   
John purred.  
Her tongue licked down his thick shaft, feeling every little puckering vein, tasting his musky meat, tickling the base of his cock, tickling his full balls with pleasure – they were thick and heavy, they felt full which meant a lot of cum for her; she tickled them enthusiastically.   
John moaned, laid his hand into her blonde hair.

“You’re such a clever little girl.” He praised her. 

Her lips kissed his balls softly – a few times.  
John moaned with a sigh.  
Her mouth opened, she sucked them in, made them as dripping wet as his long and thick shaft.   
John rolled his eyes back, his mouth hung open, the hand on Emma’s hair played with it.  
She sucked teasingly at his balls, sucked with an unpredictable rhythm to make it different with every suck – her tongue was busy as well, was giving his balls tickles before she sucked them into her mouth again. 

“Fuck. You become better and better at this, cockslut.” He moaned with a deep purr. 

Her mouth let his balls slip out – her tongue twirled over the sensitive skin before working its way back to the tip with twirling and flicking motions.  
John groaned; his cock twitched strongly.   
Her lips kissed the tip, let his cock slip in. Very slowly and teasingly, she let his cock slip into her mouth; her tongue played while the thick and long cock of her uncle slithered in.  
John grunted – his eyes were glittering and sparkling dreamingly; his face was showing pleasure; he was already drooling saliva, couldn’t stop it; the feeling of his niece’s underage wet and hot mouth was too good.  
She sucked him down completely, twirled her tongue; she popped her head up, popped her head down, sucked and blew – euphorically.

“Jesus! So young and already such a cock sucking slut.”

He licked his lips, saw a man come closer to the car, probably on its way to the loo or to get new popcorn and candy.  
His eyes were beaming with lust and arousal.  
His face was hot and slightly red; he was sweating because he needed a lot of effort not to spurt his seed down her throat already.  
Again, he licked his lips – tasted his own saliva, which was still running down his chin.  
He saw the man looking into the front window – it was clear that he knew what was happing here, even so, this man was just able to see his face.

It rather turned him on than it scared him.

The man stopped at the window, looked into it – he was probably in his 20s. He was smirking at him, giving him the thumbs up after he had watched Emma sucking his cock enthusiastically for a few minutes. He was grinning, giving him another thumbs up, forming something with his lips: ‘lucky you’   
Again, a thumbs up before he left.

John licked his lips, his heart racing. 

Lucky you – that was right.  
Lucky him – he was enjoying a blow job.  
Lucky him – the man hasn’t been able to see the too young face of his niece.   
Lucky him – seeing the young man watching them for a moment had turned him on massively.  
Lucky him – that this man didn’t know that he had just giving him the thumbs up for letting his underage niece suck his cock; that this young man didn’t know that he had just giving him the thumbs up for incest and paedophilia. 

He was massively horny now.  
He hadn’t freed his cock because of this public risky situation – he had freed his cock and stroked it hard because he had just wanted his niece to suck his cock, since he had last used her yesterday afternoon. It had been time to get his cock in one of her holes again.   
That this man had seen him and his niece, was just awesome.

John grabbed her head.  
“I need to fuck your sweet, dirty, underage mouth.” He told her.  
His hands hold her in place.

The teasing was amazing; everything she had done had been amazing, absolutely amazing. He needed to tell her, didn’t want her believing he was fucking her mouth because she wasn’t doing a job that was satisfying him.

“Amazing job, kitten. Everything was perfect; the teasing, your tongue, your unpredictable sucks, these nibbling teeth, these flicks and twirls. The right amount of pressure and intensity.” He praised her, still held her head in place. “I just need to get off now, as quickly as possible, just right now. I’m too horny for that incestuous mouth.”

Emma held still; her heart racing, her tummy tingling because of his loving words and his praises.  
She opened up her mouth.  
The young girl let him have his way.

John closed his eyes, thrusted upwards.   
He fucked into her mouth, fucked his cock deeper.  
He moaned loudly and wildly.  
His thrusts were quick and wild; he was fucking into her mouth like it was his first proper blowjob.  
Uncontrollably, wild, boyish thrusts didn’t stop when he squirted his thick white cum into his niece’s mouth.

He had squirted the first ropes of cum within the first two wild and boyish thrusts.  
He was still flooding her mouth and throat with his cum, emptied his balls in her underage mouth. 

“You take this so well.” He moaned with pleasure, feeling her swallow around his cock, feeling her swallow his cum. He was holding her down, pressing her face into his crotch. “Good girl, swallow it all,… swallow all of your uncle’s cum.” He sighed. 

He sighed and purred, enjoyed the feeling around his cock, enjoyed her swallowing, enjoyed the moment he was having with her.  
Perfect little slut.  
He loosened his grip.  
He licked his lips, breathed in deeply while enjoying her tongue licking him clean after she had swallowed the last bits of cum. 

When the thick long cock slipped out of her mouth, Emma breathed in quickly, getting fresh air into her lungs, getting enough air into them.   
She licked her lips, looked at him, with a red, hot face, with dreamy eyes, with wet lips. 

“Thank you, darling.” John said.   
He took his cock in hand, stroked it.  
Emma smiled, still out of breath.  
“You’re welcome.” She smiled. “It was adventurous and very risky, I liked that.”  
John stroked his half hard cock rock hard again.  
“Oh, did you? Then I can do something for your tingling and sparkling – it’s sparkling and tingling between your thighs isn`t it? I’m quite sure that your panties are wet, that it’s all sticky between your thighs.”  
Emma smiled, nodded with blushed cheeks.  
“You’re right, Uncle John.”

John winked.  
“Climb to the back seats.”   
Emma nodded, licked her wet lips again.  
She climbed through the car, climbed to the back seats of her parent’s car.  
Her heart was racing, her tummy still tingling – the car adventure was very exciting.   
“Are you coming?” She smiled to him.  
John winked.  
“Of course.” He said.  
He got out of the seat, climbed through the car, climbed to her.  
He sat down behind the driver’s seat, pulled his jeans and shorts down again.   
“Come here.” He said to her. 

Emma hurried up, climbed onto his lap, was looking down to him now, since she was still kneeling instead of sitting.

John grabbed the button of her trousers, opened it.  
He pulled it down, grabbed her inner thighs, one hand was pulling her slip aside while he spread her thighs.   
He felt the wet inner thighs, felt the went panties – she hadn’t gushed or squirted during the blowjob, but it had made her extremely wet.   
He raised his eyebrow, smirked.

“Oh, my little girl,… you're dripping wet after you have sucked my cock and swallowed my cum. You’re such a horny and greedy whore for my cock and cum, aren’t you? Well, you don’t have to answer this, this wet slip and your wet thighs tell me all I have to know.” He teased her softly.

Her juices were dripping down onto his crotch.  
His cock was standing up proudly and horny for pussy.

“Sit down – your pussy really needs its medication to stop tingling and sparkling.” He said. “Make sure to cuddle your face into my cheek. You’re face looks far too young. We don’t want anyone who passes the car noticing that I’m fucking a child.”

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, sat down slowly. The precum leaking tip nudged at her soaked wet entrance, parted her lips slowly. The veiny and twitching shaft slithered into her tight wet hole. The thick and long cock stretched her tight and hot cunt.   
She sat down, sighed and purred, heard him sigh and purr, too.   
She pressed her face into his warm and soft bearded cheek.  
She cuddled her face against it, gave him sweet little kisses.

John let go of her thighs, grabbed her ass, smiled because of the small kisses.  
His hands massaged her butt cheeks, her lips were kiss him.   
It was like being home as soon as he was feeling her underage cunt around his cock.

Emma moved her hips since her uncle wasn’t doing anything.   
But as soon as she started riding him, he joined her euphorically and greedy rhythm.  
She was clenching her pussy around his cock, milked him with an intense and horny rhythm – she was enjoying every second and every inch to the fullest.   
She moaned against his cheek, made it wet with her sweet kisses and her saliva.  
She hugged him tightly around the neck.

John moaned and grunted, grabbed her ass harder, massaged her cheeks passionately.   
As greedy and horny as she rode his cock, as greedy and horny John thrusted into her pussy.   
“You’re the best slut, whore and fucktoy, I’ve ever had, you horny little thing.” He grunted.   
His cock felt her milking, felt her fluttering hot walls.  
He felt a warm and tingling feeling in every vein and fibre of his body – it was getting better and better to fuck his underage niece, to have his cock buried in one of her holes.

Emma cuddled her face closer, rode his cock quicker and wilder. Feeling his cock pound into her wet pussy was one of the best feelings on earth and it was driving her absolutely crazy and into ecstasy.   
“I love your thick cock.” She moaned loudly. “It’s so big and long, it makes me feel so good.” She sighed and purred. “I love to be your slut! Thank you that you allow me to be your slut, fucktoy and whore.” She moaned again.  
She kissed his cheek over and over again, feeling his cock rub across her g-spot.  
With every thrust, she felt his cock pushing into her cervix.

His hands still massaged her cute luscious butt cheeks.  
His cock was throbbing, his balls aching.

“And how does it feel to ride the daddy of your incest baby, bitch?” He asked with a grunting voice.

Reminded of being pregnant with his baby, reminded of that night where her uncle had knocked her up, made her orgasm.  
She clenched harder around his cock, while her legs trembled and shivered.   
Her pussy gushed and squirted massively.

“Amazing!” She moaned. “I liked to be your bitch.” She groaned. 

Feeling her gush as soon as he mentioned their incest baby, made him cover her inside walls with cum.   
He shot the thick sticky liquid into her cunt, into her womb – covered and flooded her insides.   
Moaning and groaning, he emptied his balls again. 

\------------------------------------------------

The movie in the car park hadn’t been too important anymore, the last couple of minutes hadn’t been too important anymore. 

John had crawled back to the front seat, while Emma had stayed where she had just been fucked by her uncle. 

They hadn’t waited till the end of the movie; they had left the drive-in theatre as soon as John had been in the driver’s seat. 

They were almost in London, just a few more miles.  
Since a few minutes John felt his hard cock pressing against his jeans.   
They were driving along a forest, and this had triggered his mind all of a sudden.

\------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------

It was the middle of the night.  
He was comfortably sleeping in the car of his aunt and uncle.  
They had been on a family birthday in Cardiff, were now on their way back home. His parents and his aunt and uncle hadn’t wanted to sleep in Cardiff, so they had decided to drive back home all the way – 3 hours.  
His parents and his sister were sitting in the car in front of them, too far away already to notice that his aunt and uncle stopped the car on the path leading to a dark forest.  
He had wanted to drive with his aunt and uncle – not because they were giving him extraordinary playtimes, but because his sister had annoyed him the whole day, and he hadn’t wanted to sit next to her for three hours.

He felt a touch on his cheek, a kiss on his temple, heard his aunt murmur.  
“Sweetie, wake up.”  
He slowly opened his eyes, still very tired, still sleepy.  
“Are we there?” He asked with his nine-year old voice, looking up with sleepy blue eyes.  
“No, darling. We made a little stop. Unbuckle your seatbelt and get your pants down, your uncle needs your filthy hole.” His aunt whispered with a sweet smile. 

He rubbed his eyes, looked to his aunt, smiled and nodded.  
He unbuckled his seatbelt, was obeying immediately. Playtime with them? Happy to join in anytime!  
He opened the button of his trousers, zipped them down, pulled them down to his ankles.   
His aunt wrapped her hand around his tiny flaccid cock, stroked him hard.

“Get on all four and stretch your sweet tiny ass out of the backdoor. Show your uncle your underage greedy hole and give him a good time.” She whispered while stroking his cock. “I will join you two – my pussy is tingling and sparkling, so you will give me a good time with your tongue while your sweet ass gets pounded.”

He looked at his aunt with dreamy eyes, nodded.

She let go off him, smiled, circled the car.  
For a little moment, he watched her, seeing for the first time that they seemed to be in a forest. He couldn’t see much; the lights of the car were out; it was just a bit of moonlight that was showing him that he was in the middle of a forest.   
Probably something most kids would be afraid of; he loved it. He loved adventures, especially adventures with his aunt and uncle, and the forest by night was a good place to not be seen by others.

He crawled onto the back seat, turned his nine-years old ass to the open door – on all four, very proudly. 

His uncle grabbed his butt cheek with one hand; the other hand, his other finger were rubbing across his rim muscle immediately – two nudged shortly at his entrance, slipped in right afterwards; they were wet and sticky.  
Lube. They were prepared wherever they went with him.   
He moaned and gasped, and wiggled his tiny ass.  
“I’m so horny for you, boy.” His uncle said while his fingers were stretching him quickly. “It’s not just emptying my full balls in you, it’s also a thank you to you for driving with us tonight. Do you want your treat?” He asked.

His tight ass was puckering, the walls were fluttering and ripped open by three fingers – his uncle didn’t waste any time.   
He was stretched open quickly and roughly; it seemed like his uncle really needed to get off; he seemed to be pretty horny.   
He watched his aunt crawling into the car – she sat down onto the rear seat, her dress lifted, her legs spread, no slip, showing him her bare wet pussy. 

“Yes, Uncle Jack.” He said with his young voice. “Thank you.” 

He had just said it, when his aunt grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down between her thighs, pressing his face against her leaking pussy. 

Smelling, tasting and feeling his aunt’s cunt made his heart pound very fast.   
He darted his tongue out, had a taste with his tongue.   
Sloppy licks with his small tongue.

“Fuck that boy silly, Jack. He always gets so wild and enthusiastic when you fuck him rough while he licks my pussy.”  
“Don’t you worry, darling. I’ll pound him so hard he will still feel it when having breakfast with his parents.”

The fingers up his ass vanished, but a lubricated hard cock pushed all the way in.

He moaned against his aunt’s soaked wet cunt, grabbed the rear seat.   
Since three years now, he was used by his aunt and uncle. He didn’t know how often his uncle had fucked his ass with his cock and fingers; couldn’t say how often his aunt had fucked his ass with her fingers or a strap-on; couldn’t even guess how often they had fucked him with all sorts of toys – but his ass was still tight.  
Since three years now, they used him almost on every occasion and change they got.   
Since three years now, he could enjoy this playtime – he loved it massively; loved it to be used, to be this special for his aunt and uncle. It was a great feeling; it was a great thing; he really didn’t want to miss it.   
He moaned again, rolled his eyes back behind closed lids – he felt sorry for every kid who couldn’t experience it, despite for his sister, she had been such an annoying, mean brat today.

His aunt was still pressing his face against her soaked wet cunt, didn’t give him any other chance than to lick her pussy.  
His uncle pulled out, pushed in again, pounded away – hard and rough, raw and bluntly.  
He heard him moan.

“You’re such a good fucktoy for us, filthy boy.”

The hard and rough pounding made him lick his aunt wildly and euphorically – big sloppy licks around her pussy, across her lips, flicking across her swollen clit, pushing his tongue into her quivering pussy.  
He got more and more excited, even so he felt pain – but it was almost pushed aside through the warm feeling in his gut and in every vein of his body.  
He heard her moan.

“That’s it, Jack. God, that boy has a skilled tongue.”

Jack laughed in agreement.   
His uncle knew about his skills – he hadn’t just licked his cock, balls and ass once in these three years.   
His uncle’s cock was hitting his prostate, was fucking him deeper and deeper.  
He felt his hand around his tiny hard cock – he was stroking him; not in the same blunt and raw, wild and rough rhythm; he worked his cock very slowly and teasingly.

“You’re such a greedy filthy slut and you’re just nine. You’re small cock is probably harder than mine.” His uncle growled. “What a massive greedy and filthy man will you be in 30 years, when you’re like this by the sweet age of nine.” He teased him. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you need to get off 24/7, fucking underage kids, raping children and women and men,… just so your cock gets what its needs, by then.” Uncle Jack growled. “Hope you make us proud in thirty years, or we’ll have done it all wrong with you.” Uncle Jack hissed. 

His body was shaking and trembling, shivering through his dry orgasm.   
These words made him even hornier.  
His tongue licked his aunt like a dog in heat; he ate her out like he hadn’t been allowed to do it for half a year – it was wild and desperate.  
And he even joined his uncle and his rough and blunt thrusts.

His aunt pressed him hard against her pussy.  
She was moaning and grunting.  
“You never moan like this when I lick your greedy pussy.” He heard his uncle.  
“Well, honey. You’re a grown-up man, that’s a kid between my thighs.” She moaned in a slutty way.   
His uncle chuckled.  
“I shouldn’t be envy – I do it, too when fucking our nephew.”  
He moaned and growled, grunted and gasped as he pounded away.  
His uncle’s full and heavy balls hit his body with every thrust.

He was filled up on both ends all of a sudden.

His aunt squirted with his tongue up her pussy – gushing her juices into his open mouth.  
His uncle shot his huge load into him, filled him up with thick cum.

He didn’t get a chance to relax.

When his uncle finally pulled out, he felt his tongue and mouth between his butt cheeks.  
While his uncle was eating him out, while he was cleaning him up, his aunt let go off him.   
She just smiled down, patted his head and his flushed and heated cheeks, and got out of the car. 

A few minutes later, when he wasn’t feeling his uncle’s cock in his ass any longer, when he wasn’t feeling his wet tongue circling his rim muscle any longer, when he had shivered and quivered through a second dry orgasm, his uncle patted his butt cheek.

“Pants up, boy. We should try to catch up a bit – we’re far behind your parents.”

\------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

Oh, he had felt his ass when sitting down again.   
His uncle had been right, he had even felt it in the morning when sitting at the kitchen table with his parents and his sister, who had been sweet and nice again – girls.

And his uncle had been right with something else.  
He really felt a desire for having sex 24/7 – if it would be possible, he would do it; he could have sex all day long with beautiful women and men, and luckily he didn’t need pills for that.  
He really was having sex with kids – with his niece and her best friend.  
He really had raped women – no men or kids so far. But he had kind of raped his niece and her best friend when they had been drugged.  
And the desire to use this drug on other kids was growing bigger and bigger in his head, his heart, his belly and in every vein and fibre of his body.

He licked his lips, couldn’t ignore his hard cock any longer. 

There was a path, a path into the forest.  
He slowed down, led the car onto the path.

“Is this a shorter way to London?” Emma asked.  
“No. This is a dark forest in which I will fuck you. Get ready, I can’t wait any longer.”

He heard her chuckle when he stopped the car.

When he got out of it a second later and opened the back door, all Emma had been able to manage was unbuckling her seatbelt.

It was enough for John.  
He just tossed her onto the rear seat, grabbed her legs, pulled her closer to the open door.  
She chuckled.

“Can’t wait.”  
“Better be prepared for a rough pounding.” He winked charmingly and pulled his jeans down.

His hard cock sprung free, standing up proudly and rock hard.  
He opened her trousers, pulled them and the messy slip down a little bit.  
He raised her legs, pulled them even closer – her butt wasn’t lying on the back seat any longer, but her back and head.

His greedy cock didn’t need any guidance, it found its way right away.  
He plunged his cock into her soaked wet and messy pussy.  
He heard her moan.  
For a moment he just stayed still, enjoying the wet and tight underage pussy around his paedophiliac massive cock.   
He sighed and closed his eyes.

“I love your underage holes, kitten.” He sighed. “You feel amazing around my paedophilic cock.” He praised her. “God, I regret it more and more that I haven’t made you my slut right when you were born, you filthy little thing.” He sighed again.

Precum was leaking into her underage cunt.

“And I love your cock in all my holes, Uncle John.” She moaned and wiggled her hips. “Please fuck me. God, please fuck me.” She begged desperately as if she hadn’t been fucked for months. Her walls were already fluttering. “I need your forbidden incest seed and your paedophilic cock to fuck me hard.” She moaned and pleaded. “Show me what a slut, fucktoy and whore I am for you.”

John swallowed and grabbed her legs harder.

He pulled out and pushed in again, just to fuck her harder and rougher than ever before – when she hadn’t been drugged.  
He wasn’t fucking her as bluntly and merciless as that night where she had been drugged, but it was very close.  
This blunt and merciless, brutally and raw, ruthless and abusing fuck was reserved for drugged sex and for the times she would refuse to have sex with him – and he knew someday she would ask him, not to fuck her this time.

He threw his head back, heard her whimper and moan.  
She felt her struggling slightly but by far not as much as she did when he abused her drugged body.  
She wasn’t crying or sobbing, she wasn’t writhing or flinching.  
She was just whimpering a bit in her moans.  
Oh, when she knew, that this was just a little tiny taste of what would happen to her the moment a no or something similar comes over her lips.   
He moaned into the night.

Emma grabbed her own hair.  
This was much rougher than ever before. It made her whimper, but nevertheless it was still joyful and pleasurable.   
It was different, but still amazing, and in a way she felt comfortable with.  
It made her feel even more like a slut, fucktoy and whore – just as she had asked him to make her feel.   
Her pussy was sparkling and tingling so much – even her ass was puckering and screaming for his cock; even her mouth was watering by the thought of having this thick and veiny cock down her throat.   
Her life has changed definitely to the better since she has asked him to fuck her – but she was probably one of the only ones who thought that.   
She moaned wildly and arched her back, wrapped her legs around his body.

John let go off her legs, his greedy hands slipped under her pullover, caressed to her bra.  
He pushed it up, freed her boobs, grabbed them.   
He massaged them, let his thumbs rub her tiny hard nipples.

“Filthy little whore.” He growled into the night. “Praise your uncle’s cock, you’re so wet for it.”

Emma arched her back again, moaned and grunted, gasped and hissed.  
Her body tingled and shivered while she felt her nipples getting rubbed and pinched, while she felt her pussy getting fucked wildly, bluntly and roughly – not knowing she had been fucked much harder, not knowing she had been fucked so brutally that she had cried and sobbed, whimpered and screamed, struggled and tried to hit him.   
She felt the pain in her body, but she still moaned greedily.

“I love your thick and heavy balls.” She gasped – needed to concentrate a lot; she felt dizzy. “God, Uncle John! That cock of yours is amazing!” She moaned. “It's made for my pussy; it’s made to fuck kids.” She hissed. “I love how hard it gets when your paedophilic and incestuous desires kick in. I love how deep it can fuck me.” She moaned loudly. “It’s so thick and veiny,… I can feel every vein while its ripping my tight cunt open.” She moaned again. 

John pinched her nipples, played with them, rubbed them, twirled them between his fingers.  
His cock was fucking her bluntly and brutally, but by far not as bluntly and brutally has he had done it while abusing her.  
Hearing her whimpers through all these moans made him hornier, made him almost lost control of his body.  
One day she would say no – and then he would rape her with her knowing it for the rest of her life, with her knowing where her place was as long as he wanted to use her, with her knowing that she really wouldn’t be able to stop all this.   
Maybe not during pregnancy, but afterwards – afterwards, he would make her experience rape; making her cry and sob again, making her whimper and scream again, making her struggle and hit him again, making her flinch and beg to stop; maybe before, if she would dare to say no.

“I’ve such a good whore.” He moaned. 

Leaning in closer, he almost lay on top of her.  
His cock was fucking her even deeper, was rubbing across her g-spot and fucking past her cervix.  
He drooled salvia onto her face while he looked down to her – his blue eyes beaming darkly.

Emma looked up to him, feeling his heavy body, his deep fuck, his saliva.  
She looked into his face and into his eyes.  
It was exactly showing what she had imagined must a paedophile look like.  
Greedy, filthy, dirty, desperate, dark, animal-like, nasty.   
This beautiful face and these amazing blue eyes were exactly showing all of it, but his face and eyes still made her heart race with love and her tummy flutter with butterflies. 

John bent down, kissed her lips greedily and inappropriately, while he fucked her bluntly, while he fucked her raw and brutally, while he fucked her silly; while his heavy body was covering hers, his jeans hanging around his ankles, his hands massaging her boobs and his fingers pinching her nipples.   
It was one of the positions he had raped women back in Afghanistan. 

His kiss was sloppy and wet.  
And it stopped for a moment when his body shivered through the first huge wave of his orgasm.  
He moaned and grunted, growled and groaned.   
His lips were capturing hers again, while his body shook and trembled to every huge wave of orgasm, while his balls emptied themselves into his niece’s knocked up belly.

He pulled out as soon as he was done.  
He stopped the kiss as soon as he had emptied his balls a few minutes after his first huge wave of orgasm.  
He pulled his hands out of her pullover, pulled her panties and trousers over her butt again, just saw her squirting into her panties before closing her trousers. 

He winked down, grabbed between her thighs, felt the wet trousers, getting wetter and wetter and messier and messier with her juices and his cum. 

He dressed himself, caressed through his grey hair, looked to his niece – god, he felt much better.

“So, let’s go home now. It’s quite late. It’s bedtime for you when we get home, you’ve classes with Sherlock tomorrow morning. So, it’s coming home, getting ready for bed and sleeping – expect Sherlock needs your body.”


	11. The Meaning of being a Fucktoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
I've wanted to give you the treat much earlier.

“Aww, sweetheart!” Harriet smiled and beamed at her daughter.

She was sitting next to her husband in their cruise liner cabin – it was already late afternoon at their location, but still Saturday morning in London.  
Harriet and her husband both smiled and beamed at the desktop of their laptop, seeing her daughter and John.   
They were seeing them waving and smiling.  
Skype was a wonderful invention. 

Harriet and her husband smiled and beamed at their daughter who was seemingly sitting on her uncle John’s lap.   
They saw her beam and smile, saw her beautiful face and some parts of her upper body.  
They were waving, too.  
Not knowing that right now their daughter wasn’t wearing any pants, not even a slip.  
Not knowing that John wasn’t wearing trouser or briefs either.   
Not knowing that right know a thick, long and veiny cock was buried balls deep in their daughter’s cunt.  
Not knowing that Sherlock was sitting under the table, licking John’s balls and their daughter’s swollen clit.

They didn’t have a clue what really was going on in London and especially their house.   
They still thought that their sweet little daughter was all innocent, just a sweet young and behaving teen.   
They didn’t know nor could they imagine that their daughter was used as a slut, fucktoy and whore, already pregnant with an incest baby. 

Like Harriet still didn’t know what willingly happened to her brother, they didn’t know what her own daughter was experiencing.  
And would someone tell them, they probably wouldn’t believe that John was abusing their daughter, that he had knocked her up, that he was using her in threesomes and soon enough in foursomes.   
Not that charming, friendly, kind and handsome man, with his soft soul and his big heart at the right place.

It wasn’t the first time John and Emma were skyping with her parents, but it was the first time they had sex while skyping with them.

Emma was sitting on his lap, her tight pussy stuffed with his thick, long and veiny cock.  
She was clenching her pussy every now and then, just to feel more of his cock, since she couldn’t ride him in front of their parents – she loved this adventure.  
Sherlock was kneeling under the kitchen table, his tongue busy with pleasuring John’s heavy balls and Emma’s leaking cunt.  
He was licking, twirling and flicking his tongue across the tasty skin; he was nibbling with his teeth, even sucked and kissed – he just gave them a good time, and it was quite exciting to know that her parents were part of it without knowing.   
John was sitting in the chair, leaning back comfortably, feeling the soaked wet tight underage pussy around his cock.  
He wasn’t doing anything at all; he was just enjoying the feeling of this underage incest pussy and the excitement that was rushing through his veins because his sister and her husband basically watched them.

“Hey!” Emma smiled. It was hard to concentrate. “Lovely to see you.”  
“It’s great to see you, too!” Her mum smiled.  
“Already a few weeks without you.” Her dad told her. “I hope you miss us a little bit.”  
“Of course, I do.” Emma smiled. “And thank you very much that I was allowed to stay in London.”  
“You don’t have to say thank you every time, darling.” Harriet smiled. “We know you appreciate it and we know it means a lot to you. And we know we’re having the best babysitters.”   
Emma grinned.  
“Yeah. They are great. They’re fun. Couldn’t have asked for better babysitters.”

John looked over Emma’s shoulder, smiled to his sister, who smiled back to him.  
“I hope when we come back our daughter is still behaving.” She grinned.  
“Of course. She’s still such a sweetheart; she’s doing great with her classes at home with Sherlock. Everything is still alright, Harry. Don’t you two worry. We have a lot of fun, that’s true, but daily life isn’t suffering. Oh, I shall greet you from Sherlock,… he can’t be here today, he’s busy.”  
Harriet smiled softly.  
“I know, we know. We don’t worry, we know everything will be alright as long as you two bodyguards look after her. Say hello to Sherlock when he’s not busy any longer.” She added.  
John nodded.

Sherlock’s tongue felt great.  
Emma cunt felt great.  
It was very exciting to do this in front of his sister and her husband. 

Emma grabbed her thighs.  
It was hard to concentrate, hard not to moan, hard not to move.   
It felt extraordinary – just everything; Sherlock’s wet tongue, his teeth and lips; John’s twitching cock; and looking at her parents while having a cock in her cunt.  
She grabbed her thighs harder.  
She wanted to move so badly; she wanted to moan and show how much she loved the cock in her soaked wet greedy cunt. 

“You look very happy.” Her dad stated.  
“I am.” She smiled. “I'm skyping with you two; and the time with Uncle John and Sherlock is pretty great.”  
Her dad smiled and chuckled.  
“So, what have you been up to last week?”  
John stepped in, since it seemed hard for Emma to talk.  
“Classes with Sherlock; we have been in Cambridge and in a drive-in theatre on our way back; Emma made me spent a night in the treehouse and we watched the stars; watching telly, playing… ” He said with a soft smile.  
Oh, they had played – with each other; a lot.  
“Sounds lovely and like fun. And what are you up to today?”  
“Oh, we haven’t planned anything. Just hanging around, maybe playing a few games. We’ll see. And you two? What are you doing with the rest of the day?”

He listened to his brother in law, while his sister talked with Emma at the same time.  
It got harder and harder to listen properly.  
Sherlock’s lips were currently sucking at his balls; young Emma was wiggling her hips a little bit.  
He was talking with his brother in law, but he really needed to concentrate on it – and with every passing minute, he needed to concentrate more and more.   
His cock was buried in a warm and wet hole, and not just that it was the pussy of his underage niece – there wasn’t a better place for his cock.   
He got his balls sucked and licked, caressed and teased.  
He felt his niece wiggling her hips every now and then.

Emma wasn’t really paying attention to her mum anymore. She heard her babbling about their week on the cruise liner, but she couldn’t really follow.  
She couldn’t really listen, not with a massive veiny cock in her pussy, she would love to ride; not with a tongue that was occasionally flicking hard across her swollen clit; not with lips sucking her swollen clit; not with a thumb that was rubbing her sensitive spot.   
She moved her hips as much as possible, without making her movements seen on the desktop.   
She wished her uncle would just grab her hips, fucking her without giving a shit her parents were watching.   
She didn’t know that John was thinking the same – that he wanted to pound her right in front of her parents’ eyes.

Two hours later, Emma was half sitting and half lying in the leather lounger in the living room – right in front of the fireplace.  
During their skype call, Sherlock had made her gush twice, but she hadn’t been able to show her pleasure.  
She had felt John slowly emptying his balls in her, filling her up and up and up – he hadn’t stopped when his cum had been overflowing her.  
His thick cum had dribbled out of her cunt. 

Right afterwards, he had made her strip.

Now she was half sitting and half lying on the leather lounger in front of the fireplace.  
But this wasn’t all.  
She was bound to it; her legs were spread with something her uncle had called spreader bar; ropes and restraints were holding her in place. 

Her uncle had already used her quick and fast.

Sherlock was kneeling between her thighs right now.   
He gasped and panted, moaned and groaned.  
His cock was pounding her passionately.  
At the moment he was alone with her; John had wanted to fetch a few things up from the loft.  
It was his second round already.  
Just a few minutes ago, he had spurted his cum into his boyfriend’s niece. 

“I hope he needs a bit longer since I am allowed to use your body as long as he’s gone.” He gasped and panted. “Your cunt feels so good!” He praised her. “God, I haven’t thought I’d enjoy it this much when he asked me to join. I wouldn’t have thought I ever would join in.” 

His cock twitched and pulsated.

“I’m still not fancying watching child porn but when you’re a part of it I love to watch the tapes.” He moaned. 

His hands grabbed her face; his cock spurted cum.  
He closed his eyes, enjoyed his second orgasm in her.   
He licked his lips; his ribcage moved up and down quickly.

Cum was covering her walls, moans escaped her mouth.  
She loved both cocks, even so she loved her uncle’s cock more.  
She just loved to get fucked, and Sherlock was doing a great job.  
She was feeling immensely good.  
She moaned as he was spurting a load into her.  
And she felt his cock softening; she felt it slip out of her leaking gushing cunt.

Sherlock didn’t open his eyes, just let go off her face; he just thought back to the treehouse night John had talked about a few hours ago.  
They hadn’t really watched the stars.  
They had seen stars.  
John had fucked them both while they had lying next to each other, their legs spread and raised.   
They had seen stars from his amazing skills.   
Just seeing it in front of his eyes, made his cock hard again.   
His fingers found their way to her pussy – he rubbed it, played with it, was ready for another round in her juicy young cunt.

“I am back.” He heard John from the hallway.

He opened his eyes, looked down to Emma.  
He sighed and stood up when John entered the room.

John looked at him, smirked.  
“Oh, I am sorry. Don’t you worry about your hard cock. I’ll take care of it.” He winked charmingly.   
He walked over, put the backpack down. 

Emma looked up, smiled at him.  
“He has taken good care of me.”  
John winked and patted her hair.  
“I’d say you have taken good care of him with offering your body.”   
Emma smiled at him with a heated face and a heated body.   
Just hanging around with Uncle John and Sherlock was absolutely amazing; her body got what it needed.   
Cocks.  
“What have you brought with you?”  
“Not that much, just a few things for today. Are you feeling comfortable?”  
“Yes. It’s comfortable in here.” She nodded.  
“Great. You will stay there for the rest of the day.” He said while he opened the bag.

He had just fetched up four items.

John presented her a fleshlight; a fleshlight she already knew.  
It was the one John used most of the time; it was the one he had stuffed her with as a punishment in the treehouse months ago.  
It was light and slender and transparent. It was warm inside but cool at the outside. It was a great item to jerk off in. Having it in his hands, he was feeling the cool fabric, but one wouldn’t feel the cock inside. A great item to tease his niece with a little bit and to make her understand that she sometimes just was a fucktoy and an object and nothing more.

“You know that fleshlight.” He winked and knelt down between her thighs. He rubbed his fingers across her cum leaking cunt. “You’re such a mess.” He said and stuffed the cum back into her pussy when he pushed the toy into her. “I think today is a good day for you to learn what it really means to be a fucktoy. You’ll stay here like this the whole day. And don’t you worry if you need the toilet we’ll have a break, for eating as well.” He smiled. “A fucktoy is just a toy, just an object so it doesn’t really do anything. You can’t do much, can you? Being strapped down.” He smirked. 

He grabbed another fleshlight out of the bag, showed it to her.  
It was another fleshlight, almost the same, just with a different structure inside, to imitate an anus. 

Emma looked at it, licked her lips, chewed her lips.  
She was feeling the slightly cool fabric stretching her pussy.  
With this cruel thing inside her, she wouldn’t feel anything – she wouldn’t feel the cock, not a bit.   
Her heart pounded quick and fast.  
She was nervous but excited.

“This is basically the same, just another structure inside of it. It’s for your sweet tight ass.” He said and rubbed her rim muscle. Just before he had walked to the loft, he had shot his load into her ass – it was still slightly wet and sticky with his cum and lube. He pressed the toy against her rim muscle. “Open up for me, kitten.” John said. Feeling her relax, he pushed the toy in, slowly and carefully until it was settled in her. “A perfect fucktoy didn’t mind if it feels something – it’s all about pleasuring the owner or owners.”

John grabbed the third item.  
It was something she had seen and been forced to use before.  
A ball gag.  
It was a special ball gag – the ball was replaceable with something else. One could use it as a ring gang, a dildo gag, or just as a ball gag.  
Or just with another fleshlight.  
John showed her the ball gag, winked charmingly.

“You know what’s coming, so open your mouth.” He told her and waited for a few seconds. He placed the ball gag, locked it patted, kissed her ear. “I love you, princess. If you can’t bear this any longer just tap three times against the metal foot – your hand is right there. If you’re hungry, thirsty or you need the loo, do it twice.” He kissed her ear again and leaned back. “Look at you. That’s what a fucktoy looks like. Strapped down, stuffed with toys, ready to be used, silent.” He said charmingly, and he tapped softly against the ball gag. “That’s replaceable.” He told her and showed her the last item from the bag – another fleshlight. “If we want to use your mouth, we will push this soft fleshlight into your mouth. It’s another of these amazing fleshlights you’re already stuffed with.” He winked and put it down. 

Again, he leaned to her ear, kissed it softly.  
“We’re here. So, don’t you worry about anything. Just let us have our way with you. Just be here for our pleasure. If you do a good job, I’ll help you to get off in the evening, fucktoy.” He murmured. “But first things first. I think I owe Sherlock and his hard cock a pounding after I interrupted him.” He kissed her ear again, flirtingly.   
He leaned back and winked.

John stood up, left his underage niece.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment.  
Her lips were wrapped around the ball gag – her mouth stuffed with it.  
Her anus was wrapped around a fleshlight – her tight ass was stuffed with it.  
Her pussy lips were wrapped around another fleshlight – her cunt was stuffed with it.  
She was restraint and strapped down, feeling useless but excited.  
Today she was just a fucktoy, and she was sure, she would be used quite often by both – her uncle and Sherlock. 

When she opened her eyes again, her uncle was sitting down on the armchair, ordering Sherlock to come to him – just with a look.   
She was facing the armchair.

Sherlock walked over, seeing John freeing his cock by pulling down his trousers a little bit; seeing John licking his hand wet; seeing John stroking his thick cock hard and wet.   
He watched him closely, watched him getting his massive cock very hard and very wet with saliva.   
The look on John’s face said it all – there wouldn’t be more preparation; he was just supposed to sit down to let happen whatever would happen. 

He looked down to his boyfriend, saw his bright charming eyes one last time before he turned around to spread his ass cheeks with both hands.  
He was standing between John’s spread legs.  
Sherlock didn’t hesitate – he loved John’s big cock and loved to be stretched by him; it was marvellous.   
He sat down on John’s lap.  
He first felt the hard and massive tip nudging at his entrance, then felt the tip sunk in past his rim muscle, then felt the thick veiny shaft stretching him open while sliding in deep. 

John grabbed Sherlock’s hip, loved to feel his walls flutter around his cock while holding his hips and his slender body.   
He loved to feel him ride his cock.  
And that was what Sherlock was doing.

While Sherlock watched Emma in the lounger in front of the fireplace, he bounced up and down euphorically.  
His boyfriend’s niece seemed to be desperate to join them – but they won’t let her.   
Right now, it was his time; right now, this marvellous luscious cock was just his; he didn’t have to share it right now.   
The desperate look on her face made him even hornier for John, made him even hornier for this massive cock in his ass – he rode him faster and clenched around the cock to feel it even more intense.   
He moaned loudly and uncontrollably, lustfully and excitedly.

John leaned back, his eyes closed, his mouth open.   
He heard Sherlock's slutty, filthy and dirty moans – and it wasn’t just a moan and grunt because he was enjoying it, John could clearly hear that Sherlock was moaning a bit louder, with more lust and excitement to make Emma jealous, to show off that he was the one having the cock right now; Sherlock was putting on a show.  
John grinned to himself, sighed right after his cheeky grin. 

His cock got harder and harder as Sherlock was still putting on his show, while Sherlock was fucking himself faster and faster.  
He licked his lips, panted with excitement and lust.   
His cock was feeling absolutely happy, liked what it was feeling. 

A warm, slightly wet, fluttering and tight spot.

Keeping up his self-control was a challenge, but if he really wanted to keep up his self-control, he was able to keep it up for days – his aunt and uncle had taught him by edging him over and over again, sometimes for hours, sometimes for a day, during a few school holiday stay overs even for a few days, before allowing him to cum.   
He had a very good self-control; he just mostly didn’t want to keep up is very strong self-control. 

In a little moaning pause, John heard his niece whimper through the ball gag – it sounded jealously. 

“You won’t feel his cock for hours and hours.” Sherlock teased her. More lust and greed hit him. He grabbed the armrest of the armchair. Cum splashed out of his hard cock just handsfree. His body shivered and he slowed down, moaning. “And you won’t feel cum for hours and hours.” He teased her again. “You’re just a fucktoy. Who needs your real pussy, ass or mouth?”

Again, John heard her whimper, while he was feeling Sherlock shivering through a massive orgasm – he seem to cum even more while teasing Emma with naughty words. 

John’s hands wandered across the pale body Sherlock had messed up during his orgasm.  
He let his hand ran through the cum on Sherlock’s body.  
He grabbed his throat with one hand, patted Sherlock’s thighs with the other hand, telling him without words to lift his feet from the ground.   
The hand grabbed Sherlock’s flaccid cock as soon as his feet and legs were lifted and spread. 

Without giving Sherlock more support than his lap, John jerked his hips up, plunging his cock deep into Sherlock’s warm and tight ass.   
He didn’t have any mercy with him, fucked him raw and rough with his thick and long cock – making his walls flutter and sore.   
Grabbing his throat harder to make him choke, John jerked his hips up quickly and fast, bluntly and brutally, deep and without any mercy.   
His hand worked Sherlock’s flaccid cock as wild, rough and raw as he fucked him.

The man on his lap, trembled – he was having trouble keeping his feet from the ground, having trouble with such an intense and wild rhythm without any real support.  
He choked from John’s grip around his throat, but it was still in some way bearable; he managed it somehow. 

The cock in John’s hand was forced to get hard.  
And even before John was spurting his cum into his boyfriend’s ass, he forced another orgasm out of Sherlock.

His hand was working him rough and hard, steadily with a high rhythm – he didn’t even seem bothering about stopping or slowing down while Sherlock was forced to spurt cum.   
His hand just kept going in the same rhythm he was pounding his tight, hot hole. 

John’s cock was ploughing Sherlock’s ass deep.   
He was moaning greedily and darkly, while he forced another orgasm out of his boyfriend by working his cock abusively with his hand and thumb.   
But he still didn’t let go. 

Sherlock whimpered; he felt dizzy.  
John had forced him to cum many times before, but never this raw and rough, never this bluntly and brutally, never this wildly and steadily without giving him a chance to rest or to take a deep breath.   
He needed some support from the ground, lowered his legs – but before his feet touched the ground, the hand around his cock tightened its grip and worked his cock even more brutally to force another orgasm out of him.   
He raised his legs quickly, shaking and trembling, whimpering and begging him to stop.   
This wasn’t fun and joy anymore – this was what being raped by John must feel like.   
He considered standing up, but he had the feeling he wouldn’t manage, John had a hidden talent of being strong as fuck without looking like it – and he was afraid of what would happen after he stood up.  
He even considered blurting out their safe word – it was cut off by the distraction he felt of the third forced orgasm, as well as John’s words. 

John let go after he had raped and forced a third unwilling orgasm out of his boyfriend. His hand grabbed Sherlock’s hip, even the one around Sherlock’s throat joined it in grabbing Sherlock’s hips.

“You won’t talk that abusive, teasing and jealous with my niece ever again! Not without my permission. Is that clear? Or do you need another raped orgasm to get this into your head?”

Sherlock swallowed, goose bumps crawled up his neck and body – his raped orgasms still didn’t feel great or good, but a weird erotic sparkle jumped through his body when he was able to connect John’s actions to his words.

“I… I… I understood. I won’t do it again without your permission.”

“Good. Get up.” John replied.

God, he would have loved to let himself go, but he wanted to tease Sherlock even more. He had loved Sherlock’s words, a lot, a fucking lot. But he hadn’t given him permission for it, so there had to be a punishment. Forcing orgasms out of Sherlock was a huge pleasure for him, but this had been the first time, he had forced them out of this beautiful curly haired man brutally and bluntly, while literally raping him with the hand around his cock.   
He had been right on the edge of his orgasm when he had heard Sherlock talking to his niece like this; and he had been right on the edge of orgasm every time he had forced an orgasm out of him – but he was enjoying punishing him right now.

Sherlock got up – slowly. 

John got up as well, circled him with his hard cock and his heavy full balls.   
He grabbed Sherlock’s chin, got on his toes and kissed him not bluntly or rough, but very soft and loving.  
He knew it would drive him crazy; he knew it would make him feel more comfortable but also much weirder about what had happened and how he felt during it.  
He had seen the goose bumps.  
John could tell that Sherlock felt weird and uncomfortable about it, but also quite excited in a strange way. He knew, Sherlock would unwillingly allow him to do that again and again and again, because some part of his head and body found it weirdly erotic.   
And this soft and loving kiss right now was just increasing this weirdly erotic feeling – and his jealousy.

He winked at him and turned around.

Sherlock rubbed his arms, even laid a finger on his lips – this warm and soft loving kiss had made his lips sparkle, they were still sparkling, while inside his body sparkled this weird erotic feeling and knowledge he had been unwillingly forced to spurt his cum three times.  
It had been much different from the other times – yes, John had forced messy or dry orgasms out of him over and over again, but he had agreed to it, he had wanted it, he had asked him to do it. This time, it had been completely unwillingly.   
He felt uncomfortable and humiliated, ashamed and weird, but also strangely comfortable, curious, excited and tingly about it – it was weirdly erotic, and it was a mess for his well-organised mind palace.

He watched John crawling onto the lounger, trousers and shorts pulled down, handing under his sweet luscious ass.  
He knew Emma would get the cum, in a way – it made him jealous. 

John spit into his hand, worked his cock for a moment.  
He eyed Emma – her eyes begging him to fuck her, not showing any fear after she had seen Sherlock being raped, probably not believing this could ever happen to her.  
He put his fingers into his mouth, licked them wet.  
His wet fingers played with the fake pussy lips and clit – he rubbed it, licked his lips.  
Saliva was drooling down Emma’s chin.

“Let’s see if this fucktoy can please my cock.”

He didn’t plough the fake pussy, he ploughed the fake anus – making her feel nothing at all, just seeing his motions.  
His fingers slipped into the fake pussy, fucked it while his cock fucked into the warm fleshlight stuffed in Emma’s rear hole. 

John’s mouth was open, his fingers and cock busy in his favourite toys.  
He drooled saliva, a lot of it.  
It turned him on massively to feel his favourite toys around his fingers and cock, knowing they were stuffed into his niece’s holes, seeing her with the ball gag, hearing her whimper and beg behind it.  
Her sounds behind the gag sounded very desperate.

Sherlock watched them with a jealous feeling inside him, but he also was still having excited goose bumps from what John had done to him.  
Did the women in Afghanistan feel like this after his rape, too?  
Probably not, right?  
There probably hadn’t been this weird erotic feeling and these goose bumps, since John hadn’t loved them, but John loved him.   
Even so he really haven’t wanted one of these orgasms or these touches, even so he knew with these unwilling feelings John had raped him for real, he felt deeply and unconditionally loved by him.   
His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage when a thought hit him – he wanted it to happen again; not in a role play, not as a fantasy, not as a fun pretending game; he wanted John to rape him for real, again. He wanted John to just take him and force him to orgasm dry or messy when he truly wasn’t in the mood, when he truly didn’t want it, when it truly happened unwillingly, when the safe word was on his tongue or the first two syllables spoken out.   
He was sure the women in Afghanistan have never felt that.  
He loved sex a lot, but he wasn’t as addicted as John, not even close – so there would be opportunities for John to rape him for real again. 

Emma whimpered and begged with desperate sounds behind the gag.  
All she was feeling were two cool fleshlights in her holes.  
She saw the motion, she somehow felt it due to her uncle’s hard pounding.  
But the sensation wasn’t penetrating her greedy walls.  
She wasn’t feeling his cock or his fingers.   
The tingling and greed for a cock were already unbearable and she knew they had just started. 

Her uncle was moaning loudly and like an animal while he still seemed to fuck her ass with his cock and her pussy with his fingers, not knowing that her uncle had already shot cum into the fleshlight in her ass; not knowing he had switched and was fucking her pussy with his cock and his ass with his fingers.   
She had been too busy begging with her whimpers, hadn’t noticed he had changed position.

“Such a good fucktoy.” He moaned as cum flooded the second fleshlight. “We bought a pretty good fucktoy, Sherlock. Worth every penny.” He talked like Emma was an object. “You were right, who needs a real mouth, pussy and ass when he has this fucktoy.” John said with lust and greed. “You should try it.”

He pulled out, huge amounts of cum were trapped in both flesh lights.

Sherlock hadn’t tried their fucktoy right away since John had masturbated on it beforehand, since they had left her alone to have a quick snack.  
John hadn’t apologised for his rape, but Sherlock thought it wasn’t necessary at all – he didn’t even want him to apologise; he wanted him to act like nothing had happen at all; and John was behaving like nothing had happened, like everything was totally fine and in harmony, like it was his good right to just rape him when he deserved it or when John wanted sex from him but he didn’t.   
They hadn’t talked about it; they had just kissed and hugged during their snack in the kitchen.

Back in the living room Sherlock had tried their fucktoy.  
And while he had tried the fleshlight pussy of that desperately whimpering fucktoy, John had made love to him.   
It had been such a contrary to the rape that it had made him feel even more humiliated, ashamed, embarrassed, uncomfortable and weird about it; he wanted it to happen again even more. The trouble was that it wouldn’t be too easy to turn off his lust and greed for John – and he shouldn’t feel any lust if he wanted to be unwillingly and truly raped by him.   
John had made love to him, warm and soft, so his thrusts had become soft and warm as well – still massively enjoying feeling their fucktoy around his cock.

Using her as their fucktoy had been going on for hours and hours.  
They hadn’t used her any minute of it, but they have taken advantage of their fucktoy whenever it has pleased them.  
Mostly John, but Sherlock had been allowed quite a lot of times, too.  
There had been moments, John and Sherlock hadn’t touched their fucktoy for a few hours, just letting it lie on the lounger.   
There had been moments they had used every fucktoy hole – pussy fleshlight, anal fleshlight, throat fleshlight, first by John than by Sherlock.   
They don’t know how often they had used their fucktoy from the morning to the late evening, but it was more often than fingers they have if counted together. 

Emma had been allowed to stay up for the loo; she had been allowed to eat and to drink; they had taken care of her as much as they had needed, but as less as possible.  
Emma had felt like an object all day long; she hadn’t felt like a human being.   
She had enjoyed it.  
The worst thing hadn’t been being handled like a toy and not like a human being; the worst thing had been that she had been massively horny all day long, right on the edge of orgasm but not able to cum at all.   
She had tried it very hard; it hadn’t been possible – not with trying hard, not with relaxing, not with her imagination or with clenching around the fleshlights.   
She was still massively horny, wanted it so badly.   
She wanted to release her juice.

John was still busy with his last act.  
Fucking the fleshlight he had shoved into the loop of the ball gag.  
He was grabbing the backrest of the lounger, pounding into the fleshlight that was reaching down Emma’s throat.   
Using her as their fucktoy the whole day had made him orgasm very hard every time he had used her.   
She always was their fucktoy, but today they had pretended she was nothing more than an object to fuck. 

His cock twitched hard and throbbed excitedly.   
He just loved these fleshlights, they were incredible – expensive as hell but absolutely worth the money.   
Moaning like he was having the time of his life, John shot his cum into the fleshlight – cum oozed out, like it has oozed out before, like it has oozed out of the other fleshlights due to the amount of cum Sherlock and John had spurt into them.   
His body was shaking through its orgasm. 

John pulled out.   
He pulled out of the fleshlight, pulled the fleshlight out of her mouth and out of the loop, dropped it and unlocked the gag.   
He patted her cheek softly, kissed her other cheek.  
His fingers grabbed between her legs, pulled the other two fleshlights out of her stretched holes. 

“You’ve been such a good fucktoy.” He praised her. “Well done. You’re even good to fuck with fleshlights stuffed in your whore holes.” He said to her. 

Emma looked at him, smiled, was exhausted – and especially a mess.

They hadn’t just fucked their fucktoy; they had also masturbated on it.  
There was white cum in Emma’s hair and face, on her boobs and belly, on her legs and feet.  
There was sticky cum on the lounger and cum on the wooden floor.  
They had made a mess.

John knelt down next to the lounger – he was naked.  
With the fire still burning in the fireplace and all the sex, he was sweating.  
His hand found its way to her swollen clit.  
All he did was tickling it, but Emma’s pussy already decided to squirt and to gush.

“Let it all out, princess.” He said while Sherlock stood behind the lounger, caressing Emma’s cum covered hair. “Just let it all out.”

His fingers tickled softly.  
Her pussy gushed.  
His fingers tickled passionately.  
Her pussy squirted.  
His fingers tickled wildly.  
Her body shook and trembled, her pussy gushed and squirted.

She moaned uncontrollably.  
She felt his fingers stop tickling.  
She felt his forefinger tapping her swollen clit.  
She felt his fingers start a merciless rubbing play.  
She moaned louder, arched her back.

His niece squirted and gushed more and more, couldn’t stop.  
It seemed like she was getting all the orgasms from the whole day out at once.  
And he didn’t stop rubbing her clit.

“There you go, kitten.” He murmured. “Just a true slut and whore can squirt like this, you filthy little thing.” He growled softly. “You’re so horny and greedy for your uncles, aren’t you? You’re such a horny cockslut and whore. You will never be able to squirt and orgasm when it’s not incest, child abuse or when you are not treated as what you are – a fucking whore, slut and fucktoy.” He murmured darkly but charmingly and flirtingly. “You really should consider becoming a prostitute by the age of eighteen, that’s the only thing that can give you what you crave for; that’s the only place were you’re treated like you want to be treated, as a slut, fucktoy and whore. And there are many ways for incest and underage sex with me.” His voice drooled. “Oh yeah, that’s it. This makes you gush even harder, right. God, look at you and this lounger – you’re a mess."

He stopped his rubs, kissed her cheek.

“Come on, let’s get you clean – in a hot bubble bath. It’s ready for you. Sherlock has prepared it.” He said and saw her pleading eyes. “Oh, I know you have more juice to give. I’ll fuck the rest out of you in the bathtub, while you will suck these fleshlights clean.” 

After John and Sherlock and loosened the ropes and restraints, John had helped her up – he had even carried her upstairs. The fourteen-year old pregnant girl had been exhausted.   
Sherlock had brought the cum filled fleshlights upstairs, but he had left John and his niece afterwards.

John was sitting in the hot water, leaned against the bathtub.  
Emma was sitting on his lap, his thick, long and veiny cock buried in her.   
She wasn’t facing him, but she felt his hug.  
She didn’t need to move her hips; her uncle was doing the work.  
His hips were jerking up, quick and short thrusts every time with a little break. 

“Hmh, how does this feel, kitten?” He asked her.  
Emma stopped slurping the mixed cum out of the first fleshlight.  
“Soooo good!” She praised him and his cock. “Your paedophilic cock feels so good.” She moaned and clenched around it. “I’m so exhausted, but I loved every minute, even so you kept me on the edge all day long.”  
John chuckled.   
“Well, that’s your problem, sweetheart. You wanted to be my slut, whore and fucktoy – now you’ve to deal with it, which means… ”  
“You’re deciding what happens to my holes since you own every one of it.”  
“I’ve wanted to say something else, but it would’ve told you just the same.” 

Another short and quick thrust deep into her pussy.

“Hearing you slurping these fleshlights clean is incredible – it feels good to have my incestuous, thick, salty, musky and paedophilic cum in your mouth, doesn’t it? It feels good to taste Sherlock’s cum as well – oh, his cum tastes pretty good. I love to taste it. But it’s all yours tonight.”

Emma nodded, moaned into the fleshlight when another short and quick thrust hit her cervix and g-spot.  
Since his cock was fucking her with these thrusts she was squirting and gushing around it; and she was sure her uncle was feeling it. 

“You’re a bigger and greedier, a filthier and more nymphomaniac whore than some street whores I’ve fucked – and I’ve fucked a lot of them. I think I’ve never fucked someone whose such a big, greedy, filthy and nymphomaniac whore like you.” He moaned into her ear and bit it softly. “You’re just like me, you’re just like you’re uncle – I’m so proud of you.”

His thrusts became harder and quicker.

“With a mummy and daddy like us, our little one will be the same.” He growled erotically into her ear.

Quick thrusts, deep and intense while she sucked and slurped all the cum from the fleshlights – greedy and quick to have the taste on her tongue as quickly as possible. 

“God, you filthy squirting slut. I would Iove to tell your mummy and daddy how much juice you’re squirting with your uncle rubbing and tickling your clit and fucking your pussy with his thick cock. Are you still not done, yet?”

Her body was shaking and trembling and shivering like mad after the next few rough and deeper thrusts.

“There you go. There you are. All done. Good girl.” He praised her. “And here’s your treat; Uncle John’s forbidden cum deep in your belly, something for you and our little one.”

His hot seed flooded her belly and her pussy, oozed out and into the water.   
He moaned into her ear, let her milk his cock and balls.

What a day. – He thought when feeling her milking him dry, with his eyes closed and his body extremely happy and satisfied.


	12. Desires

Day 28

„When will Uncle John be back from his double shift in the A&E?” Emma asked Sherlock.  
“He isn’t having a double shift.”  
“But he called us this morning.”  
“And I called the hospital to get him on the phone, because I wanted to ask him if he can bring me some stuff. They said he isn’t there anymore. He left when his shift was done at 10am.”  
“It’s 12.30 now,…” She said, looking across the table – sitting in the kitchen of 221B Baker Street. “Where do you think he is?”  
“I guess cheating on me with some prostitutes since the sex club he goes to is on his way back.”  
Emma looked at him.  
“Is he going there often?”  
“Probably more often than I know. He loves this place; he loves to fuck prostitutes.”   
Emma bowed her head.  
“Why are you so calm about it, he’s your boyfriend.”  
Sherlock smiled across the table; they were done with their lunch.  
“I like to share him. No matter with whom, unless he’s not cheating in our bed. I like to hear the stories he tells me about his cheating. And I also like it not knowing that he cheated. I love to get fucked by his cheating cock; I love to see it. It just turns me on. I love it the most when he cheats on me with you, because it’s highly forbidden and illegal, because it shows his dark paedophilic soul. And I also love it a fucking lot when he cheats on me with prostitutes, instead of women or men he meets somewhere else. Prostitutes,… that’s something that feels incredibly filthy and dirty, since their job is to please everyone who comes in, no matter what they want, no matter how they look like.”

Emma smiled at him, saw him smile, too.

“We should head back to your place to wait for uncle John. And since he isn’t here at the moment, I am allowed to use you. So, we will have some fun.” Sherlock said.  
“Uncle John put me in the chastity belt before going to his nightshift – and he took the key with him. He said I am not allowed to have a cock up my arse or in my cunt till the weekend, when we will have the foursome.”  
“Such a brat. The only time I am allowed to make the decisions is when he isn’t there – and now he just locked you away. Well, then you will please my cock with your mouth as soon as we are back home.”

A few miles away, John was lying in a private room of a sex club.  
He was lying on a big round bed that was standing in the middle of the room – mirrors everywhere; there wasn’t a wall that wasn’t mirrored, despite the wooden floor.   
He was lying on his back, naked, watching himself in the mirror.  
One of the prostitutes was sucking his cock – blonde long hair, twenty-years old, working here for almost a year now. She was only wearing fishnet thighs and high heels; her big blousy tits were touching his legs while her head was popping up and down, while she was sucking him good and deep. 

He sighed, enjoyed her wet mouth.  
He wasn’t caring about Sherlock, wasn’t caring if he found out that he wasn’t at work anymore.   
He didn’t owe him an explanation; he was allowed to cheat whenever he wanted and with whom he wanted – and right now, he was cheating on him in a sex club, that was basically just a luxury whorehouse and brothel; right now, he was cheating with a prostitute.  
He loved prostitutes – for him a prostitute was the lowest, cheapest, filthiest and dirtiest human being to have sex with; even so, these prostitutes here weren’t cheap or cheap looking at all. 

“Stop this.” He ordered her. 

His cock was wet and hard, warm and ready to fuck her hard.  
As soon as his cock slipped out of her mouth, he got up on his knees, grabbed her body and turned her around in one flowing motion.   
He grabbed her thighs, spread them apart.  
His right hand slapped her butt cheek, his thumb rubbed across her juicy pussy.

“Only thing I hate about whorehouses is being doomed to fuck with a condom.” He said.

His cock twitched in the condom.  
He grabbed her thighs, hold them apart, slammed into her juicy pussy.  
He moaned happily – god, this was better than to go home right after work. 

“Would love to feel some of your cocks bare in my pussy as well.” The young prostitute moaned loudly and wiggled her hips for him – she already had been quite busy today.

John pounded into her, watched them in the mirror.  
“Make it harder for me, struggle for me, pretend you don’t want this.” He ordered her.   
The young prostitute nodded with a sigh – she knew John, she knew this play very well. She had played it a lot of times, most of the times she didn’t like it that much, but this was different with John.   
This man was strong and was able to fuck her bluntly, ruthlessly, mercilessly and so rough she got tears in her eyes. He made her feel dirty, filthy, cheap and like she was on the lowest rank of all humans but giving him the rape play he asked for was still absolutely amazing with him; it made her cum every time. 

John felt her clench hard around his cock – oh, she was a master when it came to rape play.  
He felt her clench so hard around his cock, that it really became immensely hard to fuck her. She struggled, tried to close her legs, but he grabbed her thighs even harder, pushed them apart again.

“You wish, slut.” He hissed. “Don’t you dare doing that again.” He said with a hard and serious voice.

He saw her grab the sheets, felt her struggle and writhe.  
He heard her whimper, heard her whine.

His cock hammered into her clenching tight pussy hard and rough, bluntly and ruthlessly.  
He heard her whimper again, heard her plead.  
“Please,… no. Please,… don’t,… it hurts… it hurts so much.”   
“I don’t give a shit. You’re just a filthy cheap whore, you deserve nothing else than to be raped. That’s all you’re good for, that’s all your cunt is good for.”  
He looked into the mirrors, saw her struggling face, saw her whimpering and whining face.  
He heard her sob, saw her sob.

She was pretending, but she did a really great job.   
Her struggling and writhing body, her sobbing and whimpering sounds, her clenching pussy and the look and tears on her face showed him awesomely that she didn’t want what he was doing, that she wasn’t liking it.   
The only thing that told him how much she loved what he was doing was her soaking wet and dripping cunt. 

John knew she was pretending, knew she loved rape-play with him, it was one of her services and talents even so she didn't like it with everybody.  
He loved the way she was doing it.  
It was awesomely good and her soaking wet and dripping cunt wasn’t making it less awesomely.  
He well enough knew that even a pussy that was truly raped could get very wet – he had gained quite a lot of experience on that matter in Afghanistan. Some haven’t been wet at all, some have gotten wet, some of them have been soaked wet. It wasn’t an experience he gained after raping a hand-full – he had gained it while raping much more than a hand-full; he couldn’t say how many it were anymore. 

“Please,… ” She cried out. “I’ll tell… ”  
John cut her off.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He told her off for her whimpering, whining, talking and sobbing while his cock pounded her rapidly, bluntly and raw. “No one will believe a whore like you if she says she’s been raped. Just take my big cock and enjoy.”

His full and thick balls hit her cunt while he raped her balls deep.  
He moaned loudly and joyfully, was in ecstasy.  
He was massively aroused.  
He let go of her thighs, grabbed her neck, grabbed her throat with his left hand, while his right hand grabbed her long hair. 

He knew her rules of choking and he wasn’t crossing the line.  
He was choking her with his bare hand, making her choke and gasp, making her cry out with a choked and muffled sob.  
Saliva was running down his chin, he was rapidly fucking her like a predator was hunting his food – fast, energetic, desperately, hungry.

It was music in his ears to hear her struggle, to hear her choke, to hear her sobbing.   
It was art in his eyes to see her cry, to see her struggle, to see her writhe, to see her trying to speak and to plead and to beg him to stop.

He was massively horny, and her behaviour made him even hornier.   
He loved to make love.  
He loved to have passionate sex.  
He loved to have dominant sex.  
And he also loved to abuse and to rape – but he hadn’t raped someone since being back from Afghanistan; rape play, yes; but not raping someone for real. Well, he had – he had raped Sherlock a few days ago, but raping Sherlock for real was something else because he loved this man.

He grabbed her hair with both hands when he felt that he was almost crossing the line of her rules.  
All of a sudden, he felt her squirt – something he had experienced in Afghanistan, too.

“You dirty fucking whore.” He said and rammed his cock even rougher, rawer and more rapidly into her. “This gets you off doesn’t it – being raped.” He teased her, feeling her gush and squirt around his cock. “You’re disgusting – whimpering, whining, struggling, crying and sobbing, begging me to stop, telling me I hurt you, but squirting like a nymphomaniac slut. That’s disgusting.” He snarled with a dark voice. “Maybe next time you are a bit more grateful when a man gives your whore cunt a cock.” He humiliated her.

Laura felt her body tingle and sparkle.  
The best rape-play experience she experienced with him – always.   
It was fucking amazing; his rapid and blunt pounding, his chokes and grabs, his words, the humiliation; sometimes she was even spanked by him, it depended on his mood and the way he wanted to play. God, she would love to feel his seed filling her up during rape-play.  
It felt extraordinary, it felt like he knew exactly what it meant to rape someone, like he would’ve raped quite a lot of women – but she couldn’t imagine that; some of his kinks maybe were a bit dark, but this gentleman was way too lovely, kind, handsome, cute and nice to be a rapist and abuser or to have dark dangerous secrets.   
Little did she know how absolutely wrong she was. 

John let go of her hair, grabbed her inner thighs spreading her legs wide again.  
“Hope your cunt his ready for potent seed, not that you have a choice.” He moaned, feeling his orgasm building up, unable to stop it. “Getting bred by your abuser.” He smirked with a dark voice.  
He threw his head back, wished he wouldn’t need to wear a condom. 

He couldn’t breed her with the condom on his cock, but he was telling his head he wasn’t wearing one, was pretending not to wear one, even so they both knew he was.  
He imagined not to wear the condom, imagined breeding her while raping her.

He buried his cock balls deep in her, pushed his thick cock past her cervix.  
In his imagination he used her as a cum dump, filled her womb with his hot and thick seed, felt her struggle again, heard her beg and plead to stop.   
In his imagination he shot his load into her; his cock was throbbing and twitching.  
His balls were pressed hard against her cunt as if he wanted to push them in as well.

He rutted against and in her cunt, emptied his balls while moaning with a nasty and naughty voice. 

“Poor whore, pregnant after being raped.” He said. “Just tell everyone, no one will believe you anyway – and even if they believe you have been raped, no one will care. You’re just a disgusting whore working as a prostitute – they will tell you that you deserved to be raped and bred when you offer your body all the time.”

He pulled out, got rid of the condom.  
He breathed in and out, got into another head space again.  
He stopped their play.

He flipped her over, caressed through her hair, cupped her cheeks, looked very satisfied.   
“Thanks for that.” He was saying, really appreciated what she did for him. He whipped her fake tears away with his thumbs, winked softly, even kissed her cheek charmingly and flirtingly, showing her again how much he appreciated her work and her.

Calmed down from his orgasm, John stood up, grabbed his jeans and slipped into it without his shorts.  
“I’m right back, just wait here, Laura.” He smiled.  
He opened the door, went out and walked to the bar and lounge area.

His hair was sweaty, his face and body, too.  
He looked around, licked his lips; he needed another woman, a second one. 

Licking his lips, he walked to a dark-haired black woman, wearing black leather lingerie, black leather boots reaching over her knees.  
He laid his hand onto her shoulder.  
“Hey… ” He said.  
The woman turned her head around – big dreamy brown eyes, red full lips. She smiled, smirked, eyed him.  
She grabbed between his legs, grabbed his flaccid cock, felt it harden.  
“Oh, someone needs a good hard pegging, don’t he?” She teased him, grabbed his wrist with her free hand and led it to the strap-on she was wearing – a thick and long veiny black cock; but still not as thick and long as his own cock; a lovely black cock. She led his hand to the cock, made him rub it.   
His cock in her hand hardened even more as he gave her strap-on a hand job.   
He licked his lips.  
“I do.” He gasped and swallowed.   
“Haven’t seen you in a while, John.” She winked.  
“Very busy…” He gasped as she massaged his hard cock through his jeans.   
“So, same as usual?”  
“Same as usual,… Laura is waiting.”  
“Then, let’s go, boy. I’m sure your greedy hole his waiting for my big black cock. I am sure your clitty can’t wait to squirt and gush.”  
John swallowed and licked his lips, nodded. 

“That’s enough now.” She told him, making him stop working her strap-on. 

She took his hand, led him through the bar and lounge area.  
Oh, she loved to play this game with him.  
She loved to peg him with her big strap-on, loved to make his caged clitty squirt and gush, loved to fill him up – she had already loaded her big strap-on.   
As much as she loved pegging him, she loved to get her black cunt, ass and mouth fucked by him.   
This handsome grey-haired man was such a treat. 

She led him back to the mirrored room, greeted her young colleague.

“Oh, that what he was up to when he left.” Laura grinned and walked to the dresser.

She picked a harness and veiny cock, long and loadable, while Jackie was busy with their slave.

Jackie got him into the round big bed, didn’t hesitate.  
She opened his jeans, pulled them down, threw them away.   
She grabbed the slings which were hanging down from the ceiling, pulled at them, loosened them to get them long enough.  
“Get your legs in, slave.” She told John, whose heart was pounding hard against his ribcage.   
John swallowed, his cock was hard, his balls so full and hard.   
Fuck, he loved this – he loved this game, loved to be pegged like this; spitroasted, like his aunt and uncle had used him over and over again since his tenth birthday.  
His aunt pegging him with a black strap-on; his uncle fucking his mouth.  
His head wasn’t lying on the bed at all, it was hanging down on one side; his throat ready to take a long cock.   
He raised his right leg, slipped into the right sling; his leg was supported by the sling, just around his calf. He raised his left leg, slipped it onto the left sling – his legs spread, showing his puckering hole.

Done with loading the strap-on as much as possible with a cum-like sticky fluid, Laura came to them, walked to John’s head.  
She bent down, grabbed his right arm, got his wrist locked into a thick leather bondage cuff that was attached to the round bed.   
John licked his lips, watched her locking his left wrist into the other thick leather bondage cuff – eyed the veiny and long strap-on, licking his lips again; he couldn’t wait, his mouth was already watering. 

He gasped and sucked in the air heavily, made fists, pinched his eyes close, bit his lip and arched his back.

His cock wasn’t hard anymore – Jackie had grabbed his balls so hard his cock went all soft again.  
He felt the metal cage around his soft cock – she must have got it out of the dresser, when Laura had locked him into the cuffs.  
His thick cock was locked in a very small cage, showing his full and thick, hard and throbbing balls. 

John breathed in and out, heard the sloppy sound of the two women lubricating their cocks, felt Jackie’s hand smearing lube across and around his puckering hole.   
He opened his eyes, looked up and into the mirror, saw himself in a submissive state – a slave and sissy for two hot women with strap-ons.  
He loved the picture he was seeing; he loved to recreate this part of his past; not even Sherlock knew he was playing this game here.   
He felt Jackie caress his belly.

“Look at you, sissy boy – a slave for two women with two big cocks. Make us proud, boy. Show us how much you love to get pegged.”

John opened his mouth, not to say something but to offer his open mouth.  
His eyes and body were pleading more than every word could show.   
He wrapped his lips around the veiny sloppy cock, moaned around while the big black cock was pushing passed his rim muscle. 

His moan was muffled by the long cock in his mouth, but it was still uncontrollably loud.  
Jackie smirked.  
“Already screaming with pleasure. This sissy gets greedier every time we fuck his boy pussy and his sweet mouth.”  
John moaned again, sucked at the veiny dildo, like it was a real cock, sucked at it desperately – god, it was true; Jackie was damn right.

Jackie buried her black cock deep into him, fucked the long black cock into his waiting hole, making him scream with pleasure around the cock, he was sucking on – the sound was muffled, but probably hearable outside this room. 

John made fists, twirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth, sucked and nibbled at it – this was the foreplay; allowed to have some fun with the cock in his mouth, while the long and thick cock up his arse was pounding softly and teasingly.   
John sighed and purred around the veiny cock; treated it like a real cock, treated it like the tastiest thing he had over had in his mouth. He sucked desperately, twirled his tongue lusciously.   
He clenched around the big black cock up his arse, enjoyed being stuffed and stretched.   
He felt his balls ache more and more, felt his cock scream and twitch – someday, he should pay them to do this to him without the cage.

He got lost in pleasure and joy; his eyes closed, his mouth working, his ass working. He was purring and sighing, gasping and panting; his body was pleading like a whore and slut to be fucked. 

“There you go, sweet boy.” He heard Jackie’s soft voice. “It’s always lovely to see your tiny clitty gush.”

Hearing her say this, feeling Laura grab his head, he knew he had cum.   
They always let him cum once, before going hard on him – of course, they did; he was paying them for do it exactly that way.

He relaxed his throat, relaxed his ass, breathed in. 

His chin was grabbed; he wasn’t in control anymore.  
The cock he had sucked on was taking advantage of his mouth, was fucking him deep and rough – down his throat, making it bulge.   
Laura was fucking his mouth, bluntly and deep, balls deep, grabbing his chin, holding him in place – just like he wanted her to do it, exactly the way he was paying her for. 

His hip was grabbed.  
His caged cock was grabbed, fingers were teasing his caged cock and aching balls.   
Jackie was pounding him ruthlessly with her pretty long and thick cock – getting a little tiny taste of what it felt like to be fucked by his very thick and very long and very veiny cock.  
She was fucking his clenching hole quick and balls deep – as quick and raw as he wanted it, as she was paid to do. 

John’s pleasurable screams were muffled roughly with a huge cock down his throat.

The big black cock was stretching him widely, was rubbing hard across his prostate, was penetrating his prostate quite animalistic.   
The big black cock wasn’t just making him moan with chokes, wasn’t just making him scream with pleasure and joy, it was also making him cum like a girl. 

His caged cock was squirting and gushing cum, while he was fucked in his boypussy, while he was fucked in his mouth. 

He was sweating and arching his back.  
His body was trembling and shaking, he was shivering massively.   
Goosebumps all over his body, his nipples hard.  
His thick balls were blue and full, even so he was constantly squirting and gushing.  
He was orgasming like a whorish cunt. 

“I don’t know any woman who’s gushing and squirting as massively as you do, sweet boy. I don’t even know a whore who squirts like this when being fucked by a cock – and I am in this industry for more than ten years.” She teased him. “You’re such a dirty boy; you’re such a naughty, filthy and greedy sissy. I’d say you’re the greediest and most horny cunt I know.” She whispered. “Look at you,… your clitty is gushing so hard, you can’t even stop squirting. And your pussy is puckering and fluttering around my cock; your pussy is quivering around my cock.”

John panted, sucked desperately at the cock that was fucking his mouth.  
He felt degraded and humiliated, felt dirty, filthy and naughty.   
He was shivering massively and uncontrollably – like never before during this game. 

His loud pants and gasps, his uncontrollably pleasurable sounds were hearable in the hallway, made other prostitutes grin, made guest and members lick their lips. 

Minutes passed.

Five Minutes.   
Ten Minutes.  
His moans still loud, his body still shaking.  
Fifteen minutes.  
Twenty minutes.  
His greedy hole still clenching, still having massive fun; his prostate overstimulated.  
Twenty-five minutes.  
Thirty minutes.  
Hearing Jackie tease and humiliate him; feeling his balls emptying themselves.  
Thirty-five minutes.  
Forty minutes.  
Feeling his balls filling up again – he was fucking horny, this made him fucking horny; he wasn’t able to stop squirting while being caged.  
Forty-five minutes.  
Fifty minutes.  
He was a mess; cum was covering his crotch and caged cock; he was shaking and shivering and trembling like hell; he was sweating massively; his hole was sore, his jaw and throat hurting, but Jesus Christ, he needed this so much, needed to relive this part of his past – it was such a pleasure, and this was still to hear in the hallway.

Sixty minutes.

“I think we should give this sissy what he deserves.” Jackie said. “He had been such a good boy, Laura. Sucking your cock all the way through. Give this sweet young boy what he craves for, his clitty will show you how grateful his throat is.”

Sticky liquid shot into his mouth and down his bulged throat, tasting musky and salty. It was different to cum but it was very close.  
He desperately and euphorically swallowed the huge amounts of thick ropes Laura was pumping down his throat.   
Happy to milk this cock, he even sucked.  
And his caged cock was truly showing how much he loved it.  
Squirting and gushing white ropes of cum. 

Busy with swallowing, he couldn’t moan and groan to show his happiness and joy, but his cock and whole body were showing it quite clearly.

Having swallowed every little drop, the cock slipped out of his throat, out of his mouth, dangling right above his face.  
He moved his jaw, closed his mouth, licked his lips.  
He sighed and purred, opened his mouth.

He saw the wet cock, saw himself in the mirrors.

An overheated sweaty body, wet hair, big lustful blue eyes.  
A caged cock, all messy with his cum.  
A big black cock still hammering into him.  
An amazing view.

“Such a good boy.” Jackie said. “Do you want your second treat? Do you want my cum in your boypussy? Do you want to squirt like a girl while I’m filling you up, while I’m knocking you up with my potent black seed?”

“Yes! Yes, yes yes! God, yes!” He moaned and pleaded. “God, please fill my boypussy with your cum, make me squirt, please make me squirt like a girl, Aunt Jackie. Please breed me with your seed.” He begged. “I want this so much.”

John purred and sighed, made fists, arched his back – he closed his eyes, they rolled back behind closed lids.  
The same sticky fluid, he had just swallowed, filled him up now.   
He felt her spurting her seed into him, while she was buried as deep as possible.   
He shivered with pleasure and exhaustion – he was completely spent.  
He emptied his balls completely while he felt the huge amounts of cum filling up his abused hole. 

Sticky liquid was pushed out of his ass, when the big black cock slipped out his hole.   
His legs slipped out of the slings with Jackie’s helps.  
Already unlocked by Laura, he now rested his arms and head on the big bed. 

“Happy and satisfied, Dr. Watson?”  
“Satisfied is an understatement, Jackie.” He said.   
“It was more of a statement, anyway. You came like never before, greedy handsome man.”

John smirked, rubbed his sweaty face, breathing in deeply, he was still panting and out of breath.

“Fuck, you two are really worth every penny. That was such a great playtime. I’ll give you some extra money and a drink – you two could join me in the whirlpool for this.”  
“It’s always a pleasure, John.” Jackie said. “Oh, thank you. That’s kind. We will join you for a drink.”

John smiled.  
Perfect.  
He would buy them a drink, would enjoy it in the whirlpool with them, before they would go back to the lounge area to offer themselves.  
And he would just stay a bit longer in the whirlpool, relax, having another drink, a massage afterwards – a massage with a happy hand job ending, before getting dressed, before enjoying a last drink, before it was time to get home to his niece and his boyfriend. 

He was more than satisfied – these two filthy prostitutes absolutely knew how to peg him, and it was worth every penny he had to pay for that.


	13. Girls Show

Day 30

Without knocking at the door, John opened the door to his niece’s room.   
Why should he knock?  
He owned her, owned her body, had seen her naked and have had sex with her.  
He didn’t have to knock – he could open this door at any time to get what he needed.  
Tonight, it wasn’t just Emma he needed; it was also Julie. 

The two girls were still awake, lying in bed, busy with each other.  
They were both completely naked, their fingers playing with their pussies. 

The light from the hallway was shining brightly into the room, made the two girls stop their playtime.  
They looked up.  
A smile appeared on Emma’s face.  
And a smile appeared on Julie’s face – this time she didn’t look horrified, embarrassed, shy or shocked; she smiled as brightly as Emma.

“Lovely show.” John winked charmingly, standing in the doorframe – his naked body sweaty, his cock hard and twitching at the sight of these two young girls. “Would you mind coming with me? I just fucked that curly haired beauty, and we both would love to watch some porn to get off to – you two could give us a show.”

Emma’s face brightened up even more.  
Julie’s expression changed as well – now, she did look shocked.

John winked at her.

“Don’t you worry, Julie. He’s trustworthy and Emma, him and me, we’ve enjoyed so many threesomes already. It’s really time to make a foursome out of it.” He said charmingly.  
Julie sat up, ran her hand through her brown hair.  
“Do you think this is a good idea?” She asked him with an insecure voice.  
“A fucking good one.” He nodded. “By the way, did your boyfriend make you cum for real lately?”  
Julie ran her hand through her hair again, chewing her lips – she was irritated by his question that was out of context for her.  
“No.” She said – admitting that he had been right; her boyfriend’s slender cock hadn’t made her cum for real; she had faked it, even so it had felt great to have a cock in her pussy.  
“So, I’d guess that pussy desperately needs a proper cock and a proper fuck. You can get that if you’re coming with me. Put on a good show with Emma for me and Sherlock, and your holes will get some proper pleasure tonight.” He said flirtingly and charmingly.

Emma beamed and stood up and stretched out his hand to Julie.  
“Come on, Julie. It’s no big deal. We should share this together, too.” She said, and then she whispered just for Julie. “And you fancy Mr. Curly Head – imagine being fucked by him.”  
Julie looked at her, breathed deeply in and out – well, why not? Another cock wouldn’t hurt; she had already had two different cocks in her holes, a third one wouldn’t be that problematic. And she desperately needed a proper fuck for real – and getting it from that tall dark-haired hot man was probably amazing. She normally loved adventures and was joining them as soon as there was the opportunity, having sex with adult men was just so new, so forbidden, so exciting that she couldn’t help but becoming a little shy.  
She took Emma’s hand, smiled and nodded – she knew, she wouldn’t be shy anymore in a couple of minutes.

John smiled to them, turned around, smirked and walked back to his sister’s bedroom – perfect. He couldn’t wait for the show and to share these two underage bodies with his boyfriend. 

When Emma and Julie entered the bedroom of Emma’s parents, John and Sherlock were sitting in the bed.  
They were leaning against the backrest, legs stretched out on the blanket, cocks standing up proudly.  
The bed looked ruffled and messy, cum on the blanket, cum on the floor; in front of the bed were standing two chairs, slightly covered with cum; the room smelled and looked as if John hasn’t just fucked Sherlock’s ass once. 

The two girls walked over.  
They got into the bed, too.   
The two girls knelt at the end of the bed.  
They were facing each other. 

“We’re ready for your show.” Sherlock said with his dark voice.

Emma looked encouraging to Julie.  
She leaned forward, kissed her best friend.   
Her lips were soft, were kissing the soft lips of her best friend, who joined her with a fast racing heart.  
Emma grabbed Julie’s hair, knowing her best friend just needed to get used to play in front of Sherlock, too. She needed to give her some time to calm down and to get used to this adventure, before putting on a good show for her uncle and Sherlock. 

John and Sherlock looked at each other, grinned.  
“This had been a pretty good idea.” John said to Sherlock. “Giving us a little show.”  
“It’s not just you, who has pretty good ideas when it comes to sex.” Sherlock wiggled his eyebrows. “I think after their little warm-up kiss, these kids will give us a pretty nice show.”  
They grinned at each other, shared a soft little kiss.

John wrapped his hand around his cock, watched with glittering eyes his niece kissing her best friend.  
Sherlock had wrapped his hand around his cock, too – enjoying the show in front of him.  
Their hands were slowly stroking their cocks, almost caressing it – even when the show finally started.

Emma’s right hand wandered to Julie’s nipples; he left hand wandered down and down and down, slipped cheekily between Julie’s thighs.  
A moan escaped Julie; she moaned into their kiss, which got more passionate. Her hands caressed Emma’s body down to her butt. She grabbed the soft skin of her best friend with one hand and shoved her other hand between her thighs.  
They both moaned.   
Their fingers played with their wet cunts, while Emma’s other hand played with Julie’s nipples, while Julie’s other hand massaged Emma’s butt. 

John and Sherlock licked their lips.

They watched the two young girls, saw their wild moaning kiss, saw their busy fingers.  
They watched the underage teens, who got lost in their playtime.  
They saw Emma pinching and rubbing Julie’s nipple, while her fingers between Julie’s thighs slipped in and out of the leaking and dripping cunt.   
They saw Julie massaging Emma’s butt, while her fingers rubbed and teased, twirled and flicked the swollen clit of her best friend – the juices were dripping down onto the blanket. 

John teased himself with steady, slow and soft caresses, but he put his other hand to work, too – the fingertips were softly crawling his balls.   
Sherlock set up the rhythm, masturbated a bit faster and harder by the sight of the two young girls. He was desperately playing with his cock since he hadn’t been allowed to touch his cock during these amazing three rounds of pure and lustful sex with John that had made the bed, the floor and these chairs messy with cum. 

It was a pleasure to watch.

The kiss stopped.  
Emma had stopped him, was now kissing Julie’s neck, her shoulders, down to her boobs.  
The tongue flicked across the hard nipple; the lips sucked at it and the heated skin surrounding it.   
Her fingers were still fucking her best friend – slipping in and out with sloppy wet sounds, making the pussy leak and drip more and more juice.   
Julie’s eyes were closed.  
She moaned loudly, grabbed Emma’s hair and head. She threw her head back, arched her back, wiggled her hips.   
She had forgotten where she was and who was watching.   
Emma’s lips wandered across Julie’s body, making her shiver and quiver. Her lips wandered downwards; her body changed its position.  
She laid down on her belly, facing her best friend’s cunt.   
And with the first lick of her wet tongue, her fingers disappeared.   
Julie didn’t feel her best friend’s fingers any longer, but she felt her wet tongue circling her swollen clit. 

John and Sherlock were still leaning against the backrest, their cocks were leaking precum.   
They both hadn’t cum, yet.  
They bot had denied themselves their orgasms.  
Their eyes were staring at the two girls.  
One was moaning like a desperate street whore, the other was enjoying her best friend’s cunt by licking across it and circling the sensitive clit. 

Emma didn’t make her best friend cum.   
Her tongue twirled and flicked across the clit, licked her lips, caught her dripping juice, but she stopped when Julie’s body began to quiver massively.  
She denied her best friend her orgasm.   
Her lips kissed Julie’s belly; she sat up again, kissed her boobs, kissed her neck, kissed her cheeks, kissed her mouth.

Julie tasted herself on her best friend’s lips, desperately joined her kiss, took the lead.  
She ended the kiss with a soft bite into Emma’s lower lip.  
Her teeth nibbled at Emma’s neck, bit into it, sucked at it.   
She nibbled at the soft and heated skin until she reached her boobs – but instead of teasing Emma’s nipples, she teased the skin around it; she sucked and kissed and bit and nibbled.  
Emma grabbed her own hair, moaned loudly and desperately. She was desperate for every touch today since she hadn’t been used for sex today – probably because her uncle had wanted to make her quite horny for the foursome.   
Julie laid down after two minutes. She looked at her best friend’s dripping cunt, licked her lips.   
She opened her mouth, pressed it against Emma’s cunt and began to suck that soaked wet pussy. 

John’s blue eyes watched the scene.  
Julie was sucking wildly at his niece’s cunt, who moaned like a big slut and whore – that sound made him proud; she truly had internalised what she was, and she was living it. 

As cruel as Emma, she stopped her wild sucks when Emma started trembling more and more, when she was right on the edge of squirting.   
She gave her clit one last hard lick, pushed her so close to the edge that Emma’s pussy gushed for a milli second.   
She nibbled at her skin all the way up to her lips.

Both girls opened their eyes, looked at each other with hot cheeks, heated bodies and lustful eyes. 

It was Emma who made the next step.  
She laid down again, but this time on her back – her head slipped between Julie’s thighs, who dropped her body on Emma’s. 

Sherlock and John exchanged a look, before looking back to the two underage girls who were desperately busy licking and sucking each other off in a 69 position.

Sherlock licked his lips; his heart was racing like mad, he absolutely loved what he was seeing. His hand was working his cock as desperately as these two young girls were darting their tongues out to make each other cum.  
Cum covered his hand and his belly. 

John was watching his niece and her best friend closely. He loved the way his niece fucked her best friend with her tongue; loved the way Julie was sucking his niece off. It was such a pleasure to watch two underage girls putting on a show and making each other cum.   
He grabbed his cock harder, gave it hard, intense but slow strokes from base to top, while his other hand tickled his balls.  
Thick long ropes of cum flew onto his chest, belly, hand and thigh, covered him with cum, while he milked his thick, long and veiny cock. 

Both men moaned and grunted with lust.  
It wasn’t just these two girls that made them horny, it was also the sound of the other masturbating and seeing the movements in the corner of their eyes.

Reminded that they were watched, both girls squirted and gushed suddenly. 

“Hey sluts… ” John said after both girls had calmed down. 

They both sat up slowly, looked at him, looked at them, seeing their messy bodies and flaccid cocks. 

“That was an amazing show.” He winked and praised them. “Before you two underage whores give us another lovely show, you should do us another favour.” He said charmingly. He looked at Julie pointed to Sherlock. “Crawl to your daddy and stroke his cock hard.” He ordered her with a soft and flirting voice, than looked to Emma. “And you come to me, princess. Daddy needs your hands to stroke him hard.”

Julie crawled to Sherlock with a racing heart.   
She was nervous, but Sherlock was smiling at her.  
“Hey kitten.” He said with his deep and dark voice.  
It gave her goose bumps.

Emma was already sitting between John’s legs, her hand wrapped around his half hard cock. Her slender hand worked with some pressure from base to top – she stopped. Her thumb tickled the head of his cock playfully.   
John dropped his head against the wall, moaned. 

Sherlock looked encouraging at Julie, smiled and took her hand.   
He guided her hand to his half hard cock.   
“I’m sure you’re pretty good at this. Have a taste with your hand before your pussy gets a taste of daddy’s cock, later.” He winked.  
It made Julie smile and wiggle her hips – his smile and voice melted her heart.   
She wrapped her hand around his curvy long cock, felt his hot skin, felt his cock hardened under her touch.  
Sherlock sighed, dropped his head back like John did – he closed his eyes.

Both girls pleasured John and Sherlock with their hands.   
Julie got more and more confident, got more and more used to the special situation – sitting naked in her best friend’s parents’ bed with two adult men and her best friend, having sex.  
Both men moaned as their cocks and balls were pleasured by underage hands. 

Moans and sighs and sloppy masturbating sounds filled the room.

Hands were stroking two cocks harder and harder.  
Fingers were tickling and massaging heavy balls.  
Thumbs were rubbing across the slits, smearing precum across the tips. 

“It’s enough girls.” John gasped after a few moments. He opened his eyes again, looked at his niece and Julie. He licked his lips. “We’d love to see our daughters masturbating. Just sit down on the chairs, spread your legs and finger yourselves.”

Following the order, Emma and Julie got out of bed, now knowing why two chairs were standing in front of the bed.  
They walked to them, both feeling their cunts tingling and sparkling.  
They were both horny, wanted to feel more than just their fingers in their cunts.  
Emma and Julia sat down and leaned back.  
They raised their legs, spread them and laid them over the armrests. 

John and Sherlock looked to two underage naked bodies – legs spread widely.  
They saw soaked wet cunts and dreaming lustful sparks in their eyes.  
It was quite clear that both girls enjoyed what was happening but that they also desperately wanted to get fucked. 

John leaned closer to Sherlock, whispered into his ear.  
Sherlock nodded when John had finished. 

They got up, were watched closely by Emma and Julie who were already busy with their fingers.  
John and Sherlock shoved their chairs as close to the bed as possible, before getting back in.  
They knelt down in front of them.

John in front of Emma.  
Sherlock in front of Julie.

Both men took their cock in hands, masturbated by the sight of these underage naked bodies. 

Emma mostly played with her clit – she leaned back comfortably, rubbed her clit and twirled it, just let two fingers wander into her pussy every now and then. She watched her uncle who was working his throbbing hard cock with one hand – the thick and veiny cock leaked precum.  
Julie played with both hands – she fingered herself fast and quick; she was absolutely desperate for a proper fuck after she hadn’t cum from a proper cock for weeks. Her other fingers were tickling her swollen clit, which made her suck her fingers in even deeper. She watched Sherlock, couldn’t take his eyes of him. His cock had felt great in her hand – she started to love this new adventure.

John licked his lips, watched both of them but mainly his niece.  
He loved the sloppy sounds of all of them masturbating; he loved the smell in here, they loved the sight of two underage bodies and his boyfriend.   
It all turned him on massively – on top of that the fact that he was doing it in his sister’s bedroom. 

Sherlock was more than pleased with this late evening and night after John had made him stay here instead of going to a pretty interesting case. But John had said he would get three rounds of rough anal sex if he would stay, and on top of this a foursome with little Julie, little Emma and him.   
There was no case that could be interesting enough for him to turn down three rounds of rough anal sex with John and a foursome with his boyfriend’s niece and her best friend. 

They all moaned and groaned, they grunted and gasped, they sighed and purred watching each other masturbating. 

Julie was the first to squirt, but Emma join her right away as she saw her tremble and shiver in the corner of her eyes.   
The two girls squirted and gushed – both closed their eyes; both had stopped their play.   
They weren’t expecting anything to happen, but when John and Sherlock let go, something happened to them as well.

Cum splashed against Julie’s belly.  
She opened her eyes.  
Sherlock had his cock in hand, guided it to cover her with cum.  
The white ropes covered her belly, splashed against her squirting pussy, splashed against her thighs.  
Sherlock got up, stepped closer, guided his cock, let his cum spurt against her boobs.  
He was wildly pumping his cock to shoot more cum – to shoot it right into Julie’s face.   
Julie swallowed, had closed her eyes.  
She felt the last drops dribbling down onto her body – cum drooled down her heated skin in thick ropes.

At the same time, John had got up as soon as he had wanted to let go.  
The first load hit Emma’s beautiful face. It was the biggest load, and the thick white cum was drooling down her forehead and cheeks and chin – it dribbled from her nose, dribbled from her lips, dribbled form her chin onto her upper body.   
He still worked his cock, milked himself, shot the next load onto her body, covered her boobs and belly, before a third load hit her face again.   
He stepped closer, grabbed her shoulders, made her lean forward, her legs slipped from the armrests onto the bed.  
He wiped his cock through her cum covered face, made it even messier, while Julie was leaning to Sherlock as well, who cleaned his cock between her boobs.  
His cock caressed her face, smeared through the cum – he didn’t clean his cock.

Both men grinned down, stepped back, sank into the bed again.   
They slipped back to the backrest, leaned back in a relaxing way, like nothing would have happened at all.   
They turned they head to each other, grinned and gave each other a high-five.

“You two look exactly like a you should.” John said with a charming voice. “Needy, horny, slutty, covered in daddy-cum.” He murmured. “You two are really massive whores, but you’re lucky two have daddy’s who fulfil your whorish desires. So, get your underage incestuous bodies here – you should put your mouth to good use. We need our cocks hard and strong to give you two what you crave for.” He drooled with a flirting voice. “Oh, and Julie sweetheart, your daddy especially loves it when you use your teeth, too.” He winked. 

Covered in cum and feeling filthy both girls wiped their faces clean, blinking to them. 

“Do we get fucked after the blow-job,… daddy?” Emma wanted to know.  
“As soon as our cocks are very hard and strong, your filthy needy pussies will get fucked until you see stars, so get to work.”

Covered in cum and feeling even more filthy both girls crawled to them.

Julie to Sherlock.  
Emma to John. 

Being much more confident, Julie gave Sherlock a smile and bent down.  
God, if her parents would know what she was doing.  
She licked across the flaccid cock, felt it hardening.   
Licking an adult man’s cock, whom she called daddy.   
This was all so forbidden and illegal, normally totally wrong – but forbidden fruits were always the sweetest and she wanted it more than anything else.  
She wrapped her lips around the tip of the half-erected cock, sucked at it, let her teeth nibble at it.   
She heard him moan which encouraged her to took him in deeper.  
It was easier than taking more of John’s cock in her mouth – Sherlock’s cock was slender but still much thicker and stronger than her boyfriend’s cock.   
Having a taste with her hand, having a taste with her mouth, she couldn’t wait to have a taste with her pussy.  
He tasted incredibly good.  
She sucked him hard – sucked, licked, nibbled with her teeth at his sensitive skin.  
She wasn’t able to swallow him down since she wasn’t used to such a cock size, but she managed much more than when she had given John a blowjob.   
And anyway, this cock already felt very hard – she let it slip out.

Emma was quite busy with her uncle, too.  
She liked to call him daddy when Julie joined them – it turned her on.  
Her tongue had licked the heavy balls – she had felt how full they still were.  
His cock had come to live, hard and strong in just a few tongue licking motions.  
Her tongue had licked across the whole length of John’s cock from base to tip.  
His cock had twitched.  
Her tongue had licked precum from the tip of his cock.  
He had moaned loudly and lustfully.  
Her lips had sucked him in, her throat had swallowed him down – his long, thick and veiny cock.  
Right from the start, when he had fetched them up in her bedroom, she had seen that her uncle was pretty horny for this foursome, but with his cock down her throat, he made clear how horny he actually was.  
She had just given him a few licks before swallowing him down, but his cock was gushing cum down her throat already – not just a little bit, not just a bit, it was a huge load she had to swallow, while her uncle was grunting and growling lustfully.  
She didn’t let go off him – she swallowed what he gave her, played with his cock in her mouth, let it grow hard and strong again.

His cock plopped out of her mouth when Sherlock’s cock slipped out of Julie’s.


	14. Girls Show II

John and Sherlock stood up just seconds after Julie and Emma had stopped their blowjobs. 

They pressed Emma and Julie into the mattress, grabbed their ankles, pulled each of them to one side of the bed.   
They grabbed their hips, pulled at them, made them get on all fours.

Emma and Julie looked at each other.

Julie was seeing her best friend’s lustful face and John behind her.  
Emma was seeing her best friend’s dreamy face and Sherlock behind her. 

They both licked their lips and moaned uncontrollably with open eyes when cocks slipped into their soaked wet pussies.  
Julie moaned, almost screamed lustfully when Sherlock’s long curvy cock parted her lips and pushed into her puckering, tingling wetness. She had been in control of her moan; she was too desperate for a proper fuck after she hadn’t been able to cum for real in weeks.  
Emma had been uncontrollably loud as well when John’s thick, long and veiny cock had pushed deep inside her quivering greedy pussy. She hadn’t been able to control it; these nymphomaniac sounds had just needed to leave her throat since she had needed to wait almost 24 hours to be fucked again.

Sherlock threw his head back, grabbed Julie’s hips.  
He felt her wet and pretty tight hole clenching around his hard cock.  
This was just too good to be true.   
Thankfully his good friend Greg and his colleagues weren’t smart enough to figure out this horrible truth about him and especially John.   
He pounded into her, moaned.  
“Finally, Daddy can fuck your tight wet hole, kitten.” He growled. 

John was in ecstasy.  
He grabbed Emma’s long blonde hair, pulled at it, hold on to it.  
It made her whimper and moan, so he wrapped her hair around his hand once and pulled harder – she whimpered, still moaned.  
He wrapped her hair around his hand twice, pulled at it, made her look up like a proud dog – she didn’t moan; she whimpered but he could hear pleasure as well.  
Perfect.  
He used her hair as a leash, pulled at it to keep her close.  
He pounded away, pounded her soaked wet fluttering pussy – he loved the feeling of stretching her.  
Feeling her luscious pussy around his cock, feeling her luscious hair wrapped around his hand, seeing her luscious body made him fuck her deep and in a strong and powerful rhythm.   
“That’s what daddies should do with their beautiful daughters,… fucking them day in day out.”

Emma felt his thick veiny cock stretching her – finally his cock in her pussy; she had waited so long for this; she had almost waited 24h for it, far too long in her opinion. Her pussy was sparkling and tingling.  
Nothing felt better than his cock in her pussy, penetrating her.  
She drooled saliva, even felt her pussy leaking juice.  
She felt the hard pulling of her hair, it made her whimper, yes, but it was still bearable, still a kind of pleasure.  
It made her look up proudly.  
She looked over to her best friend.

Julie caught her eyes.  
She looked as dreamy and lustful as Emma, drooled saliva, too.   
The long curvy cock in her warm and wet pussy felt extraordinary.  
The fast but intense rhythm was just right and what she needed right now.   
It made her whole body tingle; it made her feel warm and safe and massively filthy.   
She felt filthy and dirty, like a slut and whore – and she loved this feeling.  
She loved calling Sherlock daddy – she would never do this with her daddy, but it turned her on massively to pretend that Sherlock was her daddy right now, that her daddy was abusing her, that she was having incest sex – it made her feel less envy about the fact that Emma wasn’t just having paedophilic underage sex but also incest sex for real. 

“Thank you, Emma!” She moaned and looked straight into Emma’s face.   
“My pleasure, we share everything!” Emma moaned in Julie’s face.

Both girls smiled at each other, started to grin and to giggle, feeling all warm and happy.

John stopped using Emma’s hair as a leash.  
He flipped her over in a flowing easy motion.   
He hadn’t been the only one flipping his daughter onto the back; Sherlock had done it with Julie, too.  
They were both kneeling down onto the bed, grabbing legs, spreading them widely.

The two girls were turning their heads to each other – without a word and being in total ecstasy they were capturing their lips, kissing each other.   
Being this young and having this kind of sex was by far more than they could ask for – they felt totally happy about the fact that they got all the slutty and greedy sex these annoying bitches in their class wish for.   
Julie had just told Emma earlier what she had overheard this week in school – that these annoying girls were still virgins. Pathetic.   
Wanting to make them envy even so they would never be able to tell them what they got, Julie and Emma wanted to be fucked as sluts and whores even more. 

Feeling their pussies ploughed by John and Sherlock, by their daddies made them squirt and gush while they were kissing each other, while they were moaning in each other’s mouths. 

Feeling tight underage pussies, seeing these two underage sluts kiss wildly, hearing these two underage whores moan muffled made John and Sherlock squirt ropes of cum, too.  
They were filling them up to the brim with their hot greedy seed, flooded their hot cunts. 

John looked to Sherlock, when his cock throbbed through a last wave of cum.   
He licked his lips, let his flaccid cock slip out of the warm and tight, messy and sticky spot.  
He let his hand ran through his grey fluffy hair.

“How about switching for one round? I’d love to fuck your daughter’s pussy – I think she should know how it feels to get ploughed by a very thick, long and veiny cock.”

Sherlock grinned and nodded, hadn’t much to say anyway, since it was John who made the final decisions.   
He was absolutely up for it, wanted to switch as well.   
Fucking Emma wasn’t a treat he got very often, at least not as often as he wanted this treat, so he was more than happy to switch for one round. 

While walking to the other side of the bed, both men stroked their cocks hard – they were watched by Emma und Julie, who had stopped kissing. 

“Give my daughter a good time.” John said when standing in front of Julie.

Sherlock licked his lips, enjoying pretending they were both daddies.  
He looked down to Emma, grabbed her body, flipped her over on all fours again.  
He caressed her back, smacked her butt cheek softly, tickled her cum leaking pussy.  
He got her very often if he was honest – John allowed him to use her when he wasn’t around, for example most of the times, when John was working or cheating while he was having classes with Emma; but he really wanted her to learn something, he really wanted her to pass her exams as the best of her class since he was very attracted to intelligence, one of the reasons why he loved John very much; so, he wasn’t really using her during their classes and afterwards wasn’t always time since John was back from work or cheating. And sometimes when he was allowed to use her and John was around, he wasn’t allowed to cum in her; sometimes he was just the one preparing her mouth, pussy or ass for John’s massive and luscious cock.  
Fucking Emma was a big treat, a fucking big one and one he was absolutely thankful for.  
He appreciated it very much that John was allowing him to use his underage niece for pleasure, because for John that little girl was a treasure, his little sweet princess – she had always been, not just since John was fucking her, not just since John felt a desire to fuck her; Emma had always meant a lot to John. 

“All wet and messy from your daddy.” Sherlock said. “Let’s see what daddy’s best friend can do for your slutty hole, young lady.” Sherlock added and felt a big warm feeling in his body when he thought about the fact that John wasn’t just his big love but also his best friend and soulmate – this man meant a lot to him; he had always meant a lot to him, from the moment he had met him for the first time. 

Sherlock guided his long curvy cock to Emma’s puckering leaking pussy.  
He pushed the head in, felt her suck him in – knowing that Emma loved her uncle’s cock the most, but his curvy long cock a lot, too. 

“Your daughter’s pussy feels amazing. She’s so greedy.”

Julie was still lying on her back, legs spread. Her pussy was leaking thick white cum – it wasn’t leaking like this when her boyfriend Oliver fucked her, he couldn’t fill her up was his boy cum.   
Her pussy lips were parted by a very thick tip; hey pussy was ripped open by a very thick, veiny and long shaft which was slithering in steadily.  
The feeling of his cock was amazing, even so it hurt.  
She loved the feeling of being stuffed with such a massive cock, but due to the fact that she fancied Sherlock a bit more, she also loved his long curvy cock a bit more – knowing her best friend Emma was feeling exactly the same just the other way round.

“She had always been this greedy and slutty – from the moment I had my first taste of her.” John smirked. 

He buried his cock deep into Julie, licked his lips, looked down to her, rested his hands besides her head.   
He jerked his hips back and forth, saw that young girl moan. 

John fucked her with an intense and slow rhythm, looked up again and leaned forward.  
He knelt in the bed, was fucking Julie slowly but with hard thrusts and leaned forward to Emma.  
He kissed her lips once.  
“Let’s make out, while Daddy’s best friend fucks you and while Daddy fucks your best friend.”  
He kissed her lips again, had her join in immediately.   
His lips kissed her hungrily and passionately.  
John felt her tongue asking for a deeper kiss.

Sherlock and Julie were moaning.  
They were enjoying what they got.  
A tight pussy for Sherlock.  
A massive cock for Julie.  
Sherlock was pounding Emma with rough and deep thrusts, but slowly to enjoy every second and minute, to last as long as possible.   
Julie wrapped her legs around John’s hips, joined his rhythm – she was moaning loudly, while she was just use as a cock sleeve, seeing John kissing her best friend in a very inappropriate way. 

John and Emma played with their tongues, let them dance with each other, kissed each other dep and passionately – they moaned and grunted, hissed and sighed into their kiss, didn’t want to stop it.   
Emma was joining Sherlock’s rhythm, really liked to be fucked by him, too. It was such a pleasant feeling to not just feel her uncle’s cock but also Sherlock’s cock every now and then, sometimes rarely, sometimes a bit more. She loved their times together, loved their threesomes and now this foursome – she was absolutely hungry for cock, but especially for John’s cock.   
John pounded into the underage pussy that was wrapped around his massive cock. He was enjoying it very much, loved to have his cock in pussies, mouths and asses – and it almost didn’t matter whose mouth, pussy or ass it was. Having sex in any possible way was the thing he loved most in life and he was very happy to not just have a fucking hot boyfriend who allowed him to cheat, he was also very happy to have a underage niece and her best friend to fuck with; he was also very happy to be charming and good looking and not to have a problem talking someone into sex; and he was very happy to have enough money to have a rather huge amount of sex in the sex club and with street whores for money.

John kissed Emma even wilder, didn’t thrust hard and slow into Julie anymore; he ploughed her wet tight underage pussy fast and quick by now – it had been a build-up. His cock was throbbing and aching, his balls full and heavy, screaming with pleasure and pressure. He moaned and grunted in the kiss.

Julie was wrapping her legs even harder around John’s waist. Her eyes closed by now. She was moaning uncontrollably loud, so loud she was afraid one could hear her on the street. Her hands were busy playing with her boobs; her ears busy with listening to Sherlock, to her daddy, moaning very loud and lustful while fucking her best friend. His dark and deep voice turned her on and aroused her, made her extremely horny – his voice was the reason why her moans had gotten from very loud to uncontrollably loud. 

Emma groaned and hissed into the kiss, even bit John, her uncle, her daddy, every now and then, before his tongue twirled around hers again. Her lips were swollen from kissing; her arms were trembling from trying to keep her body up; her clit was massively swollen, not just from Sherlock’s pounding and cock, but especially from John’s, from her uncle’s, from her daddy’s passionate, erotic french kiss. She was absolutely horny for this foursome, couldn’t wish for a better place to be. She had the feeling she was even hornier and greedier since her uncle had knocked her up weeks ago. 

Sherlock still fucked Emma slowly and rough, but seeing John hammering wildly into Julie, seeing him not going slow on her but ploughing her pussy, made him hurry up. John hadn’t said it, but he was sure offering his niece for one round meant that this round was done as soon as John would spurt his seed.   
He wanted to fill Emma up with his cum, didn’t want to risk it by going slow and having John shoot his cum before he was able to.   
He hurried up, pounded it deep and quick into her, threw his head back and arched his back.  
He had the feeling John would spurt his cum every second.  
Sherlock let go, flooded Emma’s quivering and squirting pussy with his hot seed.

His different sounding moans betrayed him, so John stopped the kiss and looked up to Sherlock.

And Sherlock’s eyes went big.   
A fact hit his smart and clever mind the time he saw John’s cheeky blue eyes and a very small and naughty smirk.   
He knew that naughty smirk and these cheeky blue eyes – John had tricked him.   
And he saw the consequences right away.

John slowed down immediately, bringing him back from the edge of orgasm.   
He had been very close – and he had wanted to cum, making Sherlock stop before shooting his cum into Emma.   
It was great either way – now, he would make Sherlock wait for him to finish.  
He slowed down very much, denied Julie her orgasm, too. 

“Come here, Emma. Show me your pussy. Daddy will lick it.”

Emma crawled through the bed as soon as Sherlock’s cock went soft and wasn’t filling her up with cum, anymore.   
She obeyed right away. She turned around on all fours, showed him her pussy. Her juices, his cum, Sherlock’s cum were dripping down her pussy and onto Julie’s face. 

John licked his lips. He leaned in, almost touched Emma’s pussy.  
“You better prepare your greedy hole, Sherlock. I’ll have fun with it when I’m done here.”  
And with that said, John gave Emma’s pussy a wet big lick.

How could he have been so stupid – he should have waited till the very moment John would have shot his thick cum into Julie. Knowing that John loved to fill up underage pussies, John would have probably not able to make him stop cumming into his niece, not with his twitching cock in an underage cunt, squirting big waves of thick cum.   
Hurrying up had been stupid.   
Now he was doomed to watch them having fun.

He got the lube, watched John, Julie and Emma closely, listened to them, played with himself.   
It had been very stupid; he should have been able to deduct it, but now it was too late.  
Good thing was, a nice pounding from his boyfriend was waiting for him – and this was it what made him not grief too much about his stupid fault.   
He loved John’s massive cock; he loved to get ploughed by it and to feel this cock making love to him.   
He couldn’t wait for it, played with his rim muscle and inner walls greedily – he prepared himself professionally.   
He could still remember the first time John had fucked him. John had taken his time to prepare him with a lot of lube, with kisses and caresses for his rim muscle, with his fingers and tongue, licking him, fucking him with his fingers and his tongue. He had begged him to fuck him after less than thirty seconds, had been annoyed by John’s far too long foreplay – but in the end, he had been more than glad for his far too long foreplay. Even with this very long foreplay and John’s long taking stretches and preparations, John’s massive thick, long and veiny cock had ripped him open. Now, he was able to suck this cock in even without preparation – and he know a lot of men John cheated with were able to do the same; some just loved the pain, some of them just hadn’t such a tight hole. 

John’s saliva, Emma’s juices, Sherlock’s cum, John’s cum were still dripping onto Julie’s face while John was eating out Emma.   
He wasn’t just eating out his niece, he was also slowly fucking her best friend.

The two girls were moaning; Julie was also begging and pleading – she wanted to squirt, wanted to feel her orgasm. 

John slurped at Emma’s pussy, grinned without showing it.   
With his cock in her pussy, it wouldn’t be the last time for Julie to squirt tonight.

He tortured himself with slow thrusts; tortured Emma with his slurping licks; tortured Julie was shallow thrusts – for another 15 minutes.  
He first let go of Emma.

“Daddy wants you to kneel with Sherlock on all fours, facing the backrest, next to each other – let some room for Julie.”

His charming voice had enough impact on both of them to obey immediately, while he looked down to Julie – winking at her.  
“Your daddy had promised me one round with you, so I had to make the most out of it.” He said flirtingly. “But I think it’s time to fill you up and to make you squirt, kitten.” He growled.  
A whimpering aroused moan escaped Julie when John set up the pace brutally quick – from shallow thrusts to ploughing her pussy quick and rapid. 

Sherlock and Emma were facing the backrest and the wall, were seeing what was happening but they heard it.  
They heard the whimpering aroused moans turning into lustful moans.  
They heard John grunt and growl, heard his fast and rapid balls hitting cunt ploughing, heard the bet squeak.   
Sherlock and Emma could only imagine how quick and fast Julie’s pussy was getting ploughed by John’s thick, long and veiny cock – it made Sherlock’s lubricated hole pucker and ache, made his cock twitch and throb; it made Emma’s pussy quiver and even her rim muscle pucker. 

John threw his head back, arched his back, grabbed Julie’s boobs and settled his cock with one last thrust deep into her – his full balls were pressing extremely hard against her cunt.   
Cum was flooding her insides and her womb; his potent seed would knock her up if he wouldn’t be on birth control. His cock twitched and throbbed inside her tight warm pussy.  
Julie’s body trembled and shivered, feeling the amount of his cum made her squirt around his cock – she trembled and shivered even more; her pussy was gushing, squirting and quivering. 

He stayed in her as long as his balls needed to empty themselves, as long as his cock needed to go soft.

But as soon as his cock slipped out of her cunt, he felt his balls filling up again – he was thanking his body for his massive libido and unstoppable function to produce cum much quicker, to fill up his balls over and over again with cum, very quickly.   
He knew it wasn’t normal for a man to produce cum that quick, to fill up balls very quickly after just emptying them – but why should he complain about this malfunction?

“On all fours with you, next to Sherlock.” He winked at Julie.

Just two minutes later three people were kneeling on all fours facing the wall of the bedroom and the backrest of the bed with John behind them – fingers wet with lube, cock incredibly hard, balls immensely full, heavy and aching. 

Sherlock was kneeling right in middle, showing John his lube wet hole.  
On the right side, Emma was kneeling, showing her holes proudly.  
On the left side, Julie was kneeling, showing her holes as proudly as Emma.  
They were strung together, ready to be used, ready to let John have his way – all showing and presenting their puckering and greedy holes.

“What a nice view.” John said. “My three favourite whores strung together; their fuck holes ready to be used.” 

He licked his lips. His lube wet index and middle finger slipped into Emma’s puckering pussy; his lubricated thumb pressed hard against her rim muscle. 

“An underage incest cunt – still regret it I haven’t used you right away when the desire had set in to fuck you,… or even better right after you’d been born. I could have molested you in your little hospital bed, playing with your baby cunt, showing you what you’re supposed to be.” His voice flirted. 

He felt her clench hard around his fingers, felt her suck them in, felt her quivering pussy, felt her having trouble not to cum from his words. His other lubricated index and middle finger slipped into another wet and tight pussy, his lubricated thumb pressed hard against Julie’s rim muscle – it would be the first time for her, taking her anal virginity with his thumb tonight. 

“And another underage pussy for me – start to regret we haven’t let you join right away. Your underage mouth could swallow my cock down easily by now; your underage pussy would squirt just by the thought of my cock; your underage ass would have been ploughed by my cock already.” He said as flirtingly as before. 

He felt her wiggle her hips, felt her tight cunt clench around his fingers, felt her tense up a little bit because of his thumb. He plunged his lubricated cock into Sherlock’s lubricated tight ass. He moaned and hissed, sighed and purred. 

“Ohhhh, and such a nice and tight sweet boypussy for my cock – I am sure you would have let me talk you into sex 30 years ago; both of us still children, you even younger then me. God, I love to fuck your tight ass.” He growled and bend down, kissing his ear. “I love you, you fucking hot curly haired detective.” He bit softly into his ear. “I’d love to make love to you right now, but I’m afraid my cock is screaming a bit louder for a wild ploughing, sweetie.” He drooled lovingly into Sherlock’s ear, kissed it again. “Will make love to you later, promise, baby.” He murmured charmingly.

He felt his heart race with love and happiness to call Sherlock not just his best friend and soulmate but also his boyfriend. God, he loved this man deeply, unconditionally and with all he had. He couldn’t imagine being without him anymore – it would break his heart and probably no one would be able to mend it ever again; and he wasn’t feeling this because of this extraordinary sex life he had with him. 

The three fucktoys in front of him were moaning – and Sherlock’s body was covered in goose bumps. 

John licked his lips again, ready to use these sluts, ready to plough Sherlock with his cock, ready to plough Emma and Julie with his fingers.

His thick and long, veiny cock pounded his boyfriend’s ass, ploughed him wildly and hungrily, almost desperately.   
His index and middle fingers were ploughing two underage cunts as wildly, hungrily and almost desperately as he ploughed Sherlock’s ass – and his thumbs were driving the two girls even more crazy.  
His thumbs were teasing their rear fuck holes wildly, hungrily and almost desperately, too.  
While Emma was totally relaxed about it, just in ecstasy and moaning like a filthy street whore; Julie’s body wasn’t just in ecstasy, but also tensed up for the first moments, when John took a little bit of her anal virginity. 

They all moaned loudly, and even Julie got used to his thumb molesting her rear hole.

John arched his back, closed his eyes every now and then, but also watched his three whores and fucktoys.   
Gangbangs were great, especially being the one fucking them all rather than being one of the guys fucking one woman.   
He had gangraped women in Afghanistan with his teammates, which had been quite a lot of messy fun every time – but he had also gangraped women on his own; three at a time had been the highest gangrape. He wanted to feel bad about all this, but he couldn’t – he truly couldn’t fell bad about it, his cock had just felt too good during it, and was still feeling immensely good when thinking about it. 

His soul was parted right in the middle.  
There was as much good in his soul as bad.   
There was as much love as dark forbidden desires and secrets.  
He probably could change with the help of doctors, but…  
Firstly, if he would open up about this, he would need to tell them the truth which would mean a life-long living in a prison for all the underage forbidden stuff he has done and for all the women he had raped during his time in Afghanistan.  
And secondly, he really didn’t want to change – after all, he wasn’t just a bad, abusing and raping man, watching child porn and fucking children; he wasn’t just a rapist and paedophile; he also was helping hundreds and thousands catching criminals with Sherlock, teaching medicine and being a doctor at the A&E he also was a very loving brother and son and friend and boyfriend; he was very openminded, helpful, understanding, kind and gentle, loyal and ‘trustworthy’.

“Can’t decide which whore feels the best right now.” He moaned loudly while fucking all three of them.

His fingers tingled; his thumb sparkled; his cock almost exploded from happiness.  
He fucked them raw and quick, moaned loudly and lustfully and also like a predator.   
His balls were aching – full and heavy, begging him to be allowed to shoot all the cum on and in his three whores.

John licked his lips, listened to all of them  
They were moaning and groaning; they were grunting and growling; they were sighing and purring; they praised his cock and his fingers and his thumbs; they begged him to go harder on them.  
It was music to John’s hears.  
Their bodies trembled, quivered and shivered, while they were all just facing the wall of his sister’s bedroom. 

His thick cock was twitching and throbbing more and more while he hungrily ploughed Sherlock’s tight ass, feeling his wet and hot hole clench and his walls flutter lustfully. He changed the ankle a little bit, fucked his cock hungrily and wildly against Sherlock’s prostate, made him leak huge amount of cum – handsfree, being milked.  
The sounds of his boyfriends got more and more desperate and lustful – it wasn’t just ecstasy, he was in; he had beamed Sherlock onto another planet.   
His greedy fingers played with two greedy underage cunts; his thumbs played in two horny asses of two horny children. They were moaning with their young voices – one could hear perfectly well that they weren’t old enough for what was happening. He wiggled is fingers, tickled their g-spot hard and merciless every time he it the spot, making them gush and squirt around his fingers.

“That’s it – gush and squirt, all of you. You’re such greedy whores for me, all three of you.” He snarled. “Yes, get the bed messy, really messy with your juices and your cum.” He moaned.

Cum and pussy juices were making the sheets, blankets and pillows very dirty as he milked all of them with his hungry ploughing. 

“Oh yes. I like it when my whores get messy, filthy and dirty.” He moaned.

He milked both girls and Sherlock to a dry orgasm.   
He felt them all clenching and orgasming, but he couldn’t feel any one of them squirt.

John arched his back again, drove himself to the edge and even further.  
A wave of thick cum splashed into Sherlock’s ass.  
John moaned and pulled out, covered his back with a second huge wave of cum.   
Another moan.  
He pointed his cock to Julie, shot another few ropes of white cum and covered her back with the sticky liquid.  
He growled happily.  
He pointed his cock to Emma, thick ropes splashed onto her back.  
Very quickly he slipped behind Emma, pushed the tip of his cock into her rear fuck hole – he grabbed his cock, stroked it with one hand, pumped thick ropes of cum into her ass.  
He groaned and grunted.  
And he quickly slipped to Julie in the end, feeling his balls being almost empty.  
He pressed the tip of his cock against her rim muscle, parted it a bit, pushed in a little bit of the tip, ripping her open – she tensed up.

“You take the tip so well – just that little tiny bit, kitten, promise.” He said, not pushing in any further. 

He grabbed his cock, stroked it hungrily, pumped the rest of the cum into her ass until his balls were empty.

Satisfied, John had made them lick each other clean in and anal train – he had taken care of his niece, while his niece had taken care of Sherlock and Sherlock of Julie. 

Not ready with this foursome tonight, they had enjoyed even more.  
John and Sherlock had made the two girls ride their cocks – they had moaned ‘daddy’ loudly and lustfully, totally in ecstasy for the cock they have been riding, forgetting about the others.   
The two girls had offered their pussies to them and John and Sherlock had taken advantage of it – of course, how could they not if two underage girls were offering themselves willingly.  
Even Sherlock had been allowed to have a go on Emma again – all by himself somewhere in the house. He had chosen to fuck her on the kitchen table – her ass, fingering her pussy, filling up her ass, her pussy and her mouth at the end of his one allowed orgasm.  
John had taken Julie with him into the bathroom – he had wanted to fuck her on the toilet, but he had ended up fucking her against the wall, filling up her pussy, making it drool down her legs. And to be honest, he hadn’t just taken her once but twice. Getting her bent over the toilette, John had nudged at her rim muscle – quickly, just pressing a bit of his tip in. The effect had been quite big anyway; he had pumped a big load into her ass; one more load than he had agreed with Sherlock before splitting up.   
He hadn’t cared at all – if he wanted to cheat, he was doing it. And he had wanted to cheat on Sherlock without him knowing, he had shot a second load. He had told Julie it had to be there secret, and Julie hasn’t said something when meeting up in the bedroom again.

Another round full of sex had been waiting in the bedroom – Emma on their back in the bed, John fucking her pussy and her ass, switching every now and then; Julie sitting on her face, getting her pussy eaten out while giving Sherlock a blowjob. 

Exhausting children’s bodies had dropped into Emma’s bed in the middle of the night – happy and satisfied, still messy, not allowed to shower before the morning, before having breakfast; which wouldn’t just include normal food but also a blowjob for their daddy’s to be fed with cum.

John and Sherlock had walked back into the bedroom.  
John had been the first one in.  
He had laid down onto the messy and dirty mattress – and even before Sherlock had crawled in, John had raised and spread his legs, asking Sherlock for a good night soft finger fuck up his ass.

Moaning softly, eyes closed, mouth open, ribcage moving heavily, purring sighs, John had enjoyed Sherlock’s long and slender fingers, his talented skills.  
It had been soft, very soft – it had been love making.  
John had promised to make love to Sherlock, but instead they had switched roles – it wasn’t a reason for Sherlock to complain, he had loved to make love to John with his fingers, hearing him moan soft and gently, seeing him innocent.

Cuddling into each other’s arms and telling each other they had to do this again was the last thing before they slept in.


	15. Check Up

Day 36

The first weeks have been incredible and even better than John had expected them to be.

He loved his sister, liked her husband and he missed both of them in some way, but on the other hand, he wouldn’t mind if they never came back, if he could just run away with Sherlock and his niece to a place where no one knows them, where no one would ever find them – he would knock her up right after giving birth, he would use her every day; he would make her please him and Sherlock; and who knows what else he would do to her. 

It was just amazing to be able to use his underage niece as often as he wanted to, without having to worry about his sister and her husband. And he would love to have this every day – at least until she was 18. It would probably still be great to fuck his niece when she was 18-years old or older, but it would probably lose a lot of its excitement and adventure since it wouldn’t be abuse of an underage teen anymore, it would just be incest.  
Their daughter or son would be three years old at this point.

It was quite joyful and pleasurable to use her, to use her all by himself or to use her with Sherlock. She was a great slut, fucktoy and whore for him and them – even better and hornier and more useful than some of the prostitutes he had fucked with. 

And it was quite a treat to have another young teen to use occasionally – not to mention the genius treasure chest in the loft with all these genius drugs, he would probably use some day for really bad things. 

He had always loved his life and everything that had happened, maybe despite being shot in Afghanistan, but due to this injury he had met Sherlock, so being shot in the shoulder had been a price that had been absolutely worth paying. With Sherlock, his life had become even better, every single day. 

Day 36 – and John had brought Emma to a cottage in the countryside.  
A lovely big cottage - a lot of trees, bushes and wildflowers surrounded it and its grounds. White stone walls, Georgian windows with light blue window frames, a light blue door, a thatched roof.  
The cottage itself and the grounds looked enchanted, just magical – like out of a fairy tale.  
The cottage itself and the grounds looked innocent – but what was happening inside wasn’t innocent at all.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

John closed the door as soon as the prostitute stepped out of the loft.  
Brown hair, green eyes, slender, young, worth every penny.

He turned around, looked to Christopher who was sitting on the sofa.  
Christopher was one of his army friends, who had also studied medicine during his army time, who had been an army doctor as well.  
They had been in contact all these years.  
Christopher was a close friend, and he also had been one of the teammates who had raped locals – by himself or in a gangbang. 

Tonight, they had relived their army time.  
They had dressed up in their army clothes.  
They had fetched up a street whore.  
Tonight, they have asked her for rape play, and she had delivered.

“This whore had been worth every penny. It almost was like the good old days – just a more comfortable and safer place; not too hot, and well she was just acting to be raped.” Christopher said.  
John came back to the sofa.  
“It’s a bit difficult to rape someone for real back home – it was easier with the locals, much easier. But this whore gave us a really good impression of what it has been like in Afghanistan.” John grinned.  
“True. You really could come over to the cottage, John. You know, I would share my patients with you – you could rape anyone who’s under anaesthetics.”  
“I know. But that’s not the same, isn’t it?”  
“That’s true. But it’s not willingly either.” Chris said.

John licked his lips.  
“I’d like to come to the cottage, some day. Not for raping some of your patients.” He said – he had a much better drug for it, but as much as he liked Christopher, he wouldn’t share these drugs with anyone. “Could you do me a favour?”  
“Of course. What do you want me to do? What do you need?” Chris grinned.  
John looked at his old friend, knowing he was trustworthy. His good friend from the army wasn’t just working for several hours a week in a hospital; he also was working secretly in his cottage half an hour away from London. His wife didn’t know anything about the cottage, she thought her husband was enjoying a hobby in the countryside, just for himself. It was better for her that she didn’t know, as good as it was that she didn’t know her husband was cheating on her with prostitutes on a regular basis – he probably had more sex with them than with his wife. His good friend became a specialist in gynaecology. And in the cottage, he was helping and treating patients either for free or for a lot of money, it depended on the patient and what else she had to offer – some were getting his services for free, some were paying with sex, some were paying with rather a lot of money. Illegal but absolutely professional abortion was just one of his services.  
“I want you to treat a pregnant girl. I want you to do all the check-ups she needs – and of course helping her getting the baby. I’m a doctor, too. I could probably do it myself, but I don’t have the equipment. You have everything in your cottage one needs before and afterwards; you even have everything one needs in a baby ward.”  
“I’ve done that.” Chris said and smiled. “Of course, I can do that. Girl,… so she’s underage?”  
“She is.”  
“Alright. Have done this, too.” Chris grinned. “Something else is up when you’re not just telling her to go to a legal practise. It’s not that uncommon that someone who’s underage is getting pregnant. So, what else is up here that you need me and my cottage?”  
“It’s my niece.”  
Chris looked irritated.  
“Your niece? Well, she’s 14 now, isn’t she? I know your sister and her husband are quite overly protective with her, John. They will find out anyway.”  
“They won’t, if you do it. They will leave London in two weeks for a year. They got a job offer on a cruise liner; they will travel the world, working. The cruise liner won’t be back in England beforehand. Emma isn’t going with them. She will live with me and Sherlock.”  
Chris nodded.  
“But, you know… there’s also her school. They will call her parents.”  
John smiled.  
“Sherlock will teach her. She won’t go to school. They already agreed. Sherlock will teach her and at the end of the next school year all she as to do is to pass her exams – at this point, she won’t be pregnant anymore. And before you ask about family and friends; we will find a solution for that, won’t be that hard.”  
“Alright. So, which week?” Chris grinned.  
“She isn’t pregnant, yet.”  
Chris looked puzzled.  
“What?”  
“She will be – and then I need you.”  
“Why do you know that she will get pregn… oh. You… are you telling me that you want to knock up your niece, aren’t you? Are you fucking her?”

John looked at him; looked at his friend who was sitting on the sofa with an army outfit, just like he was.  
“Chris,… she came to me, asking me to fuck her. Months ago. She wanted it. She wanted me to fuck her underage pussy. I am not stupid and denying my cock a young cunt. She offered herself willingly – good for her, I would have raped her at some point. And don’t you tell me off, Chris! You rape some of your patients while they are under anaesthetics for some treatments. Some of them pay you with sex. You even filmed some of this stuff and you put some of these videos online, into the dark net. I've seen them” John grinned. “That’s your secret. Mine is that I love to fuck children.” He said.  
“I am not raping or making teens pay with sex. We both have done illegal stuff and we’re still having our secrets.” John said and looked at Chris who nodded. “So, you are in as soon as I’ve knocked her up?”  
“I am. You’re right, we both have done illegal stuff, and we still do it. You’re my friend, of course I’m in.” Chris grinned.  
“Perfect. As soon as my sister leaves, I’ll knock her up.” John said. “It’s the best time – and Sherlock and I have wanted to have a baby, so it’s the easiest way as well.” John eyed him. “She’s very pretty. She’s a very good slut, fucktoy and whore. Sherlock and I double fucked her in her pussy, ass and mouth. She has a tight and very wet and very hot cunt. How about you enjoy her pussy as a payment? Every time we are in your cottage – so, at least 15 times, maybe more.”  
Chris looked at him, rubbed across his neck.  
“I’ll think about that. I don’t know if I want to fuck a child. You’re my friend, so if I don’t agree to that payment, you get everything for free.”  
“Deal.” John nodded.

\------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

Emma was sitting in the gyno-chair.  
Her uncle had brought her to this enchanted cottage today – it looked beautiful from the outside and the inside, at least the kitchen, the bathroom and the living room.  
The other rooms on the main floor were different – a medical practise with a theatre room, a treatment room and a recovery room.  
When Christopher had shown her these rooms, she had known why he needed such a big cottage. 

She was done with her prenatal exam – it had been quite a lot today, especially with all these questions and doing it for the first time. And it all had been very professional.  
Her uncle had really knocked her up – she was pregnant with his baby; she would be a mum in a few months, a secret mum. 

She was still sitting in the gyno-chair, her legs raised and spread.  
She was looking to Chris, who was still talking to her.  
“So, you don’t have to worry about anything. And when you did your job as your uncle’s breeding bitch, when you gave birth, you will stay here in the cottage for a few days to recover from giving birth. I’ve two lovely rooms upstairs, each of them to have a few good first days with John’s baby before your Uncle John and Sherlock will take care of both of you at home.” He smiled.  
Emma smiled and nodded – she was nervous and excited.  
It was a weird and strange but welcome and exciting feeling that she was just supposed to be the breeding bitch for her uncle’s and Sherlock’s baby. 

Chris stood up, smiled at her.  
“Stay like this, I am right back.”  
He looked at her and John and left the room.

John walked to his niece, patted her head.  
“Give him a good time with you.” He said.  
“I will, Uncle John.”  
“That’s a good girl. You can be really grateful that he excepted sex as a payment.” He said, haven’t told her that he would have helped her even without money and sex. But Chris had agreed to their deal a few days ago. “He wants to enjoy your pussy today; show him what a good slut you are and make him cum, alright?”  
Emma chewed her lips.  
“Alright.”  
John smiled and patted her head again.  
“You’re such a good girl. You’re such a good slut, fucktoy and whore – and as a perfect slut, fucktoy and whore you let me offer your body to someone else than me and Sherlock, pleasuring them with your body, letting them use you. That’s a big and important new rule and step for you today – let’s say another definition of your future life, princess.” He winked with his charming voice. “Don’t you worry. I’m sure you will love it, greedy slut. He had made a lot of women pretty happy.”  
Emma smiled softly, nodded – her heart pounding fast.

Chris was coming back, smiled to her, stepped closer again.  
Without any hesitation, he pulled down his trousers and shorts, freed his hard long and slender cock.  
He brought a condom with him, pulled it over – he had wanted to fuck her bareback, but while making the deal a few days ago, John had become jealous.  
John had told him that the only way he could have her young body was by using a condom – he didn’t want anybody else, expect Sherlock, to fill his underage whore with cum.  
He had agreed immediately, since the curiosity to fuck a child had become unbearable – and why shouldn’t he have a taste every now and then when this beautiful young girl was here for her treatment. 

He looked down to her young body, to her soft and fresh cunt.  
It was wet – wet from the treatment, wet from the touches during his exam.  
He liked his lips, looked up to her face.

“Would have loved to fuck your slutty cunt with my bare cock, but your uncle got jealous. He wants to be the only one who fills you up with cum. You can be pretty happy that he allowed Sherlock to fill you up, too.”

His cock parted her lips, his shaft pushed in.  
He sighed.  
John had been right – it was fucking tight and hot.  
The pressure around his cock was bigger than when he fucked his wife or prostitutes,… or his patients.  
Seeing her young body, seeing his cock disappearing into her young body made him moan. 

John stood next to Emma’s head, still patted her head.  
The young girl was moaning when the slender cock entered.  
It made his heart pound jealously since it wasn’t Sherlock who was fucking her – it was another man, a friend, but still another man, a man he had shared lots of women with, but still he wasn’t him nor Sherlock.  
John chewed his lips.

Emma arched her back, pressed her feet into the feet rests.  
Another cock in her pussy – she felt excited, weird, ashamed, slutty, immensely good and satisfied.  
It were a lot of feelings.  
She wouldn’t have thought, she would enjoy it that much, but even so she felt ashamed of being such a greedy cock slut, she was absolutely loving it.  
She moaned and groaned, was so happy to have a cock in her pussy – a warm and hard cock, twitching and pounding away.  
Her heart was racing fast.  
She didn’t just feel happy and ashamed, she also felt shy about it.  
It was strange – it was all at once; knowing she was still so young and such a slut, humiliated her in a way but also turned her on.  
She was no longer an innocent young girl – she was a young girl that was used as a fucktoy, slut and whore by her uncle and Sherlock; and now by another man as well.  
If she was honest, she hadn’t wanted this kind of payment at the beginning of the day.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

“Get ready, Emma. We will go and see a friend of mine, today. He will do your prenatal exams and helping you with giving birth.” John said, entering the living room. “I will always be with you, of course.” He smiled and sat down next to her. “Oh, and he isn’t doing it for free. I offered him your body – you will let him use you every time we go there.”  
Emma blinked and chewed her lips.  
Seeing someone for the exams wasn’t a problem, she knew she needed them, and she knew how often she needed them – she had looked it up and John had talked with her about it, too. But he had never said that a friend of him would be doing it, nor that she would have to give him her body.  
She swallowed.  
“But,… I thought, you and Sherlock are the only ones. I think, I don’t want another one fucking me. You and Sherlock are enough, Uncle John.”  
“Do you have the money to pay him, sweetheart?”  
“Probably… probably not. But… maybe with yours and Sherlock’s help.”  
“Very easily with our help. It’s you who have to take precautions to not get pregnant, kitten. You let me knock you up, you wanted to be the breeding bitch, and so it’s you who has to pay, not me. I’ll take care of our baby afterwards. Everything beforehand is in your hands.” He winked charmingly. “He doesn’t want money anyway; he wants to fuck you.”  
Emma chewed her lips again.  
“I really don’t want this, Uncle John. I just want to be your slut, fucktoy and whore – yours and Sherlock’s. That’s enough.”  
“Thing is, I already made a deal.” He smiled soothingly. “Look, Emma;… who are you?”  
“Your slut, fucktoy and whore.”  
“Exactly. And who owns your fuck holes and body?”  
“You, Uncle John.”  
“Who makes the rules?”  
“You, Uncle John.”  
“What do you have to do if I order you to do something?”  
“I have to obey and be ready to be used.”  
“Right.”  
“And what happens when you don’t do what I tell you.”  
“You punish me.” She said with a low voice.

John let his hand wander between her thighs; he grabbed her pussy, massaged it with his fingers.  
“Almost right. Rape is missing.” He smirked charmingly and winked. “It’s your payment, Emma. You’ll let him use you, once every time we visit him in the cottage – otherwise he’ll rape you and a punishment is waiting at home.” He bent towards her ear, kissed it softly, talked with a tender voice to her. “I know him from the army, Emma. We were both in Afghanistan. And do you know what we did there?” He whispered flirtingly into her ear. “We gangraped locals, women. You don’t really believe me when I tell you, I’ll rape you. But I really will. You started this, princess – you won’t come out of this before I am done with you, and until then, you will do what I want you to do. I really don’t want to rape you; I really don’t want him to rape you – this will hurt a lot, this will make you struggle, cry and sob.” He said softly and with a whisper. “You want him to get his payment, right?”  
He kissed her ear.

Emma chewed her lips, it was getting harder and harder to believe that he was just flirting with her, to believe he wouldn’t really rape her, to believe he was just telling her made up stories. Had he really done this in Afghanistan? She couldn’t tell.  
She chewed her lips – it probably was better to agree than to find out if it was true or not.  
Her pussy was tingling anyway, maybe it wasn’t that bad – in the end it was a cock, and a cock in one of her greedy holes was always something good.  
He had talked her into it, and she knew it – but she would give it a try.

\------------------------------End of Flashback¬------------------------------

She had been afraid on the way here, but all the cuddles and hugs and soft kisses before the treatment had started had made her melt away under her uncle’s touches again.  
Now, she felt Christopher’s cock pounding her pussy – and it felt good.  
It felt good to be used, it felt good to hear his grunts and moans. 

Her uncle would never do something, she didn’t like – she thought innocent and naïve. 

Chris threw his head back, pounded away, grabbed her naked boobs – he had made her strip completely.  
“Shit. That payment is better than any money. God, her slutty fuckhole is so tight around my cock – you must rip her open with your thick cock.” He talked with John – breathlessly. He moaned and sighed. “You love to get your pussy stretched by your uncle’s cock, don’t you, bitch?”  
Emma moaned and purred.  
“I do.”  
“Of course, you do. That hot and tight pussy of yours should be fucked any minute of the day.” He grunted.  
His cock twitched.

He enjoyed it – he wouldn’t do it with another teen or child, but shit, it was a pleasure to fuck this underage cunt.  
Even so, he wouldn’t do it with someone else, he understood why John was paedophilic. 

John was swallowing.  
He felt how massively jealously he was – it almost made him angry.  
Seeing a friend fuck his niece made him jealous as hell.  
His face was red, his ears as well, his heart was pounding fast.

“Don’t you dare squirting with his cock in your pussy.” He told her. “You’ll make him cum – than you get my cock to cum. You’re just squirting from my cock, my fingers, my tongue or teeth.”

“Uhh, your uncle is really jealous.” Chris moaned and fucked her g-spot. 

His thighs trembled when he spurt his cum into the condom, when he still fucked her pussy and g-spot to milk his balls.  
He sighed and grunted, enjoyed her warm puckering cunt. 

“Oops.” He grinned, when he felt her squirt around his cock before he pulled out. 

It was just the tip of his cock that was still buried in her wet pussy, but she squirted because of his cock not because of her uncle’s cock.  
Chris slipped out and got rid of the condom – such a lovely payment, he couldn’t wait for her next check-up.

He saw his friend walk to his niece.

John pulled his trousers and shorts down, freed his hard and precum leaking cock.  
He looked to his niece, looked angry, guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in.  
He didn’t need one thrust to spurt his load into her – sliding in was enough.  
He grabbed her chin, looked at her.

“I told you not to squirt before having my cock in your pussy!” He told her. “Can’t wait to punish you for that.” He said while emptying his balls into her cunt.  
He muffled her pleads not to punish her by covering her mouth with his hand.

When he pulled out, he stepped away and looked at her.

“Get up and get dressed, it’s time to go home.”

\------------------------------------------------

“Please,… Uncle John. I am sorry.” Emma said with teary eyes.

She had just got 10 spanks with the belt a few moments ago, now she was hearing the worst sound ever – the sound of a key locking her up into a chastity belt.

“This is a punishment for you, too.” She tried it. “Please. I am so sorry. I couldn’t stop it anymore.”

John grabbed her legs, pulled her to the edge of the bed. He lifted them, just gave her look – and she obeyed, she wasn’t lowering her legs, while he was pushing a nappy under her ass.

“You should control your whorish body, cockslut.” He said. “It’s Friday, you’ll stay in the chastity belt and the nappy till Sunday evening.” He put her into the nappy, closed it, made the chastity belt disappear. “It’s not a punishment for me. You know there’s school with Sherlock tomorrow because of the check-ups today. I could just invite Julie if I want to fuck a child. Other option for sex are Sherlock, prostitutes, street whores, med students, women and men I’ve the number of, women and men I ask for sex in a club or bar or restaurant or wherever I ask them. So, you see, my balls won’t be full the whole weekend, just because you little greedy fucktoy have to wear the chastity belt and a nappy.” He said calmly. “If you need the loo, well,… then you have the nappy. I think Sherlock will take care of your full nappy tomorrow.” He said. “I’m the only one of the three of us who’s allowed to cum whenever he wants, wherever he wants, in or on whomever he wants. You can cum with me, with Sherlock, with Julie – that’s it so far. Sherlock can only cheat with you and Julie – that’s enough.” 

Emma swallowed and looked down to the nappy.  
A tear rolled down her cheek.  
“Is there no way to get out of this punishment?” She dared to ask.

“There’s no way. I’m happy you liked being used by Chris – but I don’t want him to make you cum, so control yourself next time. It makes me jealous. You must be able to do that as a perfect slut, fucktoy and whore.” He said. “Just see it as a little rest for your holes – maybe you need that; I’ve used you the last 36 days at least once a day, sometimes a few times, sometimes the whole night or the whole day. So, enjoy being not used for once.” He winked with a charming smile.

Emma nodded.

“Yes, Uncle John.”


	16. A new Experience

Day 38 was a loft day for Emma.

It was Sunday.  
And while Sherlock had gone in the morning to join Greg and help him with a case, John had gone to the loft with Emma. 

He had made her pleasure his cock with her hands and her mouth since she was still wearing the chastity belt and a fresh nappy.  
She had done a very good job, but she had begged him over and over again to get her out of the chastity belt a bit earlier.  
She had been desperate and totally horny for a good and hard fuck.  
Since John had been quite horny for a fuck, too – he had given himself a treat.

Oh, he hadn’t let Emma out of the chastity belt.  
After lunch, he had shown her the BDSM room for the first time.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

Big eyes eyed the BDSM dungeon-like room.

“This looks like a dungeon,… I saw them in some of the porn videos I watched.” Emma said amazed. “You never told me you have this room here. It didn’t look like there was another room.”

John came closer.  
“It’s a very secret room, I don’t show everyone. I’ve wanted to wait a little bit before showing it to you – getting you a bit of experience. If you have seen them in porn videos, you know what happens in dungeons.” He said.

Emma looked through the room, walked to the swing she had been getting her first anal in. Now it wasn’t hanging in the conservatory.  
“Yes,… I know. A lot of bondage, some latex,… cages, machines, a lot of toys – weird toys, weird kinks.”  
John nodded.  
“That’s part of it, right. And it’s mostly more kinky or extreme, it’s for the ones who have a bit more experience. You haven’t had any experience when you came here to ask me to fuck you, so we had to get you some experience. We’ll play here a bit more in the future.”  
Emma turned around; her eyes sparkled.

She had spent a lot of hours in the chastity belt, had been forced to pee and poo in the nappy – she felt massively horny but also humiliated, which made her feel even hornier. Everything in here looked so new and different, so kinky and weird – despite the gyno-chair and the swing. These things made her feel shy, made her heart race, but being totally horny made her forget about everything that was new, kinky and weird in here.  
She just wanted to get rid of the chastity belt; she just wanted to get fucked, no matter in what way.

John came closer, pointed to the cage which was standing in this room. 

“Can you get into this cage for me?” He asked her.

Thinking she would get rid of the chastity belt when she obeyed, she nodded euphorically and hurried up to get to the open cage.  
She crawled in, get comfortable on the big pillow, that was originally a pillow for dogs to lie and sleep on.

John followed her, had fetched something up.  
He crouched down, wrapped the leather collar around her neck.  
“Don’t you worry about that.” He said charmingly.  
He locked the leather leash into a hook in the cage.  
He kissed her lips, winked, pushed the sliding bars of the open cage down to lock her into it.  
He locked the cage, took the key, winked again. 

Emma looked up at him with big eyes.  
The leather leash was long enough to move in the cage and probably to leave the cage a bit – but with the cage locked, she was also locked behind the bars.  
She didn’t know what to say, thought her uncle wanted to play with her – a new game, being locked in and fucked through the bars.

But John stood up and fetched up a few other things.  
Dildos.  
When he came back, he laid them out flat in front of the cage.  
She could see them, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to grab them; they were really close but still too far away.  
The dildos looked weird.

There was a blue one – pointy at the top than becoming bigger and bigger, a lot of knobs.

“That’s a tentacle dildo.” Her uncle explained. “10 inches usable length, girth at the top almost 4, at the bottom ten – but you’ve already managed my and Sherlock’s cock in all your holes at once. With Sherlock’s girth of 4.6 inches and mine 6.3 it’s more than that tentacle.”

There was a golden to red faded one with a bronze base – there was a cute tiny tip but a big bulge at the base.

“That’s called ‘Glyph’ – it’s lovely, isn’t it? 4 inches at the tip, 5.5 at the shaft, 8 at the knot; useable length up to 9 inches. Both a bit of a challenge in length for you.” He said.

His cock was far over average; with the average at 5.21 inches of an erect penis in length and 4.59 in girth, his cock with 6.9 in length and 6.3 in girth was far over average. But still not as long as these dildos here. He hadn’t used him yet; he had just used them on Sherlock or other women and men.

There was a black long and thick one with a funny tip.

“That’s a horse cock, flared. Head 10.7 – still not as thick as mine and Sherlock’s together, so no worries for you; shaft just 8. Length to use incredible 15.” He grinned and licked his lips. “Don’t you worry, I’ll be gently, don’t want that something happens to our baby. We need someone who replaces you at some point, right?” He said with his charming voice. 

The last one was reddish and veiny and had a knot.

“That’s a dog cock. 4.3 inches at the top, knot 8, shaft 5.25 – shouldn’t be a big challenge. Length 8.23 inches. I think I’ll give you a taste of every single one – but mainly of the dog cock.” He winked.

Emma looked at him, licked her lips.  
Her eyes sparkled, she nodded enthusiastically.  
She wanted to start; she was ready to start with these weird dildos.

The doorbell was ringing.

“Oh. She’s already here. You see,… I can’t use you till the evening because you have to stay in the chastity belt. It’s not just you, who’s horny and greedy.” He said and stood up, putting the key on a dresser. “I am very horny and greedy, too. I called someone before we had lunch and you were using the bathroom – I’ll have fun with her, you’ll stay here. And you better don’t make any too loud noises, or she finds out I’ve locked my underage niece into a BDSM dungeon room because I want to fuck her later.” He said. “You’ve the nappy, you’ve had enough food and drinks – you’ll manage the next four hours.” He winked. “I wouldn’t have done it, if you wouldn’t have annoyed me with your begging.” 

“Love you, honey.” He added before he closed the door behind him.

\------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

John had called one of the prostitutes of the sex club he was visiting regularly.  
He had called Laura – lucky enough, she hadn’t been on duty, so she had been available right away. The sex club was offering home service, but most of the prostitutes were always really busy in the club.  
He had called Laura because she almost looked like his niece – just older, just old enough and with much bigger tits.

Rape play hadn’t been on his list today, but he hadn’t let go off her since she was here.

He had made her suck his cock.  
He had made her hump his thigh.  
He had made her give him a handjob.

He had fucked her bent over the kitchen table.  
He had fucked her pressed against the glass front in the conservatory.  
He had fucked her on the floor.

He had made her ride his cock.  
He had made her take a dildo and his cock – in her pussy, up her ass and down her throat.  
He had made her masturbate in front of him.

He had fucked her ass, her pussy, her mouth.  
He had fucked her while lying, while kneeling, while standing and while sitting.  
He had fucked her with his cock, with his fingers and his tongue.

He had made her pleasure him in every way he wanted, in every part of the loft.  
He had made her caresses and massage his whole body.  
He had made her squirt and gush lustfully every time.

He had fucked her tits.  
He had fucked her deep, quick, passionate, slow, teasingly, brutally, like a dog.  
He had fucked her wildly, boyish, manly, dominantly.

He had choked her; he had pulled at her hair; he had played with her nipples.  
He had made her moan uncontrollably and lustfully, as much as never before – she had screamed with pleasure.  
Just one thing he hadn’t done – he hadn’t crossed any of her lines, hadn’t broken any of her rules.

Condoms had been still a deal – and after almost 4 hours and lots of sex, the floor, the bed and the sofa were covered in what looked like hundreds of used condoms with thick white cum in them.  
Luckily he was having lots of condoms here, huge amounts – he was always prepared, he never knew who he was gonna fuck or invite; and especially inviting prostitutes from the sex club or taking a street whore with him required lots of condoms.

He was sure his niece Emma had heard every single moan – how couldn’t she; Laura had moaned very loud the whole time. 

Laura was pressed against the glass front – it was getting darker, streetlights were flickering.  
She was pressed against the glass front with her back.  
John was holding her up, but she has also wrapped her legs around his waist.  
These four hours were bringing her a lot of money – but this wasn’t the only good thing about these four hours; even better was to be used and fucked by John.  
She loved his massive cock, loved to be fucked by him – he was basically her favourite punter.  
Often she needed to fake her orgasms, sometimes even with clients she loved to fuck with when they fucked her a lot of times in a row – but John had never failed to make her squirt.  
He hadn’t failed to make her squirt once in the last hours. Every orgasm had been true and massive.  
The money, she would get the next days – John hadn’t such an amount of money with him, but she knew he was trustworthy; she knew she would get the money when he would come to the club on Wednesday, like he had promised it.

Getting her pussy ploughed by him made her moan loudly.  
It was making her horny being pressed against this glass front; everyone could see them having sex – little did she know that nobody was able to look inside; little did she know that John wished for everyone to see them right now.  
She was moaning in ecstasy, didn’t just get her pussy pounded; one of John’s hand was holding her up with no effort; one of his hands was busy between her messy thighs – he was rubbing her swollen clit.

“Come on… ” He moaned in her ear, watching the street and the people. “Squirt again, squirt one last time for me, slut. I need you to squirt around my cock.” He moaned loudly.

His wish was fulfilled immediately.  
Laura couldn’t hold it back any longer – he was fucking her for almost 10 minutes against this glass front.  
She squirted around his thick cock.

“God, John!” She moaned lustfully. “You have to be the best and greatest punter in the whole world. For you, I am loving my job even more.” She praised him. “Gosh… ” She purred and shivered and trembled.

“Good for me you choose to do something useful with your life.” He smirked and pounded her squirting pussy.  
Feeling her squirt massively once again, made him cum, too.  
Again, he shot his cum into a condom.  
“Oh fuck! God, I love to fuck your prostitute pussies,… asses, mouths.” He moaned while filling the condom with his seed.

About five minutes later, another condom had hit the floor and Laura was all dressed up again, standing at the open door.  
John handed her 100 Pounds. 

“That’s just a bonus – you get the money we agreed on in the club on Wednesday. Just enjoy your free evening and night; and thank you for your service it was very satisfying.” He said.  
Laura took the money, smiled – she appreciated it very much that he tipped her almost every time, that he mostly tipped every prostitute who did a very good job.  
“Thank you very much. And it was my pleasure as well. As you said, it was very satisfying.” She grinned. “And don’t you worry about the money. I trust you, and I know I can. Thanks for the tip.” She smiled.  
John winked, kissed her cheek and her ear.  
“Well, you don’t have to thank me. You’re worth it.”

They smiled at each other one last time before saying goodbye.

Not caring about all the used condoms, John walked straight into the BDSM room.  
He walked straight to Emma, just took the key from the dresser.

“Are you alright?” He asked her with a caring voice.

Emma looked up – her eyes had been closed. She had tried to relax, but it hadn’t been easy with hearing all the sex, with knowing she couldn’t even touch her pussy, with seeing this room and the furniture and the dildos. She had even seen all this in front of her closed eyes.

“Hmh,… just so horny.” She murmured. “Please, Uncle John – God, please let me out and play with me; hearing you and this woman had made me even hornier.”

John grinned, unlocked the cage.  
“Everything alright with this cage?” He asked her.  
“Hmh,… it was okay. I wasn’t scared in it.”  
“Good, that’s what I wanted to know.” He said. “Are you hungry or thirsty, or do you want to begin?”  
He unlocked the leash, helped her out of the cage, saw her dry lips.  
“I think you need some fluids and maybe a sandwich, hm? And while you eat and drink I’ll prepare the rest, okay?”  
“Yes, Uncle John.” She nodded.  
She got out of the cage, stretched herself. 

She followed John, couldn’t do something else since he was leading her with the leash – she was still wearing the collar.  
He let her out of the room – he had wanted to use her in the BDSM room, but he had changed his mind after closing the door behind Laura. 

Emma looked around, swallowed.  
She saw lots of used condoms on the floor, a ruffled and messy bed – it looked a bit like the abandon cabin in the Highlands of Scotland; just not that dirty, just not that smelly and rotten. But there had been condoms on the floor, on the bed and the sofa as well.

“You… had lots of fun. I heard it,… and I can see it.”  
John led her to the kitchen, let go of the leash.  
“Told you I can have fun without your pussy.”  
Emma chewed her lips, nodded.  
“What’s a punter,… she screamed that sometimes.”  
“A prostitute’s client. I love to fuck prostitutes and street whore. She was one of the prostitutes I fuck when I visit a sex club.” He winked. “Most of the times when Sherlock doesn’t know I’ve cheated on him, I’ve fucked a prostitute or a street whore. It’s so filthy and dirty – fucking you is almost as filthy and dirty as fucking them.” He said while getting her something to drink and some food. He came closer, bent down, kissed her ear. “You know what the filthiest and dirtiest thing would be? – Fucking my underage niece in a brothel. That’s not possible since you have to be 18 to join this sex club, but the next best thing would be, fucking my niece when she’s 18 and a whore and prostitute for a living.”

He left her alone with this thought.

“Sit down, sweetie. You should drink and eat something.” He said on his way back into the BDSM room, to fetch up lube, the dildos and some things to clean her up.

Emma’s heart was racing very fast.  
She tried not to think too much about what he had said, but it was difficult when you were horny as fuck since Friday evening.  
In this state, she would agree immediately to work as a prostitute and whore, just to get a cock right away.

15 minutes later, John led her to the messy bed in the conservatory.  
There were used condoms in the bed, but she had to lay down right away – after she had undressed. 

John spread her legs, caressed across the nappy.  
He winked, took one of the used condoms, held it at the tip, held it right above Emma’s face.  
Cum dribbled out of it – slowly and just a little bit; but it was dribbling down onto the exact right spot. Emma’s mouth.

“That’s our secret, alright? I don’t want Sherlock to know that I cheated on him with a prostitute for four hours straight.”

Emma nodded, licked the cum from her lips.

“Good girl.” He smiled. “So, let’s see what I can do for you after your punishment.” He said.  
He opened the nappy – she had needed to pee it seemed.  
“Next time I tell you not to cum, at least try not to cum. When Christopher fucked your pussy, it didn’t even look like you tried after I told you not to cum with his cock in your pussy. It was just the tip of his cock, you could have managed another two seconds, filthy pregnant whore.” He said, getting rid of the soaked wet nappy. He took the key for the chastity belt from the night drawer. “I don’t want you to cum from Christopher’s cock – you’ll make him have a satisfying orgasm, you’ll let him cum in your pussy, down your throat or in your cute little ass, but you’ll just cum from my cock or Sherlock’s cock, understood?” He asked while unlocking the chastity belt.

Emma swallowed, rubbed her eyes, breathed in and out.  
“Yes.” She murmured.  
She felt humiliated and ashamed because of the wet nappy – but on the other hand it aroused her that she had to wear the nappy, that she had to pee and poo in them.  
“I understood. I’ll try.” She said.

“Good girl. There you are.” He said when getting her out of the chastity belt. “Let me clean you up a bit.” He said. “And don’t squirt or I’ll put you back in.”

Emma nodded, closed her eyes, tensed up as a precaution.

John grinned.  
He took a wet cloth, wiped her dirty pussy with it – her ass was clean, he had taken care of that this morning after she had to poo during the night.  
He saw her grabbing the sheets, she even grabbed one of the used condoms by grabbing the sheets.  
He saw her biting her lip.  
He could easily see that she had a very hard time – and he wasn’t even teasing her. He truly was just wiping her pussy clean, without any rubs or extra rounds, just her pussy and her inner thighs for a few moments.  
But even this seemed to be too much to take.  
Nevertheless, she managed these few moments with a shaking tensed up body and clutching fists.

“Good girl.” John praised her. “See, it’s not that hard.” He smirked and lubricated the first dildo. “I just wiped your pussy clean and you’re already soaking wet again. I think there’s no need to lubricate your filthy underage pussy. “You’re allowed to cum now – as often as you need. Just enjoy these new dildos.

The blue tentacle dildo from Bad Dragon nudged at her soaked wet entrance. It was very easy to push the thin tip in – and with that his niece already lost it.  
The pussy that had sucked in the thin head was squirting around it – her body shaking.  
It weren’t circumstances for John to stop.  
He pushed the shaft with its knobs in, deeper and deeper; slowly and carefully when he pushed past her cervix.

She wasn’t stuffed as much as with getting double fucked, but her tight cunt clenched hard around the knobbed tentacle.  
John pulled it out while she was still squirting and pushed it in quicker, but slowly when he past her cervix with it.

“Oh, your pussy looks so great – it’s like getting double fucked by two average cocks, at least at the bottom. Quite a disappointment that the rest isn’t as thick as the base, right?”

He pulled it out again, heard her moan.  
She spread her legs even wider, licked her lips – her body wasn’t sending squirting waves through it anymore, but was building up the next massive squirting orgasm.  
John pushed the tentacle in again – very fast this time, but as soon as he hit the cervix a bit less brutal and much slower.

Pulling out.  
Pushing in fast and brutal.  
Pushing past her cervix softer and slower.  
Twirling the tentacle in her pussy.  
Pulling out – the same procedure all over again. 

It didn’t take the tentacle a minute to make her gush all over again.

“There you go. Let it out. Let all of this horny and greedy juice out. That’s it my sweet little girl.” He murmured and pulled it out a little bit, just to rub the knobs across her fluttering gushing walls. “I love to see you squirt, my filthy underage whore.”

He dropped the tentacle dildo when she stopped squirting, took the ‘Glyph’, lubricated it and didn’t give her more time to breathe through.  
He pushed in the head.  
Pushing the shaft in wasn’t a problem; his cock was thicker. But it wasn’t about stretching her limits, it was about to get her used to strange looking cocks, especially to the dog cock later. 

He pushed it almost all the way in, just got slower when he pushed more in than she was used to feel with his cock. Even the knot wasn’t a problem; the tentacle had been bigger, and double fucking her with Sherlock even stretched her pussy wider than the tentacle had done it.  
He twirled it in her.

“This was the very spot you lost your virginity.” He said. “In this bed, I’ve done what you have asked me to do – fucking you. All of this has started here, kid.” He twirled the knotted dildo in her, fucked her teasingly with it. “My fingers, my tongue, then my cock – god you have been so horny for it, and so sad when you have needed to leave the next day.” He said and bent down to kiss her forehead. He looked straight into her dreamy eyes, heard her moan and sigh. “You’ve felt so much pain with just a lot of my fingers, then with my cock - now you take two cocks up and down your holes. Greedy dirty whore. God, I fucked you so often in this bed – I made you my whore, slut and fucktoy in here.” He smirked and kissed her moaning lips, still twirling the knotted dildo deep in her pussy, fucking it in and out teasingly, making her leak her juices steadily. “It all started with your little curious question, and just a few weeks ago you allowed me to knock you up.” He kissed her forehead a third time. “I think we make good progress with you, slut. You can take two cocks in every hole; you can swallow down two cocks at once; you don’t spill a drop; you do threesomes and foursomes; you offer your pussy to three different cocks; you let your best friend play with you and you play with her; we can strap you down, punish you and fuck you with fleshlights in your holes; and you let me impregnate you. That’s a pretty good girl.” He said and pulled the dildo out of her cunt but rubbed the knot across her swollen clit.

She gushed immediately.

“Who’s my squirting underage slut?”  
“I am your underage slut, Uncle John.” She gasped and her body trembled.  
“Who’s my gushing nymphomaniac whore?”  
“I am your gushing nymphomaniac whore, Uncle John.” She gasped again, the knot still penetrating her clit.  
“Who’s my begging fucktoy?”  
“I am your begging fucktoy, Uncle John.” She panted.  
“Who loved to get impregnated by a nymphomaniac paedophile with an incest baby?”  
“I loved it.” She moaned, couldn’t stop squirting since her uncle was still rubbing the knot across her clit.  
“Oh, yeah. That’s you.” He said darkly. “You’re also my breeding bitch, aren’t you?  
“Yes, I am… I am your breeding bitch.” She moaned loudly.  
“And you love to get abused and molested and used by my thick, long and veiny cock – and other men, don’t you?”  
“Yes,… yes,… god, yes. I do!” She moaned loudly. Her body was shaking immensely.  
“You’re a dirty, filthy, incestuous and paedophilia loving underage cunt – and you were made for nothing else than exactly this.” He moaned into her ear.

He dropped the dildo, licked her ear.  
“Let’s try another one.” He whispered darkly into her ear.  
Another lick, another kiss.  
“God, I love you, you’re such a treat for me and for my cock.” He nibbled at her ear. “And for my heart since you are still my lovely innocent princess, and my little girl.” He whispered lovingly, didn’t want her to forget that she wasn’t just loved by him because he was getting sex from her.  
He felt her smile, felt a kiss on his cheek – it made him smile, too.

He sat up, winked down, took the horse cock.  
“Save the cuddles for tonight.” He winked softly.  
He lubricated the horse cock.

“It shouldn’t be much of a problem. Just have a try.” He said.  
Slowly, he nudged at her soaked wet pussy, let her suck the flared head in slowly.  
“Hmmh, nice.” He said.  
He pushed it in deeper – it wasn’t thicker than double fucking her.  
“Good girl, such a good whore. It feels great to have an animal’s cock in your pussy, doesn’t it?”

Emma chewed her lips.  
It felt very different; she felt very stuffed and full – her belly was bulging with it. He was pushing it deeper and deeper, slowly past her cervix, carefully deeper as his own cock, just let it stay there.  
She didn’t know that not the whole usable length was settled in yet.  
She licked her lips.  
It felt so different, so weird.  
They all had felt so different and strange – but good.  
She had loved them all, couldn’t decide which one was the best.

John eyed her body, eyed her eyes and the look in them, eyed the horse cock stretching her tight cunt.  
He licked his lips, saw her nod in agreement in the corner of his eye.  
Slowly, he let the horse cock sunk in deeper – carefully.  
His niece’s body trembled; he saw her grab the sheets again.  
She seemingly had trouble with the length of the horse cock.

“Just a little bit more, sweetie.” John said with a soft voice. “Just a little bit more for me.” 

Emma whimpered as she felt the horse cock slither in even deeper.  
It was truly challenging, and just the pure greed she felt after she had needed to wear the chastity belt for some time let her handle it with pleasure.  
She was so greedy and horny for cock right now that she handled the pain and discomfort quite well.  
She was so greedy and horny for cock that she felt a lustful sparkle which was even bigger than the pain and discomfort.  
Nevertheless, she couldn’t hold back little whimpers.

The horse cock made her belly bulge much more than the little baby in her was bulging her belly at the moment.  
Again, John licked his lips, loving the sight of it.  
He loved to see her stuffed, loved to fill her holes – it was great to make her addicted to sex, like his aunt and uncle had made him completely addicted to it.  
He caressed her belly, let his hand wander to her bare pussy, let his fingers tickle her swollen clit and her spread pussy lips.  
He was tickling her teasingly – just shallowly tickles for her parted pussy lips and her swollen puckering clit.

It was enough to make her squirt.

Her pussy gushed and squirted around the horse cock.  
Her body trembled, shook, shivered and quivered.  
Her hands grabbed the sheets even harder.

“What a good girl you are. You have squirted around every dildo so far. That’s a good slut – and it shows pretty good what a horny, greedy and nymphomaniac whore you are.” John’s voice drooled down to her. “48 hours without a cock in your pussy and ass and you’re squirting like you haven’t been fucked in months or years.” He smirked. “My cock comes incredibly handy, right? Always there to fuck your greedy whore holes. I hope we can keep up this pace when mum and dad are back.” He winked. 

Inch by inch, John pulled out the horse cock.  
He let the flared head pop out, let the flared head rub her pussy and her clit, before he let the flared head cares her belly, her chest, her cheek – down to her boobs again, down to her belly, across her clit and pussy, along her inner thighs. 

Emma’s body still trembled and quivered.  
She was panting and gasping.  
She let him have his way with these dildos, already craved for the next one.

“Please,… please, show me the next one, Uncle John.” She begged him desperately. 

John grabbed the dog cock, rubbing it along his own hard shaft, while looking down to his niece.  
He had seen his aunt getting fucked by a real dog, every now and then.  
He had been told to fuck them – and he had obeyed, knowing he would get extra special playtime, when he joined them in their bestiality playtime. Extra special playtime had been very relaxing for him since his aunt and uncle had pleasured him during it as a treat – sucking and licking his cock, sucking and licking his balls, licking his ass. Playing with their hands and fingers on and in his whole body – hair, cheeks, neck, chest, belly, arms, cock, balls, butt and anus; caresses, plays, fucking. And on top of that, his aunt had been riding his tiny cock. For this extra special playtime, he had always joined in their bestiality playtime. He could have skipped it, they would have allowed it, but their promised treat was far too good to refuse – and when he had been a bit older, he had understood that his aunt and uncle had known he wouldn’t be able to refuse with this promised treat.  
And just lately, when he had tested Sherlock’s genius drugs, he had been a bitch for a dog himself. He still couldn’t remember a thing from these 24 hours, but he had seen the video – and he had watched it again, every part of it, without going fast forward. Sherlock had been right, he hadn’t just moaned in pleasure and begged for more, he had also moaned and grunted with pain and discomfort, but not being able to stop it due to the fact that the drug had made him far too horny for everything. Thing was, he had shown his pain and discomfort, but he had shown pleasure and lust and greed for being a dog’s bitch much more. He would have never agreed to it without the drug, but with it his body seemed to have enjoyed it pretty much, a bit too much for his own opinion. 

“Uncle John! Please!” Emma begged again. “Please show me the dog cock. Please fuck me with the dog cock. My horny pussy wants to get fucked by it.” She moaned with a pleading and begging desperate voice.

John stopped rubbing the dog cock along his own very hard shaft.  
Hearing her beg for it like this made him even hornier – his cock and balls were aching with lust.  
He guided the Bad Dragon dog cock to her pussy.

The tip of the dildo played at her soaked wet pussy – just pushed in the little tiny tip.  
Emma’s cunt was hungry and desperate; the soaked wet cunt sucked the shaft in, greedily and hungrily until the knot nudged at her pussy.

“Oh girl.” John raised his eyebrows. “I think you can take all of it, don’t stop at the knot, that’s the best part.” He said and pushed it in, stretched her pussy with it.  
Emma moaned and arched her back, feeling the hard dog cock in her cunt, pressing against her fluttering walls and aching g-spot, stretching her quite lovely and pleasurable.  
“Oooohhhh.” She moaned loudly and grabbed her hair lustfully.  
John twirled it a little bit with the knot buried in her.  
“You know, a dog who fucks his bitch is very quick and completely in heat. He pounds away with no mercy. The knot gets bigger and bigger as he fucks his bitch until it’s so big that he can’t get it out anymore. He’s knotting his bitch, pumping her full of his cum, flooding her womb and pussy - it overflows, his knot detumesces and his cock slips out again, leaving the bitch, he had fucked full of puppies.” 

John fucked the dog cock deeper, twirled it, moved it, fucked her with it. 

Emma wiggled her hips, joined his rhythm, almost fucked herself on the dildo in her pussy. She got more and more excited, moaned louder and gasped more heavily. She let her pussy suck at the dog cock, clenched and relaxed.  
She got both her hands to work, too.  
Her hands found their way to her clit as she tried to rub her clit with all her ten fingers – desperately, hungrily, greedy and horny.  
This was the best of all these strange looking dildos. 

“Oh yeah. Fuck yourself on it, go and fuck yourself on it.” He encouraged her. “Show your uncle how much you love this dog cock.” He said and let her do all the work, just holding his hand still. “That’s it, you filthy little slut. Go on, a bit harder.” He praised and encouraged her even more – and she delivered. His niece was in ecstasy with the dog cock. “Oh yeah, I like what I see – my underage niece isn’t just a slut for many cocks, for incest, paedophilia and double penetration, she’s also a slut for bestiality. Good girl. Such a good whore. I am so proud of you, kitten.” He said charmingly. “Go on, squirt with that dog cock in your pussy – work it and squirt. Gush, make it dirty.”

His niece was jerking her hips, wiggling them, fucking herself on the dog cock – euphorically and in ecstasy. She moaned uncontrollably, loud, desperate and greedy; it seemed like she had fucked herself silly on the dog cock. Her body was a mess – shaking and quivering; her bare pussy twitching and shivering.  
She squirted and gushed heavily around the dog cock, but didn’t stop fucking herself on it, she just slowed down a little bit. 

“There you go. What a perfect slut you are.” John praised her. “Let it go, let it all out.” He said. 

Emma arched her back, pressed her head into the pillow, let herself go until she dropped into the mattress again, her body just heavily breathing and panting.

John put the dog cock aside.  
He crawled next to her, laid down on his back.  
He was comfortably lying next to her; his cock stood up hard and proud, thick and long; the veins were twitching, throbbing and puckering; his balls looked thick, full and heavy – they were aching.

“Come here. I need you to ride my cock – haven’t felt your pussy in the last 48 hours since you haven’t been in control of your greedy juices. You owe me one, Emma. Ride my cock good and hard.”

Emma opened her eyes, turned her head around.  
Her uncle was lying next to her.  
She eyed his body, eyed his twitching thick cock.  
She licked her lips – so thick, so long, so veiny; puckering veins, twitching veins, throbbing veins; his balls so thick and full, probably extremely heavy.  
She was wondering how his balls were able to look this full, thick, heavy and blue again – it looked like he hadn’t been allowed to ejaculate for weeks, months or years, but she had heard her uncle fucking with a prostitute for four hours straight, and this wasn’t years, months, weeks, not even days ago.  
Emma got up, faced him, knelt above him, knees and legs next to his body – her pussy wasn’t touching the thick head of his cock, yet.

John smacked her butt cheek.  
“What are you waiting for, slut? Ride my paedophilic cock, I am fucking horny for your underage incest cunt, niece.”  
He smacked her butt check again since she wasn’t sitting down the moment he asked her what she was waiting for.

Emma licked her lips, lowered her hips.  
She felt his thick, precum leaking tip parting her lips; felt his thick hard shaft slither in and stretch her all over again.  
His thick veiny shaft slid in balls deep.  
She closed her eyes, sighed.  
Her uncle’s cock, finally.

He didn’t have to ask her what she was waiting for, again.  
Emma got lost as soon as she felt his balls press against her cunt.  
She grabbed her own boobs as she felt him grabbing her hips.

Emma bounced up and down euphorically.  
Her rhythm was hard, quick, desperate, hungry, greedy and horny.  
Fucking herself on the dog cock had been just a little taste of what she was capable to do – she was fucking herself on her uncle’s cock even harder, quicker, more desperate and hungrier, greedier and hornier than on the dog cock.  
She was lost in ecstasy with her uncle’s cock in her pussy.  
She clenched around it, relaxed around it, sucked at it with her pussy.  
She moaned loudly and lustfully, it sounded like she wasn’t in control of anything anymore.  
Fucking herself silly on the dog cock was nothing compared to fucking herself silly on her uncle’s cock.

John moaned, arched his back, pressed his head and feet into the sheets.  
He let go off her hips, grabbed the sheets next to him hard in search for support.  
He moaned loudly, grunted, groaned, gasped in ecstasy and euphoria.  
His cock felt like it would explode any minute, and with it his balls, too. 

“You uncle’s cock is still the best, isn’t it?” He managed to ask.

“Always.” Emma managed to answer.

John told his body not to cum – but it got harder and harder with every second.  
Jesus, this little girl had never fucked herself that silly on his cock – this wasn’t just desperate, greedy, hungry and horny, this was so much more; even nymphomania couldn’t describe how silly she fucked herself on his thick throbbing cock. 

Emma pressed her fingers against her swollen clit – all ten of them.  
She rubbed desperately.  
Her rhythm got wilder and wilder.  
She panted, gasped, breathed in and out very heavily.

Rubbing her swollen clit, fucking herself silly on her uncle’s cock made her squirt all over again.  
This time she didn’t slow down.  
Huge waved of orgasms were rushing through her body, making her squirt even messier than before, but she didn’t slow down – she still fucked herself desperately silly on her uncle’s cock. 

“Fuck! Yeah. God, you filthy whore – go on, go on. Squirt around my cock while you fuck yourself silly, you dirty incestuous girl.” John almost screamed with pleasure – he still felt her squirting, still felt her riding his cock.

He joined her rhythm, jerked his hips up to fuck the last brain cells out of her this evening – while Emma’s body gave him what he was craving for; more of her squirting juices. 

“Gosh, you’re so filthy and dirty. You’re such a greedy whore, you’re such a horny slut for your uncle. Oh yeah, ride my cock, ride my cock, little girl.”

Emma’s body shook, trembled and squirted for almost five minutes – but when she finally calmed down a bit, her uncle showed her how much cum his balls had to offer.  
Still not stopping riding his cock, Emma milked him. 

“Fuck, yes! Milk my cock!” John moaned happily when rope after rope flooded her womb and pussy.

He was shooting it into her womb, was covering her fluttering walls, was shooting against her pussy when she let his cock slip out before she was sucking it in all over again.  
She clenched hard around him, milked his thick puckering cock.  
His balls were happy to give her every single drop.

“That’s the right attitude. Not slowing down before your uncle’s balls are empty. Go on, milk them – you’re doing such a good job.”

John’s heart pounded heavily against his rib cage.  
His balls and cock were aching with lust while his body shivered through an enormous orgasm.  
Everything he had, he shot into her womb, into her cunt or against her pussy – every single drop.  
He moaned and praised her, called her names – lustfully and loudly. 

“Fuck! If your parents could see you like this.” He moaned and licked his lips. “Riding your uncle’s cock with such a devotion and lust, so desperately and horny; milking his balls dry; getting off when he calls you whore or slut, when he calls you names.” 

Emma licked her lips.  
She enjoyed his voice and words.  
She enjoyed his cum and cock.  
Emma didn’t stop until her uncle had nothing more to give.

John opened his eyes, sucked in the air.  
He winked to his young niece. 

“Welcome back in the nappy and chastity free world, Emma.”


	17. The Basement

Without any knocking, John entered the room of his niece, who was sitting at her desk. She was busy with some stuff Sherlock had given her to work through – school related stuff.

Just an hour ago Sherlock had left her and John for a case, after he had talked with John about the case, after he had done some research at home with John. Running through London and solving crime and cases with John was something he absolutely loved doing, but he knew well enough that John wouldn’t let his underage niece all by herself in the evening and during a night – he was fine with it since John was mostly helping from home or just by talking it through. And it was such a pleasurable thought that his boyfriend was probably abusing his underage pregnant niece while he was solving a crime with a befriended detective – he loved the thought of John having sex with his underage niece, and it was even better to watch him during it or having a taste of it himself.

John stepped behind his niece, bend down, kissed her head to get her attention.  
Both arms hugged her from behind, both hands grabbed her small boobs, but one hand slipped down between her thighs.  
He rubbed across her sweatpants, rubbed across her covered pussy.  
His warm breath rushed across her ear. 

Emma shivered, stopped working, stopped writing.  
She closed her eyes, pressed her crotch against his hand and fingers.  
She rubbed her covered pussy against his fingers, moaned.

John licked her ear.  
“Oh, that’s it, my greedy girl. That’s exactly what you should do when you feel a hand between your thighs - joining in, slut.”  
He rubbed a bit harder for a few seconds; his fingers wandered upwards – his hand slipped into the sweatpants.  
He didn’t feel any pants.  
“Uuuh, even better. Such a good girl, such a good slut. Slips are overrated – faster access to your slutty underage incest pussy. You’re doing so well.” He praised her with a proud voice. He licked across her ear again.  
His hand slipped between her thighs – she was wet.  
Again, his tongue licked greedily across her ear.  
“What a good whore; joining in immediately, offering a better and faster access to your underage pussy and ass by not wearing any panties, and being wet for your uncle right away. That’s a good slut.”  
He licked her ear, played with his tongue.  
His second hand found its way into her sweatpants – and while she was moaning and sighing, shivering and shaking, John rubbed her teenage clit mercilessly with the fingers of the right hand. Three fingers of the left hand were entering her soaked wet pussy – he fingerfucked her as fast and merciless as he was rubbing her swollen underage clit.  
Emma shivered on her seat, joined his intense rhythm, had basically desperate sex with both his hands – she moaned loudly and lustfully.  
His lips pressed against her ear, he murmured:  
“Be my dirty horny slut and squirt for me – make your sweatpants dirty, get them wet with your greedy underage pussy juice.”  
He rubbed her swollen clit faster.  
He fucked her soaked wet pussy faster.

Emma grabbed the edge of the chair, shook and trembled.  
She had tried to hold back a very fast orgasm to make the orgasm even more intense, but she was more than happy that her uncle asked her to squirt right now.  
It didn’t take her a second.  
She just relaxed a bit.

John felt her squirting juices against his hands, felt Emma wet her pants with her orgasm.  
“Oh yeah, that’s what I like.” John groaned; he looked down between Emma’s thighs – the light grey pants got darker and darker at her crotch and thighs. “Dirty little girl.”  
He pulled his hands out, wiped them clean at her cheeks.  
Standing up straight, John licked his fingers clean, tasting his underage niece at them.  
His cock was pressing hard against his own sweatpants – he was pretty horny. 

“I want you to come with me.”

Emma rubbed her arms, breathed through and stood up.  
She was feeling very good after her orgasm, after she had been touched inappropriately by her uncle.  
Her sweatpants were wet, and her own juices were dribbling down her thighs.  
She was following her uncle, wondering where they were going.

“What are you up to?” She asked.  
“You’ll see soon enough, honey.” He answered and walked down the stairs. 

Downstairs, John opened the door to the basement, making a gesture – he followed her when she got through the door and onto the staircase.  
The light was switched on, everything looked like always.  
The basement was separated into two rooms – the first one was used as a storage for all sorts of things, the second one wasn’t in use all the time, just occasionally, mostly when Emma’s dad tried to play and learn the guitar or when he was doing other stuff that was making too loud noises which were annoying Harriet or Emma; it had been built in a few years ago, sound proofed.  
It was supposed to be a room for a noisy hobby, but John was using it for something else today – but well, it was for something noisy, too. 

He opened the door to the second room, shoved her in, while she was looking around.  
Cold stone walls.  
Cold concrete floor.  
No window.  
An old mattress on the floor.  
Ropes, a ball gag, a collar on the blank mattress.  
Cameras and soft lights surrounding the mattress.  
He closed the door behind them, even locked them in – just to make it a bit creepier. 

Emma turned to him; her eyes big – question marks in them.

John smiled softly – the cameras were already recording.  
“Undress, little girl. We should do something about your soaked wet pussy – your sweatpants are dripping wet, must be tingling and sparkling pretty bad down there.” He smirked. “Just get out of your clothes and lay down on the mattress – you’ll get your uncle’s cock, but today you have to earn it by shooting a professional porn video with me.” He winked softly.  
The cameras were recording an empty mattress, but their voices.

Emma licked her lips.  
Her uncle had recorded some videos beforehand, she was used to it; they just hadn’t done it in such a professional set up.  
She didn’t mind, she knew her uncle sometimes watched these videos all by himself while masturbating, with Sherlock while they masturbated, with Sherlock while they fucked, with her while she was fucked by him or pleasuring him – private use.  
Little did she know that the recording for today was supposed to be uploaded into the dark net.  
Little did she know that John had done a lot of research for cutting videos and changing voices in videos, just to make them unrecognisable but still natural.  
Little did she know that every paedophile on the dark net would be able to watch it for free and to download it for money.  
She undressed quickly, couldn’t wait for her uncle’s cock since she was just truly happy when she was having sex with her uncle – she was absolutely addicted to it by now.

John threw the wet pants onto the mattress, the cameras caught them – the children size and the massive wet spot.  
John gave her a leather mask, which she just put on.  
He dragged her to the mattress, pushed her down – the sweatpants was lying between her thighs.  
The cameras were tilted smartly, just recording her body, her masked faced, her naked underage body, the mattress, the other cameras and basement room that could be any basement on the whole world.  
The mask had little holes to breathe through and cut outs for her eyes and her mouth – he had seen her eyes so often, but even he wouldn’t recognise her anymore, but one thing was very clear, this naked female wasn’t just quite small, slender and looking young; her eyes and her body showed without a doubt that she was underage, somewhere between 11-14 years old.  
John licked his lips, got his cock out.

He eyed her small underage body and her underage dripping pussy  
His hands grabbed his cock and he worked it fast and intense.  
One of the cameras was set up just perfect to record it.  
He stroked and pumped his cock, even jerked his hips in the same rhythm.

“Just seeing your underage body – gosh, you’re making me so horny, slut; your so horny for my incestuous, paedophilic cock. You’re such a dirty whore for your uncle, and you’re not even close to the legal age. By the time you reach majority you’ll be such a perfect fucktoy, slut and whore for every man. And you’ll open your legs and your mouth for every man, right?” He said with his charming voice, flirted with her, winked at her.  
Cameras were recording her desperate nodding – with his flirt and charm and wink, she couldn’t do anything else than just agree right now. She had the feeling she wouldn’t get his cock before he heard or saw her agree.  
John worked his cock harder, shot his thick load onto her sweatpants and against her thighs and pussy.  
He stepped forward, still worked his cock, shot another huge load onto her body – belly, chest, boobs, chin. 

“Let’s get you ready for the real show.” 

He would cut the video at this point, skipping the scene since he didn’t want his face to be seen in the video. 

John dropped onto his knees, guided his cock to her mouth.  
“Lick it clean and hard. Just the tip and no sucking.” He ordered her.  
He threw his head back, moaned – he wouldn’t delete this scene for his private collection, but for the short dark net version, he would definitely cut it.  
He licked his lips, enjoyed her tongue at his tip, licking desperately.  
“Such a good girl. Oh fuck, yeah. Can you feel it harden, slut?”  
“Yes, Uncle John.” She murmured, still licking hungrily, clearly holding herself back – she desperately wanted to suck his thick cock down her throat.  
His cock got harder and harder in a couple of seconds. 

Emma looked up; her eyes begged.  
“Please, please, get me ready now.”  
John raised an eyebrow, smirked.  
“Greedy whore.” He winked softly. “That’s what I want to have here.” He winked again.

He grabbed the collar, wrapped it around her neck, got the rope through a loop on the right side of the collar – the rope was locked to the hook he had found on one of the stone walls. Another rope; this time through the left leather loop of the collar, bound around a hook on the left stone wall. A last rope through the loop at the back of the collar, the rope was bound around another hook.  
Any movement of her head would pull mercilessly at her collar since the ropes were extremely tight.  
He wanted to make sure she wouldn’t run away – he knew she wouldn’t, she loved to be fucked by him and he had locked the room anyway, but it was a lovely illusion.  
He winked softly.

“You better stay where you are. Any head movement and you will choke hard.” 

He grabbed the ball gag, stuffed it into her mouth, strapped it around her head.  
He patted her cheek, winked again. 

John stood up, set up the cameras, changed their angles – one was recording just her face; two were recording her body from the left and the right, the left one concentrating more on her boobs, the right one concentrating more on her crotch; another one was having a good view on his cock and her pussy, the last one was filming the whole scene on the mattress, but not his face.

He undressed, crouched down onto the mattress, grabbed between her legs, massaged her pussy with his greedy fingers.

Emma moaned and sighed behind the gag, moved her hips right away, literally pleaded to get fucked.  
John smirked, massaged her cunt, played with her clit, rubbed her lips, let his fingers sink into her wet cunt – three fingers, one finger, two fingers, one finger, changing the pattern.  
His niece moaned and sighed, arched her back, tried to raise her head, but the rope hold her back, while the collar choked her – she coughed and choked, dropped her head, whimpered.

John grinned, grabbed her soaked wet pussy a bit harder, his thumb rubbed her swollen clit.  
“You stay where you are, little girl.” He said and took his cock in hand. He rubbed the head of his thick cock across her puckering greedy pussy, nudged teasingly at her entrance. “Just let me use you, sweet darling, hm?” He said with a charming voice. “Like always,… we have done this so many times before; you know how much my thick cock needs your underage pussy, your sweet ass and your incestuous mouth.” He groaned and let his head sink in before he pulled out. 

Emma whimpered and begged behind the gag, wiggled her hips desperately and hungrily – she wanted him so bad. It was such an adventurous situation.  
Strapped down on a mattress, naked, in the basement of her family home, the door locked, literally getting abused by her uncle.  
Her pussy was dripping and puckering – it tingled and sparkled so much that her thighs were trembling and shivering. 

John teasingly fucked her with just the tip of his veiny cock.

“Ohh, you’re such a horny slut for your uncle.” He teased her. “You love to get your underage body molested by your paedophilic uncle, don’t you? You’re so wet, that tight child pussy is puckering, leaking and screaming for a hard fuck – and a huge amount of incest cum.”

He let his cock circle her clit, rubbed her lips with it, caressed her shivering thighs. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re naked and offering yourself to me.” He groaned. “That thick, veiny, long cock of your uncle is more than ready to fuck your underage slutty pussy deep and hard.” He grunted. “If you’re ready for my thick, veiny and long cock raise your left leg.”

Emma raised her left leg immediately; her eyes lustful and greedy. She begged him with her eyes, pleaded with her eyes

“If you want your pussy to get ploughed deep and hard raise your right leg.”

Emma raised her right leg as fast as the left one, spreading them wide, offering her dripping underage cunt for free use.

“If you love to get abused by your paedophilic uncle start playing with your right nipple.”

Emma raised her hand quickly, found her nipple, pinched it and twirled it, rubbed it and circled it. She was breathing heavily; her cunt puckered even more, was leaking even more juice, it looked like she was cumming steadily. 

“If you are your uncle’s and his best friend’s fucktoy, slut and whore; and if you made your best friend a fucktoy, whore and slut for me and him, too, by literally selling her to us, then play with your left nipple, too.”

And Emma raised her left hand, now playing with both nipples.

John grinned.  
He patted her cheek.

“Such a good girl.” He praised her.  
His hand grabbed her chin, stroked to her chest, rubbed her belly.  
“Don’t you worry, little girl. I’ll make you squirt,… I know the only way you can cum is by getting abused by a paedophile. Let me have you and enjoy.” He winked.

He suddenly grabbed her legs, spread them even wider and jerked his hips forward.  
His rock hard cock hit its target – he ploughed her wet and warm pussy with his hard, thick and veiny cock.  
Her pussy was stretched; she was moaning behind the gag; her eyes were showing how grateful she was.  
He fucked his long cock deep into her, hit her cunt with his full balls.  
He moaned loudly.

The cameras were recording the scene.  
They were recording an adult man fucking an underage strapped down and gagged girl.  
There was no doubt that this young girl was underage, her body showed it way too much.

Camera One was filming her lustful and greedy eyes, she looked like a horny slut; she drooled saliva.  
Camera Two was filming the way she played with her nipples – desperately, skilful, quick, twirling, pinching, rubbing, nipples hard, tiny boobs bouncing.  
Camera Three was filming her crotch – legs shivering, clit swollen, pussy bare and extremely wet.  
Camera Four was filming a thick, long and veiny cock pounding an underage bare cunt deep and hard, heavy balls slapping against a leaking cunt.  
Camera Five was filming a naked underage body on a bare mattress, strapped down, gagged, with a mask covering her face; she was fucked by a naked adult man, whose chest and face wasn’t on display.

All cameras were recording sloppy fucking sounds, male grunting and heavily lustful and greedy moans, female begging and muffled moans. 

John grunted and moaned, groaned and snarled.  
He raised her legs a bit higher, fucked her even deeper, almost mounted her like he had chased and captured her.  
He leaned forward as much as possible without having his face on camera.

“Such a dirty fucking whore – so wet and warm for your uncle’s cock.” He grunted. “Keep your legs up, little girl.” He ordered her.

One hand grabbed her chin.  
“Look at me. Just look at me, right in my eyes. Don’t close them.” He ordered her.  
His other hand slipped to her swollen clit.  
His thumb rubbed her swollen clit as intense as he fucked her leaking pussy.

Emma had a hard time to keep her eyes open.  
She moaned and sighed and purred behind the gag.  
She was drooling saliva; she was panting and shivering.  
Emma looked him right into his eyes.

“Good girl.” He praised her. “Your tight pussy feels amazing around my cock. So wet and warm and tight, so fresh and forbidden.” He grunted. “Hmh, and your swollen clit is just delicious. You’re such a nymphomaniac whore for incest, abuse and paedophiles.” 

His body shivered and trembled massively as he shot huge amounts of cum into her underage cunt.  
As he slipped out of her puckering and squirting cunt, camera four wasn’t just recording her squirting cunt but also his cock shooting thick ropes of cum against her squirting cunt. 

And camera four was also recording his cock harden immensely while his thumb just tried to press the thick cum back into her puckering pussy. 

With cum still leaking out of her pussy and onto her sweatpants, John was kneeling on all fours over her.  
He lowered his hips, humped her upper belly and chest, humped her tiny boobs.  
He took advantage of her strapped down body.

Back in Afghanistan it had been similar environments – raping locals in a very simple stone house or cavern, just on the floor or on a mattress; without ropes, mostly. Ropes haven’t been needed – enough strength, enough power, enough fear; and when they had gang raped, some have fucked the woman, others have hold the woman down. Fucking their mouths, fucking their pussies, fucking their asses, humping them, using their bodies for all sorts of kinks and desires.

His cock humped her right boob.  
He moaned and grunted, got lost.  
He rubbed his hard cock quick and fast across her right tiny boob.  
His full balls were rubbed across her body, too.

Her soft skin and little boob felt amazing. 

Humping her like a dog was rutting against someone’s leg, John moaned loudly, not having any eyes for his niece, just enjoying himself.  
Her body was just a sex toy, just an object, just something to use to get off.

He was right on the edge when he stopped humping his niece’s boob.  
He looked down to her, was sweating.

“Take my cock in your hands and milk me dry – make yourself dirty with my cum.”

He slipped backwards a little bit, felt her small hands around his cock.  
She stroked his cock with both hands – with a twirling motion, with pressure, intense and slowly – she changed her rhythm without any warning every now and then.  
Slow and intense to fast and soft to slow and soft to intense and fast.

Her belly was already covered in white cum.

John had slipped forward.  
He was moaning and squirting huge amounts of cum.  
It was such a pleasure – every rhythm, every pattern.  
He moaned loudly when one hand pumped fast and hard, while the other fingers were crawling his full balls teasingly.  
She was rewarded with even more cum.  
He covered her boobs – the ropes even shot to her chin and the red ball gag. 

He slipped closer, grabbed the back of her head, loosened the ball gag, threw it away.  
“Milk the rest of it into that slutty mouth of yours.” He sighed and grunted. “Go on, go on – milk my balls, little girl. And swallow what you crave for.”  
He looked down to her.

Emma moved her chin, licked her lips.  
She stroked his cock with a lot of pressure, pointed it to her mouth, caught every rope he was shooting and drooling.  
She massaged his balls, emptied them,

Cum was dribbling into her mouth.  
Cum was shot into her mouth.  
Cum was swallowed down by her.

Her hands stroked his cock steadily now, and his cum drooled steadily into her mouth, too.

John grunted and snarled.  
He moaned and groaned.  
He sighed and purred.

Emma stopped when no more cum was drooling into her mouth. 

John slipped back, looked at her, smirked.  
He grabbed one of her hands, used her hand to smear his cum across her body, made her even dirtier.  
He slipped her hand between her thighs, used it to play with her cum filled and cum leaking pussy, just to smear it with her hand across her thighs and legs. 

“I want you to get dressed when I unstrapped you – your shirt and that very dirty sweatpants. It’s almost time for bed, no need to clean yourself, just go to bed like this, will mess you up in the morning again, anyway.” He winked. 

Before Sherlock had been back in the middle of the night, the video had been cut and shortened to a 10 minutes video – before Sherlock had been back, the video had been uploaded carefully and skilfully into the dark net on the biggest and most protected child porn archive and website.  
Before Sherlock had been back in the middle of the night, a lot of people had seen the video and even downloaded it – easy money.


	18. Genius Drugs

Rain was thundering against the windows of the conservatory.  
The sky was grey almost black; a heavy thunderstorm was raging in the streets of London. 

John couldn’t bother less about the thunderstorm since he didn’t need to leave the loft right now or in the next hours. He was about to meet one of his female med-students to help her with her dissertation – she had asked him if he could have a look, if he could give her a few tips, support and some knowledge about the topic she chose. He had been willing to help her, knowing she would do him a favour for his little bit of help and support.  
He wasn’t her supervising professor since he was just working as a guest professor at the university, but he was quite sure why she had asked him and not her supervising professor Dr. Christine Southgate.  
He was sure it wasn’t just about the dissertation; it was also about having sex before, maybe in between, maybe afterwards, too. 

He had just opened the door for his med-student, but Amalia wasn’t the only one standing in front of his door.

“Sorry.” Amalia said with a soft smile, her sparkling blue eyes looking apologising. “My parents couldn’t look after her and I couldn’t find a babysitter this quickly. It was a last-minute thing. I haven’t wanted to cancel our appointment. I hope you don’t mind.” Amalia said and stroked her long red-ginger hair back.  
John blinked and looked down to the young girl next to Amalia – he knew her, had seen her a few times before, mostly spontaneously, when they had met in the city or somewhere else by chance. The young 4-years old girl was Amalia’s daughter and as beautiful as her mother – red-ginger hair, freckles, blue sparkling eyes.  
Luna beamed at him, waved enthusiastically.  
“Hey Luna.” John said with a smile and patted her head. He looked up to Amalia. “It’s alright. Just come in.” He said and nodded. 

Amalia and Luna stepped in and took of their coats and backpacks. 

John closed the door behind them, his mind racing with ideas.  
This was an absolute unexpected situation.  
He had hoped for a Friday full of reading, helping, talking, and fucking a young med-student, while Sherlock and Emma were on a museum field trip for the whole day.  
He hadn’t even fucked Emma this morning since they had been in a hurry; thinking he could just fuck his med-student right away, he hadn’t mind too much.  
Now it looked like he should have minded a bit more.  
But,… well,… a big and filled treasure trunk was standing in the BDSM room, and a few of these drugs and the needed equipment were even hidden in the kitchen.  
Maybe.  
Should he? 

He had never actually used these drugs for someone else than his niece and her best friend.  
Sherlock had produced a lot of these drugs; too many as to pretend they were just produced for Emma. Sherlock had produced a lot of these drugs to give him access to literally anyone he wanted to fuck, especially to every underage human being since this had been the motive for making them in the first place.  
It would be such a waste of Sherlock’s genius mind and cleverness if he wouldn’t use these drugs, wouldn’t it? 

Two hours have passed since Amalia and Luna had arrived.  
And while Luna had painted a children’s book on the sofa, John and Amalia had been sitting at the table in the kitchen area.  
Luna had been such a sweetheart, hadn’t complained about anything, hadn’t interrupted them, so Amalia and John had been able to look over everything Amalia had been written for her dissertation, yet.  
They had talked about the topic; John had made a few suggestions and had helped her out with a few stories and experiences he had made, since her topic was related to the military. 

Amalia rubbed her eyes.  
“Gosh. I think, I need a break, John.” She said using his first name since they weren’t at the university right now. “This little monster over there hadn’t let me sleep tonight.” She smiled and yawned, leaning in afterwards. She whispered. “Sorry, for that last-minute change. The next time we meet up, your cock can have my pussy.” She winked.  
John raised an eyebrow, leaned in, too.  
“Well, Amalia,… the next time we see each other, and we can set up some secret alone time then my cock isn’t just getting your pussy – just to make that clear.”  
Amalia grinned.  
“That’s not a punishment, that’s a treat.”  
John grinned.  
“Let’s have a break. Go to Luna; I’ll bring you two a lovely cup of tea.”  
Amalia smiled, nodded and stood up.

She walked over to her daughter, sat down next to her.  
She was pretty tired but for sex with her professor she wouldn’t have been too tired.  
He had been the first man who had been able to make her squirt.  
Gosh, his cock was gorgeous and his tongue and fingers bloody talented.  
She knew he was having sex with other med-students – she knew it since there had been some kind of orgy with him almost two years ago. She had been there with a few med-student friends – she and 5 of her female friends who were also studying medicine. Six young med-students, one hot guest-professor. He hadn’t just fucked her before that orgy, he had fucked the others before, too. Just one cock for six horny young adults seemed not to be enough, but after a night full of sex, they all have been gone home very satisfied. He had literally fucked the living daylight out of them all – gosh, it had been fucking amazing and satisfying.  
She had always been a good and behaving student from nursery school till now; she had always been someone who wasn’t breaking any rule; but her guest professor Dr. John Hamish Watson was worth every rule breaking and misbehaving. To be fair, he was the second man, she had ever had sex with – there was just Luna’s incompetent father and her professor; and for her professor she had turned into a slut. Every sexual encounter she got from him she was taking gratefully. 

John was standing in the kitchen, preparing three cups of tea.  
The water was boiling, was poured into the three cups with black tea and milk.  
He looked to Amalia and Luna who were completely distracted by something Luna had been drawing in the last couple of minutes.  
John licked his lips, got to a hidden drawer in the kitchen and opened it.  
His heart pounded when he saw the sex drugs.  
Should he really do this?  
His head screamed yes when he imagined having both of them as willing sex slaves in his loft.  
His head screamed yes when he thought about Luna – 4 years old; god, he wanted to lick her innocent pussy, wanted to finger her, wanted to use a slender dildo to stretch her, wanted to rub his cock against her tiny cunt, wanted to push his head in to fill her up.  
These drugs were safe, no one would ever catch him, so why shouldn’t he have a little taste. 

He grabbed the pills, went back to the tea.  
He checked if they were looking, but when he saw Amalia and Luna babbling and cuddling, he mixed the right amount of the pills into their cups of tea, to make both of them willing for three hours.  
He put the pills away, again.  
And when he came over with their cups of tea, the pills had been mixed up with the tea.

“How about a more comfortable little break? You two can just lay down in the bed.” John suggested a few minutes later, when they had emptied their cups.

His med-student and her daughter were smiling and nodding at him.  
“Thank you.” Amalia said, when she followed Luna.  
“You’re welcome.” John said, when he followed them. “Just make yourselves comfortable. I don’t mind if you undress. I won’t look.” He chuckled.  
Luna chuckled, Amalia grinned – she leaned in, whispered something into his ear.  
“Wouldn’t mind your hand in my panties. Such a shame we can’t do this.”  
John smirked, and he really turned around.

Luna and Amalia undressed, not everything but they just went into his bed with their underwear.

John turned around when they slipped under the blanket.  
Oh, he wouldn’t allow them to have a midday nap, and they wouldn’t be able to take a midday nap anyway, not with the drugs rushing through their bodies.  
He smiled at them and came closer.

Crouching down next to the bed, he let his hand and arm slip under the blanket.  
Luna turned her head to him, looked at him.  
John winked and caressed her belly on top of her top.  
“Mummy just told me that she would like to have my hand in her panties – I think her pussy his pretty wet and sparkling and tingling.” He said, could literally hear Amalia swallowing. “Does it sparkle and tingle in your panties, too?” He asked the 4-years old girl.  
“John,… we can’t do that.” Amalia said – something that wasn’t the right thing to say in such a situation; she should stop it, taking her daughter, dressing her, leaving and probably calling the police – but nothing of this came in to her head; she was just incredible horny and willing to take part in everything, not knowing or feeling that all this came from a drug.  
“Don’t you worry. It’s alright, believe me. Nothing wrong with it.” He calmed Amalia down and looked to Luna. “So, sweetheart?”  
Luna nodded.  
“It’s tingling and sparkling, a lot. Please, I want to have your hand, too.” She said with a very young and innocent voice, agreeing to get abused.

John winked at her, let his hand slip into her panties.  
She wasn’t complaining.  
His fingers felt her young bare cunt – wet and warm.  
His heart pounded hard against his ribcage.  
Good lord.  
He sighed.  
His fingers caressed her bare cunt, too young to be touched.  
His fingers were tingling and sparkling.

“Your little daughter is very wet. We should do something about it, don’t you think?” He asked Amalia while he was enjoying a four-year-old cunt with his fingers.  
“We should.” Amalia agreed; she had turned around to watch her daughter, who looked very pleased.  
John winked down to Luna.  
“Do you want to see what I am doing?”  
“Yes, please!” The young girl answered.

He pulled his hand out, grabbed the blanket and pulled it down.  
He winked and crawled into the bed.  
He grabbed the coloured unicorn panties from Luna and pulled them down. 

“That’s better.” He said with a smile and licked his lips. “So much better.” He grabbed her naked legs softly, tucked them up and spread them. “That’s even better. Look at you. You’re so beautiful. You’re so wet – I know it tingles and sparkles a lot. I’ll make it all better. I’ll give your pussy such a good time, little darling.” He winked.

Luna looked very proud and happy.  
She wasn’t wondering about what was going on, wasn’t wondering if this maybe was wrong since John had said that everything was alright, and they didn’t have to worry.  
Not knowing she had been drugged, she just felt easy-going, tingly and sparkly; she just wanted to be touched. And she was pretty happy that she didn’t have to wait for it.

“Why don’t you get rid of your clothes, Amalia? You could play with your greedy cunt while I gave your daughter a good time.” He suggested – and Amalia obeyed.

John licked his lips, looked down to Luna, eyed her young body.  
His cock was hard and pressing against his trousers, his balls were full and heavy.  
He bend down, grabbed her top, undressed her with a cheeky smile and a charming wink.  
His fingers caressed her soft skin, every little tiny spot of her soft skin.  
God, this was so much better than just watching child porn.  
He licked his lips again, let his fingers run across her body.  
He heard her sigh – and in the corner of his eyes he saw a naked Amalia masturbating eagerly.  
He concentrated on Luna, let his fingers run across her bare pussy – it was so wet and warm.  
His little finger rubbed across her entrance; his little finger slipped into the relaxed and easy-going four-year-old girl – it was even warmer and wetter in here. 

He felt his cock pucker and twitch, felt his cock throb.  
He felt precum making his shorts dirty.  
He felt much more than just precum in his shorts – a big load of thick cum made his shorts quite dirty, sticky and messy.

His cock softened for a little tiny moment, but even before he realised that he had just shot a load into his pants just by pushing his little finger into a four-year-old girl’s pussy, his cock was hard again and pressing against his trousers. 

John pulled his finger out, opened up his jeans very quickly and got his throbbing hard cock out of his sticky shorts.  
He knelt down over Luna’s far too young body, presented his thick, long and veiny cock to her.

“Before I can make your tingles and sparkles go away, you have to play with me.” He said and grabbed her wrist softly. He led her hand to his thick and twitching cock. “Just wrap your cute tiny hand around it and stroke it.” He ordered her. 

She did as she was told to, wrapped her small hand around his cock – as good as she managed. 

“That’s it.” He moaned and grabbed her hand softly. He was moving it for her. “Like this, you have to stroke it like this.” He told her and showed her while moving her hand.”

Luna nodded with big bright blue eyes – she looked excited and enthusiastic.  
And as soon as John didn’t help her with the motions, Luna tried it herself, having a cock in her hand for the very first time.  
She gave her best, stroked the big and thick cock as could as she managed and watched it twitch.  
It felt weird but it made her happy to do it, very happy. 

John moaned and grunted.  
It wasn’t very good, but who could blame this little girl – she was doing it for the first time, and for the first time it wasn’t that bad.  
There were no twirls or changes in pressure and pace, she was just doing it exactly how John had shown her.  
Nevertheless, he felt pretty good – mostly because it was the hand of a four-year-old girl that was jerking him off.  
It wasn’t the way how she was doing it; it was the fact that she was just 4-years old and with that extremely underage that got him off very quickly.

He looked down to her, caressed her lips with a finger.  
“Open your mouth.” He told her and winked. “I’ve something for you.”  
Luna looked up; she had been concentrating very much to get it right – now she was opening her mouth.  
John lowered his hips, repositioned his hips, brought the head of his cock to her open mouth.  
When he touched her innocent, sweet and young lips, he shot a few thick ropes of cum into her mouth.  
He patted her right cheek.  
“There you go,… swallow it.” He told her. 

The little girl swallowed the white thick cum but didn’t look like she was really fancying the taste of it.

John let his cock slide down her chin and chest, down to her belly.  
He felt incredible and a huge excitement was rushing through every vein of his body.  
He couldn’t even describe how amazing it felt to have such a young willing body for his dark desires.  
It was such a shame that it wasn’t allowed to fuck underage holes – it would be so much easier to fulfil these needs and desires and kinks.  
Luckily, he wasn’t just charming enough to get what he wanted, he also was very smart to not get caught by the authorities – and badass enough to just take what he wanted, no matter if there was agreement or not.

He lowered his hips a bit more, rutted his cock against and across her belly, across her soft skin. His cock and balls were rubbing across her belly, while he was eyeing the four-year old girl, who looked like the tingling and sparkling got more and more unbearable.  
He licked his lips, grunted and panted in ecstasy and with almost animalistic sounds.  
God, he needed to thank Sherlock again for this incredible invention.  
He was able to abuse a four-year old girl while her mother was encouraging him and masturbating next to them. 

Ropes of cum were covering the girl’s belly and chest. 

Feeling a little bit satisfied, John stopped using her body for his greedy rut.  
He put his hand onto her chest, smeared his cum across her chest and belly, even patted her cheek with his sticky and messy hand.  
He winked. 

“Now, it’s your turn, little kitten.”

He bent down, didn’t hesitate, just darted his tongue out and licked across her bare underage cunt with his sloppy tongue.  
Her legs quivered.  
He grabbed her thighs softly, parted them a bit more for his play.  
His tongue had another taste of her innocent cunt.  
He felt his own cock twitch again.  
Shit, this was just too fucking good.

Hearing his student moan while she was masturbating next to her daughter who got basically abused, made him more and more horny and greedy.  
He probably should have given them a higher dose of the drug, but he could just do it again some time – today it was just a little let’s say appetiser. 

His tongue flicked and twirled across her little clit, across her cunt, around her lips.  
His tongue played with her, parted her lips.  
His tongue slithered into her extremely underage pussy.

The little girl shivered and trembled, moaned and sighed.  
Without knowing why, she felt absolutely comfortable.  
Without bothering about the fact that this shouldn’t happen to her, she let him use her in a very inappropriate way.  
The little girl looked to her mum, who was looking very pleased and happy, who was naked, too – and who was quite busy with her bare leaking cunt. 

Taking his time, John licked that fresh cunt inside and outside – he was literally eating her out, but also nibbling at her clit and lips, letting his tongue twirl and flick.  
There were sloppy and slurping sounds caused by his tongue and her wet cunt.  
He hadn’t been able to stop playing with her cunt.  
So, by the time, he was finally able to stop, he quickly checked the time by looking to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

The little four-year old girl was sweating, her skin was heated, her cheeks and face really red.  
She had felt absolutely special the whole time, and she was still feeling very happy – the tingles had been so strong, that she had been really happy that he hadn’t stopped for a long time.  
She had watched him and her mum, feeling the joy and happiness, feeling quite greedy and horny without being able to name it like this – she just knew that she wanted to be touched at her pussy since it was tingling and sparkling and screaming for attention. 

“Please,… John.” Amalia begged again, like she had done it in the last couple of minutes, not able to get enough joy from her own masturbation any longer. “Please fuck me – fuck my leaking cunt with your thick cock.”

John turned his head around, eyeing her closely.  
Her skin was heated, too.  
Her face and cheeks were red, too.  
John raised his right eyebrow.

“You want me to fuck your greedy pussy next to your four-year old little girl?” He asked charmingly and flirtingly. 

“Yes!” She said with a pleading voice. “Gosh, please!”  
John smirked, turned his head around to look down to Luna.  
“You’ve to wait a little bit, kitten.” He groaned. “I’ve to pound your mummy’s greedy cunt. Why don’t you watch closely and try to play with your own sweet pussy? You’ve watched your mummy closely when she had done it with hers, haven’t you? So, while I take care of that leaking cunt of your mummy, just take care of your own cunt by playing with it.”  
Luna smiled and nodded.  
“And then it’s my turn again?”  
“Oh yeah, then it’s your turn again – it’s all about you today.”

John crawled closer to Amalia, just let that little girl behind, just by herself, like she was an object he couldn’t use right now.  
He looked at Amalia, let his hand slip between her thighs – he grabbed her pussy.  
“Come on, kneel for me – and watch your baby daughter masturbate for the first time.” He told her.  
He let go off her pussy, waited for her to get on all fours.  
He didn’t have to wait long – his young med student turned around quite quickly and was on all fours in no time. 

John got behind her.  
He guided his cock to her cunt, rubbed it across her puckering greedy hole.  
“And you thought we couldn’t fuck today… ” He said. “Luckily we can, cause you’re leaking like hell, you greedy fucking slut.” He told her as he rubbed his big and hard cock across her wet pussy.  
He turned his head to Luna, saw her watch with big dreamy eyes – her hand slipped between her thighs where his fingers began caressing her extremely wet cunt.  
“Look at your daughter.” John growled in a whisper. “She’s as much of a slut as you are. Can you remember the first time I fucked you? Gosh, you literally begged me to show your cunt what a real cock is. Your daughter begged me for touches with her body as much as you did with your words.” He whispered again.  
He rubbed his cock across her puckering hole again.

“Come on, beg me again. Tell me what a huge slut you are for your professor’s thick cock. Tell me that you want your daughter to be fucked with your professor’s big cock, too. Tell me that you want her to be as much of a slut as you are.”

Amalia didn’t feel like she was forced to everything that was happening – but if she would have known this was just happening because she had been drugged, she would have fled with her daughter right away. But with the drug in her blood, everything was feeling alright and normal; with the drug in her blood she felt willing and happy and special; with the drug in her blood she just wanted to have sex, lots of sex.

She wiggled her hips, begged her with her body and her words.  
“Oh god, John, please. Please just fuck me hard and fast.” She begged hastily. Nothing was happening. She wiggled her hips again, words blurted out of her mouth. “John, please. Please Professor Watson, please fuck me; I’m such a huge slut for your thick cock, I crave it so much, I need it badly.” She begged hastily. “Please pound my cunt with it, and gosh, please, please, please give my daughter a fuck with that big cock, too. Turn her into a big slut for your cock.” She begged and pleaded massively.  
And again, she wiggled her hips desperately.

John pushed in right away, all the way in – his heart pounding madly against his ribcage.  
Her pussy was puckering around his massive cock.  
Her pussy was warm and wet.  
John settled down for a little moment, his balls touching her greedy cunt. 

Seeing this set up with a 4-year old girl playing weirdly with her wet bare underage cunt, and her mum on all fours stuffed with his big cock made him pound away desperately and wild.

He grabbed Amalia’s hips and got lost.  
He pounded her pussy fast, desperately, quick, hard and wild, dog-like.  
He was in ecstasy - seeing the extreme young girl and hearing her mum moan and groan like a slut made him even hornier and greedier; it got him more excited and he felt more ecstasy hitting his body.

He wasn’t just fucking her in a wild dog-like any longer, he also was almost mounting her with his body in a dog-like way. He wasn’t kneeling behind her any longer, he literally was covering her back with his body, while he mounted her hard and wild – absolutely lost in the moment and this situation.  
He was moaning and groaning loudly; he was grunting filthily. 

He felt dirty and filthy – and this made him feel extremely good. 

Amalia was grabbing the sheets, watched her daughter and felt like she was in heaven.  
Gosh, this man’s cock was such a blessing.  
She moaned and praised his cock, was calling him Professor over and over again.  
Getting mounted like a bitch felt extraordinary.  
Her whole body was sparkling, and it was showing how much she loved what he was doing – but so were her words.

John got more and more desperate.  
He licked his lips, panted like a dirty rapist, grunted like a filthy abuser.  
He mounted her, fucked her deep, penetrated her g-spot.  
His cock was pulsating and twitching.  
His balls were full and heavy and hitting her body hard with every desperate mounting thrust.  
John’s body was in ecstasy and more than ready to flood this slut’s hole with his thick cum.

He let go, basically flooded her greedy hole with sticky warm cum.  
He filled her up, also felt her gush and squirt.

“There you go, slut. Are you happy now?” He asked her while he emptied his full balls. “Your greedy cunt is flooded with your professor’s cum.” He grunted as he still mounted her.  
She moaned loudly; her body trembled.  
“I am,… I am so happy.” She moaned again; her voice shivered.  
“You want me to flood your daughter’s cunt with the same amount of cum?” He asked as cum was dripping out of her already filled cunt.  
“Yes!” She agreed quickly.  
“She’ll be such a mess – my cum will flood her in no time; in no time my cum will be pushed out of her sweet tiny and tight underage pussy.” He grunted. “She’ll love it. Your four-year old slut will love it.”

John pulled out, and as soon as he did, Amalia dropped her body onto the mattress, smiling happily. 

Licking his lips, John turned to Luna again.  
He smiled at her and winked.  
He needed to prepare her – she was just four, her pussy was probably much tighter than his niece’s cunt had been when he had first fucked her. He probably would just get the head of his cock in today, but that was more than he could wish for anyway – today. 

He grabbed her legs without any warning, pulled her into bed again like she was just a special object he wanted to use right now.  
He parted her legs, couldn’t wait to get his cock into her juicy and extremely underage forbidden cunt.  
His fingers tickled her pussy.

Luna didn’t complain, just beamed at him as he was using her, while her mum calmed down from the amazing mounting she had just received.  
She felt absolutely special and loved, as weird and strange and new as all of this felt.

John smiled at her, licked his lips over and over again.  
He let his forefinger slip into her very tight cunt.  
The very good thing was, he didn’t need to tell her to relax since the drug was doing this for him – nevertheless she was fucking tight.  
His cock twitched massively.

“Your little pussy is so tight.” He smiled. “You’re such a good girl, so tight for me and my cock. You little kids are just made to be fucked and used.” He winked charmingly with a soothing and flirting voice. “There shouldn’t be any hesitation when an adult man is around – you all should just drop your pants, offering your holes, doing as you are told, going back to normal when we are done using you.” His voice was warm and soft, like he was telling her he loved her.

He moved his finger in her, felt her warm and wet hole and her fluttering walls.  
He was sure, she wasn’t quite understanding what he was telling her, but it didn’t matter to him, she wouldn’t remember it anyway. 

“Let us try a second finger.” He said and managed to get a second finger into her, but the second one already stretched her what seemed to be her actual limit. “Oh, I am afraid my cock will rip your slutty hole open. But don’t you worry the fun is worth the pain, cute kitten.” He winked and smiled with charm and kindness.  
He twirled his fingers, enjoyed the pressure around them, enjoyed what he was feeling and seeing. The little girl just let it happen.  
He stretched her slightly and carefully, stretched her underage tight hole a bit more.  
“I can feel my balls filling up again. Gosh, you make me so horny, little cute baby.” He grunted “I’ll overflow this sweet pussy of yours.” He winked. “But firstly, we should take precautions – I don’t want to hurt you seriously.”

He let his fingers slip out of her cunt, licked them clean with dreamy eyes.  
Gosh, she tasted like heaven.  
He bent forward, opened the bedside table, knowing there was lube and a normal sized dildo.  
He should get her used to this – he didn’t want to risk a serious injury, this would be too risky, even with the drugs which were still waiting to be used today. 

John sat up, poured lube onto the dildo.  
He looked down to Luna, winked.  
“Let’s see how good you can take this cock. Be brave for me and show me what a good girl you are.”  
Another wink and charming smile for her.

He guided the dildo to her pussy, nudged at the tight and small entrance.  
“You get the head of my cock when you can suck this one in.”  
He pushed a little bit, parted her lips, parted her hole, slowly the slender head slipped inside.

Luna was struggling, but still showing that she was willing.  
She whimpered and grabbed the sheets with her small hands, but she didn’t stop him.  
“Such a good girl.” He said. “This looks great – you’re made to be a slut; you look beautiful with a cock stretching your pussy.” He murmured.  
The dildo stretched and ripped her open – but it was just the head yet. 

John let her get used to it since his cock was even bigger.  
He needed to get his cock in, at least the head.  
He had time to get her used to the dildo, but they had to hurry up a little bit anyway.  
Next time, he should give her a whole pill to have enough time preparing her for all of his cock. 

For a while he played with the dildo, moving it a little bit, pulling out, pushing in, twirling it.

Ten minutes later, the little girl begged with her young voice to get more of it.  
And so, John pushed in a quarter of the shaft.  
His cock was rock hard and throbbing, yelling at him to hurry up.  
His balls were heavy, full and aching, also yelling at him to hurry the fuck up.

He played.  
He played with the dildo by twirling and moving it, by stretching her with it, by pulling it out and pushing it in while his other hand played teasingly with her small clit.  
He heard her whimper, felt her struggle again – she even told him she was in pain, but she didn’t ask him to stop, she even told him, she didn’t want him to stop, and so was her mum.  
He wouldn’t have stopped anyway.  
Why should he care about their uncomfortableness or pain?  
All he needed to care about was not to injure them seriously that he couldn’t fix with the other drugs.  
He didn’t care how they were feeling, this was about him and his pleasure, that was what the drugs were there for – for him to live and enjoy his desires; his, just HIS desires.  
There was no need to care about a no, or whimpering, or struggling, or whining, or even crying – they wouldn’t remember this in a little while anyway. 

Another ten minutes later, the little four-year old girl begged him to do more, again.

John let the dildo slither in a bit more, but he reached her cervix when not even half of the dildo was sucked in.  
He licked his lips.  
Such a tight and small cunt – deliciously fresh and extremely young; just perfect.  
In a few months he would be a dad, maybe he should think about using his little baby for his fun right away, making it ready to take his whole cock by a very young age – it was worth a thought. 

“You’re such a good girl.” He soothed her down as she whimpered, writhed and struggled.  
“You look so beautiful, darling.” Amalia said. “It’s such a lovely view; it’s great to share this with you. Just wait until you feel Professor Watson’s cock in your pussy – it’s amazing.” She blurted out, encouraging John and her daughter. 

When he had been basically a sex slave for his aunt and uncle from the age of 6 to 18, he had never worried about getting caught or about watching child porn with them – it hadn’t been his responsibility to take care of it, so he had trusted his aunt and uncle to manage all this; and it had worked out.  
For a long time after he had turned 18, he had been worried to get caught every time, he had watched child porn – and he had been afraid of making the next step by actually using an underage person.  
Knowing he was into rape hadn’t been a big worry – it happened in the army, it stayed in the army, a lot of times even governments knew about it without doing anything about it; and a team was never betraying another teammate, and no one was really believing the locals if they would say anything against the people that were basically there to protect and help them.  
After years of watching child porn, he had become more and more confident, he wouldn’t get caught, and he had found ways to make sure it really wouldn’t happen – ever. And getting even darker child porn from Sherlock, since he was even smarter, was a fucking awesome bonus. 

Now he wasn’t anxious about getting caught anymore – not while watching child porn, not while downloading it, not while uploading some of the stuff he was doing with Emma (of course without showing his or her face) – he was involved with child porn videos every day in some way, but he had so many strategies and so much knowledge how to do all this without leaving a trace that there was no way someone would find out; not even the genius Sherlock, if he wouldn’t have told him.  
Now he was acting on it himself. He was fucking his still 14-year old niece, and her now 14-year old best friend. He had knocked up his niece, used her in threesomes with Sherlock or with Julie; used her in foursomes; he had even used her while skyping with his sister – there was no taboo any longer.  
Now he was using the drugs Sherlock made not just for Emma and Julie, he was finally using them for what Sherlock had made them originally – using every kid he wanted to use. 

He felt absolutely happy with his life, it couldn’t be better.  
He had an amazing, smart, funny, sometimes annoying, hot boyfriend, who loved him unconditionally.  
He was able to fulfil his prostitute and street whore kink, as well as his kink of getting pegged.  
He had fulfilled his desire of real rape quite massively during his army time, and he was still acting on it, just almost never.  
He had had an amazing childhood as a sex slave, had talked a girl into sex during his childhood, too.  
He was able to use his niece and her best friend to fulfil not only his paedophile personality but also his huge incest kink.  
He also was allowed to cheat and to have sex whenever he wanted.  
And he was also having the most incredible weapon – a treasure chest full of drugs to use whoever he wanted to use, making them forget, never getting caught.

The drugs were in use right now – and good lord, now he had started it, this four-year old girl probably wouldn’t be the first and last.  
For a second he felt sorry for the toddlers, kids and teens around the world – but well, it didn’t last long; they would never remember it and he would be quite happy during it and afterwards, so there was no point in feeling sorry for them.

He pulled the dildo out of the four-year old girl since she started to beg for more.  
He turned his head to Amalia.

“Bring me my phone. It’s in the kitchen.” 

Amalia got up, wasn’t questioning it.  
John looked down to Luna, winked.  
“You will get more, don’t you worry. We just have to wait for mummy.” He said.  
He guided his cock to her hole, rubbed the head across it.

He sighed and murmured.  
“Got, it’s such a pleasure to fuck little underage cunts.”  
He licked his lips, eyed her.

Amalia came back with his phone, handed it to him – but it was handed back, just a few moments later, when she was sitting in the bed again.  
He had just unlocked it; he had just opened the camera mode.

“I want you to film it. I want you to film how I fuck your daughter.”

He grabbed the lube, lubricated his hard and thick cock, especially the head – lube was dripping down.  
He grabbed the calves of Luna, lifted her legs, spread them, hold them in place.  
Amalia was giving him the thumbs up, telling him, she had started filming.

In his head, he thanked Sherlock again. 

John smiled soothingly to Luna.  
“Take a deep breath.” He warned her.  
Luna nodded and she really took a deep breath when his cock wasn’t just rubbing and nudging but parting her hole.

John moaned and sighed when the head of his cock ripped her cunt open more and more to get in.  
He felt her struggle and writhe, heard her whimper, heard her cry a little bit, didn’t hear her saying stop or anything similar. 

He chuckled.  
“Oh, just struggle and whimper, just writhe and cry, little baby. I know you want it; we both know we want it, don’t we. Your pussy is tingling and sparkling, isn’t it?”  
“Ye…yeess… ” The little girl sobbed.  
“You see. You want this, you want this more than anything else, little kitten. Just be a good girl for me. You want my cum, don’t you?”  
“Ye… ye… yes.” She whimpered as the thick head slithered in more and more.  
“Then you have to be my good girl, just take it like big girl, like mummy – she wasn’t whimpering or crying, and I mounted her balls deep, hard and fast. If your mummy can take such a mounting from my thick and long cock, you should be able to take a fuck with the tip of my cock. Don’t you think?”  
The little girl nodded.

The thick head slipped in.

Like he did it with the dildo, he waited for her to get used to it.  
Her tight and small pussy was stretched and ripped open widely – there was such a huge pressure around his cock.  
He had seen lots of videos where kids in Luna’s age had been used – let’s say it this way: it was much better to have his own cock in one than just watching it.  
He was just feeling her cunt with the tip of his cock, but Jesus Christ it felt so warm, so wet, so filthy and dirty, so fresh and young, so innocent and forbidden.  
He couldn’t understand all the fuss about paedophiles – it was such a great and amazing feeling, why would somebody forbid something that was healing the body, the mind, the heart and the soul. 

His cock twitched and throbbed massively; it was hard not to shoot his cum right away. 

He waited a little while longer, but the time on the alarm clock told him to get started.  
Soon enough they would slowly fall asleep and he really wanted to fuck her when she was still awake.

He pulled out, pushed in – not hastily, not hard, but all at once.  
The head of his cock was settled again, so he pulled out and pushed in again.

The young kid whimpered while her mum filmed it.  
She struggled and writhed, but it got less and less with each time he pulled out and pushed in. 

“There you go, sweet girl.” He said. “So brave for me.” He praised her. “Gosh, your cunt is so fucking tight.” He moaned. “Let’s get to business, shall we?” He asked her, not really caring about her answer.

It was time to fuck her.  
It was time to end the preparation part.

John pushed in again, still holding her legs in place, giving Amalia good access to film them and amazing closeups.  
His head was settled; his hips moved slightly.  
Back and forth just softly and slightly – but it was enough for his sensitive tip and enough for this inexperienced and tight virgin cunt.

He threw his head back but looked down to her very quickly, again.  
He wanted to see this little four-year old girl.  
The pressure around his sensitive tip was huge and extraordinary.  
It was so hot and tight in here, so wet and innocent.

John was taking advantage of her body, making sure he was having a good time while he fucked her with his tip. 

It was hard for him not to push in deeper, but he was sure he would hurt her seriously – and this wasn’t a good idea.  
He was on the edge of orgasm anyway – having his paedophilic tip in her underage hole was enough for him.  
It was even enough for him to just watch child porn without touching himself and without being touched – even then, just from watching, he mostly shot his load in no time.  
And even when Sherlock played his little games and put him in a cock cage while watching, he was able to milk himself without any touches.  
Saying he was into child porn and fucking underage holes wasn’t quite the truth.  
Even addressing him as one paedophile out of probably thousands or millions on the planet wasn’t quite the truth.  
Addressing him as one of the biggest, horniest and filthiest paedophiles on this planet would be a good fit. 

He lifted her legs up a bit more – her ass was dangling in mid-air, giving her less support.  
He stretched her legs a bit more – giving her mum an even better access for an even better closeup. 

He pushed in just a little tiny bit deeper, settled down and let go.

“There it comes – it’s all for you.” He moaned and grunted. “It’s all for you, kitten.” He groaned.  
He body shivered and trembled and so does hers.  
Her hole wasn’t just wet from the lube and his cum, it also was wet with her own greedy juices.  
“Oh yes! Gosh, this must be heaven. Look at you, you’re taking it so well, just like a kid should.”

Cum was splashing into her, didn’t made her belly bulge since his cock wasn’t deep enough, but it made her crotch bulge.  
White thick ropes were filling her up and covering her walls – it was too much for her tight and small cunt.  
Cum was oozing out of her pussy – it was pushed out, even so the thick head of his cock was stuffing the entrance of her pussy like a cork. 

The cum was pushed out, but he wasn’t even halfway through emptying his balls.  
More and more cum was shot into her while John was moaning and grunting, while he was praising her extremely underage body.  
Thick ropes of cum dribbled down in white streams as he emptied his balls into her.

When the head of his cock finally slipped out, more cum was pushed out of her cunt, making the bed sheets even messier.  
John picked up a huge amount of cum with his left hand, smeared it across her inner thighs.  
He did it again, smeared it onto her already messed up belly and chest.  
He did it again, smeared it onto her arms.  
He did it again, patted her cheeks.  
And he did it again und rubbed her cunt with it. 

The little girl was smiling but massively dirty with cum.  
Her mum was beaming and stopping the video.  
John looked pretty happy, too – he would have to clean her up even more now, but just the sight of it, was worth it. 

Just a few moments afterwards, Luna and Amalia had fallen asleep more and more.  
John had injected painkillers and the other drug to make them forget about everything, before he had started to clean them up properly – inside and out, giving them also some of the magical cream, especially Luna (mouth and cunt).  
Neither of them had woken up, not even when he had dressed them, not even when he had carried them to the couch, positioning them as if they would have fallen asleep watching a children’s movie on Netflix.  
John had cleared up everything – the syringes, the lube, the dildo, had covered the messy sheets with the blanket, had got fresh air into the loft.

And when Luna and Amalia had woken up after a bit more than an hour, they hadn’t been able to remember.

“Gosh, sorry John! This won’t happen again. I must have been more tired than I thought I was.” Amalia apologised again, after John had explained her, that they had wanted to take a break and that they had fallen asleep right after he had switched on some children’s movie for Luna.  
“It’s alright, Amalia. Don’t you worry. It’s all fine. You had a tough night, Luna had a tough night, you both were really tired. You really don’t have to worry about it. I could have woken you up, but I decided not to.” He smiled with a kind and polite look in his soft and friendly blue eyes. “Your dissertation is really good, there’s no need for more help right know, anyway. But you can come here again before you have to finish it, but so far it’s quite good and on point.”  
Amalia smiled, looked a bit more relaxed.  
“Thank you, John. For everything! For the help and the tea, and for letting us rest on your sofa.” She smiled.  
“You’re very welcome.”  
Luna smiled up to him, looking absolutely carefree.

John winked at her and smiled at her mother.  
Inside his head he was smirking darkly


	19. A Particularly Horny Day in the Life of John Watson - Part 1

Day 54 – 22nd October

Another day of this amazing year and John more and more wished it would never ever end.  
Another day for him to enjoy his incestuous and paedophilic desires with his underage niece. 

It was early in the morning, right after breakfast.  
Today, he would go to the university and Sherlock would teach Emma at home.  
While Sherlock was busy in the bathroom to get ready for the day, John and Emma were down in the kitchen – they had cleaned up their breakfast.

When Emma turned around after closing the fridge her eyes caught her uncle, who was eyeing her and loosening the belt of his jeans.  
She looked at him, bowed her head, saw him nod to the kitchen counter, while his finger made another gesture right after taking care of the belt.  
Emma nodded with an agreeing smile – she stepped to the kitchen counter and turned around.

“Pants down.”, was the only thing she heard him say.

And so, she did – she opened the button of her trousers, pulled them down, as well as her slip. With her trousers and slip down, she leaned forward onto the kitchen counter, presenting herself, offering her two holes a bit more.

John stepped closer, opened the button of his jeans, pulled at the zipper, pulled his jeans and his shorts down – just enough to get his cock free.  
He took his hard and veiny cock in hand, guided it to her young pussy, while his other hand grabbed her throat and chin.  
Without hesitation, without wasting another second, John pushed his cock into the luscious underage incest cunt of his niece.  
He pushed in balls deep, sighed and purred; his hand grabbed around her body, grabbed her right boob cheekily while his other hand still grabbed her throat and chin. 

His hips jerked forward – hard.

Emma’s surprised first moan was mixed up with John’s joyous grunt.  
His thick and long cock spread her tight cunt open and made her walls flutter.  
She felt every little vein pucker, felt the hot meat hard and greedy in her pussy.  
His hand on her throat and chin made her look up proudly, made her moans a bit choke-ish.  
Having to look up proudly forced her to see two items she hadn’t seen before – maybe her uncle had put them here before breakfast or when she had been busy with cleaning up a few minutes ago.  
She looked at them while her uncle pounded away.

John rutted frantically, ploughed her juicy pussy fiercely.  
He grunted and moaned, sighed and growled.  
His hard cock twitched and throbbed, pulsated and leaked precum, while the thick and long shaft and head worked her underage pussy.  
One hand grabbed her chin and throat, the other grabbed her boob.  
His eyes were closed, saliva was drooling down his chin.

This wasn’t much about having a fun time before school started for Emma and before he had to go to the university. It was about getting off – he just needed to get off before going to his lectures. It was about filling her up and plugging her to remind her to whom she belonged to. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the edge of his orgasm, and since it wasn’t about fun, he didn’t deny himself his orgasm, he let go to get off and to fill her up.

A huge load was filling her up – warm and sticky cum filled her pussy and covered her walls, while his cock was pulsating and throbbing.

“Blue plug.” He grunted, still holding her chin up.

Emma rolled her eyes in pleasure; her legs were trembling, but she wasn’t having an orgasm. She grabbed the blue plug, put it into John’s hand.  
She felt his thick and long cock slither in her juicy cunt – it wasn’t slithering in it was slipping out.  
When the tip of his cock slipped out of her puckering cunt, the blue plug was shoved in to keep the huge amount of cum right at the spot.  
She felt full and stuffed. 

John licked his lips, guided his cock to her sweet ass.  
He pushed the cock between her butt cheeks. His hand grabbed the right one, spread her cheeks.  
Without preparation but with a dirty wet tip, John pushed the head in.  
“Good girl.” He praised her, even so she was tensing up and whimpering. “Just the tip.” He groaned.  
His hand worked his cock, pumped and stroked it, while he was still holding her chin in place, while he was still choking her throat a little bit.  
The pressure around the head of his cock was huge.

He hadn’t wanted to fuck her ass; he had just wanted to fill it up.  
His cum splashed into her as he stroked and worked his cock.  
Hot, sticky and thick cum filled up her ass as she whimpered.

“Black plug.” He grunted, still emptying his balls in her – handsfree as he grabbed the plug.

Emma sighed when his thick head slipped out, but she whimpered and breathed in heavily when the plug was pushed into her filled unprepared hole.  
Even a little scream escaped her mouth.

John settled the second plug, both holes stuffed and filled.  
He tapped against each plug, before grabbing her pants and trousers.  
He pulled them up, even closed the button of the trousers.  
John didn’t allow her to turn around.  
He pulled up his own shorts and jeans, closed the zipper, the button and the belt.  
He grabbed her chin and throat again with one hand, grabbed between her thighs with the other.  
John bent forward, his lips resting at her ear – he didn’t say anything, he was just breathing. 

Emma’s heart pounded hard against her ribcage.  
The plug in her pussy was alright, feeling his warm cum was great.  
The plug in her ass hurt, because she hadn’t been prepared for it, but she got used to the uncomfortable and painful feeling – in a while it wouldn’t hurt anymore.  
Her heart pounded like made due to his heavy breathing without saying anything.  
She expected him to say something, waited for it, but he was just breathing heavily and filthy while grabbing her throat and chin, while grabbing her pussy.

For about five minutes she was in a state of almost hyperventilating because she didn’t know what he was up to, because he just didn’t say anything. It drove her crazy.

John let go off her throat, let go off her chin, let go off her pussy.  
He licked her ear, stepped back.  
His hand smacked her ass.

He was done with her, just wanted to go upstairs to say goodbye to Sherlock before he would leave for university.

“See you for lunch.” John said.

\----------

Standing in one of the restrooms that was out of order, John was having a little break between two lectures.  
To be precise it wasn’t just the restroom that was out of order, it was the whole corridor since everything was prepared for some renovation, beginning next week.  
No one was in this corridor, nor in this restroom since it was out of order and forbidden to be here.  
Well, no one was here despite him and one of his students, who had just been in his lecture a few minutes ago. 

Thomas was standing in front of an urinal, his pants and shorts dropped to his ankles.  
He was as tall as John, had glasses, was trained, had green eyes and always tousled chocolate brown hair.  
He was one of the best med students since he had started studying.  
He was fancying that grey-haired army doctor and guest professor pretty much; and he was absolutely happy that John was fucking him every now and then – mostly in the university or in his room on the campus, but he had also been in the loft a few times.  
He didn’t really know how many students John was fucking, no one was really talking about it since it was highly forbidden and no one wanted to loose him as a guest professor, since he was pretty good at it and his lectures were always on point, funny, smart, helpful and just fucking good. He didn’t really know how many students had been fucked by him, but since John was an attractive and very charming and handsome man, he could imagine that a lot of students had been sexually involved with him – not just the med students. 

Thomas' hands were pressed against the tiles; his cock was hard and throbbing, already leaking pre-cum.  
A quickie in between his two lectures was just a great thing – it would be easier to concentrate afterwards.  
He felt John’s hard and thick cock nudging at his entrance, slightly wet with saliva, John was rubbing hard and teasingly across his rim muscle.

“We don’t have that much time, Professor.” Thomas moaned and begged.  
John chuckled, grabbed Thomas cock, his thumb rubbed across the pre-cum leaking tip.  
“You’re already leaking pre-cum, Thomas. I don’t think it will take me too long to make you cum like a teenage boy. You’re horny since the lecture began. You waited for everyone to leave to beg me to fuck you, Tom. I’m pretty sure you cum as soon as my thick cock slips in.”  
Thomas swallowed, thinking exactly the same.  
He wiggled his hips.  
“Then try to make me cum twice – but good lord, please fuck me already, Professor Watson.” Thomas begged again. 

John licked his lips.  
His pants and shorts were dropped down to his ankles, too.  
Thomas was pretty good to fuck, an attractive and very smart bloke and probably a pretty good doctor at some point.  
He loved to fuck this young adult, but Thomas was by far not the only student he fucked or had fucked, not even one out of ten, not even one out of twenty, not even one out of thirty or forty – to be honest, he had lost track of the number of students, he had fucked with or enjoyed a blowjob from. Probably forty, highly possible it were much more than just forty – he just couldn’t hold himself back when it came to sex; they just had to please his eyes, nothing more was required to make him want to have sex with them.

John licked his lips again, pushed the head in, pushed the shaft in, stretched his student’s hot and puckering hole.  
The cock in his hand twitched and pulsated massively.  
Cum was squirting out of the young adult’s cock, splashing into the urinal.

“There you go.” John grinned. “Told you, didn’t I?”

Thomas moaned, looked down to his squirting cock while making a mess out of the urinal.  
He moaned and sighed as John fucked him smoothly but in a high and quick pace.  
He purred and grunted as John still worked his squirting softening cock. 

“Fuck. Yes. God, Professor! That’s so good, that’s so good!” The young adult moaned loudly.

John threw his head back.  
The high pace and the quick hard thrusts were to hear as sloppy and slurping and ball hitting sounds.  
John moaned and purred – he wouldn’t tell Sherlock anything about it.  
God, it was such a great feeling to cheat on him and to feel the unconditionally love for him in his whole body, nevertheless.  
Cheating was such a great thing – he loved to do it, and even without counting in his niece, he was almost doing it regularly; some weeks he even was doing it on a daily basis.  
To be precise, Sherlock just knew about 40-50 percent – the other 50-60 percent was something Sherlock wasn’t aware of.  
He was pretty lucky to have a boyfriend like him, who didn’t mind cheating, who even loved to have his boyfriend cheat on him – with or without being aware of it.

Thomas dropped his head, panted and pressed his hands against the tiles.  
He looked down to his cock and the urinal – clean but now covered with cum; his cock still in the hand of his professor, half hard, getting harder by his professor’s skilled hand movement and flicking, cheeky thumb.  
He panted and gasped.  
Feeling his professor’s cock hitting his prostate with each quick thrust made his cock hard once again – in no time.  
But it wasn’t just the way this cock hit his prostate he loved, it wasn’t just the way his professor fucked him he loved; he also loved the thick, long and veiny cock.  
He had had sex with a few different guys but none of them had been as equipped as his professor. Some have had thick cocks, some of them have had long cocks, some of them even veiny cocks – but none of them had had it all. Either thick but not long and veiny or long but not thick and veiny or veiny but neither thick nor long.  
It was great to feel his professor’s massive cock deep in his ass, fucking him skilfully, sending sparkles through his whole body.

Their moans and groans echoed through the restroom as well as the slapping, slurping and sloppy sounds of John’s quick and intense thrusts. 

When John remembered that they couldn’t fuck as long as they wanted, when he remembered that they should hurry up, he leaned forward, almost mounted his student – he set up the pace even more, fucked him quick and hard, fast and deep while mounting him and pleasuring his throbbing cock with his hand and thumb. 

“Unfortunately, it’s just a short break,… ” John moaned and panted into his student’s ear. “…so, I already need to fill that tight ass of yours with cum – or we two will be too late for my lecture.” He growled charmingly. “Are you ready for your professor’s cum?”  
“Fuck, yes! Yes, I am ready for your cum, Sir. God, I am so fucking ready for it, Professor Watson.” 

Thomas moaned loudly while trying to grab the tiles for more support since he felt dizzy from all the pleasure.  
He joined his professor’s rhythm, clenched around his cock.  
The hand around his cock loosened its grip but the fingernails played with the sensitive tip, while he felt the other hand of his professor massaging his balls.

“You should shoot your load when I do it. As soon as my cum fills you up, I want you to cover this urinal with even more cum.”  
“Yes, Sir!” Thomas panted – goose bumps covering his body from his professor’s sweet and charming grunting voice.

Fortunately, he felt his professor pumping him full of cum almost immediately – he probably wouldn’t have lasted longer with this great cock pounding his ass, this hand massaging his balls and these fingernails teasing the tip of his cock.  
He felt the warm and thick cum of his professor covering his insides.  
He had felt it quite a few times now – up his arse, down his throat; sometimes, when he had visited his professor in his loft, his professor had even covered him with loads of cum.  
Having fun with his professor back in his loft was even more fun – his professor had a quite good taste, the loft was amazing, especially the glassed conservatory; his professor had a lot of amazing toys and he was allowed to call his professor by his name. 

John still mounted his student, milked him dry, fucked his own balls dry – every little drop was pushed inside the young adult’s fuck hole. 

“Thanks!” Thomas moaned when his professor’s cock slipped out.  
“My pleasure.” John smirked and slapped his student’s butt cheek. “Get dressed.”

\----------

Back home at his sister’s house four lunch, John was having a break before he needed to rush to his shift in the A&E.  
This day had been quite good so far and John was in a very good mood.  
John, Sherlock and Emma were already done with their lunch.

“You should delay maths with Sherlock a bit.” John said, sitting at the table with the others. “Sex education always has priority. Go to the living room and undress, Emma.” 

Emma bowed her head, nodded. She stood up from the table, smiled at Sherlock and John and walked to the living room.  
At the beginning of the day it had been quite a challenge to concentrate, but as soon as her unprepared tight ass had got used to the plug she had felt better and had been able to fully concentrate.  
Classes with Sherlock were quite good, even so she wouldn’t have thought that Sherlock would be a good teacher. Yes, Sherlock was a genius and a walking library, but that didn’t mean you are a natural at teaching and explaining something to others.  
Classes with Sherlock were not just quite good, they were amazing. She was sure, he wouldn’t have expected to be this good at teaching and explaining, but he absolutely was. She had always been good at school, but she had put a lot of effort in it – now with Sherlock at her side and as her teacher, she was learning all of it much quicker, much easier and she could remember it much better. She hadn’t put half the effort into learning than last year, but still she felt more confident and better prepared.  
Emma walked into the living room, where she began to undress.

John smirked to Sherlock.  
“Before you do boring maths with her, we should give her a nice double.”  
Sherlock licked his lips.  
“Two or one?” He asked excitedly.  
“One hole.”  
“Which one.”  
“Pussy. I want to double fuck this luscious underage pussy with you.”  
Sherlock beamed.  
“Sounds great.”  
“Then let’s go and get her.” 

The two men got up, left the kitchen and walked into the living room, where Emma was waiting completely naked.  
They smiled at her, got rid of their clothes, too.

“Lay down on the sofa.” John said to Sherlock. “And you will sit down on his lap, sweetie.” John ordered.

Sherlock went to the sofa.  
He couldn’t wait to feel this young girl’s pussy, couldn’t wait to feel John’s cock, couldn’t wait to double fuck Emma.  
He licked his lips, laid down on his back.  
His long and curvy cock stood up proudly.

Emma walked over to Sherlock and the sofa.  
She smiled at him, tried to figure out what exactly would happen.  
Would they just tease her while playing with each other?  
Would one of them fuck her ass while the other was fucking her pussy?  
Would just one of them fuck her?  
Would her uncle maybe masturbate while watching?  
Would they double fuck her?  
Her pussy tingled and sparkled.  
Her rim muscle puckered.  
Both holes were clenching excitedly around the plugs.  
She crawled onto Sherlock, sat down on his lap, his cock between her thighs.

John came closer, got onto the sofa as well.  
He caressed Emma’s back with his fingertips.  
“Show me your ass, slut.”  
Watching her move, John licked his lips.  
And as soon as she was lifting her ass to present it to him, John tapped against the plug.

He wasn’t freeing her from the anal plug; he was freeing her from the blue plug which was stuffed in her pussy.  
He grabbed the base, pulled at it.  
Plop.  
A sigh from his niece.

“Sit down on Sherlock’s cock, cum filled whore.”

He didn’t watch her sitting down on his boyfriend’s luscious cock, John was eyeing the plug – it was covered with her juices and his cum.  
He darted his tongue out, licked at the tip of it.  
He tasted her juices and his cum.  
His tongue licked across the plug, licked it clean – he felt his rock hard cock harden even more. 

Emma and Sherlock heard his slurping licking sounds; Sherlock was also able to see what his boyfriend was doing – it turned him on.

Being done with the plug, John put it aside and grabbed his cock.  
“Get up a bit.” John told his niece.  
And while his niece got up more and more, John was rubbing his cock against Sherlock’s – the detective moaned.  
“That’s good.” John said, smacking her stuffed pussy and Sherlock’s cock with his own thick meat. “Let’s see how good you have become as a double fuck whore.” John grunted and rubbed his cock against her stuffed entrance.

Emma moaned loudly, even Sherlock moaned loudly – they both were feeling his thick and veiny throbbing cock. 

John spit into his hand, rubbed his cock wet with it, before he guided it to her entrance once again.  
He pushed and nudged at it, managed to find a way in.  
The thick head spread her cunt open widely.  
She moaned and groaned.  
Sherlock grunted.

John pushed in with a strong thrust.  
The shaft slithered in.  
The balls hit Sherlock’s cock and her dripping cunt.  
John sighed and purred.  
Feeling not only her underage cunt around his cock but also Sherlock’s cock against his was fucking amazing.  
He loved to fuck her holes with two cocks, loved the way she was stuffed and ripped open by them. 

“Gosh, you’re so good to fuck, filthy slut.” John moaned. 

He slammed his cock into her, felt Sherlock join him, even so it was another rhythm. He grunted and let his cock twitch with happiness.

“You’re such a dirty thing. God, I love you, little whore.” He moaned.

He dropped his body onto hers, changed his pace – he was rutting and mounting her as frantically and fiercely as he had fucked her this morning. 

“Fuck, I am so horny today.” He moaned loudly.

Emma moaned and groaned, felt her pussy ploughed by two cocks – while John was mounting her like a dog with frantic jerks, Sherlock was fucking her with teasing joining thrusts.  
Her walls fluttered, her pussy sparkled and tingled, her whole body tingled.  
She couldn’t describe how much she appreciated everything that was happening to her since she had asked her uncle to fuck her – and she was still thinking asking him to fuck her had been the best decision of her life.  
She missed her parents, she wanted to have them back some day, but gosh, she would miss to get used on a daily basis – once, twice, maybe more, maybe the whole day.

Sherlock grunted and panted.  
It was such a pleasure to feel his boyfriend’s cock and an underage cunt.  
It wasn’t just Emma who got fucked fiercely and frantically, Sherlock was feeling these mounting dog-like jerks against his cock, too – and it turned him on fucking much.  
He grabbed Emma’s boobs, played with them, teased her nipples, while he teased her with his own thrusts.

John licked across Emma’s ear as he mounted her like a dog in heat – he wasn’t even able to fuck her deep due to his fierce and frantic, hasty jerks.

“Fuck! Little underage girls should get mounted more often… ” He gasped and grunted into her ear. “Two cocks in their underage, too young, innocent and forbidden pussies… ” He growled with greed. “And a plug up their asses.” He snarled with a horny voice. 

His pace and rhythm made Sherlock and Emma moan in ecstasy.  
John licked Emma’s ear with a dirty and filthy slopping lick.

“So good to abuse my niece’s underage cunt.” He snarled again.

He felt his niece shiver and quiver, felt her pussy ache and flutter, felt her squirt and gush massively around their cocks.  
She screamed with pleasure and excitement.

“Tell me what you are.” John growled while she was squirting. “Specifically.”  
“I… I am… ” Her voice trembled and shivered due to her massive orgasm. “I am your slut, your whore and your fucktoy.” She answered while her uncle wasn’t slowing down. “I am a filthy and dirty underage nymphomaniac whore.” Her voice still trembled. “I am a knocked-up incest loving horny and greedy slut who wants to get abused by paedophiles.”  
“Oh yes you are.” John grunted into her ear. “You should have said that to me by the age of 5, well to be honest even earlier – unfortunately I’ve denied myself your body for far too long, greedy slut.”

Emma was squirting again – just from his words.

Sherlock moaned, pressed his head into the sofa.  
He was on the point of no return, shot his cum into Emma’s squirting cunt.  
Her words had been too good; John’s words had been to good.  
He pumped his warm seed into her.

John moaned and grunted into her ear, pushed his cock in balls deep, stopped fucking her but filled her up with warm and thick cum.  
He flooded her.

His and Sherlock’s cum as well as her juices were dripping down – as their cocks made her belly bulge, as especially John’s cum made her belly bulge.


	20. A Particularly Honry Day in the Life of John Watson - Part 2

Balls empty, cock flaccid, John had not just pulled out the other plug, but also forced his niece to get into her slip, which had been soaked wet right away, which had been dripping cum right away – with the trousers on there had been a big wet spot like she would have had an accident. 

He had sent Sherlock and Emma studying for maths, while he had relaxed on the sofa – he had taken a nap before getting off on the sofa while watching child porn on his laptop. The baby’s cunt had been rubbed by a big cock before the nappy had been filled up and closed. 

In the afternoon, when he had a shower and some food, a kiss from Emma and a kiss from Sherlock, John had left the house for his shift in the A&E.

The afternoon had been quite busy, but he was having a little break right now.

John was sitting in one of the staff rooms – it was one of these rooms were nurses or doctors were able to take a nap during a long shift, a night shift or a double shift.  
There were two simple single beds and a sofa.

John was sitting on one of the beds, the trousers of his doctor’s uniform down, his hard cock in hand.  
He was watching his thick and veiny cock while he was working the long shaft.  
He was always pretty horny, but today, today he was even more horny.  
A shame he needed to work, this would have been a good day to spent with Emma and Sherlock; fucking both all day long or a good day to make a prostitute work for him the whole day, pleasuring his cock while he just relaxed. 

His thick cock twitched and throbbed in his hand.  
His eyes were fixed on his cock, but he looked up as he heard the door being pushed open.

Shit – he had been so horny, that he had forgotten to lock the door.

A young nurse was standing in the room.  
Black hair, black skin, brown eyes, his height, slender, looking like she had just started her training to become a nurse, wearing her nurse uniform – almost the same as his clothes, just the colour was different to show her rank and job at the hospital. 

“Well,… I seem to have forgotten to lock the door.” He said charmingly, hand still wrapped around his cock.

The 18-year old woman closed the door behind her.  
She really had just started her training to become a nurse in September, but since she hadn’t felt quite comfortable in the other hospital, she had changed to the Kings College Hospital – today was her first day.  
One of the older nurses had told her to look after Dr. Watson – a grey-haired attractive doctor with fluffy hair; but even without the description, she would have known what Dr. Watson looked like, since he was in the newspapers every now and then with Sherlock Holmes or DI Gregory Lestrade.  
It seemed like she had found him – in a very delicate situation.

“I can lock it now, Dr. Watson.” She dared to say with a cheeky and confident voice.

John eyed her, raised an eyebrow, smirked for a moment. He looked at her, felt his hard cock in his hand.

“You really should. I’m not done here.”

He heard the sound of the key.  
The door was locked.

“Who are you… ?”

The young girl came closer.  
“I’m Lizzie Goldman. I started my training as a nurse in September. It’s my first day here in this hospital. Amanda wanted me to find you – she wants me to spend the next two hours with you, so I can see the doctor’s side of work.”  
She smiled at him and came even closer.

John looked up, smirked.  
“You’ve found me.” He said. “And well,… right now, the doctor’s side of work in an A&E is using the time well. Sometimes one is forced to do a little break since we have to wait for results, for example. But using this time for masturbation is a pretty good way to skip the time.”  
He eyed her and gave his hard cock a nice stroke.

Lizzie looked down, wasn’t afraid of him or the situation – she was a very confident young woman, and she and her friends had been called bitches and sluts back in school for a reason.  
“And what is the doctor’s side of work when he gets caught by a nurse and is suddenly locked in a room with her?”  
She licked her lips.

John raised her eyebrow.  
“Well, Lizzie. It depends on the nurse. If she’s at least 18, can shut the fuck up about what happened in here, keeping it a secret and is a slut or a bitch, then the doctor’s side of work is waiting that the nurse is pulling down her trousers, pushing her slip aside and riding the doctor’s cock. If on top of that she’s on birth control, the doctor’s side of work is filling up the nurse’s cunt, otherwise shooting cum down the nurse’s throat.”  
He licked his lips, eyed her beautiful body.

Lizzie slipped out of her trainers, got rid of her trousers.  
“Well, Doctor Watson,… I am 18-years and 5 months old; I can shut the fuck up about what happens in here, I can keep secrets for a lifetime, and I am not just a slut but also a bitch for cocks.” She said and pushed her slip aside. “I am also on birth control,… so, Doctor Watson,…” She murmured as she lowered her hips. “You can fill my cunt up with your seed.”  
She winked at him, felt his thick cock nudge at her entrance.

John’s heart pounded; his cock twitched massively.  
Jesus; he wouldn’t have expected that she really was this confident and slutty.  
He licked his lips.

“Go on then, ride my cock, Lizzie.” 

He dropped his body, was lying with his back on the mattress, sheets and blanket.  
He looked up to her, felt her hand around his cock.  
He eyed every movement, saw her lower her hips more and more.

Lizzie felt the thick head parting and spreading her cunt.  
She wasn’t too tight, but she also had never had such a massive cock in her pussy – at least not a real one, dildos were something completely different.  
She wasn’t going slow because it was hard for her to suck his cock in, she did it to enjoy every inch to the maximum.  
She wanted to feel this thick cock spreading her wide open slowly, wanted to feel this long cock slither in slowly, wanted to feel every puckering vein teasing her fluttering walls. 

She sighed and purred.  
“Gosh, your cock feels great, Doctor Watson.”  
“Not the first time, I’m hearing this.” He said with a confident voice.  
She chuckled.  
“You have a huge self-confidence.”  
John grinned.  
“You too, otherwise you wouldn’t have agreed to fuck the doctor who’s basically your boss for the next two hours.”  
She grinned and sat down, burying his cock balls deep.

The look on her face changed immediately.  
Her eyes were big and dreamy.  
Her mouth hung open.  
She looked like she was in heaven, like she had forgotten where she was.

She didn’t hesitate, moved her hips, circled them, bounced up and down, rode him nice and hard, like young sluts and bitches always rode cocks. 

John moaned silently even so he wanted to moan loudly – it was fucking awesome; she was so beautiful, so enthusiastic, so young, and her soaked wet and warm pussy felt just great around his cock, but no one else in front of the door should hear them.  
He just wanted her to do the work, just wanted to lay on his back and get his cock rode by a young trainee nurse.  
The only problem was, she was a bit too enthusiastic – she was moaning loudly.

“You should stop these slutty moans or the whole hospital knows that you ride a proper cock.”

Lizzie threw her head back, clenched around the thick and long cock in her cunt, that was literally bulging her belly.  
This cock was so good, so thick and long and veiny, just so warm and incredibly hard.  
Another loud moan escaped her mouth.

John sat up, grabbed into her black curly hair at the back of his head and put his other hand hard onto her mouth, letting her breathe through her nose.  
He still didn’t move, just brought his lips to her ears, whispered against her long curly hair.

“I hope this helps.”

Lizzie opened her eyes, looked into his blue eyes – she moaned against his hand, the loud sound was muffled. 

“Sounds better.” He whispered.

He joined her rhythm made her belly bulge even more.  
This was so much better than giving himself a hand job.  
He bit his lips, moaned just with whispers and sighs and purrs, but also grunted and growled into her ear.

“Fuck.” He growled. “You’re pussy is such a treat.”

Saliva was drooling down his hand.  
She clenched around his cock over and over again, fucked herself silly on his veiny cock, didn’t slow down for a second.  
John joined her rhythm more and more, fucked her even harder, fucked her silly while she already fucked herself silly riding him.  
He didn’t really need to pound or plough her pussy; she was doing a great job the way she fucked herself on him.

Her legs were shaking, her body was trembling.

John threw his head back, stopped his movements, didn’t want to move, didn’t want to do anything – and well, he didn’t really had to, this girl fucked herself so hard on his cock, that his cock slammed into her, that his cock hammered into her, that he pounded and ploughed her pussy with it, that he probably fucked her braincells into nirvana. 

“That’s it. That’s it. You’re doing such a good job.” He whispered with a grunting voice.

Over and over again, she moaned against his hand, just moaning with sounds, praising his cock, calling him Doctor Watson.

“Keep yourself together and don’t make a sound.” He warned her before taking his hand out of her hair and his other hand off her mouth.  
She bit her lips, just panted.  
“Good girl. Need my hands elsewhere.” He said.

And with that, he grabbed between their bodies and between their thighs.  
His fingers rubbed her swollen clit intensely and mercilessly.

Her body shook and shivered in ecstasy; it was like having a seizure.  
She squirted massively, had been forced by his rubbing greedy fingers.  
Her body erupted.  
She stopped fucking herself on his cock, collapsed onto his lap while quivering through her orgasm.

John didn’t stop rubbing her clit.  
He was filling her womb with his warm seed.  
Her belly bulged even more.

“I have the feeling you needed this more than me.” He chuckled while he emptied his heavy balls into her womb - she was still squirting. 

John emptied his balls in her, lifted her up when he was done and when she was done squirting.  
Her slip slipped back in position but was messed up with her juices and his huge amount of cum right away.  
His hand found its way to her slip, he rubbed across it. 

“Dirty bitch.”

He stood up, shoved her to the other bed, pushed her in, crouched down and spread her legs.  
He sucked at her soaked slip, licked it, nibbled at it.  
He pulled it down, licked her pussy, licked her clit and lips – cleaned her up.  
She was panting heavily; her legs were shivering.  
He licked and sucked her properly clean – but this wasn’t all.  
His tongue also found its way into her slip.  
He licked through her juices and his cum.  
Her legs shivered; her eyes watched him; her breathing was fast and heavy – what a fucking hot and skilful man, she thought while watching him cleaning her slip.  
John licked and sucked all the juices and his cum out of her slip.

He pulled the slip up again – it was still wet, but without her horny juices and his greedy seed, the slip wouldn’t mess up her trousers.

He stood up, pulled his shorts and trousers up; he eyed the black young girl, raised an eyebrow, winked.  
“Fuck! You’re a proper slut and bitch. I hope this wasn’t the first and last time you rode my cock.”  
“Of course not, Doctor Watson.”  
He nodded, patted her thigh.

“Get yourself properly dressed again and meet me at the front desk in ten minutes.”

\----------

Fresh air.  
Deep breaths.  
Closing his eyes for a moment.

Another break – that was what he needed right now.  
A break from a very busy, stressful and exhausting shift in the A&E tonight.  
The most relaxed part of his shift had been the little forced break, where he had wanted to masturbate, ending up getting his cock rode by the fresh trainee nurse,… what was her name again?

He put the hands in his jacket pockets, had slipped into his normal clothes for his break to have a stroll, to get his mind free and ready for the second and last part of his shift tonight.  
He walked off, walked along the street, walked around a corner, followed the street. 

He didn’t really look where he was going, but ever since he was running through London with Sherlock, he knew every little part of this big city – every roundabout, every street, every little street, every alley; he knew all the little short ways. 

Clearing his mind was easy with the cool air, the dark streets and different sounds than back at the A&E. 

Again, he breathed in deeply, before someone made him stop.  
He had almost run into her, but she wasn’t looking upset, in fact she was smiling.

“Fancy a little bit of fun, Mister?” The rather young woman asked him.

John blinked, stopped, eyed her.  
Long brown hair, brown big eyes, full red lips, make-up.  
A rather colourful tight dress, a thick warm fake fur coat hanging over her shoulders, fishnet tights, high heels.  
John licked his lips – he felt particularly horny today, so why not?

He winked and nodded.  
“Sounds good.”  
“Do you have a car nearby or do you live nearby?” She asked him with a smile.  
“No. Not really. Nevertheless, I’d take you there if I had the time for it. I’m just having a little break from work. Is that alley over there alright with you?” He said and pointed into a direction.  
“That will do.” She nodded with a grin.  
“Great.” John said.

He was absolutely lucky today; first his niece, then his student in the restroom, after lunch a double vaginal with Sherlock and his niece, then fucking the new nurse, now a street whore.

He took her with him, walked a few meters with her to get into an alley where light and comfort were missing a lot.  
A slightly smelling narrow alley, cold stone bricks.  
They vanished in the darkness of the alley.

“What can I do for you, handsome?” She asked him, caressing his chest.  
“Suck my cock.”  
She smiled and nodded.  
“20 Pounds.”  
John nodded.  
“That’s alright. Just get to work, young lady. I want to have an orgasm before I need to be back at work.”

The woman crouched down, opened the belt, opened the jeans.  
She pulled his jeans down a little bit, pulled his shorts down a little bit.  
She freed his cock, licked her lips deliciously.  
She darted her tongue out, licked across the half-erected shaft – the huge cock stiffened under her lick. 

John dropped his head against the cold brick wall, closed his eyes. 

He felt her tongue pleasuring his long and thick shaft.  
He felt her tongue play with the sensitive head of his cock.  
Her tongue rubbed across the slit.  
Her tongue circled the head.  
Her lips sucked at his head.

John sighed and purred. 

The street whore swallowed his shaft down, didn’t even choke on the thick veiny and long shaft – she just skilfully swallowed his cock down and gave him a good time.

“Oh fuck. That’s good.” He praised her. 

He opened his eyes, looked down to her.  
He licked his lips.  
A street whore – his cock twitched massively.  
Gosh, he loved it; getting pleasure from a street whore, this dark alley, this dirty and smelly alley. 

He moaned and sighed.

Her head was popping forth and back, while her tongue played, while her lips sucked, while her teeth nibbled.  
Her head was popping forth and back quick but intensely.  
Her tongue was playing hard and teasingly.  
Her lips sucked hard and quick, then long and slow, there was no pattern.  
Her teeth nibbled carefully but risky.

She swallowed him down completely – every time she sucked him in, she sucked him in completely.  
She was deepthroating him, allowing him to feel her wet, filthy and warm mouth.

“Fuck!” He moaned and grunted.

He laid his hands into her hair, pressed the head against the brick wall. His cock was pulsating and twitching, throbbing and aching.

“I give you 40 pounds if you get my aching balls into your street whore mouth, too.” He said and offered her 20 pounds more.

He felt her tongue at his balls – she tickled them.  
Her mouth opened up even more.  
She let his thick, veiny, long and heavy cock slither in even deeper – her throat bulged.  
One ball was sucked in by her.  
The second one was sucked in by her – she choked on it, but she didn’t let go of his cock and balls.  
She sucked at his cock, twirled her tongue to tickle and pleasure his balls. It made her choke but that way she was able to pleasure him more than just offering her wet mouth.

John grabbed her hair.

His cock and his balls were disappeared, both in her wet and warm mouth.  
Gosh, this was great.  
He moaned and sighed, grunted and growled.  
The orgasm was building up very quickly and he couldn’t even push it back a second longer. 

The orgasm was rushing through his body, was pushing him over the edge, he hadn’t been able to do anything about it.  
Cum was running down her throat. 

“Fuck. So good, so good.” He moaned and sighed. “God, yes,… swallow it, swallow it all. Go on, go on, there’s much more.” He purred and grunted when another big load splashed into her mouth and down her throat. “Good girl.” He hissed. “Not done, yet. Not done, yet.” His voice trembled when a third huge load filled her up. His balls milked themselves dry. “A… another one… ” He warned her a bit to late, since the fourth big load was already running down her throat.

Just after a fifth load, his cock slipped out of her mouth. 

40 pounds for a cock and ball blowjob had been absolutely worth it.  
But even with this blowjob, his cock hadn’t been satisfied for today.  
He still needed something else.

When he crawled into the bed in the middle of the night, he did it naked.  
He slipped under the blanket, spit into his hand, grabbed his cock and got it ready – well, it was already extremely hard, but he wanted to get it a little bit wet.  
He spit into his hands once again, stroked his cock with it.

Under the blanket he grabbed Sherlock’s pyjama pants and pulled them down.  
His beautiful curly-haired detective was sleeping, but he was sure he would be awake in a couple of moments. 

John took his cock in hand, guided it to Sherlock’s butt cheeks.  
He slipped closer, pushed his cock between Sherlock’s butt cheeks, nudged at his entrance. 

When the head pushed past the rim muscle, Sherlock woke up – and he especially tensed up. It was almost impossible to push in any further.

“Oh, come on, don’t make it that hard for me.” John said with his charming voice.  
“Just stop it!” Sherlock said in a sleepy voice but wide awake.  
“Naw, don’t want to stop. And my cock can’t stop.” He said soothingly.  
“I don’t give a shit, John. I don’t want to have sex with you right now. Just let me sleep!” Sherlock said with a very special voice.

John’s cock twitched.  
The way Sherlock had literally told him off, showed him not only that Sherlock wasn’t in the mood, sulking and angry about what was happening, but also showed him that Sherlock weirdly wanted it to happen anyway.  
It wasn’t the kind of voice that told him, no.  
It was the kind of voice that told him no and yes.  
This was one of the rare moments Sherlock wouldn’t mind getting raped for real.  
His voice and body told him to go on, told him that this wasn’t rape play, but real rape.  
He got even more excited.

Sherlock felt this weird and strange sparkle in his veins.  
God, he really wasn’t in the mood for sex – not a bit, not a tiny little bit.  
Being alone with Emma the whole afternoon, evening and a bit of the night had been such a treat so of course he had played with her.  
After their classes, he had used her for a lot of little plays.  
He was absolutely satisfied for today, and especially absolutely exhausted.  
He just wanted to sleep – and maybe cuddling with John, but nothing more.  
The problem was, his brain and body told him something else.  
There was this weird sparkle that told his body that he wanted to get raped by John – right now, right here; for real.  
He couldn’t feel any arousal but the need to feel John rape him.  
His cock was flaccid, no joy or pleasure rushed through his veins, just a humiliated, shy and disgusted feeling. 

“I don’t give a shit, Sherlock.” John said. “Just go back to sleep and let me fuck you.” He snarled. He pushed in with his strong effort, managed to get the whole length of his cock into his boyfriend’s hole. “Not that it’s your decision, anyway.” John growled. “Strong enough to get what I need.” He added.

He was absolutely horny.  
The arousal was getting bigger and bigger.  
He grabbed Sherlock’s flaccid cock, stroked it.  
And suddenly, he lost it completely.

Even so, Sherlock was tensing up massively, John was able to pound his hole – he had to put a lot of effort in it, but as he had said, he was strong enough; and his stamina was big enough to keep this high effort up till he was done with him.  
His hand stroked Sherlock’s cock in the same rhythm.  
He forced the flaccid cock to get hard.

“See,… not that bad, isn’t it?” John said, while Sherlock whimpered and struggled.

John moaned and grunted into Sherlock’s hair.  
He sighed and purred, groaned and growled.  
His cock literally ploughed Sherlock – his thrusts very strong and powerful, very hard and intense to get access to his boyfriend’s hole who was clenching like hell, who has tensed up extremely.  
His hand jerked the long and curvy cock – mercilessly and bluntly.

“Gosh, it’s even better when you struggle and whimper.” John moaned. “You’re so fucking tight right now.”

He got more and more lost, hammered brutally into him, moaned louder and louder, didn’t hear his whimpers and begs to stop any longer.  
He didn’t hear that Sherlock had the safeword on his lips, didn’t hear his pleads.  
He just took what he needed and that was his boyfriend’s hole.  
His hand was very busy with Sherlock’s cock.  
Feeling cum dribbling onto his hand, made him slow down.

“There there. Telling me off that you’re not in the mood but shooting your load before I do.” He said after he had forced a first orgasm out of Sherlock.

He still laid on his side, still fucked Sherlock but his thrusts had become deeper and more intense. His balls slapped fiercely against Sherlock’s butt as his hand was still busy with Sherlock’s cock.  
Getting it hard was quite a challenge this time.

Sherlock whimpered more and more; minutes passed but John didn’t let go off him. His cock was overstimulated from John’s hand job, but his boyfriend didn’t stop.  
After more than ten minutes he felt his cock harden again – slowly.  
He pressed his head into the pillow, felt absolutely humiliated – it wasn’t joyous at all, and on top of that, he knew, John wouldn’t stop his hand job before he wouldn’t reach an orgasm.  
His mind, weirdly enough, felt absolutely happy and satisfied. 

John denied himself one orgasm after the other.  
He fucked Sherlock with his thick, veiny and long cock, moaned enthusiastically, sighed deeply, grunted in ecstasy.  
He was having a lot of fun.  
His cock twitched and throbbed and pulsated massively.  
His hand didn’t stop the hand job – knowing he would probably just force a dry orgasm out of Sherlock, he continued. 

Another ten minutes passed before John forced the second orgasm out of Sherlock – a dry one, indeed.  
All the way to and through it, he had heard him whimper and beg and plead and whining.  
All the way to and through it, he had felt him struggle.  
All the way to and through it, he had fucked him merciless and enthusiastically.  
All the way to and through it, he had felt immensely good, happy, horny and greedy.  
John jerked his hips forwards, spurt his massive load into Sherlock, while teasing and torturing Sherlock’s overstimulated tip with his rubbing thumb.  
He grunted happily as he filled him up, as he emptied his balls. 

John’s cock slipped out, his body collapsed; he snuggled up against Sherlock’s back, snuggled his face into his curly hair like nothing had happened at all – his body was finally satisfied for today.  
“I love you, baby. It’s lovely to be back home.” He murmured in a very loving and warm voice and wrapped his arms around Sherlock in a very protective way.

Sherlock blinked, his heart was racing and almost hyperventilating. He felt massively humiliated, dirty, filthy, shy, insecure about the rape. He felt massively loved and protected and secure by John’s warm words and warm hug. His body didn’t feel any pleasure or satisfaction at all, it was quite the opposite; but weirdly enough, his mind felt immense pleasure and satisfaction.  
He snuggled back against John and into his protective warm hug.  
“Love you, darling.” He murmured.


	21. No Choice

Two months.  
Almost two months ago he had knocked up his niece quite successfully.  
He had fucked her deep, like he always did; had pushed his thick seed right into the exact right place.  
He had knocked her up with his incestuous and paedophile-loving seed; had impregnated his underage niece; had bred his sister’s daughter; had fucked a baby into that underage whore.

Just the thought of it always made him very horny – well, he was always very horny, but this got him the extra sparkles.

His life was quite a success and he couldn’t imagine living a better life – well, maybe, when it would be allowed to fuck underage kids and to knock them up as one pleased.  
But this probably would never be allowed, so, he considered his life as the best one could have.  
Why shouldn’t he?  
He loved to fuck, he loved to cheat, he loved incest, he loved kids and teens, he liked rape – and what was he able to do?  
He hadn’t a problem to find a beautiful man or woman to fuck; he had a boyfriend, who allowed him to cheat whenever he wanted; he was able to fuck his underage niece, he even had fucked her best friend, and not to forget the little daughter of one of his students; he had raped a lot of holes during his army time, he had literally raped Sherlock and the ones he had drugged with Sherlocks drugs.  
When this wasn’t quite a success.

While Sherlock had been on a case today (and he still was), John had taken Emma to her second check-up. 

Christopher had been pleased to see them, had checked her professionally, had talked to her professionally like she would be a normal patient – but Emma wasn’t a normal patient at all, since her uncle had knocked her up, since she was used by her uncle, Sherlock and after check-ups even by a third man, since she was still underage.  
No patient was quite normal, at least not the ones he was treating here – but Emma was a special one anyway.

Christopher had taken care of Emma (everything was totally fine with the baby), before he had told her to get on her knees to suck his cock as today's payment.  
Christopher had been very lucky today, since he hadn’t just got one blowjob but two.

John hadn’t wanted to leave without empty balls, so while he had fucked a kneeling Emma into her underage cunt, he had told her to suck Christopher’s cock again.  
He had praised her, had told her that she was his number one, but that she had to except that she also needed to please other man as a fucktoy, whore and slut.  
Before they had left, her pussy had been filled up by her uncle, and her throat had been filled up twice by Christopher and one time by John – just before they had left at last, John had made her suck his cock; he had caressed her hair, had been so soft and loving with her, that one wouldn’t think he would do something like this to her.

Today had been a rough and exhausting day for Emma – so she already went to bed.  
She hadn’t just been used after the check-up.

Not even out of bed in the morning, she had been forced to ride her uncle’s cock, once with her ass, once with her pussy.  
Just out of bed, she hadn’t been able to leave the bedroom for a shower, since her uncle had pressed her against the wall next to the door, taking advantage of her pussy again.  
In the shower she had been told to get her hands to work while he had washed her appropriately and inappropriately.  
During breakfast she had been sitting on her uncle’s lap, again riding his cock with her ass.  
On their way to the check-up she had been ordered to warm his cock while he had been driving – and when they had arrived, he had pressed her face down, ordering her to suck him off.  
Then she had given three blowjobs after the check-up and she had received a pounding for her pussy.  
On their way back, she had needed to warm his cock with her mouth again – and before leaving the car, she had been ordered to suck him off.  
There had been lunch at the cottage for them, so with no need to cook, John had used the time for something else.  
The whole afternoon they had watched porn, while John had used her as his living fleshlight – filling all her three holes up and up and up.  
Leaking cum from all three holes there had been a little filming session in the basement, were he had masturbated on her, before using a dog cock dildo for her pussy and ass until she had squirted twice.  
During dinner she had eaten the deliciously cooked meal by John, but afterwards John had fucked her pussy on the table.  
Since she had felt cold, there had been a bathtub session – and of course John had been in it, too. Both his hands had pleasured her – her ass and her pussy at the same time; he had made her gush three times quite easily and quickly.  
Feeling very tired after that day and the hot bathtub, she had wanted to go to bed, but she had needed to offer her cunt and ass one more time for her horny uncle – one thrust for her ass, one thrust for her pussy.  
She had collapsed into her bed and dozed off after a very inappropriate French deep kiss with her uncle, telling him she loved the day and him, hearing that she was loved by him as well.

John’s phone was buzzing – but instead of answering it, he went to the front door and opened it. 

There she was – black curly hair, dark skin, dark brown eyes.  
The trainee nurse from the hospital, who had been cheeky enough to get herself a ride on his cock four days ago.

Of course, he had her number – and no, he hadn’t asked for it.  
The young trainee nurse had asked him for his number.  
But of course, if she hadn’t asked, he would have asked – he wouldn’t deny himself such a young bitch and slut. 

“Come in.” He grinned.

He closed the door behind her.

“So, here I am.”, she winked, taking of her coat, presenting teasing and saucy lingerie. “Ready for you, Dr. Watson. So ready.” She said with a seducing voice.

John licked his lips, raised his eyebrows, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.  
He eyed her, she even turned around for him – red and naughty lingerie, showing her boobs a little bit, showing her cunt and ass a little bit; stockings and high heels in the same naughty colour. 

“Have you been in the cab like this?”  
“Of course.” She smiled cheekily.  
John licked his lips, still eyed her.  
“Have you always been such a naughty slut?”  
“Oh yeah, always, Dr. Watson. Me and my friends, we have always been up to very naughty things.”  
John smirked.  
“I am sure you have taken lots of cocks already.”  
“Oh yeah, lots of – up my ass, deep in my cunt, down my throat. And you, Dr. Watson. How many men and women have been pleasured with your cock?” She asked.

John came closer, stripped.  
He got rid of his shirt.  
He got rid of his trousers.  
He got rid of his shorts.  
John freed his cock – it was stiff, hard, throbbing.

“Oh, girl. Believe me, definitely much more than cocks you can take in your entire life.” He said with a charming voice. “This cock has fucked a lot of people already, and it will fuck you again.”

He came even closer, grabbed between her thighs, just to feel that there was a hole right where her pussy was.  
“Hmh, nice.” He said. “Just the right lingerie for a slut like you.” He murmured. His lips kissed her hair over her ear, his fingers tickled her cunt. “You know, there’s one thing you have to wear for me, since you can’t keep your voice down with my cock buried in your slutty hole.”  
“I assume it’s the gag lying on the table here…” She moaned.  
“Exactly.”  
“We’re not in the hospital, Dr. Watson. So, you can fuck me and let me scream in pleasure.”  
John buried his finger in her wet cunt.  
“You see, that’s my sister’s house and I watch my niece, who’s sleeping. So, no, I can’t let you scream in pleasure.”  
Lizzie licked her lips, already enjoying his finger deeply.  
“How old is she.”  
“Not old enough to join. Just a teen.” He said.  
“Gosh, I wouldn’t have given a shit, if I had an uncle like you.”  
John chuckled and pulled his finger out of her cunt.  
“Get the gag.”

Lizzie looked at him, smirked and walked off to get the gag.  
Being a bitch and slut and having quite a lot of sex, she just put the red ball into her mouth and strapped it around her head.

John slapped her ass.  
“Sit down on the armchair, lean back, spread your legs and put them over the armrests.”  
Another slap for her ass.

Watching her closely, he waited until she was leaning in the armchair, her legs spread and hanging over the armrests.

John eyed her with greedy eyes.

“Mhm,… you are offering me more than your pussy.” He said.  
His hand grabbed between her spread legs, rubbing her pussy, then rubbing her rim muscle – there was another hole in her lingerie.  
She moaned behind the gag.  
He looked up to her, tapped against the gag.  
“No worries, I’ll take care of your third hole, too. We’ll get rid of the gag when I stuff my cock in your mouth. You won’t be able to make loud noises while you put your mouth to good use – pleasuring my thick and veiny cock.” He winked. “And don’t you worry, I’ll be able to fill your three greedy holes before you have to leave for your shift.”  
He fucked to fingers into her cunt.  
“I think we start here – using the juices you will squirt and my leaking cum as lube for your sweet ass.”

It was said, and it was done.

John crouched down a little bit, and literally jumped onto her.  
He jumped between her legs, buried his cock into her, laid almost on top of her as he humped in her like a pretty horny dog in heat.

Lizzie moaned behind the gag, closed her eyes, grabbed his hair, leaked saliva.  
Thank goodness she switched the hospital – it wasn’t just much better there with much nicer staff and colleagues, on top of that there was a very hot doctor with a luscious cock and amazing skills to please her.  
She moaned and sighed behind the gag – it was amazing how he fucked her into the armchair.  
Gosh, this was so good – her pussy was sparkling and almost exploding with pleasure.

John moaned but kept his voice down.  
He moaned and panted with a naughty sound, moaned right into her ear.  
He was more than thankful for his horny libido, for his ability to fuck the whole day without taking any Viagra as other man needed to do if they would like to have a sex life like his.  
John’s cock was ploughing and pounding her pussy, his balls slapping hard and fast against her heated skin.

He felt her legs tremble, felt her body tremble massively – she was in ecstasy, her pussy extremely wet and extremely hot while she was playfully clenching around his throbbing and twitching cock.  
She panted heavily behind the gag while he fucked her hard into the armchair, while his thick cock hit and rubbed her g-spot constantly and steadily. 

Saliva drooled down her chin.  
Saliva drooled down his chin. 

Her body shook and shivered, tingled and sparkled, exploded with pleasure – she gushed hard around his cock, moaned behind the gag, panted behind the gag.  
He buried his cock deep into her, pressed his heated body against her heated skin – he filled her up with his hot seed, flooded her. 

Lizzie was still squirting, when the long cock slowly slipped out of her cunt.  
She felt the thick hard meat rub across her wet pussy.  
She felt his soft cock getting hard extremely fast while it rubbed itself in pleasure against her squirting cunt – the shaft was throbbing, so hard, so veiny, so long and warm, so wet and slippery. 

John panted right into her ear – it wasn’t an exhausted panting; he was panting with pleasure and lust, with greed and naughtiness.  
It was the kind of panting that got you creepy but also lustful goose bumps. 

He rubbed his wet and twitching cock across her puckering rim muscle, heard her moan behind the gag, heard her beg and plead behind the gag – it sounded like ‘Please fuck my ass’.  
He rubbed his thick meat across her rim muscle, heard her plead and beg, felt her join his rhythm to feel more of his cock. 

“I like it when you greedy whores beg for my cock like that”, John groaned.

The tip of his head nudged at her rim muscle.

“Let’s see how your sweet young ass makes my cock feel. I hope as good as your wet dripping cunt.”

He pushed the thick head in, parted her hole, stretched her walls with his long and thick shaft as she sighed and purred behind the gag, as she leaked her pussy juices, as she leaked saliva.  
He pushed all the way in, pressed his eyes close, threw his head back, moaned and groaned, grunted.

He worked his cock in her ass, felt her tight hole around it, loved the pressure – it felt very good to fuck this trainee nurse.  
A very good fucktoy to enjoy every now and then; especially a seemingly very willing fucktoy – she was sucking his cock in like she hadn’t had a cock in her ass for ages; the way she sucked him into her tight ass was very desperate. 

John leaned back a bit, opened his eyes.  
He looked down to her, grabbed one of her legs, let a finger of the other hand slip into her filled cunt, his thumb rubbed her swollen and red clit as he pounded her ass.  
He would never get enough of sex and all the pleasure he was getting from it; it was just too good.  
John fucked her balls deep as he had fucked her pussy balls deep – it was a quick and intense rhythm, giving her a lot of pleasure and sparkles, giving himself a lot of tingles and pleasure.

His cock throbbed and twitched heavily in her, spread her walls, rubbed itself to happiness.  
His skills, his fingers and his cock made her moan heavily behind the gag – her moans were dirty and slutty.

Lizzie felt like she was on drugs – she felt a huge pleasure, was more than thankful to get pounded like this.  
She was more than happy to offer him her holes and she was more than grateful that he took the offer and that he delivered like hell.  
Gosh, she would rather stay here getting fucked all night long than going to work – luckily sometimes they would have the same shift, and then, maybe there would be time to have a quickie somewhere.  
She felt her pussy quiver, felt her legs tremble and shiver.  
She felt her heart beating faster, felt her veins pucker with pleasure.  
She grabbed the armrests hard, when she squirted all over again.  
Saliva drooled down her chin.

John felt her squirt against his fingers, encouraged her with his voice.

“Oh yeah, come on, bitch. Squirt for me, show me how much pleasure you really get from my cock and touches.”

Another wave of squirting juices spurted out of her cunt when he filled her ass with his white cream. 

His hot and thick seed filled her ass to the brim, before he pulled out, before he masturbated in front of her to get his cock once again pretty hard and strong. 

“You better make sure that you kneel in front of me, having your mouth ready for my big cock in the next ten seconds.”

Lizzie hurried up.  
She unlocked the gag, slipped to the ground, licked her lips, opened them.  
In less than ten seconds, Lizzie knelt in front of him, her mouth open, her eyes dreamy.

John grabbed her hair, pushed her closer, pushed his cock into her mouth.  
His hand pulled at her hair to pull her back from his cock just to push her closer again.  
He used her hair as the handle, fucked his thick cock with her mouth – with her sweet, wet and hot mouth.  
John looked down, moaned.

Lizzie let him control her movements.  
She sucked and licked and nibbled.  
She opened her throat for him.  
Lizzie moaned around his thick shaft – it tasted delicious. 

“Still a noisy bitch even with a thick cock down your throat.”

He grabbed her hair with both hands, grabbed her head, kept her in place.  
He had used her as a fucktoy by pulling at her hair, now he was using her as a fucktoy by just pounding in.

His cock throbbed in her mouth and throat.  
His balls it her wet chin – saliva was drooling down.  
His hips jerked frantically.

It was always good to have a sweet mouth wrapped around the cock, a working tongue against his shaft and sucking lips around the tip of his cock. 

Feeling a sudden desire for his niece’s cunt and ass, John wanted to get rid of Lizzie as soon as possible.  
He relaxed for a little moment, let the orgasm hit him hard, let his cock and balls have it.  
He shot his load down her throat – couldn’t stop thinking about his niece.  
John pulled out, patted her cheek.

“Get your coat, and then off you go. Told you I’ll get all your holes filled up before you need to leave for work.” He said and patted her cheek again. “Thanks for the offer.”  
Lizzie swallowed his load, licked her lips and stood up.  
“Can’t wait to see you again.” She flirted with a wink.  
“The next time we see each other I’ll fuck one of your holes, no matter where we meet in the hospital – so make sure you’re always ready when you see that we share a shift.”  
Lizzie got her clothes, smirked at him.  
“Just take me when you see me, Dr. Watson. Could really use some more creampie loads of your thick cock and heavy balls.”

John nodded with a smirking smile and was getting rid of her like she was just a sex toy he was throwing in the corner after he had used it.

Having her out of the house a few moments later, John walked upstairs.  
He really needed his niece again, these check-up days just got him pretty horny, since he was even more aware of the fact that he had knocked her up with a baby, that he had bred her, that he had impregnated her. 

He opened the door to her room, walked in, switched on the bedside lamp and sat down on the bed.  
His hand pushed the blanket away – she was wearing a shirt and some sweatpants.  
John looked at her, grabbed between her legs, rubbed her cunt through her sweatpants.

“Hey Baby.” He murmured. “Wake up, your pussy fuck hole is required for your uncle’s pleasure.”

Emma yawned and shifted, slowly opened her eyes.  
She rubbed her eyes, felt his hand between her thighs rubbing her covered cunt.  
She yawned again, looked tiredly up to her uncle.  
Emma shook her head.

“Hmh, please. I’m tired, Uncle John.”  
“I’m not – and you don’t really have to be awake for this. Just relax and let me use your underage cunt. I just really want to give my knocked up underage niece a huge load of thick cum.”  
She shook her head again.  
“In the morning. Please, Uncle John.” She yawned again. “I don’t really want to – you have used me so often today. Can’t you wait a few hours?”  
“Do I look like I can wait a few hours to enjoy myself while having incest sex with my underage pregnant niece?” He asked. “No!” He answered and climbed into the bed. “Of course, I can’t wait. And I don’t have to, since your holes are my holes – or did you forget what you are?” He asked. His hands grabbed her boobs. “You are my slut.” He massaged her boobs. “You are my fucktoy.” He grabbed her covered pussy. “You are my whore.” He massaged her pussy. “I can use you where I want, when I want, how I want. You agreed to this. You agreed to be your uncle’s sex slave – and since I am a very horny, incest-loving paedophile, I don’t want to wait another few hours when I have the opportunity to fuck my underage niece who’s pregnant with my baby.”

Emma swallowed.

“But, please. I’m not really in the mood for sex. I just want to sleep.”  
John eyed her.  
“You can, sweet darling. I don’t mind. But I definitely won’t wait a few hours.

John grabbed her hips, wanted to pull down her sweatpants but she struggled.  
John raised his eyebrows.  
He winked softly and grabbed her thighs, pulled at the sweatpants and ripped it apart – the fabric tore right at her horny fuck hole.  
He grabbed between her thighs, felt her pussy.

“All wet. So, don’t deny it.” He winked charmingly.  
“It’s still your cum.” She murmured. “Please. I really don’t want to.”

John bent down, kissed her ear.

“I’m sorry to have to break this news, but if your holes are used or not is not your decision. It’s mine. It’s alright if you don’t want to get used again, but it will happen. So, here’s another tip – just relax, let me do it, get back to sleep and we’re done - if I have to fight through struggles and whimpers it will hurt. So, are you gonna struggle?”  
Emma chewed her lips, shook her head.  
“No.”  
“Are you gonna let me use that wet cunt?”  
Emma chewed her lips and nodded.  
“Yes.”

John smiled and patted her right cheek softly.

He spread her legs apart, grabbed his heavy and full balls and nudged them against her pussy.  
He saw in her eyes that she had enough of today, but she stayed calm.  
He pressed his balls against her pussy, tried to squeeze them into her wet tunnel. 

Emma chewed her lips, closed her eyes, hoped it wouldn’t take too long.  
She was tired and exhausted, her pussy and ass and mouth felt sore today – no wonder, she had been used quite often today.  
It really was the first time she had wanted to reject him. It really was the first time she wasn’t quite in the mood – she loved sex, but she had enough for today.  
It was a weird feeling to be touched right now – to be touched right now by him, by her uncle.

For the first time it was weird feeling his balls.  
For the first time it was weird having him in her bed, naked and hard.  
For the first time it was very weird thinking about the baby in her belly and all the things they have done until now.  
For the first time it felt wrong.

She wouldn’t say anything.  
She would obey.  
She would just let him take her body.

Emma bit her lips, pressed her eyes close, tried not to think about it, tried just to relax – tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow everything would be fine again.

John squeezed his thick and heavy balls into her wet cunt, his cock was standing up hard and proud.  
He looked into her face, saw the stress on her face.  
He liked to see it.  
John wouldn’t have to rape her hard and bluntly since she obeyed.

“It’s good to see my balls stuffed in your wet pussy, slut.” He moaned and moved a bit to get some kind of friction for his balls. “It’s so warm and wet and tight in here.”

He moved a bit more, fucked his balls in her wet cunt, her walls were clenching around the thick and heavy balls.  
He grabbed his cock, wrapped his hand around it, stroked it carefully and steadily.  
He watched his niece who was clearly not having any fun at all.

Well he would show her that she was enjoying it.

His hand pushed his cock down, his hand squeezed his cock into her pussy, too.  
His cock and balls were twitching and throbbing, happy to be trapped in a pussy together. 

He loved to fuck like this every now and then, but it was never easy to push balls inside a cunt or ass and getting the cock in, too.  
He had managed it quite easily today.

The index finger and thumb of his left hand grabbed her clit, it was rubbed and rolled between them.  
The index finger of the right hand tapped onto her clit in a steady rhythm.

She pinched her eyes close – it was just too much.  
She had been happy, when her uncle had called it a day.  
She had been happy to be alone to recover, to be fit for the next day and more sex.  
She loved having sex with him, but not this time.  
This felt wrong and weird, and she would rather be anywhere else than here.

It wasn’t hurting, she was used to be stuffed, she was able to handle his cock and balls in her pussy – but it just wasn’t hurting because she relaxed for him and didn’t struggle.

It tickled and sparkled between her legs – a lot and very intense.  
Her body erupted and shook – quickly and heavily.  
His fingers were rubbing and tapping her to a forced orgasm.

She chewed her trembling lips.

She didn’t want to squirt but her uncle made her.  
He forced her to squirt by rolling her clit between his fingers and tapping it with another – a steady rhythm, while he slowly fucked away in her with his balls and his cock, small thrusts but it felt enormously intense.

“There you go. You can’t be that tired when you squirt before I gave you my load.” He smirked. “I’m sure you will squirt again before I unload a huge load into you.” He promised her another forced orgasm – didn’t stop the rolling and tapping. “You love to have my balls and cock in your cunt, don’t you?”

“Yes. I do.” Emma said, even so it was a lie right now.

John knew it was a lie, but he had wanted to hear it from her.

“Tell me what you love, fucktoy.”  
“I love getting my underage holes fucked by my paedophilic uncle.” She murmured and felt weird. “I love having his incest cock in my holes.” She murmured again. “I love feeling both his cock and balls in my cunt, fucking me.”  
“Good girl.” He said and licked his lips. “Knew you would love it.” He smirked and rubbed and rolled and tapped her clit. “What are you, Emma? Tell me what you are, and what you’ll be in future.”  
“I am… I am yours and Sherlock’s underage and kicked up slut, fucktoy and whore.” She said and hoped he would just shoot his load. “I’ll be yours and Sherlock’s slut, fucktoy and whore. I’ll be a whore at the sex club pleasuring you and all the other costumers. I’ll be a paedophilic incest mum for our baby.” She said, knowing it was what he wanted to hear from her.  
“That’s right.” John moaned as he pounded her with small thrusts, didn’t want his balls to slip out. “Looks like you’re right in front of another orgasm, my underage slut.”

And she squirted again heavily – her body shook and trembled, shivered and quivered. 

But John didn’t let go of her.  
His cock and balls fucked her, his hands teased and forced her to feel pleasure.  
“Knew you can’t get enough, not even after a day like this.” He moaned and watched her struggling face.  
It was a joy to see it.  
It had been a joy to feel her struggle and writhe, to see her kicking and to hear her cry and whimper when he had kind of raped her while she had been drugged and Julie had watched.

He teased and forced her to experience a third unwanted orgasm by rolling and tapping her swollen, red and abused clit.

He bent down when her body erupted heavily.  
He kissed her ear in a dirty way.  
“Don’t lie to me again – you know I can proof that you are in the mood and quite horny.” He whispered and turned the forced squirting orgasms against her. “You always want this, I know you can’t get enough, I know you want to be fucked and used and abused 24/7 - so, don’t lie to me, sweet angel.” He said, knowing he was the one who lied, knowing she really hadn’t wanted to have sex with him.  
He licked her ear and sat up again.

Emma swallowed, chewed her lips, wanted it to end.  
She needed to calm herself down not to struggle and whimper, since she felt highly humiliated by all of this right now.  
She still pinched her eyes close.

It was getting wetter and warmer.

Her uncle shot his load into her – a very big load.  
The cock slipped out, the balls kept his big load in her like a plug, but his cock wasn’t done yet.  
His cum messed up her shirt and her face – his cum was shooting out of his cock like a fountain. 

Struggling with the humiliation, Emma clenched around her uncle’s balls.

The clenching milked his balls and he got his niece dirtier and dirtier while cum was spurting out of his cock like it was a fountain.  
So much cum in her pussy.  
So much cum on her shirt.  
So much cum in her face.  
The clenching made him hornier and he moaned louder.

“Gosh, yes, you are such a good slut. Milk me, you dirty slut, milk your uncle’s balls in your underage pussy.”

He humped his balls in her pussy a little bit, still moaned and spurted his loads onto her body.

“Fuck, that’s so good.” He hissed and grunted. “That’s the amount I fucked into you when I knocked you up.” 

He sighed when a last load hit her face and shirt.

John licked his lips, felt quite satisfied.  
He pulled his balls out of her abused cunt; they were empty for the moment.  
He licked his lips again, crawled over her.  
John wiped his cock through her face, collected his white semen.

“Open your mouth, sweetie.”

He let her lick his cock clean, before wiping it through her face again to collect more of his seed.

He cleaned her face – collecting cum with his cock, making her lick his cock clean, feeding her with his cum.  
He cleaned her face until it was free if cum. 

“There you are my beautiful princess.” He smiled and dropped his body next to her, being all sweet and kind and charming again. “Come here, let’s have a cuddle after that amazing day.” He said and pulled her softly into his arms. He rubbed her back. “So glad everything is fine with our little one – and you did just a pretty awesome job today as my slut, fucktoy and whore. Not to forget that you gave my friend a very great and thankful blowjob – twice.” He said charmingly. “You can be so proud of yourself. I am proud of you. And I love you.” He said softly and hugged her tight. “I love you so much, princess.”

Emma chewed her lips, snuggled up against him.  
His voice soothed her down.  
His voice and hug and comfort made her feel comfortable again – it made her wonder why she had felt weird about all of this.  
Emma snuggled closer, hugged him very tight.

“I love you too, Uncle John!”


	22. You owe me one

This weekend and the next week were very special since they didn’t really need to look after Emma.  
This weekend John’s parents had come over from the Highlands of Scotland to visit them; they had arrived yesterday afternoon and they would stay until next weekend.  
They had wanted to see Emma; they had wanted to see how Sherlock was teaching her; they had wanted to see their son and his boyfriend; and they had wanted to give both of them a little break from taking care of a teenager.  
Little did they know that John and Sherlock really loved to take care of this teenager and that this teenager was easy to handle; little did they know that John and Sherlock were using their granddaughter as a slut, whore and fucktoy.  
Anyway, it was a great opportunity to show John’s parents that everything was fine and alright and that nobody needed to worry about anything – and with Emma’s pregnant flat belly still easy to hide, it was a great opportunity to let John’s parents see her now, when it still was easy to hide that their granddaughter was pregnant with her uncle’s baby.  
And on top of that, John and Sherlock had some time for themselves – maybe running through London to catch criminals, instead of just Sherlock running through London and getting help from John only from home; maybe for some kinky sex time, just for themselves.

Today, John’s parents had wanted to have a day with their granddaughter – the whole day.  
It played into Sherlock’s hands, but he had known that before, since John’s parents had told them before they arrived that they wanted to spent Saturday with their granddaughter, that they even had booked some tickets in the evening for a musical their granddaughter liked and wanted to see.  
Sherlock had made his own plans for this Saturday – he had made them a few days ago, had needed to organise a few things for it.  
And with what happened last night he had a good chance to talk John into some parts of this plan – John really did owe him something.

When Emma and John’s parents had left the house after breakfast, Sherlock had asked John to spend the day in the loft, and John had agreed to it right away – thinking Sherlock wanted to get fucked the whole day, maybe while watching some porn, maybe while looking down into the busy streets and over to other apartments, maybe while being in the BDSM room.

John was rubbing his hands across Sherlock’s shirt, kissed his chin – he was standing in the loft with him.

“So, handsome man, what do you want me to do with you?” He asked and kissed the chin of his detective again. “Anything special going on in your genius mind?”  
Sherlock grabbed John’s butt cheeks.  
“Yes, something special is going on there.” He answered his question.  
“Then fill me in.” John winked. “How can I give you a good time, darling?”  
“I want you to be my slut until your parents leave next Sunday. I want to have a special day here today, strapping you down in the BDSM room, playing with you while you are blindfolded; later I want to watch a special video with you. I want to put your cheating, paedophilic, greedy, incest cock into chastity until your parents leave – which means that I want to fuck your boy pussy the whole week; which means you have to please my cock with your mouth and hands; which means just your tongue and fingers in your little niece; which means you’ll fuck your niece with a strap-on or I’ll fuck her with my bare cock. You won’t get a proper milking the whole week this time – you can try to get off as much as you need with your cock caged; won’t be close to satisfying, not even a bit, we both know that. Your balls will ache and hurt like hell the whole week. That’s what I want from you.”

John chuckled.

“Baby. That’s not what you will get.” He said charmingly. “At least not all of it. We can maybe talk about it, when you give me a proper milking each morning and evening.”  
Sherlock grabbed John’s ass harder.  
“Well, I think that’s what I should get – exactly like this. You owe me one, John.”  
“I owe you one? Why is that? I haven’t done anything to get punished. I haven’t crossed the cheating lines and rules.” John grinned softly.  
Sherlock massaged John’s ass.  
“Can you remember last night in the shower? Can you remember what I told you when you wanted to have sex with me? I can remember. I said no, I haven’t wanted to get my ass ploughed and my cock masturbated. I haven’t wanted to get my mouth muffled with your hand so your parents don’t hear me whimper and struggle. You did it anyway. It’s not the first time you literally raped me since we stuffed Emma with fleshlights and used her the whole day. It’s time you do something for me.”

John looked up to him, bit his lower lip, rubbed Sherlock’s muscly chest. He stood up on tiptoes, murmured into Sherlock’s ear.

“Well,… you’re right. I did that,… a few times since that day with Emma. You’re just not the only one who can make deductions. I am pretty sure after that first time, when I raped three squirting orgasms out of you, you kinda loved to be humiliated like this. I’m pretty sure you found it weirdly erotic; you were humiliated, ashamed, embarrassed; you felt dirty and filthy, but turned on by it. I am pretty sure I sensed that you wanted it to happen again – not in agreement, not in a roleplay or fantasy; you want me to rape you when you’re truly unwilling – not every time, but sometimes. And last night I sensed that you weren’t willing a little tiny bit but that you wanted me to take you anyway.” John murmured. “God, you were so tight, so unwilling, you couldn’t even cum a long time – I needed to work your cock a long time before you were at least able to have a dry orgasm. I know how bad you felt afterwards, but I also know how much you liked it anyway – it’s driving you crazy, isn’t it?”

Sherlock pressed John closer; his heart was pounding pretty fast.

“You’re right with everything. This deduction of yours was on point. I like it when we do our role plays, but it’s a different feeling when you rape me for real – because then I don’t pretend not wanting it, then I don’t want it for real and I am not in the mood. It drives me crazy, that’s also true – I can’t understand why I can feel humiliated, ashamed, embarrassed, kinda scared, filthy and dirty, but on the same time happy that you don’t give a shit that I told you I’m not in the mood and I don’t want to have sex. It’s weirdly erotic, it strangely turns me on. Nevertheless, you have sex with me unwillingly; nevertheless, you rape me, and you force me to an orgasm. You owe me one for this.”

John kissed his ear.

“I can just say, thank you for letting me do this to you – it feels so much better than in a role play. Role play is not real, and one always knows that. Real rape is so much better. So, I think, I really owe you one. I’ll agree on all your wishes, if you let me rape you for real when I sense you kind of want me to.”

Sherlock licked his lips, nodded.

“Deal.” He said. “If you ever fail making the right deduction during that deal, I’ll use a safe word.”  
“Same as usual?”  
“No. It will be Baskerville. If I say our usual safe word, you can go on - then I am just struggling with what you do because I don’t want this and I am not in the mood, but I still feel this weird feeling that’s driving me crazy. But when you hear me say Baskerville, then your deduction failed, and I am not just unwilling and not in the mood, but also not even feeling this weird erotic feeling. If you don’t stop then, you’ll have a really big problem, without me in your life.”  
John kissed his ear again.  
“Don’t you worry. I won’t cross that line of the deal. The last thing I want is losing you. I would give up everything for you. I love you, Sherlock – you can’t imagine how much I do. Every time it happened since the fleshlight day until today, I always sensed you kind of wanted it, even so you were absolutely unwilling, not in the mood for sex, even troubling to get a hard one or to have a proper orgasm, even struggling and asking me more than once to stop. I know you haven’t played it; I know you haven’t pretended it; I know this was real – but I always sensed this curious weird feeling inside you, that wants to know what it feels like to be raped for real.“  
“And you were right, every time. But with that deal, I just want to have a safe word, in case you ever will fail. Unlikely, since you’re very attentive when it comes to me, us, our love life and sex life – but that doesn’t mean you’ll never fail.”

Sherlock kissed John’s cheek. He felt a kiss from John, too.  
“You don’t like it at all, right? Everything I do when I rape you.”  
“Yes and no. It’s hard to explain. I don’t like one single touch from you when you take me without my agreement. It feels disgusting, weird, not right, just totally wrong. I feel massively embarrassed, ashamed, humiliated, dirty and filthy. I am disgusted by myself when it happens. I can’t feel any pleasure during it, not a tiny little bit; and I feel scared of you the whole time. That is completely different to a rape play – during that I just pretend to feel like everything I just told you, during it I feel lots of pleasure, and I don’t have a problem with having a hard one or an orgasm. When you rape me for real, I feel this weird erotic feeling, the curiosity of getting raped for real and what it feels like that very moment and this very time, and afterwards when it’s all over I also feel happy, but the other feelings aren’t gone. Afterwards I can also feel this weird wish that it happens again. But probably 99% of it is just hell and not a little bit of fun.”  
“Thank you for telling me. And thank you for letting me do this to you. I really appreciate it.”  
“I know you do.” Sherlock said and gave him another kiss. “We have a deal now, cutie. I have a lovely plan for today and we should start.”  
A last kiss for John before Sherlock stepped back.

Sherlock had led him to the BDSM room, had ordered him to undress.  
John had obeyed – he had undressed completely, from head to toe.  
And he had laid down on his back like Sherlock had asked him to do. 

He smiled up to Sherlock, who crawled into the bed, too.  
He was excited about today, was even excited about this week, even so it meant being stuck in the cock cage without a proper milking – it would be a massive torture, but he liked the adventure behind it, liked the idea behind it, liked what he was allowed to do with Sherlock for taking part in this special play.  
It probably would be a hard challenge, especially now with an underage cunt around him – but he couldn’t wait to do what Sherlock wanted him to do; he couldn’t wait to be his slut for this week, even so he normally loved to be the one who’s in charge.

Sherlock bent down, laid a black blindfold onto John’s eyes, strapped it around John’s head, made him completely blind. 

John couldn’t see anything anymore – just black, it was just black in front of his eyes.  
Lips kissed his – he closed his eyes even so he couldn’t see anything, but he always closed his eyes when Sherlock was kissing him, no matter where he was kissed; it just felt even a thousand times better with closed eyes, and it already felt incredible with his eyes open.  
He sighed into Sherlock’s kiss, felt his lips on his nose, on his cheeks, on his neck, on his ears, temples and forehead.  
He purred and sighed again.  
It felt like Sherlock was leaving the bed.

He listened attentively.  
There was a clicking sound, a metal against metal sound – four times.  
He got goose bumps, could imagine what Sherlock had installed – four restraints, each for one wrist and one ankle.  
He had been absolutely right.  
His right arm was lifted up and pointing to the right corner of the bed – a thick leather restraint was wrapped around his wrist.  
A few moments later his right leg was spread to the lower right corner of the bed; a thick leather restraint was wrapped around his ankle.  
He got more goose bumps, even felt his cock harden.  
It was absolutely exciting; it turned him on.  
His left leg was spread – away from the body, pointing to the lower left corner of the bed. His ankle trapped in a thick leather restraint.  
With both legs spread apart widely, he lay on the bed right on display, presenting his body.  
Just a few moments later, his left arm was spread apart, too, trapped in the leather restraint with the metal chains. 

John was lying on the bed, restraint on his ankles and wrists, his legs and arms spread apart from his body, as wide as possible.  
He was wearing a blindfold, couldn’t see anything.  
His cock was hard by now, standing up proudly.  
He still had goose bumps – it was just too exciting.  
John licked his lips, curious what would happen next – his boyfriend always had incredible ideas.

He listened closely but he couldn’t hear anything.  
He had the feeling Sherlock was just staring at him, eyeing him, eyeing his whole body from head to toe and especially his cock.  
He leaked pre-cum – even so, he didn’t even know if Sherlock was really watching, if Sherlock was even in the room. This man was able to walk without making any noise. Maybe he wasn’t even in the room, maybe he was very close, maybe he was staring at him from the distance.  
It made him nervous but horny.  
It made him leak more pre-cum. 

He flinched when he heard Sherlock’s voice.

“Say something about Emma.” Sherlock asked him 15 minutes later. 

His heart pounded fast – he had scared the shit out of him. He breathed in and out, licked his lips when he had calmed down.  
“She’s a beautiful young girl, my fucktoy, whore and slut – our fucktoy, whore and slut.” He said, licking his lips again, feeling his cock twitch.  
“What do you love to do with her,… the most?”  
“Impossible to answer that question. I just love to play with her, every game. I love to fuck this greedy underage slut all by myself, but I also love to make her do all the work, and I also love to use her with you or Julie. I just love to have my cock in one of her holes.” He answered and his cock twitched even more.  
“Do you know how often you have fucked her pussy, her ass and her mouth?”  
“God, I couldn’t even say how often I’ve fucked one of her holes.” He gasped. “Often, very often – and not as often as she deserved to be fucked due to the lack of time.  
“What would you love to do with her again?”  
Johns cock twitched and throbbed even more; more pre-cum was leaking out of his hard cock.  
“Everything. But if I had to decide right now,… I’d love to fuck her in this rotten abandon cabin again. With you. You know that one in the Highlands of Scotland.” He made fists wanted to touch his throbbing and aching cock badly. “God, I loved to fuck her in this rotten damp cabin, with all the dirt and the cum and condoms, and the smell. It was so filthy and dirty.” He arched his back. “God, and I’d love to fuck her in the car in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night again. I came so hard, and it reminded me of my aunt and uncle – they first fucked me in the middle of a forest by the age of nine, we’ve been on our way back home from a birthday. My uncle had stopped there because he had needed to get off in me – I’ve stopped with Emma in a forest, too. Just to get off in her. I’ve ploughed her pussy hard, she had whimpered.” He moaned, felt his legs tremble and cock ache and pucker. “Fuck, just thinking about it. You know what I did to her this morning?”  
“Tell me.” Sherlock’s deep voice drooled to him.

John licked his lips, jerked his hips in the air to get some friction, but there was just cool air – it made him hornier and more desperate. 

“Before my mum and dad and you were awake, I got into her room. I fucked her – I filled her ass with cum and pushed a nice butt plug in to keep it there. I shot another big load into her panties. She’s walking around with my mum and dad, with cum in her ass and a plug keeping it in place, and with dirty filthy panties. This little whore will feel my cum the whole day and my parents think she’s an innocent sweet little girl.” He smirked.  
He literally heard Sherlock smirk, too.  
“That was a great idea – and I am sure she appreciates it. She loves your cum. She loves it when you mess her up with your cum, in her holes, on her body, in her bed, on her clothes… ”  
“I know – and this little underage incest slut gets it from me. What uncle would I be to deny her this wish?” He asked and still fucked the air – he was on the edge of a handsfree orgasm, without seeing or feeling anything, just by talking about his niece.  
“Is there something else you would love to do with her again, or you loved to do?”

John licked his lips again, pressed his eyes close.  
He knew something.  
And just thinking about it, made him shoot long thick ropes of cum – he covered himself with it, made a mess.

“Fuck!” He moaned and jerked his hips desperately upwards, imagining fucking his niece. “God, I… I loved to impregnate her. It felt fucking awesome to knock her up. Fuck.” He moaned and jerked his hips upwards while he was still spurting lots of cum. “I fucked a baby into my underage niece – I made her my breeding bitch, and she took it so well. Thank goodness my sister and her husband got this job offer. I couldn’t have done it with them being in London. Their innocent little girl is a big fucking slut, a whore for her uncle and his boyfriend, an incredibly fucktoy, an amazing breeding bitch,… and hopefully she will be so massively addicted with sex by the age of 18 that she can’t imagine doing something else than working as a prostitute.” John got lost in his words while emptying his balls. “I could fuck and pay her – it would be even more dirty and filthy.”

“I can see how much you like the thought of it, you’re a spurting little mess, slut.”

John emptied his balls handsfree, didn’t hear Sherlock anymore.  
Was he watching, was he here, was he somewhere else?  
He licked his lips, imagined Sherlock was watching him with his piercing eyes; imagined Sherlock was eyeing every little part of his body with his luscious lustful look.  
He felt his balls filling up.

The doorbell rang.

John sucked in the air.  
He had been so far away with his thoughts that the doorbell made him flinch.  
Someone was coming.  
But who?  
Sherlock must have invited someone.  
Maybe Sherlock wanted to watch him cheat while he let someone else fuck him,  
Maybe Sherlock had invited someone for himself to fuck with and to make him listen to it – but this could just be Julie; Sherlock wouldn’t have sex with anyone else but him or Julie or Emma, and Emma was busy with his parents.  
His cock got hard again, immensely hard – it turned him on not to know what was happening and who was here.

He suddenly felt a hand in his hair.

“You shouldn’t hear nor see what’s happening to you now – but enjoy the feeling of it, my slut. Make me proud, give them a good time while they use your body. Give them huge amounts of cum, they crave for it. Remember it’s the last day you can cum for real until next Sunday. So, enjoy this cock and pussy, give me a good show and make me cum by watching you getting fucked and used.”

Suddenly plugs were shoved into his ears – very expensive earplugs, he wouldn’t even hear a fire alarm with them nor a huge bomb exploding on the street. He was completely and utterly deaf with them.

His heard pounded even faster.  
He knew he could trust Sherlock.  
He knew he didn’t need to be scared or anything.  
Yes, Sherlock wanted him to be his slut and slave today and for the rest of the week, but he wouldn’t cross his lines, not even after he had raped him a few times by now.  
He had just crossed them once, when he had tested the drugs – but that had been necessary.  
Everything Sherlock was making him go through when he was his slut and slave, he was always agreeing to – it was always something he liked, loved or craved for; even so it maybe meant to get tortured during it.  
He was absolutely excited. 

Someone shoved a pillow under his butt, lifting up his hips a little bit, but at the same time someone else pushed a small dildo into his mouth, strapped a leather belt around his head – it was a dildo gag, and the way it felt told him that another bigger dildo was standing up proudly on the other side of the gag.  
Two people.  
And he was pretty sure one of them would fuck his ass while the other would ride his face. 

Wet, slippery fingers rubbed across his rim muscle, pushed in – two at once were stretching him. Another hand was wrapped around his hard cock.  
A strong hand – probably a man.  
He felt someone sitting down on his face, burying the cock deep into their hole – the way it felt told him that it had to be a woman.  
She leaned forward, wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.  
The hand around the base of his cock slid to his balls but one hand of the woman wrapped itself around the thick base of his cock now.

His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage.  
He moaned with the dildo in his mouth, sucked at it eagerly, wishing it was a real cock.  
It felt like torture not to see what was happening, not to hear if they were moaning or if they were saying anything.  
But his cock and mind and body were loving it. 

Fingers disappeared; a cock was taking what it needed.

He moaned around the dildo gag, sucked and played with it while feeling the woman ride the bigger dildo.  
She wasn’t just riding the dildo that was attached to his mouth; she was also sucking hard at the tip of his cock while her hand stroked and worked his thick and hard shaft.  
He whimpered and moaned desperately behind the dildo gag.  
God, he wanted to join these two for real.  
He was sure it would be a fucking lot of fun to have a nice threesome night with them, getting fucked by them, fuck them, filling their holes up with his thick cheating cum. 

The woman fucked herself desperately on the dildo, sucked desperately and greedily at his cock, worked his shaft quickly and intensely.  
The man was grabbing his hips, pounding him as desperately as the woman was fucking herself on the dildo – his cock was hitting his prostate quickly and intensely, too. 

John felt dizzy with pleasure, was even seeing stars – this was all too good. 

He couldn’t hear the woman moan.  
He couldn’t hear the man moan.  
He couldn’t hear their praising words and their talking.

It was amazing.

His body trembled with pleasure and excitement.  
His hands made fists.  
His back arched every now and then.  
His skin was heated and sweaty. 

The woman’s suck and licks and nibbles were incredibly good.  
The man’s fuck skills just heaven. 

He got more and more distracted from the pleasure that made him feel more and more dizzy – he had lost track of time, minutes ago, maybe hours ago; he didn’t know.

He came back from the world of dizziness when he felt the woman’s gushing juices splashing down onto his face, drooling down his skin; when he felt the man’s cum filling him up.  
The woman worked his cock harder and quicker with her hand, worked his thick tip harder and faster with her flicking tongue – and right before he spurted his cum, she wrapped her lips around his thick tip.  
He spurted his cum into her throat, felt her swallow, felt her milk his cock, to pump even more cum into her mouth – she got help since the man was tickling and working his balls while filling him up with thick messy cum. 

He didn’t get any chance to relax a little bit from his massive orgasm.  
In fact, he was still spurting a last load of cum when the woman already freed him from the dildo strap-on gag. The thick white cum splashed onto his belly. 

It all happened very fast – Sherlock seemed to have found a couple or two strangers which were absolutely desperate to fuck.  
Their movements and position changing were very quick.

The man hadn’t changed position to be fair, but he rubbed his already rock-hard cock across his puckering rim muscle.  
The woman sat down on his throbbing and twitching hard cock – a last load from his first orgasm filled her up immediately while she sat down slowly and teasingly.  
His cock softened but within a second it got hard again – how couldn’t it with a juicy warm pussy wrapped around it. 

He moaned loudly, arched his back.  
“Fuck!” He licked his lips. “Your pussy feels amazing!” He praised her wet hole. “Your blowjob felt like heaven, it was so good.” He praised her again with desperate moans.  
He still felt the man rubbing the tip of the cock across his rim muscle.  
“Fuckfuckfuck.” John moaned with a begging sound. “You fucked my greedy hole so good. God, please, god,…please fuck me again.” He begged him, knowing he sounded desperate, but it had just felt so fucking good.  
He didn’t really know if he was screaming all this since he couldn’t hear himself – but if he could, he would know how loud and desperately he was actually talking.

The woman clenched around his thick cock, bounced up and down.

John pressed the head into the mattress, pressed his eyes close behind the blindfold.  
His cock twitched and pulsated massively in her.  
“Fuck, yeah! Ride my cock, ride my cock, slut.” He moaned uncontrollably loud.  
He was feeling her hot spot, her wet spot, her passionate ride.  
Her hands were rubbing his chest and belly – her fingers were rubbing and pinching his nipples occasionally.

The tip of the man’s cock slipped finally in after what seemed like hours.  
It was just the tip – in and out, teasing him.  
Just the tip, in and out, all over again.  
The man wasn’t giving him more, but that play drove him crazy and made him horny as fuck. 

John was moaning and groaning, grunting and growling; he was sighing and purring, praising and begging.  
Loudly, desperately, pleadingly, uncontrollably, lustfully, greedily.  
He was encouraging them with his loud pleasurable dizzy screams.

It was still just the tip of the man’s cock that was fucking his ass.  
And unfortunately, the woman had slowed down her passionate ride.

“Fuck! Please, please go on.” He screamed with a highly desperate and begging moan. “Ride me hard, god please fuck my cock quick and hard with your juicy pussy.”

He gasped when not just the man plunged his cock deep and quick into him, but also the woman started to fuck and ride his cock hard and quick. 

His ass was ploughed mercilessly and bluntly – the man was taking what he needed and the way he needed it.  
His cock was getting fucked hard and quick and tight by the woman who was clenching her pussy around his throbbing cock.

They were both taking advantage of his strapped down body with a high rhythm and fast pace, with their merciless and intense play.

He was in ecstasy – his body and his slutty voice were showing it without any doubt.  
He couldn’t even beg any more; he was just able to show with his animalistic sounds how much he loved and appreciated their bodies and fucks. 

He couldn’t say how long he had get fucked like this, but when he finally felt the man filling him up all over again, when he finally felt the woman gush and squirt, when he felt his own cock explode, it felt like it hadn’t been long enough.

God, he would have loved to feel it longer, much longer – not knowing that he had been already fucked like this for over half an hour.  
Good lord, it was such a pleasure to feel his ass getting filled up with cum, to feel his cock being covered in juice, to feel his cock explode with a massive orgasm. 

He wasn’t done with his orgasm when the woman and the man stopped squirting.  
The woman got up; the man slipped out – but two hands were wrapped around his cock.  
One hand smaller than the other wrapped around his shaft – he was feeling the man’s and the woman’s hand.  
A rough thumb was rubbing across the slit of his cum squirting tip.  
Slender fingers were tickling and massaging his balls.  
Four hands were basically milking him dry.

Wave after wave was worked out of him – he moaned all the way through it, praised them, shivered, trembled, sighed and purred. 

But with the first dry orgasms their hands were gone, and he even felt them standing up.


	23. Chapter 23

Minutes passed – silent minutes without a touch, without a feeling.  
He didn’t know what was happening, couldn’t see or hear anything.  
Minutes passed – his heart was racing fast.

Weight on the mattress.  
Fingers were freeing him from the special earplugs – Sherlock’s fingers.  
He felt Sherlock’s lips kissing his right ear.

“I have another little surprise for you,… or two before I put you in chastity.” Sherlock whispered, while his hand found its way between John’s legs. The fingers rubbed across his rim muscle. “Do you want another surprise?”

John swallowed and moaned.  
“God, yes. I want another surprise.” John said, licking his lips.  
“I can’t wait to make you feel my special surprise. I’m sure it will make you scream with pleasure,… even more than my first surprise.”  
John swallowed again.  
“Have I been very loud with them?”  
“Very loud is an understatement for the pleasurable and filthy screams that left your throat. You sounded like a nymphomaniac dirty street whore that hadn’t been fucked in years. I’ll show you when I’m done with you, I filmed it.” He kissed John’s ear again. “Let’s start the second part and the second surprise.” He said and got out of bed.  
John breathed in, still not able to see anything, still restraint to the bed.

A little moment passed.

John was smiling and beaming, couldn’t wait for the next surprise, forgetting that chastity was waiting for him in a few hours.  
He laid on his back, felt Sherlock climb into the BDSM bed all over again.  
He was completely relaxed, waited for the surprise.

The surprise was immensely thick, hard, wet and warm, and it was finding its way in – pushed passed his rim muscle.  
The thick head of what must be a new dildo spread John’s greedy walls massively.

He gasped and sucked in the air, feeling his walls clench hard around the very thick head. He was ripped open by the dildo.

“Fuck! That’s a big one,… that’s a big boy.” He gasped and made fists.  
“Oh yeah, it’s a big one, isn’t it?” Sherlock said. “Let me show you how big it really is.”

John sucked the air in again, gasped and panted when the thick dildo slithered into his greedy hole.  
It was so thick, it was so veiny, and warm and wet with lube – and god, it was so long.  
He felt the veins pressing against his fluttering clenching walls, which were spread and ripped open by the enormous dildo.  
He felt his cock harden very quickly – but he whimpered.  
The deeper the dildo slithered in the harder his cock got, the more he whimpered.  
His ripped hole clenched around it painfully but also sucked it in.  
It reached deeper and deeper – more gasping, more whimpering, more clenching, more sucking

He had never felt such a thick, veiny and long cock up his arse – never; not when he had been a kid and teen, not when he cheated on Sherlock with other men, not when he asked prostitutes to peg him.  
This dildo up his arse was way bigger than anything he had ever felt up his arse.  
It was painful and somehow uncomfortable right now, but his cock showed very well that it liked the dildo immensely – it was rock hard, standing up proudly, twitching and leaking precum. 

It was settled for a little moment, thick balls pressing against his ass.

“Fuck!” John moaned and whimpered.

Sherlock pulled it out, but the head remained.  
A little break but the long shaft was pushed in again – a bit quicker.  
Again, the dildo was pulled out almost completely before the shaft was pushed in all over again.

John’s tight ass got used to it a little bit, but he still whimpered; he still felt the pain, he still felt his hole being ripped open.  
Jesus Christ, that was such a huge dong.  
He was sweating.  
There wasn’t just the sound of pain, John was also moaning – it was like his body couldn’t decide if this huge dildo was too much to take or just too good. 

He whimpered and had a hard time, but on the other hand his moans were greedy, filthy, slutty and horny.  
He struggled and writhed, but his body also offered himself willingly, was begging for more.  
And especially his cock was showing very obvious that this dildo was fucking amazing – there was so much pre-cum, it looked like he had already cum.

“You love it, don’t you?”  
“Yeah!” John whimpered, gasped and moaned.  
“Your body doesn’t know how to react.”  
John moaned and still made fists; he was pressing his body into the mattress but was also arching his back.  
He shivered and trembled.  
“Go… go.. go faster, please.” John moaned with pain, begged and pleaded with his words.  
“I love to see you like this – so up for it, enjoying it massively, but struggling with it. If I go faster you’ll squirt in no time. Even your pre-cum is squirting out of your big twitching cock.”

John licked his lips, arched his back again, begged Sherlock with words to make him cum with that new dildo. 

Sherlock looked down to his boyfriend, smirked.  
He pulled the dildo out completely, before pushing all the way in.  
His hand motions were passionate and hard, the rhythm an exact copy of the way John was fucking him when he was massively greedy and horny – he fucked him in the exact same way, John was fucking him, copied what he had experienced with John’s cock up his arse.  
He had been right, John’s body started to shiver, quiver and tremble right away with pain and pleasure. 

John’s whole body was quivering like hell; he was sweaty; he arched his back over and over again but also tried to press himself into the mattress to get more support.  
He wasn’t just moaning; he was screaming with a lot of pleasure and a bit of pain – the pain faded away more and more since he got used to the massive size of the dildo. He couldn’t stop these sounds, knew he was sounding filthier and dirtier, than a street whore right now – it was just too good.  
His cock was squirting massively – twitching and throbbing.  
His walls were clenching and fluttering, his prostate was puckering and begging for more sensation and stimulation. 

“Fuckfuckfuck.” John screamed with intense pleasure while the orgasm faded away, but the sensation and stimulation still took place.

He was covered in even more of his own cum.  
His cock was getting soft, but Sherlock didn’t stop his passionate and dominant play with the dildo.

“Can you tell what kind of dildo made you gush like a dirty slut Can you tell what kind of dildo is ripping and spreading your hole?”  
“A fucking big one… ” John gasped with a whimper and in ecstasy.  
Sherlock chuckled.  
“That wasn’t a smart answer.”  
“Well, you’re fucking me with a fucking veiny, thick, long and hard dildo, what are you expecting?”  
Sherlock chuckled again.  
“I can tell you what I haven’t expected – I haven’t expected you really would squirt that filthy, dirty, massively and slutty while being fucked by a dildo that has your measurements.” Sherlock said.

John’s cock sprung to live, hard again in just a second.  
“What?” He asked confused.  
His cock felt hard, his balls felt full; he felt extremely horny all of a sudden.

Sherlock chuckled again.  
He stopped fucking John fast and passionate – he changed the rhythm.  
The massive cock was teasingly fucking John in a very slow rhythm.  
“I ordered a dildo version of your cock. I wanted to show you what it feels like to get fucked by you. Feels good to have your own cock up your ass, right? So hard, so veiny, so thick and so long.”  
And again, Sherlock chuckled when white ropes of cum covered even more of John’s body.  
“You don’t have to answer; your cock just showed me. Your own cock made you squirt twice already.” Sherlock teased him.

John swallowed and licked his lips.  
Was Sherlock just teasing him?  
Was this really a dildo with his own measurements?  
He bit into his lip.  
His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage.

The dildo slipped out of his spread hole.

“I’m not joking. It’s yours, even the skin colour and everything. Took them some time to get it exactly right.” Sherlock said from a distance, but his voice sounded like he was coming closer again. “Do you want to feel what Emma feels when she gets fucked by you… ” Sherlock asked.  
John’s head was out of order, his body was deciding for him, was forming the words for him.  
“Yes! Show me!” He said quickly

Sherlock crawled into the messy bed, smirking.  
He knelt down between John’s legs, used the thick cum to lubricate not only his cock but also the strap-on dildo.

John’s eyes went big behind the blindfold when not just the thick head of his cock slipped into his greedy hole but just a little bit later the head of Sherlock’s cock, too.  
He gasped and breathed in quickly, tried to look between his legs to figure out what was happening but couldn’t see anything because of the blindfold.  
Sherlock smirked, explained what was happening, while slowly pushing in.  
“Oh, darling,… you haven’t let me finish talking. I’ve wanted to ask you, if you want to feel what Emma feels when she gets fucked by you and by me – double anal.” He smirked and slipped in deeper; he heard his boyfriend whimper, saw him struggle, saw him sweat and swallow – his rear hole was spread widely. “I’ve also ordered a strap-on version of your cock.” Sherlock’s dark and deep voice drooled. “Now you know what it feels like to be Emma during a double anal, my love.”  
John pinched his eyes close, panted heavily.

“Fuck! God, that’s so fucking big.” John moaned and panted, whimpered and whined. His cock showed joy, even so his ass was hurting a lot. “Fuck,… but it’s so good.” He moaned again, his body shaking.  
“Don’t say.” Sherlock smirked. “Your cock is twitching and squirting pre-cum.” Sherlock stated. “Can’t wait to see what this cock does when I show you the video.”

Sherlock gave him a little moment to get used to two cocks, but since he was excited about showing him the video, it wasn’t too long.  
He looked down to his boyfriend, who was clearly having trouble to handle two cocks, but who also clearly was loving it.  
Sherlock played carefully with him, but soon enough he set up the pace and not only fucked him with his cock but also with the strap-on version of John’s cock.

John whimpered and whined, struggled and writhed – but at the same time he moaned and grunted, tried to join the rhythm, let his cock twitch and throb, squirt and gush.  
He praised what was happening but also jinxed it.  
But Sherlock hadn’t a hard time to see what John was truly feeling about it – the throbbing, pulsating, gushing and squirting cock of his boyfriend was telling him everything he needed to know.

The video in the back of his head, Sherlock spurt his cum as soon as the first orgasm rushed through his veins. He didn’t deny it, was eager to show John the video.  
He moaned loudly, filled him up to the brim, panted and gasped, grunted and hissed. 

The cocks slipped out of John’s abused hole - who sighed. 

Sherlock got rid of the strap-on, freed John from the blindfold, even kissed his sweaty forehead.  
“Hmh, you’re such a dirty man.” He murmured. “How can someone be that greedy, horny and kinky?” He asked him and kissed his cheek softly. He took the dildo with John’s measurements, showed it to him. “Look, it’s yours.”  
John blinked a few times, enjoyed the kisses, enjoyed his words, looked up to the dildo. He swallowed – well Sherlock hadn’t been kidding, it looked exactly like his own hard and twitching cock. He licked his lips.  
“It truly is… ” John murmured.  
Sherlock winked, let the dildo caress John’s cheek, let it caress his dirty chest and dirty belly.  
“Ready for your third and last surprise before we get your greedy cock into chastity?”  
“I… think I am.” John answered.  
Sherlock smirked and left the bed.

John followed every step of Sherlock, followed every order, listened to every single word very closely.  
And after a few minutes, he was finding himself in a completely different position.  
He was sitting in the living area on a bondage chair – and of course he was completely strapped down into it; his arms, his hands, his upper body, his thighs and his ankles.  
He was facing the television; Sherlock was sitting on the sofa.

“Hope you enjoy it.” Sherlock said when starting the video.

There he was lying on the BDSM bed, restraint, blindfolded – Sherlock asked him to talk about Emma, and when he started talking about her in a very inappropriate way, revealing that he was a paedophile and having incest sex with his underage niece, the video showed him that Sherlock hadn’t been the only one listening.

His eyes went extremely big when he recognised the two people right away – his aunt and uncle.  
His aunt and uncle were standing in the room, looking dapper as always and quite young for their age, while they were listening to him talking about Emma.  
Fuck!  
Oh. My. God. Sherlock had left him alone for quite some time before he had told him to talk about Emma – he had probably let them in, so they didn’t have to ring the bell.  
He swallowed immensely.

“Shit,… Sherlock. You… they know…. they now know that I fuck my niece!”  
Sherlock was totally calm about it.  
“Relax, just watch. It’s all good. Nothing to worry about.”

John swallowed again, didn’t know how to relax right now. His heart was pounding like hell, his body was feeling extremely hot, it felt like he was burning. He swallowed over and over again.  
He watched him talk about Emma, watched his aunt and uncle smiling and grinning at each other, even saw the big bulge in his uncle’s trousers.  
The scene changed  
He had finished talking about Emma, he had heard Sherlock’s voice.  
The camera was put down; he saw Sherlock leaving the room – and then he heard the doorbell ring.  
He blinked in confusion, especially when Sherlock came back without someone, knowing that his aunt and uncle must still be there.  
In the video he got the earplugs, the camera was lifted up again; the video was showing him his aunt and uncle undressing.

His eyes went even bigger; his heart raced even more.  
He swallowed hard, shivered and quivered all of a sudden when he realised Sherlock had tricked him massively, when he realised who had fucked him.  
His body trembled and pulsated.  
He looked down to his cock – it was hard, it was twitching, it had just squirted.  
Fuck – he had just shot a load handsfree while realising he had had sex with his aunt and uncle.

Sherlock grinned to him.  
“Oh,… in your head, you’re still the young boy who got abused by his aunt and uncle, aren’t you? Look what a mess you already made.”  
John swallowed, looked up from his squirting cock. He couldn’t look to Sherlock, but he looked back to the video.

His aunt and uncle were crawling into the bed.  
There was the pillow under his ass, there was the dildo strap-on gag for him.  
His uncle’s fingers played with his hole until the cock pushed in.  
His aunt mounted his face, wrapped her lips around his cock.  
They were taking advantage of his body like they had done it for years – and he still knew exactly how much he had wished to join these strangers, to see them, to hear them, to fuck with them, to fill their holes, to have a fucking hot threesome night with them.

John’s face was red, knowing how much he had moaned behind the gag, seeing his aunt and uncle fucking him, using him, playing with him like they had done years ago.  
The only thing that had changed was their age – they all had become older, but these two still looked dapper and almost decades younger than they truly were; but they had always looked younger, always done lots of sports and exercise.

His aunt fucked herself desperately on the dildo, sucked desperately and greedily at his cock, worked his shaft quickly and intensely.  
His uncle was grabbing his hips, pounding him as desperately as his aunt was fucking herself on the dildo

John felt dizzy with pleasure – for a short moment, he looked down to his cock, he was squirting all over again. He swallowed, felt somehow ashamed but also disappointed that he hadn’t seen it for real, that he had been blindfolded and deaf – and he was also feeling quite awesome. 

His aunt gushed when he looked up again – she worked his cock with her hand and her lips.  
He knew he had spurted a massive amount of cum into her.

“God,… I don’t know how to feel about this.” John admitted, his cock hard again.  
“I’d say you are extremely embarrassed because you know how much you loved the sex with these two strangers and how massively you have shot your loads. I’d say you are also quite disappointed because you can just see now that it was your uncle and your aunt reliving your childhood. I’d say you feel pretty happy and horny about it and you like what you see – you squirted like a slut; handsfree and twice already.” Sherlock stated. 

John swallowed, his ears and cheeks burning – knowing Sherlock was right. 

He looked to the video where he was still spurting cum, even so his aunt wasn’t sucking his cock any longer.  
He was freed from the gag.  
His uncle rubbed his hard cock across his rim muscle.  
His aunt sat down on his throbbing and twitching hard cock – he knew, he had shot another load right into her.  
He heard himself moan loudly, saw himself arching his back.  
“Fuck! Your pussy feels amazing!” He heard himself praise his aunt’s wet hole. “Your blowjob felt like heaven, it was so good.”  
And then he heard himself praise his uncle.  
“Fuckfuckfuck. You fucked my greedy hole so good. God, please, god,…please fuck me again.” 

John swallowed, heard his desperate greedy voice scream while he was begging and praising his aunt and uncle.

His uncle’s voice echoed through the room.  
“God, what an excellent idea, Sherlock. So proud of this boy – we really did everything right. He now fucks his niece, young beautiful Emma. Such a good boy.”  
His aunt added something.  
“And he even knocked her up, darling – don’t forget about that. We really did everything right with him; he became such an amazing paedophile. I’m so proud of him. I hope he really fucks her on a daily basis, Sherlock.”  
“Normally, if there isn’t a punishment for her – but he uses her every day, in one way or another. You can be proud of him.”  
“I am. He is such a huge paedophile, loving incest, making her his slut, whore and fucktoy, impregnating her to make sure there’s someone to step into her footsteps. Hope we can see them fuck some day.” His aunt moaned and fucked herself silly on his cock.

He heard himself screaming with pleasure all over again.  
“Fuck, yeah! Ride my cock, ride my cock, slut.”  
He was moaning and groaning, grunting and growling; he was sighing and purring, praising and begging - loudly, desperately, pleadingly, uncontrollably, lustfully, greedily.  
He was encouraging them with his loud pleasurable dizzy screams.  
“Fuck! Please, please go on.” He heard himself scream with a highly desperate and begging moan. “Ride me hard, god please fuck my cock quick and hard with your juicy pussy.”

His aunt and uncle were both taking advantage of his strapped down body with a high rhythm and fast pace, with their merciless and intense play – and he was moaning like a nymphomaniac whore.

His body trembled massively in the bondage chair; he didn’t have to look down to know he was squirting a third huge load handsfree again. 

And there was a fourth and fifth handsfree orgasm before the video ended.

John blinked, looked up, saw Sherlock in front of the bondage chair, smirking down at him.  
“Thank you!” John blurted out, admitting what was totally clear anyway – that he couldn’t have imagined two better people in this video.  
“You’re welcome.” Sherlock winked. “You’re still their slut, fucktoy and whore – and they are massively proud of the relationship you have with Emma; you got their back, they will support you with this relationship unconditionally. They were absolutely loving the fact that you got her pregnant. So, you don’t have to worry about them.”  
John licked his lips, nodded, swallowed, feeling proud of himself – and not embarrassed any more. 

Sherlock winked and grabbed between John’s legs, grabbed his balls and cock hard enough to make the cock go soft.  
There hadn’t been time for John do react in any possible way; he hadn’t made a move nor a sound, his head and mind were still busy with the video and the fact that his aunt and uncle had used him again.  
But he whimpered when he felt the metal cage around his greedy cock. 

“This week will be fun. I’m sure after knowing your aunt and uncle have abused you once again, you are even hornier. Well, I am sorry to tell you, that you won’t get out of this before next Sunday.”


	24. Down in the Basement

It was the middle of the night when John walked down the stairs.  
Sherlock had told him to come to the basement at one a clock in the morning and so he was on his way to the basement of his sister's house. 

His parents were sleeping in the guest room, they have gone to bed more than two hours ago. 

John walked down the stairs, his flaccid cock massively throbbing in the cock cage.  
Gosh, it was just Tuesday – he hadn’t been allowed to fuck his niece since he got in the cage, but he was expecting it was happening tonight in the basement.  
His balls were extremely full and he was fucking horny and greedy for a good hard fuck, hand job or blow job.  
He wanted to get his cock out of the cage, but he knew he wouldn’t get out before Sunday.  
The cage was always torture, but bearable with milking – this time he wouldn’t even get a milking.  
In a way the reason why he was wearing the cage had been worth the torture he was experiencing now.  
Raping Sherlock had been a pleasure and he would be allowed to do it again and again and again.  
Not to mention that he had been abused by his aunt and uncle once again, after years.

His heart was racing fast.  
His aunt and uncle had used him once again.  
Gosh – the video had been incredible; it had been absolutely weird at the beginning, but gosh, he had enjoyed it a fucking lot. 

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

A six-years old John was sitting on the sofa in his aunt’s and uncle’s house.  
He had just seen them play with each other – naked, making interesting noises, giving him an amazing tingling feeling.  
He had just been caught watching them play.  
He had just been asked if he wanted to join them playing.

He was sitting on the sofa, naked – his aunt and uncle have said that one needed to play naked.

John looked down to his crotch.  
His little cock was hard; his aunt’s hand was wrapped around it, well more her fingers than her hand.  
She was stroking his cock.  
His body was tingling even more than when he had just watched.  
His uncle stroked through his hair, rubbed his chest, kissed his temple, murmuring how sweet he was, what an angel he was, that he was so proud of him playing this game with them.

The scene of his flashback changed.

A ten-years old John was sitting on his bed.  
His parents were downstairs with friends and the neighbours, they were still celebrating just a little summer party, while he and his sister had been told to go to bed.  
It was 1 o’clock in the morning, but he wasn’t alone in his room nor was he sleeping.

He was good friends with the neighbours’ daughter, and she was also in his room. Her parents were downstairs, too, and she was allowed to spend the night here, with him in his room. They all probably didn’t expect them to do anything inappropriate, but that was what was happening in John’s room right now.

John was sitting on his bed, leaned back against the wall, his sleeping pants pulled down, his small cock standing up proudly.  
He had finally talked his female friend into adult fun – she had agreed to play with his cock. He was sure, she would allow him to fuck her young pussy tonight or in a few days.  
He had needed a while for this step, but he was quite sure, once she tried it, she would like to try more and much more – she was an adventurer.

Her hand was wrapped around his cock – she was the first sexual partner he was having, despite his aunt and uncle, who were regularly playing with him, basically abusing and using him for their pleasure. He hoped it won’t stop ever since the feeling he got from their encounters was very special and his body needed it like a drug.

He watched his friend’s hand playing with his cock – he licked his lips, laid his hand onto her back; she was kneeling next to him.

His hand slipped down to her bum, slipped into her sleeping pants – no panties, but a bare pussy. He tingled her pussy, she tensed up and stopped stroking his cock.

“John… ” She murmured insecure.  
“Just let it happen.” He said sweetly and with a young voice. “Let’s go on an adventure together.” He murmured and tickled her bare cunt. “Let me play with you, while you play with me. This will be fun” He smirked cheekily.  
She smiled with red cheeks.  
“Cheeky devil.”  
John giggled and wiggled his eyebrows charmingly.  
“Let’s get rid of our clothes.” He suggested.

\------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------

John licked his lips.  
He hadn’t just got a hand job that night.  
He hadn’t just fingered her.  
He had got her cunt – the full package.  
He had fucked her young cunt that night, taking her virginity.

She had given him her cunt a lot of times throughout a lot of years – regularly and quite gratefully, until she had fallen in love with some guy. It had been alright, totally – he had found someone else to fuck quite fast. 

Gosh, he would sell his soul to get a cunt now.

He walked downstairs into the basement, closed the door behind him.  
The door of the second room was opened, Sherlock stood in the door frame.  
With a racing heart, he walked to him and into the almost empty room.  
The door was locked behind him. 

Emma was sitting on the old mattress, smiling up at him; she already was naked.  
She had already been fucked.  
She had just been used by Sherlock lately, thinking her uncle was giving his boyfriend a treatment by allowing him to use her more often and as the only one for a few days.  
Sherlock hadn’t told her what would happen tonight.  
She didn’t know that John was wearing a cock cage, she was thinking her uncle would fuck her tonight as well.

Since Saturday night, Emma was used to come down here in the night, since her grandparents were there and sleeping upstairs as well.  
So, she had been used by Sherlock here in the basement on that old mattress where her uncle was filming her sometimes.

The mattress was already covered with cum, Sherlock had just taken advantage of every hole – mouth, ass, pussy.

Emma opened her legs, offered herself, even slipped her hand between her thighs and rubbed her puckering pussy.  
“I’m ready, Uncle John.” She smiled.

Sherlock gave John a sign to undress, and when he dropped his shorts, his caged cock throbbed.  
“Your uncle isn’t quite ready. I had to punish him, so he has to stay in the cage until your grandparents are on their way home. Your poor uncle isn’t allowed to touch himself, to milk himself or to get a milking. But don’t you worry, he will give you a good time tonight.”  
Sherlock pointed to the middle-sized box that was standing next to the door.  
“Open it, John. It’s for you to put on so your niece can have some fun with her uncle.”  
The dark-haired detective grinned cheekily.

John bit into his lip.  
God, he forgot about that.  
He was quite sure it was the strap-on. 

He turned around, opened the black box – and indeed there was the strap-on and attached to it a dildo with his own measurements.  
John sighed – he was massively horny.  
He slowly slipped into the strap-on, his caged cock hanging useless under his strap-on cock – thick, veiny, long, just as his own,… when it wasn’t caged.  
Looking down, he again was amazed of how accurately this fake cock looked like. He licked his lips, god, he wished he wouldn’t look down to his fake thick, veiny, long and hard cock, but to his real thick, veiny, long and hard cock.  
Unfortunately, his cock was caged, locked, not allowed to get hard.  
Unfortunately, his balls were full and heavy and aching.  
He was massively horny and desperate for a touch. 

“Come here and give your niece a good time.” Sherlock smirked. “Lick and finger her before you pleasure her with your fake cock.” Sherlock ordered him. He turned his head to Emma. “No touches for his caged cock. Lay down and enjoy.”

While Emma laid down onto the mattress she was sitting on, John walked over, watching the fake cock bounce with every step he made – he couldn’t see his caged cock any more, but he was able to feel it throb and ache, twitch and scream.  
Looking up again, he saw his niece ready for her treat – relaxing on the old mattress, her legs slightly raised and spread widely, showing him her soaked wet and cum leaking pussy.  
He slowly knelt down, saw her smile, her eyes happy and lustful. 

Emma couldn’t wait for his touches.  
She had seen caged cocks in porn videos, had watched men getting milked while wearing them or getting pegged, getting tortured, being forced to fuck with a strap-on. She had seen a lot of caged cock videos – she was curious if he was able to spurt his cum even without a touch or being milked.  
She eyed him and the fake cock, that looked exactly like her uncle’s cock – he looked like he was massively horny and more than just desperate.  
Emma opened her legs a bit more, encouraging him to start – it wasn’t her who has gotten a punishment, so she wanted to feel and enjoy her uncle, even so it was just a fuck with his fake cock. 

“Don’t make her wait.” Sherlock said and pressed John’s head down between Emma’s thighs.  
John, who hadn’t expected it, hadn’t been able to fight him, so his head was pressed down and his face was pressed against his niece’s cunt.  
“Go to work – you shouldn’t tease your niece, it’s not her who needs to be punished and learn a lesson.” Sherlock said. “You’ll lick and finger her, she will squirt. You’ll fuck her, she will squirt. She’ll ride your cock, she will squirt. And you can try to squirt during these three times, too. When she squirted three times, playtime is over – so if you want to get a little bit of fun, try to squirt before she did three times. Could be a bit difficult, I teased her and made her pretty horny and greedy for you.”

John felt the tingling and sparkling of excitement in his body and every vein. Even so, it wasn’t him who was in charge here, it was quite adventurous and exciting to be told what to do this time. He normally wanted to be the dominant one, wanted others to do what he told them when it came to sex, but every now an then he truly enjoyed being the submissive part of the play.  
Sherlock’s cruel torture was pretty hard to go through this time, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it in some way.  
Something he should be happy about, but the thing was that this cruel torture play of Sherlock was a bit to enjoyable since it made him even hornier – it turned him on a bit too much.  
He already was addicted to sex and pretty horny all day long, there wasn’t much needed to get his cock hard and to convince him to have sex, and luckily his balls and cock were playing along pretty well. Being caged was a hard thing for him since he normally emptied his balls every day without the torture of a milking – but even a milking was better than nothing when being caged. This time he wasn’t just caged and not able to fuck his boyfriend, he also wasn’t able to cheat on Sherlock on every opportunity with his niece, her best friend, his students, prostitutes, street whores, strangers; this time he wasn’t just caged, he also had been told he wouldn’t get a milking throughout this week – and this torturous play of Sherlock made him even hornier than he already was.

John darted his tongue out, pushed it right into his niece’s soaked wet and dirty cunt.  
He was tasting his niece juice’s and Sherlock’s cum – it made his cock throb.  
He felt her warm and tight puckering pussy and Sherlock’s warm and sticky cum – it made his cock twitch.  
He heard his niece moan and sigh – it made his cock scream for attention.  
John’s tongue licked her desperately and with quick flicking and twirling motions, even his fingers joined greedily – he let one finger slip into her cunt, his thumb rubbed her swollen clit. 

A finger and his tongue in her pussy, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit, John got lost in a desperate and hungry play as if he thought he could make himself squirt when he just fucked her desperately and hungrily with his tongue and fingers.

Sherlock still pressed John’s head down and his face against Emma’s cunt.  
He watched his desperate boyfriend, grinned and smirked; John licked and fingered Emma in the same fast and intense rhythm as he masturbated while watching child porn - with his hands wrapped around his thick cock, or fucking into his favourite fleshlight, or humping something during it.  
It was funny to watch – he wouldn’t make himself squirt, since he wasn’t using his cock for this desperate fuck, all he was doing was fucking and licking Emma to the edge pretty quick.

Emma moaned loudly, grabbed the edges of the mattress, closed her eyes.  
Her cunt was sparkling and tingling massively.  
His playing tongue felt amazing – the fucking, the twirling, the sloppy licks and the flicking.  
His finger in her pussy was also absolutely amazing – the tickling, the fucking, the twirling and the rubbing, the hitting of her g-spot.  
His thumb was an absolute pleasure, too – getting her swollen clit rubbed hard and steadily.  
She clenched around his tongue and finger, suddenly grabbed his hair – she pressed him even more against her soaked wet and leaking cunt.  
Her legs were shaking, her thighs were shivering, her body was trembling. 

John felt her pussy clench and quiver massively around his tongue and finger – it shouldn’t have surprised him after such an intense play, but his niece was squirting already.  
He tasted and felt her juices on his tongue, his lips, his mouth and face.  
John licked his lips, enjoying her squirting but being disappointed that he couldn’t have squirted, too.

He was pulled back by Sherlock, who bend down.  
“Oh, such a shame, just two more to go, and your cock is still hard.” Sherlock teased him and wrapped his hand around the hard and fake strap-on cock.  
John looked down to the cock and Sherlock’s hand – he knew it was fake, even so it looked real; he knew he wasn’t feeling these masturbating motions of Sherlock’s hand, but nevertheless, he moaned like he would feel them.  
He hadn’t been able to hold back his desperate and joyous moan.  
He swallowed, felt his hot and red cheeks, but when Sherlock didn’t stop giving his fake cock a hand job, he moaned again.

“That’s so good, fuck.” He moaned as if he would feel it, probably because he knew what it felt like when Sherlock was doing this for real. His cheeks blushed even more, but another loud moan escaped his mouth. “God, please… please go on.” John moaned while he watched his fake cock getting jerked off by Sherlock’s hand.  
Sherlock grinned, stopped his hand job.  
“Dirty boy.” He moaned into John’s right hear. “Begging for a hand job you can’t even feel.” He bit into John’s ear, who moaned lustfully. “You still surprise me with your massive sex addiction.”

John swallowed, closed his eyes – to be honest, he had surprised himself, too. He wouldn’t have thought he would moan like this when someone touched his fake cock. He hadn’t felt anything, despite his aching balls and throbbing caged cock. He just knew that Sherlock’s hand jobs were amazing and seeing his fake cock receiving a hand job by his boyfriend had just made him moan like he was actually feeling it.  
His cheeks were still red and hot. 

“Fuck her. Give her a good time with your hard and thick cock.” Sherlock grunted into John’s ear.

John opened his eyes again.  
He looked down to his niece, licked his lips, grabbed her hips, pulled her closer.  
He desperately jerked forward and buried the strap-on in her cunt.  
His niece moaned happily; he wasn’t feeling anything.  
John looked down between her thighs, watched the strap-on.

His cock was buried deep, balls deep.  
He licked his lips, pulled out, watched his fake cock parting his niece’s lips again.  
He watched his fake cock bury itself deep into her quivering pussy.  
His heart was racing very fast, his body was tingling and sparkling.  
He didn’t look at his niece, but he watched the strap-on fucking her.  
A moan escaped his throat – cheeks red and hot all over again.  
Fucking her with the strap-on didn’t give him any stimulation for his cock, but since the strap-on looked like his own cock, John started to moan louder and wilder while he started to fuck her wilder and more desperate.

John grunted and moaned, feeling his ears getting red and hot as well.  
God, this was embarrassing – he grunted as massively as if his cock would feel her underage pussy.  
He couldn’t stop it; he wanted to stop it, but it didn’t work – he had tried: he had tried it with biting his lips, by pressing his lips together, but he just couldn’t help it but moan and grunt, groan and sigh.  
He was in ecstasy – his whole body, his movements and his moans.  
One wouldn’t think his cock was caged and he was forced to fuck her with a strap-on. 

Emma wrapped her legs around her uncle’s waist.  
She moaned like a slut, even joined his rhythm.  
The strap-on felt as good as his real cock, it was amazing.  
She pressed her head into the mattress, arched her back, grabbed her boobs. 

Sherlock licked his lips, hadn’t expected this to be this good.  
His hard cock twitched and throbbed massively as his boyfriend moaned like he had buried his cock in his underage niece.  
He took his cock in hand, stroked it, worked it as John fucked Emma desperately and hungrily, as he moaned and grunted like he was getting off in her.  
Sherlock worked his cock quick and fast with one hand.

Working his cock quickly with one hand, Sherlock grabbed John’s chin with the other and forced him to turn his head to the site.  
He used a moan of John to bury his cock into his boyfriend’s mouth – cum was splashing into his mouth, and his boyfriend happily swallowed it, while still fucking his niece desperately with the strap-on.  
Sherlock used John’s mouth as a cum dump, who was still moaning like a slut around his cock.  
A few ropes splashed into John’s mouth before he pulled out to spurt a few ropes right into his face.

John licked his lips, had flinched for a second when cum had suddenly hit his face.  
He slowly opened his eyes just to see that the last ropes splashed onto his niece’s body.

Since he had fucked her deep, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, his niece was squirting all over again – her body trembling, shaking, quivering and shivering.  
She arched her back, pressed her head into the mattress, grabbed her boobs harder, wrapped her legs even more around his waist.  
She moaned loudly and uncontrollably, enjoyed her orgasm to the fullest. 

John fucked her desperately through her squirting orgasm, hoping to make himself leak a few ropes of cum – but before he could, Emma had calmed down and was begging to ride his cock.

“I want to ride his cock now, Sherlock.” She begged with a pleading voice.

Sherlock patted John’s head.  
“You’ve heard her. She wants to ride your cock. You better squirt or there’s no release for you today. You won’t have another chance till Sunday night.”  
“I… I won’t have another chance?”  
“Exactly.” Sherlock said when John stopped his movements. “He bent down and whispered into John’s ear. “Sunday night, you’ll meet us here again and I’ll let you out of the cage. Emma will wear this strap-on; she will fuck you, while you will fuck our sex doll – you’ll empty your balls into new sex doll, before you can start cheating on me and fucking me on Monday morning.” He snarled into John’s ear, before biting it and making John shiver with excitement and lust. “Now, lay down and let her ride your cock.” He ordered him.

John moved slowly.  
While his niece stood up, he laid down onto the mattress.  
He chewed his lips.  
It was a long way to go till Sunday night, and then he would be pegged by his niece, while he had to empty his balls into a sex doll. Fucking a sex doll wasn’t a problem, their sex doll looked pretty real and he had fucked sex dolls before. It was a great way to get off, especially the more expensive ones had amazing holes to get off in – but after such a week of torture, he didn’t want to fuck a sex doll; after such a week of torture, he wanted to empty his balls in Sherlock or his niece, or another living and breathing person.  
It sounded exciting, humiliating and embarrassing – it made his cheeks go red and hot again, but it also turned him on.

Emma hurried up to get onto her uncle’s lap.  
She smiled down happily, looked very satisfied.  
She had been pretty horny today and so far she had got her mouth fucked, her ass, her pussy twice with a cock and once with a tongue and finger – another fuck was waiting; riding her uncle’s cock.  
She licked her lips, grabbed the strap-on cock, guided it to her soaked wet pussy, let the head sink in.  
Emma moaned happily.

She fucked herself on the head, moaned happily and lustfully.

Sherlock grinned.  
“I think we could just keep him locked permanently. The strap-on is as good as his cock, so he can pleasure us and others with the strap-on as good as with his real cock.” He said. He turned his head to face John, who was looking at him with big eyes. “You see, we have a perfect copy of your cock now, why should we unlock that cage ever again?” He asked John.  
John swallowed, chewed his lips, he couldn’t think of an answer right now.  
His niece answered for him.  
“We won’t get his cum when his cock his locked away – at least not these huge thick amounts of cum.” She moaned while still just fucking the head of her uncle’s fake cock.  
Sherlock smirked down to John.  
“You have a clever niece. It seems we still need your cock for making us messy with your thick sticky cum. Lucky you.”  
He stepped closer, grabbed Emma’s chin, turned her head to his bare cock.

John licked his lips and so did Emma.  
She opened her mouth, sucked Sherlock’s slender and long cock in, licked and sucked it.  
Sherlock buried his hands into her hair, happy that he was able to use her this week much more often than usually.  
This underage slutty niece of John was such a treat.  
John watched the scene, watched his niece giving his boyfriend a blow job, watched his niece riding his cock.

His heart pounded hard against his ribcage, his body tingled and sparkled.  
Excitement was rushing through every vein.  
He moaned and groaned, grunted and praised them, feeling embarrassed because he couldn’t feel anything.  
He licked his lips over and over again, begged his cock to leak cum.

His body trembled and quivered suddenly.  
He felt cum dribble out.  
He moaned louder, watched the scene more closely, while his body was shivering, while his head felt extremely happy.  
He could have hugged the whole world right now – god, it felt so fucking good to leak some cum.  
His cock was twitching and throbbing, it was leaking cum slowly but steadily.  
He knew this wouldn’t be enough, but it was much better than nothing at all. 

Sherlock moaned joyous because of Emma’s blow job, but he also watched John closely.  
“Your uncle his leaking cum – his caged cock is leaking cum while he gets his strap-on fucked by your cunt.” He told her. “Enjoy the ride, Emma.” He said and let his cock slip out of her mouth. “Make yourself squirt, we shouldn’t let him leak too much cum; you know he’ll be even hornier by Monday morning, it will be much more fun for you, much more cum when he had just been allowed to empty his balls into a sex doll the night before while being pegged by you with his own cock.”  
Emma licked her lips, hearing the plan for the first time. She looked at Sherlock with dreamy eyes – that was sounding new and absolutely incredible.  
She turned her head to John looked dreamingly and happy.  
“Oh yeah! I can’t wait for that.” She said excited.

John swallowed.  
“No, no,… Emma please. Go slow, enjoy it. Please.” John begged her.  
Emma let the strap-on sink in deep.  
She licked her lips, bounced up and down slowly, burying his cock into her cunt over and over again – she got faster with every thrust.  
“Please, Emma. Darling, please.” John begged her, still feeling his cock leak cum – his niece riding his fake cock.  
“No.” She moaned. “I never pegged you and I can’t wait for it. I will be able to peg you even longer the more cum is in your heavy balls.” She moaned and grunted. “I want you to make the sex doll very dirty.” She groaned and fucked herself faster and faster. “And… and… ” She was out of breath. “And you’ll be so much hornier the next morning, you’ll make me so much dirtier, you… you’ll fill me up even more before school time with Sherlock”  
John moaned loudly and uncontrollably while his fake cock got ridden hard and fast, while his cage cock leaked cum – tiny amounts but still steadily.  
“God, fuck. Please! Darling, please,… you know how much cum I can give you, no matter how long I haven’t had proper sex.”  
John moaned and grunted, begged her to go slow, to let him leak more cum.

But Emma didn’t slow down – encouraged by Sherlock, she squirted pretty fast, didn’t give John more time to leak cum since she stopped riding his fake cock as soon as she calmed down.

Not having his niece riding his strap-on even longer – John was just lying on the mattress in the basement, his fake cock standing up proudly and wet, his caged cock twitching and throbbing but not leaking any more cum.  
The amount of cum he had squirted was even less than when he had first been able to spurt cum in his life – it was almost nothing and he didn’t feel a release at all. 

Sherlock and Emma on the other hand were looking quite happy and satisfied.


	25. Madness

Madness.  
It had been madness; it still was madness.

He had trained himself squirting cum even while wearing a cock cage, even when not being touched properly – but this whole week had been absolute madness.  
Sherlock had made it pretty hard for him, of course he had. John had expected it, hoping Sherlock wouldn’t do what he expected – but Sherlock had done exactly what John had expected.  
With Sherlock’s cruel set up, John hadn’t been able to milk himself properly.  
Not that milking was releasing any tension at all, but at least for a little moment it felt like it; and balls weren’t feeling like they would explode every second the whole time.  
But his boyfriend, soulmate and best friend had made sure, he wouldn’t milk the greedy, dirty, paedophilic and horny cum out of his balls.  
He had been watched closely throughout the week; Sherlock had literally stalked him, and he had ruined every milking with great success.  
Not that he had just ruined every milking, Sherlock had also made sure to give Emma a very good time.

Throughout the week, while his parents had stayed with them, John had been forced to watch Sherlock enjoying Emma’s cunt, ass, hands and mouth.  
He had been forced to watch his underage niece getting fucked by his boyfriend, had been forced to watch her squirt, had been forced to watch his pregnant niece getting filled with his boyfriend’s cum. 

The week had been more than hard, had been more than torture, but he needed to admit that every little dirty moment had made him incredibly horny, had turned him on.  
Not just wearing a cock cage, not just seeing Sherlock having fun with his niece, not just seeing his underage pregnant niece getting fucked, but also wearing a strap-on and fucking her with it, also having Sherlock ruining every attempt of a hands free, caged, milked orgasm.

His balls were full and heavy, they were aching and screaming for attention.

His parents had left after lunch, but Sherlock hadn’t showed any mercy until the evening, until they had had dinner. 

Now, John was naked, kneeling on all fours, a soft mattress under his knees and hands.  
He was looking down to a sex doll – not one to blew up, a proper one, naked; her legs spread and lifted, she was lying on her back. It had been an expensive sex doll – legs adjustable, arms adjustable; possible to dress her, possible to bend her over something or to lean her against something. Today, she was lying on her back, legs spread and lifted.  
Sherlock had needed to use her much more than he had made John use it, but tonight it was John who had to use her.

John looked down to the doll – a really nice doll, great detail but her holes were a joke and not worth the money they had paid.

He licked his lips, chewed his lips.  
His skin was heated, his cheeks flushed, his heart was racing.  
He knew he would fill this doll up to the brim and beyond – he knew, he would fill up that joke of a pussy with so much cum one could think her pussy was the reason he was squirting hard.  
He didn’t want to fuck that cunt, he didn’t want to shoot his cum into her, it was disgusting and humiliating, but he knew, he wouldn’t be allowed to stop before his balls were empty. Since he hadn’t had sex and hadn’t been milked throughout the week, he was extremely horny and his balls extremely full – meaning his cock would fuck that disappointing and not pleasurable pussy for quite some time. 

“Do you want to fuck that delicious pussy in front of you?” Sherlock was making fun of him.  
John closed his eyes for a moment, feeling anger and love, greed and the wish to say no.  
“Yes! God, yes. Let me fuck her delicious pussy!” John begged, knowing Sherlock wouldn’t let him out of the cage if he wouldn’t play along, knowing his niece wouldn’t peg him if he was denying it.  
John knew well enough why Sherlock had asked this question – it wasn’t just about fucking that doll. While he would fuck that doll, he would also turn up the pace of the pegging he would receive by his niece.  
“You’re lucky, no matter how hard you fuck her, she won’t complain. Just go for it, give her everything you have. Every little drop. Empty your balls in her hot pussy, just rape her, show her how horny you are for her cunt, how badly you want to fill her with your seed. Don’t have any mercy – there will be a nice reward when you rape her hard;… your ass will get pounded fast, deep and merciless, too.” Sherlock whispered. “Don’t have any mercy with her pussy, since your cock won’t have any mercy with your cute little ass. Your underage niece can’t wait to fuck you. She’s already wearing it, stroking it. So, what will you do with that pussy?”  
“I’ll rape it!” John said with a pounding heart.

The plug was pulled out of his hole – Sherlock had prepared him right after their visitors had been gone.  
The plug was wet with lube, it was also leaking out of John’s hole for a moment.

John’s own cock in the strap-on version worn by his underage niece pushed the lube in again.

John moaned while the thick and long shaft slithered in, while it ripped him open, while it stretched him.  
It felt so real, that cock felt immensely real – if he wouldn’t know it better, he would think he was having a real cock up his arse.  
Masturbating quite often, John knew every little vein of his thick and long cock – now, he didn’t feel these veins against his hand, now he was feeling them touching his greedy walls.  
He moaned loudly, felt his niece’s hands against his hips. 

Sherlock unlocked the cage slowly and activated the little teasing vibrating plug in Emma’s cunt.

Emma began to moan loudly while she began pegging her uncle furiously.  
John’s cock was rock hard in less than a blink of an eye; his cock was guided, his balls grabbed, his cock pressed into the fake dumb pussy.

“Good boy.” John heard his boyfriend Sherlock next to him, feeling the pat on his head, too.

Sherlock had just pressed John’s cock into the fake pussy, had taken his hand of his boyfriend’s cock, had stopped grabbing the balls – just two seconds later the first massive orgasm hit John, while his cock was buried in a dull pussy. 

John was shaking through his first orgasm, feeling his boyfriend pat his head.  
He felt humiliated – now even more.  
But at the same time, he wished for experiencing all of this again. 

“Such a good boy.” Sherlock praised him again. “Look at your uncle; he’s so horny for that silly pussy that he already shoots his first load.” Sherlock smirked. He patted John’s head again. “Come on, show her how greedy you are for her. Show her that she’s not more than a cum dump; rape her, John. Come on, I know you want to rape that delicious pussy, your cock is screaming for it.”

John bit his lip, chewed it.  
His body was overheated already.  
He as sweating; he was feeling humiliated and greedy, loved and punished.  
His cock was screaming for more; his cock and balls were truly begging and pleading to rape that pussy.  
He would have loved to turn around, grabbing his niece, pining her down, taking the first empty hole to fuck it without mercy until he had no more to give – unfortunately he was doomed to fuck the fake pussy. 

Being horny and greedy massively and extremely, his balls and cock weren’t too sorry for themselves; they just wanted to fuck, no matter what it was right now, they would have taken anything to fuck in to, or to hump against. 

He nailed the fake pussy harder and faster, in no time his rhythm was ruthless and merciless, very deep and very hard, his balls were slapping hard against her fake body – the sounds of it were loud, even the sounds his horny cock was making in her cum filled hole.

His niece was moaning behind him, enjoying the vibrating plug in her cunt  
Throughout the whole week she had enjoyed Sherlock’s cock or that strap-on cock of his uncle, worn by Sherlocl – it had been such an amazing feeling, especially because it had felt like being stuffed with the real thick and long, veiny cock of her uncle; the only thing missing had been the sticky cum.  
The missing sticky cum was the most important reason why she couldn’t wait to feel his real cock again – she wanted to feel his hot seed, sticky, filling her up, drooling out of her holes, running down her throat, hitting her body or face.  
It had been an extraordinary feeling to have her uncle desperate and not being able to get out of the cage – but it was also such an amazing feeling to wear the strap-on herself pegging her uncle with the dildo that was shaped like his own thick throbbing cock.  
She watched with glittering eyes the way the dildo pushed into her uncle’s puckering hole.

Emma’s hips moved hastily since she was enjoying the vibrating plug immensely.  
She loved the feeling in her pussy and what she was seeing with her eyes.  
The cock pushed in over and over again – from tip to base, deep, so deep.  
She wasn’t just pounding away fast and quick, her uncle was joining the rhythm, was fucking himself on the dildo wildly, hastily, ruthless and merciless since he was literally raping the doll.  
Hearing his deep and desperate dirty moans made her greedier.  
It was such a joy hearing him moan dirty and loud, uncontrollable and like an animal, while he wasn’t fucking a real hole or at least his favorite special and luxury fleshlight, but a fake pussy that wasn’t even feeling enjoyable.

Sherlock watched the scene, grinned to himself.  
He himself had been told to fuck that doll quite sometimes – and all he could say about it, this pussy was very cheap, not a great work of art, not feeling very realistic, even so the doll itself looked quite amazing and like a very good work of art. It hadn’t been meant like this, it hadn’t been meant to be a good look fuck doll with an absolute disappointment of a pussy to humiliate everyone fucking it even more, the people who had produced it had just fucked up their job massively. He and John had figured it out after buying it, but they had kept the doll; every now and then it was a great toy for humiliation – right now it was a fucking great toy to humiliate John.  
He had seen John fucking that doll, too – not very often, maybe five times since the last two years. Five times he had made him fuck that doll before he had let John go to one of his lovers.  
He had seen him five times, but he had never seen him taking that doll like he did right now.  
Sherlock watched his boyfriend rape that doll, fucking it like a dog his bitch, moaning uncontrollably, moaning like it was the best pussy he had ever fucked, fucking the cunt like he had never fucked such a great feeling pussy ever before.  
He licked his lips, grinned, knowing John was feeling uncomfortable – uncomfortable because he was having such fun with that messed up doll, uncomfortable because he was filling her up with huge amounts of greedy cum. 

“You should praise her for taking your thick and long cock so well.” Sherlock said. 

John threw his head back, shivered.  
His heart was racing like mad; his body was shaking through one orgasm after the other, cum was leaking into the doll constantly – and his balls still felt full and heavy.  
He had much more to give.  
He felt the dildo fucking him, fucked himself on it, enjoyed the rough pegging he was receiving, and he was giving himself – his prostate was more than happy about it.  
He licked his lips, grabbed the hips of the doll, pulled her even closer to fuck her even deeper.

“Fuck!” He groaned and grunted. “You take it so well, slut. You take my thick cock so well. You take my pounding so well.” He snarled. “Fuck, you’re so good to rape.” He grunted and fucked her harder. 

Sherlock smirked, pulled the vibrating plug out of Emma’s hole, when she stopped her shaking body for a little moment.  
Pussy juices were squirting out like a waterfall; her body was shaking and shivering massively.  
Sherlock patted her ass, winked at her. 

“Mount him, Emma. Mount that bitch that’s in love with that doll right now; and tell him how good he feels and how good he looks with that doll.” He whispered into her ear.

Emma chewed her lips, looked at Sherlock for a little moment.  
Mounting.  
When they had mounted her, they had almost been on top of her, fucking her deep, rutting her like she had seen it in some bestiality porn John had shown her a while ago.  
Loud and uncontrollable moans escaped her mouth as she enjoyed her orgasm, but as soon as her body stopped shaking, she immediately mounted him. 

“Gosh. Yeah! That’s so good Emma, so good.” John moaned loudly, while the doll was leaking huge amounts of cum.

Emma bent down, moved her hips roughly and hard, thrusted quick and deep.  
“You’re such good boy, such a good bitch.” Emma told him – it was weird saying it, not being the one hearing it.  
She wanted to be his bitch, his girl, his slut and fucktoy and whore; she wanted to be treated like a whore and fucktoy and slut – but for once it was great being the dominant part, having him doing what he was told to do.  
“You look extremely good, fucking that doll – you must be pretty horny and greedy,… you can’t stop fucking her, you can’t stop spurting your thick seed into her fake pussy while I peg your bitch hole with your thick and long cock.” Emma said with more confidence.  
It felt good – especially since she was making him shiver and moan with her words.  
“Do you like her pussy?” She asked but answered for him. “Her fake pussy must feel like heaven, according to your slutty squirting. One could think you haven’t had sex in ages.” She moaned into his ear. “Oh, I forget who you are – you’re my nymphomaniac uncle, who’s also a paedophile and can’t get enough sex, so he cheats whenever he can. For you this week probably felt like a thousand years.” She chuckled, feeling her own pussy pucker and scream for his cock. “Just let go, give her everything you have, enjoy her pussy, bitch.” She moaned into his ear.

John shivered through his orgasms and her words.  
He emptied his balls more and more, not knowing how long he already was fucking that doll like a maniac sex addict.  
His body trembled and sparkled and tingled, huge amounts of hot seed were pumped into her pussy, while his thrusts made dirty and loud slopping sounds. 

“Fuck, Emma! Tomorrow morning I’ll fuck your pussy so hard, you will think I’m still fucking you hard by dinner time.” John moaned. 

Sherlock smirked.  
“And who’s getting that hard pounding right now? Who do you desperately want to fuck right now?  
It wasn’t a question, not a real one, since there was just one right answer, just one thing he wanted to hear from John.

“The doll.” John answered heavily breathing. “The doll is getting it. And there’s no one else I would rather fuck right now. I desperately want to empty my balls in her fake pussy.” He grunted and snarled even so it was a big lie. 

Sherlock smirked.  
He whispered something into Emma’s ear.  
“Shouldn’t go on too long anymore – he’s almost done. About time.”  
He leaned back, hearing John’s voice again.

“But tomorrow morning it won’t be just Emma’s pussy I’ll fuck hard and deep. It will be your tight hole, too. You two should prepare for an intense morning fuck.” He moaned. 

Another five minutes passed before his balls were empty.

John collapsed onto the cum leaking doll, breathed in and out, feeling his very own cock slipping out of his hole – his niece gave him a peg on the cheek.

He had been out of order, hadn’t recognised that his niece had left right after her kiss, hadn’t recognised that Sherlock had put the doll away, which had left him right onto the messy spot of cum – he had spent the night in what must have looked like a lake of cum.  
He had slept in pretty fast, exhausted and satisfied after such an exhausting and torturing week.

Once awake, John had woken up Sherlock right away – not by kissing his cheeks and caressing his hair like he normally did, this time he had woken him up with special kisses.  
Kisses for his soft and long cock. 

Sherlock had woken up right away, just in time to have his legs lifted up and to get licked around his rim muscle.  
He loved getting woken u with sweet kisses and soft caresses, but well, this was a pretty nice way, too.  
He really couldn’t wait to get fucked by him, the week had been torture for him, too – missing John’s cock, missing John fucking his niece, missing John cheating on him, missing John masturbating, missing his cum. But sometimes he loved to dominate John and the rape had been a good point to give him a special submissive punishment. 

Sherlock was relaxed, was moaning with John’s tongue up his arse.  
The tongue was beaming him into another world – so talented, so much skill and love, so much tease and play, it was just perfect to make his body tremble with sparkling feelings;… and to make him unaware of everything else that was happening around him.  
He was moaning and begging, pleading to be fucked deep and hard.

John’s tongue was playing deep in him, taking his time, even so his pretty detective was more than ready for a hard pounding.  
His hands were playing with his long shaft and his balls as he was eating him out, as he was listening to Sherlock’s desperate begging and pleading  
His pretty detective was begging and pleading desperately for something he was already feeling – John’s cock. 

Sherlock came back from wherever he had been by the time John’s cock wasn’t just playfully nudging at his entrance but pushing in with a deep and intense thrust. 

John spread Sherlock’s legs further apart, slipped out, just to bury his thick and long cock in his boyfriend’s ass again – deep, hard, intense and quick.  
Sherlock grabbed his own hair, moaned loudly, begged him to do it again. 

“Fuck me like this, god, please, fuck me like this.”

“That was the plan, pretty boy.” John smirked. He pulled out, buried his veiny cock deeper, harder, quicker into him. “By the way,… good morning, darling.” He said with a wink and a sweet kiss for Sherlock’s cheek. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes behind closed lids.  
If John would bury his cock deeper, harder and quicker with every new thrust, he would truly have the feeling to still be fucked by dinner time.  
He spread his own legs further apart, enjoying the hard pounding, enjoying the thick and long veiny cock that was spreading his hole, that was hitting his prostate.

John moaned loudly, grunted and groaned.  
It was amazing to have his cock in a real hole after such a long week in the cage and without any milking.  
The pressure around his cock was huge, Sherlock was clenching around his cock.  
He slipped out after every hard thrust just to plunge his cock into Sherlock’s ass all over again – just harder, just quicker, just rougher, just deeper.  
Slipping out in the same slow rhythm, but thrusting in quick, hard, rough and deep.  
John’s eyes were closed, his mouth open, moaning loudly and with a dirty touch.

He loved to fuck Sherlock, loved to feel his fluttering and clenching walls around his cock, loved to feel his hot ass.  
Finally, a real hole again.  
He couldn’t wait to fill him up, couldn’t wait to fill his hole with sticky and thick white cum – but he also couldn’t wait to take advantage of his niece’s body, to fill her up with his hot seed. Not to mention all the others he would finally be able to fill up again – Julie, his students, maybe little Luna, strangers, prostitutes, street whores, and so on.

He wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s hard cock, stroked it in the same rhythm as he fucked him.  
From tip to base quick, hard, rough, intense.  
From base to tip intense but slowly.  
The thumb was rubbing across the head of the cock whenever his cock nudged at the rim muscle, whenever he ripped his hole open with his thick cock. 

Sherlock was shaking beneath him, moaning and groaning, trembling and clenching his hole to feel even more of that amazing cock up his arse.  
He was leaking precum in no time, he was making a mess out of himself in no time, when his cum splashed onto his body.  
His voice was praising John, his hand and his cock.  
His voice was begging John to fill him up with cum.

John fulfilled his wish right away.

His thick puckering cock nudged at Sherlock’s entrance, squeezed in, ripped him open.  
His thick and long cock thrusted in – rough and wild, quick and fast, deep and intense.  
His puckering veiny cock buried itself deep in Sherlock.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hips pulled him even closer; his heavy balls very pressing hard against Sherlock’s ass as if John wanted to bury them in Sherlock’s ass, too. 

Thick waves of cum were covering Sherlock’s wall, were filling him up, while John pulled him closer and closer, trying to get his cock in deeper and deeper, even so he knew well enough that he couldn’t push his balls in.

He shivered through his orgasm, emptied his balls in his boyfriend, cum was drooling out and onto the mattress.  
When the last wave of cum was pushed into Sherlock, John slipped out, winked at him.  
He stood up, didn’t say a word, just smiled and winked charmingly at Sherlock, who looked exhausted and satisfied.

John left the bedroom, not telling Sherlock where he was going, but Sherlock hadn’t asked anyway. 

Naked as he was, he walked to Emma’s room and opened the door.  
His niece was awake; she had probably woken up from the loud moans and groans – at least she looked a little bit sleepy, but her legs were spread and lifted and her fingers very busy.

Emma looked at him, beamed.  
Her three fingers of her right hand slipped out of her wet pussy; her left hand stopped rubbing the clit.  
Seeing John’s gesture, Emma got up, crawled to the edge of the bed and turned around – kneeling on all fours, presenting her wet pussy and her butt hole. 

John didn’t need to stroke himself hard, just seeing her made his cock grew harder and harder, thicker and thicker, longer and longer – the veins puckered; his balls were feeling as full as before he fucked Sherlock.  
He walked over, licked his index finger and middle finger very wet, tickled her rim muscle and pushed in.  
Emma hissed and clenched around his fingers, sucked them in deep.  
John smirked, looked to the two fingers of his right hand which were buried in his niece’s underage butthole. He slapped her ass with his hand, softly and seducing, licked his lips dirtily, looked at her like a predator at his victim.  
Without a word, John simultaneously grabbed her long blonde hair like a leash, pulled at it, made her look up,… and thrusted his hips forward, burying his thick, long and veiny cock into her wet underage cunt – balls deep.

In the bedroom, Sherlock had been wondering where John had gone to, while still having the feeling his massive cock was fucking his tight ass.  
Now, Sherlock wasn’t wondering if John might have gone to the toilet, or downstairs for a drink, or to the basement to grab some of the toys they had brought here.  
Now he knew where John was.

He was able to hear Emma’s slutty moan:  
‘Uncle John!’  
He was able to hear John’s loud and dirty groan.  
‘Oh fuck! You little dirty incest whore, you’ll get your pussy ploughed with my paedophilic thick cock…’  
Sherlock licked his lips, hearing every loud moan and every loud word – and there where lots of since they didn’t need to be quit right now. 

John pulled at Emma’s long hair, made her look up proudly – he didn’t let go of her hair, hold it like a leash, while he ploughed her pussy fast and hard.  
Emma moaned loudly, happy to have his cock in her pussy – his warm, pulsating cock.  
“Ohhh, god… please, please fuck me like you fucked the doll last night.” Emma begged and pleaded.  
John smirked, played with his two fingers in her ass.  
“You won’t want that, believe me.” John grunted. “You won’t want to get raped by me.”  
Emma wiggled her hips; she was in ecstasy.  
“Please!” She begged again.  
“Do you remember when I slapped your butt as a punishment with my bare hand?”  
Emma nodded, remembered it quite well, since it had been the most hurtful thing she had ever experienced – she was sure even a belt wouldn’t have felt that bad and hurtful.  
John pulled at her hair again.  
“I can give you a taste of that with my cock.” He said.

He didn’t wait for her agreement, since she had begged to be raped by him.  
He ploughed her pussy harder, quicker, deeper, wild and merciless, ruthless and abusing.  
His moans became louder, while hers sounded more like she was almost crying. 

Tears in her eyes, she felt a pounding as hard as never before – little didn’t she know that she had been fucked like this before, when she had been drugged.  
She bit her lips, struggled and flinched, felt uncomfortable – it hurt, it made her writhe and whine, it made her beg him to stop.

John slowed down, still fucked her hard and quick and deep, but in a rhythm she was able to take with pleasure and joy.

“That was just a little taste of what it feels like to get raped by me – multiply with four and you know roughly what it will actually feel like.” He said with a soft and charming voice, as if he was telling her something lovely. “You better do as I tell you, you better never reject me with struggles, you better be ready for my cock 24 hours and 7 days a week, you better never tell someone who isn’t involved what happens and happened to you, otherwise,… I unfortunately have to rape you.” He whispered softly and lovingly. “And you already writhe and whine when I give you just a little taste of it.” 

He moaned and grunted; his thick balls hit her; his cock ploughed her pussy; his two fingers played teasingly in her ass. 

“Grab that plug and give it to me.” John ordered her. 

Emma swallowed, breathed in and out, her heart was racing fast and hard.  
She chewed her lips, more and more sure about the fact that her uncle really would rape her if she wouldn’t play along.  
Not that she didn’t want to play along; she loved what he was doing to her – but she started to hope that she would love it as long as he would want to use her; but she was telling herself to better listen to him and following his orders before a punishment wouldn’t just be chastity, a nappy, spanks or something similar, but raping her.  
But even with his words, she felt still absolutely willing, absolutely happy about it and absolutely loved by him.  
She grabbed the plug from last night, had played a bit with it when she had woken up.  
Emma gave it to him. 

John grabbed the plug.  
He licked it wet, tasted her pussy on it.  
His fingers slipped out of her ass, the vibrating plug began buzzing – and in a blink of an eye it spread her butt.

She hissed a few times, but her moans became louder.  
Her thighs shivered and trembled as she was fucked by his enormous cock and the plug – his cock in her pussy, the plug in her ass.  
She was still kneeling proudly in her bed, enjoying herself, enjoying the rough ploughing – she had missed his real cock, the warm and puckering meat.  
It was so good to get her underage body fucked by her uncle. 

“You’re so good to fuck, slut. It gets better and better, you get better and better.” He moaned. “By the time you’re eighteen you’ll be an extremely good experienced slut, fucktoy and whore – just right to become an awesome prostitute.” John moaned loudly. “Mummy and Daddy wouldn’t be happy, but who cares. You were born to be a whore. You were born to get bred over and over again – by me.” John moaned again. “I could fuck another baby into you – and you could tell mummy and daddy that you didn’t know who of your punters has impregnate you.” He groaned. 

Emma rolled her eyes behind closed lids.  
Her walls were puckering and clenching around his cock and around the plug.  
She moaned loudly, praised him and his cock, praised the plug and its vibration mode.  
Her pussy was leaking heavily; her heart was pounding like mad because of his words.  
Her body trembled and shook; she moaned even louder when she squirted around his cock. 

John let go off the vibrating plug, dropped it onto the bed.  
He pulled his cock out, felt more of her squirting juices against his crotch, buried his cock into her ass.  
He pounded away, moaned loudly, let his balls have their way – huge amounts of thick cum filled her ass. 

“I mean one baby isn’t enough, slut.” He moaned wildly. “I need a little girl to have three holes for free use, and to impregnate properly.” He groaned. “And we need a little boy, who can fuck your pussy, his sister’s pussy and my ass; you can later impregnate you and his sister.”

Having her ass filled up and ploughed wildly, John pulled out again, pulled at her hair and let his thick cum splash onto her body.

“You see,… so I’ve to knock you up anyway.”

He grabbed his thick and heavy balls squeezed them into her wet cunt; his thick cock pushed in as well.  
Having her locked up with his massive cock and his heavy aching balls, John filled her pussy with his hot seed, emptied his balls.  
He was moaning even louder.

“Fuck, dirty underage slut, you’re taking my cock and balls so well up your incest loving cunt.” 

Having the feeling his balls were empty, his cock slipped out of her cunt, followed by his balls.  
He licked his lips, suddenly feeling a little bit more in his balls.

“Turn around.” He ordered her.

Emma did as she was told to, did it immediately.  
And by the time she had turned around, cum was hitting her face – a last huge amount.  
She closed her eyes, felt his cum dribble down, felt his tongue in her face.  
She felt him licking her clean; his sloppy tongue licked his messy cum out of her face.  
And then there was a kiss on her lips.

He was done with her – for now.  
And he was sure Sherlock and Emma would feel his cock up their holes for the rest of the day.


	26. A Basement for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was busy with a lot of other things.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Day 86 – 23th November

It wasn’t late in the evening, but the weather outside made the early morning look like the middle of the night. 

John was kneeling in front of the sofa where two girls were sitting with their legs spread widely and their cunts puckering and leaking.  
One of the girls had just arrived twenty minutes ago – and when her parents had left with a friendly and cheerful goodbye, John had closed the door behind them, telling Julie to undress immediately.  
The young teen hadn’t hesitated a second. 

Being walked into the living room and seeing her best friend already naked, Julie had been pleased to follow her best friend’s uncle’s order.  
Spending time with her best friend now was even better than a year ago, when they hadn’t played with each other, but being allowed to join her play with her uncle and his boyfriend Sherlock was even better than that.  
She was quite horny today, since her boyfriend had split up with her a few weeks ago and she hadn’t had any cock in her since – she couldn’t wait feeling John’s and Sherlock’s cock, couldn’t wait to have sex.  
And she was hoping John and Sherlock would play with them a few times, since she was staying until tomorrow afternoon.  
Right now, she was sitting on the sofa, her legs on the couch and spread widely, showing her bare teenage pussy.

John had his head between her thighs; his tongue was busy with her pussy.  
He was licking her, letting his tongue flick across her clit and her wet pussy.  
He was teasing her, didn’t let her squirt, didn’t let her reach her orgasm, just got her incredibly horny.  
He heard her beg and plead, felt her shaking thighs, felt her puckering pussy.  
John’s fingers were busy with his niece’s cunt.  
His fingers tickled her cunt, his forefinger fucked her pussy, his thumb rubbed her clit.  
He was teasing his niece’s cunt, too – he made her beg and plead, didn’t let her squirt.

He was making both teenage girls incredibly horny and greedy.

His boyfriend and genius detective Sherlock was busy downstairs.  
He had just greeted young Julie with an inappropriate kiss, getting her even more in the right mood – the little slut that was fancying him, had joined his kiss very happily.  
Sherlock had been sent away right afterwards – it had been an agreement between John and Sherlock; there was a plan, a plan they had made last night.  
While John was getting the girls wet, horny and greedy, Sherlock was preparing everything in the basement. 

Sherlock had put down two mattresses in the second room of the basement.  
He had prepared the room with a heater, with sex toys, with gags and other special equipment.  
He had prepared each mattress with restraints.  
There also was a nappy spread across some part of the mattress, so the girls wouldn’t need to leave this place for the toilet. 

Upstairs, John stopped his play.  
He licked his lips, smirked to the girls.

“I could play with you all day long.” He said and stood up, still fully dressed. “I want to show you two something. Just come with me. We’ll do something about your leaking pussies somewhere else.”

The two girls stood up with shaking thighs and puckering cunts – greedy pussy juices were drooling down their thighs.  
They walked behind John, hurried up, believing they were going to get fucked any time soon.

John led them to the basement, led them in, led them into the second room of the basement, where Sherlock was ready preparing the room.

Two mattresses on the floor, restraints for wrists and ankles, two nappies spread across the crotch area.  
Two small fucking machines set up at the end of each mattress.  
Two big bottles next to each bed – they were both black, one couldn’t see what was in it. In one of them was water, so they wouldn’t dehydrate. In the other bottle was horse cum – John and Sherlock had ordered it for plays they were playing with each other, but last night they had decided they would use it for something else. Right now, the small hoses were attached to the water bottles.  
There were dildos, beads, gags, plugs, vibrators and other toys.

John turned to his niece and Julie, winking at them with a charming smile.  
“Great. Sherlock is already done with preparing our fun day.” He said while Sherlock walked over to Julie, grabbing between her thighs, grabbing her wet pussy. “I got your daughter all wet and greedy, Sherlock.” John smirked and stepped to Emma, grabbed between her thighs, grabbed her pussy. “My daughter is leaking like a slut, too.” He said and stole a wet kiss from her lips.  
The two girls licked their lips.  
The two men stepped back.  
John pointed to the mattresses.  
“You two will spend the day in here. Lay down on the mattresses; on your stomach, please.”

Naive and horny, Emma and Julie laid down – they even hurried up, not questioning the set up.  
It wasn’t that new for Emma, since she had been used down here many times by now – but nevertheless the set up was different today.  
It was new for Julie, but since she was incredibly horny and greedy for some cock in her underage puckering pussy, she wasn’t questioning anything about it. 

The two girls laid down onto their stomachs; their cunt laid on the nappy. 

John and Sherlock walked each to one of the girls.  
John walked to Emma.  
Sherlock walked to Julie.  
Both men knelt down.

Busy with restraining and preparing his niece, John spoke with his charming and seducing voice.  
He got his niece’s wrists into the restraints, as well as her ankles.  
It was a comfortable position for both of them.

“As I said, you will stay here – not that you could leave now anyway.” He grinned with his charming voice. “Tilt your heads and you’ll be able to reach the hose to drink. There’s no need for a toilet break, the nappy will catch everything – we’ll clean you and we’ll give you a new nappy when necessary. Sherlock and I will spend the day upstairs, but when we need your slutty holes we’ll come downstairs to use you as what you are – sluts, fucktoys and whores. We may use both of you; or just one of you. We may come downstairs together; or it will be just one of us. We may use our cocks, fingers or tongues, or some of the toys. Anyway, all you have to care about is to make your daddies pretty happy with your underage holes and your paedophilia craving bodies. Just be good to us, to your daddies.” John whispered and let his fingers rub across his niece’s pussy.

A few moments later, Julie and Emma were all by themselves, turning their heads to each other.  
The door was locked, they were locked in.  
They were lying on mattresses on basement floor, all naked and strapped down.  
The fucking machines were teasingly working their cunts with thin dildos, steadily, slowly.  
There was a plug in their buttholes, making them ready to take a cock right away.

Julie licked her lips.  
“It’s creepy, but hot.” She moaned; her body trembled but wasn’t able to cum.  
“Yeah, it’s creepy and hot.” Emma moaned. Her thighs were trembling, too.  
“Gosh, I hope one of them or both are coming down in a sec – I am so horny! Gosh, thank you so much for sharing this with me! I’ll be forever grateful for it!” Julie moaned as the dildo moved in and out teasingly. “Tell me how it felt to get knocked up. It’s so exciting.”  
Emma licked her lips – and she started to tell her best friend all about getting knocked up by her uncle.

Upstairs, John and Sherlock were getting themselves into a massively horny mood – not that there was much work to do.  
They were watching porn, something they had recorded – a foursome with Julie and Emma. 

They were both wearing cock cages.  
They didn’t want to orgasm, they just wanted to get their balls extremely full and horny.

John swallowed, had taken precautions since he was able to shoot cum even with a cock cage – he had put on an extra cock ring that was preventing him completely from oozing any cum.  
Sherlock next to him was wearing it, too.  
They were both already looking horny enough to make their mouths, their cunts and their asses overflow with thick cum, but they weren’t stopping watching themselves fuck Julie and Emma.

“Fuck. Just the thought of these two being strapped down and locked in the basement makes me fucking horny.” John moaned with a dirty groan. “It’s like we have kidnapped them. I can’t wait to fuck them, I can’t wait to fill their holes with our cum, I can’t wait to make them squirt.”

Sherlock licked his lips.

“This was a pretty genius idea.” He bent over to John, kissed his cheek. “Thank you for letting me experience an underage cunt. It’s amazing to fuck their holes. And I can’t wait to use them all day long – god, they will be massively dirty with all kinds of body fluids at the end of the day.”

John grinned.

“Oh yeah, they will. Covered in cum and their own body juices.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When John and Sherlock had been in the basement for the first time after restraining the two girls, they hadn’t fucked them with their aching balls and locked cocks.  
When they had been in the basement, they had watched the girls getting teased by the fucking machines for a moment, before they had pulled out the anal plugs to give their rear holes a good time with some toys.  
When they had been in the basement, Sherlock had used a vibrating dildo to fuck Julie’s ass – making her squirt massively.  
When they had been in the basement, John had used anal beads to make Emma gush and squirt around the dildo in her pussy. 

It had just been John when the door had opened for the second time.  
He had just turned off the teasing fucking machines, before taking his time fucking both of their cunts with thick anal beads, before making them drink horse cum, before making them lick his ass.  
Sherlock had been upstairs – still watching porn, kneeling on the ground, riding a thick dildo. 

When for the third time the door opened – both, John and Sherlock entered the rooms, this time, without cock cages, but they were both wearing cock rings.  
They licked their lips, walked closer.

John and Sherlock knelt down in front of them, their cocks war pretty hard, pulsating and twitching massively.  
They hadn’t allowed themselves an orgasm yet, but before they would leave this time, they would empty their balls in their girls.

Emma and Julie opened their mouth.  
Emma wrapped her lips around her uncle’s cock, who was her daddy for this playtime.  
Julie wrapped her lips around Sherlock’s cock, who was also her daddy for this playtime.  
Julie and Emma sucked eagerly at the cocks in their mouths.

Their tongues and lips played, sucked and teased, enjoyed the tasty cocks to the fullest.  
They were just feeling the cocks in their mouths, but they were moaning around it like someone would give them a proper fuck for their g-spot.

“You’ll suck our cocks as long as you need to gush from only sucking our cocks.” John said. “Shouldn’t be that hard – you two are already moaning like whores who are enjoying a good fuck for their pussies.” He grinned while enjoying his niece’s mouth – not able to shoot his cum in her mouth due to the cock ring. 

Sherlock moaned, slightly moved his hips, while John was just moaning but not moving at all.  
Both men were incredibly horny, but they wanted to fuck each hole before making them massively dirty with all the cum from their balls. 

Almost ten minutes passed.  
Emma and Julie were eagerly sucking John’s and Sherlock’s cock, but they hadn’t squirted yet.  
They were pleasuring their daddies; sucking, licking, teasing their cocks professionally.  
They were making them moan and groan, but they weren’t able to squirt.

John grabbed his niece’s hair, even grabbed Julie’s hair, making them look up, while they were still busy pleasing and pleasuring their cocks.

“Good little girls squirt and make their mattress and nappy messy when their daddies want them to. Squirt now, both of you – or don’t you want your daddy’s cocks in your slutty little girl’s pussies?

Hearing that they would get fucked with real cocks after squirting, Julie and Emma did exactly that – squirting.  
They squirted while having their lips wrapped around the very cock that would probably fuck them in a flash.  
Their pussy juices made the mattress and the nappy dirty.

John and Sherlock pulled out, their cocks still hard, red and wet. 

John patted Emma’s head and winked at her.  
He circled her, slapped her ass, guided his cock to her pussy.  
“You’ll give daddy a good time in your pussy while daddy’s best friend will take advantage of your sweet mouth.” John said as Sherlock moved closer, while Sherlock guided his wet cock into Emma’s mouth.  
John pounded away right away as Sherlock took advantage of Emma’s mouth – he had grabbed her head and pounded away as well.  
“Sorry darling.” He moaned and looked over to Julie. “You have to wait a bit, just enjoy the show – when you squirt, your daddy and I will change positions. I’ll fuck my daughter’s ass and your daddy will fuck my daughter’s pussy. Squirt again and you’ll feel at least my cock ploughing your pussy.”

His cock pounded away – gosh, it was such a joy to fuck this pussy, to have incest and underage sex down in a basement on a dirty mattress, watching his boyfriend fuck that underage sweet mouth with his cock. 

He moaned and groaned, grabbed Emma’s hips, pounded away a bit harder and faster – the cock ring made it impossible to orgasm, but he enjoyed the torture of it.  
His thick cock made Emma moan around Sherlock’s cock – it was a greedy and horny moan.  
Emma was totally into it – joining John and Sherlock, pleasured them with her skills and underage body, feeling like the richest person on the planet, feeling like the queen of the world.

Julie watched the show, feeling envy, greedy and horny. She badly wanted to feel a proper cock in her pussy or her ass, so she tried to hump the nappy and the mattress to get some friction for her clit.  
It wasn’t working pretty good but at least it helped a little bit.  
She moaned as she watched the show, and she tried to hump a bit wilder when John and Sherlock changed their position after she had been squirting again.

John stood up a little bit, grabbed Emma’s hips, pulled her into a kneeling position, mounted her, pushed his cock into her rear hole, pushed all the way in and moaned happily – his cock still extremely hard; it was screaming for attention, it was pulsating and twitching; his balls were aching.  
He was loud – his moans were loud, uncontrollably loud as he mounted his niece/daughter, as he fucked her tight sweet ass with his long and horny cock, as his boyfriend fucked Emma’s pussy, kneeling behind them. 

Sherlock moaned loudly, threw his head back for a second before watching John fucking Emma. He watched the thick cock ploughing the young girl’s hole, knowing it felt amazing to get fucked by this cock.  
Gosh, this cock was such a treat – never in his entire life before their first sex, he had had such amazing sex as he was having with John.  
It wasn’t just that cock and these balls; it wasn’t just the fact that John was able to fuck all day long and shooting galleons of cum throughout a day – it was also his skills. A cock like this and the ability to fuck 24 hours and shooting tons of cum was pretty useless if you haven’t the horny lover skills. John had these skills – and all of them were on a perfect level and beyond.  
His cock was taking advantage of Emma’s underage hole, fucking her deep as John fucked her ass even deeper.

Both men moaned and groaned, grunted and snarled as they were enjoying an underage body. 

Julie’s squirting made them stop after a few moments. 

In a flash, John had been on the second mattress, pulling Julie into a kneeling position as she was still restraint.  
He slapped her ass, rubbed her pussy, made her squirt already.  
He pushed into her squirting pussy, pushed in deep, felt her squirt around his cock.  
He grabbed her hips, ploughed her underage pussy, used her like a toy.  
In a flash, John made her squirt over and over again – this young girl really needed a proper cock to get her greedy and horny lust down a little bit. 

Julie moaned and groaned, grunted and sighed – finally.  
She made fists, tensed up, enjoyed every little second as she was squirting while he was fucking her really deep.  
She was sure, he would knock her up as soon as one drop of his hot seed would drool into her – when she wouldn’t be on birth control.  
Julie sighed and offered herself greedily – finally proper playtime with them; gosh, she loved this inappropriate, forbidden and totally wrong adventure.

Sherlock mounted Emma, fucked her ass, moaned loudly and happily as he was feeling her tight walls around his cock.  
He closed his eyes, enjoyed every second of it.  
It was such a pleasure to fuck his boyfriend’s niece – or tonight, his boyfriend’s daughter.  
He licked his lips, thinking about that little baby in her belly – this would be his and John’s daughter or son; and he was sure, John would introduce this little sweet darling, whatever it will be, to sex and pleasure and incest right away. He couldn’t wait for it.

Emma moaned happily as she squirted around air – her juices were hitting the mattress and the nappy.  
Being used was such a pleasure. 

Both girls squirted and squirted and squirted as they were fucked by adults, as they were fucked by people who should protect them instead of having sex with them.  
They squirted massively, but when they stopped, the scene changed again.

John stood up a little bit, guided his hard cock right into Julie’s ass – and just a few moments later, he felt Sherlock behind him, pushing his hard cock into Julie’s pussy.  
The girl moaned loudly and enthusiastically, shivered and trembled with pure joy.  
John grinned – oh, it was such a pleasure to have such an impact. 

“Emma, sweetie. Next time you squirt, I’ll fuck her mouth and Sherlock will fuck her ass. Another dirty squirting orgasm while you watch and… well, daddy will get rid of his cock ring and then your holes will be filled with cum, your holes will leak cum, and cum will drool down your messed up underage incest body. Same for your best friend here.” He winked. “Daddy is pretty horny, so hurry up, because daddy’s best friend wants to fill up his daughter, too.”

Just like Julie, Emma humped the mattress as good as possible to get some pleasure for her clit.  
She looked desperate, completely desperate and addicted. 

John licked his lips, watched the whole scene with pleasure and pure lust.  
Gosh, this basement was amazing; this basement with these mattresses, nappies, toys, ant these two underage restrained girls.  
Maybe, next time, he should restrain Sherlock, too – this beautiful genius would probably love it. 

As soon as Emma squirted, John pulled out of a moaning underage Julie.  
He hurried up, got his cock into her lustfully screaming mouth, muffled her moaned and joyful screams as Sherlock fucked her ass now.

Every hole had been fucked by both of them.  
A lovely lustful and pleasurable circling around.  
Every hole had felt amazing. 

Emma didn’t give Julie much time to suck John’s cock or to enjoy Sherlock’s cock up her ass.  
Emma squirted after what must have been just a few seconds. 

John and Sherlock were more than happy about it.  
They had teased each other upstairs – with porn, with fingers and tongues, with watching each other riding dildos.  
They had teased their cocks and balls with these two girls – watching them, playing with them, now fucking them.  
They had teased themselves long enough, for a few hours already.  
John and Sherlock were more than happy about the last very quick squirt.

They got rid of their cock rings.

John and Sherlock knelt down behind the two girls, they grabbed their hips, plunged their twitching cocks into their puckering pussies.

John flooded Emma’s pussy.  
Sherlock flooded Julie’s pussy.

They moaned and sighed, filled their pussies up and up and up until the cum was squeezed out of their cunts.

John and Sherlock lowered Emma’s and Julie’s hips and plunged their still pulsating cocks into the girls’ butt holes.  
The cocks exploded again and flooded them with more cum.

John filled up Emma’s ass.  
Sherlock filled up Julie’s ass.

They groaned and purred, filled their asses up and up and up until the cum was squeezed out of their butt holes.

Cum was dripping down, so John and Sherlock pushed it back in before it drooled out again, anyway – it was just too much.  
Cum was making the girls and the mattresses dirty.

John and Sherlock stood up, masturbated on the girls, messed up their thighs, their backs their shoulders, legs, feet and hair – even switched positions to mess up the girl of the other.  
They circled them, knelt down, masturbated in front of them.

A huge load hit Emma’s face, while a huge amount of cum was covering her body, while cum was dripping and drooling down her body, while she was shaking with lust, while she licked the cum form her lips.  
The cum on her face drooled down as well.  
A huge load hit Julie’s face, while all the cum on her body was messily covering her in hot forbidden seed – it was drooling down her body, dripping on the nappy and mattress.  
The cum on her face dribbled down, too.

John and Sherlock nudged at their lips, pushed in as soon as the girls opened their mouth. Their cocks were swallowed down.

John shot his cum down Emma’s throat, made her choke for a little surprised moment as it was such a huge amount of hot, thick and sticky cum.  
Sherlock shot his cum down Julie’s throat, made her choke a few times, because she wasn’t as used to deepthroats and huge amounts of cum to swallow as Emma.

They emptied their balls in them and pulled out when the last drop drooled down an underage girl’s throat.

John licked his lips, still felt a bit horny; he suddenly grabbed Sherlock’s hips – there was one more load before he would be satisfied for now.  
He grabbed his boyfriend’s hips, kneeling on the cold stone floor.  
He pushed his hips forward, hit his target, plunged his cock deep into Sherlock’s ass.  
He heard his boyfriend sigh and purr like a cat and moan and groan like one of his prostitutes – even his cock sprung to life again.  
And as he filled his boyfriend’s hole with a last huge load of hot, thick, sticky and messy seed, his boyfriend spurted a small load onto Julie’s face again.

Before John and Sherlock finally left the basement for a little bit, they watched their messed up underage slaves drinking another 250 ml of horse cum.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of their playtime, John and Sherlock had made a cum covered mess out of the basement floor, out of the mattress, the nappy and out of the two girls.  
At the end of their playtime, they had used them and their holes quite a lot of times – together, alone, with toys and machines, with tongues and fingers; making them watch porn, making them watch their daddies fuck each other, making them watch their daddies ride dildos in front of them; teasing them, denying orgasms, making them feel used and dirty.  
At the end of their playtime, both girls had drunken two whole two litres of horse cum.  
At the end of their playtime, John and Sherlock had been in the basement together and alone – they had made the most out of it, had used them as their slaves.  
At the end of their playtime, both girls had been sitting in the bathtub being washed and cleaned up properly by their daddies John and Sherlock.  
At the end of their playtime, at the end of their cleaning, they had been cuddled and napped on the sofa like nothing bad and inappropriate would have happened at all.


	27. Christmas Party

Day 99 – 6th December

John stepped out of the cab.  
Tonight, he was invited to a Christmas party – it was Friday and this Sunday would mark the first advent of the year.  
A student had invited him, a female student; telling him exactly what this Christmas party was about.  
She hadn’t invited him to a normal Christmas party, she had invited him for a Christmas orgy – and of course he had said yes, why on earth should he have said something else.

Sophie was from England, growing up in London with her parents and a brother, she was now studying medicine. Her parents, both very generous and rich, had rented her a big penthouse in central London with a view across the Thames.

John looked up her name at the board, rang the bell, when he had found it.  
He couldn’t wait for the ‘Christmas party’.  
He knew who would attend the Christmas party, and each girl was prettier than the other.

Sophie was a red-haired girl, long hair, big blue eyes, slender, as tall as him, pretty full boobs.  
Alma, originally from Argentina, attending the same university but wasn’t studying medicine; she was a black-haired girl, long hair, brown eyes, slender, taller than him, big boobs.  
Helena was from Canada, but she grew up in England; she was a med-student with red curly hair, green eyes, a slender tall body and lovely boobs.  
Sam, Samantha was a friend of Sophie, studying Dance and Music at another university in London; she was blonde, with big blueish eyes and big boobs.  
Louise was from France, studying medicine in London; another pretty girl, brown long hair with soft curls, greenish-grey eyes, freckles, a slender body, as tall as him, full pretty boobs.

He had had sex with them before, with all of them – and all of them were pretty euphoric when it came to sex. He wouldn’t say addicted, but it was very close to it. None of them had been getting enough, when he had fucked them.   
This time was different, since he knew that all of them were in a relationship right now, but that didn’t seem to bother them at all. 

Five pretty girls, five young female adults to fuck – five squirting cunts, five tight asses, five wet mouths, five pairs of boobs to fuck.  
Five pretty girls to get pleasure from – five pairs of hands, five tongues.  
He would make them work for him; he would make them pleasure him while he wouldn’t do anything at all.  
He would take advantages of their bodies, fucking them, pinning them down, filling all of their holes, making them dirty with his cum.

By the time he would leave, the penthouse would be dirty with cum and filled with five exhausted and properly fucked sluts. 

He pushed the door open, stepped in and walked to the lifts.

Gosh, he couldn’t wait to have all these girls around.  
A shame he couldn’t bring his niece, but she just looked too young. 

Euphorically he stepped out of the lift when he reached the top floor – he stepped out of the lift, walked down the small hallway to the only penthouse of this building, to the only penthouse of this floor.  
The door was open, and Sophie leaned against the door frame – dressed up in black fishnet stockings, a black slip with seemingly no cover for her holes, it was more a waistband than a slip; and she was also wearing high heels.

John licked his lips – no bra, nothing that covered her boobs and slender body, just this hot waistband to hold the stockings, and these rather good-looking high heels.  
She looked fabulous, and so ready to get fucked.  
John smiled with dreamy eyes. 

“Hello there.” He winked at her when he entered the penthouse.  
Sophie closed the door, turned around, caressed across his chest, down to his belly.  
“Good evening, John.” She said and let her hand grab between his thighs. “You should get rid of all these clothes, we’re ready for you – come on, the others are waiting.”

John licked his lips again, sighing, rubbing his crotch against her hand.

Sophie smiled, took her hand off him and walked to the living room that had an amazing view over London and the Thames.  
“The Professor is here.” She smiled to the other girls.

When John followed her and entered the living room, all girls were lined up on the couch.  
They were kneeling on it, their upper bodies supported on the back rest.  
They were all dressed up like Sophie, and lined up next to each other, showing their luscious butts and their leaking holes.  
There were a few toys, used – they seemingly had had some fun with each other already.

John watched them with glittering eyes, an open watering mouth and a pounding heart.  
His cock grew harder and harder, was pressing against the fabric of his trousers and the fabric of his shorts.  
He licked his lips.  
What a great line up of beautiful young students, free to use holes, and cheating sluts.

Without hesitation, John walked over, unzipping his trousers, pulling them down a little bit, as well as his shorts – just a bit to free his cock.

He walked behind them.

His hand grabbed Sophie’s wet cunt, feeling it with his fingers – she moaned, he didn’t say a word.  
He made a step to the right, having an amazing view over London, since the couch was standing right in front of the big glass front – the girls were looking outside, high above the nighty London.  
His hand grabbed Sam’s bare cunt, feeling it with his fingers – the blonde-haired girl sighed and moaned.  
Another step to the right.  
His hand grabbed Helena’s leaking cunt, feeling it with his greedy fingers – the girl with the red-curly hair moaned loudly, sighed, wiggled her hips, pushed them back, seemingly tried to suck his fingers in.  
John made another step to the right side.  
His hand grabbed Alma’s cunt, feeling it with his fingers – the black-haired girl groaned euphorically.  
A last step to the right side, positioning himself behind Louise.  
He grabbed her cunt, had a taste with his fingers – the girl from France with long brown hair, sighed softly.

Alright – Helena, Alma, Sophie, Louise, Sam.

John stepped behind Helena.  
“You’ve by far the wettest cunt. I’d say you are the most desperate right now.” He said, tickling her cunt with his fingers. “You’re the first one to get my cock. After that Alma, then Sophie, Louise and Sam.” He said charmingly, hearing Helena sigh and moan. He still just tickled her cunt. “Enjoy the sounds of my cock fucking your wet cunts until it’s your turn.” He said to the others.   
The girls were still looking out of the glass front, kneeling on the sofa.  
Helena was the only one moaning and begging right now.  
“Please! Please fuck me already, Professor Watson. God, please.”  
John stopped tickling her cunt, smirked as he watched her dripping and leaking cunt.  
“One could think your boyfriend isn’t taking proper care of your holes.”  
“He’s doing some studies in India for a month now; he won’t be back till Christmas Eve.”  
“Well, at least you now have the time to get your holes ploughed properly and with a cock that’s big enough to still your slutty dirty thoughts.”  
He grabbed his cock, guided it to her leaking cunt – and when he pushed in, he grabbed her long, curly-red hair. 

Helena moaned loudly, grabbed the back rest of the couch, while she closed her eyes and drooled saliva. 

His thick cock was warm, the long shaft was hard, the veins were puckering, the balls were full and heavy.   
He pulled at her hair, moaned and groaned, gave her a quick and wild ploughing.

The sounds were dirty and sloppy, they were echoing through the modern living room.   
Wouldn’t he be too busy fucking Helena, pulling her hair and looking into the reflecting window where he saw her moaning greedy look, John would have seen that the cunts of the other girls were puckering wildly. 

John let go off Helena’s hair, grabbed her hips, pulled her closer, hold her in place and fucked her balls deep with his thick cock – his balls were hitting her pussy.   
The young student shivered, couldn’t hold it back any longer, since she had been looking forward to his cock pretty much. The first time they had fucked had been in a pub’s toilet where they had met by coincidence. She had been there with her family, celebrating her dad’s birthday; her professor had been there on his own. He had fucked her in the toilet, covering her mouth with his hands, making her squirt in less than thirty seconds, making her kneel and get him off with a blowjob. She was never lasting long – she had a thing for thick and long cocks, and her professor’s cock was way above average, just so juicy and hot, veiny, thick and long.  
This time, she didn’t last long, again. 

Helena squirted with loud moans and sighs – her body was shaking, her pussy tried to clench hard enough around his cock so he wouldn’t pull out.   
But as soon as she squirted like a slut that hadn’t been fucked properly before, her professor pulled out, stepping behind Alma, who was kneeling next to her.

Alma wiggled her hips, threw her head back and moaned, when his thick meat parted her leaking pussy.   
His puckering, wet cock slithered into her, deeper and deeper.  
She moaned euphorically, happy that it was her turn already.  
The sounds she was hearing were as sloppy and dirty than before.

John almost pushed her against the back rest, rested one foot onto the couch and grabbed her big boobs – he massaged them as he fucked her with intense and teasing thrusts, rubbing hard across her g-spot.   
He licked his lips, moaned and almost mounted the young student with the black hair.   
His cock grew even harder in her.

Alma joined his rhythm, moaned uncontrollably and with a lot of passion.   
She remembered her first time with her professor very well – it had been a Christmas party in the university.   
A real Christmas party, with dancing, music, food and drinks.   
They had seen each other before, but never talked to each other, just exchanged looks. But on this very evening, they had talked for the first time – they hadn’t talked much, it had been a question, an answer, lots of moans, praises and begs.  
He had whispered into her ear with a lot of confidence and charm: ‘How about we look for a quiet place where I can plough your juicy pussy with my thick cock?”  
She had answered: ‘I hope you would ask.’  
She had led him to her dormitory on the campus, where he hadn’t wasted much time.  
Unzipping his trousers, getting his hard cock out of his shorts, lifting her Christmas dress, lifting her up, pressing her hard against the wall, pushing her slip aside, pounding away.  
She had moaned, begged and plead; she had praised him.  
And she had been lucky enough to have him fuck her half of the night – against the wall, on her desk, anal while kneeling on the bed, riding his cock, giving him a blowjob before he had left at 3 o’clock in the morning. 

Thinking about it and having his amazing cock in her pussy made her lose control already.   
She squirted hard around his cock – but just like Helena, she felt him slip out of her pussy as soon as she started squirting; and just like Helena, she messed up the floor.

John licked his lips, walked to Sophie, who was the first in line.  
Without any words, he slapped her butt, grabbed her red hair, pulled at it and nudged at her entrance.   
He teased her by fucking her just with the head of his cock, knowing she loved to be teased, knowing she would squirt pretty fast, when he was teasing her just with the thick head of his cock. She had a thing for teasing – and it was confirmed by her loud and slutty moans.   
She was begging him to go harder on her – she probably wanted to feel his cock longer than Helena and Alma, so a proper fuck would be safer for her than a teasingly fuck with just the head of his cock.  
Well, he was the one making the rules, so of course, she didn’t get what she asked for. 

John watched his cock, watched the thick head parting her pussy over and over again – the shaft was wet with Helena’s and Alma’s juices.  
He moaned, liked the stimulation he felt at his sensitive tip.   
That was the kind of Christmas party he liked.

Sophie threw her head back, moaned with pleasure and joy.  
Yes, she had a boyfriend, like everyone else in this penthouse, but even so she really loved her boyfriend, she couldn’t stay away from her professor’s cock – how could she.  
Having sex with him for the first time had been quite an adventure.  
It had been summer, late at night, when she had walked home from a birthday party. She had bumped into her professor, when he had left a sex club in central London – and she had dared to say that he could have a dessert if he needed one.   
He had needed one, and he had wanted to have it right away – right away in central London, in a little alleyway with a few street lamps.   
He had fucked her mouth with his thick cock; she had needed to swallow lots of cum.  
But his thick cock had also entered her greedy pussy – the delicious thick tip had been enough to make her squirt.  
He had thanked her for the dessert, and the next time they had seen each other in the university, he had visited her in her penthouse afterwards, pining her down on the bed, filling her pussy and her ass.

Sophie squirted around the tip of his cock, moaning and sighing loudly and as slutty as Helena and Alma before her.

“Your pussies are really desperate.” He smirked while walking to Louise who was kneeling at the other end. “Good thing you invited me over.” He said while grabbing his cock and rubbing it across Louise’s wet pussy. “I have just arrived like five minutes ago and I already made three of you squirt heavily.” He smirked and slapped Louise’s pussy with his thick and long cock. “That’s just the beginning ladies.”

He guided his puckering cock, pushed into Louise’s drooling pussy.  
He moaned and sighed, closed his eyes and grabbed her hips.  
It was such a joy to feel all these different pussies of these beautiful girl around his cock.   
It was such a pleasure to have five students just for himself – five beautiful students who were basically sluts for proper cocks.  
It turned him on that they all cheated right now – knowing that there was a man who would probably go mad when he knew his girl had spread her legs for another man.   
He licked his lips, fucked her deep and rough, a few thrusts quick, a few thrusts slow, without any rhythm, it wasn’t predictable, but it was predictable that her moans would get louder and dirtier. 

Louise moaned loudly, grunted and groaned. She gasped and praised him, feeling the sparkling in her body.  
Her boyfriend in particular was very jealous – but he would never know what she was doing with this rather hot professor. She had met her boyfriend in Paris when she had visited her family this year. Her boyfriend was living and working in Paris, and even so they were seeing each other quite often, sometimes a few times a month, Louise needed another cock to fulfil her sex life.   
And there was no better cock than the cock that was fucking her right now.   
She licked her lips, moaned louder and louder. She wiggled her hips, encouraged him a bit more.   
It was incredibly good to feel his cock up her pussy.  
They all had thought of something special they could do during their Christmas party, and it had been her who had suggested a Christmas sex party with him.  
The first time she had felt his thick twitching cock in her pussy had been at the university.   
She remembered it quite well – how could you forget such an enormous cock fucking your pussy raw?  
That day, she had just wanted to ask him something about a reference he had used in his lecture, so she had looked for him, finally finding John in one of the small office rooms for guest professors. At first, they had talked, but the situation had become hotter and hotter, and suddenly they had kissed. And after a few hot and passionate kisses, she had found herself bent over the desk – her trousers down, her shirt shoved up, her bra pulled down, her slip pushed aside, a very thick, veiny and long cock stretching her pussy, ripping her open, fucking her raw and making her squirt, before filling her up with a huge amount of cum – deep into her, so very deep.  
A lot of times, they had fucked in that room already – against the wall, on the desk, on the chair, on the little sofa, on the floor, against a bookshelf, on a drawer, against the door.   
He was always fucking her deep, literally breeding her, if she wouldn’t be on birth control.   
She loved the feeling of being bred, loved the little fantasy, when he was telling her, he would knock her up, that he would impregnate her, that he would fuck a baby into her, like he knocked up one of his other sluts, fucktoys and whores – little did she know, he really had knocked up one of his sluts, fucktoys and whores. 

John bent down, moaned into her ear.  
“I have a few lectures at the university before Christmas. I want you to come to my little office, every day. I need to give you some things.”  
Louise shivered and sighed.  
“What will you give me?”  
“A few deep loads, breeding bitch.” He moaned and groaned into her ear. “Squirt for me, Louise. Squirt around my cock.”  
Louise moaned and trembled.  
“Please give me your load.” She begged.  
John bit her ear.  
“I’ll fill all of you,… when you all have squirted around my cock. So, if you’re not squirting around my cock, I can’t make Sam squirt, which means you have to wait longer for your breeding.” He snarled. “Squirt,… Sam’s getting very desperate.”  
Louise wiggled her hips, had tried hard not to squirt too soon.

The young student clenched around his cock, squirted hard, clenched even more, trying to suck his cock in again.

John smirked, slipped out, walked back to Sam – the last one.   
He rubbed his wet cock across her rim muscle, teased her begging body.  
She was desperate after she had to listen to all the sounds and all the moans of the other girls.  
John rubbed hard across her rim muscle, literally humped against it. 

Sam purred and sighed, moaned and groaned, grabbed the back rest of the couch and threw her head back.  
That cock was such a massive treat.   
She had had sex with a lot of different man, before getting into a relationship with her boyfriend, but no one she had ever had sex with had such an amazing and luscious cock as Dr. Watson – not even her boyfriend.   
Sometimes she just needed that luscious and juicy cock – and since he could have everyone for his pleasure, she was thankful for every encounter with him; she took everything she get from him. He just had to ask her, and she immediately spread her legs for him.  
She really loved her boyfriend, but she just couldn’t help it when it came to Dr. John Watson.  
She moaned has he humped her rim muscle.

Sophie had introduced her to him – one evening they had met at his Loft, enjoying a threesome.   
Enjoying was an understatement, this had been a hell of a fucking amazing night.   
He never failed of making the other part having a massive orgasm, and she had had a few that one first night.   
She loved anal sex, she loved creampies, she loved it big – Dr. John Watson was the perfect man for her needs; he was giving fucking amazing anal fucks with his cock, his tongue, his hand and his fingers; he had so much cum to give, that it almost seemed to be not real at all; and he was big, so big.  
That night, John had fucked them raw, all their holes, filling them up – their pussies overflowing, their asses overflowing, choking on the amount of cum he had pumped down their throats. She had never been more satisfied after a threesome or sex before in all her life.  
His thick white cum was feeling incredibly good and it was tasting extremely good – it was so sticky, so white, so thick, so much all the time; probably a proper nightmare for people who didn’t like cum and creampies. 

When his cock wasn’t humping her rim muscle any longer, but pushing into her wet cunt, Sam was squirting around his cock immediately – her thighs were shaking.

John pulled out, licked his lips, made a step aside to Helena.   
He pushed his cock insider her very hastily, didn’t want to wait any longer – he wanted to fill these girls up, he wanted to make them messy. 

He shot a load into Helena, pulled out, shot a load against her pussy.   
A step to Alma, pushing his cock in, filling her up with another load of warm seed. He pulled out; his twitching cock spurted another load right against her thighs.   
John sighed with every new wave.  
He walked to Sophie, pushed the head of his cock in, and his cock was doing the rest, filling her tight hole with sticky seed. The second load for her splashed onto her back.   
His thighs shivered, his body sparkled and tingled as he walked to Louise.   
He got his cock into her very hastily, couldn’t wait to get rid of another wave of cum. He pushed in balls deep, pushed passed her cervix, pumped her womb full of his cum.  
“Knocked you up once again, breeding bitch.” He snarled their little game into her ear.   
He pulled out, stroked his cock furiously, a second load splashed against her butt cheeks.  
He still had more to give, he still had something left for Sam.  
He stepped to her.  
“Here you go, a warm creampie for you.” He moaned as he pushed inside her, as his warm seed covered her walls and filled her up dirtily.   
When he pulled out, a last huge amount of cum splashed against her rim muscle and past her rim muscle

His balls empty for the moment, his cock soft for the moment, his body and mind satisfied for the moment, John stepped back a little bit.  
He got his phone out of his trouser pocket, took a picture of the girls – all naked, lined up, leaking cum, covered in cum.  
He sent the photo to Sherlock with a little text: ‘My Christmas party.’  
He smirked – he had told him he was going to a university Christmas party; it hadn’t been the truth, but neither a full lie.   
Sherlock hadn’t known what a party he would attend, now he knew.

John put the phone aside and looked at the girls.  
“We should go to the bedroom. I want to lay down, and I want you all to put your mouth to very good use for my pleasure. I want to feel all your tongues at the same time.”


	28. All Night Long

“That’s it, girls,” John moaned a few minutes later.

He was completely naked, lying on the bed and enjoying his five sluts for this night.  
They were licking his thick shaft, they were licking his balls, they were teasing the tip of his cock.   
Five tongues.

Sam and Sophie were busy with his balls and the base of his cock – licking, twirling and flicking and wiggling their tongues to please him.  
Helena and Alma were busy with licking his shaft – twirling and flicking and wiggling their tongues, kissing his thick shaft with their full lips to please him and to fulfil his order.  
Louise was busy with the tip of his cock – sucking it, flicking and rubbing her tongue across the slit, circling the sensitive skin, kissing it to get more precum.

John was moaning loudly and with pleasure.   
His cock was throbbing and twitching massively.  
His body was shaking with pleasure and pure joy.  
It was fantastic to have these five sluts pleasure him, while his balls got heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

He grabbed the girls’ hair with his two hands.

The girls gave their best to give him the most pleasurable feeling, all thinking that he absolutely deserved it for having such an amazing cock and such amazing skills to give them pleasure back.   
They were very enthusiastic and euphoric, were making him moan and groan louder and louder.   
Playing with his thick throbbing and luscious cock was such a treat for them. 

Their tongues and lips worked hard for him, were getting his cock bigger and bigger, thicker and thicker, and his balls heavier and heavier.  
The thick and long cock was throbbing and twitching, puckering and leaking huge amounts of precum – it was extremely wet with saliva.  
They were tasting themselves while giving him his wished blowjob.

John arched his back, closed his eyes, pressed his head into the pillow.   
He grabbed his own cock with one hand, grabbed Louise’s neck blindly and pushed her down on his cock, squeezing his cock into her mouth, pushing it down her throat.  
She hastily swallowed a first huge load.  
Not satisfied yet, John get rid of her and grabbed Helena’s neck – and as he did with Louise, he pushed his cock down Helena’s throat to give her a huge load to swallow.   
She was tossed away like Louise, just so he could grab Sophie's neck.  
Sophie opened her mouth, ready to take his huge cock down her throat – the huge amount of thick cum dribbled down her throat, she swallowed hard a few times to get the thick cum down.  
And then she was tossed away like the other two girls.  
John grabbed Sam’s neck, needed another cum dump to unload his balls in – he pushed her down, made her swallow his throbbing cock balls deep, made her swallow another huge amount. She wanted more but he pulled her away and tossed her to the other girls.  
Still not satisfied, he grabbed Alma’s neck. He got his twitching and puckering cock down her throat, moaned as loudly as before and shot his sticky cum down her throat, before she tossed her away as if she wasn’t good for anything.

His cock was still twitching, his back still arched, his eyes closed.  
He opened his eyes, got up on his knees, grabbed his cock and pointed it to the girls  
He stroked his cock fast and quick while his body was trembling and shaking through his orgasm.

Sticky white, thick and delicious cum hit their faces, made them messy as hell.  
Cum was dribbling down their faces.

“That’s what you all should look like.” He said and licked his lips. “Your faces are even more beautiful when they are messed up with cum.” He said charmingly.

He licked his lips, stroked his cock. 

“Hope you all are prepared to get your asses fucked.” He announced the next part of the night.

The apartment was literally a whorehouse tonight.  
All the girls were pleasuring John, were doing as they were told.  
They had a lot of fun; they were squirting massively over and over again.

Getting their asses fucked was a little circling game.

Two girls were in a doggy style position, one mounting the other, so John had access to two butts at the same time.   
Two girls were in front of them, putting on a show for John.  
One girl was kneeling behind John – she had two tasks. 

The one girl kneeling behind him was supposed to get him into a cock ring, was supposed to lick his ass as he pounded two buttholes till the girls squirted – and then she was supposed to get him out of the cock ring, getting herself into a strapon-gag, supposed to stay still, while John fucked the two butts once again, while he fucked himself on the strap-on dildo, until they squirted again, until he filled their buttholes with his thick cum. 

The two red-haired girls, Sophie and Helena were mounting each other, presenting John their holes – they were more than ready to get their asses fucked by his thick and long cock.   
Alma and Louise were already busy with each other, kissing and snogging, playing with their fingers – they were more than up to it, were horny for any stimulation.  
Sam had put John into a cock ring, who was busy rubbing the rim muscles of Sophie and Helena – four girls were moaning.

John watched the show, didn’t need to look down to Sophie and Helena, he found the spots he was searching for blindly.  
His very well lubricated cock nudged at Sophie’s entrance. His hand slapped her butt cheeks as he brutally fucked all the way in.  
He heard Sophie moan and groan but also whimpering a little bit.  
Good for her that she wasn’t whimpering loudly, that she wasn’t sobbing – this way he knew they prepared themselves good enough for that Christmas party.  
Why should he waste time to prepare them?  
They knew he would come over.  
They knew he loved to fuck deep – all of their holes.  
They knew he wouldn’t just fuck their pussies and mouths, but also their rear hole.  
So why should he prepare them and waste time?  
It was their job.  
They had invited him, haven’t they?

He pulled out, just brutally fucked Helena’s hole deep without any hesitation, before pulling out again.

“Lovely to see that you prepared quite good for the Christmas party. I’m very proud.” He teased them. “Let’s get these luscious tight asses sore, so the others will know what to expect when it’s their turn.” 

Putting on a passionate show for John, Alma and Louise couldn’t see what John was doing to Sophie and Helena, but they were able to hear it.  
They could hear that they were fucked deep and brutally, but none of them knew, that what they called brutally was still not as brutal as John was able to fuck someone.  
They didn’t know, and probably wouldn’t want to know, that John had raped women back in Afghanistan even more brutally than he was fucking Sophie and Helena right now-  
And still they thought it was as brutally as he could get.  
Putting on a passionate show for John, Alma and Louise heard him moan, as well as they heard Sophie and Helena moan and groan and slightly whimper with pleasure.

As John fucked his cock alternating once into Sophie’s ass than into Helena’s ass, Sam was busy licking his ass.

She had grabbed his butt cheeks, had pressed her head against his butt, was eagerly licking his ass, as he brutally fucked Sophie and Helena.

The moans and groans were loud, one could hear the fun and the pleasure. 

Alma and Louise were squirting again and again as they were putting on their show for John, playing intensively with each other.  
They were trembling, shivering and sweating as they didn’t stop playing with each other, as they didn’t stop making each other cum in front of John, Helena and Sophie.

Sophie and Helena were trembling and shivering and sweating, they were purring, sighing, moaning and groaning, every now and then they were whimpering. The long and thick cock of their professor was brutally fucking them – very deep, gosh, he was so deep, it felt deeper than ever before, but this wasn’t even possible.  
They loved to be fucked by him, presented themselves, even so the brutal deep fuck was a bit painful, but that pain was such a joy and pleasure that after a few minutes, they squirted at the same time – massively. 

Sam put the strapon-gag around her head, got rid of the cock ring and got herself into position again. 

And they all thought the same:  
It had been such an amazing idea to invite the professor over for their dirty Christmas party.

John hadn’t just fucked Sophie and Helena brutally, hadn’t just made them squirt massively twice, hadn’t just filled their asses with thick and horny cum, he had also done exactly the same thing to Alma and Louise, while Sophie and Helena had put on a fucking hot show as well.  
He was such a lucky man.  
Not even had he fucked four asses deep and brutally, he had also seen two amazing lesbian shows of very beautiful women, and he had also gotten two rim jobs and had been pegged twice.

Just Sam was left for this part of the Christmas party – he hadn’t fucked her ass, yet.

He looked at Sophie.  
“Do you have four dildos with suction cups?”   
“I’ve five.” She grinned.  
“Four are enough.” John winked. “Get them and line them up in front of the bed. And you can also bring the other strap-on; the one with the black cock. I’ve seen it in the living area,” he said to the four girls that had been already fucked.  
They nodded and left the room.

John and Sam were sitting in the bed.  
It was John who grabbed her big boobs, who gave her a kiss, who licked her lips.  
“Don’t you worry, cutie,” He murmured against her lips. “You’ll get a special treatment after pleasuring my ass that lovely. I know you love it big; you’ll get that. You love anal, creampies and you love it big, and you’ll get all of it,” he whispered and licked her lips again, giving her a kiss again, massaging his boobs as she moaned in anticipation. “You’ll ride my thick cock and the thick strap-on – and I’ll give you a massive load, promise,” he whispered with a horny voice. “You think you’re ready for two massive cocks up your luscious tight ass, or do I need to waste time preparing you or watching you prepare?”  
Sam moaned against his lips, loved the way he was talking to her, loved the way he was kissing and licking her lips, loved the way he massaged her boobs – sex was almost unsatisfying with her boyfriend when she compared it to the sex she had with this professor or that attractive and famous Sidekick of the famous Sherlock Holmes, who didn’t seem to bother that his boyfriend probably fucked half of London’s asses, cunts and mouths.  
“I’m more than ready.”  
“Perfect.” John purred and slipped away.  
He had heard the others.

John looked at the other young women.

“Give the strap-on to me.” He said to Helena and stood up.  
She smiled at him, gave him the strap-on and watched with the other that he slipped into it.  
They eyed his thick wet cock and heavy balls and just on top was big black strap-on.  
“You four, you will kneel down; right over one of the dildos.” He said and pointed to the lined-up dildos. “You will lower your hips as much as you need to feel the dildo nudging at your pussies. You’ll stay like this until Sam squirted twice, like you all did before while being fucked by my big cock. “You’re not allowed to rub your cunt across the head, you’re not allowed to let the head of the dildo or the dildo sunk into your cunt, you’re not allowed to moan, groan, sigh or purr. You will keep your mouth shut the whole time. You will not move. You will not do anything, despite watching Sam riding my cock and the strap-on.” He ordered them. “If you do anything or I hear anything, Sam’s treatment won’t end, and she will be allowed to squirt again. Just to make it clear, if you move three times, and if I hear you four times, Sam’s not just allowed to squirt twice but nine times. So just keep still and don’t move, or you won’t feel my cock any time soon.”

“Awesome!” Sam grinned. “Just do as you want, ladies.”

The others just grinned and got into their position.  
They craved his cock far too much as to disobey and to make Sam even more happy.

John got into the bed, laid down – his cock and the black cock were ready for Sam’s ride.  
He closed his eyes, waiting for Sam; he wouldn’t do anything this time.

Sam was sitting on his lap in no time, facing the others to give report if they would move.  
She grinned to them, saw them biting their lips as the heads of the dildos were nudging at their horny leaking cunts.  
She moaned as she grabbed her butt cheeks, as she spread them, as she let the two cocks slip into her butthole.

God, she loved it big.   
She loved to get a double anal, she even loved a triple anal.

Sam moaned and groaned, didn’t hesitate, she rode John’s precum leaking and throbbing huge cock and the big black cock as brutally as John as fucked the others.  
She moaned loudly, watched the others closely, even listened closely to them.

John didn’t open his eyes, he just moaned and groaned massively while Sam rode the two cocks brutally and with enthusiasm.   
That was the best Christmas party ever.  
He licked his lips, played with his own hard nipples, hoped that the other girls wouldn’t play by his rules.  
But as he didn’t hear Sam pointing out that some of them was misbehaving, he knew that they obeyed him.

Sophie, Helena, Alma and Louise were kneeling on the floor.  
The dildos were teasingly nudging at their cunts and all they wanted to do while watching Sam and this attractive horny man was to ride their dildos – but they didn’t move.  
They just bit their lips.  
They just obeyed and stayed strong.  
They didn’t want to wait too long for his cock. 

Sam wanted to make them wait a long while, but it was pretty hard with these two cocks up her ass.  
She even slowed down, just made love to him instead of fucking herself on these cocks.   
She stopped.  
She wasn’t moving any longer, wanted to make them wait, wanted to calm down.  
Sam was just feeling the strong pulsating cock in her ass as well as the black strap-on cock.

She was grinning to the others, even wiggling her eyebrows to tease them – her pussy was betraying her massively when she heard John’s voice.   
“That won’t help you… ”  
And he was right.  
Her pussy betrayed her by even squirting while not moving at all.   
She was squirting heavily; her body was shaking and trembling, the others were grinning at her. 

John grinned, too.  
“Come on, as it’s not helping at all since you are as greedy and horny as the other sluts who are all lined-up in front of the bed, you can just ride my cock and the strap-on.” He teased her. “I’m quite sure you will squirt as soon as you feel my sticky and warm seed filling up your ass. I can tell you it’s a massive load, my balls are extremely full.”  
John smacked her ass to make her move.

Sam moaned and groaned massively, moved her hips again.  
Gosh, he wasn’t just a fucking awesome lover but also knew how to seduce with his words and voice.   
Once he had made her squirt four times in a row by just talking to her in the way he just did. He had just talked to her, calling her names, telling her how horny he was, how massively full his balls were, how he would make her dirty, how his cock would explode to fill up all her holes - he had kept talking, hadn’t even touched her, nothing had touched her pussy or butthole, but she had squirted massively four times in a row, before he had taken advantage of her wet and messy hole, fucking her into the mattress, filling her pussy up, making her leak most of his cum since it hadn’t fit in anymore, making her squirt around his cock.   
Gosh, she loved to cheat on her boyfriend with John – John took such good care of her holes.  
And she asked herself, how many holes he had already took care of in London.   
There probably weren’t much left who hadn’t been taken care of by his cock, despite very old people and children – little did she know, that even children had been taken care of by his cock; or at least his niece, her best friend, and that one little girl of one of his students; little did she know that John was thinking about raping more children with his special drug, every day; little did she know that these children had just been lucky enough, that he hadn’t used the drug on them, yet.

She rode his cock, was now even joined my him, felt two cocks fucking her as she rode two cocks. 

And as soon as she felt his warm and thick seed shooting up her ass, she squirted again – she had wanted to proof him wrong, but she had failed.  
Cum was splashing into her hole as she squirted around thin air.

She suddenly was lifted up.  
The two cocks slipüed out and she felt the huge amount of cum leaking out of her hole, it hadn’t felt that much when he had filled her up.  
She suddenly was pressed down again.

Sam moaned in ecstasy, squirted around two cocks now as John had buried his twitching cock and the strap-on in her pussy.  
His thick load filled her up as he pressed her down and didn’t give her a chance to move.  
She was trembling and shaking, still eyed the others, who were having a very hard time now.

She was lifted up again, she was flipped around, and god knows how he had done that.  
Just now she felt the huge load in her pussy as it not just dribbled out of her squirting cunt, but also squirted out as if she was peeing.  
She moaned with happiness, but her moans were muffled extremely fast since John pressed her head down, since he buried two cocks in her mouth.

She loved it big no matter in which hole.  
She even managed to twirl her tongue, to taste his cock, to deep-throat him and the strap-on dildo.  
And this time she felt right away what a fucking huge load was running down her throat.  
God knows how he was able to produce such amounts of cum, but she wouldn’t complain.   
How could she complain about a man who didn’t need to take Viagra to fuck all day long, to have heavy and full balls all day long and to produce massive amounts of thick and warm cum. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole penthouse was a mess, there was cum and pussy juices in every room, on the floor, in the shower, in the bathtub, on the loo; there was cum and pussy juices in the bed, at the wardrobe, on the sofa, on the coffee table, at the window; there was cum and pussy juices at the front door, in the hallway, on the kitchen counter, on the chairs and the kitchen table.  
The whole penthouse was a mess, there were dildos, anal beads, vibrators, strap-ons, gags, plugs, ropes, cuffs and bottles of lubes in every room. 

They had fucked without a break – in the hallway, in the bedroom, in the living area and kitchen area and in the bathroom.  
The women had pleasured themselves; John had pleasured himself.  
John had fucked their mouths, their pussies, their buttholes.  
They had enjoyed threesomes, foursomes, orgies, or John had just fucked one of them, somewhere.  
They had let him have his way, not complaining once.  
And they had played with one another, when John hadn’t used all of them for a wild orgy. 

The Christmas party was still not over, they were still having fun, they were still horny and not ready and satisfied for tonight.

Food and drinks hadn’t been missed, but most of the time they hadn’t stopped fucking while eating – and so John had fucked Alma’s pussy, who had been sitting on the kitchen counter while he had eaten a slice of Pizza; just as an example.

Right now, it was ladies time.   
The tables had turned, John wasn’t ordering anylonger, they were giving the orders.  
It wasn’t just ladies time, it was femdom time.

John was lying in bed; had told them they could play with him for a while.  
Now he way lying on his back, his arms and legs spread, restraint with ropes and cuffs for each wrist and each ankle. They had strapped him to the bed quite properly.  
He was wearing a blindfold to make him even more sensitive for all the sensations. 

Sophie was lying and half sitting in bed, too.  
She was wearing a strap-on, the one with the black dildo – and it was buried in John’s ass, while she was facing him, watching everything else that was going on right now.

Helena was kneeling in bed, she was licking and biting and kissing John’s nipples – she had taken turn, with Alma and Louisa in the last forty minutes, since they had strapped him down and started playing with him.

Louise was kneeling, too. She was the one using the sounding at the moment – and she was using it properly. It was sliding in and out of John’s throbbing cock, that wasn’t just throbbing but also spurting cum.

Alma was sitting on John’s face, enjoying his tongue and teeth and lips, forced him to pleasure her cunt, she had already squirted on his face, like Helena and Alma had done before.

For 42 minutes now they were playing with John, just like that.  
After two minutes of playing with him, he had spurted cum, and he hasn’t stopped, yet.   
He was spurting cum for forty minutes now, couldn’t stop – it was like being milked.

It was like being milked, John tried to tell himself, but it was quite different.  
The cum wasn’t just dribbling out extremely slowly so that they could milk him for hours as Sherlock once did, when he had cheated on him in their bedroom.  
The cum was spurting out of his cock like when he was having proper sex or receiving a proper blow job.   
His balls filled up over and over again, very quickly, he often asked himself how it was possible – something must be wrong down there, but in a fucking awesome way.  
Cumming like this for forty minutes straight was exhausting and torture, but gosh, he loved it – he loved their play, even so he was begging and pleading, even so he was whimpering.

His begging, the pleading and the whimpering were muffled and mixed up with moans, groans, sighs and purrs as he was quite busy pleasuring the cunt that was currently in his face. 

He was sweating, shivering, trembling and shaking.  
His cock was twitching, pulsating and throbbing; it was hard as a baseball bat and craving more of this.  
His balls were still fucking heavy and full, like they weren’t able to get themselves empty even so he felt huge amounts of cum on his thighs, crotch and belly; he was already soaked wet with cum, but his balls were still heavy and full, or already heavy and full again. They were aching and telling him, that they didn’t want it to stop, even so his body told them that he was exhausted.  
His body was exhausted – yes, he was able to fuck a whole day, but well, in between using his niece for example were little breaks where he wasn’t shooting cum. He hadn’t cum for forty minutes straight before, and these beautiful girls didn’t seem like they wanted to stop this any time soon.   
Even so his body was exhausted, even so his voice was begging them to stop every now and then, his cock, his balls and his head were telling him that they should never stop again.  
And so did his voice.

“Fuck, that’s awesome, please don’t stop.” He moaned extremely loud, when Alma and Helena switched places.

Just 20 seconds ago, he had begged them to stop in a muffled voice.

Sophie fucked him with the strap-on.  
Helena enjoyed his tongue.  
Alma licked and bit his nipples.  
Louise was still joyfully torturing him with the sounding, making him cum even heavier.

“Gosh, he’s such a treat.” Louise licked her lips. “Look at him, he’s so messed up with his own cum. Gosh, it looks like every male medicine student from our university would have masturbated on him.”

“He’s the best Christmas party gift ever.” Helena moaned. “I love to see him like this. I love to use him and play with him.” She moaned again as John fucked her with his tongue, as he stopped and begged them to stop before begging them not to stop. She grinned. “Poor Dr. Watson. He’s having a hard time to decide whether he wants us to stop or not.”

“Well his cock and balls didn’t want us to stop.” Sophie grinned as he fucked him with the strap-on. “He deserves to just lay back and be taken care of after he had pleasured our holes with such devotion. Now we should give him a very good time until his balls are empty.”

Alma raised her head, using her fingers to pinch and rub John’s nipples.  
“This will take a while.” She grinned. “Don’t know if we will manage this. We should rather get him so fucking horny, that he will flip us all over and fucks us deep and hard. We should rather get him so fucking horny that he won’t be able to stop cumming when we stop playing with him, so that he can fill up every hole of you, me, Louise and Helena.”

The other grinned, nodded.

“Good idea.” They said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours and two minutes they had played with him.  
Two minutes they had watched him enjoy and purr.  
Two hours they had watched him making a mess of himself

He had spurted cum for two hours straight, and just god knows how this was even possible – maybe he had just treated such an amazing and attractive men with incredible sexual skills, a huge and long cock, and balls that would refill themselves over and over again to make him the most perfect lover on planet earth, to make him pleasure human beings sexually.  
They didn’t know how it was possible, but they had enjoyed it a lot.

Two hours John had spurted cum while he had been pegged with a strap-on, while he had been forced to lick cunts, while someone has played with his nibbles, while someone has fucked his cock with a sounding.

Two hours he had begged them to stop.  
Two hours he had begged them to never stop again. 

After two hours he had complained that they had stopped their tortures play.  
After two hours he had been fucking horny and willing to empty his balls for a break, some food and drinks, to enjoy the rest of the night and the Christmas party.

He had grabbed Sophie, his cock hadn’t stopped leaking cum.  
He had fucked her pussy, had filled up her pussy, had tucked her legs up to fuck her ass, had filled her ass with cum.  
He had pressed her down onto the mattress, had climbed over her, still not able to stop cumming.  
He had guided his cock into her mouth, cum had been running down her throat as he had fucked her mouth.

He had just tossed her away after a while, grabbing Alma, pushing her into the bed, taking advantage of her holes.

Alma had received as the same treatment as Sophie, in the same quick, deep and hard rhythm.   
He had pinned grabbed her legs to pull her to the edge of the bed to fuck her pussy.  
He had grabbed her legs to tuck them up and to take advantage of her ass.  
He had pinned her down to climb onto her, to shove his cock in her mouth, to fuck her mouth and to give her even more cum.

And he had tossed her away just like Sophie.

Adrenaline and an extremely horny feeling made his body forget that he was exhausted, he just kept going, recharged his batteries now that he was in charge again.

It wasn’t differently for Helena and Sam as John couldn’t stop his orgasm.  
They were also tossed into the bed, pulled to the edge, fucked deep and hard and with no mercy before cum leaked out of their pussy.  
They was getting their ass ploughed and filled.  
They was getting her throat fucked as cum was already running down their throats.  
And then they were tossed aside, too.

Sophie, Alma and Helena and Sam, were still in bed, leaning against the backrest, amazed and more than satisfied. This was the best Christmas party ever, and they just couldn’t get enough.  
When John would leave, they probably would feel his cock in all their holes for hours and days.

Cum was leaking out of John’s hard cock like he was peeing. He couldn’t stop it, but he felt, that he would be able to empty his balls quite soon.  
He licked his lips, grabbed Louise, tossed her in bed.  
This Christmas party was even better than he had expected, and he had expected a lot.   
He felt extremely good with these women, with the sex, with knowing that he was cheating on Sherlock all evening and night, with knowing that he would give his niece a good morning fuck in a few hours, before he would lay down on the sofa, doing nothing but relaxing and recovering from that Christmas party.

He grabbed Louise legs, pulled her to the edge of the bed, crouched down a bit and buried his cock in her cunt.  
His body was a cum covered mess.   
He fucked her pussy hard and deep, moaned loudly as he did before, heard her moan as loud as the others moaned before.  
His cock was twitching and filling her up with cum as he fucked her pussy with pleasure and devotion.   
And as the others, he made her squirt before he pulled out and grabbed her legs again.

Louise arched her back, enjoyed what he was doing to them, what he was doing with them.  
She looked at him as he grabbed her legs, as he tucked them up, as he plunged his cock deep down her ass.  
He moaned as filthy and dirty as before, gave her goose bumps, made her moan and beg like the others.  
He sped up like he did before, gave her what she was begging for, filled her up with cum and made her squirt all over again – just like he had made the others squirt again.

John dropped her legs, climbed on top of her, took his cock in hand and pushed it into her mouth.  
“There you go.” He moaned.  
He fucked her mouth while cum was already running down her throat.  
He moaned and arched his back, threw his head back, enjoyed every moment of it, every second of it.  
“There you go.” He moaned again when a huge amount of cum had run down her throat and he shoved his balls into her mouth, too.  
He had done the same with the others.

More cum ran down her throat as he wasn’t moving any longer.   
It was just a few moments before he pulled out, before he stepped out of the bed, before he tossed her to the others – as if he wouldn’t have lost strength in the last couple of hours.

He came into the bed, took his cock in hand, masturbated and the last amounts of cum hit Helena’s face, Sophie’s right boob, Alma’s stomach arnd Louise’s hair. 

John knelt down, dropped down, panted and gasped heavily – his balls were empty for now, what an amazing feeling.

“We owe you one.” Sophie said with a flirting voice. “We’ll get you something lovely to eat and drink, before will spread our legs for you again – we still have a few hours before the night is over.”

They would enjoy the rest of the night with him, not knowing that he would fuck his underage niece to wake her up and to show her right away what she was and what she was supposed to do for the rest of her life, while they would lay down to recover from that amazing night with him.


	29. A Delicate Little Video

Day 100

A fire was crackling in the fireplace of the living room.  
John, Sherlock and Emma were enjoying the evening on the sofa with a movie, pizza, popcorn and ice cream – and since a view minutes, Emma was also enjoying her uncle’s hand down her panties.

His hand had slipped into her sleeping pants a few minutes ago and with that into her panties right away as well.   
He was massaging her cunt and swollen clit, got her wetter and wetter.   
His niece was sighing and purring; her cunt was leaking her greedy juices while she was still watching the movie.  
John’s fingers slipped into his niece’s wet cunt – two of them, wiggling them. 

His phone rang, so he turned his head to the left side and looked down to his smartphone ringing on the sofa.  
He smirked, pulled his hand out of his niece’s panties and sleeping pants.

“Hey!” She complained. “Why do you stop?”  
“Have to take this.” John said and waved with his smartphone. “You have two hands, so do it yourself, or ask Sherlock to finish what I started.” He winked and left the living room with the phone and a kiss on Sherlock’s curls.

John answered the phone on his way upstairs.  
“Hey!” He greeted his brother-in-law James.   
“Well, hello John.” James greeted him.  
John walked into the bedroom of his sister and James.  
“Am I right when I guess that you call because of the video I sent you?”  
James chuckled.  
“That’s right. Thanks for it.”  
John pulled his sweatpants down, sat down on the bed and wrapped his hand around his cock.  
“You’re welcome. Glad you already had the time to watch it.”  
“Woke up to it. Harry is working, but I have a day off, so I slept a bit longer and when I just woke up an hour ago I saw your message and this lovely video.”  
John grinned and worked his already hard cock during the call.  
“You liked it?”  
“A lot. You haven’t sent me porn in a long time, but Jesus Christ that was a fucking hot one you just sent me. Amazing masturbation material, made me spurt a huge load three times.” 

John licked his lips, worked his cock a bit harder and with more pressure.   
Just two hours ago, he had sent his brother-in-law a porn video – he had done it beforehand; they had sent each other porn beforehand.   
This time it had been different.   
This time John hadn’t sent a video, he had found on the internet, this time he had sent him a video he had recorded himself. 

“Know what you mean. It’s fucking hot. Got off during it, too. How couldn’t I?” He grinned and rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb.  
He heard James laugh.  
“Right. Gosh, just the way she looked kneeling on that old mattress in that basement or wherever it was – white stockings, short skirt, this white tight blouse and her tits pressing against the fabric, and then this deprivation mask. Just awesome.”  
John watched his cock throb and twitch while he worked his hard and thick meat.  
He heard sloppy sounds from the other side of the world.  
“Are you just wanking while we chat on the phone?”  
“Couldn’t resist it. It’s your fault, you send me this amazing video.”  
“Don’t you worry, let’s just have a wank over this rather outstanding video.”  
James chuckled.  
“I hope you’re alone.”  
“Of course. Do you think, I am staying in the living room where your daughter and Sherlock watch a movie, while I am talking about porn with her dad and having a wank with him over it?”  
James chuckled.  
“Of course, you wouldn’t.” He said. “Gosh, thanks man. Thanks for this video. Won’t be the last time I’ve watched it. Fuck, this was hot. Her slutty moans around the gag – she was so up for it. And this man’s thick cock – jeez, I am sure she had a great time getting her pussy ploughed by this enormous cock. She was filled up to the brim. Loved the way it was leaking out of her squirting pussy.”   
John smirked, wanked faster, watched his cock leaking and spurting cum.  
“Yeah. I loved every second of it.” John said, cum covering his hand and the floor.  
He heard his brother-in law breath heavier, heard him moan for a moment.  
“God, fuck. I think I’ve to watch it again before your sister comes back for her late breakfast break. Just wanted to say thank you for the video. Don’t hesitate if you have more of these.”  
“Will send you more, if I’ll find more. And it was my pleasure. Enjoy your day off, greet Harry from us.”  
“Will do that. And you give Emma a kiss and a hug from us and wish her a good night from us.”  
“I will do that. Bye James.”  
“See you, John.”

John tossed the phone away, cleaned his hand with the blanket, stood up again, pulled his trousers up.  
He grinned massively, smirked cheekily.   
He licked his lips when he was thinking about the video he had sent to his brother-in-law.

\------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

John was locking the door of the basement room behind him.   
He just let himself and his niece in, had made her dress up in white stockings, a short skirt and a tight blouse with a bra and fake boobs.  
She looked like a slutty schoolgirl. 

John licked his lips, walked to her, smiled, kissed her lips inappropriately.   
He kissed her passionately, played with her tongue, made her join his inappropriate kiss. His hands were grabbing her long blonde hair as he deepened the kiss.  
He forced her to the old bare mattress, stopped his kiss abruptly. 

Emma watched her uncle licking his lips as she smiled at him, made up as a schoolgirl with fake tits. The outfit made her feel like a woman pretending to be much younger – especially with these fake boobs.   
She beamed at him, wanted to play with him.  
She knew they would film it, whatever they would do – every time she was down here with just her uncle, he was filming it.  
Thinking it was just for his and maybe Sherlock’s pleasure, she wasn’t complaining about it or asking him to stop it. 

John smiled charmingly and pointed to the mattress.   
“Kneel down and let’s have some fun. I’m sure your pussy is greedy for a proper cock.”  
Emma smiled cheekily, and she cheekily grabbed between his thighs, grabbing the jeans and the hard cock.  
“I think it’s you who’s greedy for a pussy, Uncle John.”  
John enjoyed her hand, smirked charmingly.  
“Well, honey,… listen to this.” He said – his hand wandered under her skirt; he grabbed her bare wet pussy. “There are so many pussies and asses and mouths available to pleasure my cock – Sherlock, Julie, med-students, students, prostitutes, street whores, people I hook up with at a bar or wherever it is. My cock could get off in a different pussy every single day. But that pussy of yours needs a proper paedophilic cock to get off properly.” He winked and worked her wet pussy with his greedy fingers. “Oh, I know you can squirt with Sherlock’s cock, you can squirt with Christopher’s cock, you can squirt with dildos up your pussy – but it’s my thick, long and veiny cock you need to get off properly and really satisfying, am I right?”   
Emma licked her lips and swallowed.  
“You… you are.”  
“I know I am, cheeky devil.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “But you’re right, I can’t wait to fuck your incestuous underage cunt. Just kneel down, sweetie.”

Ten minutes later, John looked down at his own work, at the scene he had created.   
His niece was kneeling on all fours on an old bare mattress in a basement, in an empty room with soft light.   
His niece was wearing a deprivation mask, a red ball gag, a white blouse with bra and fake tits, a short skirt and white stockings with high heels.   
Her wrists and angles were tied, she was strapped to the mattress, locked into ropes and restraints.  
She looked like a slutty woman with big tits pretending to be a slutty and horny schoolgirl.

It wasn’t about the tits for John, for him it didn’t matter, small tits, big tits, he didn’t give a shit as long as the woman was pretty. He had just made her wear it to make her look older, since she was looking like a too young girl without them. He had just made her wear them because the video he was recording would be sent as a file to her dad’s smartphone.  
The deprivation mask was mainly a precaution, too – he really didn’t want James to know it was his daughter that was getting fucked in this video.  
The idea had come up since he know that James was quite into porn videos; they had sent each other videos every now and then, but this time, he wanted to send him a very special video – this video would be very special, since his daughter was in it.   
His brother-in-law would never know that he had masturbated while watching him fucking Emma, his brother-in-law fucking his underage daughter – he would get off watching his own underage daughter being abused by her own uncle. 

He couldn’t wait to send the video, couldn’t wait for his call, and he definitely would call to thank him for this amazing video, he was about to shoot. 

Just the thought of it made him even hornier.  
His niece wasn’t aware of the fact that her dad would see her like this, that her dad would see her getting fucked, that her dad would get off to her cunt, to her squirting, to her moaning.  
His brother-in-law wouldn’t be aware of the fact that it was his own daughter’s pussy, that it was his own basement he watched, that he was getting off to his daughter getting fucked, to his daughter moaning and squirting, while getting fucked euphorically by his brother-in-law – by the person he trusted unconditionally, especially when it came to taking care of his beloved daughter. 

John set up the cameras, got them into the right positions.  
He hadn’t undressed, he started recording on all the cameras.

John walked into the scene, crouched down, caressed his niece’s back down to her skirt.  
He lifted it, showed one of the cameras her wet leaking pussy.  
His fingers tickled her cunt, tickled her swollen and puckering clit.   
His niece wiggled her hips.  
He let a finger slip into her cunt.  
His niece moaned behind the gag, it sounded different to her normal voice.  
He let a second finger slip into her warm underage pussy.  
And his niece immediately fucked herself on his two fingers, showing that she was absolutely up for this.  
John joined her greedy movements but pulled one of his fingers out just to show how horny she was fucking herself on even one slender finger. 

Emma moaned behind the gag.  
She wasn’t seeing anything, she wasn’t hearing anything, she was just feeling.  
Her uncle had made quite clear what he expected, when he had strapped her to the mattress in this kneeling position.  
She was supposed to show what a huge slut, whore and fucktoy she was.  
She was supposed to make her sounds and moans as loud as if she wouldn’t wear a gag.  
She was supposed to squirt massively around his cock.  
It wasn’t a hard order and task – her uncle always made her squirt massively; she just was a huge slut, whore and fucktoy, and she was just happy that she was allowed to moan as loud as she wanted to.   
Sometimes she was surprised how much of a huge slut, whore and fucktoy she was – but then she was quite thankful and grateful that her uncle and Sherlock were taking care of her needs and desires and her slutty and whorish lust for sex.

John let his finger disappear, made his niece moan in disappointment.   
He unzipped his jeans, pulled them down as well as his shorts, showed it to the camera, especially showed his thick cock.  
He took his cock in hand, presented it to one of the cameras. He gave his thick and hard shaft a nice stroke, felt his veins pucker; when he reached the tip of his long cock, precum was covering the sensitive tip.   
His other hand played with his full and heavy balls – cameras were recording it. 

He turned to his niece, rubbed the head of his cock across her leaking cunt.   
He didn’t moan, wasn’t in the mood to edit the sound of his voice when editing the video for his brother-in-law.  
It felt just so good to feel her underage cunt. He truly loved to fuck, and it really didn’t matter who he fucked with as long as they were pleasing his eyes – but his niece was his number one of all the people he fucked despite his boyfriend Sherlock. He just loved her underage cunt, her incestuous pussy, her sweet and tiny ass and her cute mouth; he just loved her pale and soft skin and her young hands and voice and look. It was heaven to fuck her and knocking her up had felt just extraordinary, even fucking her knocked up body now was feeling even better than fucking her before impregnating her.  
This young girl was his number one slut, whore and fucktoy, his number one cheating meat.   
He wanted to have her just for himself, just wanted her to have fun with Sherlock if it wasn’t him she was having fun with, just wanted her to please Christopher without getting off herself – but there was also a desire to share her truly, to make her take other cocks up her holes, to please them. In a way, he didn’t want her to please someone else than him, Sherlock and Christopher, and on the other hand, he wanted her to work as a prostitute by the age of eighteen.  
Sometimes he wanted to force her to work in the sex club he was visiting, sometimes he didn’t want it. 

The thick head of his cock nudged at her entrance, played teasingly while she was moaning like a slut and whore behind the gag.   
He teasingly pushed his thick and long cock in, parted her lips, stretched her underage cunt, stimulated her hot walls with his veiny meat.   
He threw his head back, moaned silently and rolled his eyes behind closed eyes – gosh, that was just the right place for his cock, deep in his niece’s pussy. 

He fucked her deep and merciless, made her moan incredibly loud and uncontrolled behind the gag.  
She was wiggling her hips, trying to join his rhythm, showing what a big slut she actually is.  
His thick cock ploughed her pussy; his intense thrusts teased her g-spot.   
Her walls were fluttering; her pussy was wet and leaking; her cunt was puckering and quivering.   
His cock was throbbing and twitching, just showing her how fucking horny he was for her underage pussy.

\-----------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------

On the other side of the world, Emma’s dad was lying in the bed of the cabin.   
He was watching the video John had sent him.  
The smartphone was lying on the pillow of his wife, a towel was lying on his own pillow since he was rutting it like a dog while watching the video.  
He had jerked off to it with his hands, but that kind of masturbation didn’t seem to be enough for his lust right now, so after he had called John, he had decided to give the pillow a nice hard fuck. 

Saliva drooled down his chin while he watched that amazing video.

The thick, veiny and long cock was hammering into that leaking pussy – gosh, that bare pussy looked tasty, wet and horny, it was leaking so much one could think she was already squirting. Such a big slut. Her moans just showed that she wasn’t just a slut, but also a huge whore – gosh, she moaned so loud behind that gag that it sounded like she wasn’t wearing one. 

James licked his lips, fiercely fucked the pillow by rutting against it and mounting it. 

The man in the video started to rub the puckering rim muscle of the woman while he pounded away in her pussy balls deep and passionately.   
The woman squirted and the moans and groans got louder and louder.   
The cock slipped out of the pussy for a moment, showing how hard that woman was squirting.

James leaked precum and the first few ropes of cum. 

The man’s thick cock pushed in again, deep, balls deep, just to pound away for a few more thrusts.   
Both bodies were shivering immensely – this man’s cock was so long he was sure he was shooting his cum right into the woman’s womb.   
The man was filling her up to the brim, cum was leaking out of her cunt – thick ropes of cum were drooling out of her pussy, while the man shot another seemingly huge load against her puckering rim muscle, while he shot a third huge load onto her back. 

The video was showing the cum leaking pussy for a moment, before there was a cut and he was able to see the man shooting a huge last load right into the woman’s face – or to be precise against her mask covered face. 

James was already shooting cum onto the towel, licked his lips, moaned.  
Gosh this video was just too good – he needed to seduce his wife for a little nice quickie during her short break; he really needed a pussy to get off in.  
This was the best video John had ever sent him.

Little did he know that he had just masturbated a few times watching his own young teenage daughter getting fucked by her uncle – by his good friend and brother-in-law.  
Little did he know that his daughter was used as a slut, whore and fucktoy and that she was loving it, that she all started it.   
Little did he know that his daughter was an incestuous slut for his paedophilic uncle who had just knocked her up.

He had just watched his pregnant underage daughter wearing a deprivation mask, a gag, fake boobs and a school uniform.  
He had just watched his daughter being strapped down on a bare mattress in his room in the basement.  
He had just watched his daughter squirting around her uncle’s cock; hearing her moan like the biggest slut, whore and fucktoy on earth. 

Not knowing it was his own daughter he imagined to fuck when he fucked his wife in a hot quickie half an hour later.


	30. A New Experience

Day 108 – 15th Dezember

A warm light.  
A warm bed.  
A warm loft.

The cosy big bed in the conservatory was looking all different today.  
No blankets but a portable and adjustable fuck bench construction specially made to use in beds – a new furniture John had just ordered a few days ago.   
The fuck bench was light, black and soft with leather fabric. It was usable everywhere one could imagine, even in water if one had a large bathtub or some kind of pool – and it was even lying smoothly onto uneven and very soft terrain, like a mattress of a bed. 

Warm lights were surrounding the bed, shining on it.

Four cameras were surrounding the bed as well – three of them standing on each side of the bed and at the end of it, another one was attached to the backrest.  
They were just standing in the right angle to film every bit.

His niece was crawling into the bed, was crawling onto the fuck bench.

John followed her, smiled at her, patted her cheeks – the cameras were already filming, just for his private collection today.   
He winked charmingly, strapped each arm down with three restraints, strapped each calve down with three restraints, strapped her body down with three restraints as well.

It was day fifteen of their advent calendar adventure.

Emma had gotten a special calendar this year along with her favourite chocolate calendar.  
When she had opened the little envelope with the number 15, she had been able to read ‘Beastiality’ – having watched a lot of porn by now, she knew exactly what this meant; sex with animals.  
She was nervous, even so she had felt dog cocks in her cunt and ass and even in her mouth – but this had been dildos. She even had swallowed down horse cum, but no real animal had been in one of her holes so far.  
Today a dog called Rufus would take her beastiality virginity. A Golden Retriever.  
Her uncle had said that he was a soft one to get her used to it – nevertheless, she was quite nervous about it.

Her special advent calendar had gotten her in some situations, she hadn’t been before and in some situations, she had been before.

01 – Letting her uncle play with her pussy in a dark cinema while watching a movie together.  
02 – Getting fucked in warm clothes up in her tree-house.  
03 – Getting fucked in a nappy, by her uncle and Sherlock.  
04 – Being caged behind bars in the BDSM room of the loft and fucked in all three holes by her uncle and Sherlock in under half an hour.  
05 – Putting on a show for her uncle with toys while he had fucked Sherlock  
06 – Humping her uncle’s leg.  
07 – Being dressed up as a schoolgirl with big boobs, fucked in the basement by her uncle and being filmed.  
08 – Being fucked in a full latex catsuit.  
09 – Letting her uncle masturbate on her for a full day, every time she was on the loo.  
10 – Eating cereals with her uncle’s and Sherlock’s cum instead of milk.  
11 – Getting lingerie form her uncle.  
12 – Being strapped down on the fuck bench and being fucked by a fucking machine, then by Sherlock, then by her uncle.  
13 – Having to peg her uncle and Sherlock with a dildo-gag strapon.  
14 – Making them pleasure her as she wanted it.  
15 – Today, becoming a bitch for a Golden Retriever.

John caressed her head, caressed her cheek, kissed her head softly.  
“Don’t you worry about anything – this will be fun. You’ll like it; you already loved the dog dildos; I’m sure you’ll love the real thing even more. Just have fun with him, he’s a good boy – I was told he’s a soft one and not going to fuck ruthlessly hard. So, your pussy will sparkle and tingle and squirt.”  
Emma nodded, smiled.  
“I’m nervous, but I trust you.”  
“And you can, darling.” He smiled and kissed her head. “I will prepare your pussy and then I’ll watch Rufus making you his bitch and filling you up with his puppies. Maybe I’ll join you two later.”  
He kissed her head again.

John crawled behind her, took a crème and smeared it around her cunt.

“How long will this last – the thing with Rufus?”  
“They told me he breeds twice or three times, mostly between twenty and thirty minutes – so, he will probably be done with you after 90 minutes. Plus a few minutes of licking you with his tongue. And since he will take rests in between, it will probably last two and a half hours or a bit longer. He will lick you with his big tongue; he will mount you; he will get his cock in; then he will fuck you until his knot is locked in you like a thick plug – and then he will fill you up a long time with his puppies, until his knot is small enough to slip out. He maybe will give you a few licks afterwards, before he’s taking a rest. You’ll have the pleasure to feel this twice or three times.”  
“Al… alright.” Emma swallowed; her heart was pounding fast; she was nervous but excited.

His fingers covered her cunt with the crème as well as her inner walls – it was a crème to lubricate, a crème to make Rufus horny for her cunt, a crème to guide Rufus. 

“Go, get your bitch, Rufus.” John told the dog, that was waiting patiently next to the bed. 

Rufus barked happily, got up, showed his happiness with a wiggling tail.   
He had waited patiently but now he jumped quickly onto the bed.  
He barked happily again, walked to his nicely presented bitch.   
Rufus circled her, sniffed at her. 

He circled her twice, sniffed and barked happily.

His snout had sniffed the special crème – he was standing behind his bitch.  
His long and big tongue lapped up the crème around Emma’s cunt – happily and quickly.

Emma moaned, pressed her body onto the new fuck bench.   
Her pussy tingled and sparkled already.

“That’s a tongue, isn’t it?” John smirked.

Emma moaned again, felt Rufus’ tongue in and around her cunt – he was very euphorically.  
His tongue was very wet, very long, very big and very quick.   
Her pussy leaked her greedy juices.  
She felt horny and greedy, was desperate for a cock.  
Her uncle had already got her hot, greedy and horny with his tongue and teeth and lips and fingers. 

Rufus was wearing mittens on his front paws, so he wouldn’t hurt Emma was his paws.  
He got on his hint legs, mounted her, got his fore legs onto her back.   
Rufus jerked his hips forward, tried to hit his target.  
He needed three times, but then he plunged his dog cock into his new bitch. 

John licked his lips while he watched the dog mount his niece.  
He opened the button of his trousers, got his cock out, wrapped his hand around his thick meat.  
He worked it as fiercely as Rufus was fucking his very own bitch.  
John’s right hand played with his full balls, while he worked his cock with the other hand.

Emma hissed and moaned, there was pleasure and nervousness, irritation and joy.  
She felt the cock in her pussy – it felt so different from the dildo.  
Good, it was different in a very good way.  
She loved real cocks more than dildos – a warm meat in her holes was better than just some toy.   
The way Rufus was fucking her felt very different from everything she had experienced so far – it even felt different to the way her uncle fucked her when he mounted her and got so lost that he fucked her in an animalistic soft way.   
Rufus was much faster, much quicker; there wasn’t a rhythm – these thrusts weren’t as deep as her uncle’s thrusts.  
She felt his warm body on her back, felt his fur, heard him pant and bark and sniff.  
Emma moaned louder, felt her pussy sparkle more and more.

Rufus was quick and fast, he just fucked her like a dog in heat, since he was a dog in heat. Nevertheless, he was one of the dogs who fucked human cunts and asses, who wasn’t a merciless and brutal fucker – he was a good boy, a good boy to use for a newbie dog bitch.  
His brother Amadeus was quite the opposite; he was also a good boy, but a hard fucker – he was a good boy for bitches with a lot of experience in beastiality; he was fucking even harder and more brutally than a Great Dane. 

His knot got bigger and bigger, stretched her cunt more and more, made her moan louder and louder, made John stroke his cock faster and faster.

He fucked his cock and knot in one last time, but then it was stuck, even so it was still getting bigger.

Emma swallowed, panted and moaned – it still wasn’t as big as getting double fucked by her uncle and Sherlock, but it still felt like he was ripping her apart with his thick knot.  
He collapsed on her back, panted like a dirty dog.  
And suddenly she felt it – suddenly she felt his cum, his dog cum, warm and sticky.

They were locked.

She closed her eyes.  
The sticky load was pumped into her, was flooding her inner walls.  
The thought of having a real dog pumping her already pregnant body full of his puppies got her to the edge and beyond.  
She squirted around his cock, around his thick knot.

John licked her lips, forbid himself to shoot his cum but he still worked his cock. 

Thirty minutes passed.

Rufus had needed thirty minutes to get out of her cunt – she had squirted twice during his knotting.   
Rufus jumped down from the bed, he needed a little rest.

Immediately, John came to the bed.   
He knelt down behind her, grabbed his cock, guided it to her pussy that was leaking squirting juices and dog cum.  
He pushed both liquids in, when he entered her used hole.

“Such a good bitch. You’ve been such a good bitch for him.” John moaned as he fucked her used hole, feeling her squirting juices, feeling Rufus’ cum. “You can’t wait for his second breeding, right?”  
Emma made fists, moaned loudly and uncontrollably, tried to wiggle her hips. She had felt empty without Rufus’ cock, so her uncle’s cock was more than welcome.  
“I… I did. I did, Uncle John.”  
“Know you would, you little dog bitch.” He groaned and fucked her. “He enjoyed it very much, too. There’s so much cum in your pussy. I’m sure he can’t wait to fill you up all over again.” He hissed while he fucked her deep. “As you had time to get used to a dog fucking you, you will suck my cock during the second round.”  
Emma moaned, clenched around his cock over and over again, since she wasn’t able to join his rhythm.  
“Yes, Uncle John.” Emma panted.  
“But firstly, we make your pussy dirtier.” John groaned.

And with his last groaned word he flooded her dog cum filled pussy with his own cum. 

He threw his head back, filled her up, moaned and groaned, heard her moan and praise him.   
His cock pulsated and twitched in her – it felt good to fuck her dog used pussy.  
He licked his lips.   
Perfect – when he had been a teen, he had sometimes needed to take turns with a dog. The dog had fucked his aunt, then he had fucked her, then it had been the dogs turn again, afterwards it had been his turn – on these days, his uncle had been the last one to fill up his aunt; and he had needed to clean that very dirty pussy with his tongue, while the dog had licked his ass.

He slipped out of her hole, felt Rufus jump into the bed again.  
He patted his head.

“Oh, you’re ready again – can’t blame you, let’s get her, Rufus. Make her your bitch all over again – she can’t wait to get bred by you.”

He moved to the side.

Emma felt Rufus‘s sniff.   
The Golden Retriever was sniffing happily at her hole. He didn’t waste time to circle her this time. He just licked across her cunt with his rough and big tongue, his tail was wiggling with anticipation and excitement.  
Emma was drooling saliva.

John crawled to her face, knelt down in front of her, showed his hard and wet thick meat – it was wet with his cum, with dog cum, with her juices.

Emma opened her mouth and her uncle guided his cock in.  
She immediately tasted all of the body fluids.

Rufus still sniffed at her cunt, still flicked his long and huge cock across her cunt and in her pussy. Her cunt was puckering as Rufus licked her with quick movements - and every now and then the tongue flicked right into her sparkling pussy.  
Emma moaned around her uncle’s cock, pressed her eyes close, flicked her tongue across his shaft, licked him clean. Her pussy was tingling massively - it was torture, but a sweet one.   
Rufus stopped licking her cunt.

The Golden Retriever got on his hind legs; his body collapsed onto her back, the fore legs and paws were almost hugging her upper body.   
She heard his breathing.  
She felt his jerking hips – they were thrusting forward in quick little movements, but he needed his time to hit the right spot this time.

Emma moaned around her uncle’s cock again.   
She let out a muffled excited moan when Rufus’ cock slipped into her greedy pussy.  
She sucked enthusiastically at her uncle’s cock – sucked and licked, kissed and nibbled.  
Her voice was muffled, but the moans she made were clearly showing that she was enjoying what was happening – her voice was even praising both cocks; it were muffled words, but John understood them.  
Rufus was fucking into her fast and a bit wilder, but still soft enough for a newbie like Emma. 

John had picked him because of two reasons.  
First of all, Emma was a newbie to beastiality and he wanted her to have a great time to get her into this kink quite easy and without effort.  
Secondly, she was pregnant.  
He had wanted a soft one, who was excited and happy to fuck, who was just fucking in heat, quick and fast, but also soft.   
Rufus had been the one.

A strapped down Emma was sucking her uncle’s cock, drooling saliva, moaning and groaning and praising two cocks.  
She wanted to join the dog’s rhythm, but she didn’t manage it.  
She moaned uncontrollably around John’s cock, sucked harder.

John moaned, praised her, let her do all the work  
She was literally sucking the cum out of his balls – it was drooling into her mouth steadily.  
Gosh, this was so good – she became such a good cock sucker. 

Rufus’ thrusts became wilder, they became more desperate. He seemed to be very close – his knot got bigger and bigger, slipped in and out, plopped in and plopped out.

Emma felt it – the cock was getting bigger, the knot was getting bigger, it felt more and more like being fucked by two cocks.   
The knot nudged at her entrance.  
It stretched her puckering pussy, slid in and couldn’t get out again.

They were locked again – Emma squirted, her body trembled and shivered.

Rufus panted, the knot began to inflate even more in her until he shot his cum – exactly at the same time, when John shot everything he had instead of letting it drool into her.

“God, yeah. Swallow it all, bitch.” John moaned as his cum drooled down her throat.

Emma made fists over and over again, moaned as loud as it was possible when she felt the hot loads John and Rufus were pumping into her.

The Golden Retriever stayed still and so did she – she just swallowed her uncle’s cum, enjoyed his and Rufus’ cum, enjoyed being filled up, being stuffed and used, to have a dog cock in her pussy.  
She enjoyed the weight of Rufus and his panting, just enjoying the knowledge that they would be connected like this for a lot of minutes, until Rufus would be able to slide out.

John’s cock slipped out of her mouth – he smiled down to her.  
“Such a good bitch. You’re such a good girl – and you became an excellent cock sucker.” He praised her and bent down to kiss her lips. “When you will be a prostitute someday, you’ll make a lot of punters very happy.” He winked and kissed her lips again – let his tongue slip into her mouth to give her a very inappropriate kiss.

A dog knotting her.  
A dog filling her up with hot cum.  
Her pussy was still tingling and sparkling.  
She was kissed by her uncle.  
She heard his wish for her to become a prostitute.  
Her heart was pounding wildly with excitement.  
She had totally forgotten about the cameras.

Rufus stayed in her for almost 30 minutes, until his knot slid out again.  
He got on all four again and jumped form the bed.

John stopped one of his French kisses, winked at her.  
“We should keep your underage pussy busy until Rufus had a rest – he looks like he’s up for a third and last knotting.”  
He patted her head, kissed her hair softly.

He crawled to her cunt, pushed Rufus’ cum in – with his fingers this time.  
Just two fingers were teasing the cunt, that had already squirted five times while being knotted twice and fucked once.

His fingers buried themselves into her cum filled pussy, played teasingly, tickled her walls, rubbed her swollen clit.  
He heard his niece moan loudly and euphorically.  
He buried his fingers deeper, pushed the cum deeper, rubbed her clit harder.  
His fingers were playing and teasing her pussy, were playing in his niece’s underage cunt. 

“It’s such a joy to play with your underage incest cunt. Can’t believe how lucky I am to have my very own underage incest slut, who’s such a pleasurable and well-trained whore. I am so proud of you.” He praised her. 

Emma smiled while she moaned massively loud.  
She was happy of how proud he was. She was happy about his praising.   
It felt extremely good to let his uncle use her, to learn more and more, to become an even better slut, whore and fucktoy,… and a bitch for a dog.


	31. Fun with Prostitutes

Day 114 

John entered the luxurious sex club, the club that was basically a whorehouse and brothel – it was the only brothel he was visiting; it was enough, he got everything he wanted here, the prostitutes were absolutely skilful and talented and fucking hot. 

He was walking straight into the bar and lounge area, just wanted to get off in a nice hot pussy after his weekend-loft date cancelled their appointment due to other responsibilities.   
It was a lot going on, but some of the prostitutes seem to be without work right now. 

He looked around, spotted a new face.  
Probably a South American woman, a soft brown skin, long brown hair, a bit taller than him.  
She was wearing a white bra – nice big boobs.  
A red chequered skirt was hiding her probably luscious butt and her probably delicious cunt.  
She was also wearing fishnet thighs and high heels.   
He licked his lips. 

She was standing right next to Jackie – they were talking.

John rubbed his neck.  
Maybe he could stay a bit longer – now that he was seeing Jackie, his head and balls asked him for a nice pegging by Jackie and Laura.   
He had enough time – he was having a loft-weekend; why should he just get off in a pussy, when he could have much more.  
Of course, he needed to pay them; he wouldn’t need to pay some man or woman from a bar or a pub; but being here now, he was getting quite horny for these filthy prostitutes – and money wasn’t a problem anymore. 

Jackie looked to her colleague.  
“Oh,… there at the bar is your first happy punter.”  
Marcella looked quickly to the bar, eyed the only man who wasn’t busy with anything right now. She looked back to Jackie.  
“That handsome cutie with the grey hair?”  
“Exactly.” She smirked. “He can be a handsome cutie; he can give you a fucking hot time; he can be really dominant; but he also loves it to be submissive – sometimes. And he’s always cheekily charming; his voice will make you do everything for him. He’s a great guy – one of the best punters here; it’s always great to spend time with him. He mostly chooses me for pegging, but sometimes we do other things.” She grinned. “He looks like he likes you,… oh and he’s coming over.”

“Hey.” John smiled to Jackie and the new rather hot prostitute.   
“Hello, Johnny.” Jackie smiled. “Lovely to see you.” She said and pointed to her colleague. “That’s our new girl. Marcella from Brazil, 22 years young and a rather special girl.”   
John smiled, licked his lips again; he looked to Marcella, smiled at her.  
“Hello.” He said charmingly.  
“Hello.” Marcella smiled softly with her beautiful lips. 

“Are you here to get that beautiful cock caged and your ass and mouth pegged?” Jackie asked.  
“I’ve just wanted to get off in some pussy when I came here – but I changed my mind.”  
“Unfortunately, Laura isn’t here tonight. But we can have a nice time with Marcella – the three of us. You won’t regret it.”  
John licked his lips, looked at both women.  
“Such a shame – but the two of you look absolutely beautiful, and maybe we can just change the usual a little bit. I think we can have a lot of fun. Let’s get a room.”

Jackie smiled and winked at Marcella, when John took them with him. 

“Are there any special private rooms available?” John asked at the bar.  
“We’re very busy tonight. There are just the rooms from our ladies and our common rooms of course.” He said. “Oh, and there is our private spa room – big round leather bed, armchairs, table, private whirlpool, champagne and fruits.”  
“Sounds great.” John nodded – had been in this room already.  
“With these two ladies?” The guy behind the bar asked.  
“Yes, I’ll take both of them with me.”  
“Alright, I’ll get it into your account. You come here often, but I have to say it,… every one of our special services will not be included in the half-hourly fee; the extra fee for these services are made exclusively by our ladies.” He said and gave him the key for the room before he booked Marcella and Jackie into John’s account, to start a timer for the final payment at the checkout.

John took the key, nodded. 

Even more excited than before, John walked with both women through the hallways and to the room he had booked.  
The round leather bed was quite big and comfortable, the lighting made the walls look golden, the floor was looking golden as well, even so it was wood; on top of it was a round comfortable black carpet. The armchairs were cosy, big and a mixture of black, grey and silver. The whirlpool looked blue like the ocean.   
The champagne was standing in a champagne cooler, different fruits next to it. 

John put the key on the table, smiled to both women.  
“Can’t wait to have fun with you two.”  
“What can we do for you?” Marcella asked.  
“Oh,… as soon as I got rid of my clothes, Jackie could play with my hair, and you could show me what’s under that skirt. And I want you to make my cock pretty happy with it.” John said and winked.   
“I am curious how happy your cock will be.” Marcella said flirtatiously.  
John hurried up to get rid of his clothes, while Jackie already got into bed.

John followed a few moments later.  
He laid down, rested his head on Jackie’s lap, who was sitting at the high leather backrest of the round bed – she was leaning against it.  
He was feeling the thick and long black strap-on cock against his cheek.  
He felt her hand in his hair, she caressed it softly, just in the way he liked it – caressing, playing, crawling; soft and tender.  
He was completely relaxed and calm, looked forward to the time with them; he had looked forward to his loft-appointment, but an evening with prostitutes was quite great as well. He just needed sex right now; he just wanted to cheat on Sherlock right now, with someone he didn’t know – he wouldn’t have known his loft-appointment, and he didn’t really know the prostitutes either.   
His cock was soft and flaccid; he smiled up charmingly. 

Marcella smiled at him; she came closer walked seductively towards the bed, slowly pulled down her skirt.   
Inch by inch, slowly.  
Inch by inch, teasingly.   
Inch by inch, with a luscious smile.  
Inch by inch, with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes.  
Marcella truly was a very special girl – she slowly and teasingly showed him what was under her skirt.  
She wasn’t showing him a luscious pussy, but a luscious long cock and heavy balls.

As soon as John’s eyes saw the cock he hadn’t expected, his cock hardened quickly.  
He had laid eyes on her unexpected cock and his cock stood up rock hard, veiny, proudly, twitching.  
As soon as he had seen the cock, as soon as his own cock had been hard, he had squirted cum.

Thick white ropes of cum were covering his body.  
He was spurting a huge amount of cum, handsfree.  
He tried to grab the lying surface of the leather bed.  
Even a loud moan and sigh escaped his mouth. 

“Fuck!”

Jackie grinned to Marcella.  
“Did he just spurt his load in what seemed like a second after seeing your cock?”  
Marcella grinned.  
“He just did.”  
Jackie smirked, ruffled through John’s hair.

“I think it’s not a pussy you need.” Jackie told him. “You already look like a mess, and you just saw her beautiful cock. I’d say it’s her cock that should fuck you, and not your cock fucking a pussy.”

John licked his lips, chewed his lips; he nodded quickly.

“It seems like it’s your first time with a Shemale.” Jackie stated.  
“Have tried a lot,… that’s a first time here.” He gasped. “God, fuck. No cage right now, wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He said. He bent his knees, spread his legs. “Gosh, please just fuck me with your cock, Marcella.”  
“As you wish.” Marcella winked at him and crawled into the bed. 

Jackie caressed John’s hair, tried to calm him down, since she could literally hear his heartbeat. 

Marcella got herself a condom, rolled it over her bare and hard cock. She rubbed across his belly.   
“You’ll love this, sweet boy.” She said with a soothing voice and got her condom covered cock lubricated.  
She rubbed her wet fingers across his rim muscle. She winked at him – cheekily. She was quite confident and quite sure that John would spurt cum in no time.

She grabbed his cock, guided it to his entrance, pushed in very slowly.

It was already too much for John – his cock pulsated massively, leaked pre-cum, twitched, shot a huge amount of cum onto his chest, into his face.  
“That was slightly premature, Johnny.” Jackie grinned. “Sure, you don’t need a cage or a ring?”  
John shook through his massive and unexpected orgasm.  
“Fuck!” He moaned and groaned, looked at Marcella, who smiled cheekily. “No cage or ring, not now. Gosh, please just fuck my balls dry.”  
Marcella looked down to his hard cock, still twitching and pulsating.   
“Can’t wait to fuck such a sissy boy like you. I’m curious how much cum you shoot when I start fucking you.”

John looked at her, swallowed, couldn’t believe how massively horny he was for this shemale – it was a first time, but he wouldn’t have thought to have such a massive kink for it.

“Please! God, please, fuck me.” He begged, just feeling her cock in his hole.

Jackie and Marcella were grinning, and while Jackie caressed his hair, Marcella pounded away.

John moaned loudly, had the feeling his balls would explode – his cock was spurting cum like a fountain as the woman fucked his ass passionately with her hot meat.   
His body was trembling and shaking; his heart was almost hyperventilating.  
He probably would feel immensely embarrassed by being such a slut, sissy and faggot for this shemale, shooting cum like mad, but Jackie made him feel absolutely comfortable, since they knew each other for quite a long time, since they had shared a lot of encounters.

In no time a lot of used condoms were lying on the ground.

His cock wasn’t getting enough of this night, his balls couldn’t get enough either.  
He was massively horny for Marcella and Jackie.   
Oh Jesus, he kind of felt immensely satisfied, but on the other hand his balls were still full and heavy, his body was still sparkling and begging to feel more of this, much more.

He had been fucked by Marcella; he had been fucked by Jackie with her strap-on.  
He had sucked Marcella’s cock and he had sucked Jackie’s strap-on.  
He had been fucked by the strap-on while he had sucked off Marcella’s cock.  
He had been fucked by Marcella again, while he had sucked at the strap-on.  
He had made both of them suck his cock twice.  
He had made both of them lick and finger his ass, before he had masturbated on both of them.

Right now, he was kneeling in the whirlpool.

His ass was plugged, his cock was stroked by Jackie, who was sitting in the whirlpool with him; his mouth was stuffed with Marcella’s cock, who was sitting at the edge of the hot whirlpool.

John sucked euphorically at Marcella’s warm and pulsing cock.   
He moaned around it, felt his own cock pulsating and twitch, while Jackie skilfully stroked his cock.  
Marcella pressed John’s head down, made him swallow her cock all the way down his throat – she loved his never-ending lust, loved to make this man orgasm like a teenage boy. It was such a joy to watch his cock spurt cum like a fountain – she was sure, he would soon enough beg her to be allowed to ride her cock.

Jackie grinned to Marcella, loved to see John like this – it was always a pleasure to have him here, to play with him, to peg him, to suck his cock, to give him a handjob or to be fucked by him; not matter if he fingered her, licked her, fucked her pussy or her ass, he was mostly the only one who could make her squirt massively.  
The best orgasms, she had with him.  
It was a pleasure to see him horny as fuck because of Marcella.   
She knew he loved to be pegged, but nevertheless it was still different from being fucked by a shemale. She wouldn’t have guessed that he was such a horny bitch for a shemale cock.  
Just watching him and witnessing it made her pussy extremely wet.   
Slowly but intensely she stroked his cock, from base to top as if she was milking him.   
His cock pulsated, throbbed and twitched in her hand, not to mention that cum dribbled down since she had started.

John sucked and licked and nibbled; his head bobbed up and down as he pleasured Marcella’s cock.   
His tongue even flicked across her balls, his mouth even opened widely to suck her balls in, too.   
He was sure that sexy prostitute hadn’t expected it, since she wasn’t able to hold back her orgasm.  
He was sure, she hadn’t wanted to cum yet, but she did.  
Cum was splashing into the condom as the cock in his mouth twitched, as Marcella moaned loudly, as her body trembled, as he made her cum like a horny bitch, just like she had done it with him.   
He felt her hand pressing down his head – cum was still pumped into the condom.  
But when the last drop was shot into it, she grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, made him look up.

He licked his lips and winked.  
She smiled.

“So, you’re the one paying for us, what do you want to do next?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
John licked his lips again; Jackie hadn’t made him cum – and he hadn’t wanted to cum. He had told her not to make him cum, he had told himself that he wasn’t allowed to cum.  
“Put me in a cock cage and let me ride your cock.” John said, but it didn’t sound like an order, it sounded like he was begging.

Marcella stood up with a knowing cheeky smile, she walked slowly to the bed, wiggled her hips.

He got up, felt a smack on his butt cheek.  
“Get out.” Jackie said, smacking his ass again.  
John licked his lips, slowly getting out of the whirlpool.  
He grabbed a towel, but Jackie pulled it out of his hands.  
“A bit wet for the bed,” she winked.  
The towel rubbed over his arms and hands, over his torso and belly; it rubbed across his butt and then,… then it rubbed teasingly across his hard cock. 

John’s legs shivered, he bit his lips – oh, this felt good. 

Jackie rubbed the towel across his hard cock, across his heavy balls, played teasingly while John gasped and panted more and more, while John shivered and trembled more and more.  
She stopped when he was as close at the edge as one could possibly be.

“Oh, sorry. You wanted a cock cage and ride Marcella’s cock.” She dropped the towel, grabbed his wrist.

John’s heart pounded against his ribcage.  
He followed Jackie, who led him to the bed. 

He was forced to sit down, had been very distracted by his heart rate and his aching balls and cock, that he hadn’t seen that Jackie had took an ice cube out of the champagne cooler.  
He hadn’t seen it, but now he was feeling it.

He flinched as the ice cube touched his balls and cock – and slowly, his hard and massive erection got more and more soft.   
Marcella knelt down in front of them, locked his cock into a cage as soon as it was soft – it was a metal cage.  
She winked and touched his balls.  
John swallowed.

“Ready for your ride?”  
“Gosh, let’s get started, I’m more than ready to ride your cock. And then I want to fuck you.”

Marcella got into bed as John turned around and crawled into the bed too.  
She grabbed around him, pulled the plug out of his hole, which made him sigh and purr in disappointment.

He couldn’t wait to ride her cock.  
He turned around, faced Jackie who was watching them.   
He lowered his hips, spread his butt cheeks, lowered his hips even more.  
Her cock nudged at his entrance.  
And he licked his lips.  
He was ready to suck her cock in, when he heard her voice.

“You can fuck me, but you’re only allowed to do it if you’re not leaking cum during your ride – until I fill you up with my load.”

She knew it wasn’t her who was giving orders, when a client didn’t tell her to give orders. John hadn’t told her to order him. He had ordered them; he had told them what he wanted them to do to him or for him.   
But she had the feeling that John would obey anyway.   
He seemed to be massively into sex with her, even so he was having sex with a shemale for the first time today.   
She loved it when men became horny bitches because of her cock – and John was no exception.   
She knew he would come back to her over and over again. 

John swallowed and slowly lowered his hips.  
Gosh, this would be hard.  
He was able to milk himself with a cock cage, he was even able to cum with a cock cage.  
He wanted to go slow, but it felt just too good to have her cock all the way up his ass, he couldn’t go slow.  
John set up the pace immediately.

He rode her in ecstasy while his locked cock jumped up and down, while Jackie watched them.   
John licked his lips, closed his eyes, grabbed into his own hair.   
He moaned and groaned loudly and euphorically.  
It had been a bad idea to put his cock in a cage.  
His balls were aching massively, his cock was aching massively.  
He wanted to cum badly, but he also wanted to fuck her.

It wasn’t her who was the one telling him what to do, since he hadn’t ordered her to do so – but he wanted to obey, and so he grabbed between his legs, and used his hand as an additional cock ring to prevent himself from leaking cum. 

He angled his hips, stopped to fuck his own prostate, but he didn’t slow down his ride.  
He arched his back, threw his head back, he was totally into it – but he could tell that Marcella was totally into it, as well.

Marcella was lying on her back.  
She was moaning loudly, enjoying her cock in his tight warm hole – it was such a shame she couldn’t feel it on her bare cock; a condom was covering her cock again.   
This very horny man, who was very attractive, made her very horny, too.   
She couldn’t control her orgasm, not with such a high rhythm, not in such a warm and tight ass.

John was clenching around her cock more and more – he wanted to ride her, he didn’t want it to end, but he needed to make her cum pretty fast since he wouldn’t be able to last much longer without oozing the smallest drop of cum.  
So, he clenched around her cock to give her more sensation, to make it harder for her not to cum.  
He was successful.

The cock in his ass throbbed massively.  
The condom was filled with cum.

Just a few minutes after he had been put in the cage, John begged impatiently to get out.

“Get me out.” He told Jackie impatiently, presenting her is caged cock.

Jackie unlocked the cage, John’s cock got hard and big in a second as he grabbed another condom.  
He rolled it over his massive cock, smeared a fair amount of lube over it, positioned himself behind Marcella, who got up on all fours.  
John grabbed her hips, his fingers rubbed across her rim muscle, she was more than relaxed and more than ready to take his cock without further preparations.  
He grabbed her hips again.

“Fuck!” He moaned happily.

His cock slithered in – balls deep, hard, intensive and passionate.  
His balls hit her.

Marcella’s body erupted.  
When she had undressed, John had spurt cum just by seeing her cock.  
Now, she was spurting a load just by one deep thrust.  
Marcella moaned loudly.

“There you go, that’s how a real man fucks his bitches. Making them squirt with the first thrust.”

He grabbed her hips, threw his head back, pounded her ass.  
His right hand slipped between her legs, wrapped itself around her cock.  
He stroked her cock as fast as she fucked her, but it was just a breath, just a light touch – a teasing torture.

Marcella even joined his rhythm, moaned like a bitch in heat, had joined his rhythm to get more of his cock and more sensation from his hand.  
She moaned louder and louder every time John stroked her cock with pressure. 

“Told you he’s amazing.” Jackie said, still watching them.  
“That’s an understatement.” Marcella moaned and groaned.  
“I hear that all the time.” John said cheekily.

He set up the pace once again, pounded her ass, fucked her deep, almost mounted her like a dog his bitch. 

This was such an amazing visit.


	32. A Christmas Morning

Day 118 

What a lovely Christmas morning, John thought as he knelt in the bed of his sister and brother-in-law. 

He still couldn’t believe how fucking awesome this year had been.  
His niece had showed up in his loft asking him to show her what it was like to have sex – and he had showed it to her.  
He had enjoyed his time with her, had fucked her silly, had used her holes, had shown her what it was like to have sex, what it was like to make love, what it was like to get fucked by a paedophile.   
His sister and her husband had left for a year – making it much easier to fuck his niece whenever he wants.  
Sherlock had created a very special and awesome drug for him – which he had already used on Emma, Julie, a student and her daughter.  
He had shown Julie what it was like to have proper sex, what it was like to get fucked by a paedophile.  
He had knocked up his niece.  
He had been used by his uncle and aunt.   
And then there was all the usual stuff he was enjoying – lots of sex, cheating, fucking prostitutes and street whores, fucking students and strangers, watching child porn, watching himself as a kid being used by his uncle and aunt, fucking Sherlock, enjoying threesomes and foursomes and orgies. 

It was beyond pleasure and pure joy to have incest sex and to fulfil his needs as the paedophile he was.   
It was beyond pleasure and pure joy to not just watch it but to act on it – and with his niece, her best friend and that genius drug there was enough young and fresh underage meat to fuck. 

He was kneeling in bed, loved to use this bed for all these dirty things, especially because Harry and James would never no what had happened in their bed while they had been away.  
He was kneeling right behind Sherlock.

His hand was stroking the hard cock of his boyfriend, who was kneeling on all four.   
He stroked and worked Sherlock's hard and throbbing cock with pressure, teased him tortuously.

Right after waking up, he had let Sherlock fuck him – oh, and they both had massively enjoyed it, since it went from a passionate tingling fuck to a fluffy love making.   
He had enjoyed the fluff, the softness, the tenderness – and he had messed up the bed with a fucking huge load; almost the same amount of white sticky cum had been dribbling out of his butthole when Sherlock’s cock had slipped out.   
But since this rather loving, tender and soft and sweet love making had ended in a messy orgasm, John was busy with Sherlock – he was making him hornier and hornier; he was making him greedier and greedier; he turned him on more and more but didn’t give him any release.

His little teasing game had started an hour ago, and since then, John had filled up Sherlock’s ass with quite a few big loads.  
John hadn’t let Sherlock spurt his cum; but he had made sure that Sherlock had gotten lots of cum.  
He had ruined every little orgasm so far, whether Sherlock had almost reached it while getting fucked or while getting his cock stroked.

Sherlock moaned and wiggled his hips – his balls were full, and he desperately wanted to spurt his cum. He was pleading and begging John to let him shoot his cum, but when his mouth opened up again to speak, he begged and pleaded John to go on with this cruel little game.  
John wasn’t even milking him with his strokes and fucks; John had made sure that not a tiny drop had left Sherlock's balls in the last sixty minutes.   
Sherlock wanted to get fucked hard by John to shoot his cum onto the blanket; he wanted to make the bed even messier – but he had a bad feeling.  
He was almost sure that John wouldn’t fuck him silly until he spurted cum like a fountain spurted water; he was almost sure that John would make him spurt his cum handsfree, not in this bed but somewhere else.   
He was shaking with pleasure and lust. 

John’s hand stroked Sherlock’s hard meat, while the other hand massaged Sherlock’s balls. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re desperately shaking.”, John groaned. “I love to see you right on the edge.”, John moaned. “You’re so close, aren’t you?”  
“I am!” Sherlock moaned.  
“You want to spurt your filthy load, don’t you?”  
“Yes!”  
“I want you to do it downstairs.” John said and let go of Sherlock’s cock. “Go downstairs and make Emma’s chair very dirty with your filthy load. Handsfree.” He kissed Sherlock’s buttock. 

Sherlock swallowed, sat up as he felt John leaving the bed. 

“I’m with Emma. When you have messed up the chair, you can already set up the Laptop,” John said and winked at him. “Love you, curly head,” he said softly and sent him a kiss.

John left him, knew Sherlock wouldn’t betray his order.  
Naked as he was, he walked to Emma’s room.   
He opened the door, smiled at Emma, who was already awake.

“Hey Sweetie,” John said and winked. “Already busy?” he asked and pointed to her spread legs and her busy fingers.  
“Morning, Uncle John,” she smiled. “How couldn’t I? Sherlock and you were moaning very loud. It woke me up and got me horny.”  
John came closer and smirked.  
“Well, that’s what I want to hear on this lovely Christmas morning.” He said and crawled into her bed. “Happy Christmas, my little darling.”

He bent down, kissed her forehead, her temples, her nose, her cheeks – and then he kissed her lips.   
He kissed her lips inappropriately, nibbled at her lower lip, sucked at her lips and licked across them, pushed his tongue into her mouth, played with her tongue; he gave her a dirty and passionate French kiss.  
Emma moaned into his kiss, enjoyed the kiss that was more than inappropriate.   
She felt his hand between her legs, it pushed her hand away – his fingers tickled her swollen clit and her cunt.  
It was her who pulled her head away and ended the kiss with a loud and intense moan – she spread her legs even wider.

John grinned down to her.  
“Such a greedy underage whore.”, John smirked. “I am so proud of you.” He whispered. “Can’t wait to fuck my slut, my whore and my fucktoy.”  
Emma looked at him with begging eyes.  
“Please, grab me and fuck me, Uncle John.”  
“Oh, no… not yet. I don’t know how to fuck you, you see?”  
“Hard and fast, and deep, very deep – make my pussy tingle and breed me. Fuck me so I can squirt around your cock.” She begged and pleaded and offered herself by spreading her legs even wider.  
“I think you have to show me first.” John grinned and winked charmingly. “Take your teddy – I see you have dressed him with my strap-on. Take your teddy and fuck yourself with him the way you want me to fuck you. You have to show me the whole thing, but afterwards I’ll fuck you exactly like that, promise.” He winked.   
He sat down on his heels, looked at her and waited.

Emma licked her lips, rolled to her side, grabbed the teddy and rolled back onto her back.  
The teddy was wearing a strap-on and attached to it the dildo with her uncle’s measurements, the dildo she had used to peg her uncle more than once.  
She looked at the dildo, opened her mouth, wrapped her lips around it – she sucked at the cock, swallowed it down completely until she felt the soft fur of the teddy against her face.

John watched her, licked his lips, grabbed his cock, worked it with pressure and pleasure.   
He worked his long and thick cock with pressure, but it was a slow and teasing motion.   
He watched his niece sucking the dildo enthusiastically – her pussy was puckering.   
John’s heart was racing fast and hard; he loved to see his niece like this, loved to see an underage human being busy with something sexual.

The dildo slipped out of Emma’s mouth, she brought the teddy between her legs, didn’t waste a second.  
The head of the dildo nudged at her entrance.   
She pushed it in, moaned enthusiastically.  
She fucked the dildo into her cunt, deep and hard, fast and very intense.  
The teddy was fucking her in a high rhythm, very deep and intense, very hard and fast while Emma was moaning loudly.

Emma raised her legs, spread them even wider, fucked herself with the strap-on her teddy was wearing.

John licked his lips, watched her closely, worked his thick cock and hard meat a bit quicker. 

Emma joined her own movements, fucked herself with her teddy fast and merciless and thrust her hips upwards, too.   
Her thighs shivered massively, she clenched around the dildo, moaned loudly.   
She fucked herself to the edge of no return, pulled the strap-on out of her leaking cunt, pinned the teddy down on her mattress, rubbed her leaking cunt with the other hand and smeared the body fluid to her rim muscle, fingered her ass with her wet fingers.   
Hastily she sat down on her teddy, burying the strap-on in her ass.   
She moaned loudly, rubbed her swollen clit, fucked herself on her teddy and squirted massively. 

Her body was shaking and shivering, she was panting and arching her back.

John grabbed her, didn’t give her a chance to calm down.  
He grabbed her, pushed her into the mattress.

“If that’s what you want me to do, then open up that slutty mouth of yours, fucktoy.” John ordered her. 

He sat down on her chest, squeezed his long and thick cock into her mouth, grabbed the back of her head and pressed her closer – he felt her nose against his crotch.

Emma still panted, still shivered, still squirted – she sucked her uncle’s cock down.  
There were goose bumps all over her body, she felt incredibly good, dirty and naughty.  
She swallowed him down completely, sucked and nibbled at his twitching hot meat, listened to his praising words that made her proud.

“My sweet little underage whore – you’re such a treat, young lady.” He moaned happily. “Fuck, you’re such a perfect little cock sucker. You make your uncle very happy with your body and horny holes.”

He let go of her head, let his cock slip out of her mouth, knelt down between her legs.   
The tip of his cock nudged at her entrance.  
He pushed in, moaned loudly, heard her moan loudly too.   
He fucked her cunt, deep and hard, fast and very intense.  
He heard her moan in ecstasy. 

“A real hot meat is much better than just a dildo, isn’t it, slut?”  
“It is! Especially your cock is much better than anything else.”  
“Tell me what you are.”  
“I’m your underage incest slut, whore and fucktoy – and bitch for Rufus. I’m a paedophilic loving underage incest bitch with three holes that need to be stuffed and fucked and used by your cock, Sherlock’s cock and Christopher’s cock. I am a paedophilic loving underage incest slut who got knocked up by her uncle.”, she moaned what she was supposed to answer.  
“Tell me what you’ll be.”  
“I’ll be a very good serving prostitute.”

She raised her legs, joined her uncle’s thrusts who fucked her wilder.  
Her body and thighs were shivering, she clenched around his cock, moaned loudly.

“This pussy was made to be fucked with a big and long and thick horny cock – you’re so lucky I’m your uncle.”, he told her. “That greedy pussy of yours, would have never been happy without my cock. It was a good thing to let me fuck you.”, he told her and patted her cheek softly. “Good girl, you’re such a good girl.”

Emma moaned and arched her back, she was on the edge of no return.

John slipped out of her.  
He grabbed her, rolled onto his back, made her kneel above him.  
He grabbed between her thighs, rubbed her cunt, rubbed the leaking juices to her rim muscle, fingered her ass with his sticky fingers.

The underage teen almost lost it, was shaking massively.

He grabbed her hips, pressed her down on his cock, buried it in her ass – he forced her to fuck herself on his cock, while he rubbed her clit hard enough to make her squirt like hell.

The young girl was shivering and shaking, was moaning and groaning, was squirting and losing it.

John grinned; he stretched his hand out to her bedside table, grabbed the plug that was lying there, the plug he had bought her a few days ago.  
He let go, filled her ass with thick and sticky white cum, moaned while filling her up to the brim.

And when his cock slipped out, he pushed the plug in.

He tossed her onto the mattress and stood up.

“Go and have a shower, and then dress up your upper body only. We’ve a Christmas Skype date in the kitchen with your parents.”

He left her.

Half an hour later, Emma was all dressed up – at least her upper body.  
She was sitting on the chair Sherlock had messed up with cum.  
A plug was keeping her uncle’s cum in her ass.  
A laptop was standing on the kitchen table, the screen was showing her dad and mum – while her dad and mum were seeing her, John and Sherlock.

Sherlock was sitting on her right side.  
John was sitting on her left side  
They were both dressed up properly, but her uncle’s cock and balls were sticking out of the zip fly.

“Happy Christmas, Sweetheart!” Her dad said as the dildo Sherlock was holding was nudging at her entrance – he was supposed to fuck her with it while she was skyping with her parents. “And Happy Christmas to you two too.” James smiled at John and Sherlock. “It’s good to see you!”  
“It’s great to see you too, daddy.” Emma beamed – really happy to see them, she waved; it was just hard not to pull a face or to moan while the dildo slithered in.

Sherlock waved with his right hand as his left hand was busy with the dildo and Emma’s cunt.  
John waved with the right hand too, as his left hand was busy with moving a fleshlight.

“Happy Christmas!”, John smiled as his cock slipped into the fleshlight. 

Harriet beamed to the three of them, not knowing what really was happening. She beamed and babbled and was all happy to see her daughter, Sherlock and her brother.

Speaking of her brother…  
John was letting his niece do the talking, since he was quite busy watching his sister and enjoying the fleshlight.  
His cock was very hard, it was twitching by the sight of his sister – he imagined the fleshlight to be his sister’s tight cunt.   
His thighs were shaking.  
His hand wanted to move much faster; he wanted to make his sister ride his cock much faster, but he needed to move the fleshlight quite slowly so one wouldn’t see his arm movement in the camera.  
He heard his sister, looked at her, imagined tossing her into the bed upstairs.

Emma grabbed the chair with on hand; her body was tingling, her pussy was sparkling with lust. She enjoyed the teasing dildo, but it was hard to keep a straight face, it was hard not to moan, it was hard not to grab Sherlock’s wrist to make him fuck her faster with the teasing dildo.  
It was quite hard to enjoy the dildo while listening to her parents properly.  
Her pussy leaked massively while she looked at her parents. 

Just imagining tossing his sister on the bed upstairs let John fill the fleshlight with his thick and potent seed.   
Just imagining spreading his sister’s legs and rubbing his cock across her clit kept John’s cock hard. 

He imagined pushing his cock into her cunt while he watched his sister talking to Emma.   
He imagined Emma being fucked by her dad while he watched James talking with Sherlock  
He worked his hard cock with the fleshlight that was already filled up with thick cum.   
He imagined his sister’s wet cunt around his cock and her moaning begging voice.  
He imagined his sister’s wet cunt clenching around his cock, encouraging him to fuck her faster.

Back then when he had been much younger, his uncle and aunt had made him watch her sleep.   
He had never touched his sister, but he had been ordered to watch her sleep, masturbating in front of her bed, filling his sleeping pants with cum – he had been ordered to do that quite a few times, quite a lot to be honest.  
He had never touched his sister, but he had been ordered to steal a slip of her, wrapping it around his teen cock, masturbating in his room, making it dirty, licking it clean.   
He had never touched his sister, but he had been ordered to fuck an inflatable sex doll in front of his uncle and aunt pretending he was fucking his sister – he had been ordered to moan her name and all.  
Back then he had followed every order of his aunt and uncle. 

But for quite some time now, he hadn’t imagined fucking her – it was time grind that bed upstairs imagining fucking his sister; it was time to get some clothes of her, making a prostitute dress up like her to fuck her and call her Harry.

Another load splashed into his favourite fleshlight, but his thick cock kept hard – as he imagined his sister sucking his cock. 

Squirting juices drooled down the chair as Emma was squirting around the dildo in her pussy while she was still talking to her parents, while she was still looking at them. 

While skyping with Harry and James the fleshlight had become a mess – cum had drooled out after the third huge load, but John had pumped two more loads into it.  
While skyping with her parents Emma’s pussy has squirted four times - one hand making gestures while talking, the other one grabbing the chair.  
While skyping with Harry and James the boxer briefs of Sherlock had remained clean – he hadn’t been allowed to shoot his cum. 

They were in the living room, had just have breakfast after their Skype Date, but now it was time to open up the presents.  
The Christmas tree was showing his beautiful lights, under the tree there were lots of presents – very special ones to train Emma even more, very special ones to make her even more greedy and horny, very special ones to make her become an even better slut, whore, fucktoy and bitch for dogs; and very lovely ones she had actually wished for as the lovely teen she was. 

John ordered her to him.  
“Come here. Before you are allowed to open all your presents, I want you to hump my thigh while you suck Sherlock's cock - I think he as a lot to give since he wasn’t allowed an orgasm while skyping.” He said to the girl who was completely naked again.  
John was sitting on the sofa, his legs spread, fully clothed – he wanted to shoot his cum in his pants making them and his jeans dirty. 

Emma followed his orders; she went to him, sat down on his right thigh, facing Sherlock who was suddenly standing in front of her, pulling his hard cock out of the fly of his suit.   
Emma licked her lips, smiled up to Sherlock, who winked down.

“Well, I am more than ready.” He said impatiently. 

John leaned back, closed his eyes.  
“Hump my thigh, sweet little slut… and put your mouth to good use – our little one should hear what a massive slut you are.” John ordered her. “Our little one should know what its mum enjoys, cause he or she will enjoy these dirty games sooner or later, too.”  
He leaned back with closed eyes, was totally relaxed.

Emma licked her lips but chewed them when she felt her pussy pucker wildly as her uncle mentioned that their baby will have to enjoy all of this too – sooner or later.  
The thought of it made her pussy pucker and leak.   
She darted her tongue out, licked across the pre-cum leaking tip of Sherlock’s cock, licked across the long shaft that wasn’t as long as the thick shaft of her uncle.  
Emma’s tongue licked Sherlock’s cock wet, who was moaning and more than happy to finally feel her tongue. 

The pregnant teenage girl rubbed her bare cunt across her uncle's trousers – she moaned against Sherlock’s twitching cock. 

John licked his lips – his thick, long and hard cock was pressing against his closed trousers.   
His thick cock twitched and leaked pre-cum, already messed up his shorts and trousers a little bit.   
He put his hand on the huge bulge, rubbed it with a lot of pressure.  
He leaned back, closed his eyes, just listened to Sherlock’s moans, to Emma’s moans, to the sound of Emma wrapping her lips around Sherlock’s cock.   
John smiled happily, enjoyed feeling as his cock leaked pre-cum into his fresh and clean shorts. 

Emma wrapped her lips around Sherlock’s cock, sucked at it and moaned around it as she humped her uncle’s thigh with pressure.   
Her moans were muffled due to Sherlock’s cock in her mouth, but her moans were still loud and very dirty.   
Her pussy sparkled and tingled, her clit puckered and screamed for attention.   
She wanted to ask her uncle if she was allowed to touch herself, but Sherlock grabbed her head and shoved his cock balls deep into her mouth – down her throat.  
Her thighs trembled.   
Her hand reached between her legs as she wasn’t able to form words with her mouth stuffed.  
She touched her swollen clit, rubbed it - she moaned around the cock of her uncle’s boyfriend.

John hadn’t seen it, but he had felt it.  
He grabbed her hand.  
“Stop that, greedy slut – you’ll make yourself squirt while humping my thigh with your bare underage cunt, not while rubbing your greedy underage clit.”  
He let go off her hand, she stopped rubbing her clit, but humped his thigh even harder, moaned in disappointment.  
“I know, I know – that swollen greedy clit wants to be touched.” John said and rubbed his thick and massive bulge harder. “But you’re such a good whore, you’ll manage to squirt while humping, and who’ll be able to cope with the sparkling clit without touching it.”  
John’s cock puckered and twitched.

Sherlock moaned loudly, enjoyed Emma’s blow job – his cock was sucked down balls deep and her tongue and teeth were doing great things, she was such a talented cock sucker; she was almost as good as John.   
His cock was twitching and pulsating in her underage mouth.  
Sherlock's eyes were watching his boyfriend, who was quite busy rubbing the massive bulge in his trousers – there was already a massive wet spot; he was sure his boyfriend was leaking cum steadily.   
He loved it when he was able to feel John’s cock in his mouth or ass while it leaked cum steadily, but he also loved to feel his cock down his throat or in his ass shooting the huge amount of cum all at once. It was such a pleasure to fuck or milk him seeing the cum leaking out steadily, but it also was such a pleasure to fuck or milk him seeing the cum spurting cum like a fountain.   
His boyfriend was such a dirty man, and he loved it.  
Right now, his boyfriend’s shorts and trousers were quite dirty, and he knew that John was loving the feeling – he could see it in his boyfriend’s face. 

John rubbed his bulge, rubbed his massive cock, rubbed the cum out of his cock – steadily, but every now and then the cum splashed out.  
He heard his cock sucking and moaning niece, felt her humping his thigh, felt her soaked wet pussy – his trousers were massively wet already, not just the crotch area due to his cum leaking cock, but also his thigh due to his underage niece’s leaking pussy.   
John’s cock leaked cum, slowly and steadily, but suddenly a huge amount of cum splashed into his shorts before the cock just leaked small drops of cum.   
He moaned and enjoyed that dirty game, loved to listen to his niece and Sherlock, who was praising Emma as he shot his cum down her throat.

Emma swallowed Sherlock’s cum, but moaned very loudly as soon as he wasn’t pumping another load down her throat.   
She humped her uncle’s thigh fast and intense, squirted as she felt a third load drooling down her throat.  
Her uncle grabbed her, pulled her onto his messed-up crotch – the fourth and last load of Sherlock hit her face.  
Emma moaned as her uncle used her as if she wouldn’t be able to move her own hips. 

John used Emma to rub his massive bulge – he was strong enough to hold her tight, to move her body, to rub her wet squirting cunt across his huge bulge.  
Her squirting juices messed up his crotch even more as he was ejaculating massively.  
He was trembling as cum was filling up his shorts and trousers, as he was feeling another squirting orgasm of his niece – her juices messed him up nicely.

“Fuck! Come on, come on, squirt again, make my trousers even dirtier. Squirt on your uncle’s bulge and his cum filled pants.”

And she just did – hearing him talk like this, made her squirt again as she also felt his massive bulge. 

“Such a good girl.” John praised her and sat her down on his thigh again. He moaned as another load messed up his shorts and trousers. “Spurt some cum on my thick bulge, baby.” He addressed his beloved boyfriend.

Sherlock came closer, wrapped his hand around his cock, masturbated – didn’t need long to edge himself.  
He didn’t ruin his own orgasm; he shot his cum onto John’s very dirty crotch – it looked very wet, not just because Emma had squirted on it; and he was sure his boyfriend’s shorts and trousers were filled with a very huge amount of cum. 

As soon as John felt Sherlock’s cum hitting his crotch, he shot a last huge load into his shorts and trousers – he loved the feeling; sticky, wet, dirty, filled.   
He licked his lips, bit his lips.

“You may open your Christmas presents now, sweetheart.” John said softly and lovingly, but with a gasp as he still calmed down from his massive orgasm.


	33. A Christmas Gangbang

Day 121

For the last check-up this year, John hadn’t just brought Emma to the cottage but also Sherlock, who knew exactly why he had come with them this time – and Emma knew as well.   
Their little trip to the cottage was already the fourth one – and young Emma was showing a little baby belly and bigger boobs.

While Emma was still lying on the Gyno Chair looking at Sherlock who was still with her, John and Christopher had left.   
They have gone to the living room for a quick talk. 

“You’re not having any patients here over the Christmas time, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s right, John. Just for quick check-ups, but no one in the two rooms upstairs, since I wouldn’t be able to look after them properly, due to family and Christmas parties.” He nodded. “Do you need a room?”, he asked.  
“Well, as a thank you and a Christmas present we want to offer you a foursome as a payment today. You told me you are free till the early evening, so there are a few hours left, which means a few rounds gangbanging my underage niece – without any condom, you can fill her holes.” John said with a smirk. “And I think a bed is more comfortable for all of us, since we have one – and she could get used to a room since she will spent a few nights in one of them in five month; she could get used to the feeling to get fucked in it, since I definitely will fuck her here before she comes home with our baby.”  
Christopher licked his lips – he wouldn’t fuck another underage kid but fucking John’s underage niece for a few rounds sounded pretty great, gangbanging her for a few rounds sounded even better.   
He wouldn’t turn down this present and the opportunity – this girl’s pussy was so good to fuck, her mouth was so good to fuck, and last time he had figured out that her ass was pretty good to fuck, too. Her holes were great to find pleasure in – John had trained her pretty well; this young girl could make a fortune if she would sell her holes night for night when she turned 18.   
“Gangbanging girls with you always was a fucking awesome experience – and it will be even better gangbanging your underage niece with you and Sherlock. Thanks for that amazing present.” He thanked him. “Let’s get her upstairs.”

John grinned and nodded.

\----------Flashback----------

John sat down on his niece’s bed, who had just gone to bed.   
He caressed her hair, smiled down.   
Just a few moments ago they had skyped with her parents for the third time this week – Christmas time had made them miss her quite badly, so they wanted to see her every day.  
They had skyped with them each day during the evening, and each time Emma had been sitting on John’s lap, who had moved his hips so soft her parents hadn’t seen that their daughter was getting her ass fucked right in front of their eyes. Each time John had shot his white cream into her ass before saying goodbye to his sister and her husband, before crouching down under the table. Each time, his niece has lifted her feet onto the chair, still skyping with her parents, while John had played with her pussy. Each time, he had made her gush in front of her parents’ eyes, who hadn’t been aware of the naughty and forbidden adventure happing right in front of their eyes. Each time, Sherlock had licked her clean afterwards, while getting his ass fingered by John, while getting his cock stroked by John as if he was a cow who needed to be milked. And each time, Emma had needed to lick away his cum when she had said goodbye to her parents.

Tonight, it had happened again.

Her parents had been happy to see her, had been happy to talk to her, had been blind and deaf for what was happening to their slutty daughter.  
John had fucked her ass, had filled her ass.  
Emma had squirted while getting her pussy licked and fingered.  
Sherlock had licked her clean while drooling cum during John’s fingering and milking.  
Emma had licked away his cum.

John bent down and kissed Emma’s head and hair.

“You know tomorrow we will see Christopher again.”  
“I know, Uncle John. Another prenatal exam.” She nodded.  
John smiled and nodded.  
“We should give Christopher a Christmas present, sweetie. As a thank you for being very discreet and very professional, for taking good care of you and for being very nice to you.” John said.  
Emma looked up with big soft eyes.  
“Do you have something in mind?”  
“I do, Darling. I do. Sherlock will come with us tomorrow. And after your exam, we will enjoy a few rounds of foursome pleasure.” John said. “It’s like with Julie, it’s just another man instead of Julie. And you’ve let him fuck you before, three times already. I’ll allow him to fuck you without a condom this time and I’ll allow you to squirt as you please. All you have to do is being a slut, fucktoy and whore like always. So, it’s all fun.”

Emma looked up – well, it wouldn’t be that bad, Christopher had a nice cock, and she was used to it by now.   
She nodded with a smile. 

John smiled and winked.  
He wanted her to get used to other men.  
She would always be his number one, he wouldn’t make her forget that she was his sex slave, but he desperately wanted her to become a prostitute – as a full-time job, or while studying and then after work or at the weekend.   
He needed to make her want it too. So, he had to show her how much she loved getting fucked not just by his and Sherlock’s cock but by other cocks, too.   
He needed to show her how desperate she was for sex and toys and cocks and all sorts of plays.  
He wouldn’t fuck this up; he had never fucked something up, he had truly wanted.   
And it really would be a waste of talent if she wouldn’t sell her body.

\----------End of Flashback----------

Just a few minutes later, after bringing a bottle of lube upstairs and fetching up Emma and Sherlock, Emma walked upstairs, still the only one being naked.   
She walked upstairs, opened the door of the room on the left-hand side.   
A room with a roof slope, with white wooden walls, with an arched window and a view into the wild beautiful garden (during spring and summer).  
A room with a brown wooden floor, a soft white carpet, white curtains, a dresser, a mirror, decorations to feel very comfortable.  
A room with a big metal bed with a big soft mattress and nice-looking beddings.   
It was a comfortable-looking room even filled with a new-born baby crib and other important new-born supplies as well as an armchair.   
There even was a door to a lovely small bathroom. 

Seeing this cottage and its public rooms, no one would have thought that forbidden and illegal stuff was happening in here, especially not a gangbang party held by three men who couldn’t wait to gangbang an underage pregnant girl. 

She had been told to crawl into the bed, to kneel down on all fours, facing the end of the bed with spread legs. 

Emma got into the bed, she knelt down in the middle, faced the end of the footrest, spread her thighs.  
She looked to her uncle, Sherlock and Christopher.  
The three men walked into the room, still dressed.  
Her uncle turned around, closed the door, even locked it – it wasn’t necessary, but it was much more exciting like this, knowing she wouldn’t be able to run away. He took the key, put it onto a little shelf next to the door.  
Emma chewed her lips; her heart was pounding faster – she felt more excited but also a little bit freaked out and anxious, knowing she wouldn’t be able to run away anymore. She wouldn’t be fast enough – getting out of bed, getting the key into the lock, getting the door unlocked. One of them would probably grab her and threw her back into the bed before she would have reached the key. Not that she wanted to run away, but now it wouldn’t be possible anyway – it made her feel anxious, creepy, but excited and even hornier.   
Maybe she should try to run away, just to see what would happen, what they would do. 

The door was locked, the key was on the shelf, and John turned around.

The three men stood next to each other, they got rid of their shirts and pullovers, looked at Emma with greedy eyes.  
The three men got rid of their socks, looked at Emma with lustful eyes.  
The three men opened their belts, opened the buttons of their trousers, licked their lips. 

Their cocks were hard, their eyes showed that they couldn’t wait. 

John walked closer, took his cock in hand, stroked it as he came closer to the bed.  
“Are you ready for our cocks, little pregnant slut?”, John asked.  
Emma smiled at him, nodded.  
“I’m ready for your cocks.”  
John still stroke his hard cock.  
“Great.” He said. “You will take good care of your doctor’s cock with your underage slutty mouth. You will let Sherlock fuck your underage tight ass. And you will enjoy a nice incest fuck in your underage pussy by my cock.” He said and patted her cheek softly. “After that we will switch, till we all have fucked every hole – give us a good time and have fun.” He murmured. “The more you squirt during our gangbang the prouder I’ll be of you, sweetie.”

Sherlock and Christopher came to the bed.

The curly head beauty crawled into the bed, got behind Emma.  
John crawled into the bed as well, slid under his niece.  
His army friend got into the bed as well, knelt above John’s face, his cock pointing to Emma’s face, who had sat up a little bit, her uncle’s cock was already nudging at her entrance.

She felt cold lube and a finger against her rim muscle, felt Sherlock’s finger slip in, felt another finger slip in.  
She felt her uncle’s cock nudge at her entrance, felt her uncle rub the head of his cock across her wet and puckering pussy.  
She felt Christopher’s cock caressing her lips – he was having his cock in hand, wiping it across her mouth, like John was having his cock in hand and rubbing it against her pussy.

Sherlock’s fore finger and middle finger stretched her tight hole, got it wet and slippery and ready for his cock.  
John played with his cock and her pussy, rubbed the head across the wet cunt of his niece while he waited for Sherlock.   
Christopher caressed Emma’s lips with the head of his cock – he couldn’t wait to gangbang her. 

Emma’s eyes were dreaming, she was excited, moaned a little bit, wiggled her ass when Sherlock’s finger got busier. 

“Please!” She begged. “Please, I’m ready. I’m ready.”

Sherlock’s finger slipped out of her tight hole. He couldn’t wait to get his cock into her ass.  
When his cock slithered into her hole, he wasn’t the only one getting his cock into a wet and hot hole.

His cock slithered into her tight ass as he moaned and grabbed her hips.  
John grabbed her hips, too. He thrust upwards, hit the target, buried his cock in her pussy – balls deep.  
Christopher grabbed Emma’s head, let his cock slither into her wet and hot mouth.

The three men moaned enthusiastically and loudly, didn’t hesitate any second, they started fucking her holes immediately.

Emma moaned around Christopher’s cock, licked it and sucked in between her moans and groans.  
It felt good to have a cock in every hole, to get each hole pounded with a warm and throbbing hard cock.   
She felt used and dirty.  
She felt like a slut, a whore and a fucktoy – and it was what she wanted to be.

“Oh yeah. You dirty whore, you take it so well.” John moaned loudly, held her in place and fucked her quickly and deep. “You’re such an amazing slut.”

The three men were moaning and groaning and grunting dirtily.  
Their cocks were enjoying her wet and hot holes, were enjoying gangbanging her.  
Their cocks were ploughing her holes – enthusiastically and greedily.   
John, Sherlock and Christopher were moaning loudly as they were having their way with her.

Emma was busy pleasuring Christopher’s cock as he used her mouth.  
She was busy moaning, felt all tingly and sparkly, felt her whole body tingle and sparkle, felt her pussy and ass pucker.  
She drooled saliva, leaked greedy pussy juices.   
She felt stuffed and filled, felt incredibly dirty and used – she felt like what she was, a slut, a fucktoy and a whore.   
When she had asked her uncle to sleep with her, she hadn't expected ending up right here and like this, but she was immensely grateful for it. 

Sherlock, John and Christopher felt her shiver and tremble, and especially John felt her already squirt around his cock.  
His hands caressed her back, caressed her arms and shoulders and her tiny boobs – he grabbed them.

“Greedy slut. So proud of you. Just keep squirting, princess. Show us how much you love to be gangbanged.”

Christopher grabbed Emma’s head a bit harder, shot his cum down her throat. He moaned and groaned, let her swallow everything, felt her swallowing every drop. He patted her head when he pulled out. His hands grabbed his cock, stroked his shaft as Sherlock and John still fucked the underage pregnant girl.

Sherlock buried his cock deep into her ass, shivered through his orgasm as he filled her ass up with cum. He heard her moan, felt her shiver, felt his boyfriend shiver, too. He heard Emma moan louder, knew that she wasn’t just getting her ass filled with cum but also her pussy – as she was squirting again.

She made a mess out of the bed when she was flipped over as she was still squirting and shivering.

Emma was flipped over by the three men, was repositioned to be gangbanged all over again.

John, Sherlock and Christopher didn’t want to waste any time. 

So, Emma, all of a sudden was lying with her back on Christopher’s body, who was lying with his back on the mattress. His cock found its way right into her cum filled ass.  
So, Emma, all of a sudden was getting her still squirting cunt stuffed with Sherlock’s cock.  
So, Emma, all of a sudden got her mouth opened with one hand – a cock and balls were stuffed into her recently used mouth. 

John was almost sitting on her body, had stuffed his cock and balls into her mouth, forced her to pleasure him with his cock down her throat and her mouth full of his balls.   
Sherlock had grabbed her legs, had grabbed her thighs, was spreading them apart and pounding away into a pussy his boyfriend had just fucked and filled with greedy sticky cum.   
Christopher thrust his hips upwards, had grabbed her hips to held her in place. He had done a lot of bad stuff with John back in Afghanistan, he had done a lot of bad stuff back home, but he had never fucked an underage before John had offered his niece to him. Now he was fully into it, not in other underage pussies, mouths or asses, but he fucking loved to use John’s niece for some pleasure. Gosh, it felt so good fucking her tight holes, her underage holes, the holes that still should be innocent. 

Being used in a gangbang was a first time today for Emma, but she loved to be a part of it with these three men. It had been very new and a bit terrifying when she first had to let Christopher have his way with her, but now she was grateful to be kind of his slut, too.   
It felt amazing to feel a cock in every hole.  
It felt amazing to feel them use every hole, to feel that they were taking what they needed.

“Gosh, you trained her so well.” Christopher moaned as his cock pounded away into a tight hole – his wife wasn’t up for anal, but he got this kind of sex anyway; whenever he wanted to, if it was a prostitute, a street whore or a patient.

John grinned, had grabbed his niece’s head, squeezed her against his crotch, felt her suck and lick as good as she could with not only his cock down her throat but also his balls in her mouth – and she did a pretty good job.  
It wasn’t a surprise at all, she had needed to do this quite a lot of times and he had made clear right from the beginning that she needed to learn this skill and that her choking wouldn’t make him stop using her like this – she had learned pretty fast; she had an amazing talent with her mouth.

“And she’s getting better and better. So proud of this young slut. She’s underage and has already more skills and talents than some prostitutes I fuck.” John said with a moaning voice. 

Sherlock smirked – and hearing his boyfriend talk about fucking prostitutes, that basically meant that he was cheating on him, already made him cum.   
He wasn’t the only one, young Emma was squirting around his cock – she seemed to enjoy herself pretty much.

“She’s learning from the best.” Sherlock said, praising John. He got one hand to Emma’s clit, rubbed it playfully. “And she squirts as much as her uncle can shoot cum into his boyfriend, her and his playthings he fucks to cheat on his boyfriend.”

Emma shivered, drooled cum and squirted juices, drooled saliva, but wasn’t able to moan much since her mouth was stuffed – but her squirting orgasm showed all her pleasure. 

Christopher’s cock pulsated and twitched, he was massively horny, even so he had quite a sexy morning with his wife – he wasn’t as addicted to sex as John, not even close, but he still was immensely up for it, which just showed what a massive addict John was, who was pulling his balls out of his niece’s mouth to massage them as he was shooting his white thick cum down her throat. 

Emma was busy swallowing his cum, was busy squirting and clenching around Sherlock’s cock, was busy clenching around Christopher’s cock as he was pushing his cum deep into her rear hole. 

The three man weren’t giving her and themselves any time to relax, without any words they just flipped her over again to get her ready for another round. 

“Oh, what a nice butt hole.” John teased her and just nudged at her entrance as he mounted her. 

Emma was kneeling in the bed, already busy sucking, licking and playing skilfully with her tongue as Sherlock moaned happily.  
She was kneeling in bed, already clenched around Christopher’s cock who was having his way with her dirty cum filled pussy.  
Just her uncle was teasing her by just nudging the thick head of his cock against her rim muscle.  
Emma begged him with muffled words. 

John nudged the head of his cock against her rim muscle, rubbed his shaft and his balls across her rim muscle, teased her mercilessly, knowing she wanted to feel his cock in her ass very badly. 

Christopher was pulling her legs apart as he fucked away, as he moaned and groaned. He praised her pussy, praised John for that amazing Christmas present. His cock was pulsating and twitching, hard and greedy. This gangbang made him immensely horny since it kind of reminded him of their time back in Afghanistan – it was just a more comfy place, just a few less people and just a girl wanting to be fucked instead of struggling through a gangbang with five to seven army men. 

Sherlock sighed and purred, enjoyed Emma’s mouth and tongue, enjoyed her playing and teasing, her sucking and licking. Oh, he loved it – he loved this Christmas present for Christopher. He caressed Emma’s face, watched her closely as John pulled at her long hair. 

Emma was shivering and quivering, shaking and trembling.   
She was enjoying every second of it, even so she wanted her uncle’s cock in her ass very badly – she still begged with muffled voices.   
Her pussy was squirting again.  
And a loud moan escaped her throat around Sherlock’s cock when her uncle suddenly pushed his cock in and started fucking her fast and hard. 

John moaned uncontrollably loud, moaned louder than the others – he was having a very good time. 

John, Sherlock and Christopher hadn’t stopped after three rounds – they had used her for an hour, without stopping at all.   
They haven’t given her time to relax, hadn’t given themselves time to breathe through – they didn’t need time to breathe through, they just fucked their way through that hour, fucked Emma’s holes over and over again.  
They had fucked her holes sore, but still made her squirt, still made her moan and beg for more and more – but during the last teasing fuck, she had been quieter; she seemed to be exhausted.

They hadn’t watched her for a few seconds.  
They hadn’t grabbed and hold her down for a few seconds.

And so, she had been able to leave the bed, where she had been pinned down and abused by three men in a gangbang in the last hour. 

“Oh, someone wants to play and know what happens when she tries to run away.” John grinned while whispering to the others.  
Emma reached the door, she hastily grabbed after the key on the shelf, but being nervous, she missed it and accidentally pushed it onto the floor. She was curious what they would do, didn’t really want to run away, even so she was exhausted.  
“And what are we doing about it?” Sherlock whispered.  
“We wait until she almost succeeds her runaway plan.” John whispered with a grin.  
“And then?” Christopher licked his lips, seeing Emma grabbing the key from the floor.  
“Then I will grab her, getting her into bed again – we will fuck her into the mattress. I’m sure with three cocks in her pussy, she won’t be able to slip through our fingers again.” He smirked and licked his lips. “Get your cocks ready with lube. I don’t want to hurt my sweet little princess.”

Emma was too nervous to unlock the door, didn’t even get the key into the hole.  
She hadn’t heard their whispers.  
She hadn’t seen them licking their lips.  
She didn’t see Christopher and Sherlock getting their hard cocks extremely wet and slippery with lube.  
Emma was just trying to escape.

John couldn’t wait to throw her back into the bed.   
He couldn’t wait to show her what a triple pussy penetration feels like.  
It would be a first time; so, he was quite thankful that Sherlock and Christopher were using a huge amount of lube for their cocks, since he really didn’t want to hurt her.  
She wouldn’t deserve hurtful sex right now, anyway.   
He knew very well that his niece was playing a game right now – this young underage girl, who was still not looking as old as she was, who was still looking like a 11 or 12-year old with a little baby belly and bigger tits, was extremely horny and greedy for the gangbang.  
And this was almost an understatement – she was gushing so much, she was moaning like a well-trained whore, she was begging and pleading and joining in like a nymphomaniac bitch.

John stood up, walked to her, grabbed her wrist, smashed the key out of her hand – it slid over the floor and slid under the armchair. 

He grabbed her, felt her struggle.  
“Very brave.” He whispered dangerously. “Three men are locked in a room with you, sweetie. Two of them are rapists, one of them would obey to one of the rapists if he would ask him to rape you, too.” He said with a charming but dangerous voice.  
She was still struggling in his arms but feeling a lot of pleasure – she couldn’t wait for another round and she was curious what they would do now.  
“But you are a lucky cheeky fuck slave. I know you’re just playing.” He said and get her to bed. “That’s your luck, otherwise three men would have raped you.”  
He threw her into the bed.

He threw her into the bed, pressed her down on Sherlock’s body, who grabbed his cock and pushed it into her cum filled hole.  
John get into bed, mounted her, grabbed his cock, squeezed it into her squirting wet hole.   
Christopher knelt down behind them and between Sherlock’s legs. He grabbed his cock, licked his lips, got closer and guided his lubricated cock to her stuffed hole. He squeezed his cock in between John’s and Sherlock’s cock.

Emma whimpered – hadn’t expected something like this.  
She felt her hole being ripped apart, further than ever before.  
She whimpered and looked down to Sherlock, who winked.

“Lucky for you, you showed well enough that you’re just playing with us – or this would’ve been a rape triple penetration.” He winked. He raised his hand, caressed her cheek, knew how much John cared about her, that he really didn’t want to hurt her right now; that this was something John considered as a treat for her right now – giving her greedy pussy three cocks and a fucking big cumshot. “This is going to be fine. You’ll enjoy it. Just relax. It’s all about fun.”

Emma chewed her lips, pressed her eyes close – it already felt good, but the pressure in her pussy was huge and hurtful right now; she had never been stuffed with three cocks.

“It will just get better when we pin you down, baby girl.” John said with his charming voice. “You feel good when you’re stuffed.” He moaned as his cock throbbed. “As Sherlock said, just relax and enjoy – I know you want this to happen, I know you want three cocks fuck your underage pussy.”

He almost sat on top of her, it was an exhausting position, but he was fit enough for it.

“Get her.” He said to the other. “Let’s show this little runaway a nice triple vaginal.”

It was him who pounded away, before the others joined in.  
Due to his position, John was able to fuck her very deep, while Sherlock was also able to fuck her deep, but not as deep as John.  
Due to his position, Sherlock had the most comfortable position, while Christopher was just able to fuck the head of his cock and a bit of his shaft in.

The three men were moaning equally loud – they were groaning and moaning so loud, that they weren’t hearing Emma’s whimpers any longer.

The young girl felt three cocks in her pussy, one of it was extremely thick and long and veiny.  
She felt them pound away.  
She felt them take advantage of her.  
It made her head very dizzy, it made her collapse onto Sherlock’s body, so that he had to hold her in a better position.  
Emma whimpered but she also moaned in pleasure.  
It was a whimper, then a greedy moan, another whimper, another slutty moan.

Emma was exhausted; she felt dizzy, she felt an extremely huge pleasure.   
Three cocks in her pussy made her gush and squirt, moan and groan, whimper and whine, struggle and beg – she couldn’t decide.  
Emma felt more and more exhausted, just let them have their way with her, sighing and purring more and more as the whimpering stopped due to even more pleasure.

John, Sherlock and Christopher took advantage of her young body, of her wet pussy, of her underage slutty body.  
They were pounding away, were moaning and grunting, were enjoying themselves in Emma’s young cunt.   
Their cocks were hard, their balls full, their pounding fast and joyous, passionate and hard.   
Their rock-hard cocks were spreading her hole, were ripping it open.  
The sounds of their moaning and grunting, the sounds of their cocks fucking her, the sounds of the bed squeaking were filling the room.

Strollers, passing the fairytale-like cottage were pointing at it, were talking about this beautiful cottage, but they weren’t even able to imagine what was happening in one of the cottage rooms right now. 

In one of the cottage rooms were three men breeding an underage pregnant girl, of whom one of them was her uncle.   
In one of the cottage rooms were three men shooting cum into an already very dirty, messed up and abused cunt. 

Strollers, passing the fairytale-like cottage were gazing in amazement at the beautiful looking cottage, without knowing that behind these beautiful walls weren’t happening beautiful things. 

Emma sighed as three cocks slipped out of her pussy, as cum drooled out of her cunt, as she was squirting.  
Due to Sherlock, who slipped away under her, Emma dropped onto the mattress.  
She felt a hand patting her hair.

“Don’t relax too much, cheeky little slut. We’re not done yet.”

Of course, they hadn’t been done with her – John had promised Christopher a few hours of a Christmas gangbang.   
She hadn’t slipped through their fingers again; they had made sure to keep her busy, very busy. 

The bed was a mess – lots of cum, lots of squirting juices, lots of saliva. 

“It’s enough now.” John said as they dropped Emma onto the mattress again. 

His niece’s eyes were closed, her hair sweaty, tousled and sticky with cum. Her face and naked body were dirty with sweat and cum, too. She looked tired and exhausted, but also satisfied and happy. 

John got out of bed, picked up his phone from the insides of his jeans pocket. He walked to the bed again, took a photo of his used and abused, dirty and messed up underage niece.   
Sherlock and Christopher grinned as John showed them that he had sent the photo to both of them. 

He put the phone aside, caressed Emma’s hair softly, bent down and kissed her forehead and hair softly, as soft and innocent as an uncle should kiss his niece.   
He was just soft and sweet with her, was just loving and caring with her – very innocent and carefully.   
The way he caressed her, the way he kissed her, the way he was with her wouldn’t give away that he would ever lay hands on her in an inappropriate way.

Even a few hours later when Sherlock, John and Emma were home again, John was just sweet and soft, caring and loving with her. He wasn’t doing anything that was inappropriate.   
Even a few hours later, he was just a loving uncle taking care of his niece, with a hot bath, a lovely cup of tea, a tasty dinner and some Netflix with ice cream and popcorn, with a soft good night kiss for her cheek around midnight.

Giving her some rest.


	34. The Abandon Cabin

Day 124

New Year’s Eve.  
It was New Year’s Eve and John and Sherlock had just parked a car behind an abandon cabin in the Highlands of Scotland. 

They had been here before – and the last time, they had had a lot of fun.   
This time wouldn’t be an exception.

They got out of the car, took a few bags and backpacks with them – food and drinks were in them, otherwise just toys and other stuff for playtime.   
They didn’t want to have a romantic New Year’s Eve here, they wanted to enjoy that old and smelly abandon cabin for their perverted underage sexual pleasure.   
A little bit of celebrating the new year, but otherwise it was about using their underage slut, whore and fucktoy. 

John couldn’t wait.  
He knew it wasn’t hygienic in here at all, and for that he didn’t need to be a doctor, but he just loved it to fuck in this abandon cabin with all the smell and dirt, with all the cum and pussy juices from a lot of strangers. 

Since they had been here the last time a few things had changed.   
There was more dirt.  
There were more used condoms.  
The mattress looked even messier than before.  
And there was an examination couch from a hospital – a very old one; just a bit of metal, a thin rubber surface, and adjustable metal knee crutches. It looked like an incredibly old gynaecological chair or rather bed.   
He didn’t know who had put it here, but he didn’t care, that was just an awesome furniture to use.

They dropped the bags and backpacks, but Sherlock went out again to fetch up a heater that they could use 24 hours straight without electricity.   
24 hours were enough, they would head back to London after 24 hours. 

John closed the door, locked it with a big piece of wood, when Sherlock entered the cabin again.

“Just turn it on.” He told Sherlock. “And I think we don’t need our clothes anymore, it’s time to get started after such a long ride to get here.”

A few moments later, they were naked, every one of them.  
There was just one piece of clothing, but one couldn’t really say it was clothing – it was a nappy.  
Emma was wearing it; she was wearing it since they woke her up to get ready for their ride to the Highlands of Scotland, which had been in the middle of the night.  
It wasn’t just the nappy she was wearing – the nappy wasn’t just dirty because she had needed to pee, she was also already quite filled and dirty with horse cum.   
John had dropped a huge amount of horse cum into her nappy before closing it.  
So, since she had woken up, she was wearing a heavy horse cum filled nappy, which was mixed up with pee. 

She was desperate for a fuck. Her still 14-year old pussy sparkled and tingled since she was feeling the horse cum against her pussy.  
She desperately wanted to be fucked, wanted to be used, wanted to be abused.   
But his uncle had something else in mind.

“We should use that new special furniture. I’m glad someone got rid of it. Lay down on it, Sherlock. Your sweet tight butt hole hasn’t been fucked for two days now.” He winked charmingly.  
Sherlock beamed and walked to the weird looking examination couch.  
He sat down, laid down, the backrest was a bit higher.  
“Can’t wait.” He said and laid his legs into the leg holders.

John walked to him, bent down, kissed his legs, his calves, his thighs.  
Sherlock sighed and purred.  
John’s lips kissed his crotch, kissed his hard cock.

“I think we need a helping hand for your beautiful cock to give you even more pleasure.” He winked as Sherlock sighed and purred again. John turned his head to Emma. “Why don’t you come here and give Sherlock a nice hand job while I fuck him. But bring the lube with you. It’s in the black backpack.”

“Yes, Uncle John.”

Emma went to the black backpack, opened it while she was hearing Sherlock’s deep and dark moans and groans, the begging and the praising.   
She felt the dirty nappy – filled with horse cum, filled with a bit of pee.  
She felt the tingling of her cunt, felt her cunt dripping – she was horny.  
Emma loved the fact that they had come back to that abandon cabin – she had loved to be fucked in here and she couldn’t wait to spent the night here in this dirty cabin, that was seemingly used for sex a lot of times.  
She took the lube bottle, went back to her uncle and Sherlock.

John stopped his teasing kisses and touches, looked at his niece, smiled and grabbed between her thighs, massaged the nappy, massaged the horse cum filled nappy, massaged her cunt.  
“You look great in them.”, he winked charmingly.   
Emma smiled with red cheeks.  
“How long do I have to wear them?”, she asked.  
“We will see.”, he winked. “Get a bit of lube and go to work – Sherlock’s cock needs an underage hand giving him a proper hand job while I fuck his delicious greedy hole.”  
“Yes, Uncle John.”, she obeyed.  
John’s eyes flitted across her body, watched her naked underage body – still soft, still small, bigger tiny boobs, a slightly bigger belly.

Emma poured some lube into her hands, poured some lube into her uncle’s hand – and while she wrapped her hand around Sherlock’s hard cock, her uncle lubricated his own cock, before rubbing Sherlock’s rim muscle.

Sherlock closed his eyes, moaned as Emma was jerking his cock, groaned as John’s cock was already nudging at his entrance.  
He moaned and groaned as the thick head parted his entrance.   
The teenage hand around his cock was such a lovely treat – Emma was always giving him amazing hand jobs, thanks to John who had educated her so well. Her hand was jerking his cock with a teasing pressure, the thumb was rubbing the head of his cock.  
He moaned and groaned as John’s thick cock slithered into his tight hole – feeling the warm and hard meat slithering into his butt hole, spreading his walls made him moan and groan more and more.   
Sherlock bit his lip for a moment.  
Who would have thought a few years ago that he would celebrate the end of this year strapped down onto a very old gyno chair, getting his ass fuck by a handsome paedophilic and sex addicted army doctor and his cock jerked off by a still 14-year-old girl?  
He wouldn’t have – he wouldn’t even have dared to hope to get fucked by John a few years ago.   
And now he was strapped down onto a very old gyno chair in an abandon and disgusting cabin in the middle of the Highlands of Scotland, getting his ass fucked by John, who wasn’t just a paedophile and sex addict, but also a man who loved incest and who loved to rape; a man who was acting on all his desires no matter if it was legal or not; a man who loved him dearly and truthfully and who was allowed to cheat on him on every occasion.  
And now he was strapped down onto a very old gyno chair in an abandon and disgusting cabin that was probably used regularly by lots of people to have sex in, getting his hard cock jerked off by a 14-year-old girl, who was John’s niece; a young girl who had been impregnated by her own uncle and who was purposely turned into a slut, whore and fucktoy by her uncle to willingly participate in her new purpose in life – being a breeding bitch for her uncle and a dog, being a prostitute for lots of other man.   
Sherlock licked his lips – he loved everything John was and stood for; he loved what John was sharing with him; he simply loved this man; he loved what Emma had become; and he loved what John wanted her to be. 

John moaned as he pounded his beloved boyfriend balls deep.   
His cock twitched and throbbed in Sherlock’s hot and tight hole, already leaking precum.  
His balls were hitting Sherlock’s rim muscle.  
He moaned and groaned, got more and more horny for him and the situation.  
Gosh, he loved to be in this abandon cabin; he loved the dirt and the disgusting smell in here; he loved that it was seemingly used by lots of other people; he loved that new chair in here and the thought of spending all night in this cabin.   
He pounded Sherlock a bit harder, heard him moan even louder as he praised the cock and the hand that were pleasuring him.   
John arched his back, grabbed Sherlock’s thighs, took advantage of his boyfriend.   
He was having such a good life.  
Jesus, he couldn’t wait for the new year, couldn’t wait for more sex with his underage pregnant niece, couldn’t wait for more sex with strangers and prostitutes and whores and students, couldn’t wait for more sex with his beloved boyfriend, couldn’t wait to use Sherlock’s drugs over and over again; and he couldn’t wait to introduce his little one to sex.   
He was sure lots of amazing things were waiting for him in the new year.

John and Sherlock moaned while Emma was just doing her job.

The men were in ecstasy, moaning and groaning, purring and sighing, getting closer and closer to the edge.

Sherlock’s thighs were trembling.   
He made fists, couldn’t even stop the orgasm for a little second – it was just rushing through his body.  
He shot his cum, moaned and groaned, trembled and shivered.

“Keep going,” John moaned, ordering his niece. “Keep going until I’m done.”

Sherlock shivered and trembled through his orgasm – just felt her fist around the head of his cock, jerking off the overstimulated spot.   
He shivered more and more, sweat was running over his skin as he felt John’s hard cock hammering into him with lots of pleasure and joy – it wasn’t a merciless fuck, it was just very intense but also very lovingly.   
His grey-haired boyfriend was in a way making love to him, just extremely passionate and rough.  
Sherlock shivered and trembled as John kept going, as Emma kept going, as she forced another load out of his balls.

By the time John filled him up with cum, Emma had forced three cumshots out of him.  
By the time John filled him up with cum, he was sweating, shivering and trembling like an addicted without his drugs.

The huge amount of sticky white cum had drooled down his thighs, when he had finally be allowed to stand up.  
The huge amount of sticky white greedy cum had drooled down his shaking thighs, when he strapped down his partner. 

John lay on the old gyno chair, feeling fantastic and amazing, his cock already rock hard again, throbbing and twitching and screaming for attention like he had been in a cock cage with a cock ring and sounding for the last few weeks.   
He was desperate.  
His arms were strapped down, as well as his spread and raised legs.  
John licked his lips, looked to Emma and Sherlock. 

“Milk me dry into her mouth.” John ordered Sherlock. “Come on, slut.” He winked at Emma. “Open your underage mouth, warm my cock and swallow every little drop.”

Emma licked her lips, bent down with a smile, opened her lips and wrapped them around her uncle’s cock.   
She wanted to wrap her hand around his cock too, but before she was able to raise her hand, Sherlock pushed down her head and with that all of her uncle’s cock into her mouth.   
She choked for a moment, hadn’t expected it.   
Emma even heard a little apology, but then cum drooled out of her uncle’s cock.

A deep and horny moan escaped John as Sherlock’s cock slipped into his waiting hole.  
A long groan escaped John as the long slender cock rubbed teasingly across his prostate.

It wasn’t a slow milking, it was an intense milking.

Cum was drooling into Emma’s mouth – steadily, constantly, in quite huge amounts.  
The cum was thick and sticky, tasted manly and salty.

John felt quite comfortable, being strapped down on the gyno-chair and milked into his underage niece’s mouth.  
“Could stay here for the rest of the night,” he purred as more cum was swallowed by his niece, who was quite busy.  
He moaned and groaned, arched his back on the gyno-chair.

Sherlock groaned loudly, fucked John intensely and fast, hitting and rubbing across the prostate very often, extremely intense and perfectly well.  
The walls around his cock were clenched over and over again as John kept cumming into the underage mouth. 

Even so, John was just being milked, Emma couldn’t keep up with swallowing the huge amounts of cum – it was dribbling down her chin. 

“Don’t waste too much, my beautiful whore.” John told her with a moan. 

John’s cock was throbbing and twitching, pulsating and leaking.  
His body was sparkling and tingling, but also sweating, trembling and shivering as he was constantly and steadily milked into such a nice incest mouth.   
He was moaning loudly and happily, couldn’t imagine a better place to be right now.

Lots of moans and groans, purrs and sighs were rushing through the abandon and dirty cabin.   
Cum was running down Sherlock’s thighs.  
Cum was splashing into John’s hole.  
Cum was milked into Emma’s mouth.  
Cum was running down Emma’s chin.  
Lots of moans and groans were escaping John and Sherlock. 

Just a few minutes later, when John stood up again, he grabbed his niece and carried her to the damp and dirty bed, that looked even dirtier than the last time they had been here.  
He laid her down, loved to use this messy and disgusting mattress, not knowing how many people have fucked in here. 

He caressed Emma’s belly, bent down and even kissed her belly – he couldn’t wait for that little one; not just because he would have a few more holes to get pleasure from, but also because he really wanted to have a little one with Sherlock, but also because he really wanted to be a daddy.  
He wouldn’t be a normal daddy, but that didn’t made him a bad one – at the end of the day, all these touches just showed how much he loved, craved and longed; these touches were just a sign of attraction, love and pleasure.   
His little one would grow up with it – his little one would learn to love it from day one, thinking it was completely normal and fine, loving it, joining in, offering their holes.

John sat up again, winked down to his niece, who smiled very happily. 

His hand grabbed between her thighs, rubbing her filled nappy.  
“How much do you need something for your sparkling cunt?”  
“So much that I don’t care if you fuck me with a toy, a cock, your tongue or your fingers; so much that I don’t care if you fuck me, or if I have to hump something or pleasure myself.”  
John smirked, slowly opening her filled nappy.  
“Still not horny enough. I think your sparkling cunt can manage a few more minutes without being stuffed or rubbed.”  
Emma sighed in disappointment as her uncle opened the nappy.

The huge amount of horse cum was mixed with her pee, it was filling up the nappy and was covering Emma’s puckering and aching pussy. 

“I want you to get on all fours. Turn around and face the nappy. You’ll lick it clean. Maybe then, you’re desperate enough. Go on, slut – lick your nappy clean.”

Emma bit her lips, chewed on it, slowly got on all fours and turned around.  
She had swallowed horse cum before, but not mixed with her pee – fortunately, she hadn’t needed to pee too often and too much; there was much more horse cum.  
She looked to her uncle and Sherlock, who were standing in front of the dirty and damp bed, cocks in their hands, already masturbating.   
Emma bent down to the thick, white horse cum – it was so much, that you would probably be able to fill a coffee mug. 

She bent down even more.  
Her lips touched the horse cum – she sucked it in, swallowed it down.  
It tasted a bit different, a little bit like pee, but mostly like horse cum.   
She sucked in a bit more horse cum, swallowed it down again. 

John worked his cock quick and fast.  
“Gosh, I love the sight of it. The cabin is simply amazing.” He moaned. “We have to get something like this at home.”  
He worked his cock faster as he watched his niece sucking in more and more horse cum.

He loved the sight of her – she was so enthusiastic. 

Emma slurped the horse cum as if she was using a plastic straw.   
She swallowed everything, didn’t complain, just did was she had been told to do.  
Her pussy tingled even more; her pussy sparkled even more – she desperately wanted to have some release.   
She felt very desperate.  
Emma had slurped most of the horse cum, started to lick at the rest of it.

Cum hit her hair. 

Sherlock was moaning loudly: his cum was hitting Emma’s hair.  
He sighed and purred in relish and with satisfaction.  
He was more than happy about the consequences of that one very special question of Emma for her uncle. 

John stepped forward, knelt down on the bed, grabbed Emma’s hair with one hand, raised her head, made her look up.  
She opened her mouth, but John shot his thick load just right into her face.

“No cock, tongue, finger or object for you before you aren’t desperate enough.” John moaned and shot another load into her face.  
He pressed her head into the nappy again.  
“There’s still a bit horse cum, darling.”

Emma darted her tongue out, licked across the nappy.  
She was very horny, and her body reacted.  
She suddenly felt herself squirt as she licked the nappy, as she licked away the last few spots of horse cum.   
Emma’s cunt squirted around thin air, her hair was grabbed, she was forced to look up to her uncle as she shivered through her squirting orgasm, as she messed up the mattress.

“Uhh, you fucking little slut. Seems like you’re quite desperate. Tell me, how much do you need something for your sparkling and squirting cunt.”

Emma looked up, not even ashamed of herself since her uncle looked quite pleased with her.

“I’m so desperate, that I don’t care who fucks my squirting pussy or how many will fuck my squirting cunt. I don’t care if it’s you or Sherlock, Christopher or a stranger; if it’s a toy, or a tongue or a finger; I don’t care if my pussy is ploughed with one cock or much more – I just need something in my pussy. Please. Please stuff my pussy.”  
John raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, really? You are that desperate that who would spread your legs for every stranger who would walk through that door right now?”  
“I would!”  
“No matter how many?”  
“No matter how many. I would spread my legs for all of them as long as they stuff my pussy with something.”  
“Tell me you’re a prostitute, whore and sex slave for everyone who wants to fuck you.”  
“I am a prostitute, whore and sex slave for everyone who wants to fuck me.”  
“Well, this really sounds desperate now.” He winked. 

And just one more minute of teasing later, Sherlock was half lying and half sitting in the rotten, smelly and messed up bed, his cock hard and throbbing, and glistening with lube.   
He grabbed Emma’s hips, pulled her back as soon as John told him to stuff her tight rear hole.

Sherlock grabbed Emma’s hip, pulled her back a little bit, pressing her down on his cock – he slipped in balls deep as she moaned and groaned, as she hissed and gasped, as she sighed and purred.  
Sherlock moaned, bit his lip – her tight ass still felt amazing around his throbbing cock.

John wiped the nappy from the bed; he pounced on Emma, grabbed her legs, spread them open, grabbed her thighs, keeping her legs spread for him.   
He winked charmingly.  
His first thrust hit its target – he fucked his cock balls deep into her cunt, hearing her moan with pleasure and lust as he groaned with pure perverted lust.  
He winked at her again.  
His left fingers reached for her clit; his left fingers rubbed her swollen clit.  
John fucked her deep and fast while his fingers rubbed her swollen clit fast and intense.

Sherlock hadn’t even thrust once, but Emma was already squirting.

John grinned as she gushed massively around his thick cock.  
He didn’t mind, didn’t slow down – he would make her gush a few times before he would fill her up and let go of her.  
He grinned and winked.

“Oh, I know, I know. It’s just too fucking good to be stuffed with two cocks; it’s just too good to be taken care of with a fast and deep fuck by two perverted cocks; it’s just too good to get your teenage holes pounded by much older men. Just let it go. This won’t be the last time you squirt around your uncle’s cock, my beautiful underage slut.”

Emma was shivering, she was shivering through her gushing orgasm, moaned and groaned, grabbed her own legs as her ass and pussy was pounded rough, fast and deep now.   
Gosh, she felt amazing – this was such a pleasure, this was such a treat.  
She felt as if she were on top of the world, as if she was the best thing that could have happened to her uncle – and sure enough she was.  
Emma’s eyes were closed.

John mounted her wildly, moaned euphorically as he pleasured his cock in his underage niece’s pussy.  
He still rubbed her swollen clit, already forced a second gushing orgasm out of her – it was quite easy since she was extremely horny. 

“Gosh, this underage slut is squirting all over again.” He told Sherlock.  
“I can feel it.” Sherlock moaned as he fucked Emma’s ass.  
“It seems like she really would take every cock right now – a shame there isn’t a bunch of men waiting outside – I’d even share her for this, just to see lots of strangers filling her up one after the other.” He moaned as he fucked her.

Emma moaned loudly and uncontrollably.  
Her thighs were shivering, her entire body was shaking.  
She was full of lust and arousal.  
Her pussy and ass were puckering greedily – she was incredibly horny.  
And she was very grateful for two cocks fucking her right now. 

“Please! Please make me squirt again!” She begged like a slut – she loved the feeling of squirting.

John grinned and fucked her even deeper.

His cock was puckering and throbbing and leaking pre-cum.   
He mounted her, took advantage of her puckering horny cunt, took advantage of her underage pregnant body.   
He didn’t let go of her, just mounted her deep and forced her closer to another squirting orgasm while denying himself every orgasm that wanted to be released.

“Uncle John! Uncle John! Yesyesyes – I’m… ” she moaned uncontrollably but stopped as he pulled out.

“Squirting around thin air, underage slut.” He grinned as Emma squirted massively. He took his cock in hand, stroked his thick and hot, long and hard meat frantically. “Such a horny girl, just a perfect underage fucktoy for her uncle and his boyfriend,” He said and caressed her pregnant belly with the other hand while he shot his load against her squirting pussy. “Let’s get you pregnant all over again… ” He groaned and plunged his cock in her pussy all over again – so deep, that the next huge sticky load would definitely have knocked her up, if she wouldn’t be pregnant. “There you go, my little breeding bitch.”

Sherlock moaned and groaned, listened to his boyfriend, licked his lips, loved the words and the voice – and he loved Emma’s underage ass.  
He filled up her ass, stuffed her tight ass full of seed.   
His sex life had never been better than with John and everything they were sharing and doing and experiencing.   
He couldn’t imagine a better place to be right now.

John grabbed his niece, turned her around easily, pressed her down on Sherlock’s hard cock, that slipped into her cum overflowing pussy, as he plunged his cock in her cum filled ass. 

Sherlock and Emma moaned uncontrollably. 

Emma did it since she was still feeling very horny and greedy, since she was still getting fucked senseless, since she was still stuffed.  
Sherlock did it since he was allowed to fuck that luscious underage pussy right now, since he felt John’s sticky cum and her fourth squirting orgasm – he grinned; John had made her pretty horny with all his little teasing plays and games.

John mounted his niece, didn’t really listen to his boyfriend and Emma right now as he was just taking pleasure of Emma’s hole.


	35. After the Fireworks

Watching the fireworks hadn’t been the same as usual.

John, Sherlock and Emma had been sitting outside the rotten cabin, getting some fresh air, having a little break – in some way.

Emma had been sitting in front of the cabin – a plug in her ass, a plug in her pussy, wearing a nappy again, as well as a warm and thick blanket around her shoulders.  
Sherlock had been sitting in front of the cabin – a plug in his cum filled ass; John had just shot a few huge loads into his ass right before getting out.  
John had been sitting in front of the cabin – already wearing a cock cage and cock ring, nevertheless rubbing his caged cock while watching the fireworks.

From the time of their arrival until right before midnight they had taken advantage of the rotten cabin, of the stuff inside, of the toys they brought and of each other.  
They had pleasured each other and themselves, messing up the cabin, the sofa, the gyno chair, the table and the damp disgusting bed.  
And John had even masturbated on his niece while she had peed in the disgusting looking toilet. 

A few minutes ago, they had got inside again, having some food and hot drinks to bring back even more energy.  
And right now, John was lying on the damp rotten mattress, licking his lips as he was wearing a metal cock cage – now without the cock ring.

His niece climbed onto him.

He caressed her little baby belly, then grabbed her boobs, rubbed her nipples and winked.  
“Ride my caged cock, princess – and make me cum.” John ordered her. “So, get your plug out of your slutty cunt, and suck my cock into that greedy underage fuckhole.” He winked.  
He softly patted her cheek. 

Sherlock was standing next to the bed, cock in his hand, slowly kneeling down next to John’s head – John had already ordered him to do so, so he could suck his cock.  
While Emma pulled the plug out of her cum filled pussy, Sherlock already felt John’s lips around his cock.  
He closed his eyes and arched his back, grabbed John’s grey hair and moaned loudly.  
Gosh, he loved John’s blowjobs quite a lot. 

Emma slowly sat down on John’s lap – she felt the metal cock cage around her uncle’s thick and flaccid cock.  
It wasn’t the first time – she had done it before.  
She had teased him with Sherlock – John had ordered them; she had teased him with Sherlock until her uncle had told them to get rid of that cage; a few hours they had teased him wearing the cock cage, a sounding and a cock ring; and after a few hours they had milked his balls empty.  
Back then, he had ordered them to drink the huge amount of cum they had milked from him – and they had obeyed.  
It had been one of the Advent’s calendar treats. 

This time her lubricated pussy didn’t tease him too much – she rode him, grabbed behind herself, grabbed his aching balls.  
This time she was riding his caged cock in a rotten and abandon cabin in the Highlands of Scotland.

John grabbed the damp and dirty mattress, panted while sucking Sherlock’s cock – his cock was puckering and pulsating, and screaming for attention.  
His balls were pretty full; he was as horny and greedy as always.  
He panted and moaned around Sherlock’s cock, enjoyed the teasing little game a lot.  
His caged cock was sucked into his underage niece’s cunt over and over again. 

For half an hour John had sucked and played with Sherlock’s cock who had massively enjoyed it, who had let John suck his balls dry.  
For half an hour John had been milked by his niece, who had ridden his caged pulsating cock.

Hectically, John pinned his niece into the mattress as soon as he ordered her to stop her play and get him out of the cage.  
Hectically, John grabbed his cock and plunged it into her wet cunt.  
Hectically, John pushed his thick and still quite full balls into her wet and hot cunt too.

He moaned loudly, arched his back, already shot some cum.

Emma moaned and grabbed her own boobs, arched her back and enjoyed the feeling of his cock and balls in her cunt – she loved it when he was doing this. 

Sherlock was kneeling next to Emma, showing John his ass – and he moaned loudly as John’s finger slipped into his puckering and needy hole.  
Sherlock moaned but also listened to his boyfriend who moaned massively, even so he wasn’t able to hear him fuck the underage cunt – he seemed to fill her pussy by just having his cock and balls in her. 

While Emma was stuffed with full balls and a thick cock, Sherlock was fingered.  
Lots of pleasure for every one of them. 

John just moved slightly – it was enough to make him cum massively and to finally empty his balls completely.  
He loved to have his balls in one of her holes and he loved it even more when he had his cock and balls in one of her holes – he also loved to do this with any other person.  
He licked his lips.

He emptied his balls, didn’t give the others enough pleasure to cum before he stopped his pleasurable play.

John sighed, looked down to his niece’s cunt – cum drooled out of it.  
He licked his lips, took his cock in hand, stroked it with pleasure and lust.

Sherlock’s cock was still hard and screaming for attention.  
Emma’s cunt was still puckering and screaming for attention too.

“I’d love to see the two of you humping that dirty and disgusting mattress.”, John said – it was an order.

Neither Sherlock nor Emma hesitated.  
They were massively horny and just wanted to cum. 

John watched and eyed them.  
He looked at his boyfriend who lowered his hips and humped the rotten and dirty mattress euphorically – the moans told him that Sherlock was already spurting cum.  
He looked at his niece who had slipped to the edge of the bed, who was frantically humping the edge of the mattress, one leg on the floor – she was shivering and moaning, she was squirting and trembling.  
John licked his lips. 

He definitely wasn’t done yet.

For the next few minutes, John allowed Sherlock and Emma to have some fun.  
For the next few minutes, he heard Sherlock and Emma moan and groan, as they played with each other in the messed-up bed.  
For the next few minutes, John prepared four dildos with suction cups. 

“It’s enough now.”, John said after a few minutes. “Come over here.”, he addressed the two of them.

Emma and Sherlock stopped playing with each other.  
Sherlock’s cock was still hard.  
Emma’s cunt was puckering and leaking, she was soaked wet.  
Sherlock and Emma got out of the bed and walked to John.

John smiled at Emma, grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.  
His other hand rubbed across her cunt, rubbed across her rim muscle.  
“I want you to pleasure these dildos.” He whispered flirtatiously.  
He was still grabbing her chin, moving her head to the lube wet dildos that stuck on the floor of the cabin.  
“Two for your lovely leaking cunt, little slut.”, he moaned against her cheek. “Two for your tight underage ass, little fucktoy.”, he groaned against her cheek and turned her head towards him again. He kissed her lips softly and charmingly. “And while you’ll kneel on the floor, pleasuring the dildos, you’ll also pleasure mine and Sherlock’s cock with your mouth, little whore.”  
He winked at her, let go of her and nodded to the floor – telling her to begin.

Emma chewed her lips, slowly knelt down on the floor.  
She positioned her cunt and ass right above the four dildos.  
Just a few days ago, she had been fucked by three cocks, even by three cocks in the same hole, but she had never been fucked with four cocks at the same time.

Slowly, she sat down.  
Four heads were nudging at her two holes.  
She was extremely wet, she was extremely horny, and the dildos were soaked wet with lubrication.  
Two dildos slipped easily into her cunt; two dildos slipped almost easily into her rear hole.  
She sucked them in, moaned and felt extremely full and stretched. 

John looked down, laid his hands on her shoulders, pressed her down, heard her moan, even heard her whimper for a moment.

“That’s how I want you to pleasure these cocks – balls deep, my sweet little princess. Go on, fuck them, you filthy underage incest slut.”, John said with a charming voice. “And open your mouth, pregnant whore. The daddy of your baby and his boyfriend would love to fuck your mouth.”

Emma bit her lips, shivered and trembled – her cunt just decided to squirt due to his uncle’s words and the name calling.  
She felt her uncle patting her cheek.

“Good girl. I’m so proud of you. That’s what I want. I love to see you squirt just from my words and the names I call you. You love to be my filthy underage incest slut – but you’re not just that, baby girl. You’re my filthy underage pregnant incest slut and whore and fucktoy and slave – and my beautiful little princess.”

He grabbed her head, when she moaned and groaned, when she still squirted due to his words.  
He grabbed her head and plunged his cock into her open mouth.  
He grabbed her hair and fucked his cock with her mouth. 

John turned his head to Sherlock, grinned, let go off his niece and offered her to Sherlock.  
“Go on, have some fun – our little slut is fucking horny. She can’t get enough cock.”  
He licked his lips, wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Sherlock didn’t hesitate, loved the sight of his boyfriend, had loved his words, had loved the name calling, and he loved what he had prepared.  
Sherlock grabbed Emma’s head, plunged his cock into her mouth as well – he moaned and enjoyed the blowjob as Emma fucked herself on the four dildos; double penetration for her ass and cunt.

“She’s going to be the world’s best prostitute.”, Sherlock moaned as he fucked Emma’s mouth. 

John grinned and nodded, watched them for a few moments, before he grabbed his niece’s head again, so she would pleasure him and not Sherlock.

“Gosh! Look at that trembling and shivering mess – she’s squirting again.” John grinned as he enjoyed her sucking his cock. He patted her head. “You’re such a good little girl.”, he told her softly. “Don’t stop squirting, I know you love this. I knew you would love to pleasure four cocks, my underage whore. Gosh, I love you so much. You make me so happy. Your body is pure lust and pleasure and a pure treat, and I can’t wait to pleasure our little one with you.”, he told her, still patting her head. “Next time we’ll come here, our little one will join us – this is going to be fun, so much fun.”

He couldn’t wait to kiss his little baby hello.  
He couldn’t wait to introduce his little baby to the world of pleasure and sex and incest.

Emma moaned around his cock, she was squirting again.  
There was a loud moan when her uncle’s cock slipped out of her mouth.  
There was a muffled moan when Sherlock’s cock slipped into her mouth.  
Emma moaned around Sherlock’s cock as her uncle took her hand and placed it on his cock.

She wrapped her fingers around it, jerked him of, heard him and Sherlock moan.

She wrapped her hands around both cocks, opened her mouth even more, sucked both heads in.

And immediately lots of cum flooded her mouth – not only Sherlock was cumming and filling her mouth with cum, but also John.  
The two men were filling her mouth with thick white cum.

Cum flooded her mouth, cum dribbled down her chin, cum was swallowed. 

Sherlock and John were moaning and stepping closer, burying a bit more of their cock into her mouth.  
They grabbed her head and hair, hold her in place, fucked her mouth – both of them.

Emma gasped and panted, sucked in the air through her nose as her mouth was used by two cocks, as she fucked her pussy on two dildos, as she fucked her ass on two dildos.  
Six cocks stuffed her holes.  
And all she was able to do was squirting like the greediest slut on earth. 

She squirted, she trembled, she shivered.

John and Sherlock didn’t let go off her, flooded her mouth and throat with even more cum. 

Sherlock was the one who was done first – balls empty, satisfied and happy, he slipped out of her mouth.

John grabbed her hair tighter, pressed her closer, shoved his cock down her throat, still not done.  
He grabbed his balls, nudged them against her lower lip.  
She opened up a little bit more.  
John pressed his balls into her mouth, made her choke for a moment, but she got accustomed to it, stopped choking. 

John patted her head.  
“Good girl. That’s it. That’s it. I’m so proud of you.”  
He made her swallow his cock, made her suck his balls, made her swallow his cum. 

He slipped out of her mouth a few moments later.  
The last huge load hit her face – on purpose. 

“You can stop that, darling. I think it’s time for a little break.”


	36. Amalia & Luna

Day 135

A moan escaped his mouth while his cock was busy fucking his student Amalia. 

They had texted throughout the day, had set up a nice evening and night date since her parents were gone for the weekend.   
Amalia had moved back to her parents when she had split up with Luna’s daddy – a flat on her own while she was studying to become a doctor wasn’t a problem to pay for since her parents had enough money, but it was much easier living with her parents. They were able to look after Luna, her daughter was able to spend time with her grandparents, and they were all able to enjoy their family life together.  
Since the house was big enough, Amalia and Luna were having some kind of flat in the house, up on the third floor – with two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub and even a second toilet. 

John hadn’t been here before, even so he had fucked her quite a lot of times already.

Her parents were on a city trip in Paris this weekend, little Luna was sleeping in her room, Amalia was kneeling on her bed getting fucked by her professor.

She was kneeling and grabbing the blanket, her skin was heated, her tits were bouncing while her professor was fucking her ass good and hard.  
Her eyes were closed, she was drooling saliva, her cunt was leaking - her greedy pussy juices and her professor's cum was dripping down.  
She was able to taste him in her mouth, had given him two blowjobs already. 

John was grabbing her hair, using it as a leash, pulling at it, while he pounded her ass.  
He had filled her mouth up twice, had filled her pussy to the brim, had made her gush during an intense finger fuck, had made her gush while teasing her swollen clit.

They both had been careful with their moans and groans, with their grunts and purrs and sighs – not too loud.

John knelt behind her; his cock was twitching happily in her tight ass.  
“Gosh, you’re so good to fuck.”  
Amalia sighed, grabbed the blanket a bit harder, purred and moaned.  
“It’s a pleasure to get fucked by your thick and long cock.”  
John smirked – oh yeah, he knew it was a pleasure; he had experienced it himself and there hadn’t been a woman who hadn’t praised his cock; well, maybe the one’s he had raped, but they didn’t count.

He pulled out, jerked his hips forward, buried his cock deep in her leaking pussy – just to pull out and to slam his cock back into her ass.  
She moaned and threw her head back.  
He got into a rhythm – one deep thrust for her ass, one deep thrust for her pussy, making her feel his cock entering with every new thrust.  
Parting her lips, stretching her rim muscle, making her pussy and ass suck in the thick head and the thick and long veiny shaft balls deep. 

Amalia’s thighs shivered; her body trembled with pleasure.  
“Oh, that’s fucking amazing.” She moaned and purred; her body shivered and shook. “How… how, god… fuck, that’s so good… ” She blurted out instead of asking him her question. “How many students are you currently fucking… ”  
John took advantage of her body; he was holding and pulling her hair, grabbed her hip with one hand, fucked her pussy and ass with deep and intense thrusts in a faster getting rhythm.   
“A lot… ” He moaned. “Don’t know – just look around on Monday; everyone who’s pretty probably had my cock up their holes.” He snarled. He fucked her harder and faster. “Didn’t matter, right? Just be happy, you’re one of them,... and get ready for a big fill up.”  
Amalia shivered, licked her lips, couldn’t wait for his load.

Pretty students?   
There were a lot of pretty students in the university – so many one would think no one could possibly fuck all of them; but if she thought of someone who maybe could, it was her professor. She could easily imagine that every pretty student at the university offered their holes willingly in a blink of an eye to him; she couldn’t imagine someone who wouldn’t do it since he was way too handsome and charming. 

Feeling a first load in her ass, Amalia couldn’t hold it back any longer - she squirted.

John still fucked her, pulled out of her ass, a rope of white cum splashed against her body.  
He entered her squirting pussy, filled her with another load, before another load was pushed into her ass again.   
He didn’t stop fucking her; he didn’t stop filling her ass and pussy with his thick cum.

Just when his balls were empty, John finally pulled out, let go off her hair but grabbed her pussy and ass – both leaking his thick white cum. 

“Such a nice view.”

Amalia smiled, collapsed on the bed.  
“Hmh, such a nice feeling. I think I need a little rest.” She yawned and turned around, smiling up brightly. “Just half an hour and then I’ll give you a nice ride.”  
“Sounds very good.” He winked.  
Amalia smiled and closed her eyes – exhausted from her day and John’s fucking.

John licked his lips, watched her for a moment, was lucky enough that she dozed off.  
He quickly got out of bed, fetched up something from his bag in the living room, just to come back and to crawl into the bed again.   
In Sherlock’s treasure box hadn’t just been the drugs he had used before, there had also been another little box with two other drugs – one was currently in the syringe he was holding.  
An intense sleeping drug, without any weird side effects, without the chance to trace them in the victim’s body, without any chance to get her addicted to it.  
It was always amazing – his handsome detective who wanted to solve crimes, who wanted to finish off the bad guys was creating such bad stuff because he loved him unconditionally.   
Luckily Sherlock loved him unconditionally, so this handsome man would never finish him off – even so he was able to be a pretty bad guy; a rapist, a paedophile, involved in incest, drugging people.

He injected the sleeping drug into Amalia’s vein and brought the syringe back to his bag.

When he was back, he licked his lips, knowing she was knocked out for the next six hours.

John crawled into the bed, spread her legs, played with her clit – Amalia wasn’t moving, she was sleeping perfectly fine, without any interruption.  
His thumb rubbed her clit, his fingers played with her wet and dirty cunt, massaged it.   
He licked his lips, watched her cunt – she was highly relaxed.

Why shouldn’t he have some fun just because she wanted to rest?  
He would let her rest, but he would use her for some fun, just getting his balls empty in her all over again, before he would take advantage of her little daughter.  
She couldn’t just invite him over for sex and expecting that he was just fucking her adult pussy, ass and mouth.  
She couldn’t expect him to walk out of this house in the morning without some fun with her daughter.  
Inviting him over was also an invitation to use her daughter when she was here anyway.  
He couldn’t deny his cock such a young body, and he would feel sorry for little Luna, when he would just leave without giving her some fun and joy and sparkles and tingles.

John took his cock in hand, rubbed it across Amalia’s wet cunt.  
“Your pussy feels as good as when you’re awake, slut.” He groaned.  
He pushed the head of his cock into her sleeping body, into her relaxed cunt.  
He pushed the head and a bit of the thick shaft in.  
“That’s what your daughter will feel tonight. My thick head and as much of my shaft as she can take. I’ll give her cervix a nice nudge.”  
He lifted her legs and hips.  
“Let’s see how much you can take.”  
He fucked in, nudged at her cervix, pushed passed her cervix to get his cock in balls deep.  
“Much more than your daughter will be able to take.” He grinned. “This little slut of yours will offer her body to me as willingly as everybody else when I offer them some fun with me.”   
He licked his lips, pulled out, pushed into her relaxed ass.  
A moan escaped him.  
“You have loved to watch her get fucked by me – can you remember?” He asked her. “Oh, sorry my bad,… you were drugged, you won’t remember it.”   
He pulled out, fucked into her cunt again.  
“You shouldn’t have brought her with you to our appointment, that wasn’t about your bloody good dissertation, but about sex. You know how horny I am. It’s your sweet fault that you didn’t cancel, that you brought her with you – you can’t expect my horny paedophilic cock to deny itself such an innocent, fresh and young body.”  
His voice was sweet and charming, talking softly to her even so she was sleeping. 

Setting up the pace, John was holding her in place and fucking her pussy and ass like he did when she had been awake.   
Entering her all over again with each thrust was making his cock harder and thicker, was making him even hornier.   
Using her sleeping body was such a pleasure.

He grunted and moaned.  
His cock pounded her, rutted her, hammered into her.  
He was pretty horny. 

He shot his load pretty quick, but he just couldn’t wait to fuck little Luna.  
That little girl was such a treat, but even so she was much younger than his niece, his niece still was his number one paedophilic whore.   
Covering Amalia’s inner walls and shooting two last ropes of cum against her rim muscle and her pussy was such a release and a good preparation to not just grab the little girl and fuck it mercilessly and greedy.  
He dropped Amalia’s sleeping body, even covered her body with the blanket. 

He stood up, got dressed, switched off the lights in her bedroom, walked into the living room, prepared a few things, before he walked to Luna’s room.

He sneaked in, sneaked to her bed, put a filled glass onto her bedside table.

“Luna?” John asked, shaking her body a little bit to wake her up. “Hey Luna, wake up, darling.” He said softly.

The little girl opened her eyes after a few moments.  
She looked confused and puzzled.  
“Hmh?”  
“Hey,… it’s me. John. Your mom’s professor.”  
A smile appeared on her face.  
“I know! Hello.” She smiled brightly. “Have you helped mummy, again?”   
“I have, that’s right.” He winked softly. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He asked her with a concerning voice. “You’ve screamed in your sleep.”  
“Oh,… have I?” She asked him.  
“Yeah. That’s why I woke you up. Your mum was pretty tired and just fell asleep. I just wanted to leave, when I heard you scream. Come on, sit up, Luna. Have some water, mh? It probably was a nightmare, but when you can’t remember it, then it’s all good.” He winked softly.

Luna rubbed her eyes, nodded, still smiled with beaming eyes – showing that she liked him.   
She sat up, really couldn’t remember any dream – especially not a nightmare, since John had made it up anyway.  
She took the glass, slowly sipped at it.  
“Thank you, John.” She smiled while sipping the drugged water.  
She took her time, but she sipped down everything.  
“No need for a thank you.” He winked again.  
Nevertheless, the little girl put the glass down and hugged him around his neck.  
“I like you.” She smiled against his cheek.

John smiled, rubbed her back, patted the back of her head.  
“I like you, too.”   
He felt a little shy kiss on his cheek, loosened the hug, winked at her.  
“Thank you for the kiss.” He smiled charmingly. “Can I give you one, too?”  
She nodded excitedly.  
John smiled, kissed her cheek with an innocent kiss.   
“Go back to sleep now.” He said with a soft voice and slowly got up.

Luna looked up, chewed her lips, the drugs were kicking in completely.  
“Can you stay here a bit longer?”  
John bowed his head, smiled.  
“I think I can. How about we sneak into your little hide-out, you built with mommy today?”  
Luna got out of her bed immediately, nodded excitingly. 

She grabbed his hand, took him with her to the hide-out she had built with all sorts of things until it had looked like a cosy tent.  
She crawled into it, was followed by John.  
It really was cosy inside – enough room for him and her, enough room to use this little girl for his pleasure.  
There even was a little light – he switched it on. 

John smiled.  
“This looks beautiful.”  
“Thank you!”  
He winked.  
“It’s a very lovely hide-out. Cosy and warm. I think we don’t need our clothes in here.” He said. “Let’s take them off, Luna.”  
The little girl bowed her head, smiled and nodded – her mind wasn’t remembering that she had been used for sexual pleasure before, but with the drug in her veins she could literally hear him say, that this is all fine and okay to do with an adult.  
“Yes, it’s really warm.” She nodded with a smile.

Luna took off her sleeping pants and shirt, was still wearing some pants.

John had undressed, too – had just dressed up in Amalia’s bedroom with his pullover and jeans.  
He winked at her, grabbed her panties.

“These aren’t necessary.” He told her while pulling them off.

John licked his lips when he saw her glittering pussy.  
“Your pussy looks a bit wet.” He told her. “Is it sparkling and tingling down there?”  
Luna nodded.  
“A lot. It’s sparkling and tingling a lot.”  
“Don’t you worry. My cock is sparkling and tingling a lot, too. Why should we sleep when we can have some fun in the middle of the night, mh?” He grinned. “We can make these sparkles and tingles go away. I’ll play here… ” He said and tickled her cunt with one hand. “And you will play here.” He said and grabbed her wrist, leading her hand to his cock. “Alright?”  
Luna nodded excitingly.  
“Great. We should just get a bit more comfortable.”

He laid down on his back, lifted his head, smiled to the young girl.  
“Come here. Just make yourself comfortable on my body, sweetheart – and face my thick cock, so you can play with it.” He said with a soft voice.  
Luna smiled innocently – the drug was working perfectly fine; she was willing, she was greedy, her cunt was wet, her muscles relaxed, her mind and soul easy going.   
She climbed onto him, faced his thick cock, showed him her fresh and forbidden wet cunt.  
“Like this?”  
“Such a good girl. Just like this.” He praised her. “I want you to play with your mouth, sweetheart. Just kiss my cock and lick it like an ice cream or lollipop. Give it a kiss, Luna.”

The young girl looked at the thick, hard, long and veiny cock that was standing up proudly, that was twitching greedily.  
She bent down, willing to do everything he ordered her to do.  
She bent down even more, kissed the head of his twitching cock – it was a soft childish kiss.

John moaned, licked his lips, watched her wet tight cunt pucker.  
“Oh yeah, that’s it, little girl. Lick it. Show me what your tongue can do. Give it a lovely lick.”  
Luna did as she was told, darted her tongue out and licked the head like it was a lollipop.  
John moaned again.  
“Lick it again, all of it.”  
Her tongue licked along his shaft like she was catching drooling ice cream. Her tongue flicked across the puckering veins of his thick and hard shaft.  
Another moan and grunt escaped John’s mouth.  
“Such a good girl.” He praised her. “Now suck it.” He ordered her.   
Her lips sucked slightly and innocently at the tip of his cock.  
John sighed and purred – it was such a joy to see her forbidden underage cunt and to feel her play with his greedy cock.  
He rubbed her back, praised her.  
“Good girl.” He said. “While I play with you, I want you to play with me, just do everything you practised. I don’t want you to stop playing before I am done playing with my fingers in and around your sweet pussy.” He said softly. “I’ll call you slut, whore, fucktoy and other names the better you do it – and don’t you worry when a white sticky messy fluid floods your mouth or covers your face, if this happens you’re a doing it perfectly fine.” He said charmingly.  
“Okay John.” She agreed with euphoria.  
“We will play a while; I need to get your underage pussy ready for my paedophilic cock.”  
John rubbed her back again, before his hands slid to her pussy.

His forefinger tickled her sweet little pussy as the sweet little girl licked the tip of his horny cock with her small tongue.  
She licked it like it was a bubble of ice cream in a cone.   
It felt a bit shy, but she did it anyway – there wasn’t another chance anyway, since the drug made her do it and want it.

His forefinger tickled her cunt, tickled her clit, rubbed between her lips.   
The forefinger nudged at her entrance, nudged at her sweet little entrance.   
The forefinger slipped in, tickled her inner walls.  
He sighed and enjoyed her cunt as well as her busy tongue.

“Such a good girl, you’re such a sweet little good girl, princess. You feel so good. I love this little game and the hiding; do you like it too?” he asked her.

Luna stopped her busy tongue; she nodded, felt her tingling and sparkling cunt – she was happy that he was taking care of it; it still tingled and sparkled massively, but it was much better with his touch than without a touch of him.

“I like it, too!” she said enthusiastically. “Thank you, John!” she thanked him with a sweet young voice.

John grinned, stretched out his arm, put it onto the back of her head as the forefinger of the other hand slipped all the way into her cunt.   
He pushed her head down at the same time.

“You’re welcome. But now get back to our sweet game, it’s even more fun like this – and my cock can satisfy your tingling and sparkling pussy even more when it was treated a lot beforehand.”

It took him quite some time to prepare her hole for his thick cock, but when it felt finally ready to be fucked, John flipped her over and laid her down on the floor.   
He winked down, grabbed her legs, raised them and squeezed them apart.

“I think your tingling sweet little pussy is ready for the big toys.” He winked. “You can’t wait for it, right? You can’t wait for the big toy to play with your wet tiny pussy. You want me to play in your pussy with my thick and big toy.”  
Luna nodded hastily and with sparkling eyes.  
“Yes! Please play with your big and thick toy, John! I want it to play with me.”  
“If you close your eyes, smile and purr, it will sparkle and tingle more and hurt less.”

Luna nodded enthusiastically.

Johns cock nudged at her entrance; his cock slowly slithered into her tight and wet extreme underage cunt.  
He had prepared her good enough to slither in, but he still ripped her open.  
And the little girl closed her eyes, smiled and purred, believing his words – it hurt but she believed it would hurt more if she wouldn’t purr and smile.  
And to make it even more sparkly, she purred and smiled even more, which made her look like she would want this very much – which was kind of true with the drug in her veins.  
John had just told her this little lie to make her relax – and with a smile on your face and a purr on your lips it what easier to relax.

He knew she wouldn’t really struggle or deny him her body with the drug in her veins, but he knew she would still feel pain. 

He slithered in deeper, ripped her cunt open, moaned and arched his back.   
He shot a huge load into her underage cunt, but his cock remained hard like a baseball bat – this was just too good; there was so much cum in his balls; he would mess up this little girl quite a lot.  
He raised her legs even more, pinned her down, moaned and arched his back.

“You’re such a cute sweetheart. You deserve this so much. You deserve all the crème my thick and big toy can give you.” He winked down. “I think it has too much crème for your cunt, you probably have to eat quite a huge amount of it.”

He didn’t need to do much, the smallest thrusts made him spurt a massive load into her cunt – it was just to good to see such a young kid beneath him, to feel such a fresh and young tight cunt around his thick cock.  
Already the second huge load. 

He gasped, looked down at his drugged extremely underage whore, gasped again, licked his lips, drooled saliva – it dribbled onto her face. 

“Gosh, you’re such a good girl. And you feel so good, kitten. I’m so proud of you.” He whispered while thrusting softly into her. “Keep purring and sighing, baby girl.” He still whispered. 

Luna was giving him what he wanted, didn’t question it, just wanted it, even so it was hurting – but the purring and sighing helped, and she was pretty happy that he was having fun.  
It was very wet in her pussy and she was able to feel his sticky crème – she didn’t just feel it in her young cunt, she also felt it drooling out if her pussy since it was just too much for her tiny cunt. 

John’s legs shivered, his whole body shivered – another load splashed right into her pussy.

For half an hour he had taken advantage of her pussy, and he had messed her up massively – her tight tiny pussy was completely filled and overflowing with cum; she was basically lying in a puddle of sticky and paedophilic cum.   
He hadn’t been able to last long, every few thrusts a massive load had been shot in – his balls had filled up and up and up again. 

John had praised her all the way through, and she had just smiled and purred and sighed and done what he had told her to do – the drug was just fantastic.

He slipped out of her, hadn’t used too much of the drug, so she would sleep in any time soon.  
He slipped out, winked at her.

“Your sweet princess pussy is filled as well as your womb, but there’s still crème in my big toy. Open your mouth, kitten. I’ve something tasty for you before bedtime – another little treat.” He winked. 

And Luna opened her mouth immediately – obeying happily. 

John knelt down, crawled above her, pushed the head of his cock into her open mouth. He stroked his shaft.  
“Lick it a bit and suck at it, kitten. And when you taste the crème, you have to swallow.” John said and already moaned as some cum dribbled out.   
He moaned and shivered, grabbed her head, hold her, made her swallow his cum.

Little Luna obeyed again – she swallowed the treat John was giving her, it felt like she really wanted to do this, as if everything was okay and appropriate.   
Cum drooled into her mouth steadily as she licked and sucked at the head, as she heard his praises and moans and groans. 

John let her suck and lick and swallow until he had the feeling that she was about to sleep in. 

He pulled out, winked at her, still masturbated as he watched her swallow the last load he had given her, as he watched her fall asleep.

He grinned, shot another load into her face – and then he stood up to get a few things from the backpack.

Coming back after a few little moments, the young abused girl was still lying where he had left her.  
He knelt down, got her ready quickly and professionally, injected the memory loss liquid into her vein.   
He put the syringe aside.

“A shame you will forget what just happened, kitten,” he grinned. “But I’m not done yet, princess.” 

He took another syringe, injected her a red liquid that was working as a pain killer.  
He grinned down at her, licked his lips.

“Sherlock is just a genius – it’s in a way his fault that you got just raped by me. You’re far too young for sex but I can’t be sorry for what happened, it’s just to good to fuck your underage holes and to see your underage bodies and faces while using you.”

He liked his lips again. 

John lifted her legs with one hand, licked the forefinger of his left hand wet, rubbed it across her rim muscle.   
He rubbed his finger across her rim muscle, eased his way in, played with her butthole.  
He licked his lips.  
His finger slipped in and out, rubbed her, teased her, stretched her a little bit.   
He just enjoyed seeing it.   
John’s balls were aching.

John’s forefinger slipped out of her butthole, his hips thrust back and forth, the head of his cock fucked against her rim muscle, nudged at her entrance but didn’t slip in.  
He just fucked the head of his cock against her rim muscle – moaned and groaned, enjoyed.   
He was holding her legs with one hand, rubbed her pussy with the other as his cock fucked her rim muscle.  
John moaned and sighed, purred and groaned. 

He watched her sleeping and relaxed body.  
He felt her messed up cunt.  
He saw her cum covered face.  
He felt her rim muscle. 

His cock puckered, his balls were aching, his eyes were glowing. 

He let go of her for a moment, searched for his phone hectically, took a picture of her as soon as he found the phone.   
He grabbed her legs again, took a video of her, took a video of him nudging his cock against her rim muscle, took a video of her messed up body, even filmed her overflowing cunt – huge amounts of cum were drooling out of her cunt.   
He let go of her for another moment, took a picture of her overflowing cunt, took a picture of the mess, took a picture of his cock – the head was slightly parting her ass.

He tossed the phone aside, fucked his cock against her rim muscle again, rubbed her clit, fingered her, caressed her body and patted her cheeks as she was peacefully sleeping. 

He shot his hot load against her rim muscle, emptied his balls on her body. 

And then he grabbed her to get her clean and neat again.

For quite a while he cleaned her sleeping body in the bathroom – didn’t need long because he wasn't experienced but because he wanted to make sure everything was clean.  
He had even dressed her up, had even given her mouth, her ass and her cunt Sherlock’s special crème.  
He had brought her to bed like a loving dad, before cleaning up the mess in the hide out. 

And after half an hour, he left the house – the upstairs ‘flat’, his student and her daughter looked like nothing had happened. 

With a huge and happy grin on his face, he walked the streets.  
With a huge and happy grin on his face, he texted with the young trainee nurse Lizzie, who was working the night shift.

Horny and greedy, John went to the hospital before he went home.  
Still not having enough, John met Lizzy in a supply closet.

And before he finally walked home, John fucked the young trainee nurse silly – giving her three thick loads; one for her pussy, one for her ass, one for her mouth, just to sent her back to work after less then ten minutes and a promising wink.


	37. Brother & Sister

Day 138

John licked his lips as the prostitute was finally all dressed up in his sister’s clothes.   
He took his cock in hand, eyed her with a greedy look on his face.

There she was sitting – a look a like of his own sister Harriet, in his sister’s bed, in his sister’s clothes.   
Well, they obviously weren’t twins, but with the diffuse light in the bedroom and the clothes it just looked exactly like that – right now, with these clothes, in that room, with the diffuse light, the prostitute just looked like his sister. 

Tonight, he had the house for himself.  
Sherlock was taking care of Emma – and this just meant that Sherlock was recording a new lovely video for Emma’s dad.  
John had asked him to do it – and Sherlock was supposed to record it in a rented car, somewhere in the woods, fucking a dressed up Emma in the backseat of the car and the trunk, messing up her school girl uniform and covering her fake boobs.   
John had already sent another video of Emma to his brother in law, since he had asked him for more videos of this hot schoolgirl – and he had just asked again.   
John was more than happy about it – knowing that his brother in law masturbated to these videos of this schoolgirl, thinking it’s a young adult, when in fact it was his own underage daughter.  
He was sure, his brother in law would love the new video – and he was sure, at some point, he would be able to make him fuck his own daughter without knowing it. 

“I want you to pretend to sleep. You’ll wake up when my thick cock nudges at your entrance. You’ll try to fight me, I’ll fuck you anyway. I want you to pretend you don’t like it at all – but when my first load overflows your pussy, I want you to start loving it and to beg me to knock you up.” John told her. “Don’t forget to adjust your voice in the way I told you, and don’t forget to call me John or Johnny; I’ll call you Harriet or Harry – or I’ll address you as my sister; you’ll address me as your brother.”

The prostitute smiled and nodded, eyed John while crawling into the bed and lying down on the bedding.   
She knew John, had seen him quite often in the sex club, but so far they hadn’t shared some fun. Nevertheless, she had always wanted to share some fun with him, since co-workers of her were quite loving him and his qualities.  
Others had talked very often about his thick cock and his lover qualities and that they had never squirted more than with his cock in her holes – they had been very enthusiastic about him and his greedy puckering meat.   
She couldn’t wait to give him a good time; she couldn’t wait to work for him, couldn’t wait to feel his thick cock and to squirt because of it.  
She had even come to an agreement with him for tonight – something she wasn’t really allowed to do, but who would find out, if she wouldn’t say anything.  
Tonight, she would give her pussy to a client who wouldn’t wear a condom.  
It was the first time she would break the protocol since she was working as a prostitute – but she knew it was safe; she was healthy, he was healthy, and she was taking the pill.   
Nevertheless, she knew it was against the rules, but what could she say – John had talked her into it, telling her, he wanted to have it as real as possible, and that he wouldn’t fuck his sister with a condom; and on top of that, he had offered her twice as much money if she would allow him to fuck her without the condom. 

The prostitute closed her eyes, got comfortable, pretended to sleep – she couldn’t wait to feel his cum, to overflow with it, to be fucked balls deep and to get ‘knocked up’.   
She was extremely relaxed and felt absolutely safe with him, like all the other prostitutes who have ever been involved with him.  
But like the others, she would probably running away as fast as the fastest animal on earth, if she would know that the nicest and kindest, sweetest and safest client of the sex club was in fact also the most dangerous and perverted one – who hadn’t just raped others during war, but also afterwards; who hadn’t just raped adults but also kids under drugs; who was watching child porn, who was recording his own child porn, who was fucking his underage niece and who got her pregnant in her mum’s and dad’s bed.   
She was totally relaxed, not knowing that the client who was about to have sex with her was not only a paedophile, but probably the most dangerous paedophile in context to the drugs he was getting from his boyfriend and was able to use.

John licked hips lips, watched the woman in his sister’s bed, who was dressed up in one of his sister’s favorite skirts and tops.

Slowly, he crawled into the bed, trying not to wake up his sister – he was in some kind of dream, really imagining that it was his sister.   
Softly, he caressed her blonde hair. Lovingly, he caressed her cheek as his thumb caressed her lips.   
His fingers caressed her neck, caressed her arm and her covered boobs, while he almost didn’t breathe to not wake her up – he was deep down in his story, really believing that his sister was sleeping. 

He licked his lips, caressed from her boobs to her belly, to her legs.

Slowly, his hand slipped under her skirt – he was biting his lip as she moved a little bit, as she sighed in her sleep.   
He almost pulled back his hand, but since she stopped moving and sighing he took his exploring hand a little further.

John’s hand reached the slip – his heart was pounding fast and excited.  
It wasn’t the first time he was touching his sister in her sleep – he had done it before, he had done it when he had been a teen, when he had been ordered to do so; when his uncle and aunt had told him to touch her in her sleep, to take off her slip and to masturbate with it. 

In front of his eyes, he was seeing himself, his fifteen year old self – sneaking into his sister’s room, managing it to take off her slip without waking her up, standing in front of her bed, the slip wrapped around his teenage cock, jerking off while watching her sleep, messing up her slip, dressing her up with another one, showing the messed up slip of his sister to his uncle and aunt the next day when they had been over for cake and tea and dinner.  
In front of his eyes he saw himself getting praised by his aunt and uncle – secretly when the others had been busy making dinner; secretly in his parents bedroom, where in a five minute playtime his aunt had jerked him off with the dirty slip wrapped around his cock, while his uncle had stuffed his mouth with cock and balls. He hadn’t made a sound while they had praised him and given him his treat, but he had messed up the dirty slip of his sister even more. 

Oh, the good old times – he grinned when he managed to take off his sister’s slip without waking her up.  
Despite being shot in Afghanistan, he had an absolutely amazing life so far.  
He slipped out of bed, grinned and wrapped the slip around his hard cock.

His cock was puckering and throbbing as he also wrapped his hand around it, feeling the slip of his sister.  
He watched his sister, moved his hand, moved the slip, rubbed his cock with it. 

Saliva drooled down his chin as he masturbated and watched his sister, who was sleeping calmly. 

He masturbated harder and faster, literally fucked his sister’s slip as he watched her sleep peacefully.   
He licked his lips over and over again as his thighs were trembling, as his body was shaking, as his lust took the lead and made him hump the slip like a horny teenager who hadn’t been allowed to release his horny lust ever before.   
He was trembling and shaking, drooling saliva and sweating as his cock enjoyed the slip. 

Overwhelmed by his own greedy and horny lust, John couldn’t hold back the orgasm that was rushing through his body.   
For far too long he hadn’t enjoyed his sister’s slip, even so just recently he had imaginged fucking her, while they had been skyping. 

The thick cum messed up the slip – it was soaked wet immediately, the white greedy cream even dribbled on the floor. 

John caught every drop with the soaked wet slip. 

Excited and extremely horny, he got into bed.  
He turned his sister on her back, did it slowly, still didn’t want to wake her up – the slip was lying next to her head.   
He looked down to her, shoved her top over her breasts – no bra, just bare breasts.   
Licking his lips, he lifted her skirt, his fingers tickled her cunt.

He swallowed, had never felt his sister’s cunt before.  
His cock liked it very much – an orgasm hit him, the cum hit the bedding.

John took his cock in hand, led it to her entrance, just tickled it with the tip of his cock.  
He bit his lip, cum splashed against her entrance – he was pretty horny for his sister’s cunt.   
The head of his cock nudged at her entrance.

His sister moved, even slowly opened her eyes in confusion.   
She looked sleepy, but immediately panicked as she felt his cock at her cunt.  
She tried to get away, tried to slip away in her sleepy state.

“John… John what are you doing?”, she asked confused and with panic – while in fact the prostitute would love to moan as she felt his thick head at her entrance.

John looked at her with big eyes, but after a second of horror that he woke her up, he smiled charmingly.  
“What do you think, Harry?” He asked her, grabbing her hips, pulling her closer again.   
“You… you can’t… you can’t just do this… back off, John. You’re my brother!” She said as she tried to slip away.  
John looked at her, grinning.

It wasn’t the first time that Laura had to play a sister, but little did she know that the client today didn’t just like to fantasy about it; little did she know that the client tonight hat masturbated in front of his sleeping sister a few times; little did she know that she actually was wearing his client’s sister’s clothing, that she was in her home and in her bed.

John grabbed her again, pulled her closer, grabbed her thighs – he opened her legs, slipped closer, pulled her closer, literally pulled her so close that his cock was vanished in her cunt.  
“I know I am your brother, that’s even more fun, don’t you think? Doesn’t it feel good to have your brother’s cock in your pussy, Harriet?”  
There were struggles and whimpers in an adjusted voice, keeping John deep in his little story.  
“John, please stop. I don’t like this,… I don’t want this.”  
“Thing is, your tight pussy around my thick and long cock feels far too good, sister – I like it, and I want it, so I won’t stop this.”  
He grabbed her boobs, massaged them, still felt her struggle, still heard her whimper.

John looked down, only seeing his struggling and whimpering adult sister.  
He massaged her boobs, adjusted his angle and pounded away.

“I’m way too horny for you, Harry. Just turn your head around and look at what I did with your slip – that’s what’s going to happen with your pussy.”

His sister turned her head around, swallowing with big eyes as she saw the soaked wet slip, messed up with lots of cum.

“Please, please, John. We… we are brother and sister, we can’t do that. Stop it. It’s disgusting. I don’t want it.” His sister begged him to stop, while Laura in fact had trouble to keep down her arousal – gosh she wanted to get horny, she wanted to show him how wet she could get because of him, she wanted to squirt, she wanted him to fuck her senseless, to pin her down and to mess her up.

“Believe me, you’ll beg your brother to fuck you again before I’m even done with you, Harry.” John smirked and winked charmingly. “You’ll hurt yourself if you don’t stop struggling.” He said. “You’re so tight and dry, my beautiful sister – I will help you there, really don’t want to hurt you; I just want to have a bit of fun – it’s just playing.” He winked with a cheeky grin. 

His cock slipped out, he loosened his grip, and immediately his sister tried to get out of bed.

John was much faster than she was.   
He grabbed her, pinned her down with one hand.  
“I am far away from being done with you.” He told her as his other hand shoved her soaked wet slip into her pussy – a bit of it still looked out of her cunt. “This should help to make you a bit wetter, Harriet.”, he winked at her softly. He took the bit that was looking out of his sister’s cunt between his fingers, still held her down with the other hand as his cock fucked into her stuffed pussy – his cock wasn’t only feeling her tight walls but also her slip. “There you go – I’m sorry you had to wait for your brother’s cock.”

His sister was whimpering as he ploughed her cunt that wasn’t just stuffed with his thick cock but also with her messed up slip. 

John fucked her pussy and the slip, didn’t care about her whimpers and her struggles, just took pleasure from her.

In no time thick and white cum was drooling out of her used cunt. 

John watched the cum drooling out of his sister’s hole, while he still held her down.  
He watched her cunt for five minutes, before he slowly pulled out her soaked wet slip – he laid it between her boobs.

Her eyes looked different, she even licked her lips.

John grinned.  
“Oh, I think someone actually liked being fucked by her brother.”  
His sister chewed her lips.  
“What happens if I say yes?”  
“Well, if you liked it, I am sure you want to feel it again – so, you could just enjoy my cock again.”  
He grinned and tickled her cunt.

His sister chewed her lips, sighed, even moaned and moved her hips – she was getting wet, extremely wet. 

“You’re not just wet because of your slip and my cum, Harriet. You’re extremely wet because you want to be fucked by your brother. Told you so.” He grinned. “You struggled like a little stupid girl, so it’s time to show a bit of gratitude. I think you should beg your little brother.”

He tickled her cunt, played with his fingers, rubbed her swollen clit.

The prostitute moaned and groaned, now knowing what the others always talked about – the qualities of this client were absolutely superior, no wonder, everyone hoped for playtime with him every time he was around.   
His thick and long cock as well as the slip, not to mention the ploughing, his moans and groans, the thick cum and his words had felt absolutely amazing. 

“Please! I’m sorry for the struggling. Please fuck me again. Fuck me. I am all yours. Fuck your sister as hard as you want to. Fuck me, brother. Gosh, please, fuck that thick cock in your sister’s cunt and have fun. Please. I beg you. Please fuck me as deep as you can – fuck your thick seed into your sister’s womb and knock me up, baby brother. Knock up your sister, please.” She begged and pleaded with an adjusted voice and very desperate. 

He had wanted to make her wait but hearing his sister begging and pleading like this was just too much.  
He couldn’t wait any longer.

John grabbed her legs, lifted them, pounced on her and took advantage of her body.   
His thick and long cock fucked her balls deep and stretched her open as her walls puckered with greed and lust.   
He drooled saliva, it dribbled down on her face as he ploughed her deep and rough, as he groaned and moaned, as he growled like an animal, as he felt her squirt while trembling and shaking. 

He felt that the body of his sister beneath him was a lustful mess – his sister was trembling and shaking like mad, as well as squirting like mad; she was moaning and purring and sighing.

“You’re such a slut, sister.”  
“Just for your thick cock, brother.”

Feeling on top of the world, the prostitute moaned and sighed and enjoyed the pouncing and ploughing, the deep and rough fuck and the thick, long and veiny cock.  
She was enjoying herself, was enjoying her client.

Little did she know that her client’s niece was fucked in a trunk of a car right now by the client’s boyfriend; little did she know that her client’s niece was dressed up like a schoolgirl with fake boobs, getting her ass ploughed for the third time tonight; little did she know that her client’s boyfriend was recording it and that her client would sent the video to his niece’s dad; little did she know that her client would take advantage of his niece’s pussy in a few hours, fucking his niece the way he had fucked her.

All she knew was that her client was a fucking good lover, with a fucking awesome cock and fucking amazing skills.  
All she knew was that she was getting the fuck of her lifetime and that she was now as addicted to his cock as the other prostitutes he had fucked in the club. 

Her trembling and shaking body was begging for more and more, was pleading him to knock up his sister, to fuck his sister even deeper, to make his sister squirt even more.  
She squirted around his cock over and over again as she pounced on her as if she was just a sex object and he himself an animal.  
She moaned so loud that it was hearable in the whole house – even downstairs one could have heard that she wanted her brother to knock her up.

John ploughed her pussy, groaned and moaned loudly – it was also hearable downstairs that he wanted to knock up his sister.  
He fucked the trembling body to ecstasy and beyond, loved her squirting and shaking body and her moaning and pleading voice. 

He stopped right before he shot his cum.

“Please don’t stop, brother.” His sister moaned.  
“Don’t you worry, sister. I’ll knock you up any second. Just want to stuff your greedy pussy a bit more.” He told his sister.

He grabbed his balls, pushed them against her pussy, against her entrance, squeezed them in – slowly but steadily; he spread her even more, ripped her open.   
He grabbed the messed-up slip from her body, squeezed it into her lustful open mouth.

“You’re such a moaning mess – just a precaution. I’m sure you’ll scream with pleasure when I knock you up with my hot and thick seed; but the people outside shouldn’t hear that I’m impregnating my sister.” He winked charmingly.

Watching his sister’s glittering eyes as she chewed on the cum soaked slip in her mouth, John orgasmed right into her womb with his balls in her pussy.

Deep down, he knew he wouldn’t impregnate the prostitute for real – but deep in his story and fantasy he was just seeing his sister, he was just feeling his sister, he was just hearing his sister scream around the cum soaked slip as he knocked her up.


	38. A Vacation is what he needs

Day 141

\----------Flashback----------

The second time during these summer holidays, John was on his way to a vacation – this time with his aunt and uncle, without his sister and without his parents.  
A holiday for ten days just with his aunt and uncle, which meant fun for ten days. 

He was sitting in the back of the car, grinning and smiling out of the window, being very happy about the fact that he was on his way to a vacation with his aunt and uncle – they played the best games with him, such delicious games, games for adults. 

The seven-year old John rubbed his sweatpants, feeling a nappy – they had just put him in it before they got into the car; a plug was teasing his butthole.

“Have you peed, sweety? Or are you just trying to rub your cute little cock?” His aunt had turned around, had seen him rubbing his pants through the mirror.   
John looked to her, cheeks and ears red.  
“I already peed.”  
“Such a good boy, you are,” she smiled and looked to her husband. “Did you hear it, our little sweetheart, already wetted his nappy.”   
“I’ll stop at the next opportunity, so we can clean him up.”  
“Perfect,” she smiled and turned back to her nephew. “We’ll change your nappy, darling. And we’ll have some fun while doing it. Every time you get your nappy dirty, we’ll give you a new one, and we’ll have some fun – meaning every time you get your nappy dirty, your uncle and I will fuck your cute little butthole and pleasure your sweet little cock.” She winked.  
“And when I get my nappy dirty twice before we stop somewhere?”  
“Then you’ll get not just one but two treats.” She winked – wanting to motivate him to use the nappies more often.   
“I peed twice.” John smiled with blue eyes.  
“Are you telling the truth?”  
“Yes! I peed when we left – because I drank too much tea before we left. And I peed a few minutes ago.”  
“I’m proud of you.” She winked and John smiled proudly. “You’ll get your sweet little ass fucked, and your sweet little cock sucked. You really deserve it. But just when you stop rubbing that little cock of yours through your dirty nappy, you cheeky little sweetheart.”

And John stopped rubbing his sweatpants, nappy and little cock immediately – he grinned charmingly.

“It’s tingling a lot.”

His uncle’s voice was hearable.  
“There was just a sign for the next toilet. You’ll get your treats in probably 10 minutes, so keep your hands away, or you’ll just suck my cock and swallow my cum, fingering your aunt, without getting your nappy changed.” 

John chewed his lower lip and grabbed his teddy to play with him, so his hands would be busy with something else.

It was the middle of the night, and yet he wasn’t tired at all.

Ten minutes later, they really stopped at a resthouse on the motorway – there wasn’t a restaurant, just a parking lot and some toilets; for men, for women, to change nappies.   
Ten minutes later, John jumped out of the car with his teddy – he couldn’t wait for his treats. 

John hurried up, followed his aunt and uncle into the big toilet room that was normally used for families to change the nappies of their babies. 

The door was closed, the door was locked.

John was grabbed and lifted up, was lifted onto the diaper changing table.   
He looked euphorically at his aunt and uncle, hugging his teddy, could hardly wait for his treats.  
Since the diaper table was quite big, John was able to lie down on his back – not completely, but almost; he was mostly lying but also sitting a little bit.  
A bit of his back and his head were leaning against the wall of the toilet.

His aunt pulled off his shoes, pulled down his trousers, took them off and opened the nappy.

“Such a dirty boy,” she winked at him as he tugged up his legs. She threw the nappy away, cleaned him up, already teased his cock and balls and rim muscle to prepare him for his treats. “Can’t wait to suck your little cock.” She winked again.

John hugged his teddy, feeling pleasure and lots of tingling – he sighed and purred, made lots of noises.

“Keep your voice down, boy.” His uncle said. “There wasn’t someone else in the parking lot but maybe someone will come, and they shouldn’t hear us having fun, or the fun is done for you forever. You won’t want that, right? Be silent until we’re done with you – as soon as you make a sound the treating time is over.”

John bit his lip, nodded, hugged his teddy even tighter, but he also put one hand on his mouth to remind himself not to make any sound. 

“Good boy.” His uncle winked.

John smiled behind his hand, watched his uncle pulling down his trousers, watched his uncle stroking his cock, watched his uncle stepping closer.  
John eyed him closely.  
He watched his uncle showing his cock to his wife, watched his aunt lubricating the hard cock, felt his aunt lubricating his rim muscle and inner walls.   
He bit his lip, pressed his lips close, pressed his hand on his mouth. 

His uncle stepped closer, teasingly rubbed across his rim muscle, teasingly nudged at the entrance – and he pushed in the head, the shaft, balls deep. 

John’s legs shivered and trembled. 

\----------End of Flashback----------

Here he was, alone in his apartment, enjoying some time just for himself.  
Today, he was here to enjoy some cheating - cheating Sherlock knew about.  
Just an hour ago, a student had left the apartment – a male student, who had sucked his cock, who had licked his ass, you had fucked him; a student who had been fucked by him.  
But since his student had left, John was daydreaming about some encounters he had with his aunt and uncle.

He was sitting in his hidden BDSM room.  
Well, he wasn’t really sitting in his BDSM room, he was kneeling on all four.  
He was kneeling in the BDSM bed, facing the backrest.  
A dildo with a suction cup was attached to it and he was sucking at it wildly, deepthroating it.   
His fucking machine was just at the end of the bed; another dildo attached to it – at an intense pace the dildo was fucking him.  
One hand grabbed the backrest next to the dildo he was sucking down his throat, the other hand was jerking off his hard cock.  
Well, it wasn’t really his hand that felt his hard cock; he was jerking himself of with a nappy, while dreaming about that one holiday with his aunt and uncle.

He was moaning around the suction cup dildo.  
He was clenching around the dildo that was fucking him deep.  
He was messing up a bit of the nappy and the rubber mattress with more cum.

Dreaming about this holiday had made him cum a few times so far.

He enjoyed himself, enjoyed dreaming about that vacation, enjoyed the dildos and the nappy – in an hour, he was having an appointment with two female students; but before he would enjoy pussies, he wanted to enjoy some cocks and his memories about a certain vacation. 

\---------Flashback----------

7-year-old John crawled through one of the loose bars; he crawled into the crib that was standing in the second bedroom of the rented house.

He had been told to sleep in here, had been told he would get a treat if he would sleep in the crib instead of the bed. 

He was wearing a new nappy – nothing but a nappy since it was quite warm and hot in the house. 

It was the early morning and they just arrived; he had been put into a new nappy, had been told to have a nap in the crib so he would be fit enough for a first funny and great holiday day. 

He looked out of the bars, looked to his aunt, who was walking towards the crib – completely naked just wearing a strap-on, that was bouncing up and down as she was walking towards him.  
He bowed his head, looked at her with a smile as she knelt down.

He was grabbed by his aunt, was pulled to the bars of the crib – she winked flirtingly.  
“We need to have some fun, before you’ll have your nap.” She said as she pulled his legs through two bars. “Raise them, honey.”  
He looked at her, nodded and laid down – and then he raised his legs, which were spread apart due to the bars of the crib.

His uncle walked towards the crib – his cock was hard, he was already stroking it as he knelt down next to his wife.   
His uncle grabbed through the bars, grabbed one of his hands, put it onto the nappy, pressed it onto the nappy.  
“Rub the nappy and your tiny cock while your aunt fucks you,” His uncle said with a charming voice. “I’ll mess up your pillow, so you’ll have something to cuddle with,” he winked.   
John smiled and nodded, happy to obey, happy to be used again since he had been a pretty good boy today.

He obeyed immediately.  
He rubbed his nappy, rubbed his cock, looked to his aunt and uncle who were quite busy.

His uncle masturbated while watching him.  
His aunt ripped a hole into his nappy. 

She winked at him, pulled out a lubricated rubber plug, he had got while being changed.   
“You’re such a sweet little boy,” she smiled. “It’s so much fun to play with you and to have you around. You’ll be such a great man one day.” She winked at him. “Pleasing all the cunts and pussies, cocks and asses; making them all please your needs and desires.” She told him softly.  
Her fingers tickled his anus – a finger slipped in, making him moan.

The young boy licked his lips, moaned and sighed – and he groaned when the dildo nudged at his rim muscle.  
A few month ago, he had been told to toughen up, so he just bit his lips as the dildo pushed in deep, instead of whimpering due to the stretching. 

“Such a good boy. Darling, he’s such a sweet and good boy.”  
“He truly is. We already trained him so well.”

John looked at them with proud eyes, rubbed his nappy and his cock – it tingled and sparkled a lot.  
And he got very excited when his aunt fucked him with the strap-on; when she fucked him through the bars of the crib.

His uncle was busy jerking off as he got fucked by his aunt, as he rubbed his nappy, as he felt more tingles and more sparkles, as he arched his back in the crib, as he felt as he was on top of the world.  
He enjoyed every second, every praise, every movement and every feeling.  
He moaned and sighed and drooled saliva, was so happy that he was on his own with his aunt and uncle.

His uncle’s cum hit the pillow, one of his hands grabbed his nappy through the bars.  
The rub was intense and hard and rough, and made John cum dry all at once.

“There you go, my sweet boy. Just a lovely orgasm before your naptime.” His aunt said as the dildo slithered out of his tight hole. “Try to sleep, baby.” She said and pushed the rubber plug into his tight hole again. “When naptime is done, we’ll have some fun at the pool – your little cock could use a good blowjob and some pussy training; and your mouth could use some cock training and pussy training, too – don’t you think? I’m sure the little training at the pool will make the pool time even more fun.”

“Yes! I think so too.” Little John said.

He crawled back into the crib.   
Slowly, he laid down on the cum covered pillow – his cheek, mouth and nose touching the salty cum of his uncle. 

“Playing at the pool and training your cock and mouth is exhausting, little rascal, so sleep tight.” His uncle said. “You don’t want to fall asleep while you fuck your aunt.”  
“I will sleep. I promise!” John smiled with happy eyes, before closing them. “I’ll be very fit for playing and training!”

He heard them chuckle and giggle – and before he fell asleep he grinned with a cheeky smile.

\----------End of Flashback----------

“Oh fuck.” John moaned as another load hit the mattress and a bit of the nappy.

He remembered the pool time quite well.  
He had played, he had fun, he had sunbathed, and he had trained in between.  
His uncle and aunt had both given him a blow job.  
He had sucked his uncle’s cock.  
He had licked his aunt.  
He had fucked his aunt with his small cock.

He knew quite well that all of this had been wrong; he knew quite well that almost everything he was doing was wrong.  
But well, his aunt and uncle messed him up like this – or well, they unleashed something that was inside him anyway.  
He knew quite well that he had been abused and that he was even worse than his uncle and aunt – but he didn’t feel sorry or guilty; he was enjoying it far too much.  
He was enjoying the tingles and the sparkles, the forbidden fruits, the pleasure and lust, the horny and greedy feeling – just all of it. 

“Gosh, I would love to take her on a vacation.” He moaned against the dildo in front of him before sucking it down again and thinking of his niece.

A vacation was what he needed.


	39. A long Way to Singapore

Day 156

Today marked the 156th day.  
And here they were – on the Orient Express on their way to an almost three-months holiday.  
Here they were – they had just boarded the Orient Express a few minutes ago.

The Orient Express would bring them to Singapore on a 10-days journey, but their destination wasn’t Singepore but Bali.

Who would have thought they would do a holiday together.

Well, John definitely wouldn’t have thought that he would go on holiday with his knocked up underage niece.

But here they were in one of the luxury single compartments of the Orient Express on their way to their first stop - SIngapore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback_

Wondering why Mycroft wanted to see him here of all places, John walked through the underground of London, almost feeling like James Bond in Skyfall.   
He walked through weird and abandoned hallways deep under London – hallways which led to very old bunkers which weren’t in use anymore and furthermore forbidden to enter.

Well, he shouldn’t worry about doing something that was forbidden.   
Not only was he using a gun that wasn’t registered while solving crimes with Sherlock, he also had done a lot of other things that were forbidden – like entering closed buildings to solve a crime, like raping women back in Afghanistan, like using a drug Sherlock created and would probably be highly forbidden, like literally raping little Luna, like having incest sex with his underage niece, like having sex with another underage girl, like having impregnated his underage niece.  
Entering these forbidden corridors and bunkers was in comprehension to all the other things nothing he needed to worry about.

He walked along the bunkers with a flashlight in his hand.  
Another flashlight lit up when he reached the spot he was supposed to meet Mycroft.

“You couldn’t have chosen a creepier place to meet, right?” John said to Mycroft, who was standing in front of him with his suit and umbrella, and a flashlight.   
John couldn’t believe it; Mycroft honestly came down here with an expensive suit and his bloody umbrella.  
“I’ll try to find a place that’s even creepier for the next time.” Mycroft smirked.  
“I’m sure if someone can find this place, it’s you.” John smirked. “You know, we could have just met at your place, at your office, at 221B, at the loft, in my sister’s house, just in a café.” John said.  
“Not for this special appointment. We could have met there to be honest, but I like these weird places when it comes to secret talks.”  
“I just don’t ask any more questions.” John grinned, was quite on a close and casual friendship basis with Mycroft since he was in a relationship with Sherlock. “So, what’s this secret talk about?”

Mycroft pulled something out of his coat, reached it to John. 

With a surprised look, John took the passport and opened it.  
It wasn’t just a passport, there was also an ID – but both had the same picture, same name, date of birth and address.  
John tilted his head.

He was looking at a picture of his niece, she looked a bit older but just because she was wearing make-up, and still she looked quite young. He knew this picture, he himself had taken it, just for himself – he couldn’t explain how Mycroft could’ve get hold of it.  
But well, it was Mycroft.  
What surprised and irritated him even more was the date of birth, the address and the name.  
He was looking at a woman that was according to the date of birth 20 years old, lived in his loft and was called Emily Doyle. 

“I’m irritated.” John said. “Why are you giving me a passport and ID for my niece with a wrong name, address and date of birth?”  
“It’s easier to travel with this ID and passport, isn’t it? You and Sherlock told me, you would like to go somewhere for a holiday, but you haven’t wanted to leave the UK, you haven’t wanted to go by plane. With that fake ID and Passport you can travel with your niece to every country on earth without being asked weird questions when they check her ID or passport. Her surname is still Watson, since your brother-in-law took your sister’s last name. There would be a lot of questions if they check her ID at the airport or a border and they see that she has the same last name as you, is 14… no 15 years old… and looking like she’s pregnant. But well, you probably wouldn’t let her wear tight clothes at a border control or airport. Nevertheless, if you will travel with Sherlock and Emma, you should go by train or car anyway, since there are no scans of your luggage, and I’m sure you don’t want anyone to see that you carry lots of sex toys and drugs with you.”

John just looked at him – he couldn’t say anything, but Mycroft wasn’t done anyway.

“It’s no secret to me, John.” Mycroft said. “Sherlock didn’t say anything, just so you know. But as Sherlock once said, I am Wikipedia, and I know everything. Especially about Sherlock and you. I know that you have sex with your underage niece, that you got her pregnant on purpose, that Sherlock joined in, that you also fuck her best friend.” He said bluntly. “I know that Sherlock created very forbidden and illegal drugs for you, and that you already used them, not just on your niece and her best friend, but also on a little girl and her mother. And I know that you are watching and owning a lot of child porn, that you upload videos of Emma in the Darknet, and that you even sent some of them to your brother-in-law, so her dad – I’m guessing that you want him to fuck her without them knowing it.” Mycroft added. “But you don’t have to worry, I will keep this a secret since you saved Sherlock’s life by stepping into his life, since you got him away from drugs, since you got him to eat properly, since you make him very happy as a colleague, best friend and partner. He loves you very much, he’s very happy with you, so I like you very much, too – no matter what ‘hobbies’ and ‘interests’ you have.”

John blinked a few times – well, he wouldn’t get away with that by telling a weird story of how he was completely wrong.  
He rubbed his neck, his heart was pounding fast, was almost hyperventilating.

“What do you want, Mycroft?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What?! You’re telling me that you just made this fake passport and ID so Sherlock and I can travel with my pregnant niece, so we can show her the world and fuck her silly somewhere else for once? You’re telling me that you just made this fake passport and ID so Sherlock and I don’t have to worry about weird questions because of her age and pregnant look, so that we don’t have to worry about our luggage which will definitely include drugs for paedophilia and sex toys to use on my underage niece and others?”  
“Exactly.”

John blinked again, irritated, his heart was still on high alert.  
The flashlight searched for someone else, but this would be another big surprise since he had been extremely attentive when he came down here – he had been in the army and he was working with Sherlock, he was extremely attentive to small details by now and he hadn’t noticed anything else or anyone else than Mycroft with his umbrella; not even rats.

“What’s this all about?”  
“Vacation.” Mycroft said. “You can trust me. I really don’t want anything since I already have what I want from you, which is, make Sherlock happy. I don’t care what you are doing to your underage niece and how many and which sex toys you will use on her. I don’t care that you drug children, well just one child at the moment, to ‘rape’ her. We all have our secrets and cravings. And if you like to have sex with children, then just do it, as long as you make Sherlock happy as well. If you want to knock up your niece, do it, as long as you make Sherlock happy. If you want to use his drugs for other teens, kids, toddlers or babies, just do it, but make Sherlock happy. Since he’s extremely happy, I don’t want anything, and I will keep this a secret forever. I don’t have to threaten you since I know that you would never hurt Sherlock on purpose, since I know that you love him deeply and truthfully. All I want is a happy little brother. Just take the ID and the passport and enjoy travelling.”  
John blinked again and looked at Mycroft.  
“You Holmes Brothers, you are very strange.”

Mycroft laughed.

“Are we?”  
“Are we?! Are you fucking serious? You figured out, and I don’t want to know how, that I’m a paedophile who fucks his underage niece, who knocked her up, who shares her with Sherlock. You figured out that we use her best friend, too. You figured out that Sherlock created drugs and that I used them to fuck a little girl – and you probably know that I will use these drugs again. You fucking know that I’m a paedophile who isn’t just watching porn but also acting on it. And you figured out that I took videos of her, that I uploaded them in the darknet, even so one can’t see her face – and that I sent videos to her dad, that I want him to fuck her without him knowing it, without her knowing she was fucked by her dad. And you just gave me a fake ID and passport, so I can take her somewhere else to fuck her there and on the way. You’re helping me! And you ask me if you are strange?”

Mycroft laughed again.

“Just be glad I am strange. It’s all fine, John. I don’t judge you.”  
“Greg doesn’t know, right?” John suddenly asked alarmed.  
“No! I won’t tell him! I can’t risk that you go to prison, that would break Sherlock’s heart. And for everything you did, you probably won’t get out of prison ever again. I won’t tell him, and I’ll make sure, you will never be caught, no matter what you do.”

John massaged his temples with one hand – this was the weirdest conversation ever, but weirdly he felt calm again, like he was talking with Sherlock about fucking Emma.

Mycroft pointed to the passport.

“You can use planes with these things. But if you plan to take toys and drugs and other stuff with you, don’t do it, since luggage is scanned extremely well nowadays. All these things together would bring up a lot of questions which could bring you in trouble and me a lot of work getting you out of it. So just use trains and cars if you want to take all these things with you. You’ll be able to take even more with you by car and train – and since Emma doesn’t go to school, you are not in a hurry while travelling at the moment.” He said. “You really don’t have to worry about those documents, they are backed-up perfectly well. I have my eyes everywhere, so just do as you please with everyone you like – I have your back; which doesn’t means do it without thinking now, since this means more work for me.”

“Thanks,… I suppose.” John said.  
“You are very welcome.” Mycroft smiled. 

John rubbed his neck.  
“Gosh, it’s extremely strange.”  
Mycroft grinned.  
“You said that before. Just go home and plan your journey. I hope you three will have a lot of fun, but I’m sure you’ll make sure that this will be a very satisfying journey. If you need anything else, just let me know and I’ll be happy to help you.”  
John rubbed his neck again, shoved the passport and ID into his jacket pocket – he nodded.

He couldn’t quite believe it.  
He couldn’t believe what Mycroft had figured out.  
He couldn’t believe the way Mycroft reacted to it.  
He couldn’t believe Mycroft was actually helping him in getting away with drug use, watching child porn, downloading child porn, shooting child porn, uploading child porn, fucking children, having incest sex, knocking up an underage girl which was his niece.   
He couldn’t believe Mycroft would make sure he would never get caught.  
He couldn’t believe that he was standing in front of Mycroft being completely calm and relaxed by now.  
He couldn’t quite believe it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get into the bed, Emma,” John ordered his niece.  
“Yes, Uncle John.”

His niece followed his order, got into the bed, laid down on it – she was waiting for the next thing to happen, probably knew that some sort of sex was waiting for her.   
At some days she probably had more sex than a very busy prostitute, but a long time ago she had got used to it – a long time ago she had literally begged that to happen by showing up at her uncle’s loft, asking him to show her real sex.   
There was mostly some kind of sex waiting for her when she wasn’t all by herself.

John was crawling into the single bed, smiled down at his niece, winked.  
“You know what’s coming.”  
His hands pushed down her comfortable trousers, pushed down her slip. 

And when Emma opened her mouth to answer him charmingly, Sherlock wrapped a ball gag around her head – the ball made it impossible for her to respond to her uncle’s comment. 

John winked and opened his belt, the button of his trouser and the zipper.  
“You enjoy it far too much being fucked by your uncle, and since you’ve trouble to keep your voice down while your uncle’s thick cock his fucking your underage incest cunt, I’ll help you with this gag.”  
He pushed his jeans and shorts down, grabbed his cock and smacked her cunt with his very hard erection.

Emma moaned behind the gag – saliva was drooling down her chin already.  
And John’s cock was pleased to feel her horny wet pussy.

John guided his cock to her puckering entrance – the head nudged at her pussy.  
His head turned to Sherlock.  
“Don’t you dare touching yourself or messing up your shorts with your horny seed. When I filled her up, it’s your turn. Touch yourself or mess up your shorts and that lovely cock and ass of yours won’t be touched by me, Emma or you until we arrive in Bali.”  
John turned his head back to Emma, winked at her.  
“As for you, just enjoy.”   
The thick head of his cock slipped in, his shaft parted her lips, his warm erected meat slithered deep into her – he grabbed her hips and pushed her quickly towards him to bury his thick cock very deep in her.

A moan behind the gag.  
Her eyes looked dreamy while his cock slithered in teasingly.  
A groan behind the gag.  
Her eyes looked dreamy and horny while he fucked his cock in very deep.

Sherlock stood next to the bed; his arms crossed in front of his chest – precaution.  
He watched them, licked his lips, couldn’t wait to feel John’s cock in his puckering ass – but he shouldn’t think about that or he would mess up his shorts.

John grabbed his niece’s legs, laid them over his shoulders, pinned her down, fucked her fast and very deep.  
His niece closed his eyes, moaned and groaned with huge pleasure around the gag.  
“Oh yeah, I know it’s great to have your uncle’s cock in your underage pussy.” He grinned and patted her cheek.  
His balls hit her puckering and aching pussy as he didn’t slow down.   
His thick cock was puckering and throbbing as her horny pussy clenched around his meat in ecstasy.   
“My little dirty slut, we’ll have so much fun on this trip.”

Sherlock bit his lips, hugged himself with his crossed arms, tensed up and tried to think of something that wasn’t turning him on – it was hard when you were looking at your boyfriend eagerly fucking his pregnant underage niece. 

John pulled out, grabbed his cock, just hit her pussy with it – she was struggling and moaning, begging and pleading behind the gag.  
She desperately wanted him to fuck her with his cock.   
But all her uncle was doing was hitting her swollen clit with his hard cock, all he was doing with rubbing his cock across her swollen clit   
John watched his cock and her pussy.

Emma arched her back, was drooling saliva, was begging behind her gag.  
It tingled massively down there, and the tingle got stronger and stronger with each hard rub and each hit.  
Her body was shaking with pleasure as the thick cock was teasing her pussy and clit enough to make her squirt.   
She squirted around air.

John grabbed her legs again, spread them apart, watched her squirt – and it was enough to made him cover her handsfree with cum.   
He fucked thin air as he watched her squirt, was covering her body with cum. 

He dropped her legs, patted her cheek again, winked at her.

“I’ll take Sherlock to our room. You will stay in bed, and when I facetime you I want you to point the camera to your pussy. I want you to give me a good show – play with your clit, play with your cunt, finger it, make yourself squirt.” He winked and got up. “Sherlock will come back to fuck you afterwards.”

He looked down at his nodding niece, dressed up properly again.  
And then he just left her all by herself taking Sherlock with him.

Just a few minutes later, after getting Sherlock hot and horny by teasing him with kisses and caresses, by teasing him with rubbing the nipples and massaging the balls, by teasing him with being all cute and soft, John ordered him to ride his cock.

He laid down, laid down comfortable, his thick and long cock was rock hard.  
He grabbed his phone, facetimed his niece as Sherlock climbed onto him.

Sherlock ran his hand through his hair.  
He was absolutely greedy and horny for John’s cock, especially after that lovely and cute teasing.  
He couldn’t wait to feel that massive cock in his ass, couldn’t wait to fuck himself on that massive cock while his boyfriend would watch Emma masturbate.  
He licked his lips, spread his buttocks with both hands – his greedy hole sucked his boyfriend’s cock in immediately.

John licked his lips, enjoyed the tight hot hole – watching some live porn and having his thick cock worked hard and intensely, just perfect.  
His niece answered the call immediately – and she showed him her puckering and wet pussy.   
John licked his lips again. 

He grabbed Sherlock’s cock as if it was his own, worked it as if it was his own while his boyfriend clenched around his cock and rode him intensely.  
John heard him moan, but he just paid attention to his phone.

His gagged niece was pretty busy rubbing her cunt – she rubbed it with four fingers, rubbed it hard and greedy as she moaned around the gag.   
His gagged niece rubbed across her cum filled and wet pussy, rubbed to her clit, played with the sensitive spot as cum leaked out of her cunt.   
John licked his lips as Sherlock rode his cock, as he stroked Sherlock’s cock.   
He stroked Sherlock’s cock as if it was his own aching cock, feeling his own aching cock in his boyfriends hot and puckering hole

Sherlock moaned with pleasure, his thighs were already trembling – he wasn’t just feeling John’s massive cock in his butthole as he rode him intensively; he also felt John’s hand around his cock, masturbating quite intense and fast.   
He moaned and bit his lips, arched his back.  
His boyfriend didn’t join him greedily, didn’t fuck his massive cock into him, but he jerked him off in such a high rhythm, that he already had a hard time not to cum.   
He licked his lips, watched his boyfriend who was focused on his smartphone – he was able to hear the muffled moans from Emma too, but he didn’t see what she was doing; obviously something that turned John on massively since the massive cock was throbbing wildly in him.  
Sherlock moaned again, closing his eyes, enjoying the pleasure. 

John’s balls were aching, his cock was throbbing and pulsating as he watched his niece with pleasure.   
He moaned and groaned, sighed and purred, watched the display of the smartphone with glittering eyes.   
His niece still showed her wet cunt – she fingered herself, fingered herself as deep as possible, but every now and then her fingers rubbed across her wet cunt and her swollen clit.   
Her thighs shivered.  
John grabbed Sherlock’s cock harder, stroked his boyfriend’s cock even faster and more intense – and he also joined his boyfriends thrust in the same rhythm.   
John watched the live porn video of his niece as he thrust his hips up as fast and intense as he was masturbating the cock in his hand. 

He didn’t take his eyes off the display as he fucked Sherlock and jerked him off, didn’t even take his eyes off the display as Sherlock shot his cum while moaning and groaning and praising John.  
He just concentrated on his niece as Sherlock spurt his cum.

And he filled his boyfriend with thick and greedy seed as soon as his niece squirted massively while rubbing her swollen and sensitive clit.   
He filled his boyfriend while still stroking the cock quickly, while still fucking the butthole quickly.   
His thighs trembled, his body shivered as he orgasmed. 

When Sherlock left the room all dressed up again, John grabbed one of the bags.  
He pulled out a strap on, slipped into it, attached the dildo with his measurements to it and went into bed again.  
He leaned back against the backrest, his cock was standing up proudly and just a few inches above, the strap-on dildo was standing up proudly, too. 

He licked his lips.

And as soon as his phone rang, he answered the call.   
He heard them immediately – he heard his niece and his boyfriend.

He wrapped his hand around the dildo, stroked it with pressure and pleasure, imagining it was his cock he was pleasuring. 

He heard the sheets, he heard the bed, he heard soft moans and groans, he heard sighs and purrs.   
And he heard the sloppy sound of a cock hammering into a wet and leaking pussy – the phone was probably lying very close to their crotch.

John worked the dildo harder and faster, licked his lips as Sherlock was enjoying his underage niece. 

He watched the dildo while working it, imagined it was his own cock.  
He stroked it with pressure as his own cock twitched and pulsated, as his own balls ached.   
He licked his lips, listened to the sounds of Sherlock and Emma, while looking at the dildo with lust and pleasure. 

He licked his lips again, rubbed the tip of the dildo, shivered and trembled as he imagined he was doing this to his own cock.   
For a few seconds he worked the head of the dildo hard and fast.  
He shivered and trembled immensely as a first thick load shot out of his cock.   
He panted and moaned and arched his back, enjoying the handsfree orgasm – the hand around the dildo slowed down. 

He heard his niece moan muffled.  
He heard Sherlock praise her and her body.  
He heard the pleasurable fuck his niece was receiving, and the joy Sherlock was feeling. 

It was such a pleasure to listen to them while masturbating. 

He got on all four, grabbed between his legs and masturbated – he stroked the dildo fast and hard again as he humped the air. 

Pleasure, pure pleasure.

Another load hit the bed – he was shaking and trembling, enjoying another handsfree orgasm, licking his lips, biting his lips.

He sat up, knelt down, arched his back as he listened to the dirty sounds, as he jerked of a dildo imaging it was his own cock – he worked the cock teasingly.  
Cum drooled out of his cock – constantly by now; it was caused by the way he was stroking the dildo. 

His boyfriend moaned.  
“I’m sure your Uncle already messed up the bed massively.”  
His boyfriend groaned.  
“Such a pleasure to know that he hears us, that he jerks off while I’m fucking your greedy wet cunt.”  
His boyfriend purred.  
“Never fucked such a lovely pussy before. Come on squirt while my cock pleasures you and you’re thinking about your uncle.”  
His boyfriend sighed.  
“That’s it, little girl. Such a good girl. Your uncle will for sure like it that you just squirted around my cock.”

John arched his back even more, shot a big load onto the bed while listening to Sherlock’s voice, knowing that his underage niece just squirted around Sherlock’s cock. 

He stroked the dildo faster and quicker, wrapped his hand harder around it.   
He licked his lips.  
His balls were aching, his cock was throbbing massively, wanted to be touched but John just stroked the dildo.

Stroking the dildo fast and quick and hard, imagining it was his own cock was enough to make him mess up the bed more and more. 

While listening to the two of them, he ignored his cock, but nevertheless make himself cum massively while teasing the dildo with his strokes. 

That was a fucking awesome start, and now he was more than thankful that Mycroft found out, that Mycroft made this holiday possible.  
He couldn’t wait for the rest of the holiday.


	40. Afternoon Delight

Day 158

Silently, Emma was sitting on the small sofa that was standing in the luxury compartment of her uncle and his boyfriend.   
She was all dressed up and watching her uncle and his boyfriend, who weren’t dressed up at all.  
It was the middle of the day as the train rushed through the landscape, as Emma watched John and Sherlock enjoying themselves.   
Silently, she felt her heart beat fast and her cunt tingle and sparkle – her panties were wet.

Emma was wearing a ring gag, her hands were restraint at her back – she was just allowed to be here to serve as a cum dumpster for her uncle and his boyfriend.  
Saliva ran down her chin as she watched her uncle and Sherlock enjoying a double dildo and a fleshlight.

Both men were sitting in the bed – a thick and long double dildo was stuck deep in their rear holes.  
They were moving their hips frantically, fucking the ends of the dildo. The thick heads were teasing them and bringing them pleasure.   
Their hands were busy with the fleshlights.

Sherlock moaned silently, enjoyed the afternoon fun in their compartment pretty much. He loved the thick and long double dildo in his rear hole, fucked it frantically, even felt the frantic movements of his beloved boyfriend John. It felt amazing. His hand was holding a fleshlight; he was pleasuring his cock with it.   
He shivered in pleasure, moaned silently, drooled saliva.

John closed his eyes, licked his lips, clenched his hole to feel even more pressure from the thick and long double dildo. He moaned as silently as Sherlock, groaned and sighed, enjoyed the playtime pretty much. His favoured fleshlight pleasured his own thick and veiny cock as frantically as he enjoyed the dildo. 

“I need you, cum dumpster.” Sherlock sighed, his legs shivered.

Emma got up, walked over to the bed and got in. She toddled to Sherlock, who threw the fleshlight to the side.   
Bending down, she didn’t have to open her mouth, since the ring gag kept it open.  
She felt the cock slithering in – and immediately tasted the cum of her uncle’s boyfriend.   
A huge load was filling her mouth, she was swallowing.

It wasn’t the first time since they started.  
She was watching them fuck each other and with toys for about 90 minutes now.  
She hadn’t swallowed very much of Sherlock’s cum in the last 90 minutes, since he wasn’t able to fill up his balls with cum in no time like her uncle John; but she had swallowed quite a lot of her uncle’s cum already. 

Sherlock sighed as he used Emma as his cum dumpster – god, he loved to have fun with John and having her to mess and fill up with cum. 

Emma swallowed every drop of the salty cum as she heard Sherlock moan and groan.  
He had grabbed her hair, was pushing her down, had buried his cock deep in her mouth and throat.   
His body relaxed, his hand pulled her back, his cock slithered out of her mouth.   
Another hand grabbed her hair at the back of her head.

John had thrown away his fleshlight; he pulled and pushed Emma to his cock – he was ready to cum.   
The ring gag was such a useful item – he didn’t have to wait for her to open her mouth, to open that hole that was just used to dump their cum in, today.   
He pushed his cock in, pushed her head down; her nose touched his crotch.  
Thick musky and salty cum was already drooling down her throat as he groaned and moaned and grunted. 

Lots of cum was drooling down her throat as she was busy swallowing the huge amount her uncle was giving her. 

John sighed with pleasure as he emptied his balls in his niece’s mouth.  
He loved this playtime.  
It was just great to have fun with his beloved boyfriend but to mess up his underage niece, who wasn’t worth more than swallowing cum today.   
It was just amazing to enjoy his boyfriend and to fill up his underage niece, giving her every single drop, making her swallow every single drop. 

He pulled at her hair, lifted her head, patted her cheek and looked at her – he eyed her.  
Red face, sweaty, dressed up, a ring gag in her mouth, the blonde hair in a bun, hands tied at her back, the eyes glittering with lust and arousal, with greed and a horny sparkle.

“Off you go – we don’t need you right now.” He sent her off to the couch. 

Emma obeyed immediately – she toddled out of the bed and walked back to the sofa.

John grinned; he had looked after her, seeing her wet jeans.   
He got up, knelt down between Sherlock’s legs; he grabbed his boyfriend’s cock, stroked it with pressure and pleasure.

“Our underage cum dumpster is wet as hell. Her jeans are all messed up; her greedy young cunt is probably sparkling and leaking a fucking lot. I’m sure there were a few handsfree squirting orgasms – and she’s just watching us.”

Sherlock had turned his head to Emma, watched her, eyed her, saw the wet spot between her legs.  
His cock was hard – due to the sight of Emma and the hand job of John.   
As he still watched Emma with a grin, he suddenly felt the tight walls of John’s rear hole around his hard cock.

John grabbed his own cock, sank down on Sherlock’s cock, moaned and groaned with Sherlock. 

“You really want something to stuff your cunt with, don’t you?” John asked her, enjoying Sherlock’s cock.  
Emma nodded with big eyes.  
“I am very sorry, love. You have a day off. Just swallowing our cum for you today. You have to wait till the morning – just enjoy the tingling and sparkling and mess up your panties, honey. You’ll get a pounding in the morning.”

He turned his head back to Sherlock, ignored his niece, eyed his boyfriend.   
Feeling Sherlock’s cock in his ass was quite a pleasure and pure joy.   
He loved to feel him, he loved to have fun with him, he just loved this man.   
His cock was twitching as he stroked it while riding Sherlock’s cock.  
He was horny and greedy as always. 

John bend down, still working his cock, but supported himself with his free hand next to Sherlock’s head.  
He captured Sherlock’s lips, kissed him passionately.  
He tasted Sherlock’s lips, Sherlock’s mouth and his tongue – he tasted Sherlock’s intimate kiss.

Sherlock moaned into their kiss, heard his boyfriend groan and grunt into their kiss.  
Having this kind of fun with John was sometimes even better than a case.  
Being on a trip with John and Emma was momentarily even better than a case – it was a very promising trip; lots of fun, lots of sex, lots of cum, lots of pussy juices, lots of cheating moments, lots of adventures.   
He was happy to be on the trip with the two of them. 

At the beginning, when John had told him, he loved child porn, it had been a neutral feeling – he hadn’t really cared, hadn’t really understood, but had supported him, since he had fallen in love with him unconditionally.  
Then, he had started to like seeing John masturbate while watching child porn – just the way John had watched it, just the way John had pleasured his cock, just the way he had moaned.   
He had started to become aroused when he had watched John masturbate to child porn.  
Then John had sent him these videos and photos of him and Emma – it had set up a fire in him.  
Seeing John and Emma live and in front of him had become amazing.  
Being allowed to fuck Emma had become a drug.   
Since these 365 days had started, Sherlock felt more and more arousal with each passing day – he was becoming more and more addicted to see the paedophilic site of his boyfriend.  
Each day, with each adventure it got better and hotter.   
He was absolutely addicted to the paedophilic site of John; he couldn’t even wait to see John abusing the little baby that was still growing in his boyfriend’s underage niece. He truly hoped John would use that little thing right after being born. 

Able to ignore the underage pregnant girl on the sofa while being snogged by John, Sherlock had to look to their gagged and restraint cum dumpster right after John sat up again. 

Sherlock licked his lips, eyed Emma, who looked desperate.  
He was sure, Emma would offer her body in a blink of an eye in the morning, giving herself and John a very good time. 

“Our cum dumpster is squirting again.” Sherlock grinned when Emma shivered and the wet spot between her legs got bigger.

John still jerked himself off as he rode Sherlock’s cock.  
His free hand grabbed Sherlock’s chin, forced him to take his eyes of Emma, made him look into his eyes.

“Just ignore it. It’s just a cum dumpster and nothing more. Stop watching it and fuck the hell out of me. You can come back to it when you need it for your cum.”

Emma’s heart was racing pretty fast; she was extremely horny.  
Being a cum dumpster made her pretty greedy and desperate, and also pretty horny.  
She felt her wet pants and jeans, had just felt the squirting hands free orgasm.  
Her pussy was tingling and sparkling a lot since it was pretty hot to be forced to sit here and watch them, being just a cum dumpster, gagged and restraint, seeing her uncle who was the daddy of her baby.

She watched them; her eyes sparkled.  
She heard them moan and groan, grunt and sigh.  
Her uncle was shivering with pleasure since he wasn’t just riding Sherlock, but Sherlock was also fucking the hell out of him – her uncle drooled saliva, arched his back, moaned and groaned, sighed and grunted, jerked off his cock, played with his balls, still grabbed Sherlock’s chin.  
She watched them; watched Sherlock hammering into her uncle, watched her uncle riding Sherlock’s cock very intensely

Emma was extremely proud to be their slut.  
She was extremely proud of herself being pregnant; was proud that her uncle had knocked her up, that she was a slut and whore and fucktoy for him and Sherlock.  
She was extremely proud that she had asked him to show her what it feels to have sex, that he didn’t stop there, but was still using her.  
Emma was extremely proud of the way her life had changed after that one question in her uncle’s apartment.

She was very well aware that it was already forbidden to have sex with your uncle, that it was very forbidden for him to have sex with her since she still wasn’t old enough, that he shouldn’t have knocked her up.  
Everything they did was illegal, but in a way she couldn’t care less, since she couldn’t imagine anything better than to have been knocked up by her paedophilic uncle.   
She was already kind of curious what it would look like if her uncle would touch their baby; if he woldreally do it and when he would do it. 

“I… I need you, cum dumpster!” John moaned. 

He got off of Sherlock; his body trembled, his cock twitched massively; he seemed to have a very hard time not to shoot his cum straight away.

Emma got up, toddled to the bed – her uncle was already kneeling at the edge of it.  
She hadn’t a chance to got into position, her uncle grabbed her as soon as she was in reach.  
He grabbed her arm, pulled her closer, grabbed her hair, forced her to bend down a bit.  
He pushed her against his crotch, buried his thick and heavy cock in her mouth – his hand was still grabbing her hair and holding her in place.

Cum was drooling down Emma’s throat as she was busy swallowing the huge load.

“We should use this cum dumpster more often.” John moaned as he filled his niece’s mouth with thick and salty cum. “It’s warm and wet. And it’s attached to an incest loving, underage pregnant slut, who loves paedophilic cocks – and who’s squirting all over again, just because of my words.” John said with a charming and moaning voice.

Emma’s face blushed as she felt the squirting orgasm right when her uncle had predicted it.  
Her body shivered and trembled as her handsfree orgasm wetted her pants while she was still busy swallowing the cum.

John pulled her back at her hair, looked at her red face, winked at her and shot a load right into her face.  
“And it still looks good when it’s messed up with cum.”  
He bent down and pushed her closer again; his tongue was licking his own cum off her face – making her face all wet with saliva and his greedy tongue.  
“It even tastes good.”  
He pulled her back again, winked again, then patted her cheek.   
John eyed her and made a gesture to the bed he was sitting on.  
“Get in cum dumpster. You’ll lay under Sherlock, who’ll kneel down. I think he needs a trash bin as soon as my veiny heavy cock enters his greedy rear hole.”

Sherlock didn’t waste any second.  
He knelt down, showed his rear hole to John.  
Their cum dumpster got into bed, robbed under the kneeling Sherlock, lying on its stomach, hands still restraint at its back. It raised its head, took the hard cock into its cum hole and waited.  
Sherlock already felt the warm and wet hole around his cock, couldn’t wait to make this cum dumpster swallow seed all over again.

John turned around, grabbed Sherlock’s hips – his cock already rock hard again.   
He didn’t waste any second either, let his cock slither into Sherlock’s greedy hole, whose cock leaked cum immediately – steady streams of cum.

In this position it was quite hard and exhausting to not miss a drop, to swallow all of it.   
Drop after drop, rope after rope, she swallowed down, being nothing more than the cum dumpster. 

And again, she was sent to the sofa and ignored until she was needed all over again.


	41. Day 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are free to leave wishes and suggestions for upcoming chapters in your comments. ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
I'm happy you enjoy the story.

It was day four of their train ride to Singapore. 

The train was heading towards their destination, was rolling through mother nature – it was already dark outside, as well as quite late.   
While Sherlock was researching for a case Greg was working on, to help him out with his expertise from abroad, John was quite busy with something he was an expert in.

Sherlock had gone to the single compartment while Emma had joined her uncle in the luxury double compartment.   
The single compartment was good enough for researching and solving a case, and the luxury double compartment was just right to enjoy some sparkling and tingling fun. 

Emma was naked, lying on the wide bed, her arms and legs spread – tied down in an improvised spread eagle bondage, a pillow beneath her lower back to raise her hips, to show him her underage holes.  
A plug with a fluffy tail had just made its way into Emma’s lubricated hole.

John grabbed the fluffy and fury tail, tickling Emma’s puckering and excited cunt with it.   
He was kneeling between her spread legs, looked down to her with aroused and happy sparkling eyes.   
Seeing his knocked up underage niece all naked and spread for his pleasure just made him extremely happy and horny.   
It was such a beautiful image.   
She still looked so young and fresh, so innocent and child-like.  
Oh, she was able to look like a young adult, but right now she wasn’t using make-up to trick people around her, right now he was just looking at his 15-year old niece, who without make-up looked like a 12-year old.   
Good genes – at some point in her life she would appreciate it herself; looking younger than she actually was.

The fluffy tail was teasing the wet and excited cunt. 

He was tickling her, just tickling without any pressure.  
The fluffy hair of the pet-tail plug just tickled and teased her swollen clit, her lips and puckering and quivering entrance. 

John licked his lips, felt his thick cock pucker and quiver too.  
Sure enough, he would be able to cum just by looking at his naked niece being teased with a plug tail, but he denied himself every orgasm.   
It was Emma, who didn’t deny herself an orgasm – feeling the plug in her rear hole and the fluffy fur of the tail against her cunt and swollen clit made her orgasm quite fast.

The squirting orgasm wasn’t very unexpected or fast for John as he had teased her during tying her up – with touches, with kisses, during his process of lubricating her rear hole, while using charming and greedy-making words.

“You’re such a good girl. Love to see you squirt.” He praised her. “Just squirt as often as you need to during our playtime today. Enjoy my little teasing games and later on my greedy, pedophilic, incest fingers and tongue and cock.”

He let go of the tail, came closer to her, bent down over her body and snogged her hard and intensely, using his tongue passionately while his right hand was busy grabbing her small boobs. 

“Uncle John!” Emma sight into the French kiss. She arched her back, pressing her boob into his hand. 

John massaged her boob, stopped the kiss, straightened his back.   
He looked down to her, eyed her, played with her boobs.  
His other hand caressed her belly downwards; downwards to her cunt, but right before he touched her swollen clit, John grabbed something else instead.  
John grabbed the very realistic looking dog dildo next to him.

And again, John bent down to Emma, just to gave her lips a soft kiss this time.  
“Far too many days passed without you sucking a dog cock, without you getting fucked by a dog.” He whispered charmingly, kissing down her chin, her neck and collarbone right to her boobs. His tongue twirled around her nipples, making her moan. His lips sucked her nipples, making her groan. “You miss it, right?” He asked her but didn’t gave her a chance to answer him. “Unfortunately, no dog is here right now, but you can enjoy some time with the dog dildo.” John said and licked her soft skin around her nipples for a little while.

Emma arched her back, moaned and groaned, felt her pussy pucker and quiver, tingle and sparkle.

She felt the dildo caressing her belly while her uncle still licked and kissed her boobs.  
She felt the dildo rubbing between her boobs, felt the head of it tickle her nipples.

The dildo caressed her neck, her chin, her cheek – it caressed her lips.

Emma knew what she was supposed to do.  
She opened her mouth, sucked it in, sucked at it, played with her tongue, while she heard her uncle encourage and praise her.   
She heard him talk, heard orders and obeyed.  
Emma sucked the dildo deeper, sucked harder at it, made a good show out of it as if she would suck a dog’s cock for real – and she was praised massively for it, making her feel very proud and comfortable.

John eyed her, didn’t move the dildo in her mouth, just let her play with it, sometimes giving her orders.  
He eyed her with dreamy eyes and saliva drooling down his chin as she put on a very good show – it seemed like she got so much into it that she truly believed it was a real dog cock she was sucking and pleasuring.   
It was a real shame he couldn’t watch her with a real dog right now – maybe they would find one in Bali. 

The slurping sounds of Emma pleasuring the dildo were music in John’s ears – but nevertheless, after almost ten minutes, he pulled the dog dildo out of her mouth.

The dog dildo caressed her mouth, her cheek and chin, her neck and boobs.  
It caressed her pregnant belly and her inner thighs.  
It rubbed across Emma’s entrance. 

John knelt between her spread legs, rubbed the tip of the dildo against her entrance and let it slip in – all the way to the knot.  
The left hand was holding the dildo, teasing Emma with a slow rhythm, not giving her the knot yet.  
The right hand was holding the tail, tickling her swollen clit with the fur.

The young girl was sighing and moaning; her body was spread and quivering with pleasure.

The dildo was pleasuring Emma’s cunt, teasing her walls and g-spot, working her pussy good and intense but slow and deep – deeper with every thrust.  
The knot of the dildo was nudging more and more at her hole, working its way in more and more as Emma clenched around it and the thick plug in her rear hole. 

She was panting and sighing more and more as her legs were quivering more and more – it was quite clear that she was enjoying the teasing game of her uncle.

John watched her cunt and the dildo – watched the knot disappear more and more.  
The dildo and its knot got more and more wet, he slurping sounds got louder and louder, greedier and hornier.   
It was a feast for his eyes.  
He licked his lips, watched her puckering cunt with glittering eyes.  
And when the knot slipped in completely, John licked his lips again with sparkling eyes.

The hand which held the tail got a bit busier, tickling her swollen clit even more, trying to add a bit of pressure.

When the dildo slipped out and the tail was rubbed softly against her swollen clit, Emma squirted – she messed up the tail, the dildo, the soft pillow and the mattress. 

John bent down, kissed her belly, was murmuring to the baby.

“Your mummy is such a big slut for everyone who has a cock.” He murmured, kissing the belly again. “One day, you’ll lie here, and I’ll tease your fresh cunt with a dog cock dildo.” He kissed the belly again. “But first it’s mummy’s turn.”

He looked up, winked at his niece.

He looked pretty excited, pretty horny and greedy.  
His fingers pulled out the plug and he rubbed her rear hole with his thumb.

“My sweet little kitten, it’s just amazing to have you as my slut and whore and fucktoy. You’re doing so great as my slut and whore and fucktoy.” He praised her. “And you’re doing so great as Sherlock’s and Christopher’s slut as well. I’m massively proud of you, you already learned so much.”

He looked into a happy smiling face.

Another wink.

Looking down at his niece, John grabbed another dildo, he had grabbed from a bag after tying her down.  
A dildo for double penetration - two thick veiny cocks for his niece’s holes.

Without another word, he started his next playful teasing.  
The left hand used the double penetration dildo to fuck her cunt and ass – this time with a higher pace.  
The right hand, to be precise just his right thumb was rubbing her swollen clit in the same fast rhythm.

His niece got properly fucked in her ass and cunt while her swollen clit received a hard rub.

“Oh, I know, I know, sweetie.” He calmed her down with a soft voice as she was shaking and purring, moaning and quivering. “I know how much you love to be fucked by two cocks at the same time. Oh, and I know how much fun you had when you even got three cocks at the same time, you big filthy slut. You’re such a whore for cocks. Wouldn’t have guessed that when you first asked me to have sex with you. But look at what you’ve become.” He said with a charming voice.

The cocks penetrated her deep and fast, making her squirt around them, making her beg in the same moment not to stop the teasing play of the double penetration dildo and the rubbing thumb.

John didn’t stop – his thumb after all stopped but just to make some space for John’s other fingers.  
He rubbed her clit with his fingers, even harder, even wilder, even faster.  
And even the dildo with the two cocks fucked her more passionate, faster and deeper than before.

“If your mum and dad would know what you’re up to, that you’re pregnant, that you spread your legs every day more than just once or twice for your uncle, his boyfriend and friend – that you even spread them for a dog. If they’d know that we had fun in their bed, that we’d fun while they were literally watching us while skyping.” He grinned. “So glad they’re gone for a year, otherwise we would need to be much more careful and couldn’t have fun just as often as we have. Your greedy pussy would suffer immensely.”

There was another squirting orgasm and more begging as her body was shaking and quivering – John just set up the pace and the rhythm. 

He kept silent, just watched her cunt and her ass – both holes sucked the cocks in very quickly and deep.  
He kept silent, but he heard his niece moan and groan, grunt and whisper, purr and sigh and pant. 

He heard her beg for another squirting orgasm with the dildo, but at the same time she begged for his puckering veiny cock.

“Please,… Uncle John. Please, this is so good, please make me squirt again.” She moaned, panted, sucked in the air. “Ohh… I miss your thick, puckering veiny cock so much. Please, Uncle John, fuck me.” She begged and pleaded.

Her penetrated holes puckered, her walls quivered, her body was shaking with pleasure and delight.   
She writhed and wiggled in pleasure, but her tied down body couldn’t move too much.   
She sucked the dildos into her holes, enjoying the pace and the double penetration – but she didn’t just enjoy the double penetration, she also enjoyed the fingers that were rubbing and teasing her clit.   
She felt all tingly and sparkly, all hot and greedy.   
And in her opinion that was one of the best feelings in the world.

Without being talked to, Emma was double penetrated for over half an hour – with the pace rising, with squirting orgasms hitting her over and over again, with her begging for more of this teasing play but also for her uncle’s thick cock. 

For over half an hour, young Emma talked dirty and like the greediest bitch on earth, making very clear that she was very desperate.   
For over half and hour, her uncle forced orgasm after orgasm out of her, adding moans and groans, sighs and purrs to her talking.  
For over half and hour, he watched the dildos double penetrating her, listing to her begging and pleading. 

Both cocks slipped out of Emma’s holes, even the fingers stopped rubbing.  
There was a long sigh, Emma’s body stopped shaking, but still looked sweaty.

John looked up, eyed his niece lying in bed in an eagle spread bondage.   
He licked his lips, loved to play with her, loved to watch her and eye her, and hear her moan and beg and plead.   
It was such a joy to see her, and he was massively proud of himself since he had turned her into such a greedy slut – he knew he could make an even greedier slut out of her, but so far he had already achieved a fucking lot.   
By the time she would turn 18, and he would tell her to work for the exquisite sex club he was going to, she would be such a massive slut, that she would willingly offer her body to everyone asking, making a fortune out of her greedy, naughty and illegal desires. 

He grabbed the lube, lubricated not only her puckering rear hole, but also his full and heavy balls.

“It’s always a joy playing with you, you little fucktoy.” He winked. “It’s time you feel the real thing again. Not because you begged and pleaded, but because my cock and balls need you quite desperately now.” He told her with his charming voice and a wink.

He grabbed his balls, pressed them against her rear hole.  
“Get ready for pleasuring my balls in your ass and my cock in your leaking cunt.”  
With forcing pressure, he pressed his balls against her rear hole – it wasn’t easy to get them in, but his lubricated balls and her lubricated and well fucked hole made it a bit easier and in the end possible.

Finally, his balls slipped it – with a moan and groan, John arched his back in pleasure.  
The pressure around his balls was immensely, but more than just delightful. 

“Such a good whore you are.” He praised her with a moan. 

He grabbed his cock with one hand, used his other hand to prevent his balls slipping out of her ass – and managed to get his cock in.  
Her ass was locked with his balls, her cunt stuffed with his thick and veiny cock. 

John looked down to her, licking his lips.

“Make me cum, beautiful pregnant slut. Move your hips and fuck yourself on my balls and cock. Come on, just your arms and legs are tied down, move your hips for me and give me a good time.”

He grabbed her right boob and her chin, looked her in the eyes with lustful greediness.

Emma sighed and purred, her pussy was still tingling and sparkling a lot, it was great to feel him in that way – it even got her hornier.  
Finally having what she had wished for, Emma didn’t need a second to obey his order.   
Hastily she tried to fuck herself with fast and greedy hip movements.   
She licked her lips and moaned, clenched greedily around his thick puckering cock and his full and heavy balls. 

John’s right hand massaged her boob while the left one no longer grabbed her chin but covered her mouth. 

“I know how much you love the real thing. I know what a massive whore you are for my cock. I know how much you enjoy my thick and veiny, pedophilic and incestuous cock in your cunt; and how much you love my full and heavy balls. Nevertheless, your love for all of that is just too loud right now.” 

He heard and felt her moan against his hand. 

John arched his back, needed to close his eyes, it just felt too good.  
He couldn’t just satisfy his pedophilia kink right now, but also his kink for incest and the love for having his cock and balls in some holes at the same time.   
His niece Emma just gave him everything he needed right now.   
Being underage, being related to him, being strapped down, having his cock and balls in her holes, working for his pleasure.

He looked down at her, licking his lips.  
The milking started, he felt drops leaving his cock and covering her walls.  
He wasn’t moving at all, just felt her doing all the work, working his cock and balls. 

But after she had just milked a small amount of cum out of his full and heavy balls, John lost his patience.   
His pedophilia and incest kink just kicked in a bit too much – he needed her, he needed to fuck her young illegal body. 

“Call me Daddy.” He ordered her. “Tell your Daddy to fuck your underage and forbidden cunt. Tell your Daddy to knock you up with all his seed.”

Emma licked her lips – normally she just called him daddy while playtime with Julie. She was used to call him daddy, had called him daddy quite often when ever they had Julie over for some fun. 

“Daddy,… please. Please fuck me, fuck my underage and forbidden cunt, please fuck your little girl. Gosh, please knock me up with your thick cum, Daddy.” She moaned slutty against his hand.

John licked his lips, imagining Emma being actually fucked by her Dad.  
He licked his lips again – it was a lovely imagination, especially because he knew that his brother-in-law was masturbating very hard and often while watching his daughter being fucked and played with. 

John couldn’t wait any longer, he had to plough her pussy deep and hard.  
He was still covering her mouth, but his right hand was now used to make sure his balls wouldn’t slip out of her ass while he fucked her like an animal.

He sat up the pace, ploughed her pussy deep, drooled saliva.  
His cock was pulsating deep in her, while his long thick shaft and its thick head spread her greedy cunt and penetrated her walls, her g-spot and her cervix.  
His full balls puckered heavy in her ass.

“Daddy… Daddy.”, Emma moaned deeply and horny against his hand. 

Her pussy was tingling even more now that he was ploughing her cunt, while his balls were penetrating her ass.   
Her body felt sparkly and happy; her brain told her that she was in the most beautiful place on planet earth right now.  
She really couldn’t imagine a better place to be right now than strapped down in this bed while being fucked by her uncle who she called Daddy at the moment. 

John mounted her even more, making sure his balls wouldn’t slip out of her ass.  
His cock ploughed her deeper, thrusting past her cervix. 

Ropes of thick cum already filled up her womb and pussy, even leaked out of her well-fucked pussy.  
Ropes of thick cum filled her up more and more, making her all messy, while John still mounted her, while he still fucked her deep, while he still fucked her hard and passionate, praising her pussy and her young age. 

Thick cum was in her womb, thick cum was covering her walls, thick cum was covering his long and thick cock, thick cum was messing up the pillow.   
He had so much to give that her pussy wasn’t just stuffed with his cock, but also with a huge amount of potent seed. 

Emma didn’t just feel full because of his massive cock and heavy balls, but also because of the huge amount of cum she was feeling inside her.   
She moaned against his hand, calling him daddy over and over again, which just made him shot thicker ropes of cum into her. 

John bent down, grabbed her chin, but covering her mouth with his lips – there was a muffled moan.  
He kissed her longingly, kissed her dirty, licked her lips, was biting her lips, kissed her again dirty and naughty.

“Daddy’s here. Don’t you worry, Daddy’s here, knocking you up, making you squirt.” He moaned against her lips. “Daddy will knock you up whenever you want him to, and whenever he wants to.” He licked her lips, capturing them for another dirty and inappropriate kiss. 

Their bodies were shaking, their bodies were orgasming massively.

While Emma was squirting heavily and with an excited shaking body, John was pumping her full of cum while his body was shaking as much as Emma’s.

And they both knew, playtime wasn’t over yet.


	42. The Bar Lady

Day 162

“What are you up to?”, Sherlock asked.

It was quite late.  
Sherlock was lying in bed, but John had just got up, was just slipping into his jeans without any shorts, after he had just fucked Sherlock five minutes ago.   
Sherlock eyed his boyfriend while lying naked on top of the bedding – just five minutes ago, John had shot a huge load of thick cum into his rear hole, after he had received a pretty good rim job by John, which had made him cum massively. 

“I’m appointed with that one bar lady. She told me, she will make up for the messed-up order we received after dinner. She wanted to suck me off and offered me her pussy and ass, too. The way she looked at me, made clear that it’s not just about making up for the messed-up order. I’m probably not back before breakfast.”, John said in a warm voice, as if he was telling him, he was about to have a little stroll.

John walked back to the bed, grabbing his sweater, slipping in, before crawling into bed.  
He bent down, kissed Sherlock’s lips softly.

“So, I am about to cheat on you, darling.”  
“Can’t wait to taste your cheating cock when you’re back while I’ll give you a finishing blow job before breakfast.”, Sherlock said and kissed John’s lips.  
“Sleep tight and don’t be too excited.” John winked and kissed Sherlock’s lips again. “Can’t wait for your talented lips and teeth and tongue.”

Another kiss was shared, before John got up and walked to the door of the compartment.

“Have fun.” – was the last thing John heard from Sherlock before closing the door of their compartment.

Excitedly, John walked through the train, straight to the bar lady’s own little compartment.   
He couldn’t wait to cheat on Sherlock, couldn’t wait to feel and taste a new mouth, a new pussy and a new ass. 

He knocked at the door.  
There was a noise, there was a sound.  
The door opened a little bit – and he slipped in, pushing the door into the doorframe and locking it behind his back in one flowing movement.

“There you are.” The bar lady with the long blonde hair said.  
“Here I am. So, get on your knees and put your mouth to good use. You’ve something to make up for.” John said charmingly to the thirty-three-year-old bar lady.  
“Someone’s impatient. But so am I.” She winked at him and pulled him to her single bed. 

She pushed him down, knelt down in front of him, and opened the button and fly of his jeans.  
John’s cock sprung free – veiny, long, strong and thick, the balls heavy and filled.

“Luckily, you told me to prepare my ass for your gorgeous cock. That’s such a big one.” She licked her lips.  
“And I hope, you still prepare your sweet ass with a plug or something similar, since I really want to fuck your ass silly – and I’m not in the mood to waste the night with preparations.” He winked.  
“There’s a thick plug up my ass right now, big boy. No wasting time with silly preparations.”  
“Good – it will be loose enough for my thick cock until we get to the part where I fuck your sweet ass.”  
“Oh, are there other things you have in mind?”  
“Of course.” He winked. “When you finally started sucking my cock, you’ll need some time to empty my balls, and then I’ll fuck these big tits of yours, messing up your face with my cum, before giving your cunt its first proper fuck, overflowing your pussy with thick cum – and then we might come to your sweet ass if I am not in the mood to make you suck my cock again, or fuck your tits and cunt all over again; if I am not in the mood to fuck your pussy so deep that my balls will slip in too.” He said promising.  
She lifted an eyebrow, smirked charmingly.  
“Well, you’ve to know I am a real slut. I’ve had dozens of cocks in every hole, and they have all promised a lot, but haven’t been able to fulfil these promises. This pussy that’s already pretty wet just by seeing your thick cock has already had lots of proper fucks – but I am curious if you can keep your other promises.” She winked.  
John smirked.  
“Believe me, sweetie, when I am done fucking your wet pussy, you’ll know that you haven’t been fucked properly before. Now, just shut up that sweet mouth of yours and make up for the messed-up order – later tonight you won’t be able since you’ll be too exhausted from being fucked silly and squirting.”

The bar lady grinned, couldn’t wait for the fun, but didn’t quite believe that this charming man would keep all his promises; nevertheless, she liked his cocky and confident behaviour – not knowing that he wasn’t just making promises, but also keeping them.

She grabbed his balls, darted her tongue out, licked the tip of his cock with flicking motions.

John grabbed her blonde hair, arched his back and laid his head back – he sighed.   
Sherlock and Emma were forgotten, the only thing that mattered right now was this blonde bar lady with her big tits and the slender body, with the long legs and her talented fingers and tongue.  
There was a little grin on his lips too, knowing that she didn’t quite believed his promising words, knowing that he would keep them. 

The tongue flicked across the sensitive head, flicked and licked along his long and thick puckering shaft as she massaged his heavy balls.   
She wrapped her lips around the head, sucked at it, still massaged his balls, hearing him moan.   
His cock was already puckering and twitching, but he held the orgasm back with self-control.

John pushed her down a bit – his cock slithered into her mouth, her tongue licked him wet, her mouth opened up more and more.  
He pushed her closer a bit more and more and more, until her nose touched his crotch – she wasn’t choking. 

“I see, you really had lots of cocks in your mouth and down your throat. I really do love sluts like you, always hungry for a cock. Enjoy my cock and my balls.”

The bar lady sighed around his cock, sucked and nibbled at it – her head popped up and down.  
She sucked intensely, sometimes wildly.  
She sucked at the shaft, swallowed his whole cock down her throat, licked at it, nibbled at it, kissed the head, played with it enthusiastically.  
She played with his balls while enjoying his cock, while enjoying the thick puckering shaft with the prominent veins and the amazing taste.   
The blonde woman sighed and moaned around the cock, while she heard him moan and sigh too. 

John looked down to her, still grabbed her hair, watched her work his cock and balls with her slutty games.   
He enjoyed it, told his head and body not to orgasm, ruined his own orgasms willingly, made her suck him for minutes and minutes. 

Ten minutes of the intense blowjob passed.

Just tasting and feeling the cock in her mouth, hearing him moan and groan, feeling him enjoy, had made her squirt in her pants – it wasn’t the first time she was having an orgasm while sucking off a cock, but she had to admit that the squirting orgasm had been quite intense; her panties were more than just soaked wet.

John allowed himself to orgasm after ten minutes – he allowed himself a slow orgasm; no splashing orgasm, but a steady one, making her swallow for at least 5 minutes.  
He had orgasmed for more than 5 minutes, mostly when he was milked by Sherlock, but then there were drops of cum, small steady drops.  
He was able to control his orgasm quite well, but without being milked he wasn’t able to cum drop by drop for minutes and minutes and maybe an hour or even more until his balls were empty.

Steady ropes of cum were flooding the bar lady’s mouth; ropes were running down her throat while she was busy swallowing. 

When the flaccid cock slipped out of her mouth seven minutes later, she licked her lips and massaged her cheeks. 

“Well you kept your first promise.” She winked.  
“And you made up for the messed-up order. Such a talented mouth.” He winked charmingly. “Come on, get up, get rid of that top and these soaked wet and leaking dirty panties. Lay down and let me fuck your tits.”  
“Are you sure you’re already ready to give me a good time while you fuck my tits?”  
“You’ll be surprised.” He winked and got up. 

Getting rid of his clothes, John couldn’t wait for more pleasure – and he didn’t seem to be the only one being excited for more pleasure and fun, since the woman was already naked and whispering into his ear.

“My name’s Zoe by the way.”

John smirked and grabbed her, pushed her into the single bed, pinned her down, almost sat on her flat stomach.

“I think slut or whore is enough for tonight.” He winked with a charming smile.  
Zoe shivered; her eyes lit up and sparkled with arousal.  
John grinned and winked again.  
“And it seems like you like it very much to be called slut or whore. So, why should I address you by your name?”

She licked her lips, looked up to him.  
“Please just call me slut or whore, or any other pet name.” She begged.   
“Don’t you worry, I will.”  
He grabbed his cock, guided it to her tits.

And when she pressed her tits against each other, she felt the strong and hard meat between her big tits – as hard and strong as before her 17 minutes long blowjob. 

“God, I love your big and strong cock.”  
“Just wait until that strong and big cock fucks your pussy.” He grinned with a confident twinkle in his eyes.   
“Still sure you’ll give me my first proper fuck?” She smirked.  
“Still not believing me?” He asked with a smirk, too.

She grinned and eyed him, was forced to eye him since he had grabbed her cheeks. 

He had grabbed her cheeks, fucked his cock between her tits.   
It was a great feeling – soft and warm, tight and somewhat hard too, since she was pressing them together pretty hard.  
He eyed his cock and her tits, forced her to eye him.

His balls brushed over her upper body as he was fucking her tits wildly.

He loved all kinds of tits.  
He loved the flat chest since it mostly belonged to a very young kid.  
He loved the small tits since they belonged mostly to kids or teens too, sometimes to hot adults.  
He loved normal sized tits.  
He loved pretty big tits, since they were amazing to fuck. 

It wasn’t all about big tits, since he wouldn’t want to see a youngster with big tits – but this woman in this bed was just perfect with these big tits.  
A good and fucking hot slut to fuck all night.  
She had sounded like a slut when she had offered herself to him earlier this evening.  
She tasted like a slut when she had sucked him off.  
And she felt like a slut right now while he was enjoying her big tits.

He was enjoying himself.   
She was squirting around thin air due to his cock, his aroused look, his sounds and the saliva that was naughtily dripping down his chin. 

“You’re such a horny bitch, sweetie.” He moaned. “Is it the plug up your ass, or just me, or are you just a squirting whore as soon as a man is using you for his pleasure?”

Zoe’s body trembled and shivered through her squirting orgasm. Her voice was shaky too.

“All of it. It’s all of it. I love the plug up my ass and the pressure and pleasure. I love being a slut and whore for man. And you’re giving me such an intense feeling.” She sighed and enjoyed his cock between her tits and his wild movements, his rutting and mounting.   
“I love to fuck sluts and whores.” He moaned and set up the pace, rutting and mounting her like a dog in heat since the feeling between her tits was simply amazing and gobsmacking.  
“I love lots of cum, hard fucks… I love to be fucked senseless and silly; I love when man fuck the hell out of me. So, I hope you keep your promises.” She grinned.

John grunted and rutted his cock between her tits a bit more intense. He was sweating and panting a little bit, but his stamina was still extremely high – he had to laugh.

“Thing is, darling… - you love something you have never experienced. You’ll agree with me when my cock fucks your pussy. You’ll agree that you have never been fucked senseless and silly, that no man had ever fucked the hell out of you, that you never had a proper big and intense squirting orgasm before.”  
Zoe grinned.  
“You’re very confident.”  
John smirked.  
“Because I’m telling the truth. If I keep my promise, you’ll let me fuck you till the morning, and for the rest of the train ride you’ll suck of my cock every morning, during your break and after your shift, and you’ll let me fuck one of your holes every night before bedtime. If I can’t keep my promise, I’ll do whatever you want.”  
“Deal. Get ready to be ordered by me.” She grinned.  
“You better get ready for a big load.” He grinned and smirked cheekily.

Cum splashed against her chin. 

He freed his cock from her tits, took it in hand, jerked it off, and let the cum hit her face.   
More and more cum was covering her face, cum was even covering her tits.   
Once again, he emptied his balls – this time not in her mouth but on her body and in her face. 

He was incredibly horny, emptied his balls on her and worked his cock hard and strong again.  
He absolutely wasn’t done – there was still enough stamina and power, there was still enough greed, arousal and lust, there was still much more cum ready to be released.

As his cock got rock hard again, his balls filled up as well once again.  
He was able to control his lust, he was able to control his arousal – he had been trained to do this, but why should he control his lust and arousal right now?  
No one told him to control it right now, like Sherlock for even more sexual pleasure or a punishment; and this whore in front of him just wanted to be fucked silly.

He slipped between her legs, spread them in a flowing motion and ploughed her pussy without hesitation.  
He slightly ripped her open with his thick and long cock.

A loud moan escaped her.  
She turned her head around, bit into her pillow, moaned into it – it still sounded loud but muffled.  
She wrapped her legs around his hips, arched her back, grabbed her own cum covered tits.  
She squirted around his cock.  
Zoe couldn’t quite believe how fast this man was able to make her squirt – and his cock in her cunt felt just amazing.   
Her body shivered and trembled with lust and pleasure; she panted into the pillow.

John mounted her, bent down, licked the cum off her face, didn’t move but enjoyed her long squirting orgasm around his cock.   
He heard her moan and sigh, heard her pant and grunt, heard her beg – muffled in the pillow.

“Please, fuck me, fuck me. God, please fuck me.”

John had licked his cum off her face, well off the part of her face he was reaching, since she pressed the rest of it into the pillow to muffle her lustful loud sounds.

John sat up, grabbed her hips and pounded away – fast and wildly, very intense and deep.  
He pounded her pussy, nailed her and hammered into her, made her shiver and tremble, made her moan and grunt into the pillow.   
There was already another squirting orgasm around his ploughing cock. 

John smirked, slipped out of her cunt, grabbed her and turned her around, forced her on all four.  
Her arms and legs trembled.  
He grabbed her hips, plunged his thick and veiny cock into her soaked wet pussy.  
His hands slipped to her tits as he mounted her with deep and fast thrusts. 

Loud unmuffled moans and grunts.

She didn’t have enough power to keep kneeling.  
She slipped onto the mattress, and John’s hands slipped to her hips again.  
He pulled her hips and ass up, still mounted her, still fucked her deep and fast.   
She bit into the mattress, didn’t want to entertain the whole train with her lustful moans and groans.

Saliva made the sheets and the mattress wet.  
She grabbed the sheets, wiggled her hips, enjoyed the pounding and hammering cock.  
She wanted to say something, but she couldn’t form any words, she couldn’t even think any word, all she could do was making aroused sounds that sounded more like a wild animal would get knocked up. 

The thick and long cock wasn’t just thicker and longer than any other cock she had ever had in her pussy, it was even stronger, harder and the veins even more prominent.  
She could already feel that she really never had been fucked properly ever before.  
This was a proper fuck, that nailing and hammering, the ploughing and pounding.  
This was fucking her senseless and silly.  
This was fucking the hell out of her.  
She felt him spread her legs even more, she felt him holding her ass up to mount her better and deeper. 

Her pussy was tingling and sparkling like hell – there wasn’t any self-control any longer, there was just another squirting orgasm around his cock, but he didn’t stop. 

He pinned her down even more, enjoyed her squirting, wet and warm pussy and her contracting walls. He enjoyed her muffled animal moans, enjoyed her posture. 

“God, you’re so good to fuck, slut. Your pussy feels amazing, especially when you’re squirting, whore. Come on, just do it again.”

Zoe hadn’t thought her body would be able to, but as soon as the squirting orgasm had been done and she had heard his order and his praising, her body decided to squirt all over again.  
She knew, she had never been taken care of this good.

“Such a good slut.” 

He flipped her over once again, flipped her over on the side, slipped behind her.   
He grabbed her leg with the right hand, lifted it, entered her pussy once again.  
His left hand laid on her mouth, muffled her lustful sounds.

“Come on, you’re such a whore. A slutty whore who’s enjoying her first proper fuck – you should squirt again, bitch.”

He wasn’t moving, but his cock was locked in her wet and horny tingling pussy.  
His words were enough to make her squirt all over again.  
He grinned into her hair, let her leg go – she couldn’t keep it in the air, but John got his hand between her legs before her leg sank down.  
He rubbed her squirting pussy and swollen clit hard and intense.  
He felt her massively trembling body, her shivering being, and heard her muffled panting and aroused moaning.

“Oh yeah, there’s so much more you can give. Show me how long you can squirt, sweetie.” He moaned into her hair. “Can’t wait to fuck you all night long, can’t wait for all the blow jobs and good night fucks.” He chuckled.   
His hand was dripping wet, but he didn’t stop rubbing her cunt and clit.   
“You can’t tell me you have felt that before, honey.” He smirked.

He didn’t let go of her, teased her until she almost passed out. 

His hand stopped, lifted her leg again.  
He softly fucked her pussy, gave her some time to rest, giving her some time to breathe through. 

She panted and breathed in deeply, after long minutes of squirting.  
Her brain started to work a bit more again.

“You… you were right.” She moaned against his hand. “Gosh, you’re amazing. Keep going, god please, keep going. Fuck the hell out of me again. Fuck me silly again. Just do what gives you pleasure, just use me.” She still moaned against his hand. 

She wiggled her hips, begged and pleaded. 

John set up the pace.  
“I knew I was right, right away. Glad you can admit it now.” He grinned.  
He set up the pace again.

In a flowing motion that didn’t seem to last more than 2 seconds, John flipped her over again, pulled the plug out of her ass, slipped out of her cunt, let his hand smear her juices to her rear hole, rubbed across it and slipped in.

And there she was, squirting again, while her kneeling position got a lying one.

John grabbed her hips, raised her ass again, while she lay on her stomach.   
He fucked into her ass, enjoyed the tight and warm hole, that he ripped open a bit – but the pussy juice around his cock was good as lube. 

He looked down do her ass, watched his cock hammering in and out.  
He licked his lips.  
His balls were aching since minute one, but he hadn’t allowed himself to cum yet.

Now it was time – the slut he was fucking was trembling and shivering as hell, and he didn’t want her to pass out.  
She needed a break, but before that, he wanted to empty his balls in her. 

He pulled her back, god his cock in even deeper – thick ropes splashed into her.  
It was so much, that cum drooled out of her ass.  
He moaned and groaned, enjoyed it.  
The body beneath him was still trembling.  
He pulled out, pushed into her cunt, got his fingers into her ass – two of them, just playing around in her filled up rear hole, while he filled her pussy up to the brim with thick and white cum. 

She was trembling and shaking, experiencing more squirting orgasms as she was filled up to the brim and beyond. 

John flipped her on her back, cum was drooling out of her cunt and ass.  
Another load hit her stomach and her chin.

“Open your mouth, slut.”

Another load hit her tongue – he milked his cock almost dry in her mouth.

Slowly he slipped between her legs again, grabbing his cock, rubbing it across her messed-up cunt, pressing a last big load against her dirty and squirting cunt. 

He sighed when the last drop left his cock.   
He sighed again, patted her cheek, winked and smiled – he still felt horny.

“What are we doing now?”  
“Plough my pussy and ass again, like you just did.” She begged with a panting and shaky voice.  
“That’s too much for you, slut. You just received your real first proper fuck, you should calm down a bit or you’ll pass out and won’t feel it when I fuck you silly all over again. You need a break. Just come here and crawl my balls.”

He watched her, waited for her, could see in her eyes and her look that she was still a bit out of order but absolutely loving this feeling.   
He couldn’t wait to play with her all night long.

And he was sure, that she couldn’t wait for more orgasms and more cum too.


	43. Macau

Day 163

It was day eight of their train journey to Singapore.  
Today, there was a stop in Macau for a few hours to refill supplies, to check-out passengers and to check-in new passengers.

John, Sherlock and Emma were out and about – but Sherlock was the only one strolling through Macau, observing, analysing, deducing. 

Sherlock was all by himself, but this was absolutely fine with him.  
He could have joined John and Emma, but he had rather wanted to see Macau and its people than spending the few hours in a very special club.   
He could have joined them, and he was sure, he would have had lots of fun too, but not being with them also gave him pleasure since he knew what was going on, since he knew John was cheating on him in the next few hours.

John and Emma were entering the luxury looking club that has already opened its doors for the early birds.  
A woman greeted them at the reception – she smiled at John and at Emma, who was dressed up and wearing make-up to make her look like a young adult woman.   
They had already showed Emma’s ID to the man standing in front of the building; he had just nodded, had just let them in, not knowing that he fell for the fake ID and that he let in an underage pregnant girl and her uncle. 

The Asian woman was dressed up erotically.  
“Welcome in our House of Pleasure.”, she greeted them. “How can I make your stay very pleasurable?”  
John smiled charmingly.   
“I’d like to have some fun on the highest floor; she wants to have some fun on the third floor.”, he winked.  
“I see.”, she smiled charmingly.   
The woman turned around for a moment.

She turned around again, put a huge package onto the reception, smiled at John.  
“That’s for you – if you want to change between the floors you can just do it. Just have fun. On each floor we’ll have a staff member who gives you what you need for this particular floor; if it’s clothing, instructions, equipment or whatever it is you need to know.”, she winked. She put to plastic cards on the huge package. “That’s your key for the first floor – there are our changing rooms; you’ve a locker for yourself. This card is also your credit card; you’ll pay at the end.”  
John grabbed the package as Emma took the plastic cards. 

Another smile, another wink – and Emma followed his uncle.

“What’s on the third floor?”, she asked as they reached the first floor.  
John smiled at her, winking softly.  
“There are very special rooms. Well, just single toilet rooms. You may have seen gloryhole porn. Have you seen that?”  
“I have.”, she nodded. “There’s a hole in the wall and women suck and pleasure cocks.  
“Exactly,” he winked. “You’ll do that. I want that mouth, pussy and ass leaking with lots of different cum when I pick you up in three hours,” he winked again. “It’s finally time you’re pleasuring more than my cock, Sherlock’s cock and Christopher’s cock. It’s really about time; everything else would be a waste of talent, princess. Don’t you worry, it’s just a cock, they won’t see you, they won’t touch you – so it’s basically just a dildo. It’s a good first step to get used to other cocks, to get used to be a real fucktoy.”  
Emma licked her lips, chewed them nervously.  
“I’m… very nervous… ”  
“That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll have fun. You want to be a real fucktoy, don’t you?”  
“Yes,… ”  
“Then just get your backpack into your locker – you don’t have to undress, the package is just for me. I’ll meet you here in a few minutes.”

She was kissed by her uncle; her ass was slapped softly by her uncle, who also winked at her and grabbed one of the key cards.   
She looked after him as he vanished behind the door on the left-hand side.

Emma looked after him, then turned around to the right-hand side.   
Nervously, she entered the right floor.  
Nervously, she strolled through the floor – lockers, toilets, showers; everything one needed to undress and to get dressed properly again before leaving the building.   
She shouldn’t be that nervous, after all her uncle was right – it was just different dildos in some way. 

A few minutes later, Emma and John met again.

Emma was still dressed as she walked alongside her uncle.  
John was wearing a cosy bathrobe as he walked alongside his niece.

He brought her to the third floor, would join in later.  
He grabbed her face, kissed her inappropriately, even grabbed between her thighs with his other hand.  
He rubbed across the fabric of her trousers.

His voice was whispering.  
“Make your uncle pretty happy. He wants his underage pregnant niece to be all messed up in the end. He wants to hear that you’ve swallowed lots of cum, that your underage cunt has been filled multiple times, that your tight underage ass has been filled multiple times too. Your uncle wants you to pleasure as many cocks as possible, but make sure you stay hydrated and sated.” He rubbed her cunt. “Have fun little whore – I’ll fetch you up later, when I’ve fucked a few of the prostitutes.”  
He kissed her again. 

Emma just nodded – she knew she had to do it; she knew, he would force her if she would complain, if she wouldn’t want to do it.  
She wanted it somehow, but she was also very nervous.  
She wanted it somehow a lot, wanted to become a real fucktoy and whore – but she didn’t know that her uncle was slowly brainwashing her to think and want exactly that.   
She didn’t realise that it wasn’t her who was in control of this; she didn’t realise that all these months her uncle had brainwashed her more and more to take part in everything he wanted, to take part in his perverted lifestyle and desires.   
Of course, it was her who actually asked him to have sex with her, but from that moment on she had signed up unknowingly to never have control of her sex life and holes and body ever again.   
Emma looked at him, smiled. 

“Have fun. See you later.”, she said and looked after her uncle who left her with a charming wink. 

John used the lift to get to the highest floor.   
He was greeted by a good-looking woman, who also held open a door for him.

John slipped in with a smile, took care of his bathrobe – he was also wearing a tight latex slip with a penis sheath.  
His thick and long veiny cock as well as his thick balls was shrouded by the latex sheath. 

He would mess up this tight slip with the cock sheath quite massively.

John strolled through the hallway until he stopped for a door with a green light – finally someone who was free.  
He entered the room – a cosy and luxury room.   
He licked his lips, looked at the bed – an asian woman, tied to the bed, naked but wearing a tight latex slip with a build in latex condom.  
John smiled at her, closed the door, locked it – the light switched from green to red.

He walked to the bed, grabbed the lubrication, didn’t even greet her.  
He poured the lube onto the leather sheath, wrapped his hand around it, masturbated for a few seconds.  
He crawled into the bed, didn’t waste any time, couldn’t wait to cheat on Sherlock, couldn’t wait to fuck the build in condom with the cock sheath.   
He knelt down, grabbed his cock, looked at the rather young looking female.

“I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun in your slip with my thick and long cock.”, he winked. “How old are you?”  
“I’m 14… ”  
John licked his lips.  
“So, you just started, or did you work here even before turning 14?” He asked charmingly.   
“I’ve been trained since I’m a little girl.”, she answered truthfully due to his charm.  
John licked his lips again.  
“Great. So, I can fuck you properly.” He winked with a charming smile. “ Ever had such a huge cock in your young pussy?”  
“I haven’t, even so lots of tourists or business workers from all over the world come here to have fun. But I already had lots of sex, so you can fuck me properly.”, she smiled. 

John licked his lips again, guided his cock to her covered cunt – slipped into the build in condom.   
He grabbed her hips, lifted her hips, fucked in balls deep, making her moan and groan but shiver since he ripped open her cunt.   
John moaned, licking his lips – imagining this could be his 14-year old daughter in 14 years. 

This girl had been used since she was very young – just the thought of it almost made him cum.   
He knew there were girls under 18 in this building since the girls in here were between 14 and 27; he had looked it up, had looked up this sex club before even stepping out of the train. 

John arched his back, grabbed her hips tightly, ploughed her pussy – but neither she nor he did feel anything on their bare skin. 

While his cock was covered by the latex sheath, the girl was just feeling his proper fuck through the build in rubber condom. 

John was moaning and groaning, fucking her pussy fast and quick but deep while holding her hips.   
He heard her moan – it wasn’t just show; that girl was truly having fun.   
John closed his eyes, fucked her even deeper and harder, got carried away so much that he suddenly heard her gasped and whimper.

He opened his eyes, looked down to her, she looked like she was in pain – he was ploughing her pussy merciless and rough, very hard and deep, very quick and fast; he was fucking her like an animal, he was fucking her like the women he had raped.  
He slowed down a bit – her whimpers stopped.

“Sorry, sweetie.” He winked charmingly – didn’t want to hurt her; she wasn’t rape meat. “Got carried away a bit.”

The girl sucked in the air, just smiling as he was winking charmingly.   
There was a moan again, a groan and a purr – and her thighs shivered as her pussy clenched around his massive cock.

He looked down at her, fucked her with pleasure and joy, licked his lips and watched her having an orgasm – she shivered and moaned, trembled and groaned; she looked surprised.

“Yeah, that’s what you need, girl. First proper orgasm in all these years I’d say.” He said charmingly. “Sorry, I ruined you for the rest of your life – but at least you can have some proper orgasm as long as I’m fucking you.” He winked.

And the girl trembled all over again.

John grinned, still ploughed her, enjoying the sheath around his cock, enjoying the sounds of fucking rubber, enjoying the feeling around his cock.  
His cock ploughed her pussy fast and deep – he made her orgasm over and over again.

Such a poor girl – she had been fucked so often, but no one had ever made her cum like this; he knew she had been squirting for the very first time a few minutes ago, even so he didn’t see her squirting juices.

He winked at her, knowing that she still messed up the rubber slip quite massively.

He didn’t slow down, moaned and groaned as the girl was trembling and squirting.  
He fucked his cock in deep as the feeling and the situation made him orgasm too. 

He slipped out, shot his cum handsfree into the sheath. 

His hand patted her cheek.  
He stood up and walked out of the room before she was able to say anything.

Yes, there was a 14-year old girl tied to a bed, ready to be used by his paedophilic cock, but there were more young girls elsewhere, and he enjoyed the feeling that he had just left her behind after her first squirting orgasm, after feeling this for the very first time.  
He grinned, knowing that this girl was now addicted to such big cocks – she would probably never squirt again, or at least not too soon.   
He licked his lips, still grinned and smirked – well, what did she expect; she was just a fucktoy, working in a luxury club or not, all she was, was a fucktoy to be used, so it wasn’t about her pleasure but about his. 

His sheath already felt quite full.

On the third floor, Emma was fulfilling her uncle’s order – she was busy pleasuring cocks in a gloryhole toilet. 

Being all by herself still felt a bit weird, but she was also very proud of herself that her uncle let her do this all by herself – it just showed her that he trusted her very much and that she was good enough for the next step and this task. 

Never would she have imagined this outcome by just asking her uncle to show her the pleasures of sex – but she had to admit, that she was pretty happy about this outcome; not knowing that her uncle had completely brainwashed her with his charming but also very manipulating behaviour and personality.   
Of course, she knew well enough that it was highly forbidden, everything they were doing since she was still underage, but she would never open up about it to anyone, because she loved what happened to her and her body.  
She didn’t even want to think about a day were her uncle wouldn’t use her anymore – and luckily, Sherlock’s brother Mycroft found out about their secret adventure, and would make sure that her uncle never gets caught. 

The toilet she was in, really looked like a cheap and dirty toilet, even so it wasn’t really usable but just a prop. The cabin was small and there were a few holes in the wall.

At first she had been very shy about this order and the small toilet cabin, but with each cock she took she got braver and hornier and better at it. 

Right now, she was pleasuring three cocks at the same time.

She was standing in the cabin, bent over, a black cock deep in her pussy, a black cock deep down her throat, a black cock in her right hand as her left hand grabbed a handle to have something to hold on to. 

The three black guys weren’t showing any mercy on her – they were taking their pleasure and fun, were calling her names through the thin walls; calling her slut, whore and fuck meat, praising her pussy, her mouth and her hand.

Cum dribbled out of her ass – just a few moments ago another cock had filled her ass up quite well.  
Cum already dribbled down her thighs – the cocks who had fucked her ass or pussy hadn’t lasted long, so in quite a short amount of time, she had taken quite a huge amount of cocks and a huge amount of different cum.  
The cock in her pussy hammered into her, pulsated and throbbed – cum filled her up after a few merciless trusts.   
The cock in her mouth throbbed and pulsated as well; she was deepthroating the guy, who wasn’t lasting much longer than the guy who had just fucked her pussy – cum was drooling down her throat, she was swallowing everything; had already swallowed lots of different cum.   
The black cock in her hand, which she was jerking off skilfully throbbed and pulsated as much as the cock of his friends – cum covered her hand and the floor.

Emma licked her lips and wiped her hand clean on her thigh.  
She sat down on the toilet seat and breathed through. 

There was a knock on her door.

Emma blinked and bit her lip.  
“Yeah?”  
“Any chance you open up for us? My friend just told me that your pussy puckered like hell; I think you could need some more big black cock.”  
Emma chewed her lips.  
“Is this allowed?”  
“Generally, it is; but of course, you have to allow us to come in. It’s up to you.”  
Again, she chewed her lips, pondering.

Right now, she felt quite brave and confident, and their cocks felt great; and her uncle would probably be quite proud if she would take these cocks for real and not just through a gloryhole.  
On top of that, she was curious by now – curious what it would be like seeing someone else than her uncle, Sherlock or Christopher.

Emma stood up, took a step and unlocked the door. 

Two black men stood in front of the door, they smiled and squeezed in, looked as old as her uncle, and they were still dressed in very fashionable suits.   
They looked trustworthy and nice. 

Emma looked up to them since she was much smaller – by now, she wasn’t wearing more than a cute bra.

One of the guys closed the door and locked it.

“I’m Dave and this is Mo; you just sucked my dick, you fucking beautiful girl. Jesus, you’re even more beautiful than I imagined. We live and work in Macau – we are here quite often, but we have never seen such a beauty like you. And you’re fucking talented.” He praised her.   
“Your handjob was pretty awesome; the best I ever got. You are quite young, aren’t you? Are you a tourist?” Mo asked.  
“Thank you.” Emma said with a shy voice. “I’m 20, and I’m here with two friends. One is exploring the city, the other is here too, somewhere, having fun.”  
“You look like you already had lots of fun, too. There’s so much cum dribbling down your legs. But if you made everyone cum as quick as us, you probably had lots of cocks already.” Dave grinned. “Are you having fun with your friends, too?  
“I haven’t counted, but there were lots of cocks in my holes already.”, Emma smirked, getting more confident about this new situation. “My friends and I have lots of fun, too. They treat me very well with their cocks.”  
“Let’s see if we can treat you very well with our cocks, too.” Dave winked. “How about Mo sits down on the toilet and you ride his cock with that beautiful luscious ass, while I fuck your leaking pussy?”  
“Sounds good to me.”

Mo stepped to the toilet, pulled his suit trousers and shorts down and sat down on the seat – he couldn’t wait to feel that tight ass around his big black cock. 

Emma stepped back, too. Her heart was pounding, but she couldn’t wait to get pleasured by these two guys, since they seemed absolutely nice and cool.  
She stepped back, grabbed her buttocks and spread them – her asshole was loose and relaxed and wet with cum.  
Emma sat down, taking the black cock all the way in – she hissed and hummed, as Mo moaned and groaned.

“Fuck, what a little perfect slut.” He groaned again. “Look at this bitch, Dave – she just sat down and took all of my cock. Fuck your friends must have trained you good, little one.”  
Emma’s pussy puckered wildly.   
“They have.” She hummed and enjoyed the thick cock – getting even more confident she praised herself. “No problem to take three cocks down my holes at the same time.”

Dave pulled down his suit trousers and pants.  
He lifted her legs and almost knelt down.

“And which one of your friends got you pregnant, greedy beauty?” He asked and rubbed the head of his cock across her cunt.  
“The greediest and cutest one.”  
“Well, he did the right thing – knocking up a cutie like you was the right thing to do.” He winked and his black cock slithered into her cunt. “Oh look,… I think that’s going to be a gangbang, you perfect little fuck meat.” He moaned and pointed to the gloryholes.

Three cocks were screaming for attention, waiting to be pleasured by the person inside. 

“It’s okay for us – we will have our way with you, just lean over and suck that one cock and use your hands for the others; Mo will hold you; just have your fun, we won’t disturb you.  
“They can wait.” Emma grinned – not quite sure, if she would be able to handle five cocks all at once.  
“They don’t look like they can wait. It really is fine – just have your fun, we have fun while you’re getting pleasure from your gloryholes.”

Emma swallowed secretly, heart pounding like mad.

She bent to the right, bent down as much as possible, opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the cock – a moan on the other side.  
Her right hand was wrapped around the other cock – another moan.  
Her left hand was wrapped around the cock on the left-hand side – again a moan. 

Mo hold her, moved his hips, trusted upwards, fucked her ass.  
Dave hold her legs, spread them, eyed her, fucked her balls deep, taking his pleasure, not knowing that he was fucking an underage girl, that was as old as his own sweet daughter, who he would never touch.

The two men were taking advantage of her body, were fucking her with moans and groans, with intense and deep thrusts, with thick black cocks.  
There weren’t just their moans as they tried not to cum, there were also slurping and ball hitting sounds. 

Emma’s heartbeat slowed down and suddenly lots of pleasure was kicking in.   
Her pussy was sparkling and tingling and thanking her for the decision to let these guys in – she was leaking and soaked wet; her thighs were trembling and shaking with pleasure.  
Her ass was puckering, the walls clenching around that delicious black cock – the huge amount of cum inside her made it very slippery and even more pleasurable.  
Her hands were pleasuring two cocks with skilful moves and teases; even her thumbs teased the cocks mercilessly to throb and twitch even more – both white cocks were drooling precum.   
Her mouth was very busy with a cock she couldn’t taste, since it was covered by a leather sheath – nevertheless she felt the thick and long and veiny cock twitch and throb and pulsate even more than the other cocks. She wasn’t just pleasuring the leather sheath, the secret guy also fucked her mouth; this guy seemed to be very desperate and greedy. 

Completely distracted and busy with all these cocks and the gangbang she was receiving, she didn’t notice that the cock in the leather sheath was her uncle’s cock. 

John was standing on the other side of the wall, moaning loudly, fucking her mouth, getting pleasured by her, after he had fucked two others on the upper floor of the sex club.   
He had wanted to look after his niece.  
He heard lots of moaning and groaning, had the feeling that his niece was not just busy with the guy next to him – maybe she was getting her ass or pussy ploughed. 

John lasted for ten straight minutes, before he pumped his leather sheath full of cum – before his niece’s lips vanished.  
During that ten minutes, there had been six or seven other men next to him getting their cocks jerked off by his niece – no one had lasted more than a minute. 

He was more than proud of his niece – by the end of these three hours, his niece would have served so many different men; he couldn’t wait to see her and smell her and to taste her afterwards.

John got out of the booth, just when two black guys closed the door of the toilet booth.   
He stopped and looked at them, bowed his head.   
He paused for a moment but followed them when they left for the rest of the corridor.

“Hey,… have you just been in number six?”

One of the guys turned around, grinned and nodded.

“We have.” Dave said. “Just knock. She’ll let you in. She pleasured us so well through the gloryhole that we knocked to have a real go on her. She let us in.”  
“Oh yeah, gosh, you really have to knock. She’ll give you a really good time, man. She’s outstanding beautiful, young and so skilled. We double fucked her for ten minutes straight.” Mo said. “Ploughed her ass – Dave here, ploughed her pussy. She squirted over and over again – and we filled her up to the brim.”  
“She’s a massive slut. She’s travelling with two friends who fuck her. She’s fucking greedy and horny. When we got in, there was already lots of cum drooling down her legs. She said no one lasts long in her holes, so she has taken such a huge amount of cocks and cum so far. She told us she can even take 3 cocks at the same time in one hole, but she still feels so damn tight. She’s perfect fuck meat.” Dave said.  
“And the last ten minutes were basically a gangbang. We double fucked her, and she sucked a cock for ten straight minutes and jerked off multiple guys with both her hands. That toilet is a mess, so much cum and pussy juices; she just looks as dirty as the toilet.” Mo grinned.

John licked his lips; his cock was hard again – he couldn’t describe how proud he was of his niece. 

“That sounds quite awesome. Thanks for the info.” John grinned.  
“You’re welcome, man.” Dave nodded with a grin.

John watched both men walking down the corridor, before he returned to the booths next to toilet number six – he wouldn’t knock; he didn’t want her to know that he had been here, but he would enjoy more of her while wearing his leather sheath slip.

John stayed with his niece for another ten minutes – he enjoyed the tightness of her ass and her pussy in his leather sheath, filled it up even more, it was already overflowing; the cum was drooling down his legs, but he didn’t care.

After three hours, John and Emma met again.   
But John didn’t take her straight to getting changed again, he led her to another floor and another corridor. 

After getting in, they walked the corridor and picked a free small room, containing a gyno-chair and medical equipment – it just looked like you could treat patients in here.

“Just sit down, honey – you know how this works.” John said while dropping the bathrobe – he was not wearing the leather sheath any longer. 

He followed her as she walked to the medical chair and sat down with her legs resting on the crutches – spread, showing him, her still leaking pussy and her still leaking ass.  
Her legs were sticky and dirty, she was sweaty, looking a bit exhausted.

John raised an eyebrow, bent down over her, kissed her lips, licked her lips, kissed her while his tongue played with hers – he tasted cum, he tasted lots of different cum.  
He ended the kiss.  
He stepped back a little bit and crouched down a bit.  
John’s tongue licked across his niece’s cunt, licked into her cunt, tasted cum. 

Emma moaned as her uncle licked and inspected her with his tongue, as he explored her and swallowed cum from different men. 

John’s tongue licked to her rim muscle – he darted his tongue out, explored her ass, tasted cum while his niece moaned and groaned and enjoyed his inspection. 

For John it wasn’t about pleasuring his niece right now, it was about inspecting if she obeyed perfectly well or not – even so he already knew it.

He got up, looked at her and patted her cheek.  
“Good girl. I’ve such a good girl.” He praised her. “How many cocks did you serve?”  
“I don’t know. I have lost count,… right at the beginning. There were so many. Most of them ejaculated very quick. There were many cocks in all my holes and my hands. There wasn’t much of a break in the last three hours.”  
“Perfect.” John nodded. “Did you enjoy it?”   
Emma nodded with a shy smile.  
“It was strange at the beginning, but I got more and more confident. I liked it. It was fun.” She said and chewed her lips. “I… I even let two guys in. They fucked me and while they did, I pleasured three other cocks.” She said proudly.  
John raised an eyebrow.  
“Wow, really?” He asked and caressed her cheek. “Well, what can I say. I am just so proud of you, sweetie. That really was a first very good day and you made me pretty happy and pretty proud. You’re on a very good way to become the most perfect slut. Letting these two guys in was a big step, if you’re already ready for this, we might be able to set up a real gangbang while we're away from London – I thought about doing it after you gave birth, but it seems you’re a very quick learner, so I think you’ll have your first real gangbang before we return to London.” John said softly and charmingly and patted her cheek. “I couldn’t be prouder of you.”  
Emma beamed at him, happy that he was extremely proud of her, not worrying too much about the real gangbang right now. 

“Did you have fun too, Uncle John?”  
“I had a lot of fun. But before we leave, my cock needs your cunt.” 

He grabbed her boobs and plunged his cock into her sore pussy.

He groaned and moaned.  
“There you are. Oh fuck. Your tight pussy is such a treat. You’re still so tight; you still feel so fresh and young.”  
He groaned and moaned again, fucking her fast and wild.   
“Love to fuck you senseless, my underage filthy niece.”  
He heard her moan, grabbed her boobs a bit more, fucked her faster and deeper.  
“You’re such a greedy pedophilic loving fucktoy. Couldn’t have asked for a better one.”  
He groaned louder as his cock hammered into her soaked wet pussy.

A hand slipped to her chin, another hand slipped to her clit.  
He grabbed her chin.  
His thumb rubbed her swollen clit. 

Emma closed her eyes, moaned louder and louder as her uncle fucked her relentlessly, as he took advantage of her body.  
She herself was in ecstasy as much as her uncle – and she was thinking that she never ever wanted to go back to school. 

In ecstasy, John almost mounted her on the gyno-chair.  
His balls were hitting her pussy, his cock was hammering into her, he was quick and rough, just wanted to fill fuck his cum into her. 

He felt her squirt massively, heard her moan loudly and lustfully – and he covered her mouth as she almost moaned ‘Uncle John’.   
His cum splashed into her the moment he covered her mouth with his hand. 

Cum was filling her up to the brim, cum was drooling down her skin. 

Dirty and filled with cum of different men, Emma left the sex club with her uncle half an hour later.


	44. A Fourfold Treat

Day 164

The train was in night mode – everyone was in their compartment, the food and bar waggons were closed, but the self-service lounge waggon for first class passengers was still open.  
It was open for 24 hours a day.

John, Emma and Sherlock were sitting there, were enjoying a cup of tea.  
A cup of tea right after John and Sherlock had filled her ass with two big loads.

Since a few minutes, John, Sherlock and Emma weren’t the only ones sitting here.  
There were two boys and a girl, sitting quietly and looking to the drinks as if they were thinking about getting a tea or a coke and if they were allowed to just take something.

John had watched them for a while now, secretly. 

He leaned to Sherlock, kissed his cheek sweetly, kissed his ear softly – and then he whispered into it.  
“I want to abuse these three sweet siblings over there. Can you go back to the compartment to get some drugs. For Emma, too. I’m not in the mood for struggles and explanations.” His voice was low and sweet.  
Sherlock turned his head to him, when John turned his head to Emma, smiling at her.  
He kissed John’s cheek, kissed John’s ear.  
“It will take me a little moment. Here’s a security camera as well as in the corridor.”  
John nodded without his niece noticing it.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked when Sherlock stood up.  
“Just need the loo.” He smiled and winked. “I’m right back.”  
Emma nodded and turned her head to her uncle, grinning sweetly.  
“You two are so sweet with your little kisses.”

John just winked at her.

It took Sherlock almost 15 minutes to come back, but when he was back and kissed John’s ear, he had some great news.  
“Cameras will just show an empty self-service waggon and an empty corridor,” he said as he slips 4 little bottles into John’s cardigan.  
He kissed John’s ear again, winked at Emma, who grinned at them.

John licked his lips, got up and walked to the bar; while he was thinking about a way to convince the siblings to have a drink, Sherlock was distracting Emma.  
John didn’t need to think about something clever since the 12-year-old boy came to him himself.

“Since you are busy here right now,… could you give us some orange juice?”, he asked kindly.  
“Of course, I can. No problem at all.” He smiled friendly. “I’ll make it and bring it to you – but after that orange juice, you should really go to bed, before your parents find out you’re wandering the train in the middle of the night.”  
The boy grinned.  
“Promise!”

John grinned too, looked after him since he went back to his siblings after a very kind ‘Thank you, Sir.’. 

He grinned cheekily – what an easy treat. 

He put orange juice into three glasses, dosed the drug for each one of them.  
He put apple juice into another glass, dosed the drug for Emma.  
He made two cups of tea for himself and Sherlock. 

He brought the apple juice to Emma, brought the orange juice to the other kids – and just then he sat down with Emma and Sherlock and two cups of tea. 

Without any suspicion the four underage kids drank their drinks happily.  
Without any suspicion they gulped down the liquid. 

Just a bit of waiting.

John rubbed his thighs, he couldn’t wait to line them all up. 

Just a bit of waiting was done – he got up, walked towards the kids and crouched down in front of the table.  
He smiled at the 12-year old boy, at the 8-year old brother and at the 6-year old sister.  
It was a charming smile, a soft smile, a protective smile.

“How about we all go to bed now? You shouldn’t stroll around this late – I really think, it’s bedtime for you now. My friends and I will go to bed too. It would be quite boring here, all alone.”

The kids looked at him with a smile, nodding and agreeing – they even got up.

He smiled at them, looked to Emma and Sherlock.  
“Are you coming?” He asked them.  
“We’re right behind you,” Sherlock smiled with a wink.  
Emma tilted her head but didn’t question why her uncle had talked to the kids – since they were leaving the compartment with him, she was assuming that he told them to go to bed.

John walked in front of Sherlock and Emma with the three kids.  
He accompanied them but made them stop when they reached the big compartment of him and Sherlock.  
He smiled at them.  
“You know what? You don’t really look tired at all, how about some fun before I’ll bring you to your compartment.”, he said after the 12-year old boy who had just told him that he had a compartment with his siblings - for themselves.  
The three kids weren’t wondering about the question – fun sounded great, not sleeping even better; they nodded, couldn’t know that fun meant getting raped while being drugged, couldn’t know that they wouldn’t remember anything in the morning. 

John opened the compartment door; he got everybody in before a staff member walked through the corridor.

“Why are these kids here?”, Emma asked inside the compartment.  
John raised his hand, patted her cheek softly, winked.  
“For fun, darling.”  
Emma tilted her head again.  
“Fun?”  
“Oh yeah. Fun.” He winked at her and looked at the other kids too. “We’ll all undress – and then I’ll make this cock here pretty happy.” He said and grabbed between the legs of the 12-year old boy. “As well as I’ll make this cock here pretty happy too.” He said and grabbed between the legs of the 8-year old boy. “I’ll also make this tight pussy here pretty happy.” He said and grabbed between the 6-year olds legs. “And you don’t have to worry, Emma. I’ll fuck you too. We’ll have lots of fun.”  
The three kids beamed at him, knowing what the word fuck meant, knowing that they had been touched, but feeling comfortable, feeling like they wanted it pretty bad to happen.  
Emma still looked at him – really wanted it too, she couldn’t wait, but she was wondering why he grabbed the other kids.  
John bent to her, grabbed between her legs, rubbed her pussy. “They asked me to fuck them just like you did – I think we should fulfil their wish, princess. Now undress and present yourself on the bed.”

Emma obeyed immediately, the three kids looked at him expecting. 

John licked his lips, eyed them.  
“I want you to undress.” He said. “Undress, get into bed, and kneel down next to Emma – show me your asses and your pussy. I’ll take care of your tingling holes, I’m sure it’s tingling between your legs. Don’t worry about that – I’ll fuck your underage bodies so good that it won’t tingle any longer. You’ll have so much fun – don’t mind Sherlock, he’ll just film it. Go on, undress and get ready.”  
He licked his lips again.

The three kids followed his orders without any further questions.

John turned his head to Sherlock.  
“Gosh, I love your drugs.” He grinned. “Look at them, they are just doing it, not questioning what I just told them to do.”  
“I’m very happy that you love my drugs, and I can’t wait to record this night. And of course, they do what you told them. My drug is working perfectly fine.” He grinned. “Get yourself undressed and have fun with them until they will fall asleep; I’ll record it.” He said and kissed John’s head.  
John grinned to Sherlock, nodded.

There was a kiss between them – and when he turned around again to undress as well, his niece and the other kids were already lined up on the bed. 

He licked his lips, rubbed his hard cock in his jeans.  
He walked to a bag, rummaged through it, pulled out four different gags – these four beauties shouldn’t be too loud.  
He walked to them, crawled into the bed, just in front of them.

“Everyone opens the mouth now – I’ve to make sure we can have lots of fun but won’t be disturbed ‘cause we’re too loud.”

The kids opened their mouths.

He wrapped a red ball gag around the 12-year old boy’s head.  
He wrapped a leather gag with a thicker dummy around the 6-year old girl’s head.  
He wrapped a dildo gag around his niece’s head.  
He wrapped a breathable ball gag around the head of the 8-year old boy.

He winked at them, patted their cheeks.

John slipped out of the bed again, undressed as quickly as possible, his cock was already quite hard.

With a bottle of lube and some other toys he crawled into the bed and looked at the line-up.  
He licked his lips, lubricated the vibrating plug as he eyed the small bodies, as he eyed the small cocks and the tight little cunt.  
He licked his lips again, just focused on them – he pushed the vibrating plug into Emma’s butthole; the vibration was just teasing her.  
He opened the bottle of lube, licked his lips again – from the right to the left there was Emma, the 8-year old, the 12-year old and the 6-year old.  
He poured some lube onto a tiny dildo.

John bent down, knelt in front of the 12-year old – he bent down and licked across his rim muscle; the boy sighed behind the gag.  
“I know, I know.” He soothed him down. “That hole is screaming for attention,… you’ll get something for it.” He said.  
The wet and thin dildo nudged at the entrance – the muscles were relaxed due to the drug, but he wanted to play with them a little anyway. 

The boy sighed and wiggled his hips, feeling quite horny, but he wasn’t wondering since the man behind him was giving him what he needed. 

The thin dildo slithered in.

John let the dildo slither in and out while the 12-year old boy trembled and sighed.

For five minutes, John let the thin dildo slither in and out, making the boy pant with pleasure, not allowing him to orgasm just making him pretty horny.

John slipped to the little sister, bent down and let his tongue lick across the fresh and innocent cunt. He sighed and licked across her pussy once more. It was such a great taste – so fresh and innocent, so young and forbidden.  
He sucked at her pussy, feeling Sherlock watch him, even heard him.

“Love to watch you taking care of the young and innocent.”

John raised his head, turned it to Sherlock, grinned with him, while the little girl wiggled her hips and sighed around the gag in her mouth.  
He turned his head back to her, tickled her pussy with his fingers before the dildo nudged at her entrance for the first time.

“That’s a lovely toy isn’t it?” He asked her while the dildo slithered in very slowly, parting her lips and walls. “Just wait until you feel the real thing, you and your brothers will have so much fun, I promise, you will have more fun than you ever had before.”

He let the dildo slither in in circle-movements, while his thumb rubbed her little clit, stopping it before she was having an orgasm.  
Just like that, he was playing with her for five minutes.

Slipping to her older brother, he already couldn’t wait to fuck each of their holes – and he couldn’t wait to watch the video again, Sherlock was recording right now. 

He bent down again, licked across the rim muscle of the eight-year old boy, even licked the small balls.  
The boy shivered and sucked in the air.

“I know, I know. Just let me play a bit with all of you before the real fun starts.” He told him. “It seems no one ever played with you properly – I will take care of it. Just you wait; this will be the best night for all of you.” He promised as the dildo slithered in. 

John licked his lips as he watched the dildo, the boy’s ass and the other lined up kids.  
This was heaven – four kids, different ages, all greedy and relaxed and happy to fulfil his wishes.  
This was heaven but he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that it would be even better to have even more kids here – like a little one of each gender and each age from just born to 17 years old.  
He licked his lips again while he played with the dildo, while he watched his line-up. 

The 8-year old trembled though five minute of teasing, before he waited with his siblings for the real fun. 

There was no need to prepare Emma, but he did it anyway – five minutes of fun with a dildo that was probably a little joke to her, so much thinner than his own cock, so much thinner than being fucked by three cocks.  
He loved to tease her, even so he loved to fulfil her wishes and desires. 

After 5 minutes he dropped the dildo and just looked at the line-up of children for about twenty minutes – without a word, without allowing them to move or to say anything, without showing them what was going on; he just watched them, sitting behind them, not even touching himself.  
Nevertheless, after twenty minutes there was thick white cum on the sheets – he had orgasmed hands free, just by watching his line up, knowing they were horny and feeling sparkly, knowing they were half stressed because they didn’t know what was happening, knowing they were quite impatient.  
Before his voice was heard again, he plugged the boys asses with two different thin dildos, and the girls pussies with two different thin dildos. 

“Emma,… you’ll show the boys what a blowjob is. I think they can’t wait to feel something around their cock.”

John didn’t have to say more than that – Emma took the lead, told the boys to turn around and to sit down with their legs spread.  
John just watched his niece taking the lead while the boys sat down in the bed with their tight asses still plugged with thin dildos.

The boys looked relaxed, didn’t seem to worry about anything since they were taken care of. They just obeyed and did as they were told to do – and their eyes sparkled lustful and greedy and in a way children’s eyes shouldn’t sparkle.

These drugs were just amazing – it stunned him every time.  
It was amazing how well they worked and what he was able to do with them.  
Sherlock told him right away, but more and more he completely realised that he was truly able to fuck everyone he wanted, that he was truly able to fuck every child without having any trouble talking them in and worrying about being exposed.  
And there weren’t just the drugs now, Mycroft would also make sure that he was never caught.

With these drugs and Mycroft and Sherlock at his side the world was his – the children of the world were his, as well as any other hole he wanted to fuck.

The drugs were great, but he needed to admit, that he longed for rape – he really longed for a woman he could rape; without the drugs.  
Just creeping out, dressed up, without being recognised, grabbing a woman, pulling her into the woods or in an abandon house, raping her, cleaning her, getting away with it. 

He grabbed the little girl, turned her around, pressed her on the mattress, smiled down to her and unlocked the gag for a moment. 

“I think we two start the real fun.” He winked at her. His hand caressed her naked body, his fingers tickled her cunt, that was stuffed with a vibrating little thin knobbed dildo. “Is it tingling down here?”  
“A lot. It’s tingling so much.”  
“It’s wet too.” John winked. “It’s so wet down here, I really think we should do something about it now.” He winked again and pulled out the vibrating knobbed dildo.

Sherlock was still filming, already shot his cum handsfree, but his cock was hard again – it was amazing to see John with all those kids.

John rubbed the girl’s cunt, pushed a finger in, massaged her inner walls, made her moan.  
“This is good, isn’t it?” He asked her as he heard the boys moan around their gags. “Your brothers have fun too. They get their cocks sucked by my niece. She’s a very good cock sucker.” He told her. “I won’t suck your pussy. I’ll give you my cock. And I’m sure you’ll take it good and nice since you’re so wet and relaxed.”  
He winked and pushed in two more fingers.

He massaged her inner walls, talked to her, heard her moan, heard the boys moan around their gags, but he just had eyes for the little girl right now.

“They both had a dry orgasm.” He heard his niece a few minutes later.

John looked up, had his cock in hand, just started to rub it across the little girl’s cunt.  
“Well, this little cutie here hadn’t squirted yet with my cock in her pussy. Just go on. Suck their cocks and balls. Make them have more dry orgasms. I’m sure their cocks are still tingling.”  
He looked down to his treat, winked at her.

The little girl was very tight, but little Luna had been very tight too, and he had managed to push in anyway.  
Slowly, he pushed into the girl beneath him, moaning and groaning – he heard her whimpering and moaning at the same time.

He locked the gag again, wanted to muffle all their sounds – everyone was wearing a gag, despite him and Emma.

“Gosh, you feel so good, little slut. Love to feel your small and tiny body under mine, and your underage young cunt around my cock.”

The 6-year old girl whimpered and whined a bit when the thick cock slithered into her innocent underage and tight cunt – she had been prepared quite well, but nevertheless, the thick cock was just too thick for her innocent cunt; he spread her and ripped her open.  
The girl wasn’t just whimpering and whining, she was also sighing and moaning behind her gag, since the cock made the tingle and sparkle much better and nicer.  
He made her feel good.

While John was pretty busy enjoying her young and tight pussy, Emma was very busy with the small cocks of the 12-year old and 8-year old.  
The two brothers were moaning and sighing behind their gags, were wiggling their hips and grabbing the sheets – even saliva drooled down their chins.  
Their eyes were closed every now and then, but they also watched Emma and even John who fucked their sister in the same bed.  
They listened to the sloppy sounds of Emma, who was skilfully sucking their cocks and they were also listening to John who praised their sister and called her names, who moaned and groaned and sighed and grunted; they were listening to their sister, who was still whimpering behind the gag, but also sighing and moaning. 

John’s heart was racing fast; he looked down to the young girl, grabbed her thighs, spread them apart even wider, lifted them and mounted her.  
He threw his head back and sighed but just a second later he looked down to the little girl again – it was just too good to see this little girl in this bed.  
He watched and eyed her small tiny body, then his eyes wandered to the boys and Emma. 

John loosened one hand, stretched it out to Emma’s butt.  
He slapped her butt, massaged it, grabbed between her legs, grabbed her pussy and rubbed the clit.  
His cock was slowly but intensely fucking the little girl, his eyes were watching the boys, his left hand was holding the young girl’s legs, the right hand was rubbing his niece’s clit.  
He pulled the thin dildo out of her cunt; three fingers slipped into her leaking cunt – he heard her moan around the cock of the 8-year old boy. 

“Keep going and enjoy.” He sighed. 

Emma kept going, made the boys cum dry a few times – they were shivering and shaking, they were sweating and moaning behind their gags; chin and chest covered with saliva.  
With her uncle’s fingers in her pussy, fucking her good and hard, Emma squirted a few times too, while the little girl was filled up to the brim and beyond for the first time in her life. 

John had shot a very huge load into her, but as soon as he pulled out, lots of it was drooling out of her small cunt. It looked like a few men had just nailed and filled her. 

The little girl was shaking with lust too, she had experienced a few orgasms just like her brothers. 

There wasn’t a break for any of them.

Overwhelmed with pure pleasure and joy, happiness and tingles, the kids looked at John with big waiting and wanting eyes.

John grabbed the 12-year old, turned him around, positioned him in a doggy style position.  
“Next round – I’m sure the sparkles and tingles aren’t gone yet.” He grinned. His hand massaged the small butt. “I’ll fuck you, greedy boy – I know how much you want it, I just saw your jealous eyes when you watched me and your little sister. Don’t you worry, you’ll get my cock and my cum.” He turned his head to the younger brother. “And you will come here.” He ordered him. 

The younger brother got up, excited for more. He stood up, walked over the mattress to the man who he would just remember as a nice man who had brought them some juice. 

“Just stay there. I’ll give your cock another suck and a hand job.”

The eyes of the 8-year old sparkled and glittered – he was absolutely up for it, not knowing that just the drug in his juice made him want it, not knowing that he was part of a rape gangbang, he wouldn’t remember in the morning.

“You, you sweet little kitten, you’ll kneel down behind me, and play with my balls and hole – with your fingers, your lips and tongue. Just have fun with it.” 

He grinned when they all obeyed without questioning it – and he even saw Sherlock grin while he filmed all of it. 

Feeling the young girl play with his balls while he rubbed his cock across the rim muscle of her eldest brother made him moan.  
He looked at the 8-year old next to him whose eyes were begging him to take care of his throbbing cock, but John looked back to his older brother.

John took another big splash of lube, lubricated his cock, pulled out the textured thin dildo.  
He turned his head back to the younger brother, winked down, grabbed the small cock of the 8-year old and the hip of the 12-year old.  
As slowly as he pushed into the 12-year old as slowly he moved his hand around the younger brother. 

“Emma, you can lie down beneath Theo – just warm his cock. I think it will make him feel really good when his cock is warmed by a slutty mouth while his ass gets fucked.”

He watched his niece, watched her crawling beneath the kneeling Theo, who moaned behind the gag in his mouth even more when his small cock was warmed by Emma’s mouth.

John’s cock was puckering in Theo’s hole, puckering and pulsating – he was pushing in more and more, was slithering in and out slowly but intensely, making him get used to such a thick cock in his very tight hole.  
It was a slow fuck, but he ripped him open anyway.  
He moaned, enjoying the scene and the feeling around his cock, in his hand and at his balls. 

These kids were amazing and such a treat for him; it was what he deserved – and in a way he deserved even more.

“You look a bit troubled, Jacob. You need it harder?” He asked the younger brother. 

Jacob nodded hectically, wanted to feel the hand harder and faster since his cock was tingling and sparkling massively while he was watching the scene he wouldn’t remember in the morning but enjoying right now.

John smirked and winked; he gave him a faster and harder handjob, but at the same time he fucked Theo faster and harder too.

Jacob moaned happily around the gag, enjoying the pleasure and fun.  
Theo whined for a moment but than he moaned around the cock as well. 

“Faster?” He asked Jacob. And Jacob nodded.

John set up the pace of his handjob and paced up the ploughing he was giving Theo.  
He winked at Jacob, asked him again, if he wanted him to set up the pace of the handjob, while Theo was whining and moaning at the same time.  
Jacob drooled saliva, understood that his older brother would receive the same pace – he nodded again, wanted to feel a higher pace, wanted to see his brother being fucked faster and harder, wanted to see his little sister struggling with the balls that were hitting her face with every hard thrust of that man.

Theo whined and moaned over and over again, still feeling lots of greed and pleasure – the mouth around his cock was feeling amazing, the cock in his ass was feeling great too. He was drooling saliva, was shivering and trembling and moaning around the gag. He couldn’t watch the others, he was too busy with himself and his feelings, but he bent down instinctively and rubbed the clit of Emma with his nose. 

Lucie, the little 6-year old girl, licked and kissed John’s balls, but with every thrust of him, his balls hit her face as well. Her pussy sparkled and tingled, cum was still drooling out of it.  
Emma had removed her the gag, but she was far too busy with kissing and licking and getting slapped with the balls, that no loud sounds left her throat.

Jacob was begging for more and more, knowing his brother would get fucked even harder too. He didn’t care, it was far too good and his brother seemed to love it anyway. He watched him getting pounded and ploughed, enjoyed the hand of the man around his cock, who already gave him another dry orgasm. It was so much fun. 

Emma enjoyed the small cock in her mouth, moaned around it, as Theo rubbed his nose across her clit. It felt amazing, not as good as the rubbing she received of her uncle, but for the first time and considering that he was rubbing her clit with his nose and parts of the gag, it was quite amazing.  
It even made her squirt. 

John moaned enthusiastically, loved it that the younger boy set up the pace more and more, knowing that the boy had understood what would happen to his brother.  
His cock was pulsating even more in the tight hole of the 12-year old, his balls were almost exploding – he would just need to allow himself to fill that ass to the brim and beyond.

Cum splashed into Theo’s hole, making him dirty, filling him to the brim and beyond – the cum was dribbling down the thighs, as the saliva was dribbling down the chin.  
He slapped Theo’s butt, massaged it as he filled him up with everything he had to give.

“Such a good slut. You’re such a pretty and useful boy. You took it so well, Theo.”

He slipped out, slapped the butt again. And then he turned him around, winking down at him, bending down to him, freeing him form the gag.  
He whispered into the boy’s ear.  
“I will have some fun with your little brother and you’ll take care of Emma and your little sister. Get this little cock of yours hard again and fuck them – first your sister, get her and make her lick Emma’s cunt; then you’ll fuck Emma and make her lick your sister’s cunt as she sits on Emma’s face. In the meantime, I’ll have fun with your little brother.”

Excited and euphoric, Theo looked to the two girls in front of him – neither of them was wearing a gag or a plug any longer.  
The 12-year old looked down to his sister, grabbed her legs, spread them apart and thrusted forward to get his cock into her pussy. He failed a few times since he was nervous and excited, but after a few attempts he grabbed his small cock and pressed it into her still messed-up cunt.  
His body shook and shivered, he trembled and moaned.

“This is so much fun.”

John had dragged Jacob to the edge of the bed – just Jacob’s upper body was lying on the bed as John was half kneeling and half standing behind him.  
He was masturbating, was getting his cock harder and harder as he watched not just Jacob but also the others.

“It absolutely is. But you have to be a bit less noisy – we don’t want anyone to wake up because we have fun, or the fun is over for all of us. And I’m sure you want to taste Emma’s cunt and your brother’s ass with your cock before it’s bedtime for all of you.” John winked, and he bowed his head as Theo worked his sister’s pussy with his cock. “You don’t have to be this careful. Just get her. Show her how much your cock tingles and how much you want to have her.” He winked again. 

Lucie moaned against Emma’s cunt, since Emma was sitting on her face.  
The little girl felt her brother’s cock in her, felt him set up the pace – it wasn’t as rhythmic as the fuck she received from the cute man, but it made her happy anyway.  
Her brother was wild and fucking her euphorically and excitedly, with no rhythm and flow, but with greed and lust.  
She was feeling her wet and sticky cunt, was feeling her pleasure and was tasting Emma’s juices as she was licking her as good as she could.  
Her moans were muffled due to Emma’s leaking pussy.

Emma was biting her lips and trying to hold back her moans as she felt the little tongue and was watching the two different scenes.  
She watched Theo who was frantically fucking his sister for the first time as he was biting his lips and moaning silently.  
And she watched her uncle and Jacob.

The eight-year old just felt the thick cock slither into his relaxed and greedy hole.  
He was chewing on the sheets, his hands grabbed the sheets as well – saliva and wet muffled moans got the sheets wet.

“Move a bit. Move your hips a bit, forth and back.” John ordered him – and Jacob obeyed. “You feel it? Do you feel the rubbing against your cock as your move your hips? With every movement you rub your cock across the sheets and the mattress. It’s a lovely feeling isn’t it? If you want to feel it, you have to move your hips. I love to hump sheets and mattresses, too. It’s even better when you go back and forth as far as possible and when you do it as fast as possible – all the way back. Try it, you utterly beautiful boy.” John praised him.

Jacob tried it, indeed. 

He moved his hips slowly but all the way back and forth, feeling the thick cock slither all the way in and all the way out. The head was pushed in again when he moved his hips back – it ripped his hole open again; it was a little bit painful but more than that it was pleasurable due to the drugs; and even if it hadn’t been pleasurable but just painful he would have wanted it to happen anyway, due to the drugs.  
He set up the pace since it was a nice feeling, getting his cock rubbed by the bed and his ass fucked by a cock – not to mention the view he had.

Euphorically, Theo had fucked his sister for a few moments, feeling two dry orgasms. He was totally into it, hectically and overly excited. His voice ordered the two girls to swap places, and it didn’t took him long to get his cock into Emma’s cunt when she was lying on her back.  
Theo wasn’t just watched by the camera, John and Jacob; he also watched Emma and his sister – while his sister was looking like she was completely happy, Emma licked her and sucked at her clit.

John moaned and watched everyone, even Sherlock sometimes, who came handsfree every now and then, and who seemed to film always the right bits – he couldn’t wait to watch the video, the way Sherlock was recording, it had to turn out as just perfect.  
John moaned again – the little boy on the bed in front of him was so excited that he fucked himself merciless on his cock to get even more sensation from the humping of the bed. He probably wouldn’t have fucked him this hard and fast, but he was glad that the young boy was such a greedy mess. 

Feeling the young boy tremble through two dry orgasms, while he shot his own cum after several minutes into him, got him excited at the same time – his cock didn’t flatten, it was still rock hard, even so he had pumped every little drop of cum into the young boy’s hole. 

Licking his lips, he saw the two girls and Theo – they had changed positions again.  
Theo pulled out his cock, had just fucked his sister again – for a few minutes.  
And suddenly a bit of cum splashed against Lucie’s cunt. 

Theo looked with bright and excited big eyes to John.

“I’m so proud of you. Your sister made you have your first real orgasm. Come here. Grab your brother and make him feel a little bit fuller with not just my cum in him but yours as well.” John said and flipped Jacob over on his back – and while he crawled into the bed, he dragged him with him, letting go of him, like he was just a toy. “We’ll change. I will take care of the girls now.”

John looked at everybody with charming eyes and a charming smile.  
He laid down on his back, while Theo crawled to Jacob. The two boys grinned at each other.  
Before John was able to order the girls into their positions, the boys were already busy – Theo had grabbed Jacobs legs and was pounding away, not hitting the target right away, but when he did, Jacob joined him instinctively.  
There wasn’t a rhythm and flow since they were both too excited and too wild, but they seemed to have a lot of fun. 

John turned his head back to the girls, who were sitting next to him.  
He wasn’t using words to order them, he was just grabbing them.  
He needed to release some real power and strength, so he pulled his niece on his cock, since she could take what he needed to give; and he pulled the little girl on his face. 

Emma had to cover her mouth with her hand, moaned greedily against it.  
Her uncle was fucking and ploughing her pussy hard and fast, very intense and very deep. She was sure, he would get her pregnant with his seed, if she wouldn’t be pregnant already.  
She hold her belly, caressed it, enjoyed the very hard and merciless fuck – couldn’t stop herself from thinking about watching her little baby getting to feel daddy’s cock for the first time; she wondered when uncle John would show their baby her place for the first time. After a year, half a year or a month?  
Little did she know that John wanted to show his baby her place right after being born – no waiting for a year, half year or a month; he wanted to show his baby her purpose in live after being cleaned and wrapped up right after being born; starting to prepare her for her daddy’s thick cock.  
Little did she know that her uncle was already trying to figure out how to get her pregnant a second time, to knock her up with a boy who could take his pedophilic and incestuous place once he would be too old to knock up his niece and daughter. 

John fucked her deep, thinking about how beautiful and perfect she was, thinking about how perfect her pussy felt around his cock, thinking about that baby in her belly, that would once be fucked just like this while being pregnant with his daughter or son and her sister or brother.  
He moaned against Lucie’s cunt while he licked her deep, while he sucked her hard – she was wet with her own juices, his cum and the little bit of Theo’s cum. 

When the little girl trembled more and more, he got rid of her and send her to her younger brother to sit on his face.  
He turned his head around, watched Theo fuck his younger brother, who licked and sucked at his sister’s cunt who was sitting on her brother’s face, while she watched her eldest brother.  
John licked his lips, still fucked his niece merciless and rough, just hard and relentlessly – there was so much power, strength and stamina.  
He felt more of her body, felt her bending down, felt her lips kissing his ear and neck and chin – sucking at his skin, biting him softly and teasingly, while she was receiving one of the deepest and hardest fucks he had given her so far.  
There were excited moans of her.

John drooled saliva.  
He was in heaven.  
And he couldn’t wait to fuck these kids a few more hours, before he would clean them up and bring them to bed with Sherlock’s help.

He was totally in heaven, he thought when he not just filled his niece with a huge amount of cum, but also the other kids multiple times throughout the night – their asses, their pussies, their mouth.

He was totally in heaven, he thought when they finally fell asleep after getting to their apartment, when he abused them one last time together with Sherlock.  
Little Lucie – unconscious, she got her pussy fucked by John and her ass by Sherlock.  
Little Jacob – unconscious, he got his ass fucked by John and his cock sucked by Sherlock.  
Young Theo – unconscious, he got his ass fucked by John and his cock sucked by Sherlock.  
Young Emma – unconscious, she got her pussy fucked by John and Sherlock, while they both also molested her ass with their fingers.

He was totally in heaven, he thought when they cleaned them and their mess up, when they brought Emma to their compartment.

He was in heaven, he thought when they watched the tape while still abusing sleeping Emma – and they just stopped and turned off the tape when she finally got back from her sleep, not remembering anything at all, just asking them if they could continue waking her up with soft kisses and licks all over her body.

He was in heaven, he thought when he grinned at Sherlock, with his niece not knowing why they grinned.

And he thought he was in heaven, when they met the kids during breakfast – and all they had to say were nice words and a thank you, as well as informing their parents that he brought them back after a glass of juice; and all the parents did was thanking them with a grateful and thankful smile, not knowing that their kids had been drugged, raped and gangbanged, that they lost their virginity and innocence in a rape gangbang with a paedophilic man.


End file.
